Come Like A Weaver
by Jeanome
Summary: Die Sommerferien vor dem dritten Schuljahr haben begonnen. Werden die Ravenclaws es endlich schaffen, in die Goldproduktion einzusteigen? Welches Geheimnis umgibt den neuen Lehrer? Wer ist Sirius Black? Werden zarte Bande geknüpft? Oder doch eher unzarte?
1. Gie Them Full Measure

**Summary****:** Die Sommerferien vor dem dritten Schuljahr haben begonnen. Werden die Ravenclaws es endlich schaffen, in die Goldproduktion einzusteigen? Werden sie herausfinden, welches Geheimnis den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste umgibt, wenn die Schule wieder begonnen hat? Wer ist dieser Sirius Black, den die Dementoren auf dem Schlossgelände suchen? Was sind überhaupt Dementoren? Werden dieses Jahr zarte Bande geknüpft? Wenn ja, zwischen wem, und wie zart werden sie gesponnen sein?

**Warnings****:** Completely AU, spoilers from all books, language (in many ways), violence, Sex (slash, het, femmeslash, whatever), Drugs & Rock 'n' Roll, character death, OoC, OCs etc., nothing has to, but everything (including the aforementioned items, but not limited to them) **might** happen at some point (and the odds are now higher now than in the first book, although I won't guarantee anything), especially slash (kind of required by a rabid plot bunny – okay, honestly, it's not required at all, I'll do it just for fun). If you don't like it, stop reading it! Despite chapter titles: This isn't a songfic! (Though it wouldn't hurt to know the songs. They're great. All of them.)

**Rating:** M, just to be safe. And there's a higher chance, that there may be some scenes in this instalment that actually justify the rating – aside from my imbecile ramblings. Quite a chance, actually.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. What a surprise! The "No Money" part always makes me weep. But as far as my own ideas and concepts are concerned: in (the unlikely) case you want to use them, be my guest.

**Vorbemerkung:** Dies ist die Fortsetzung von »Come Like A Weighbauk« und drittes Buch des auf fünf bis sechs Bände angelegten »Come«-Zyklus, den zu beenden ich an keiner Stelle und zu keiner Zeit verspreche. Äh, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will: Es macht keinen großen Sinn mit dem Lesen zu beginnen – und vor allem hier nicht! Wenn jemand diesen Mist überhaupt lesen will – wovon ich dringend abrate –, dann fange dieser imaginäre Jemand doch bitte beim ersten Band (»Simple Simon Says«) an, schon allein deshalb, weil ich viel zu faul bin, eine vernünftige Synopse zusammenzuschustern. Vollständige Ausgaben des ersten Buches (im PDF-, DOC- und RTF-Format) und des zweiten Buches (PDF und DOC) sind auch als ZIP-Files kostenlos bei einem One-Click-Hoster herunterladbar, die entsprechenden Links finden sich auf meiner Profilseite. Die oben als »Characters« aufgeführten Namen beschreiben nicht notwendigerweise ein Pairing, sondern verstehen sich lediglich als kleiner Auszug aus den Dramatis Personae.

And now, without further ado, let's start with the third book!

* * *

**Come Like ****A Weaver**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

**1****. Gie Them Full Measure  
**(Donald McGillavry – Silly Wizard)

* * *

Als der Mann erwachte, fand er sich in einem kleinen, fensterlosen Kellerraum wieder. Er lag nackt auf einem Lager aus alten, teilweise zerfetzten Decken. Es war kalt in seinem Gefängnis, und er zitterte. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen, hatte ein paar Schrammen und blaue Flecke, war aber ansonsten unverletzt.

Desorientiert sah er sich um. Die Wände waren kahl, der Raum völlig leer, wenn man von seinem Lager und einer nackten Glühbirne absah, die an der Decke hing. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann erinnerte er sich, wo er war. Und warum er hier war. Statt zu fluchen, seufzte er nur resigniert. Noch eine Nacht, dachte er, nur noch eine Nacht.

Er stand von seinem Lager auf und ging zur Tür. Er tastet den oberen Türrahmen ab, bis er seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Er riss den Stab von dem Klebstreifen ab, mit dem er ihn gesichert hatte. Es bestand immer die Gefahr, dass er am Morgen danach aufwachte und nur noch zerbissenes, gesplittertes Holz vorfand, aber er musste am Abend zuvor die Tür sichern, und das funktionierte nur von innen. Aber bisher hatte er immer Glück gehabt.

Trotz seiner Erschöpfung sorgte er zuerst für ein bisschen Ordnung. Er würde schließlich auch die heutige Nacht hier verbringen müssen. Er flickte die zerfetzten Decken, ließ einen nassen Fleck in einer Ecke des Kellers verschwinden und wandte sich erst dann seinen Verletzungen zu. Die Schrammen waren nur oberflächlich, was er vor allem der Selbstheilungsfähigkeit seines Körpers zu verdanken hatte. Obwohl Heilzauber keine große Wirkung auf ihn hatten, benutzte er einige, bis zumindest das Brennen seiner Wunden zu einem leichten Jucken abgeklungen war. Als er vorsichtig den Schorf abkratzte, kam bereits die helle neue Haut zum Vorschein. Es war eine der leichteren Nächte gewesen.

Er öffnete die magisch versiegelte Tür und verließ seinen Keller. Seine Kleidung lag ordentlich zusammengelegt auf dem Stuhl neben der Kellertür, wo er sie gestern Abend zurückgelassen hatte. Er fror erbärmlich und zog sich rasch an. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Ärmeltasche seines Pullovers und stieg dann die Treppen hoch. Auf halber Höhe kehrte er noch einmal um, weil er vergessen hatte, das Licht in seinem Gefängnis auszumachen. Als er endlich den Keller seines kleinen Häuschens verlassen konnte und seine Küche betrat, begrüßte ihn strahlender Sonnenschein, der durch das Fenster hereinfiel. Er schloss gequält seine müden Augen, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Sein Magen meldete sich energisch zu Wort. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kühlschrank, aber er wusste, dass dieser fast leer war und nichts enthielt, auf dass er augenblicklich Appetit gehabt hätte. Sein Hunger war spezieller Natur. Er würde warten müssen. Hoffentlich kam Bernard bald.

Er stellte einen Topf Wasser auf den Herd. Als er die Kaffeedose öffnete und ihm der Geruch in die Nase stieg, wäre ihm beinah übel geworden, aber ohne einen kräftigen Koffeinschub würde er den heutigen Tag kaum überstehen. Er atmete durch den Mund und versuchte, dem aufdringlichen Kaffeearoma keine Beachtung zu schenken. Gerade als das Wasser kochte, klingelte es an der Haustür. Er drehte das Gas herunter, bevor er nachsah. Ein Blick durch den Spion zeigte ihm, dass ein junger Mann von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren vor der Tür stand. Er war mittelgroß, machte einen leicht verwahrlosten Eindruck, hatte lange braune Haare und trug Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

Rasch öffnete er die Tür und dankte allen Göttern für Bernard. Ihre kleine Gruppe hatte großes Glück, dass der Junge außer Phase war und sich auch nicht mit ihnen synchronisiert hatte, als er zu ihnen gestoßen war.

»Guten Morgen«, wurde er fröhlich gegrüßt, als er die Tür öffnete. »Du siehst grauenhaft aus«, sagte der junge Mann und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. »Unruhige Nacht?«

Zur Antwort hätte er am liebsten geknurrt, aber der Hauch eines Geruchs, der dem Korb des Jungen entstieg, ließ ihm buchstäblich das Wasser ihm Mund zusammenlaufen. Er schloss wortlos wieder hinter seinem Besucher ab, während Bernard bereits in die Küche verschwand.

Als er ihm folgte, hörte er schon das Klappern einer Eisenpfanne auf dem Herd. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und überließ Bernard den Rest der Frühstücksvorbereitungen.

Gleich darauf wurde eine große Tasse Kaffee vor ihm auf den Tisch gestellt. Er versuchte, den bitter-scharfen Geruch zu ignorieren, als er einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. Zu solchen Zeiten hasste er Kaffee noch mehr als sonst, aber gleichzeitig brauchte er ihn nötiger als gewöhnlich. Er lauschte dem Brutzeln in der Pfanne, um sich abzulenken. Allmählich breitete sich ein anderer, angenehmerer Duft in der Küche aus. Sein Magen knurrte vernehmlich auf, und er wollte Bernard schon sagen, dass es genug sei, aber da landete bereits ein Teller mit zwei kurz angebratenen Koteletts vor seiner Nase. Er musste sich zwingen, nach Messer und Gabel zu greifen. Am liebsten hätte er die Fleischscheiben in die Hände genommen und sofort seine Zähne hineingeschlagen. Das Fleisch war innen noch blutig, und er schlang die ersten Bissen hinunter, ohne sich lange mit Kauen aufzuhalten.

»Hast du noch Eier da?«, fragte ihn Bernard.

Er unterbrach seine Nahrungsaufnahme lange genug, um zu antworten: »Weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Im Kühlschrank.«

Offensichtlich waren noch welche da, den gleich darauf brutzelte es erneut in der Pfanne. Bernard stellte das Radio an, während er sich seine eigenes Frühstück machte, und pfiff irgendein Lied mit, das gerade lief.

Er war inzwischen mit seinem ersten Kotelett fertig und fühlte sich um einiges besser. Gut genug jedenfalls, um sich nicht allzu sehr an der guten Laune seines Besuchers zu stören. Das zweite Kotelett ging er langsamer an, und bald schon leistete ihm Bernard Gesellschaft. Er versuchte, nicht auf dessen Frühstück zu starren, sondern sich ganz auf das Fleischstück auf seinem eigenen Teller zu konzentrieren. Zwar hätte er momentan ohnehin keine gebratenen Eier hinuntergebracht, aber der Futterneid war trotzdem stark und weckte schlummernde Aggressionen, wenn er jemandem beim Essen zusehen musste.

Bernard und er aßen schweigend. Nur das leise Gedudel des Radios und das Kratzen des Bestecks auf den Tellern war zu hören. Als er auch sein zweites Kotelett vertilgt hatte, fühlte er sich wesentlich besser. Er zögerte, aber nahm dann doch einen übriggebliebenen Knochen in die Hand und fing an, die Fleischreste abzunagen. Er fühlte sich satt und zufrieden und hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn er sich jetzt auf seine Couch legen und ein Verdauungsschläfchen hätte halten können. Aber Bernard und er würden den Vormittag damit verbringen, ihre übliche Runde zu machen und nach den anderen drei zu sehen. Er war der einzige Zauberer in ihrer Gruppe. Auch wenn seine Heilzauber selten gebraucht wurden, so war es doch seine Pflicht, sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass die anderen die Nacht gut überstanden hatten.

Bernard war inzwischen mit seinem Frühstück fertig und räumte sein Geschirr weg.

»Na, alter Mann«, sagte der Junge dann, »wirst du heute noch fertig?«

Bevor er etwas auf diese Respektlosigkeit erwidern konnte, erklang ein Klopfen am Küchenfenster, das sie beide herumfahren ließ. Eine Eule! Bernard wich zurück und brachte den Tisch zwischen sich und den Störenfried. Der Junge misstraute allem, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu, wenn man bedachte, welche Erfahrungen er mit Zauberern und ihrer Welt in seinem kurzen Leben hatte machen müssen. Bernard hatte auch länger als die anderen gebraucht, bis er sein Misstrauen und seine Vorsicht ihm gegenüber abgelegt hatte.

Seufzend legte er den saubergenagten Knochen zurück auf den Teller und ging zum Fenster, um die Nachricht des Botenvogels in Empfang zu nehmen. Er rechnete eigentlich mit einer neuen Schikane des Zaubereiministeriums und war umso überraschter, als er den Absender las. Ein Brief von Albus. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Bernard musste seine Anspannung bemerkt haben, denn kaum hatte er sich wieder gesetzt, um den Brief zu lesen, kam der Junge, trat hinter ihn und begann, seine verspannten Schultern zu massieren.

Bernard hatte außerdem offensichtlich mitgelesen, denn kaum hatte er den Brief sinken lassen, fragte der Junge: »Wirst du annehmen?«

Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Einerseits war es in vieler Hinsicht das verlockendste Angebot, das er jemals erhalten hatte, andererseits würde er ihre kleine Gruppe im Stich lassen müssen. Bernards Frage hatte nicht ängstlich geklungen, aber auch nicht begeistert. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung, und er würde gründlich darüber nachdenken müssen. Die Gruppe mochte auch eine Weile ohne ihn auskommen können, und solange Bernard da war, ging es ihnen immer noch besser als vielen anderen, aber trotzdem würde er sich illoyal und wie ein Verräter fühlen, wenn er sie verließ. Selbst wenn es nur für ein Jahr sein sollte. Aber neben seinen persönlichen Gefühlen gab es noch mehr zu bedenken. Er könnte ein Beispiel sein für sie alle, ein juristischer und politischer Präzedenzfall weit über seine individuelle Betroffenheit hinaus, wenn er das Angebot annahm.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte er schließlich. »Ich muss darüber nachdenken, wenn ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann.«

Bernard schlang die Arme von hinten um ihn und legte tröstend den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er würde die ihre kleine Gruppe wirklich vermissen, wenn – und falls – er das Angebot annahm. Sie waren seit über vier Jahren füreinander da, und diese Jahre waren mit die besten seines Lebens gewesen. Keine große Sache, wenn man alles in Betracht zog, aber trotzdem etwas, das man nicht leichtfertig aufgab. Nicht einmal für Albus Dumbledore.

Er tätschelte beruhigend Bernards Arm, bevor er aufstand.

»Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen«, sagte er. »Die anderen werden schon auf uns warten.«

Der Junge sprang auf und nahm seinen Korb. Er selbst leerte angewidert den letzten Rest kalten Kaffees aus seiner Tasse. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und todmüde, aber nach zwei schlaflosen Nächten war das nicht anders zu erwarten. Man hätte annehmen sollen, dass er nach einem viertel Jahrhundert daran gewöhnt war, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Je älter er wurde, umso schwerer schien es zu werden. Aber Leute wie er hatten bekanntermaßen keine hohe Lebenserwartung. Und vermutlich hielten die meisten Menschen das für eine Wohltat. Er selbst war gerade einmal dreiunddreißig, jedoch waren seine Schläfen bereits angegraut, und er war der Älteste in ihrer Gruppe.

»Remus! Kommst du jetzt?«, rief ihm Bernard zu, der schon im Flur an der Haustür stand und ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.

Remus rieb sich die müden Augen, gähnte noch einmal ausdauernd und raffte sich dann mit einem Ruck auf, um dem Jungen zu folgen. Er würde sich erst gegen Mittag, wenn sie von ihrer Runde zurückkamen, hinlegen und ein wenig Schlaf nachholen können. Er hasste diese allmonatlich wiederkehrende Tortur. Es war nicht leicht, ein Werwolf zu sein.

* * *

Mrs. Kathryn Goldstein, geborene Smith, warf ihrem Schwiegervater einen warnenden Blick zu, als dieser dazu ansetzen wollte, etwas zu sagen.

»Du kannst gehen, Anthony«, beschied sie ihren Sohn.

Mochte Marcus auch der Meinung sein, Anthony wäre alt genug, an diesem kleinen Familienrat teilzunehmen, so teilte sie diese Ansicht keineswegs. Ihr Sohn würde noch früh genug mit den schmutzigen Seiten dieses Konflikts Bekanntschaft schließen. Er war trotz seines erwachsenen Benehmens, auf das sie nicht wenig stolz war, erst dreizehn, und er besuchte mit Draco Malfoy Hogwarts, auch wenn sie ihn verschiedenen Häusern waren. Ihn in das folgende Gespräch einzubeziehen, mochte Marcus für normal halten, aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Anthony mit dem Wissen um ihre Pläne belastet wurde. Theodore ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er mit ihrer Entscheidung einverstanden war oder nicht. Manchmal konnte er so sein. In vieler Hinsicht war er seinem Vater ähnlicher, als er es zugeben wollte. Trotzdem hatte sie es nie bedauert, ihn geheiratet zu haben, auch wenn sie beide damals noch viel zu jung gewesen waren.

Als Anthony den Salon verlassen hatte, klingelte sie nach einem Hauselfen und befahl ihm, Tee zu servieren. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass Marcus oder Theo von ihrem Feuerwhiskey auf Tee umsteigen würden, aber sie selbst brauchte jetzt etwas Anregendes, und Alkohol kam nicht infrage.

Theo begann einen Privatsphärenzauber, während sie warteten. Eigentlich sollte das innerhalb ihres eigenen Hauses überflüssig sein, aber Vorsicht war mehr als angebracht, und selbst Paranoia war unter den gegebenen Umständen eine vernünftige Haltung. Er vergaß auch nicht, den Kamin vom Netz zu nehmen, vor dem sie saßen, was man tatsächlich nur paranoid nennen konnte.

Inzwischen hatte einer der Hauselfen ein großes Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee, drei Tassen und einer Platte Kümmelkuchen serviert. Eigentlich liebte sie den Kümmelkuchen der Hauselfen, aber heute begnügte sie sich mit Tee. Theo und Marcus lehnten erwartungsgemäß ab, und Theo schenkte seinem Vater und sich stattdessen noch Feuerwhiskey nach.

»Lucius Malfoy also«, durchbrach ihr Schwiegervater das Schweigen. »Das deckt sich mit den Berichten aus meinen anderen Quellen.«

Kathryn fühlte inzwischen keinen Hass mehr bei der Erwähnung von Lucius Malfoys Namen, nur noch kalte Wut. Dieser Bastard würde bezahlen.

»Er hat inzwischen viel Einfluss gewonnen«, sagte Theo, »zu viel, um offen gegen ihn vorzugehen. Selbst der Rücktritt als Schulrat ist nur ein kleiner Rückschlag. Er geht mittlerweile unverhohlen auf Stimmenkauf im Wizengamot. Und die andere Seite ist auch nicht untätig. Auch Dumbledore bereitet sich vor. Er hat unter der Hand Kontakt zu einigen Mitgliedern seines alten Ordens aufgenommen. Es scheint so, als würde sich Geschichte doch wiederholen, ob als Farce oder Tragödie muss sich noch herausstellen.«

Kathryn wünschte, ihr Mann hätte das Offensichtliche nicht so deutlich ausgesprochen. Aber er hatte recht. Der drohende Schatten eines neuen Zaubererkriegs hing über ihren Köpfen, und sie alle wussten, was für ein Grauen der Terror das letzte Mal mit sich gebracht hatte.

»Vergessen wir Dumbledore für den Moment«, sagte sie entschieden. »Solange die Gegenseite sich noch ruhig verhält, können wir ihn als neutrale Kraft einstufen. Und wenn sich die Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords tatsächlich aus der Deckung wagt, wird er zumindest ihre Angriffe auf sich ziehen und eine Ablenkung darstellen. Wenden wir uns wieder den akuten Problemen zu.«

»Lucius Malfoy«, stimmte Marcus ihr zu. »Er ist viel zu gefährlich geworden. Hat insgeheim unzählige Kontakte geknüpft und bereitet im Hintergrund alles auf die ›Wiederkunft‹ dieses … seines Herrn und Meisters vor. Fühlt sich sogar stark genug, die Neutralität von Hogwarts zu missachten. Dieser schwachsinnige Dummkopf! Abraxas war immer der Meinung, dass Lucius eigentlich nach Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff gehört hätte. Hätte ihn für seine Dummdreistigkeit ausgepeitscht. Der alte Halunke dreht sich bestimmt im Grabe um.«

»Abraxas' Grab soll nicht unsere Sorge sein«, fiel Kathryn ein. Sie schauderte. Politik. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, bis sie wirklich verstanden hatte, was in der Zaubererwelt unter Politik verstanden wurde. Und das, obwohl sie sehr schnell nach ihrem Abgang von Hogwarts damit konfrontiert worden war. Die Morde und Terroranschläge der Todesser hatten ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, als sie mit Anthony schwanger war. Doch dann hatte der Dunkle Lord unvermittelt seinen Tod gefunden, noch ehe ihr Sohn seinen zweiten Geburtstag in jener Zeit des ständigen Terrors hätte erleben müssen. Mit einem Mal war der Spuk vorbei gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern wieder nach England zurückgeholt, und eine Weile lang hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob alles nur ein schlimmer, aber kurzer Alptraum gewesen wäre. Doch jetzt begann alles von neuem.

»Das Grab seines Sohnes ist es, mit dem wir uns beschäftigen sollten.« Sie war selbst ein wenig erstaunt, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang. »Wir können nicht zulassen, dass er weiterhin an Einfluss gewinnt.«

»Das ist die richtige Einstellung!« Marcus schien überrascht, schenkte ihr jedoch ein anerkennendes Lächeln. »Wo, wann und wie. Das sind die eigentlichen Fragen.«

Theo leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und schenkte sich dann nach. »Es wird nicht leicht sein. Er muss damit rechnen, dass irgendjemand versucht, ihn für sein letztes Unternehmen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Er wird vorsichtig sein und sich möglichst wenig exponieren.«

Ihr Schwiegervater lachte hart auf. »Du unterschätzt seinen Mut, mein Sohn. Und seine Dummheit. Lucius Malfoy ist in seinem Herzen ein wahrer Gryffindor. Verwegen, unbedacht, jederzeit bereit, die größten Risiken einzugehen, ohne einen Gedanken an die Folgen zu verschwenden. Sieh dir an, wie stümperhaft er diese Tagebuchsache eingefädelt hat. Er ist eine Spielernatur. Hatte nicht einmal einen Eventualplan, falls sein Vorhaben danebengehen sollte. Nein, er wird sich nicht zu Hause verkriechen und stillhalten, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist.«

»Selbst wenn er das vorhätte«, griff Kathryn vermittelnd ein, »es gibt Anlässe, zu denen er erscheinen muss, wenn er nicht an Gesicht verlieren will. Der Sommerball bei den Aldertons.«

Sie hatte bereits einige Zeit über das Problem nachgedacht und glaubte, eine Lösung gefunden zu haben.

»Die Aldertons sind unsere Verbündeten«, wandte Theo ein. »Wir würden sie in eine unmögliche Position bringen, wenn wir das Friedensgebot eines Festes missachten. Sie wären zur Aufkündigung unseres Bündnisses und sogar zur Vergeltung verpflichtet.«

»Nur wenn wir uns erwischen lassen!«, entgegnete Marcus verächtlich. »Außerdem können wir uns im Notfall darauf berufen, dass Malfoy eine unangekündigte Fehde vom Zaun gebrochen hat, als er ein Mitglied der Familie einer tödlichen Gefahr ausgesetzt hat. Blutrache. Eine _ultio_ bricht jedes Friedensgebot.«

»Das würde vor dem Wizengamot nicht halten«, widersprach Theo ruhig. »Wir könnten höchstens eine Entschädigung nach dem _parentare_ verlangen, und das reicht für die Beseitigung eines Gastes unter fremdem Dach nicht aus. Und wir sollten auch nicht den gleichen Fehler wie Lucius Malfoy machen. Selbst wenn wir noch so vorsichtig vorgehen, die Gefahr einer Entdeckung, auch einer nachträglichen, dürfen wir nicht von vorneherein ausschließen.«

Bevor ihr Schwiegervater darauf entgegnen konnte, schritt Kathryn ein. »Das trifft auf ein einfaches _parentare_ zu, aber wie sähe es aus, wenn wir – oder ein verbündetes Haus – _talio_ geltend machen könnte?«

Die beiden Männer musterten sie mit dem gleichen Stirnrunzeln, was sie noch ähnlicher aussehen ließ. Schließlich war es Theo, der fragte.

»Natürlich wäre das etwas anderes, aber es wurden nur Muggelstämmige von dem Basilisken angegriffen«, sagte er vorsichtig. »Selbst wenn wir uns mit der Familie eines Opfers einigen könnten, das Wizengamot würde das niemals akzeptieren. Sie würden Muggeln niemals ein Talionsrecht oder irgendeine andere Form der erweiterten Rache einräumen.«

»Muggelstämmige waren nicht die einzigen Betroffenen«, widersprach Kathryn. »Auch die Weasleys könnten Vergeltung fordern.«

Ihr Mann und ihr Schwiegervater starrten sie an. Diesmal war es Marcus, der den Einwand vorbrachte, mit dem sie gerechnet hatte.

»Die Weasleys hätten zwar ohne Zweifel das Recht dazu, aber allein besitzen sie weder den nötigen Einfluss noch die erforderlichen Mittel. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen Pakt mit Blutsverrätern zu schließen, und sei es nur aus Rücksicht auf unsere anderen Verbündeten, von den Folgen für den Status unserer Familie ganz abgesehen.«

»Mit den Weasleys nicht«, gestand ihm Kathryn zu. »Aber wie steht es mit Molly Prewett? Solange die Prewetts kein neues Familienoberhaupt haben, kann es ihr niemand verwehren, im Namen der Prewetts bindende Verträge einzugehen, nicht wahr?«

Sie sah von ihrem Mann zu ihrem Schwiegervater. Anscheinend begannen die beiden zu begreifen, worauf sie hinauswollte. Sie hatte sich die halbe Nacht in der Bibliothek um die Ohren geschlagen und sich durch schwerverständliche Texte voller juristischer Spitzfindigkeiten und absurder Präzedenzfälle gekämpft, bis sie auf diese Möglichkeit gestoßen war.

»Selbstverständlich wäre eine diskrete Beseitigung von Lucius Malfoy vorzuziehen«, fuhr sie fort. »Aber für den Fall einer Entdeckung würden wir uns so wenigstens in einer juristischen Grauzone bewegen. Einige Stimmen würde das im Wizengamot bringen, vor allem von denjenigen, die nur einen legalen Vorwand dafür brauchen, und der Rest …« Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. »… der Rest lässt sich überzeugen. Mit Argumenten oder Galleonen, falls nötig.«

Marcus lachte, und Theo sah sie nachdenklich an, bevor er nickte. »Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Eine Rückversicherung kann nie schaden. Aber wie treten wir unauffällig mit den Weas… mit Molly Prewett in Kontakt? Das heißt – sind nicht die Fawcetts ihre Nachbarn?«

Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf. »Wir sollten so wenige wie möglich involvieren. Die Fawcetts sind zwar zuverlässig, aber wer weiß, wie sie zu einem Bündnis mit den Weasleys stehen würden. Selbst wenn es nur pro forma mit einer geborenen Prewett geschlossen wird. Nein, ich werde mich persönlich mit Molly Weasley in Verbindung setzen. Wenn sie sich überzeugen lässt –«

»Eine Prewett?«, unterbrach sie Marcus. »Keine Sorge, sie gibt ihre Zustimmung, wenn sie erfährt, gegen wen es geht. Die Prewetts waren immer ein verdammt stolzer und rachsüchtiger Haufen. Wenn die Frau könnte, würde sie Lucius wahrscheinlich eigenhändig die Haut in Streifen schneiden und ihn danach in Salz wälzen.«

Nach diesen Worten setzte Schweigen ein. Kathryn legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Unbewusst begann sie, mit ihrem Daumen die ersten Striche der Bewahrungsrune nachzuziehen, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe zwang. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Mann oder ihr Schwiegervater jetzt schon erfuhren, dass sie schwanger war. Sie bezweifelte, dass die beiden mit ihrer Entscheidung einverstanden gewesen wären. Aber sie würde ihre Tochter nicht in eine Welt setzen, die erneut von Todessern und einem Dunklen Lord bedroht wurde, selbst wenn sie dazu ihre Schwangerschaft ein volles Jahrzehnt lang würde anhalten müssen. Es war schlimm genug, dass Anthony in solchen Zeiten aufwachsen musste. Ihre Tochter würde erst dann geboren werden, wenn diese neue Gefahr beseitigt war. Gründlich beseitigt und mit Stumpf und Stiel ausgerottet, das hatte sie sich geschworen.

»So weit, so gut«, sagte Theo schließlich. »Wir haben eine mögliche Rückversicherung, das Wo und Wann steht fest, bleibt nur noch die Frage nach dem Wie.«

»Das könnt ihr mir überlassen«, sagte Marcus. »Ich habe da bereits eine Möglichkeit ins Auge gefasst.«

Weder sie noch ihr Mann stellten weitere Fragen. Ihr Schwiegervater war ein Zaubertrankmeister. Ein Tropfen im richtigen Glas, ein Nadelstich, ein Händedruck – ja, wahrscheinlich am ehesten so etwas Unauffälliges wie ein Händedruck. Mit einem speziell abgestimmten Kontaktgift. Niemand würde ihren Schwiegervater verdächtigen; schließlich war weithin bekannt, wo seine politischen Sympathien lagen. Zumindest gelegen hatten, wie Kathryn hoffte, auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht völlig sicher war. Wenn Marcus nicht so vernarrt in seinen Enkel gewesen wäre, wer mochte wissen, auf welcher Seite er sich dann wiedergefunden hätte?

»Aber was ist mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn?«, wollte Marcus wissen. »Sollten wir nicht die Gelegenheit nutzen –«

»Nein!«, widersprach Kathryn heftig. »Wir führen keinen Krieg gegen Kinder!«

Sie schauderte erneut. Die schiere Beiläufigkeit, mit der ihr Schwiegervater seinen Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Als ginge es nicht um Menschen, sondern tatsächlich nur um Familienpolitik. Womöglich handelte es sich aus seiner Sicht auch nur darum. Eine günstige Gelegenheit, die Linie der Malfoys zu beenden und gleichzeitig jeden Racheakt durch völlige Auslöschung des Gegners zu unterbinden. Es mochte sogar rein logisch betrachtet die naheliegendste Lösung sein, aber sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass das Blut von Unschuldigen an ihren Händen klebte. Selbst Lucius Malfoy war fast schon zu viel, auch wenn seine Beseitigung eine Notwendigkeit darstellte. Aber das Oberhaupt der Malfoys hatte sich bewusst für die falsche Seite entschieden. Und er hatte bewiesen, dass er zu gefährlich war, um weiterhin am Leben gelassen zu werden.

»Ich denke auch nicht, dass das nötig sein wird«, sprang ihr Theo bei. »Narcissa ist eine vorsichtige Frau. Wenn ihr Mann nicht mehr da ist, wird sie zwar de facto Oberhaupt der Malfoys sein, aber auch geschwächt und relativ isoliert dastehen. Sie wird ihr Hauptaugenmerk darauf legen, ihren Sohn zu schützen. Wenn man ihr klarmacht, dass sie nichts weiter zu befürchten hat, wenn sie sich ruhig verhält, wird sie genau das tun. Ein anonymer Ratschlag sollte genügen.«

»Meinetwegen«, gab ihr Schwiegervater nach. »Wenn ihr glaubt, dass Narcissa und ihr Sohn keine Bedrohung darstellen … Dann wäre soweit alles klar. Der Sommerball der Aldertons. Ich kümmere mich alle diesbezüglichen Details, und du«, wandte er sich an Kathryn, »klärst ein eventuelles Bündnis mit den ›Prewetts‹ ab. Als Absicherung für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass etwas schieflaufen sollte.«

Sie nickte bestätigend. Marcus hatte recht, alles Wichtige war besprochen. Ein seltsam surreales Gefühl ergriff von ihr Besitz, als ihr Schwiegervater durch den reaktivierten Kamin verschwand und sie wieder mit Theo allein war. Hatten sie gerade eben wirklich beschlossen, einen Menschen zu töten? War das so einfach? Sie fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob sie vielleicht nur träumte, aber da berührte sie Theo an der Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen.

»Alles in Ordnung, Kathy?«, fragte er besorgt.

Er erschien ihr wie ein Fremder, nicht wie der Mann, den sie liebte und den sie geheiratet hatte. Aber das Gefühl dauerte nur einen Moment, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein«, antwortete sie, stand auf und umarmte ihn. »Nicht in Ordnung«, flüsterte sie, als er sie in die Arme schloss. »Aber es geht schon wieder.«

Für Anthony, dachte sie. Und für meine ungeborene Tochter. Und all die Toten des letzten Krieges. Ihre Schuld war dagegen nur ein kleiner Preis, und sie war bereit, ihn zu zahlen.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy starrte aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers. Draußen flogen sein Sohn und ein paar seiner Freunde über dem kleinen Quidditchfeld im Garten. Ein beruhigend friedlicher Anblick. Manchmal brauchte er solche Momente, um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, wofür er eigentlich kämpfte.

Er wandte sich ab und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Siebenundzwanzig zu fünfundzwanzig. Bei drei Enthaltungen. Es war so knapp gewesen. Beinahe hätte er es geschafft. Warum konnten diese verbohrten Schwachköpfe im Wizengamot nicht begreifen, welche Gefahr die Muggel darstellten? Sie waren nur bessere Tiere. Gefährliche Tiere, die sich massenhaft vermehrten und weit in der Überzahl waren. Und ihre ekelhafte Brut würde die Welt der Zauberer allmählich infiltrieren und von innen heraus zerstören, wenn man ihnen nicht Einhalt gebot. Falsche Rücksichtnahme, fehlgeleitete Rührseligkeit, dumme Sentimentalität. Diese alten Tattergreise begriffen nicht, dass es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod war, den sie mit den Muggeln führten. Und die Schlammblüter waren die Speerspitze des Feindes.

In letzter Zeit häuften sich die Rückschläge, und Lucius hasste Rückschläge. Seine Absetzung als Schulrat war eine unerträgliche Demütigung gewesen, aber an sich bedeutungslos. Die verlorene Abstimmung über das neugefasste Muggelschutzgesetz dagegen war wesentlich ernster. Er hatte wirklich damit gerechnet, zumindest ein Patt erreichen zu können. Das hätte ausgereicht, um den Gesetzentwurf scheitern zu lassen. Stattdessen war einer seiner sicheren Kandidaten umgefallen, und ein weiterer hatte sich enthalten. Lucius hatte keine Zweifel, wem er diese Niederlage zu verdanken hatte. Der verfluchte Muggelfreund Albus Dumbledore und seine ständigen Einmischungen! Nur er konnte im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen und seinen absehbaren Erfolg im letzten Augenblick in eine Niederlage verwandelt haben.

Natürlich war auch der Misserfolg seiner Hogwartsaktion nicht hilfreich gewesen. Im Nachhinein musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ein zu großes Wagnis eingegangen war. Damals war er der Meinung gewesen, dass der mögliche Gewinn ein gewisses Risiko rechtfertigte, aber aus heutiger Sicht war es ein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte Albus Dumbledore nicht von seinem Sessel stoßen können – nicht dauerhaft –, hatte den Weasleys weder schaden noch sie diskreditieren können, und immer noch stand Hogwarts den Schlammblütern offen, die weiterhin die Kinder der Zaubererschaft mit ihren dreckigen Muggeleinflüssen vergiften konnten. Wenn er auch nur eines dieser Ziele hätte erreichen können, wäre das eine ausreichende Rechtfertigung für das Risiko gewesen, das er eingegangen war. Aber nach Lage der Dinge hatte sein Plan auf ganzer Linie versagt.

Er starrte auf das Porträt seines Vaters, das er gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch aufgehängt hatte. Der alte Mistkerl schlief höchst unpatriarchisch mit offenem Mund in seinem Sessel und schnarchte. Vermutlich schnarchte er. Lucius hatte das Bild vor Jahren mit einem Stillefluch belegt, als er das ständige Keifen und Kritisieren sattgehabt hatte. Sein Vater war im Tod nicht anders als zu Lebzeiten. Beinahe konnte er ihn hören. »Du bist eine Schande für den Namen Malfoy! Bist du sicher, dass dich der Hut nicht nach Gryffindor stecken wollte?«

Abraxas Malfoy hatte niemals an eine Sache geglaubt. Prinzipienlos bis ins Mark war er gewesen, der egozentrische Bastard. Für ihn hatte es immer nur eine Frage gegeben: Was nützt mir das? Höchstens noch: Was nützt das den Malfoys? Alles andere hatte ihn nicht interessiert. Lucius erinnerte sich gut, wie sein Vater entdeckt hatte, dass er das Dunkle Mal empfangen hatte. »Und darauf bist du stolz? Gebrandmarkt wie ein Stück Schlachtvieh? Du törichtes Balg! Was glaubst du, wird dir dein närrischer Idealismus einbringen? Du bist und bleibst ein Gryffindor, wie er leibt und lebt!«

Er war nie so kurz davor gewesen, Abraxas umzubringen, wie damals. Er hatte es nur deshalb nicht getan, weil der alte Mann bereits von den Drachenpocken gezeichnet gewesen war und seine Tage ohnehin gezählt gewesen waren. Sein Vater hatte immer gewusst, wo seine empfindlichen Stellen waren und wie er ihm am meisten wehtun konnte. Seine dauerndes Lamentieren, dass sein Sohn eine Schande für Slytherin und im Grunde seines Herzens ein närrischer Gryffindor wäre, hatte Lucius umso mehr getroffen, weil es ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthalten hatte. Der Hut hatte ihm tatsächlich die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin gelassen. Doch er hatte nicht in ein Haus gewollt, in dem es von Blutsverrätern und Schlammblütern wimmelte, und er hatte seine Entscheidung für Slytherin nie bedauert. Sein Vater war das erste und einzige Mal, soweit Lucius sich zurückerinnern konnte, wirklich stolz auf ihn gewesen. Der Stolz hatte nicht lange angehalten.

Draco hatte in gewisser Weise große Ähnlichkeit mit Abraxas. Lucius hatte zwar versucht, seinem Sohn ein besserer Vater zu sein, bei aller nötigen Strenge stets gerecht zu bleiben und ihm Werte zu vermitteln, die über reinen Egoismus hinausgingen, aber er war sich oft nicht sicher, ob er mit seinen Bemühungen Erfolg gehabt hatte. Draco bewies manchmal eine Ichbezogenheit und moralische Flexibilität, die Lucius unangenehm an die Rückgratlosigkeit von Abraxas gemahnte.

Auch Narcissa war da keine große Hilfe bei der Erziehung ihres Sohnes gewesen. Er liebte sie abgöttisch, auch noch nach den vielen Jahren, die sie verheiratet waren, aber auch sie neigte gelegentlich zu Opportunismus. Im Prinzip teilte sie seine Ansichten und Ziele, aber sie war nicht wirklich bereit, für deren Durchsetzung auch persönliche Opfer zu bringen. Im Augenblick war sie dabei, zu ihm auf Distanz zu gehen und das auch jeden wissen zu lassen. Aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie dies tun würde und warum. Und er war durchaus einverstanden. In letzter Zeit war so viel schiefgegangen, dass ein bisschen Vorsicht selbst ihm angezeigt schien. Sein Vorgehen hatte ihm viele Feinde eingebracht, und mit seinem politischen Einfluss wuchs auch die Zahl seiner Gegner, da gab er sich keinen Illusionen hin.

Aber er glaubte nicht, dass es jemand wirklich wagen würde, gegen ihn oder seine Familie direkt vorzugehen. Dazu hatte der Name Malfoy zu viel Gewicht in der Zaubererwelt.

Nachdenklich zog er den Ärmel seiner Robe hoch und betrachtete das Dunkle Mal, dass sich blass auf der Haut seines Unterarms abzeichnete. In einer Hinsicht hatte sein Vater recht gehabt: Es war ein Akt jugendlichen Idealismus gewesen, und sogar töricht – aus heutiger Sicht. Aber damals hatte eine beinahe revolutionäre Aufbruchstimmung geherrscht, und der Dunkle Lord hatte ihnen allen neue Hoffnung gegeben, dass sich die Zustände wirklich in kurzer Zeit ändern ließen. Doch heute … Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob er die unverkennbaren Anzeichen für die bevorstehende Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords begrüßen sollte. Natürlich würde ein charismatischer Führer ihrer Sache neuen Zulauf verschaffen, so hätte man meinen können, aber die Zeiten hatten sich auch geändert. Über ein Jahrzehnt war vergangen, und die Welt hatte sich weitergedreht. Heute war sein politischer Einfluss als Oberhaupt des Hauses Malfoy wichtiger für ihren Kampf als der politische Terror der frühen Aufbruchsjahre ihrer Bewegung. Lucius bezweifelte, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Sicht der Dinge teilen würde. Er war immer sehr engagiert gewesen, fast schon zu fanatisch, und auch eifersüchtig darauf bedacht, dass niemand ihm seine Position als ihr unangefochtener Anführer streitig machte. Der Dunkle Lord würde vielleicht nicht erfreut sein, dass einer seiner Mitstreiter so viel politische Macht erlangt hatte, wenn er selbst wieder die Arena betrat.

Lucius versteckte das Dunkle Mal wieder sorgfältig unter dem Ärmel seiner Robe. Er brauchte es nicht mehr, um sich daran zu erinnern, wofür er seinen Kampf führte. Er ging wieder zum Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und öffnete es weit. Die Sommersonne schien und badete den Garten des Malfoy-Anwesens in ihrem Licht. Die Luft war warm und schwer vom Duft der blühenden Sträucher und Stauden. Draco und seine Freunde spielten nicht mehr auf dem Quidditchfeld, aber von irgendwo erschallte unbekümmertes Gelächter.

Es erfühlte Lucius' Herz mit Freude und verlieh ihm neue Kraft. Das war es, was wichtig war. Das musste beschützt werden, das durfte nicht untergehen. Auch wenn es manchmal mühselig und frustrierend war und große Opfer verlangte, das machte es alles wert. Für den Erhalt eines Paradieses, für das Fortbestehen einer Lebensweise, für seinen Sohn. Allein dafür lohnte sich der Kampf.

* * *

Molly Weasley hatte lange überlegt, ob sie ihrem Mann von dem Brief erzählen sollte, und es schließlich dem Schicksal überlassen. Sie hatte Arthur beim Frühstück gesagt, dass eine Freundin sie eingeladen hätte, und wenn er nachgefragt hätte, dann hätte sie ihm auch den Rest erzählt. Er hatte nicht gefragt.

Vielleicht war das sogar die bessere Lösung. Sie hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Der Brief enthielt zwar Andeutungen, die sie glaubte, entschlüsselt zu haben, aber nichts Konkretes. Nun, sie würde bald Genaueres erfahren, nicht wahr?

Die Goldsteins. Was konnten die Goldsteins von ihr wollen? Sie war seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr in solchen Kreisen verkehrt. Nicht mehr, seit sie Arthur geheiratet hatte. Sie hatte es auch kaum jemals bedauert. Auch im Nachhinein war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Natürlich war es nicht immer leicht, vor allem, was das Materielle betraf, aber Arthur, die Kinder und ihr Leben im Fuchsbau glichen das mehr als aus. Trotzdem hatte sie für diesen Besuch eine ihrer alten Festtagsroben, die sie als junges Mädchen getragen hatte, aus ihrem Schrank hervorgeholt, und nach einigen Änderungszaubern hatte sie sich hineinzwängen können. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder eine formelle Robe zu tragen. Die Silberfäden glitzerten in komplexen Mustern durch den orangefarbenen Samt des Stoffes. Es war kein Modell, wie es heutzutage auf den Modeseiten von _Witch Weekly_ auftauchte, aber klassisch genug, um nicht unangenehm aufzufallen und jedenfalls besser als das, was sie normalerweise im Haus trug.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Flurspiegel, konnte aber an ihrer Erscheinung nichts auszusetzen finden. Sie war eben kein junges Mädchen mehr, und klein und ein wenig pummelig war sie auch damals schon gewesen.

Ohne sich länger aufzuhalten, griff sie nach dem Flohpulver, warf es ins Kaminfeuer und trat Sekunden später aus dem Kamin in der Empfangshalle der Goldsteins. Der Anblick nahm ihr den Atem. Es war nicht die Pracht der Halle, der glänzende spiegelnde Marmor, der gewaltige funkelnde Kronleuchter und die breite Eingangstreppe, die sie so überwältigten, sondern ihre eigenen Erinnerungen. Sie kam sich wieder wie ein junges Mädchen vor, das in der riesigen Empfangshalle ihres Elternhauses stand. Halb erwartete sie, dass gleich ihre kleinen Brüder lachend die Treppen heruntergerannt kamen, verfolgt vom schimpfenden Regaster, dem einzigen Hauself, der jemals eine Chance gegen die beiden gehabt hatte. Sie riss sich zusammen. Es war über dreißig Jahre her, dass sie das Anwesen der Prewetts betreten hatte, und Fabian und Gideon waren vor fünfzehn Jahren gestorben. Zwei Monate, bevor ihre eigenen Zwillinge zur Welt gekommen waren. Selbst nach so langer Zeit tat es noch weh.

Eine Tür schwang auf und eine Frau betrat die Empfangshalle. Mrs. Goldstein, die Hausherrin, wenn sie sich nicht täuschte. Sie war hochgewachsen, schlank und mindestens zehn Jahre jünger als Molly. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, war von vornehmer Blässe und trug eine schwarze Robe mit silbernen Runenmustern. Als sie näherkam, konnte Molly einige entziffern. Sie war zwar keine Expertin, was Runen anbetraf, aber sie erkannte zumindest die einfacheren Schutz-, Wahrheits- und Parlamentärszeichen.

»Willkommen im Haus der Goldsteins«, grüßte die Frau, als sie Molly erreicht hatte, breitete leicht die Arme aus und zeigte ihre leeren Hände. »Ich freue mich, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind, Mrs. Weasley. Ich bin Kathryn Goldstein.«

Beinahe hätte Molly mit einem formellen Knicks geantwortet, so sehr versetzte sie die Umgebung in ihre Jugend zurück. Stattdessen öffnete auch sie leicht die Arme und zeigte ebenfalls ihre leeren Hände.

»Ich danke für die Gastfreundschaft dieses Hauses. Und die freundliche Einladung«, erwiderte sie. »Auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, was sie zu bedeuten hat.«

Mrs. Goldstein lächelte unverbindlich. »Lassen Sie uns den Zweck ihres Besuchs in einer privateren Atmosphäre besprechen. Wenn Sie erlauben, werde ich vorausgehen.«

Molly folgte der Frau die Marmortreppen hinauf in den ersten Stock und einen langen Flur entlang, bis sie in einen holzgetäfelten Salon gelangten. Schwere klobige Eichenmöbel im elisabethanischen Stil, mit gewundenen Säulenbeinen und reich mit Akanthus-Schnitzwerk verziert, machten die Einrichtung aus. Auf einem wuchtigen Eichentisch lagen einige Pergamente und dort stand auch ein großer Leuchter mit drei schwarzen Kerzen. Ein Silendar, erkannte Molly erstaunt. Auch ihr Vater hatte einen besessen, aber ihn nie benutzt, soweit sie wusste.

»Erlauben Sie?«, fragte Mrs. Goldstein und zog ihren Zauberstab, als Molly mit einem Nicken ihr Einverständnis gegeben hatte. Sie zündete eine der äußeren Kerzen an.

»Darf ich Ihnen erklären, wie –«

»Ich weiß, was ein Silendar ist«, unterbrach Molly sie. Trotzdem zögerte sie, die zweite Kerze zu entzünden. Wenn sie es tat, würde es ihr nicht mehr freistehen, Arthur von dem Gespräch zu erzählen. Oder irgendjemandem, was das betraf. Wirksam wie ein Fideliuszauber und tödlich wie ein unbrechbarer Eid. Aber vermutlich würde sie nie erfahren, warum man sie hergebeten hatte, wenn sie nicht mitspielte.

»Ich dachte, Silendare wären verboten«, sagte sie, während sie den eigenen Zauberstab zog und die gegenüberliegende Kerze entzündete. Mrs. Goldstein lächelte, antwortete jedoch erst, als wie von selbst auch der Docht der Kerze in der Mitte des Kandelabers aufflammte und in düsterem, lichtlosem Rot zu brennen begann.

»Das sind sie«, gab sie dann offen zu. »Wenn auch nicht der Besitz an sich illegal ist, so doch ihre Verwendung. Allerdings sind sie ungemein nützlich, wenn ein Höchstmaß an Diskretion erforderlich ist.«

Sie deutet mit einladender Geste auf einen Stuhl und nahm selbst gegenüber Molly auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz.

»Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind«, begann sie das Gespräch. »Wir benötigen Ihre Hilfe in einer sehr delikaten Angelegenheit.«

Molly starrte die Frau ungläubig an. Ihre Hilfe? Wobei konnte eine Familie wie die Goldsteins auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen sein?

»In Ihrem Brief haben Sie angedeutet, dass es zum Nutzen meiner Familie wäre, wenn wir uns unterhielten«, stellte sie ungeduldig fest. »Und jetzt wollen Sie, dass ich _Ihnen_ helfe?«

»Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus«, antwortete Mrs. Goldstein ernst. »Entschuldigen Sie meine Offenheit, aber ich denke Sie sind eine Frau, die klare Worte zu schätzen weiß. Kurz gesagt: Das Problem, bei dem wir Ihre Hilfe benötigen, ist die Beseitigung einer Gefahr für uns alle. Wir beabsichtigen, die Eliminierung von Lucius Malfoy zu betreiben.«

»Die Eliminierung …?« Molly verschlug es die Sprache. Die andere Frau machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte sie einen Witz machen wollen, aber das konnte sie doch unmöglich ernst gemeint haben? Selbst wenn, was sollte sie dabei tun? Natürlich hätte sie Lucius Malfoy am liebsten Tod gesehen – oder zumindest in Ketten vor dem Wizengamot. Der skrupellose Bastard hätte beinahe ihre einzige Tochter auf dem Gewissen gehabt. Es war reines Glück, dass Ginny noch am Leben war und es auch keine anderen Toten gegeben hatte. Sie bemühte sich, den aufbrodelnden Hass unter Kontrolle zu halten und einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

»Es ist weniger Ihre aktive oder direkte Unterstützung, die wir suchen«, erklärte Mrs. Goldstein unbewegt. »Es handelte sich um ein juristisches Problem, vor dem wir stehen und bei dem Sie uns helfen könnten. Wir haben kein eigenständiges Recht, gegen Lucius Malfoy vorzugehen. Falls unsere Pläne oder unsere Beteiligung im Nachhinein aufgedeckt werden sollten, wäre unsere rechtliche Position äußerst schwach. Wenn wir dagegen einen Verbündeten hätten, der sich auf eine _talio_ gegen die Malfoys berufen könnte und in dessen Namen wir Vergeltung üben könnten … Sie verstehen?«

Im ersten Moment verstand Molly Weasley keineswegs. Natürlich begriff sie, was die Frau von ihr wollte, aber sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in solchen Bahnen gedacht. Und sie war froh darüber. Zaubererpolitik hatte sie zeitlebens angewidert, nicht erst, seit sie in eine Familie von »Blutsverrätern« eingeheiratet hatte.

»Leider können wir, nach Lage der Dinge, kein Bündnis mit der Weasley-Familie eingehen«, fuhr Mrs. Goldstein fort, als sie nichts erwiderte. »Doch nichts spricht gegen eine temporäre partnerschaftliche Verbindung mit den _Prewetts_. Sie würden keinerlei echte Verpflichtungen eingehen, außer einer strengen Geheimhaltungsklausel, und uns lediglich das Recht einräumen, in ihrem Namen Vergeltung zu üben. Ansonsten wäre es ein völlig standardgemäßer, auf ein Jahr befristeter Bündnisvertrag.«

Molly schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie überflog fassungslos auf das Dokument, dass ihr Mrs. Goldstein zugeschoben hatte. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um einen formellen Bündnisvertrag, begrenzt auf ein Jahr, und die Unterschrift und das Siegel der Goldsteins waren bereits darauf. Es fehlte nur ihre eigene Unterschrift.

»Warum?«, wollte sie wissen. Die jüngere Frau sah sie nur verständnislos an. »Warum wollen Sie Lucius Malfoys Tod?«, fragte Molly. »Was haben die Goldsteins für ein Interesse daran, dass er stirbt?«

Ihr Gegenüber dachte kurz nach, antwortete dann aber sachlich und bestimmt: »Lucius Malfoy ist zu gefährlich geworden. Sein politischer Einfluss wächst ständig, und er schart wieder eine Gruppe der ehemaligen Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords um sich. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass er die Rückkehr seines alten Meisters vorbereitet. Ich denke nicht, dass ich ausgerechnet Ihnen erklären muss, was das bedeutet.«

»Nein«, erwiderte Molly. Das brauchte die Frau wirklich nicht. Nahezu ihre gesamte Familie war den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen. Sie waren nicht kampflos untergegangen, und ihre Brüder hatten mehr Todesser zur Strecke gebracht als das gesamte Aurorenkorps, bevor sie selbst den Tod fanden. Aber bis dahin hatten die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords gelernt, die Grausamkeit der Prewett-Zwillinge mehr zu fürchten als die vielfach hilflosen Gegenschläge der Auroren oder des restlichen Ordens.

»Außerdem«, sagte Mrs. Goldstein, und zum ersten Mal verschwand das aufgesetzte unverbindliche Lächeln völlig aus ihrem Gesicht, »hat Lucius Malfoy einen Basilisken in Hogwarts losgelassen. Auch mein Sohn geht auf diese Schule. Es ist ihm zwar nichts zugestoßen, aber das ist nicht der Verdienst dieses Mannes.«

Das war ein Gefühl, dass Molly nachvollziehen konnte. Trotzdem war sie einen Moment lang verwirrt, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass Mrs. Goldstein muggelstämmig und ihr Sohn ein Halbblut sein musste. Sogar der _Daily Prophet_ hatte damals berichtet, dass sich der Goldsteinerbe mit einer Muggelstämmigen eingelassen und diese sogar heimlich geheiratet hatte. In den Siebzigern war das noch ein mittlerer Skandal gewesen. Man sah Mrs. Goldstein das Muggelstämmige jedenfalls nicht an.

»Sie können sich natürlich Bedenkzeit nehmen«, sagte Mrs. Goldstein. »Wir brauchen Ihre Antwort nicht sofort, jedoch müssten wir spätestens in zwei Wochen …«

Sie brach ab, als Molly nach der Feder griff und sie ins Tintenfass tauchte. Molly wusste selbst nicht, woher der Impuls gekommen war, aber sie setzte sauber ihren Mädchennamen auf das Pergament. Verwundert sah sie auf ihre eigene Unterschrift. _Maria Prewett_. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so unterschrieben? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Irgendwann vor ihrer Heirat mit Arthur, so viel war sicher. Ihre Heiratsurkunde hatte sie bereits als eine Weasley unterzeichnet.

»Danke«, sagte Mrs. Goldstein und nahm den Vertrag wieder an sich. »Wir stehen in Ihrer Schuld.«

Molly schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch nach Hause. Zurück in den Fuchsbau und zu ihrer Familie und das alles vergessen. Sie bedauerte bereits, dass sie der Einladung gefolgt war, auch wenn sie den Goldsteins alles Glück der Welt wünschte, soweit es deren Pläne für Lucius Malfoy betraf.

»Sie haben Söhne, die sich im Ausland aufhalten, soweit ich informiert bin?«, fragte Mrs. Goldstein plötzlich.

»Ja«, antwortete Molly knapp.

»Es wäre eine gute Idee, in spätestens drei Wochen das Land für einige Zeit ganz offiziell zu verlassen. Vielleicht möchten Sie und Ihre Familie einen Ihrer Söhne besuchen? Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie direkt unter Verdacht geraten könnten, aber wir sollten sichergehen, dass niemand Sie mit dem Ableben von Lucius Malfoy in Verbindung bringen kann. Immerhin haben Sie und Ihre Familie das stärkste Motiv. Wir glauben, eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, eine solche Auslandsreise und Ihre darauffolgende Abwesenheit während der kritischen Zeitspanne recht öffentlichkeitswirksam bekanntzumachen und Sie gleichzeitig mit den nötigen Finanzmitteln auszustatten. Die Einzelheiten müssen noch geklärt werden, aber ich werde Ihnen eine kurze Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn es so weit ist.«

Molly erhob sich. Sie hatte genug. Die Frau hatte ihre Unterschrift und mehr konnte sie nicht verlangen.

»Ich möchte jetzt gehen«, sagte sie, und es scherte sie nicht, dass ihre Worte unhöflich waren.

»Selbstverständlich. Ich begleite Sie nach unten.« Mrs Goldstein wollte gerade die erste Kerze des Silendars wieder löschen, als Molly noch einmal die Hand hob.

»Wenn Sie ihn … wenn Lucius Malfoy stirbt …«, begann sie, holte tief Atem und zwang sich, ruhig zu sprechen. »Ich will … ich würde es begrüßen, wenn er leidet. Ein schneller Tod ist zu gut für ihn.«

Sie war selbst erstaunt über die Kälte in ihrer Stimme. Mrs. Goldstein sah sie seltsam an, erwiderte aber dann: »Das ist nicht unsere oberste Priorität, aber ein rasches Ableben von Lucius Malfoy ist aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht vorgesehen. Sein Leiden wird sich in Grenzen halten, aber es wird nicht schnell gehen, und er wird genug Zeit haben, sich seines Schicksals bewusstzuwerden.«

Molly nickte kurz und löschte ihre Kerze. Mrs Goldstein tat das Gleiche mit der ihren und begleitete sie dann wieder nach unten in die Empfangshalle. Molly wollte nur noch nach Hause. Sie hatte genug von Zaubererpolitik. Dieser kurze Ausflug in die schlimmsten Abgründe ihrer Jugend hatte ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, warum sie damals ihr Elternhaus verlassen und Arthur geheiratet hatte. Sie sehnte nichts mehr herbei, als wieder in der Küche des Fuchsbaus zu stehen, das Abendessen für Arthur und die Kinder zu kochen und an nichts anderes zu denken als an die Hausarbeit des nächsten Tages. Das musste der Himmel auf Erden sein.

* * *

Der Hund erwachte. Die Reste eines Hundetraums – eines Alptraums – spukten durch seinen zähen Gedankenstrom. Es war dunkel, und alles fühlte sich falsch an. Er konnte nicht richtig riechen, sein Fell schien an seiner Haut zu reiben und irgendetwas stimmte mit seinen Gliedmaßen nicht. Sie hatten die falsche Form, waren nicht dort, wo sie sein sollten. Der Hund versuchte unbeholfen, sich aufzurichten, stieß jedoch mit dem Kopf an der Decke an. Als sein Blick auf seine Pfoten fiel, begann durch den Schock hindurch die Erkenntnis in ihm aufzudämmern.

Fünf Finger. Der Mann starrte verwirrt auf seine Hände. Das Denken fiel ihm schwer. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war, wer er war, aber ihm wollte kein Name einfallen. Hund. War das ein Name?

Er robbte aus seinem engen Lager. Als er heraus war, erkannte er im schummrigen Licht seiner winzigen Zelle, dass er unter der Pritsche geschlafen hatte. Wie so oft. Die Zelle war kahl und leer. Auf drei Seiten nackte Steinwände, die vierte bestand aus Gitterstäben, die ebenfalls nur den Blick auf eine weitere Wand freigaben, die zu einem Gang gehörte, der an seiner Zelle vorbeiführte. Eine schmale Pritsche war die ganze Einrichtung. In einem Eck war ein kleines Loch im Boden, aus dem ein leises Plätschern erklang. Automatisch ging er zu dem Loch, hob seine Roben, hockte sich und verrichtete seine Notdurft.

Noch immer wollte ihm nicht einfallen, wer er war oder was er hier zu suchen hatte. Ein Gefängnis, soviel war ihm klar. Und er war unschuldig, auch dessen war er sich sicher. Unschuldig und doch nicht ohne Schuld. Er zermarterte sich das Gehirn, aber seine Gedanken waren träge und gedämpft. Als würde etwas von außen ihren Fluss hemmen, an ihm saugen und ihm die Kraft rauben.

Dementoren! Er war in Azkaban! Er versuchte, den Gedanken festzuhalten. Warum war er hier, wenn er doch unschuldig war? Er quälte sich minutenlang, aber es brachte nichts. Vielleicht hatte er bereits den Verstand verloren? Wie lange war er schon hier?

Sein Blick fiel auf eine Schale, die neben den Gitterstäben auf dem Boden stand. Plötzlich wurde er sich seines Hungers bewusst. Er war dauernd da gewesen, aber erst jetzt schob er sich in den Vordergrund seines Denkens und füllte seinen Verstand völlig aus. Alle anderen Fragen waren vergessen, als er zu der Schale stürzte und sich mit den Fingern den dünnen Brei in den Mund stopfte. Die Substanz war nahezu geschmacklos. Manchmal schmeckte sie wirklich übel, an seltenen Tagen war der Brei zuckersüß, aber meist war er so schal und fade wie heute. Ein paar Bröckchen schwammen in der dünnen Pampe. Er schlang sie hinunter, ohne darauf zu achten, was es war. Er schleckte die leere Schale aus und leckte schließlich auch die letzen Reste des Breis von seinen Fingern. Sein Hunger war keineswegs gestillt, und sein Magen rumpelte wütend, aber es gab nichts mehr.

Plötzlich hörte er ferne Schreie durch die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle. Er konnte keine Worte ausmachen, aber die Stimme jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Es waren die Schreie einer Wahnsinnigen. Und er erkannte diese Stimme. Bellatrix! Seine zitternden Hände ergriffen wie von selbst die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle, und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass es der Hals seiner Cousine statt des kalten Eisens gewesen wäre, den sie umklammerten. Voldemorts Hure! Ein krächzender Laut entkam seinem Mund, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft, die der Wahnsinn seiner Cousine verlieh. Was hätte er darum gegeben, diese Schlampe endlich erwürgen zu können, wie es sein Recht war.

Aber die Erinnerung an seine Cousine und der Hass auf sie durchbrachen auch den Nebel, der seinen Verstand bis jetzt umfangen hatte. Er war Sirius Black. Nunmehr Erbe und Oberhaupt des edlen und uralten Hauses derer von Black. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er hier in Azkaban verrottete und sein Leichnam aus der Zelle getragen wurde. Die Ironie der Situation hatte nichts Erheiterndes.

Seine wahnsinnige Cousine schrie und fluchte weiterhin, aber er löste seine verkrampften Hände von den Gitterstäben. Wie lange war er schon eingesperrt? Er ging zu seiner Pritsche, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er es nach dem zweiten Jahr seiner Gefangenschaft aufgegeben hatte, mit den Fingernägeln Striche in die Wand zu kratzen. Er fingerte durch seine Haare, aber auch daran ließ sich nicht ablesen, wie lange er bereits gefangen gehalten wurde. Seine Verwandlungen in seine Animagusform beeinflussten auch sein menschliches Erscheinungsbild bei der Rückverwandlung. Sonst würden seine Haare inzwischen bis zum Boden reichen, denn fünf Jahre musste er mindestens schon in seiner winzigen Zelle dahinvegetieren. Es hätte ihn jedoch auch nicht gewundert, wenn es fünfzig gewesen wären. Er betastete sein Gesicht, aber es war nur knochig und hager. Die Haut war dünn und spannte, aber er fühlte keine tiefen Falten. Sein Kinn wies ebenfalls nur einen unregelmäßigen stoppeligen Bewuchs auf, doch auch das musste auf die ständigen Verwandlungen und Rückverwandlungen zurückzuführen sein.

Er setzte sich auf seine Pritsche starrte ins Nichts. Verzweiflung fühlte er längst nicht mehr. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht. Nicht einmal die Dementoren schienen ihm viel anhaben zu können. Zum Teil lag das auch am Hund, aber vielleicht war es auch einfach so, dass er nicht genug Glück in sich trug, von dem sie hätten zehren können. Seine einzige Gewissheit war, dass er unschuldig war. Und der Verräter war frei. Wie viel Lebensfreude konnte man aus diesem Gedanken ziehen?

Er legte sich auf die Pritsche und zog die Decke über sich. Ein Tag wie jeder andere. Manchmal sehnte er den Tod herbei, doch die Dementoren ließen ihr Nutzvieh nicht so leicht entkommen. Von Toten konnten sie sich nicht ernähren. Er rollte sich zusammen und starrte an die Wand. Sirius Black. Ich bin Sirius Black, sagte er sich immer wieder. Einen Black konnte man nur töten, nicht brechen. So war es immer gewesen, so würde es immer sein.

Nach vielen Stunden verfiel er erneut in ein dumpfes Dösen. Als ein Dementor an seiner Zelle vorbeikam, zuckte er und schrie im Schlaf auf, aber Sekunden später lag nur noch ein Hund auf der Pritsche, und Sirius Black war nicht mehr. Der Hund befreite sich von der Decke und krabbelte in die Sicherheit seines Lagers unter der Pritsche. Dort rollte er sich zusammen und schlief weiter. Die Anwesenheit der Dementoren nahm er kaum noch wahr. Er hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass er kein besonders glücklicher Hund war.


	2. A Fine Young Man

**2****. A Fine Young Man  
**(House Carpenter – Faun Fables)

* * *

Simon warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Deckenlampe. Es traf sich gut, dass seine Mum diese Woche noch arbeiten musste. Sie wäre nicht begeistert gewesen von seiner nächsten Aktion. Aber was sie nicht wusste, konnte ihre ohnehin miese Laune nicht noch weiter verschlechtern. Trotzdem zog er vorsorglich die Schuhe aus, bevor er auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch stieg. Zum Glück waren die Decken in dem alten Haus nicht sehr hoch. Er kam ohne Probleme an die Lampe und schraubte die erste der drei Glühbirnen aus der Fassung.

Er packte eine nach der anderen in den Karton, in dem schon elf andere lagen, die er inzwischen ausgetauscht hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sie wegwerfen wollen, aber etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, sie im Müll liegen zu sehen. Schließlich waren sie prinzipiell noch völlig in Ordnung. Sie flackerten lediglich, und das lag nicht an ihnen, sondern an den Zaubern, die auf dem Haus lagen, und mittlerweile bei nahezu allen elektrischen Geräten Störungen verursachten.

Es war seltsam gewesen, als er vorgestern aus dem Kamin getreten war. Obwohl es erst ein halbes Jahr her war, seitdem er das letzte Mal zu Hause gewesen war, hatte sich irgendetwas verändert. Es war nichts Greifbares, nichts, was man hätte sehen können. An der Oberfläche schien alles normal. Trotzdem war das Haus anders. Die Atmosphäre war nicht mehr dieselbe. Nicht unbedingt magischer, eher unwirklich. Und das hatte er bereits gefühlt, bevor er die Übellaunigkeit seiner Mum zu spüren bekommen hatte. Wobei er ihre Frustration durchaus verstand. Die einzigen Elektrogeräte im ganzen Haus, die noch ansatzweise zuverlässig funktionierten, waren der Staubsauger und der Mixer. Alles andere hatte zuletzt nur noch sporadisch seinen Dienst versehen oder diesen komplett verweigerte.

Seine Mum hatte vorsichtshalber alle Stecker gezogen und die letzten drei Tage vor seiner Rückkehr stromlos verbracht. Das erklärte auch ihre unterirdische Laune und die ständige Gereiztheit. Dass er selbst meistens in ausgezeichneter Stimmung war und ihre negativen Schwingungen wirkungslos an ihm abprallten, half nicht gerade. Vermutlich glaubte sie, dass er die Misere nicht ernst genug nahm, und fühlte sich dadurch zusätzlich provoziert. Und sie hatte teilweise recht. Im Augenblick war ihm der ständige Stromausfall relativ gleichgültig. Es war zwar ärgerlich, dass nichts im Haus richtig funktionierte und sie sich seit Tagen mit kalter Küche zufriedengeben mussten, aber er hatte Wichtigeres im Kopf.

Er wollte die Schachtel mit den Glühbirnen gerade wegräumen, als ihm die Stehlampe ins Auge fiel. Er schraubte auch noch dieses letzte Birnchen heraus, bevor er den Karton in die Vorratskammer brachte und unter einem Regal verstaute. Dann nahm er zwei weitere der kleinen Leuchtgloben mit, die sie bei _Wilson & Swan_ in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatten, und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Den ersten Globus hielt er an den Lichtschalter an der Wand und murmelte den Aktivierungszauber, den er inzwischen auswendig kannte; mit dem zweiten tat er das Gleiche an der Schnur der Stehlampe und schraubte ihn in die leere Fassung. Er zog an der Schnur und sah befriedigt, wie der Leuchtglobus sein helles Licht verbreitete. Man konnte kaum einen Unterschied zu vorher feststellen, wenn man nicht Bescheid wusste.

Er machte die Stehlampe wieder aus und stieg erneut auf den Wohnzimmertisch, um auch den letzten magischen Glühbirnenersatz anzubringen. Zwar würden an der Deckenlampe zwei Fassungen leer bleiben, aber drei Leuchtgloben wären wohl zu hell gewesen.

Während er den Globus in die mittlere Fassung schraubte, begann er vor sich hin zu pfeifen. Auch in dieser Hinsicht traf es sich gut, dass seine Mum nicht da war. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal über sein »grauenhaftes Gepfeife« beschwert. Vermutlich sogar zu Recht. Es war kein Lied oder irgendeine bekannte Melodie, die er da von sich gab, sondern lediglich eine Abfolge von atonalen Pfeiftönen, wie er zugeben musste. Es war ihm selbst ein Rätsel, warum er das tat. Nun, es war ihm durchaus klar, weshalb er sich so fühlte, wie er sich fühlte, aber warum er nur dissonante Geräusche von sich gab, statt wenigstens den Versuch zu unternehmen, ein fröhliches Liedchen vor sich hin zu pfeifen, wusste er nicht. Ihm war einfach danach. Und im Moment war sowieso niemand außer ihm im Haus, also konnte sich auch niemand daran stören.

Er stieg wieder von Tisch und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Auch der letzte Globus funktionierte einwandfrei, wie er hochzufrieden feststellte. Das sollte die lästige ständige Verdrossenheit seiner Mum zumindest ein kleines bisschen dämpfen. Wenn heute Nachmittag dann _Wilson & Swan_ noch die magischen Ersatzgeräte für Kühlschrank, Herd, Waschmaschine und so weiter lieferten, würde sie sich hoffentlich wieder einkriegen und zu einer rationaleren Betrachtungsweise zurückfinden. Allerdings würde er sich wahrscheinlich noch einige Zeit lang anhören müssen, wie teuer das alles gewesen war. Aber es war eben nicht zu ändern.

Er schloss die Vorhänge, setzte sich auf einen Sessel und sah sich prüfend um. Ein Leuchtglobus war tatsächlich hell genug für den Raum, soweit sich das bei Tageslicht und zugezogenen Vorhängen sagen ließ. Sein Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Bildschirm des nutzlos gewordenen Fernsehers. Er würde ihn sicherlich früher oder später vermissen, aber im Moment kümmerte ihn das kaum. Er öffnete die Vorhänge wieder, rollte das Steckerkabel des Fernsehers auf, zog den Antennenanschluss und unterbrach dann sein Pfeifkonzert lange genug, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, auf den Fernseher zu richten und ein _Wingardium Leviosa_ zu murmeln.

Er bugsierte den schwebenden Fernseher über die Treppe in den ersten Stock und dann die schmale Stiege hoch auf den Dachboden. Neben der Waschmaschine ließ er ihn wieder zu Boden. Kühltruhe, Herd, Radio, Radiowecker, Stereoanlage, Kühlschrank und Telefon warteten bereits hier oben, um ihrer künftigen Aufgabe als bloße Staubfänger nachzukommen. Über das Telefon hatte sich seine Mum am meisten aufgeregt. Nicht dass sie jemals sonderlich viel telefoniert hätten, aber ganz ohne auszukommen, stellte sich auch Simon schwierig vor. Es gab zwar eine Telefonzelle im Dorf, und im Notfall waren die Nachbarn auch noch da, aber das war alles andere als eine ideale Lösung. Leider aber ebenfalls nicht zu ändern. _Wilson & Swan_ hatte zwar allen möglichen magischen Ersatz »für den unauffälligen Einsatz in ehemaligen Muggel-Haushalten«, aber keine Telefone, Fernseher oder noch kompliziertere elektronische Geräte wie Computer. Und der einzige Vorteil, den die Umstellung von elektrisch auf magisch hatte – null Stromverbrauch –, war ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Da es zu sehr auffallen würde, wenn sie plötzlich überhaupt keinen Strom mehr verbrauchten, würde er versuchen müssen, den Zähler vor dem nächsten Ablesetermin magisch vorzustellen. Ärgerlich, aber unvermeidlich, wenn sie kein Misstrauen erregen wollten.

Jedoch schien ihm nichts davon so wichtig, dass es seine gute Laune hätte ankratzen können. Unbeschwert trippelte er die Stiege wieder hinunter in den ersten Stock und spazierte in sein Zimmer. Kurz überlegte er, ob er noch etwas vergessen hatte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Er ließ unschlüssig den Blick über den Bücherstapel neben seinem Bett streifen, aber hatte noch immer keine Lust zu lesen. Seit Tagen hatte er kaum ein Buch in der Hand gehabt, und wenn doch, dann hatte er höchstens kurz darin geblättert. Er konnte sich nicht einmal aufs Lesen konzentrieren. Er wunderte sich manchmal selbst über die seltsam gelöste Stimmung, in der er war, obwohl er eine recht gute Vorstellung davon hatte, woran es lag, dass ihn im Moment kaum etwas interessierte.

Draußen nieselte es leicht. Er öffnete trotzdem das Fenster und hielt seine Hand in den warmen Sommerregen. Die Hügel rings um Middlesmoor waren grün, und der Himmel hellte sich am Horizont bereits wieder auf. Simon sah eine Weile aus dem Fenster und genoss das eigenartig wohlig-leichte Gefühl, das ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen schien. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Gedanken wieder wie von selbst zu George wanderten. George. George hatte ihn geküsst. War das nicht das Unglaublichste, was jemals überhaupt irgendwo passiert war?

Eigentlich hätte ihn die Vorstellung überglücklich machen sollen – und das tat sie das auch –, aber wie immer, wenn er darüber bewusst nachdachte, wurde er auch unsicher und die Zweifel meldeten sich wieder zurück. Warum hatte George ihn geküsst? Wie sollte er sich verhalten, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah? Und vor allem, wann würde er George wiedersehen? Er hatte fast Angst vor ihrer nächsten Begegnung. Angst, gemischt mit magenverkrampfender Aufregung. Eine unangenehme Kombination, weit entfernt von freudiger Erwartung. Trotzdem hätte er einiges dafür gegeben, wenn er George bald hätte wiedersehen können – möglichst allein, aber das war so gut wie ausgeschlossen.

Er wandte sich abrupt vom Fenster ab und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er holte die Briefentwürfe aus der Schublade. Es waren inzwischen drei. Er hatte sie mit einem Zauber versehen, der die Schrift für andere Augen unsichtbar machen sollte. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht, und er traute seiner Mum nicht über den Weg. Er hatte sich zwar fest vorgenommen, sie noch diese Sommerferien aufzuklären, doch er wollte den Zeitpunkt selbst bestimmen. Aber auch wenn sie Bescheid gewusst hätte, wäre er nicht bereit gewesen, ihr diese Briefe zu zeigen. Das ging nur ihn etwas an.

Er las den letzten Entwurf noch einmal und fand ihn unmöglich. So etwas konnte er nicht abschicken. Viel zu gefühlsduselig und kitschig. Außerdem sollte es sowieso nur eine Einladung werden und keinesfalls ein so persönlicher Brief. Er nahm sich fest vor, diesmal eine völlig neutral und geschäftsmäßig gehaltene Mitteilung aufzusetzen, als er zur Feder griff, um mit dem vierten Entwurf zu beginnen.

* * *

Der Zusammenbruch seines Schutzschilds kam für Anthony nicht gänzlich unerwartet, doch noch ehe er ihn erneuern konnte, traf ihn der nächste Fluch voll. Er ging zu Boden, verlor seinen Zauberstab und kugelte sich vor Lachen.

Erst Mr. Tokes »Finite!« setzte seinen hilflosen Heiterkeitsausbrüchen ein Ende. Anthony rappelte sich wieder hoch und hob seinen Zauberstab auf. Mr. Tokes faltiges, grauumkränztes Gesicht lächelte nachsichtig auf ihn herunter.

»Jetzt verstehen Sie vielleicht besser, was ich Ihnen vorhin zu erklären versuchte, Mr. Goldstein«, dozierte sein neuer Lehrer. »Obwohl ›Protego Versalis‹ zu den mächtigsten Schutzzaubervarianten zählt, ist bei seinem Einsatz höchste Vorsicht und Achtsamkeit geboten. Sie erkaufen sich den erweiterten Schutz des Versalis-Schilds mit seiner notorischen Tendenz zur Instabilität. Es gibt zwar nur wenige Flüche, die diesen Schutzzauber überwinden können, aber es kommt auch vor, dass ihn bereits der erste Zauber, der ihn trifft, zusammenbrechen lässt. Deshalb ist der Einsatz eines ›Protego Versalis‹ auch nur als Teil eines gestaffelten Schildaufbaus sinnvoll. Dessen ungeachtet bleibt er der beste Allzweck-Schutzzauber, und Sie sollten diesen Spruch nicht unterschätzen. Üben Sie ihn bis zur nächsten Stunde! Sie werden sehen, dass Sie im Laufe der Zeit ein gewisses Gefühl für seine Stärke bekommen und den Zeitpunkt seines Zusammenbruchs sehr viel zuverlässiger werden abschätzen können.«

»Ja, Sir«, antwortet Anthony, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wann er das auch noch in seinen Terminkalender quetschen sollte. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Hausaufgaben für Hogwarts zu erledigen. Wenigstens hatte er den Aufsatz für Snape fertig, aber es blieb noch genug zu tun. Auf zusätzliche Arbeit hätte er dankend verzichten können.

»Insgesamt haben Sie sich recht ordentlich geschlagen, muss ich sagen«, meinte Mr. Toke. »Nach allem, was man in letzter Zeit über die Qualität des Verteidigungsunterrichts an Hogwarts so hört, hätte ich mit erheblich größeren Defiziten in Ihrem Ausbildungsstand gerechnet.«

Anthony musste sich zurückhalten, um darauf nichts zu sagen. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er diesen Sommer zumindest nicht von seiner Mutter unterrichtet wurde. Selbst ein betulicher alter Umstandskrämer, als der sich sein neuer Nachhilfelehrer erwiesen hatte, stellte da eine Verbesserung dar. Merlin, er hätte sogar lieber mit Lockhart trainiert als mit seiner Mutter!

»Nächste Woche werden wir dann mit Elementarschilden beginnen. Auch ein sehr spezielles Gebiet mit begrenzten Einsatzmöglichkeiten, aber es gibt nichts Besseres als Wasser und Eis, wenn ein Gegner plötzlich anfängt, mit Feuerzaubern um sich zu werfen, oder Sie einem Drachen gegenüberstehen, der gerade tief Luft holt.«

»Ja, Mr. Toke«, sagte Anthony, um zu zeigen, dass er zugehört hatte.

Sein Lehrer nickte nachdenklich. »So, nun ja, ich denke, wir machen für heute Schluss. Vergessen Sie nicht, Ihre Schutzzauber zu üben! Wir sehen uns dann …« Er zögerte kurz. »… Dienstag wieder? Es war doch Dienstag, nicht wahr?«

»Richtig, Sir«, bestätigte Anthony. »Dienstag Nachmittag um die gleiche Zeit.«

»Sehr gut.« Der alte Mann sah sich suchend um. »Äh …«

Anthony ging zu dem Stuhl in der Ecke, auf dem Mr. Toke seinen großen Schlapphut abgelegt hatte, und brachte ihn seinem Lehrer.

»Darf ich Sie in die Empfangshalle begleiten?«, erkundigte er sich höflich, als er ihm den Hut überreichte. Seine Mutter hätte es bestimmt nicht gut gefunden, wenn er einen Lehrer von einem Hauselfen hätte führen lassen.

»Oh, ja. Sehr aufmerksam«, bedankte sich Mr. Toke freundlich, und setzte sich den Hut mit der lächerlich breiten Krempe und der hohen Spitze aufs grauhaarige Haupt. So wirkte er sogar noch größer und hagerer, als er ohnehin war. »Das wäre mir sehr recht. Ein ziemlich großes Haus …«

Anthony hielt ihm die Tür auf und führte ihn aus dem ehemaligen Gelben Salon. Er persönlich fand nicht, dass der Weg besonders kompliziert war, aber er war ja auch noch keine achtzig, sagte er sich.

Vor seiner Abreise erinnerte ihn Mr. Toke abermals an seine Zauberübungen und verabschiedete sich noch einmal umständlich von ihm. Anthony war froh, als er ihn in den grünen Kaminflammen verschwinden sah. Ein Blick auf die Standuhr in der Ecke bestätigte seine Befürchtungen. Nur noch eine knappe Dreiviertelstunde, bis Mr. Rastrick, sein Lehrer für Rhetorik und Zaubereretikette, auftauchen würde. So viel zu einem ruhigen Sommer. Für heute konnte er das Fliegen vergessen. Bis er sich umgezogen, seinen Besen geholt hatte und eine Runde geflogen war, würde er auch schon wieder umkehren müssen. Es lohnte sich nicht.

Missmutig trottete er die Stufen der Marmortreppe hoch, um auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er konnte die Zeit, die ihm bis zur nächsten Stunde blieb, genauso gut fürs Üben nutzen. Dann hatte er zumindest damit angefangen und musste nicht alles am Freitag, seinem einzigen unterrichtsfreien Tag unter der Woche, erledigen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, stellte er sich vor dem Spiegel auf und begann mit seinen Übungen. Er merkte nichts davon, dass er dadurch ein besseres Gefühl für _Protego Versalis_ bekam, aber er war auch nicht richtig bei der Sache.

Er fragte sich, ob sein Großvater wieder mit ihnen zu Abend essen würde. Er war diese Woche bereits drei Mal zu Besuch gewesen, was extrem ungewöhnlich war. Nach dem Essen war er jedes Mal mit seinen Eltern im Arbeitszimmer verschwunden. Anthony hatte versucht, an der Tür zu lauschen, aber ohne Erfolg. Irgendetwas ging da vor. Auch seine Eltern benahmen sich seltsam. Er sah kaum etwas von ihnen. Gerade einmal zu den Essenszeiten bekam er sie regelmäßig zu Gesicht, und selbst das nicht immer.

Inzwischen hatte er den Verdacht, dass sein Terminplan dieses Jahr auch deshalb so voll war, damit er aus dem Weg war. Selbstverständlich hatte er auch letzten Sommer viel zu tun gehabt, und er hatte zusätzlich noch fast jeden Ball und jedes Fest besuchen müssen, weil er in die Gesellschaft eingeführt worden war. Insgesamt würde er diesen Sommer sogar mehr Freizeit haben als letzten, soweit er das jetzt überblicken konnte, trotzdem war er von Montag bis Donnerstag nahezu komplett ausgebucht. Er sah zwar irgendwo ein, dass Mathematik, Geographie, politisches und ökonomisches Grundwissen, Sprachen, Etikette, Musik und der ganze restliche Mist zur Allgemeinbildung gehörten, aber nichtsdestotrotz ging es ihm auf die Nerven. Es gab schließlich auch Leute, die ohne das alles auskamen und trotzdem lebten. Gelegentlich dachte er, dass es auch Vorteile haben musste, den ärmeren, ungebildeteren Schichten anzugehören. Den Weasleys verdarb mit Sicherheit niemand die Sommerferien mit Algebra, Ciceros Reden oder der geopolitischen Lage im Nahen und Mittleren Osten. Von den diffizileren Aspekten der gehobenen Zaubereretikette ganz zu schweigen. Wozu sollten sie so etwas auch gebrauchen können? In den Kreisen, in denen sie verkehrten, kam man auch ohne so etwas zurecht.

Er versuchte, sich aus seinem Anfall von Selbstmitleid wieder herauszureißen und mit seinen Schildübungen weiterzumachen. Aber gerade als er meinte, den Dreh raus zu haben und ein Gefühl für die Stärke seines Versalis-Schilds zu entwickeln, erschien ein Hauself aus dem Nichts, um ihm die Ankunft von Mr. Rastrick zu melden.

Frustriert steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg. Mr. Rastrick gab zwar niemals Hausaufgaben, aber seine Stunden waren der Gipfel der Langeweile. Er hätte beinahe Professor Binns Konkurrenz machen können. Schicksalsergeben machte Anthony sich auf den Weg in die Empfangshalle, um seinen Lehrer für Rhetorik und Etikette zu begrüßen. Man hätte die Weasleys tatsächlich beneiden können. Wahrscheinlich wussten die armen Tröpfe nicht einmal, wie gut sie es hatten.

* * *

»Und bringt den Mist diesmal gleichmäßiger auf die Beete aus!«, befahl ihre Mum und stellte die Eimer vor George und Fred auf den Boden. »Den Dünger können alle brauchen! Und dünn verteilen! Nicht zu viel an einer Stelle! Das ist nicht gut für die Pflanzen. Letztes Jahr sind mir vier Salatköpfe eingegangen!«

»Ja, Ma'am«, antworteten er und Fred unisono, was ihnen jedoch nur wieder zornige Blicke einbrachte.

»Seid bloß vorsichtig! Ich habe allmählich genug von euren Frechheiten! An die Arbeit!«

George hielt den Mund, und auch sein Bruder antwortet dieses Mal nicht. Ihre Mum war äußerst schlecht drauf. Wirklich überempfindlich. Dabei hatten sie ihr neues Projekt nur an sich selbst ausprobiert. Zum Glück. Womöglich wäre sie total ausgerastet, wenn sie Ron oder Ginny als Versuchskaninchen benutzt hätten, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatten.

George nahm einen Eimer und machte sich wortlos auf den Weg zum Hühnerstall. Sein Bruder folgte ihm, während ihre Mum wieder im Haus verschwand.

Scheiße – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dachte George, als er die Tür des Holzverschlags öffnete. Der Geruch war nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Die Luft im Inneren war so heiß und stickig, dass er am liebsten gleich wieder rückwärts hinausgestolpert wäre.

»Dreck!«, murmelte Fred hinter ihm. »Machen die Viecher noch was anderes, als den ganzen Tag zu scheißen?«

»Fressen und Eier legen«, meinte George, aber angesichts der Kotschichten schien Freds Frage berechtigt. Es machte zweifellos den Eindruck, als wären die Hühner vor allem mit ihrer Verdauung beschäftigt. Es war unfair. Warum mussten immer sie den Stall ausmisten? Und dieses Mal war es besonders ungerecht. Schließlich hatten sie praktisch gar nichts angestellt. Wer hatte ahnen können, dass ihre Mum wegen des bisschen Fells gleich derart in die Luft gehen würde?

Aber es half nicht. Schicksalsergeben nahm er die Spachtel aus dem Eimer und begann auf die oberste Schicht einzuhacken. Es dauerte, bis er auf ein Holzbrett stieß, aber danach ging es leichter voran. Von dem Loch aus schabte er mit der Spachtel möglichst lange Bahnen der zentimeterdicken Schicht aus Hühnermist und Sägespänen vom Boden. Neben ihm machte sich nun auch Fred an die Arbeit. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war die ohnehin kaum atembare Luft mit dem trockenen Staub der Hühnerscheiße erfüllt. George war froh, als er den ersten Eimer einigermaßen voll hatte und wenigstens vorübergehend aus dem Stall flüchten konnte.

Geblendet blinzelte er in die Sonne, als er aus dem Verschlag in den Hof trat. Er schwitzte jetzt schon, dabei war es noch früher Vormittag. Besser sie beeilten sich, bevor die Mittagshitze einsetzte. Er ging um das Haus herum zu den Gemüsebeeten und verteilte missmutig den »Dünger« zwischen den Kohl- und Wirsingpflanzen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Hühnerstall kam ihm Fred entgegen. Der Mangel an Begeisterung stand ihm ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Acht Fuhren und gefühlte zwei Stunden später hatten sie den Boden und das Kotbrett vom gröbsten Dreck befreit. Sie holten Schaufel und Besen und einen neuen Sack Sägespäne aus dem Schuppen, kehrten den restlichen Mist zusammen, und während Fred den letzten Eimer wegbrachte, verteilte George die neue Ladung Sägespäne auf dem Stallboden.

Als er endlich wieder aus dem Stall heraustaumelte, spuckte er erst einmal gründlich aus. Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel, es war heiß, er war nassgeschwitzt, und Hühnerscheißestaub klebte ihm am ganzen Körper – jedenfalls schien es ihm so. Er warf die Stalltür zu, drehte seinen Eimer um, setzte sich darauf und wartete auf Fred. Als Fred wiederkam, tat dieser das Gleiche mit seinem Eimer und nahm neben ihm Platz. Sie spuckten abwechselnd auf den Boden. George hatte zwar Durst, aber keine Lust, jetzt gleich etwas zu trinken und den Staub des Hühnermists mitzuschlucken.

»Rein?«, fragte sein Bruder.

George schüttelte den Kopf. »Warten wir noch. Sonst fällt ihr noch ein, dass wir den Hof auch gleich machen können. Wo wir schon mal dabei sind.«

Fred verzog das Gesicht und spuckte noch einmal aus. »Stimmt. Wär' ihr zuzutrauen«, meinte er mit einem Blick auf den Hof, wo das Unkraut wieder in Massen zwischen den Pflastersteinen hochschoss. Aus ihrer momentanen Perspektive glich der Hof fast einer Wiese, so wenig war von dem zwischen den Grasbüscheln versteckten Pflaster zu sehen.

George wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Keine gute Idee, wie er feststellte, als er die schmutzige Soße sah, die ihm von Handrücken lief und auf den Boden tropfte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eine ziemlich Dreckspur durch sein Gesicht gezogen. Aber das machte jetzt auch nicht mehr.

»Sollen wir hingehen?«, fragte Fred plötzlich. »Nächste Woche, mein' ich.«

George starrte zu Boden. Die Frage war gar nicht so einfach zu beantworten. Die Eule war heute Morgen gekommen. Noch vor dem Frühstück hatte sie an ihr Zimmerfenster geklopft. Der Brief war zwar an ihn adressiert gewesen, aber Fred hatte ihn aufgemacht und als Erster gelesen. Normalerweise hätte sich George daran nicht gestört, doch als er Simons krakelige Schrift erkannte hatte, war ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl in ihm aufgestiegen. Unnötigerweise, wie sich herausgestellt hatte. Es war nur eine Einladung für ein Treffen im Schwarzen Turm gewesen. Oder eher die Bekanntgabe des Termins, zu dem sie erscheinen konnten oder auch nicht, ganz wie sie wollten. George war froh gewesen, dass Simon auf alle Anspielungen und jede Art von »Nettigkeit« verzichtete hatte, aber würde das auch so bleiben, wenn sie sich wiedersahen? George wusste, dass sein Bruder zu dem Treffen wollte, schon allein, damit die anderen nicht vergaßen, dass auch ihnen ein Anteil am Stein der Weisen zustand. Er selbst allerdings blickte – aus offensichtlichen Gründen – einem Treffen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

Fred wartete offenbar immer noch auf eine Antwort. George zuckte nur nichtssagend mit den Achseln und starrte dann wieder auf seine dreckigen Hände.

»Was soll das denn heißen? Gehen wir hin oder nicht?«, wollte sein Bruder ungeduldig wissen. »Was ist los mit dir?«

George musste nicht hinsehen. Er konnte das Stirnrunzeln und den verkniffenen Ausdruck in Freds Gesicht geradezu hören. Eigentlich hatte es auch keinen großen Sinn, die Sache länger zu verschweigen. Er hatte sowieso vorgehabt, Fred früher oder später alles zu erzählen. Na ja, später. Aber jetzt war wohl genauso gut oder schlecht wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt. Die Sache würde durchs Warten nicht besser, im Gegenteil.

George seufzte und sah seinen Bruder an. »Ich hab' Simon geküsst«, murmelte er, um es endlich hinter sich zu bringen. So, jetzt war es heraus. Er wartete auf den Einschlag. Doch Fred sah ihn nur weiterhin verwirrt an und schien nicht zu begreifen.

»Was?«, fragte er. »Wovon …?«

Aber da dämmerte ihm anscheinend, was George da gerade von sich gegeben hatte, und er verstummte. Fred starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. George wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und versank erneut in die Betrachtung seiner Handflächen.

»Du willst mich verarschen, oder?«, lachte Fred plötzlich, aber es klang so gezwungen, dass klar war, dass er selbst nicht recht an einen Witz glaubte.

George schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein«, sagte er nach einer Weile leise. »Ich hab's echt getan. Auf der Heimfahrt. Im Zug.«

»_Du_ hast … Scheiße! Warum?«

George zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Warum? Dumme Frage. Und das Dümmste an dieser Frage war, dass er die Antwort darauf selbst nicht kannte. Er hatte es nicht geplant. Es war einfach passiert. Vielleicht hatte es auch damit zu tun gehabt, dass er die ganze Zugfahrt über hatte zusehen müssen, wie sich Fred und Angelina in den Armen gelegen waren. Und Lee und Alicia hatten sich neben ihm ebenfalls abgeknutscht. Er war wie ein Idiot dazwischengesessen und hatte sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt. Irgendwann hatte er es in ihrem Abteil nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte genug davon gehabt, ignoriert zu werden. Erst im Gang, als er das Abteil verlassen hatte, war ihm eingefallen, dass er noch die Karte hatte zurückgeben wollen. Selbst da hatte er noch nichts weiter vorgehabt, als Simon die Karte auszuhändigen und wieder zu verschwinden. Aber als er das Abteil der Ravenclaws betreten hatte und ihn am Fenster hatte sitzen sehen, war ihm wieder eingefallen, was Simon am Eingang zu Slytherins Kammer gesagt hatte. Und der Kuss, später in der Kammer, als er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Wobei er ziemlich weggetreten gewesen war. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich an den genauen Ablauf der Geschehnisse zu erinnern. Nach dem Auftauchen des Geisterjungen war alles ein bisschen verschwommen. Eventuell hatte er das auch nur geträumt. Es machte keinen großen Unterschied.

Jedenfalls war ihm da klargeworden, dass es doch jemanden gab, der etwas von ihm wollte. Der Rest war eine Augenblicksentscheidung gewesen. Ein spontaner, verrückter Einfall. Und er wusste sogar rückblickend nicht, ob er es bedauerte. Anfangs war es zwar komisch gewesen, einen Jungen zu küssen, aber auch irgendwie aufregend. Nicht dasselbe wie bei Katie, aber so viel anders dann auch wieder nicht. Nicht schlechter, aber auch nicht unbedingt besser. Vergleichbar, aber nicht das Gleiche. Trotz allem war er sich keineswegs sicher, ob er die Erfahrung wiederholen wollte. Warum in Mordreds Namen hatte er Simon gesagt, dass er es vielleicht noch mal tun würde? Er war sich ziemlich cool und überlegen vorgekommen, als er den Satz so leichthin zum Abschied hingeworfen hatte, aber jetzt fühlte er schon beim bloßen Gedanken daran, wie er rot wurde.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, und er sah Fred wieder in die Augen. Sein Bruder schien um Worte zu ringen.

»Äh, du bist doch nicht … in ihn verknallt oder so?«, fragte Fred schließlich.

George zuckte mit den Achseln. »Glaub' nicht. Keine Ahnung.«

Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Noch vor kurzem hätte er diese absurde Unterstellung weit von sich gewiesen. Aber seit Salazar Slytherins Kammer war seine Überzeugung ein wenig ins Wanken geraten. Als er mit Simon allein tief unter Hogwarts die unterirdischen Tunnel erkundet hatten, war alles anders gewesen. Die Sorge um Ginny, der schwarze Tunnel und die unheimliche Kammer. Die ständige Angst, dass im nächsten Augenblick gelbe Augen aus dem grünen Zwielicht auftauchen könnten und alles zu Ende wäre. Und dann der Geisterjunge, der über seine Flüche nur gelacht hatte. Diese Lachen war das Letzte, woran sich George noch erinnerte, bevor alles schwarz geworden war. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Sogar jetzt war er noch froh, dass Simon ihm gefolgt war und er nicht allein da durchgemusst hatte. Sein Bruder würde das natürlich nicht verstehen. Er war nicht dabei gewesen.

Trotzdem nahm George an, dass es im Wesentlichen nur Dankbarkeit oder so etwas Ähnliches war, was er für Simon empfand. Es blieb nur ein klitzekleines Problemchen: Er glaubte selbst nicht, dass er jemanden nur aus reiner Dankbarkeit geküsst hätte. Das konnte nicht alles gewesen sein. Aber verliebt …? Dazu gehörte doch wesentlich mehr. Er bezweifelte, dass er verliebt war. Nicht im normalen Sinn des Wortes. Das hätte er schließlich als Erster merken müssen, oder?

Fred stöhnte plötzlich auf und murmelte: »Scheiße!« Dann rückte er seinen Eimer näher, packte George an beiden Schultern und sah ihm tief in die Augen. George fand es einigermaßen lächerlich, wie sich Fred benahm.

»Hör zu! Tut mir leid. Wirklich. Es ist nicht … äh, was ich sagen will: Auch wenn du … ach, du weißt schon, für das andere Team spielen willst und so weiter… das ist für mich in Ordnung. Jeder, wie er mag. Du bleibst deswegen immer noch mein Bruder! Ganz klar! Aber muss es ausgerechnet dieser eklige Schleicher sein? Es gibt doch bestimmt auch … na, andere, die dir gefall–«

George hatte mit zunehmender Irritation Freds gestotterter Erklärung gelauscht, aber da platzte ihm endgültig der Kragen.

»Du Arsch!«, fuhr er Fred an, stand unvermittelt auf und gab ihm einen Stoß, den ihn von seinem Sitz nach hinten kippen ließ. Ohne auf den überraschten Aufschrei zu achten und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, ging er zum Haus zurück. Er erinnerte sich nicht, jemals so wütend auf Fred gewesen zu sein wie im Moment. Er knallte die Haustür hinter sich zu, rief seiner Mum »Geh' duschen!« durch die halboffene Küchentür zu und stürmte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die Treppen hoch.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später aus der Dusche kam und ihr Zimmer betrat, hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Freds halbherzige Entschuldigungen würdigte er jedoch keiner Antwort.

»Wir gehen nächste Woche hin«, informierte er seinen Bruder lediglich. Den Rest des Tages redete er nur noch das Nötigste mit ihm und strafte Fred ansonsten mit Schweigen, egal was dieser von sich gab.

* * *

Terry war erleichtert, als der Kellner kam und das Essen servierte. Das würde ihn hoffentlich davor bewahren, noch mehr neugierige Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Er war ziemlich sauer auf seinen Vater. Er hätte ihn wenigstens rechtzeitig vorwarnen können, statt erst auf der Fahrt – nach langem Herumdrucksen – damit herauszurücken, dass er ihn heute seiner neuen »Lebensgefährtin« vorstellen wollte. Dann hätten sie ihre Geschichten auch besser absprechen können, und Terry hätte nicht so viel improvisieren müssen.

»Und, Terry, was ist dein Lieblingsfach in der Schule?«

So viel zu seiner Hoffnung, dass die Fragestunde endlich zu Ende wäre. Er tat so, als müsste er überlegen – und überlegte tatsächlich fieberhaft. Verwandlung konnte er nicht antworten, und in allen normalen Schulfächern war er zwei Jahre hinter dem Stoff zurück.

»Biologie, denke ich«, sagte er schließlich. Falls sie mehr wissen wollte, konnte er das Gespräch ja irgendwie auf Kräuterkunde lenken; davon verstand er wenigstens etwas. Wenn sie allerdings Ahnung von Biologie hatte, würde er trotzdem ziemlich dumm dastehen. Er war nicht einmal überzeugt, dass er die Mendel'schen Regeln richtig verstanden hatte.

»Oh, interessant«, machte sie aber zu seiner Erleichterung nur. Offensichtlich war das keine Antwort, mit der sie gerechnet hatte. Er wandte sich demonstrativ seinen Spaghetti zu und rollte am Tellerrand eine Gabel voll auf, die er sich schnell in den Mund steckte. Auch sein Vater und seine Freundin beschäftigten sich jetzt mit ihren Tellern, worüber Terry heilfroh war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er die Frau. Falls sie nervös war, ließ sie sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken. Gloria. Er mochte schon ihren Namen nicht, obwohl sie selbstverständlich nichts dafürkonnte, wie sie hieß. Er verstand nicht, was sein Vater an ihr fand. Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare, eine scharf geschnittene Nase, die der von Madam Hooch Konkurrenz hätte machen können, und große Tränensäcke. Ihre Stimme war irgendwie kratzig und rauchig. Seine Mutter sah um Klassen besser aus als die Neue seines Vaters. Ganz objektiv besser. Die Frau arbeitet in derselben Fabrik wie sein Vater als Sekretärin. Angeblich hatten sie sich auf einem Betriebsausflug kennengelernt. Terry fragte sich nur, wann. Sie hatten geflissentlich zu erwähnen vergessen, wie lange das her war, aber Terry konnte sich eines gewissen Verdachts nicht erwehren.

Sein Vater machte von ihnen dreien den nervösesten Eindruck. Er stocherte in seinen Tagliatelle und trank nach fast jedem Bissen einen Schluck Wein, wie Terry mit Besorgnis feststellen musste. Hoffentlich hatte er am Ende des Abends nicht zu viel getrunken, um ihn wieder heimzufahren. Aber vielleicht würde das Chauffieren auch »Gloria« übernehmen. Möglicherweise war das sogar so geplant. Die Frau nippte immer noch an ihrem ersten Glas. Und beugte sich dann zu seinem Vater, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, was Terry nicht verstand.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Spaghetti. Wenn es darauf ankam – und wenn er wollte –, konnte er die Nudeln aufrollen, ohne dass die Gabel am Tellerrand kratzte. Er sah zwar keinen großen Sinn darin, die neue Freundin seines Vaters mit gutem Benehmen zu beeindrucken, aber er wollte sich auch nicht nachsagen lassen, dass er nicht seine allerbesten Manieren gezeigt hätte. Außerdem schlich sich ein Hauch von Mitleid in die Wut auf seinen Vater. Wahrscheinlich war es auch für ihn kein reines Zuckerschlecken. Daran war er aber selber schuld, schließlich hatte ihn niemand gezwungen, diesen bescheuerten Restaurantbesuch zu veranstalten. Ohne Vorwarnung, dachte Terry grimmig.

Er und Gloria waren als Erste fertig, und offenbar fühlte sich die Frau bemüßigt, Konversation zu machen. Sie tat so, als würde sie interessieren, was er in seiner Freizeit machte. Wieder so eine Frage.

»Mit Freunden rumhängen. Lesen. Fernsehen.« Es war keine sonderlich erschöpfende Auskunft, aber ihm wollte keine gute Lüge einfallen. Er beschloss, zum Gegenangriff überzugehen.

»Was unternehmen Sie denn so mit meinem Vater?«, fragte er unschuldig.

Anscheinend erwischte er sie damit auf dem falschen Fuß, denn sie warf seinem Vater einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, bevor sie antwortete.

»Nun«, begann sie zögerlich, »wir gehen gelegentlich ins Kino, nicht wahr? Oder manchmal ins Theater. Vor zwei Wochen waren wir in der letzten Vorstellung von _Kuss der Spinnenfrau_.« Sie zögerte kurz. »Das ist ein Musical«, fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

»Aha.« Terry fand es komisch, dass sein Vater in ein Musical gegangen sein sollte. Mit seiner Mutter hatte er so etwas nie gemacht, obwohl sie ihn oft genug mit ähnlichen Wünschen genervt hatte. »Worum ging es denn?«, erkundigte er sich ohne großes Interesse.

Bevor die Frau etwas sagen konnte, räusperte sich sein Vater laut.

»Ähm, Terry, wir haben dich aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund heute eingeladen.«

Noch eine Überraschung? Terry stellte sich auf das Schlimmste ein, bemühte sich aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. In diesem Augenblick trat auch noch der Kellner an ihren Tisch, um abzuräumen. Als der Mann nachfragte, versicherte ihm sein Vater, dass es ihnen allen sehr gut geschmeckt hätte. Terry nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola, und sein Vater wartete, bis der Kellner wieder verschwunden war, bevor er fortfuhr.

»Wir – das heißt, Gloria und ich – wollen nächsten Monat in Urlaub fahren«, eröffnete er Terry dann. »Nach Spanien. An die …« Diesmal war es sein Vater, der sich hilfesuchend der Frau zuwandte.

»An die ›Costa de la Luz‹. Cádiz. In Südspanien«, sprang sie ihm bei. »Sehr heiß dort, im Sommer, aber es würde dir bestimmt gefallen. Schöne Strände und nicht so überlaufen, wie die Costa de la Sol, obwohl in der Hochsaison natürlich überall viel los ist. Wir würden uns jedenfalls freuen, wenn du mitkommen würdest.«

Terry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Seine Mutter war nie gern ins Ausland gefahren, und sie hatten die meisten Urlaube daheim verbracht oder waren höchstens einmal eine Woche an die See gefahren.

»Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst«, sagte sein Vater, als Terry nicht antwortete. »Es war nur so ein Gedanke. Du hast auch noch ein paar Tage Zeit, es dir in Ruhe zu überlegen. Wir fahren für zwei Wochen. Wäre wirklich schön, wenn du mitkommen würdest.«

Die Freundin seines Vaters nickte enthusiastisch und lächelte ihn an. Terry fühlte sich ziemlich unter Druck gesetzt. Und er war sich alles andere als sicher, ob er zwei Wochen mit den beiden allein in Spanien herumhängen wollte.

»Ich überleg's mir«, sagte er dann.

Sein Vater wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht, drängte ihn aber nicht weiter. »Deine Mutter weiß übrigens Bescheid und wäre einverstanden«, erklärte er wie beiläufig doch noch.

Terry mochte es gar nicht, so überfahren zu werden. Außerdem konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass seine Mutter wirklich einverstanden war. Entzückt war sie bestimmt nicht von den Plänen seines Vaters. Aber wenn sie Bescheid gewusst hatte, dann hätte sie ihn auch vorwarnen können. Es ärgerte ihn, dass seine Eltern ihn anscheinend immer noch wie ein kleines Kind behandeln wollten.

Der Kellner kam wieder an ihren Tisch und servierte den Nachtisch. Terry hatte sich einen Eisbecher bestellt und machte sich sofort daran, ihn zu probieren. So hatte er wenigstens einen Vorwand, den Mund zu halten und in Ruhe nachzudenken. Das Eis war nicht schlecht, aber kein Vergleich zu Fortescues.

Spanien. Zwei Wochen lang allein mit seinem Vater und dieser Gloria. Weit weg von zu Hause. Wer sollte sich um Puck kümmern, sie regelmäßig rauslassen, sie füttern und den Käfig saubermachen? Seine Mutter konnte seine Käuzin nicht leiden. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es trotzdem tun, wenn er sie darum bat, aber er fragte wohl besser seinen Opa. Falls er sich tatsächlich entschied, mitzufahren. Seinem Vater schien viel daran zu liegen, das war offensichtlich. Terry hatte aber seine Zweifel, ob ihm selbst ebenfalls etwas daran lag. Er löffelte geistesabwesend sein Eis in sich hinein, aber auch als er auf dem Boden der Glasschale angekommen war, hatte er sich noch immer nicht zu einer Entscheidung durchringen können. Es sprach einiges dafür und einiges dagegen. Er sah seinem Vater zu, wie dieser in seinem Tiramisu herumstocherte, und gab sich einen Ruck.

»Ich komm' mit«, erklärte er in die am Tisch herrschende Stille hinein. »Wird vielleicht ganz lustig«, fügte er hinzu, obwohl er das stark bezweifelte.

Sein Vater sah überrascht auf. »Wirklich? Bist du sicher? Du kannst es dir noch überlegen, wenn du willst.«

Aber Terry konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich über die Antwort freute und keineswegs wollte, dass er noch länger darüber nachdachte. Sein Vater war nicht schwer zu durchschauen.

»Nicht nötig. Ich freu' mich drauf«, log er nicht sonderlich überzeugend, aber sein Vater schien es nicht zu merken und lächelte ihn freudestrahlend an.

»Es wird dir gefallen«, behauptete er fröhlich. »Mal was anderes als das ewig gleiche London!«

»Wir freuen uns wirklich, dass du mitkommen willst«, raunte ihm auch Gloria mit ihrer tiefen, kratzigen Stimme zu, lächelte ihn an und tätschelte seinen Arm.

Terrys Blick fiel ihre weißlackierten Fingernägel. Innerlich bedauerte er seine Zusage schon wieder halb. Zwei Wochen waren nicht lang, konnten aber zu einer Ewigkeit werden, wenn man sie mit den richtigen Leuten verbrachte.

* * *

Luna zupfte ihren Dad am Ärmel. »Jetzt komm endlich!«

Allmählich war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war. Aber sie hatte lange darauf hingearbeitet und würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr Dad jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machte. Außerdem glaubte sie, dass es auch ihm guttun würde, mit diesem Teil der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Immerhin war es vier Jahre her, dass ihre Mum gestorben war. Ebenso lange war es her – soweit sie wusste –, dass ihr Dad hier gewesen war. Der Anblick des Gartens und des Schwarzen Turms schien ihn jedoch mehr mitzunehmen, als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie gab ihm noch einen Moment, aber ihr Dad reagierte nicht. Er starrte immer noch auf den verwilderten Garten, durch den sich der schmale Kiesweg schlängelte, auf dem sie vor einer Viertelstunde hergekommen waren. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er besser damit zurechtkäme, wenn sie sich dem Turm zu Fuß näherten und er sich langsam an den Anblick gewöhnen konnte. Aber im Nachhinein wäre es möglicherweise doch klüger gewesen, dass Kaminnetz zu benutzen und gleich in der Küche aufzutauchen.

Sie nahm ihren Dad an der Hand, aber er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. »Komm!«, sagte sie energisch. Der Turm ließ die Tür für sie aufschwingen, bevor sie den Adler berühren konnte. Sie zog ihren Dad hinter sich her in die Küche.

Es war angenehm kühl im Inneren. Die Fenster standen offen, und Bitzer erwartete sie bereits. Ihr Dad sah sich langsam um und räusperte sich dann.

»Es sieht anders aus«, stellte er dann fest.

»Bitzer und ich haben umdekoriert«, sagte sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit. »Gefällt es dir?«

Er antwortete nicht gleich. »Nett, aber sehr bunt, oder?«, meinte er schließlich.

»Ja«, gab Luna zu. Die Küche war auch vorher nicht eintönig gewesen, aber Bitzer und sie hatten die bunten Schränke mit Blumenmustern in allen Farben des Regenbogens verziert und alles auf Hochglanz gebracht. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte sie nur Anweisungen gegeben, und Bitzer hatte sie unter Murren ausgeführt. Sie fand trotzdem, dass sie beide ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet hatten. Die knallbunte Einrichtung passte zu den tiefschwarzen Wänden.

»Der Rest ist langweiliger, und wir haben auch ein paar Sachen umgestellt«, fügte sie hinzu, als wäre es ihr gerade erst eingefallen. »Der erste Stock ist jetzt das Wohnzimmer, dann kommt dein Arbeitszimmer und darüber dein Schlafzimmer. Das ist praktischer so.«

»Sicher, Mondschein«, murmelte ihr Dad. »Viel Praktischer.«

Luna glaubte nicht, dass er richtig zugehört hatte. »Ich hab' im vierten Stock auch ein Arbeitszimmer, hmm … für Schularbeiten und so. Ganz oben ist mein Schlafzimmer. Und wenn wir mehr Platz brauchen, lassen wir den Turm einfach noch 'nen Stock wachsen. Für den Sommer reicht das doch, oder was meinst du, Dad?«

»Hmm?« Er schien endlich aus seiner Geistesabwesenheit aufzuwachen. »Ja, ja. Du hast bestimmt recht.«

Luna verdrehte die Augen und nahm ihn wieder an der Hand. »Komm! Ich zeig' dir den Rest.«

Sie zerrte ihn hinter sich her zur Wendeltreppe und begann mit der Führung. Ihr Dad sagte nicht viel, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich langsam mit ihrer »neuen« Sommerresidenz abfand. Es erinnerte nicht mehr viel an den alten Schwarzen Turm – zumindest, was die Einrichtung anging. Bitzer war in dieser Hinsicht sehr hilfreich gewesen. Und der Turm natürlich auch. Sie hatte ihn in an das Wohnzimmer und an ihre Schlafzimmer jeweils einen kleinen Balkon anbauen lassen; nur ein paar Steine breit, aber es reichte, um sich rauszusetzen und von Zeit zu Zeit gemeinsam draußen zu essen, wenn ihr Dad ausnahmsweise einmal zu Hause war und nicht arbeiten musste.

»Sehr beeindruckend«, sagte ihr Dad schließlich, als sie im obersten Stockwerk, ihrem Zimmer, angekommen waren. »Da hast du dir ganz schön Mühe gegeben, muss ich sagen.«

Sie grinste ihn an, und Bitzer, der ihnen gefolgt war, stieß ein wütendes Schnauben aus.

»Bitzer hat das meiste gemacht«, erwiderte sie bescheiden und ignorierte Bitzers gemurmelten Kommentar. »Also, was sagst du Dad? Für den Sommer? Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, können wir ja immer noch zurück in die Villa.«

Ihr Dad drückte sie an sich. »Natürlich, Mondschein. Wann konnte ich dir je etwas abschlagen?«

»Hmm«, machte Luna. »Du wolltest mir zum siebten Geburtstag keinen richtigen Zauberstab kaufen.«

Ihr Dad lachte leise. »Stimmt. Aber du hast doch einen Übungsstab bekommen, oder?«

»Das ist nicht dasselbe.«

Wieder lachte er. »Du hast ja gehört«, wandte er sich an Bitzer. »Wir ziehen um. Pack das Nötigste an Kleidung und so weiter zusammen und bring es her!«

»Sehr wohl, Meister Lovegood«, bestätigte Bitzer ironisch. »Ist das alles, Meister Lovegood? Kann dieser unwürdige faule Hauself sonst noch etwas für seine hochgeschätzte Herrschaft tun? Bitzer langweilt sich ja so, wenn er sich nicht Tag und Nacht den Buckel für Miss Luna und Meister Lovegood krumm schuften darf!«

Ihr Dad schaute so verdutzt drein, dass Luna kichern musste. »Er meint das nicht so«, erklärte sie ihrem Vater und ignorierte erneut das unwillige Aufknurren, als sie sich Bitzer zuwandte: »Wir müssen auch noch Bilder holen. Großvaters Porträt müssen wir unbedingt mitnehmen. Er langweilt sich sonst ganz allein in der Villa. Ich glaub', wir hängen ihn im Wohnzimmer auf. Hmm, oder lieber in der Küche?«

»Äh, Lunaschatz?«, meldete sich ihr Dad zu Wort. »Die Wände im Turm sind nicht sehr gerade. Es könnte etwas schwierig werden, größere Formate vernünftig aufzuhängen.«

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dad!«, tat Luna seinen Einwand ab. »Bitzer und ich werden uns um alles kümmern. Uns fällt schon was ein.«

»Ja«, murmelte ihr Dad, »das befürchte ich eben.«

Luna ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Alles in allem hatte sich ihr Dad ganz gut geschlagen, wenn man bedachte, wie schwer es ihm fallen musste, wieder im Schwarzen Turm zu wohnen, auch wenn es nur für den Sommer war. Ein kleines bisschen Defätismus musste sie ihm wohl erlauben, wenn sie ihn nicht überfordern wollte.

* * *

Filius studierte aufmerksam Albus' Mienenspiel, während dieser die Liste durchging. Sein Ausdruck verdüsterte sich zusehends, je weiter er kam. Als er am Ende angekommen war, nahm er die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.

Filius konnte sich vorstellen, was jetzt in Albus vorging. Die Liste hatte neunzehn Punkte, und hinter fünfzehn von ihnen stand ein einziges Wort: negativ. Das wahrhaft Besorgniserregende waren die vier verbliebenen Möglichkeiten.

Filius Blick wanderte zu dem schmalen Büchlein, dass nun auf Albus' Schreibtisch lag. Leer, wenn man von dem handgeschriebenen »T. M. Riddle« auf der ersten Seite absah. Er hatte versucht, mit dem Buch zu kommunizieren, aber als es bemerkt hatte, dass er seinen Verstand gründlich geschützt hatte, war es sofort verstummt. Er hatte in seinem langen Leben bereits mit einigen dunklen Artefakten Bekanntschaft schließen müssen, aber selbst für ihn war es eine unheimliche Erfahrung gewesen. Der Geist – oder was es auch immer war, das sich in diesem Buch versteckte – hatte sich vorsichtig an ihn herangetastet und dann versucht, sich unter die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins zu graben. Dank seiner Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ein vergebliches Unterfangen, trotzdem höchst beunruhigend. Aber diese Beobachtung hatte ihm auch erlaubt, die Anzahl der Möglichkeiten auf bloße neunzehn zu reduzieren. Und nach einer Reihe von Tests nunmehr auf vier.

Albus seufzte und setzte sich die Brille wieder auf. »Bonbon?«, fragte er und schob Filius die berüchtigte Schale mit Süßigkeiten hin. Er nahm sich ein rotes. Kirschgeschmack, stellte er zufrieden fest. Auch Albus steckte sich ein Bonbon in den Mund. Sie schwiegen eine Weile und lutschten ihre vor sich hin. Sie waren beide über hundert und kannten sich lange genug, um das eigentliche Gespräch nicht führen zu müssen.

»Ein Imprint werde ich wahrscheinlich bald ausschließen können«, durchbrach Filius endlich die Stille. »Ich muss noch mehr Informationen über die angewandten Techniken in Erfahrung bringen. Üblicherweise werden Imprints ja nur für Bilder benutzt, und ich habe mich noch nie mit Malerei beschäftigt.«

Albus seufzte nur, und Filius verstand ihn gut. Es wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Falls sich herausstellen sollte, dass dieses Buch lediglich ein Imprint von Riddles Persönlichkeit beherbergte, konnten sie allen Göttern danken. Angesichts der an Besessenheit grenzenden Begeisterung des Dunkeln Lords von Schwarzer Magie war dies jedoch höchst unwahrscheinlich.

»Die drei anderen Möglichkeiten …« Das Eingeständnis tat weh. Er betrachtete es als persönliche und professionelle Blamage, dass er seine Niederlage eingestehen musste – und sei sie auch nur vorläufig. »Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir auch nur eine davon ausschließen könnten. Weder meine Erfahrung mit den Dunklen Künsten noch meine Wissen um sie reichen dafür aus.«

Albus lächelte bei diesem Eingeständnis, aber sein Lächeln wirkte gequält. »Das ist keine Schande, Filius. Alles andere als das, alter Freund.« Auch sein Zwinkern war freudlos.

»Ich werde natürlich Nachforschungen anstellen, aber für den Augenblick bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende«, bekannte Filius. »Hast du in Erwägung gezogen, Severus zu konsultieren?«

»Ich vertraue Severus vollkommen«, beantwortete Albus die unausgesprochene Frage. »Und ich werde ihn wohl tatsächlich zurate ziehen. Aber ich bezweifele, dass er tief genug in die Dunklen Künste eingetaucht ist, um uns hierbei eine große Hilfe zu sein.«

Filius ließ diese Behauptung unwidersprochen im Raum stehen. Er war sich keineswegs so sicher wie Albus, was die schwarzmagische Expertise ihres Zaubertrankmeisters anging, aber andererseits war Severus tatsächlich noch sehr jung. Selbst wenn er von derartigen Artefakten gehört haben sollte, war es kaum plausibel, dass Severus mehr darüber wissen sollte als Albus und er selbst.

Filius nahm sich noch ein Bonbon aus der Schale. »Solange wir nichts weiter ausschließen können, sind uns die Hände gebunden«, fasste er zusammen, was sie beide wussten. »Wenn es ein Horcrux ist, müssen wir ihn zerstören, ein Daimonion dürfen wir nicht zerstören, und wenn es ein Furial ist …«

»… dann können wir es nicht zerstören«, beendete Albus den Satz für ihn.

»Nicht, solange Harry Potter am Leben ist«, stimmte Filius zu. »Nicht, ohne ihn in höchste Lebensgefahr zu bringen, selbst wenn wir eine Möglichkeit fänden.«

Damit war ihr Dilemma beschrieben. Filius hätte zwar gewettet, dass es sich um einen Horcrux handelte – es hätte jedenfalls vieles erklärt, besonders die Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords –, und bestimmt war sich auch Albus dessen bewusst, aber sie konnten das Risiko eines Irrtums nicht eingehen. Die letzte Vernichtung eines Daimonions hatte den Schwarzen Tod über Europa gebracht und ein Drittel der Bevölkerung das Leben gekostet, Zauberer wie Muggel. Filius hoffte, dass selbst der Dunkle Lord vor einem solchen Wahnsinn zurückgeschreckt hatte, selbst falls er das Geheimnis, wie die Altvorderen so etwas bewerkstelligt hatten, entschlüsselt hätte. Doch er war ein ungemein mächtiger Magier gewesen, und mit seinen Todessern hatte er auch genügend Teilnehmer für ein Ritual dieses Umfangs zur Verfügung gehabt. Es war denkbar, dass er das Unaussprechliche getan hatte, und das reichte aus, um jede noch so übertriebene Vorsicht zu rechtfertigen.

Und ein Furial … bereits der – ohnehin meist vergebliche – Versuch, ein Furial zu zerstören, konnte zum Tod des Mörders führen, an dem es sich rächen sollte. »Harry Potter«, so lautete in diesem speziellen Fall der Name des »Mörders«. Auch das war inakzeptabel.

»Ich werde weitere Nachforschungen anstellen«, konstatierte Filius noch einmal. »Es ist eine Frage der Zeit. Derartig aufwendige Recherchen sind langwierig und können sich über Monate und Jahre hinziehen. Doch falls es eine Lösung gibt, werde ich sie finden.«

»Natürlich, Filius«, sagte Albus und nickte ihm zu. »Ich bin dir sehr dankbar. Ich werde ebenfalls Erkundigungen anstellen und auch Severus konsultieren. Falls sich etwas Neues ergeben sollte, werde ich es dich wissen lassen.«

Filius ließ sich von seinem Stuhl zu Boden gleiten. »Tu das!«, meinte er. »Ich wäre für jeden Fingerzeig dankbar.«

Er verabschiedete sich von Albus und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Er würde den Katalog konsultieren müssen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo er beginnen sollte, war jedoch entschlossen, dieses Problem mit wissenschaftlicher Gründlichkeit anzugehen. Nötigenfalls würde er die Ministeriumsbibliothek aufsuchen. Auch seine Koboldkontakte mochten sich als nützlich erweisen. Er hatte ohnehin geplant, mit einem der Ältesten Kontakt aufzunehmen. Der _Lapis Philosophorum_ war noch immer verschwunden. Und da war die Sache mit dem jungen Mr. Grey gewesen, der ein Gebot benutzt hatte, um eine Steinwand aufzubrechen. Ein Gebot, wie es auch seine Alarmzauber hätte auslösen können, mit denen er damals die Tür im Raum der fliegenden Schlüssel gesichert hatte. Und seine Zauber waren ausgelöst worden. Selbstverständlich war es abwegig, Erstklässlern zu unterstellen, dass sie den Stein entwendet haben könnten, aber da blieb immer noch das Faktum, dass es ein paar Erstklässler doch geschafft hatten, bis in die Spiegelkammer zu gelangen – Harry Potter und seine Freunde. Wenn Gryffindors das geschafft hatten, dann waren seine Ravenclaws zweifellos ebenfalls dazu in der Lage. Trotzdem blieb es unwahrscheinlich. Vermutlich sah er Gespenster und das Ganze stellte sich als Hirngespinst heraus, aber er würde der Geschichte dennoch nachgehen. Sobald das Problem des Tagebuchs gelöst war. Im Moment hatte diese Aufgabe oberste Priorität.

Die Tür zur Bibliothek war erwartungsgemäß verschlossen. Er behob diesen Zustand mit einem Öffnungszauber. Kein Grund, Madam Pince aufzuschrecken. Er betrat die menschenleere Bibliothek. Der Geruch der Bücher erfüllte ihn trotz der Umstände mit Vorfreude. Es war einige Zeit her, dass er das letzte Mal ein Forschungsprojekt dieses Umfangs angegangen war. Die Angelegenheit war zwar zu ernst dafür, aber er konnte nicht umhin, eine gewisse freudige Anspannung zu verspüren. Es würde Spaß machen, wieder einmal in dicken alten Wälzern zu stöbern und nach obskuren Hinweisen auf noch ältere Dokumente zu suchen, bis man an dem Punkt ankam, wo hinter jeder neuen Seite, die man umblätterte, des Rätsels Lösung auf einen warten mochte. Und erst das Glücksgefühl, die unvergleichliche Euphorie, wenn man endlich auf den entscheidenden Absatz gestoßen war und auf einmal alles klar wurde, sich die Antwort wie selbstverständlich präsentierte und man mit Stolz und Befriedigung auf den Weg zurückblicken konnte, der einen hierher geführt hatte.

Filius vergaß den düsteren Hintergrund der Fragestellung beinahe und begann mit der Arbeit. Hier war er in seinem Element, und darin kamen ihm nur wenige gleich. Auch der Dunkle Lord nicht. Das Geheimnis um dessen Tagebuch würde nicht lange eines bleiben, das schwor sich Filius.


	3. Take All The Courage

**3****. Take All The Courage  
**(Little Lion Man – Mumford & Sons)

* * *

Auf halbem Weg nach unten fiel Simon wieder ein, was er vergessen hatte. Er machte kehrt und lief zurück ins Bad. Er nahm die Zahnbürste aus dem Becher, schmierte Zahnpasta darauf, nur um gleich darauf das Gleiche noch einmal tun zu müssen, da der erste Streifen herunterfiel und im Waschbecken landete, bevor er es schaffte, die Zahnbürste in den Mund zu stecken.

Wenigstens war nichts auf seiner Robe gelandet, sagte er sich, während er sich hastig die Zähne putzte. Sich noch einmal umziehen zu müssen, hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Zeit genug hätte er dafür zwar gehabt, er war ohnehin zu früh dran, aber seine Panik hatte auch nichts mit der Zeit zu tun. Nicht direkt jedenfalls.

Er putzte seine Zähne weder besonders lange noch gründlich. Er hatte vor Aufregung den ganzen Tag noch nichts essen können. Er spuckte aus, gurgelte und bleckte die Zähne vor dem Spiegel. Sie waren so weit in Ordnung, doch er fand, sie hätten ruhig eine Idee weißer sein dürfen. Das hätte ihnen Lockhart beibringen sollen, statt sie das ganze Schuljahr hindurch mit seinen Büchern zu langweilen: welchen Zauber er benutzte, um seinem Lächeln dieses Strahlen zu verleihen.

Er wusch sich noch einmal die Hände und fuhr sich mit nassen Fingern durchs Haar und über die Augenbrauen. Es half nicht viel. Womöglich sollte er seine Haare doch länger wachsen lassen? Anthony trug sie auch ziemlich lang. Viele Zauberer taten das. Aber an seinem Gesicht würde das auch nichts ändern. Wenigstens zeigte sich weit und breit kein Pickel an exponierter Stelle, wofür er vermutlich dankbar sein sollte. Selbst die ödeste Gleichförmigkeit war einem eitrigen Pickel auf der Nase vorzuziehen.

Er wandte sich frustriert vom Spiegel ab. Er hatte nicht vor, noch einmal eine halbe Stunde im Bad zu verbringen und unzufrieden in die Betrachtung seines eigenen Gesichts zu versinken. Er sah nun einmal so aus, wie er aussah. Es war idiotisch sich über etwas zu ärgern, was sich nicht ändern ließ. Keine wirklich hilfreiche Erkenntnis und erst recht nicht aufbauend.

Er verließ das Badezimmer wieder und ging nach unten. Im Wohnzimmer saß seine Mum im Sessel und las im Licht der Stehlampe irgendein Buch. Es konnte sie nicht sehr interessieren, sonst hätte sie das Radio ausgemacht, das leise im Hintergrund lief. Seltsamerweise schien seiner Mum die Musik zu gefallen, die im Zaubererradio gespielt wurde. Für seinen Geschmack war das meiste zu lahm oder schnulzig, aber er konnte mit Musik sowieso nicht viel anfangen und wollte sich keineswegs beschweren. Alles, was seine Mum mit ihrem elektrizitätslosen Leben versöhnte, war hochwillkommen.

»Ich geh' dann«, sagte er.

Sie hob nur kurz den Blick von ihrem Buch. »Wann kommst du zurück?«

»Weiß noch nicht«, antwortete er vage. »Spät.«

»Viel Spaß«, wünschte sie ihm, die Augen bereits wieder auf die Seiten gerichtet. »Stell nichts Dummes an.«

Sie sagte es ohne besonderen Nachdruck, weshalb er ihre Bemerkung nicht weiter kommentierte. Er hatte andere Sorgen. Die Aussichten, dass sich die Gelegenheit ergeben würde, etwas »Dummes« anzustellen, waren minimal. Zwar hoffte er sehr, dass die Chancen nicht bei null standen, aber letzten Endes konnte sich das genauso gut als Wunschdenken erweisen.

Er warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin, nannte sein Ziel und trat in die Flammen. Die Reise durch das Kaminnetz war so unangenehm und schwindelerregend wie immer, doch er schaffte es diesmal, relativ aufrecht aus dem Empfangskamin zu herauszutreten, statt würdelos durch die Gegend zu stolpern. Möglicherweise ein erstes Anzeichen, dass er sich langsam an diese Tortur gewöhnte, aber auch das mochte nur ein weiterer Fall von Wunschdenken sein.

Die Küche des Schwarzen Turm war verlassen, doch gleich nach seiner Ankunft erschien Lunas Hauself.

»Früher Gast ist eine Last!«, knurrte Bitzer ihn zur Begrüßung an. »Soll Bitzer Miss Luna über Mr. Greys vorzeitige Ankunft informieren?«

Simon ignorierte die Spitze. Der Hauself sah lächerlich aus. Statt seiner üblichen Kopfkissenuniform trug er eine Art Flickenteppich aus bunten Fetzen, der wie eine Mischung aus falsch geschnittenem Clownskostüm und farbenfrohem Poncho wirkte.

»Nicht nötig«, antwortete er. »Ist Luna auf ihrem Zimmer?«

»Ja«, erwiderte der Hauself einsilbig und verschwand wieder im Nichts.

Simon ging zur Wendeltreppe und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Luna hatte ihm vorgestern bereits eine umfassende Führung angedeihen lassen. Er schenkte den Räumen, die er durchquerte, kaum Beachtung, bis er den vierten Stock erreichte. Er zögerte. Es gab keine Tür, an die er hätte klopfen können, und womöglich zog sich Luna gerade um oder war mit sonst etwas beschäftigt. Jedenfalls konnte er nicht unangekündigt in ihr Zimmer platzen.

Vorsichtshalber rief er »Luna?« nach oben.

»Ja?«, kam es aus dem Stockwerk über ihm.

»Kann ich raufkommen?«

»Weiß ich nicht«, rief Luna zurück. »Kannst du?«

So viel dazu, dachte Simon entnervt und stapfte grimmig die letzten Stufen zu Lunas Zimmer hoch. Luna lag bäuchlings auf ihrem Himmelbett, hatte wie so oft den Zauberstab hinters Ohr geklemmt und ein Buch vor sich liegen.

»Hi«, grüßte er, aber sie musterte ihn nur von oben bis unten und legte dann den Kopf schief.

»Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie kommen?«, fragte sie grinsend.

»Wer?«, tat er so, als wüsste er nicht, von wem sie redete.

»Du hast dich also für Anthony und Terry so in Schale geworfen?«, ritt sie gemeinerweise darauf herum. »Oder etwa für mich? Oder nur so, zur Feier des Tages?«

Es war eine bösartige, völlig aus der Luft gegriffene Unterstellung. Er hatte sich nicht »in Schale geworfen«. Er trug eine normale saubere Robe, wie es sich gehörte. Zugegeben, er hatte auch gebadet und sich die Haare gewaschen und ziemlich viel Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbracht, aber das konnte man ihm wohl kaum ansehen. Da war er sich leider ziemlich sicher.

»Was liest du da?«, fragte er, um Luna von der Spur abzubringen.

»›Blutende Herzen‹«, erwiderte sie und schlug das Buch zu. »Würde dir nicht gefallen, glaub' ich. Ein Liebesroman. Mit Vampiren.«

Er setzte sich wortlos neben sie, nahm das Buch und begann, lustlos darin herumzublättern. Das Kupferrohrstück in seiner Tasche störte ihn beim Sitzen, und er zog es heraus und legte es neben sich aufs Bett. Er bedauerte inzwischen, dass er so früh aufgebrochen war, aber er hatte es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Außerdem war es ihm klug erschienen, auf jeden Fall früher da zu sein als die anderen. Vor allem, wenn – und falls – George und sein Bruder auftauchen sollten. Ein winziger psychologischer Vorteil höchstens, aber im Moment konnte er jeden noch so kleinen Schub an Selbstsicherheit gut gebrauchen.

»Hmm«, machte Luna neben ihm, und ihm gefiel das Geräusch gar nicht. »Willst du darüber reden?«

»Nein«, lehnte er kategorisch ab. Das fehlte noch. Ausgerechnet Luna sein Herz ausschütten. Was sollte das bringen?

Luna murmelte etwas Undeutliches über Jungs und so weiter und fragte nach kurzem Schweigen: »Warst du schon mal ganz oben?«

»Wo oben?«, erwiderte er misstrauisch, aber sie war bereits aufgestanden und ging zur Treppe.

»Komm!«, forderte sie ihn ungeduldig auf. »Sonst wird es dunkel.«

Mürrisch folgte er ihr. Sie kletterten die letzten Stufen hinauf. Die Treppe endete scheinbar übergangslos in der schwarzen Steindecke, aber als Luna an einen besonders großen Quader klopfte, glitt dieser zur Seite und gab den Weg zu den Zinnen des Turms frei.

Simon musste zugeben, dass die Aussicht atemberaubend war. Die Sonne blinzelte gerade noch zwischen zwei Hügeln hervor, der Himmel war zum größten Teil tiefblau. Über ihnen zeigten sich vereinzelt und noch etwas blass die ersten Sterne. Wolkenschlieren glühten in der Ferne orange und rot, und im Westen, wo die Sonne langsam verschwand, leuchtete ein seltsamer, beinahe grünlicher Schimmer. So weit das Auge reichte, zogen sich die Wellen und Täler der Hügel rund um den Turm. Simon trat zwischen zwei der übergroßen Zinnen, um besser sehen zu können. Kein Zeichen einer anderen menschlichen Behausung war auszumachen. Der Fluss lag bereits im Schatten, und sein Verlauf war nur noch anhand der Bäume an seinen Ufern zu erahnen. Einige Hügelkuppen erhoben sich noch aus dem Dunkel, aber man konnte dem Längerwerden und Wachsen der Schatten fast zusehen. Sie standen auf einem schwarzen Turm inmitten eines schwarzgrünen Ozeans.

»Genial«, gab er zu. Für einen Augenblick beneidete er Luna. In so einem Turm zu leben, fernab von allem, musste das Paradies sein. Wenn man sich eine große Bibliothek dazudachte, schränkte er seine Begeisterung ein. Ohne Massen an Büchern würde es vermutlich unerträglich langweilig werden.

»Hab' ich doch gesagt«, meinte Luna selbstzufrieden. Sie klopfte mit der Hand an einen Stein vor einer der Zinnen, der sich daraufhin nach innen schob und eine Art Bank bildete. Jedenfalls setzte sich Luna auf den Stein, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt.

»Irgendwann musst du ja doch damit rausrücken«, meinte sie schließlich. »Warum bringst du es nicht gleich jetzt hinter dich? Danach fühlst du dich bestimmt besser.«

Weibliche Logik, dachte Simon verächtlich. Wer sagte überhaupt, dass er sich besser fühlen wollte? Möglicherweise schwitzten seine Hände ein bisschen, vielleicht war er unkonzentriert, unter Umständen hatte er sogar eine verflucht lästige Angst vor diesem Abend, aber was sollte es verdammt noch mal helfen, darüber zu _reden_? Rational betrachtet null Komma null gar nichts, so viel stand fest.

»Hmm …«, machte Luna wieder nachdenklich, und Simon beschlich erneut ein extrem unangenehmes Gefühl, als sie ihn plötzlich anstrahlte. »Ihr wart ganz schön lange verschwunden. Im Zug, meine ich. Die Karte hätte er dir auch so geben können, und danach warst du ziemlich weggetreten.«

Simon warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, aber sie grinste nur noch breiter und ignorierte seine unausgesprochene Warnung.

»Habt ihr euch irgendwo versteckt und rumgemacht?«, fragte sie mit perfekter Unschuldsmiene. »Lang genug wart ihr ja weg. Aber ein leeres Abteil habt ihr bestimmt nicht gefunden. Hmm … eine schnelle Nummer auf dem Klo?«

Simon starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Es war ein idiotischer Einfall gewesen, früher zu erscheinen.

»Schwachsinn!«, fuhr er Luna an. »Bist du jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?«

Hoffentlich waren Terry und Anthony nicht auf denselben Gedanken gekommen. Er krümmte sich innerlich. Gottgegeißelte Scheiße! Das fehlte ihm noch zu seinem Glück. »Wir haben uns nur geküsst!«, stellte er klar.

»Das ist alles?«, fragte Luna mit gespielter Enttäuschung – und brach dann in hemmungsloses Gelächter aus.

Er drehte sich beleidigt um und ging wieder zu der Wendeltreppe.

»Hey, warte!«, rief Luna ihm kichernd hinterher. »Ich will Einzelheiten!«

Er schenkte ihren Unverschämtheiten keine Beachtung mehr und verschwand nach unten. Er nahm ihr dämliches Buch vom Bett und zwang sich zum Lesen.

_Annies erste Begegnung mit einem Vampir verlief überraschend unspektakulär. Sie war erst kürzlich in die Abteilung für Vampirkontakte versetzt worden. Was sie erwarten würde, hatte sie nicht gewusst, doch keinesfalls war es dieser höfliche junge Mann gewesen, der nun vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand. Die edlen Züge und die hohen Wangenknochen, das schmale Gesicht und die bleiche Haut ließen ihr Herz höher schlagen. Selbst das Lächeln des Vampirs wäre charmant gewesen, wenn da nicht deutlich die überlangen Eckzähne zu sehen gewesen wären, die trotz der schummrigen Beleuchtung bedrohlich aufblitzten._

Simon stöhnte innerlich auf. Er tat so, als würde er interessiert weiterlesen, während Luna die Treppe herunterkam.

»Butterbier?«, fragte sie ihn, aber er zog es vor, sie keiner Antwort zu würdigen. Trotzdem rief sie Bitzer herbei und ließ ihn zwei Butterbier bringen. Als sie ihm schließlich eine Flasche unter die Nase hielt, hörte er auf, so zu tun, als würde er lesen, und nahm sie ihr ab. Der Alkoholgehalt von Butterbier war verschwindend gering, was er im Augenblick zutiefst bedauerte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nach ein paar Schlucken besser. Entweder wirkte das Bier beruhigend auf seinen leeren Magen, oder es war ein reiner Placebo-Effekt.

»Also«, begann Luna wieder. »Einzelheiten!«

Simon hatte keine Lust, aber vermutlich war es besser, sie wusste, was sich tatsächlich abgespielt hatte, als es ihrer viel zu lebhaften Phantasie zu überlassen, sich die Ereignisse auszumalen. Außerdem würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht ihren Mund halten können und Anthony und Terry alles weitererzählen. Das ersparte ihm, es selbst zu tun, und sollte eventuellen abwegigen wilden Spekulationen einen Riegel vorschieben. Also berichtete er – in sehr groben Zügen – was im Hogwarts-Express vorgefallen war.

Luna hörte ihm sichtlich interessiert zu hatte am Schluss noch eine Menge neugieriger Fragen auf Lager, aber das plötzliche Auftauchen Bitzers bewahrte ihn davor, sie auch beantworten zu müssen.

»Noch mehr Besucher für Miss Luna«, meldete der Hauself. »Soll Bitzer sie heraufschicken?«

»Ja, sag ihnen, sie sollen hochkommen.« Sie grinste Simon an, als der Hauself wieder verschwunden war. »Gehen wir runter in mein Arbeitszimmer und warten da.«

Simon fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, zu widersprechen. Er versuchte, tief durchzuatmen, aber es half nichts. Wenn sein Herz noch ein bisschen schneller geschlagen hätte, wäre er wohl von einem frühzeitigen Infarkt dahingerafft worden. Ein Ausgang der Dinge, der ihm in diesem Moment nicht völlig unwillkommen gewesen wäre. Er nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus der Butterbierflasche, als würde das tatsächlich helfen. Seine Hände zitterten und der Knoten in seinem Magen, der schon den ganzen Tag dagewesen war, breitete sich in seine Brust aus und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, so dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Trotzdem stand er schließlich auf und folgte Luna hinunter.

Er wusste nicht, was größer war, als er nur Anthony und Terry die Treppe hochkommen sah – seine Enttäuschung oder seine Erleichterung.

* * *

George stolperte aus den grünen Flammen des Kaminnetzes in die knallbunte Küche. Sie schien seit letztem Jahr noch greller und scheckiger geworden zu sein – falls so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Der mürrische Hauself der Lovegoods kauerte vor dem Ofen und trug ein zur Einrichtung passendes Fetzenhemdchen. Er sah sich nach ihnen um, kaum dass sie die Küche betreten hatten.

»Zu späte Gäste kriegen nur Reste!«, blaffte er sie an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Ofen zu.

George sah seinen Bruder an, aber Fred zuckte ebenfalls nur mit den Schultern. Er beschloss, sich nicht mit dem Hauselfen aufzuhalten, und ging geradewegs zur Wendeltreppe. Sie waren sowieso über eine Stunde zu spät, und dabei konnten sie eigentlich noch von Glück reden. Es war auch so schwer genug gewesen, sich vor Mitternacht aus dem Fuchsbau zu schleichen. Welcher Idiot war auf die Idee gekommen, dieses Treffen so früh abzuhalten?

Während er die Stufen erklomm, wurde ihm immer mulmiger zumute. Wenn er nicht den Riesenstreit mit Fred gehabt hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich doch nicht hergekommen. Aber so war es eine Frage des Stolzes und der Selbstachtung. Die Sache mit Simon war seine Privatangelegenheit, und Fred hatte ihm da überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Weil es ihn erstens nichts anging und George ihm schließlich zweitens auch nicht bei Angelina dreinredete. Und drittens ging es Fred nichts an und basta!

Sie durchquerten zwei im Dunkeln liegende Zimmer, bis von oben wieder ein Lichtschimmer auf die Wendeltreppe fiel und leise Stimmen zu hören waren. George blieb stehen und lauschte, aber er konnte nichts verstehen. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, aber als ihm Fred über die Schulter »Was ist?« zuraunte, stapfte er weiter die Treppe hoch.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter, aber plötzlich verstummte die Unterhaltung. Womöglich hatte oben jemand die Schritte auf den Treppenstufen gehört. Er ging unbeirrt weiter, und plötzlich erschien Lovegoods Gesicht über ihnen am Geländer.

Sie starrte ihn an, lächelte dann komisch und sagte: »Hi, ihr«, drehte sich um und rief »Sind nur George und Fred!« nach hinten.

»Ihr seid spät dran«, wurden sie von Goldstein begrüßt, als sie den Raum betraten. »Die Hauptarbeit ist schon erledigt.«

Auf einem Tisch an der Wand war eine chaotische Konstruktion aus Glaskolben, Retorten und Röhren. Verschiedene Flüssigkeiten blubberten in mehreren abgeschlossenen Gefäßen vor sich hin. Die ganze Anlage lief offenbar in einem einzelnen langen Destillierrohr aus, unter dem ein kleiner goldener Kessel stand.

Die Ravenclaws lümmelten auf Sesseln und Sofa um einen niedrigen Tisch herum, auf dem ein paar Flaschen standen. Keiner von ihnen schien sich um das Experiment zu kümmern, dessentwegen sie angeblich da waren. George vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit … irgendwem und ging stattdessen zu der Glaskolbenkonstruktion, um sich die Versuchsanordnung genauer anzusehen. Sie wirkte reichlich kompliziert. Alchemie wurde erst in den NEWT-Kursen behandelt, und das sah ihm sehr nach Alchemie aus. Im Endröhrchen sammelte sich ungefähr alle zehn Sekunden ein einzelner Tropfen, der über einen Golddraht weiter nach unten lief. Am Ende des Golddrahts hing rotleuchtend der Stein der Weisen, von dem das Destillat dann in den Kessel abtropfte. Um den Kessel war mit Kreide ein Pentagramm gezogen, das innen und außen von Runen und Symbolen umgeben war. George konnte einige Tierkreiszeichen und die meisten Planetensymbole identifizieren, erkannte jedoch kein System in der Anordnung der verschiedenen Zeichen. Allerdings fiel es ihm auch schwer, sich voll darauf zu konzentrieren.

»Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?«, erklang Goldsteins Stimme unerwartet neben ihm. »Schade, dass ihr nicht früher gekommen seid. Die anderen waren keine große Hilfe. Ich musste die Anlage praktisch im Alleingang aufbauen. Mal wieder.«

Wichtigtuer, dachte George, aber stattdessen sagte er: »Wir konnten nicht eher weg.«

»Wie soll man sich auch rausschleichen, wenn's draußen noch nicht mal richtig dunkel ist?«, meldete sich Fred zu Wort. »Was soll das überhaupt?«

»Rausschleichen?«, fragte Goldstein mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. »Wieso das denn? Wir sind alle ganz offiziell bei Luna zu Besuch. Und Terry übernachtet offiziell bei Simon –«, George glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, »– aber ansonsten wissen alle mehr oder weniger darüber Bescheid, wo wir sind. Sogar meine Eltern waren einverstanden, nachdem ich ihnen versichert hatte, dass wir nur bei den Lovegoods sind und außerdem einen Hauselfen als Aufpasser haben.«

»Schön, dass wenigstens ihr keine Probleme habt«, erwiderte George sarkastisch. »Aber bei uns werden normalerweise Fragen gestellt, wenn wir nachts nicht zu Hause sind.«

Goldstein wollte anscheinend etwas darauf sagen, aber in diesem Moment rief die kleine Lovegood: »Abendessen, Jungs!«

Auf dem niedrigen Tisch waren ein großes Blech Pizza, Teller und Servietten erschienen. George und Fred sahen sich an. Ein Sessel war noch frei, und George war schneller. Fred musste sich zu Boot und Simon aufs Sofa setzen. Sie hatten zwar schon Abend gegessen, aber als alle anderen sich auf die Pizza stürzten, nahm George auch ein Stück. Mehr um etwas zu tun zu haben als aus Hunger.

»Butterbier«, meinte Lovegood mit vollem Mund und deutete auf die Flaschen in der Tischmitte. George nickte nur und tat so, als würde er sich ganz auf seine Pizza konzentrieren, während er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

»Wo ist das Besteck?«, beschwerte sich Goldstein.

»Pizza isst man mit den Händen, du Prolet!«, sagte Boot daraufhin gutgelaunt.

Goldstein ließ sich murmelnd über die mangelnden Manieren der Unterschicht aus, biss aber dann doch in sein Stück, ohne auf Messer und Gabel zu bestehen.

George konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Simon bisher noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Scheinbar war er vollauf mit Essen beschäftigt und schenkte seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung. Am allerwenigsten ihm. George wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er versuchte, trotz der Ablenkungen am Randes seines Gesichtsfelds, in Ruhe seine Pizza zu essen. Sie schmeckte nicht schlecht und war gerade so heiß, dass man sich beim Essen nicht mehr den Mund verbrannte. Aber das konnte man auch erwarten, wenn ein Hauself seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Im Fuchsbau gab es kaum jemals Pizza. Ihre Mum hielt nicht viel davon.

Sein erstes Stück reichte ihm, schließlich hatte er erst bereits zu Abend gegessen. Fred störte das offensichtlich weniger. Sein Bruder angelte sich bereits ein zweites Pizzastück, während sich George ein Butterbier nahm. Auch etwas, was im Fuchsbau selten auf den Tisch kam.

Er öffnete die Flasche, nahm einen Schluck und beobachtete dabei unauffällig die anderen. Außer ihm und Simon aßen alle noch. Und Simon war gerade intensiv damit beschäftigt, das Etikett von seinem Butterbier zu kratzen und jeglichen Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Es war lächerlich!

»Was machen wir eigentlich hier?«, fragte er laut und nickte zu dem chaotischen Versuchsaufbau an der Wand. Simon sah nicht einmal auf, und schließlich antwortete Boot: »Wir warten auf bessere Zeiten, was denn sonst?« Dabei warf ihm der Junge einen Blick zu, der George gar nicht gefiel.

»Noch besser?«, warf Lovegood ein und grinste in die Runde. George konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass Simon den anderen etwas erzählt hatte, aber er wünschte sich, er hätte sich da sicher sein können.

Goldstein stellte seinen leeren Teller ab und wischte sich den Mund an einer Serviette ab, bevor sich dazu herabließ, Georges Frage ernsthaft zu beantworten.

»Wir warten, bis sich genug Primärtinktur angesammelt hat«, erklärte er. »Dann werden wir die erste Transsubstantiation einleiten. Mit reinem Kupfer dieses Mal, nicht mit windigen Bronzeknuts.« Er nahm sich noch ein Stück Pizza, bevor er fortfuhr. »Das nächste Mal werden wir uns dann an der Herstellung der Sekundärtinktur versuchen und das Silber, das wir heute machen, in Gold verwandeln.«

»Wenn alles klappt«, schränkte Boot ein und blinzelte George dabei zu. »Anthony ist der geborene Optimist.«

Goldstein sah Boot an, als wäre er gerade beleidigt worden. »_Anthony_ ist von einem Haufen notorischer Schwarzseher umgeben!«

»Wie lang soll das dauern?«, fragte Fred.

»Was?«, wollte Goldstein wissen. »Bis wir Gold haben? Dafür brauchen wir bestimmt noch –«

»Heute!«, unterbrach ihn Fred ungeduldig. »Wie lange soll das heute gehen?«

Goldstein zuckte mit den Achseln. »Mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde, bis wir genügend Tinktur haben. Und dann noch ungefähr eine Stunde, für die eigentliche Umwandlung. Aber das müssen wir abwarten, kann auch länger oder kürzer dauern. Also höchstens zwei insgesamt, würde ich schätzen. Ohne Gewähr.«

Fred stöhnte auf. »Na, wenigstens werden wir nicht verhungern«, meinte er dann und nahm sich sein drittes Pizzastück.

Unterdessen wuchs Georges Verärgerung von Minute zu Minute. Nicht wegen Freds Verfressenheit. Solange sein Bruder sich vollstopfte, würde er zumindest den Mund halten. Was ihm viel mehr auf die Nerven ging, war, wie sich Simon benahm. Stumm wie ein Fisch saß er neben Boot auf dem Sofa. Mittlerweile hatte er die Flasche vor sich von allen Papierfitzelchen befreit und schien krampfhaft damit beschäftigt, nur nicht in Georges Richtung zu schauen. Wahrscheinlich würde der Feigling auch den Rest des Abends keinen Ton von sich geben und ihn komplett ignorieren. George hatte nicht vor, ihm das durchgehen zu lassen. Nicht nach all dem Ärger, den er deswegen mit Fred gehabt hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und warf Simon einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Wie er erwartet hatte, tat dieser weiterhin so, als würde er nichts davon mitbekommen. Er hielt die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. George hatte nicht vor, klein beizugeben. Er beobachtete zufrieden, wie Simon unter seinen Blicken zunehmend nervös wurde und auf dem Sofa hin und her rutschte. Leider war er nicht der Einzige, dem das auffiel. Die kleine Lovegood sah zuerst zu Simon und dann zu ihm und zwinkerte ihm bedeutungsvoll zu. George hatte endgültig genug.

Aber es war schwerer, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte es sich fast schon wieder anders überlegt, als er bemerkte, dass Fred ihn beobachtete. George starrte böse zurück. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck, stellte sein Butterbier ab und stand auf. Er ging die zwei Schritte zum Sofa und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor Simon stehen.

»Wir müssen reden!«, sagte er nicht eben freundlich.

Natürlich richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn, und zum ersten Mal heute Abend sah ihn auch Simon direkt an. Nur kurz, dann nickte er schwächlich und erhob sich endlich vom Sofa.

»Ihr könnt ja nach oben gehen«, sagte Lovegood mit breitem Grinsen. »Da seid ihr ungestört. Einfach an den Stein klopfen. Simon kennt sich aus.«

Simon sagte nichts, ging aber zur Treppe voraus. George folgte ihm und war sich dabei nur allzu sehr der Blicke in seinem Rücken bewusst. Vor allem Freds konnte er ihm Nacken spüren, aber das war jetzt auch schon egal. Sollte Fred doch denken, was er wollte.

Simon schlich im Schneckentempo die Treppe hoch, aber auch George hatte es plötzlich nicht mehr eilig. Er überlegte krampfhaft, was er zu Simon sagen sollte, aber ihm wollte nichts Sinnvolles einfallen. Alles, was er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, war weg. Sie kamen viel zu früh ans Ende der Stufen, und Simon klopfte an einen großen Stein an der Decke, der daraufhin zurückglitt und den Weg nach oben freigab.

Die Nacht war überraschend hell, obwohl kein Mond am Himmel stand und nur wenige Sterne zwischen den Wolken zu erkennen waren. Es war hier draußen fast wärmer als im Turm. Simon räusperte sich laut, bevor er ein Lumos beschwor und begann, an den Steinen der Turmzinnen herumzuklopfen.

Um wenigstens irgendetwas zu sagen, fragte George ihn: »Was machst du da?«

Als Simon »Die Statik prüfen!« antwortete, kam er sich zwar verarscht vor, aber war auch ein wenig erleichtert. Damit konnte er eher umgehen als mit dem stummen, verklemmten Nervenbündel, das still in der Sofaecke saß und ihn offen ignorierte.

Was Simon mit dem Klopfen wirklich bezweckte, wurde klar, als sich einer der Steine plötzlich aus der Wand schob. Simon setzte sich und sah George zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend offen an. Und diesmal war es George, der nervös wurde. Er drehte sich schnell um und tat so, als würde er sich für die Umgebung interessieren. Im schwachen Licht des Lumos war jedoch nicht viel zu erkennen. Lediglich die mannshohen schwarzen Turmzinnen hoben sich dunkel vor dem Nachthimmel ab, ansonsten blieb alles finster in der mondlosen Nacht. Das Lumos war nicht hell genug, um bis zum Boden zu reichen. Dort lag nur Schwärze, und selbst am Horizont ließen sich die Umrisse der Hügel nur erraten.

Simon schwieg weiterhin beharrlich. Und ließ ihn dabei bestimmt keinen Moment aus den Augen, konnte sich George vorstellen. Frustriert wandte er sich wieder um.

»Was soll das ganze Theater?«, fuhr er Simon wütend an. »Erst tust du so, als wär' ich unsichtbar und dann … Was willst du eigentlich von mir?«

»Was _ich _von _dir_ will?«, wiederholte Simon. George verstand zwar, was Simon damit meinte, und er sah das logische Problem bei seiner Frage, aber das machte ihn nur noch wütender.

»Ja!«, blaffte er zurück. »Du hast mich genau verstanden! Was du von mir willst, hab' ich gefragt! Spiel nicht den Blödmann!«

George fragte sich, wie Simon es überhaupt schaffte, eine noch nichtssagendere Miene aufzusetzen. Es musste irgendein Trick dahinterstecken.

»Ein Blödmann ist so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Vollidiot, nicht wahr?«, fragte Simon gedehnt. »Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber angesichts der Chronologie der Ereignisse scheint mir die näherliegende Frage, was _du_ von _mir_ willst. Aber falls du wirklich noch nicht kapiert hast, was _ich_ von _dir_ will … Sex.«

George war im ersten Moment wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Doch dann musste er unfreiwillig lachen. Irgendwie war die Ansprache zu typisch gewesen, um ernst gemeint zu sein. »Wollen wir das nicht alle?«, entgegnete er grinsend.

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortete Simon und warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. »Wollen wir das alle?«

George fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Das war definitiv kein Thema, über das er hier und jetzt reden oder auch nur nachdenken wollte. Allein die Vorstellung, mit Simon irgendetwas zu machen, was auch nur entfernt an Sex erinnerte, war … beängstigend. Jedenfalls kam momentan noch nicht einmal der Gedanke an so etwas infrage.

Er verfolgte etwas verunsichert, wie Simon unvermittelt aufstand und auf ihn zukam. Ihm war nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut, als Simon dicht vor ihm stehen blieb. Am liebsten wäre er zurückgewichen, aber er war kein Feigling. Er starrte in das immer noch ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Als er bemerkte, dass Simon nervös schluckte, wurde er erstaunlicherweise gleich viel ruhiger.

»Äh, wie wäre es mit einer Wiederholung?«, fragte Simon leise und klang zum ersten Mal so unsicher, wie George sich fühlte. »Ich hab' dich kein einziges Mal Vollidiot genannt, obwohl's wirklich nötig gewesen wäre.«

George war beinahe erleichtert. Zumindest damit hatte er gerechnet, als er diesen Abend durchgespielt hatte. Nur ein Problem blieb da noch: Sooft er sich diese Situation auch vorgestellt hatte, es war es ihm schleierhaft geblieben, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Mordreds Blut! Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?

»Okay?«, erwiderte er schließlich leichthin, als hätte er genau diese Antwort schon lange geplant. »Warum nicht, wenn wir schon mal hier sind …«

Es war anders als beim ersten Mal. George schmeckte Butterbier und Pizza, aber in Simons Mund war der Geschmack ein kleines bisschen anders als in seinem eigenen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und spürte Arme, die sich von oben um seine Schultern schlangen und ihn enger an sich zogen. Das Gefühl, wie eine fremde Zunge über seine eigene strich, war faszinierend und aufregend wie beim ersten Mal. Nach einer Weile ging ihm die Luft aus, aber Simon schien keine Anstalten machen zu wollen, eine Atempause einzulegen. Erst ein Luftzug, der an seiner Wange vorbeistrich, brachte ihn auf die Idee, durch die Nase zu atmen. Er versuchte es, aber irgendetwas klappte nicht und ein komischer Grunzlaut kam aus seinem Mund und beendete den Kuss.

George war es sehr peinlich, aber Simon schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er ließ ihn nicht los und gab ihm kaum genug Zeit, wieder zu Atmen zu kommen, bevor er von vorne anfing.

Diesmal versuchte George von Anfang an durch die Nase zu atmen, und obwohl es zuerst ein bisschen seltsam und anstrengend war, gewöhnte er sich schnell daran. Nach einer Weile ging es wie von selbst, und er musste sich nicht einmal mehr darauf konzentrieren. Der Kuss zog sich immer länger hin, und George hätte die Sekunden gezählt, wenn er nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen wäre, die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderten.

Schließlich trennten sich ihre Lippen aber doch wieder – nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie es George vorkam.

»Das sollten wir bei Gelegenheit auf jeden Fall wiederholen«, meinte Simon und klang dabei noch ein wenig atemlos.

George musste grinsen. »Aber das nächste Mal lassen wir 'ne Stoppuhr mitlaufen.«

Sein Lächeln gefror. Er ließ Simon los und brachte einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und ihn. Natürlich war nach einem solchen Kuss nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, und er konnte auch nicht behaupten, dass er nicht zuvor schon etwas bemerkt hätte, aber die leichte Spannung in und unter seinen Roben drang ihm erst jetzt voll ins Bewusstsein. Trotz allem war es ihm in diesem Moment unangenehm, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es Simon anders ging. Aber daran wollte er erst recht nicht denken.

»Setzen wir uns«, sagte er hastig. »Wir sollten wirklich reden.«

Simon runzelte die Stirn, erhob aber keine Einwände. George ging zu der Steinbank und setzte sich schnell. Simon nahm dicht neben ihm Platz und sah ihn an.

»Du wolltest reden«, meinte er nach einer Weile.

Das stimmte zwar, aber George wollte nichts einfallen, was er hätte sagen können. Und das lag nicht an ihm, sondern an Simon, dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. Wenn er hier mit – zum Beispiel, rein hypothetisch – Lee säße, wäre die Sache viel einfacher. Sogar wenn sie sich gerade eben geküsst hätten; eine Vorstellung, die nicht mehr so absurd schien, wie sie vor kurzem noch gewesen wäre. Mit Lee hätte er Witze reißen können, und sie hätten über alles Mögliche miteinander geredet, und Lee hätte ihm auch nie so lange direkt in die Augen gesehen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Mit Simon war so etwas undenkbar. Nicht zuletzt, weil er inzwischen wieder seine übliche ausdruckslose Maske aufgesetzt hatte. So wirkte sein Gesicht einfach nur langweilig; konturlos und flach, ohne weich und nett wie bei einem Mädchen zu sein. Je länger er es anstarrte, umso weniger verstand er, was ihm daran gefiel. Gefiel es ihm überhaupt?

»Wir haben nichts gemeinsam«, stellte George schließlich in nüchternem Ton fest. »Nicht das Geringste.«

»Stimmt auffallend«, erwiderte Simon. »Gratuliere, Sherlock! Brillante Analyse! Für einen Gryffindor nicht schlecht.«

Er klopfte George auf die Schulter und grinste ihn an. George schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand Simon einfach nicht. Dauernd spielte er den Ungerührten und dann begann er auf einmal über etwas zu grinsen, das alles andere als lustig war.

»Warum ich?«, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Simon, aber dieser schien mit einem Mal gesprächig zu werden.

»Warum nicht du? Vielleicht steh' ich auf Rothaarige?« Der Vorschlag schien vollkommen ernstgemeint, aber George ließ sich davon nicht täuschen.

»Und warum dann nicht Fred?«, fragte er zurück, und das war tatsächlich etwas, was ihn seit einiger Zeit beschäftigte, wenn er auch nicht recht wusste, warum. »Immerhin hast du ihn auch zuerst geküsst.«

Simon verzog das Gesicht. »Kaum. Das waren außergewöhnliche Umstände. Außerdem kann mich dein Bruder nicht ausstehen.«

»Das ist der einzige Grund? Sonst wär's dir egal?«

»Nein, du siehst selbstverständlich viel besser aus als Fred.«

George lächelte unwillkürlich. Natürlich war das gelogen, aber …

»Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht Fred bin? Bei dem Licht kann man sich leicht mal vertun.«

»Fred küsst viel schlechter.« Simon klang so aufrichtig, als er das behauptete, dass George lachen musste. »Aber du hast recht, ich sollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen«, sagte Simon und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, legte den Arm um ihn und küsste ihn noch einmal.

»So«, meinte er, als sie wieder fertig waren, »jetzt bin ich fast überzeugt, dass du wirklich der einmalige George Weasley bist. Ich glaub', mit einer kleinen Restunsicherheit kann ich leben.«

George wusste nicht, was er darauf noch sagen sollte. Simon hatte den Arm nicht mehr weggezogen und immer noch um seine Schultern gelegt, und George fand es nicht einmal allzu störend. Er lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück und starrte in den Himmel. Über ihnen zogen wohl gerade Wolken vorbei, oder das Licht des Lumos war zu hell, jedenfalls waren keine Sterne zu erkennen. Irgendetwas in ihm fragte sich, was er da eigentlich tat, aber er schenkte der leisen Stimme keine Beachtung.

»Verrückt«, sagte er und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Simon sagte nichts darauf, aber plötzlich fühlte George, wie jemand seine linke Hand nahm. Verrückt. Doch diesmal dachte er es nur. Er saß hier unter freiem Himmel auf dem Turm der Lovegoods und hielt Händchen mit einem Jungen. Komplett durchgeknallt und völlig abgefahren. Bizarr. Er hätte sich kaputtgelacht, wenn ihm jemand das vor vier Wochen prophezeit hätte, oder angenommen, dass Trelawney mal wieder zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte und im Delirium daherbrabbelte.

Er macht die Augen wieder auf und starrte auf seine Hand hinunter, die in Simons lag. Es war merkwürdig. Simons Hände sahen so beinahe kleiner aus als seine eigenen, dabei war es genau umgekehrt. Simons Finger waren zwar länger, aber dafür war seine Hand insgesamt schmaler. Im Vergleich hatte er beinahe Pranken.

»Treiberhände«, sagte er.

Simon nickte, als würde er verstehen. »Muss ganz schön auf die Gelenke gehen«, meinte er nach einer Weile.

Das stimmte sogar. Unentwegt mit einem Holzschläger auf eine Eisenkugel einzudreschen, hinterließ eben Spuren. »Gibt 'ne extra Heilsalbe dafür«, erklärte George.

Simon grinste wieder, hob Georges Hand an die Lippen und küsste einmal rund um sein Handgelenk. Was ein seltsames Gefühl war. Und unglaublich peinlich, als plötzlich Lovegoods Stimme von der Treppe her ertönte.

»Hallo, ihr Turteltäubchen!«, rief das Mädchen, viel zu laut für Georges Geschmack. »Ich war ja dagegen, aber die anderen meinen, dass ihr dabei sein wollt, wenn wir anfangen.«

»Lovegood!«, schnauzte George sie an. »Kannst du nicht –«

»Du darfst Luna zu mir sagen!«, unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er sie zur Schnecke machen konnte. »Simons Freunde sind auch meine Freunde.« Sie zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu und verschwand lachend im Turm.

»Mach lieber, was sie sagt«, riet ihm Simon. »Ist auf Dauer das Einfachste.«

Er stand auf und zog George mit sich zur Treppe. »Ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob alles klappt.«

George brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass Simon von dem Experiment sprach und nicht von etwas anderem. Er folgte ihm langsam die Treppe hinunter. Der Ausgang des Versuchs interessierte ihn inzwischen kaum noch. Er hatte andere Probleme. Er wünschte sich nur, er könnte erst einmal in Ruhe überlegen. Aber das würde warten müssen, bis sich seine momentane Verwirrung etwas gelegt hatte und ihm nicht mehr so viel _Zeug_ durch den Kopf schwirrte. Wahrscheinlich würde er die nächsten Tage über so einiges noch einmal neu nachdenken müssen, das war jetzt schon klar. Er wünschte sich nur, er hätte es bereits hinter sich.

* * *

Fred war beinahe sicher, dass Grey etwas mit Georges Verstand angestellt hatte. Irgendein Verwirrungszauber oder ein Liebestrank. Dem Schleicher war so etwas zuzutrauen, keine Frage. Und sie waren über eine halbe Stunde allein gewesen. Zeit genug für alles Mögliche. Aber darüber wollte Fred lieber nicht so genau nachdenken.

Jedenfalls benahm sich George nicht normal. George hielt nicht Händchen. Niemals. Mit niemandem. Nicht freiwillig. Fred versuchte darüber hinwegzusehen, aber sein Blick wanderte wie von selbst immer wieder zum Sofa, wo die beiden saßen.

Währenddessen kaute ihm die verrückte Lovegood ein Ohr nach dem anderen ab. Eine haarsträubende Geschichte um einen geheimen Kult, über den ihr Vater in der nächsten Ausgabe des _Quibblers_ eine große Reportage veröffentlichen wollte. Der Mann musste genauso durchgeknallt wie seine Tochter sein. Und völlig verantwortungslos. Was dachte er sich bloß dabei, seine Tochter die ganze Nacht über allein zu lassen? Arbeit hin, Arbeit her, es gehörte sich nicht, erst um drei oder vier Uhr morgens nach Hause zu kommen. Was Kinder ohne Aufsicht – wenn man mal von dem Hauselfen absah, der auch nicht mehr ganz dicht war – anstellen konnten, sah man ja.

Fred warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, aber die Zeiger hatten sich seit dem letzten Mal kaum bewegt. Er schwor sich, dass er spätestens um zwei aufbrechen würde, mit oder ohne George. Und dieses Mal würde er sich nicht noch einmal hinhalten lassen. Er hatte diesem Schauspiel jetzt lange genug zugesehen. Goldstein war schon um halb eins abgehauen, kaum dass dieses dämliche Experiment vorbei gewesen war. Boot hatte sich vor einer Stunde dem Plappern Lovegoods durch Flucht entzogen und war in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen. Fred war ihr letztes verbliebenes Opfer, und sie schien sich in keinster Weise daran zu stören, dass er ihr nicht zuhörte.

George und Grey flüsterten miteinander, aber Fred verstand nur manchmal ein einzelnes Wort, das es durch Lovegoods Redeschwall hindurch bis an sein Ohr schaffte. Er gähnte laut und unübersehbar. Ohne Erfolg. Er glaubte, seinen Namen aus dem Geflüster auf dem Sofa herauszuhören, und stierte böse hinüber. George sah nicht einmal zu ihm her. Und dann lachte er über irgendetwas, das Grey ihm zugeflüstert hatte. Damit war Freds Geduld endgültig erschöpft. Es waren noch zehn Minuten bis zwei, aber auf seiner inneren Uhr war es fünf nach.

Er stand auf und verkündete: »Ich hau' jetzt ab. Kommst du mit oder nicht?«

George starrte ihn an wie ein Mondkalb, sah dann auf seine eigene Uhr und seufzte.

»Besser, wir brechen langsam auf«, meinte er dann zögernd. Das Bedauern in seiner Stimme machte Fred noch wütender. »Ist schon ziemlich spät.«

Und dann passierte das, was Fred gehofft hatte, nie mit ansehen zu müssen. Noch dazu war es eindeutig George, der sich vorbeugte und dem Schleicher einen Kuss gab. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, aber trotzdem würde diese Szene ihn wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen. In seinen Alpträumen.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick los, wandte sich ab und stapfte davon.

»Wir sehen uns«, hörte er George hinter sich sagen, aber da war er bereits auf der Treppe, und das Geräusch seiner Tritte auf den Stufen verschluckte gnädigerweise den Rest, den er sowieso nicht hören wollte.

Während er am Küchenkamin der Lovegoods wartete, sah er wieder auf seine Uhr. Es dauerte über eine halbe Minute, bis George endlich auftauchte.

Fred ging als Erster, und er hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn ihre Mum mit erhobenem Kochlöffel neben dem Kamin auf sie gewartet hätte. Aber die Küche des Fuchsbaus lag schwarz und verlassen vor ihm. Vielleicht hatten sie noch einmal Glück gehabt. Wenn man das Glück nennen wollte.

George trat kurz nach ihm aus den grünen Flammen. Fred beschwor flüsternd ein Diebeslicht und ging voraus. George tat hinter ihm das Gleiche und folgte ihm. Sie schlichen hintereinander die Treppe hinauf, vermieden die knarzenden Stufen möglichst und kamen schließlich unbehelligt bis zu ihrem Zimmer.

Fred rechnete noch immer mit einer unangenehmen Überraschung, aber ihr Zimmer war leer. Sie hatten die Betten mit Kissen und Klamotten ausgestopft, so dass es ein bisschen aussah, als würde jemand in ihnen schlafen. Alles wirkte noch so, wie sie es zurückgelassen hatten und ihre Doubles waren unangetastet.

Erst als die Tür hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen war, atmete Fred auf. Er drehte sich zu George um und funkelte ihn wütend an. Aber statt irgendwelcher Erklärungen – oder wenigstens dem Eingeständnis, dass es ziemlich dumm und leichtsinnig gewesen war, so lange wegzubleiben – erntete er nur Schweigen. George schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er hatte sich bereits auf sein Bett gesetzt und war dabei, seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

Fred war zwar einen Moment lang versucht, sich das nicht bietenzulassen, aber es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um einen neuen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Am Schluss würden sie doch noch jemanden aufwecken. Also schwieg er verbissen, während er sich auszog. Genauso wortlos fegte er den Klamottenhaufen vom Bett und legte sich hin. Er überließ es George, das Licht auszumachen.

Er versuchte, an nichts zu denken und so schnell wie möglich einzuschlafen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster und natürlich genau auf seine Zimmerseite. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen wusste er, dass das Licht da war, und es störte ihn. Das war der krönende Abschluss dieses Abends. Jetzt lag er endlich in seinem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen.

»Fred?«, kam es plötzlich aus dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

Er drehte sich um, aber Georges Seite lag im Dunkeln, und er konnte nur die Umrisse des Betts erkennen.

Er machte nur »Hm?«, als würde er schon halb schlafen. Er wartete. Und wartete. Aber von George kam nichts mehr.

»Ich bin wach«, gab er schließlich entnervt auf. »Was ist?«

Er hörte mehr, als dass er sah, wie sich George im Bett aufrichtete.

»Was hast du gegen ihn?«

Fred musste nicht fragen, wer gemeint war. Und über die Antwort musste er auch nicht nachdenken. »Er ist ein Schleicher, ein Angeber, ein arroganter Quadratspießer. Percy in Grün und mit rosa Schleifchen drum rum!«

»Ja. Und weiter …?«

Als wäre das nicht genug! Aber wenn George es unbedingt genau wissen wollte …?

»Er ist ein Langweiler. Ein Streber. Er ist einfach nur nervig und redet bloß Scheiße, sobald er den Mund aufmacht.«

»Da ist was dran.«

Was sollte das? Wollte George ihn etwa auf den Arm nehmen?

»Du bist –«

»Nein«, fiel ihm George ins Wort. »Es geht jetzt nicht um mich. Was hast du gegen ihn? Stört es dich etwa, dass er … mich mag?«

Auch eine Art, diesen Schlamassel zu beschreiben, dachte Fred. Allerdings ging es ihm am Arsch vorbei, wen Grey mochte oder nicht mochte. Seinetwegen hätte der Schleicher es mit sämtlichen Ziegen Britanniens treiben können. Aber nicht mit George.

»Ja«, würgte er schließlich heraus. »Schon. In gewisser Weise!«

»Also bist du eifersüchtig.« Fred konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.

»Red keinen Müll!«

»Eindeutig eifersüchtig. Rasend eifersüchtig. Wann gibst du endlich zu, dass du seit Jahren heimlich höchst unbrüderliche Gefühle für mich hegst? Dafür musst du dich doch nicht schämen, Bruderherz! Das ist ganz normal. Wer kann meinem Charme schon widerstehen?«

Unfassbar! »D-Du … du Troll!« Jetzt war George dran. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, den er aufs Fensterbrett gelegt hatte. Mal sehen, ob sein lieber Bruder immer noch so laut lachte, wenn er von einem _Aguamenti_ getroffen wurde, dass ihn aus dem Bett schwemmen würde. »Troll ist noch zu gut. Du bist eine Eiterbeule auf dem Arsch eines Trolls!«

Endlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab gefunden, aber Georges Gelächter war mittlerweile wieder verstummt, und Fred ließ es bleiben. Aber er behielt den Zauberstab in der Hand.

»Fred?«

»Ja.«

»Manchmal könnte ich dich küssen!«

Das war der letzte Tropfen. Fred hatte den Zauberstab schon erhoben, als er ein geflüstertes Protego vom Nebenbett her hörte und einen Schutzschild aufglühen sah. Er ließ den Stab wieder sinken. Es hatte keinen Sinn, den Fußboden zu überschwemmen.

Er ließ sich wieder aufs Bett zurücksinken. Er konnte warten. Früher oder später würde George unvorsichtig werden.

»Also«, begann Fred und verstummte gleich wieder, um erst nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Er gab es schließlich auf. »Was habt ihr da oben so lange getrieben?«, fragte er geradeheraus.

»Nichts Besonderes«, kam nach einer Weile die wenig überzeugende Antwort. »Du weißt schon. Was man halt so macht.«

Fred klammerte sich an das »nichts Besonderes« und bemühte sich, den Rest sofort wieder zu verdrängen. Er wollte sich lieber nicht so genau vorstellen, was damit gemeint sein könnte. »Nichts Besonderes« war für sich genommen beunruhigend genug.

»Wir haben auch über dich geredet.«

»Was?!« Das fehlte noch.

»Er hat gesagt, dass ich besser aussehe als du. Und besser küsse.«

Fred schnaubte nur verächtlich. Diese lächerliche Behauptung war es nicht wert, weiter kommentiert zu werden. George konnte nicht so hirnverbrannt sein, auf eine derart offensichtliche Schleimerei hereinzufallen.

»Er hat immerhin den direkten Vergleich. Spricht aus Erfahrung, sozusagen.«

Erfahrung! Tiamats Titten! Sonst noch was! Er hätte den Kerl damals an Ort und Stelle kastrieren sollen. Ihnen allen wäre viel Ärger erspart geblieben.

»Ich kann dir bestimmt noch was beibringen. Wir könnten miteinander üben. Stell dir einfach vor, ich wäre Angelina.«

Fred war einen Augenblick sprachlos. Doch dann hörte er die gedämpften Geräusche, als würde ein gewisser Jemand vor Lachen in sein Kopfkissen beißen. Leider umhüllte noch immer – oder schon wieder – das schwache Leuchten eines Schutzschilds Georges Bett.

»Ich hab' dich wirklich drangekriegt, oder?«, kam es unter ersticktem Gelächter von der anderen Seite.

»Keine Sekunde«, behauptete Fred. Er fand die Sache schon lange nicht mehr lustig. George benahm sich albern und kindisch. Allmählich fragte er sich, ob der Schleicher nicht tatsächlich irgendwie am Verstand seines Bruders herumgepfuscht hatte. Schließlich verstummte auch dieser irre Heiterkeitsausbruch, und es kehrte wieder Stille im Zimmer ein.

»Fred?«

»Nein! Halt die Klappe.«

»Woher weiß man, dass man verliebt ist?«

Fred hätte sich am liebsten zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt und die Ohren zugehalten, auch wenn es zu spät dafür war. Ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, sich selbst mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen? Er war nur froh, dass es auf Georges Seite des Zimmers dunkel war. Er wollte ihn jetzt wirklich nicht sehen. Dunkel. Das Protego war weg. Aber auch wenn George eine kalte Dusche mehr als verdient hatte, jetzt war nicht ganz der richtige Zeitpunkt. Aber aufgeschoben war nicht aufgehoben.

»Ich mein', schon klar, man merkt's einfach, aber was, wenn man sich trotzdem nicht sicher ist?«

Fred hatte genug von diesem Blödsinn. »Frag ein Mädchen!«

»Eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, oder?« Fred bezweifelte, dass George ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. »Spielt keine große Rolle, oder? Was sagst du, Fred?«

Fred erwog seine Möglichkeiten. Ob es wirklich so gefährlich war, ohne Unterricht und Lizenz zu disapparieren? Seine Lage war verzweifelt genug, und zumindest der Zauberer, der das Apparieren ursprünglich entdeckt hatte, musste es auch ohne langes Üben geschafft haben. Warum sollte es ihm nicht auch gelingen? Selbst wenn er dabei einen Arm oder ein Bein verlieren würde, wäre das vielleicht kein zu hoher Preis dafür, dass er den glücklichen Rest von sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Ein verlockender Gedanke.

»George?«

»Ja?«

»Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, endlich die Klappe zu halten?«

Für eine herrliche Minute herrschte Schweigen. Es schien fast, als würde George tatsächlich mit seinen blöden Flausen und Spinnereien durch sein. Fred entspannte sich allmählich wieder und hoffte schon, dass er endlich schlafen könnte. Aber dann …

»Wenn man von ein paar Sachen mal absieht, ist er doch ganz in Ordnung, oder?«

Damit war es offiziell! Kein Zweifel: George legte es bewusst darauf an und wollte ihn mit voller Absicht in den Wahnsinn treiben!

»Meine Fresse! George! Wenn man von ein paar Sachen absieht, ist sogar Percy ganz in Ordnung!« Scheiße! Hatte er das jetzt tatsächlich gesagt?

»Oh. Ach so. Jetzt auch noch Percy. Auch wenn ich deine perversen Gelüste nicht teile, meinen Segen habt ihr! Werdet glücklich! Aber was wird Mum sagen, wenn ihr Lieblingsstreber und meine missratene Hälfte miteinander durchbrennen. Stell dir nur ihr Gesicht –«

George verstummte plötzlich. Und Fred konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

»Was Mum nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß«, sagte er schließlich ziemlich unwirsch. »Selbst wenn, was soll's? Sie hat schließlich immer noch mich. Und Bill und Charlie und Percy. Außerdem war sie doch ganz verrückt nach 'ner Tochter. Dann hat sie jetzt eben zwei.« Er hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Es hatte nicht halb so lustig geklungen, wie er gehofft hatte. Aber was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

George blieb still. Irgendwann hielt Fred es nicht mehr aus. Er fluchte leise und beschwor ein Lumos. George saß an die Wand gelehnt auf seinem Bett und blinzelte ins Licht. Fred stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Schließlich setzte er sich einfach auf die Bettkante und starrte auf ihre bunte Phiolensammlung auf dem Fensterbrett. Auch George sagte keinen Ton.

»Hey, Mum kommt schon darüber hinweg«, versuchte es Fred dann doch. »Sie wird's überleben, und wenn nicht, dann ist Dad auch noch da. Immerhin war Onkel Bilius auch … Jedenfalls wird er die Sache schon verstehen.«

George sah ihn verwundert an, seufzte dann und ließ sich aufs Kopfkissen sinken. »Ach, was. Mum ist nicht das Problem. Ich hab nicht vor, ihr was zu sagen, und von selbst kommt sie da nie drauf.«

Fred runzelte die Stirn. »Was ist dann das Problem?«

George drehte sich weg und starrte düster an die Decke. »Nichts. Alles. Dreck! Einfach alles!« Und dann begann er leise zu kichern.

Fred wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Eine Ohrfeige wäre vielleicht angebracht gewesen. Nur ein leichter Klaps, aber dann kam ihm ein besserer Einfall. Das würde George eine Lehre sein. Fast so gut, wie die kalte Dusche, die ihn morgen aufwecken würde. Er beugte sich grinsend über George und drückte ihm einen feuchten Schmatz auf die Stirn.

George, der seine Aktion mit weitaufgerissenen Augen verfolgt hatte, erwachte erst nach einer langen Schrecksekunde aus seiner Schockstarre.

»Igitt! Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?« Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wischte sie dann am Bett ab. »Bäh!«

»Ich dachte, du wolltest üben?«, sagte Fred hämisch. »Wer ist jetzt der bessere Küsser?«

»Simon, und er hatte so was von recht«, behauptete George frech. »Du hast den Dreh nicht raus. Wie hält Angelina dich bloß aus?«

»Lüge und Verleumdung! Angelina hat sich noch nie beschwert.« Und das war sogar die Wahrheit. George hatte ja keine Ahnung. Selbst wenn er und Grey die ganze Zeit, die sie weg gewesen waren mit – Böser Gedanke!

»Die arme Angelina hat eben keinen Vergleich. Muss sich von einem Anfänger nach dem anderen abknutschen lassen. Woher soll sie's besser wissen, wenn sie's immer nur mit Amateuren zu tun hatte?«

Fred schien an dieser Stelle eine Beleidigung angebracht. »Dämlicher Armleuchter!«

»Bettnässer!«

»Flachwichser!«

»Schlappschwanz!«

»Hässliche Hackfresse!«

»Homo!«

Fred erstarrte. »Was?«

George lehnte sich mit zufriedenem Grinsen zurück. »Ich darf das jetzt«, behauptete er einfach. »Schwanzlutscher, Schwuchtel, Tunte!«

Fred biss die Zähne zusammen. »Warmer Bruder, wenn du schon mit mir redest.«

»Oder so«, meinte George leichthin.

»George?«

»Ja?«

»Halt die Klappe.«

George verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, grinste ihn an und tat natürlich genau das Gegenteil.

»Hast du Lust, nächste Woche mitzukommen?«

»Mitkommen?« Schlimme Befürchtungen stiegen in Fred hoch. »Wohin ›mitkommen‹?«

»Na ja«, druckste George herum. »Er hat mir seine Kaminadresse gegeben. Seine Mutter hat nächste Woche noch Schule. Ich hab' gesagt, ich komm' vielleicht irgendwann mal vorbei. Vormittags, wenn sie nicht da ist. Wenn Mum einverstanden ist, aber warum sollte sie was dagegen haben. Immerhin hat er geholfen, Ginny zu retten und so.«

Fred hoffte immer noch, dass er irgendetwas falsch verstanden hatte. Er brauchte wohl nicht zu fragen, wessen Mutter gemeint war, aber: »Seine Mutter muss in die Schule?«

»Simons Mum ist Lehrerin! Hörst du eigentlich nie zu, wenn man dir etwas erzählt?«

Auch das noch. Aber es passte. Natürlich, er hätte selbst darauf kommen können. Nur Lehrer konnten einen derart verkorksten Sohn haben. »Und was soll ich dabei?« Was für eine Vorstellung! George und der Schleicher – und er dazwischen. »Aufpassen, dass er sich nicht an deiner Jungfräulichkeit vergreift?«

Es war ein wenig hart formuliert, aber Fred hatte das Gefühl, den wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.

»Vollidiot«, sagte George, wurde aber rot dabei. »Du kannst mich mal!«

»Schon gut, ich komm' ja mit«, lenkte Fred schnell ein. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn George nicht allein mit dem Schleicher war. An einem Vormittag konnte viel passieren.

George grinste plötzlich. »Sieh's einfach als gerechte Strafe für die vielen Male, bei denen ich dich und Angelina ertragen musste.«

Fred hätte darauf einiges zu sagen gehabt, aber er verkniff sich jede weitere Bemerkung. Außerdem war er inzwischen hundemüde und wollte sich eigentlich nur noch hinlegen und in den Schlaf weinen. Er erhob sich von Georges Bett, aber nicht ohne ihn zuvor noch kräftig auf die Schulter zu boxen.

»Aua! Wofür war das?«, zischte George hinter ihm her, als er schon längst außer Reichweite war. Georges Reflexe waren anscheinend im Moment nicht die besten.

»Für Blödheit!«, gab Fred vollkommen aufrichtig zurück. »Es war mir ein Herzensbedürfnis. Gern geschehen.«

George rieb sich die Schulter, grinste ihn dabei aber an.

»Wird schon werden«, knurrte Fred ihn an. »Und jetzt schlaf endlich!«

»Ja, Mama«, erwiderte George mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag.

Fred löschte sein Lumos und kletterte in sein Bett zurück.

Falls der Schleicher George nicht so behandelte, wie er es verdiente, würde er ihm den Arsch aufreißen und ein paar spitze, scharfe Dinge dort platzieren, wo die Sonne niemals hinschien. Einen Morgenstern. Damit würde er anfangen. In Hogwarts gab es einige Rüstungen mit Morgensternen. Und danach er würde sein Versäumnis vom letzten Jahr nachholen und ihn kastrieren.

Fred bezweifelte, dass sein Bruder heute noch schlafen würde, aber er selbst war einfach zu müde, um noch länger wach zu bleiben. George würde allein zurechtkommen müssen.

Als er ein paar Stunden später vom üblichen Morgenlärm im Fuchsbau geweckt wurde, kam es ihm vor, als hätte er kein Auge zugetan. Leider war das andere Bett bereits leer. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, George mit einem _Aguamenti_ zu wecken. Das war das mindeste, was sein Bruderherz verdient hatte. Aber morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag.


	4. Who Undertakes To Be A Friend

**4****. Who Undertakes To Be A Friend  
**(Fog On The Tyne – Lindisfarne)

* * *

Terry erwachte, als sich etwas in seinem Bett bewegte. Er fuhr hoch, riss die Augen auf und starrte ans Fußende, aber es war nur die Katze. Er sank wieder zurück in die Kissen. Sie schien zu merken, dass er wach war, und machte sich auf, über seine Beine hinweg noch oben zu klettern. Sie war überraschend schwer, als sie es sich auf seinem Brustkorb gemütlich machte und diesen mit ihren Pfoten zu bearbeiten begann. Es war unangenehm, und er drehte sich zur Seite, um sie abzuschütteln. Doch die Katze hatte andere Pläne, schaffte es, sich auf ihm zu halten, und bearbeitete nun seine Schulter weiter. Sie schnurrte nicht einmal dabei, und Terry hatte den Verdacht, dass sie nur auf ihm herumtrampelte, um ihn zu ärgern.

Er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, aber die Katze bearbeitete ihn so lange weiter, bis er die Tortur ihrer regelmäßigen Tritte nicht mehr aushielt. Schließlich setzte er sich auf, und die Katze sprang von ihm herunter auf den Boden, von wo sie vorwurfsvoll zu ihm hochsah. Er überlegte, ob er es sich unter diesen Umständen leisten konnte, barfuß aus dem Bett zu steigen, doch die Katze drehte sich plötzlich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Terry schwang sich aus dem Bett und gähnte ausgiebig. Gestern war es viel zu spät geworden. Er zog sich schnell an und entschied sich dann, erst ins Bad zu gehen, bevor er den Versuch unternahm, Simon zu wecken. Er klopfte zur Sicherheit erst, aber das Bad war frei. Er hielt sich nicht lange auf, und nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche und ein paar Spritzern kalten Wassers im Gesicht fühlte er sich wach genug, um sich der nächsten Herausforderung zu stellen.

Die Vorhänge in Simons Zimmer waren noch zugezogen. Er ging um das Bett herum und öffnete sie energisch. Von dem unförmigen Haufen in Simons Bett kam keine Reaktion, aber das war normal. Er wollte ihm schon das Kopfkissen wegziehen und damit auf ihn einschlagen – eine Methode, die sich letztes Jahr bewährt hatte –, als er bemerkte, dass Simons Mund leicht geöffnet und das Kissen darunter angesabbert war. Er beschloss, dass es diesmal anders gehen musste. Die Decke war natürlich eine Möglichkeit, aber Terry wusste nicht, ob er sie einfach so wegziehen wollte.

Beim Gedanken an letzte Nacht verzog er unbewusst das Gesicht. Eigentlich war es ganz nett gewesen – bis die Weasleys aufgetaucht waren. Danach war es mit der Stimmung steil bergab gegangen, wenigstens was ihn betraf. Luna hatte sich natürlich köstlich amüsiert, Anthony hatte alles außer dem Experiment ignoriert, und der andere Weasley … Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte wohl niemand diesen Abend überlebt. Aber wirklich aberwitzig war es erst geworden, nachdem das Experiment erfolgreich beendet gewesen war. Anthony hatte sich, immer noch euphorisch wegen der gelungenen Transsubstantiation, vom Acker gemacht und ihn mit den anderen alleingelassen. Dann war der Abend endgültig ins Groteske gekippt. Es war verstörend gewesen, das mit ansehen zu müssen. Simon und der andere Weasley, flüsternd und händchenhaltend auf dem Sofa wie zwei verliebte Blödmänner. Terry wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Simon, ja, das war ihm klar gewesen – aber George? Und beide zusammen waren wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Wie ein Autounfall. Er hatte es am Schluss geschafft, sich dadurch loszureißen, dass er sich schlafend gestellt hatte. Und dann war er Gott sei Dank tatsächlich eingedöst.

Ihm kam eine böse kleine Idee in den Sinn. Es war ein bisschen gemein, aber manche Leute verdienten es, oder?

Er rüttelte an Simons Schulter, bis dieser mit einem gemurmelten »Verpiss dich!« zu erkennen gab, dass er nicht mehr Tiefschlaf lag.

»Wie du willst«, sagte Terry gelassen. »Dann richt' ich George eben aus, dass du noch schläfst und dass er sich später noch mal –«

»George?« Simon stand praktisch im Bett. »Wo?«, wollte er beinahe panisch wissen. »Ist er unten?«

Terry bemühte sich, aber trotz aller guten Vorsätze gelang ihm nicht, ernst zu bleiben. Die Mischung aus wilder Panik und Hoffnung in Simons verdutztem Gesicht war zu viel.

»Ha, ha«, gab Simon säuerlich von sich, als er endlich begriffen hatte. »Ungemein witzig, Mr. Boot. Ich lach' mich kaputt.«

Terry tat genau das, während Simon aus dem Zimmer stolzierte. Das musste ein neuer Rekord sein. Leider würde diese Methode vermutlich schnell ihre Wirkung verlieren, wenn er sie zu oft benutzte. Immer noch grinsend verließ er Simons Zimmer und ging hinunter. Er war überrascht, als er keine Spur von Miss Grey fand. Es war zwar Samstag, und vielleicht wollte sie nur ausschlafen, aber sonst war Simons Mutter immer schon wach gewesen, wenn er heruntergekommen war.

Er stand unschlüssig im Türrahmen der Küche, ging aber dann doch hinein. Neugierig sah er sich den magischen Herd an. Simon hatte zwar gemeint, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche, das Versagen der elektrischen Geräte sei nur auf die besonders starken Schutzzauber zurückzuführen, die er bei Mr. Wyman bestellt habe, aber Terry war nicht überzeugt. Als er das letzte Mal zu Hause Verwandlungen geübt hatte, war das Fernsehbild schlechter geworden. Jedenfalls hatte sich sein Opa später über so etwas beschwert. Es hatte zwar nur so lange gedauert, wie er gezaubert hatte, aber vielleicht war der Effekt kumulativ? Dann wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch bei ihm zu Hause alles Mögliche an elektrischen Geräten ausfiel.

Der Herd sah aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Elektroherd. Auch bei genauem Hinsehen konnte Terry nichts feststellen, was auf Magie hingewiesen hätte. Auch der Kühlschrank machte von außen einen vollkommen normalen Eindruck. Nachdem er ihn geöffnet hatte, stellte Terry allerdings fest, dass die Wände dicker waren als üblich und daher im Inneren weniger Platz war, als er erwartet hätte. Und statt von einem Lämpchen schien das Licht von der gesamten Rückwand zu kommen. Er wirkte trotzdem nicht besonders magisch, und indirekte Beleuchtung war schließlich eine genauso gute Erklärung für das Licht wie Magie.

Terry schloss die Kühlschranktür wieder und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Teekessel. Als er schließlich in einem Hängeschrank fündig geworden war, füllte er ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Er zögerte. Die Regler waren nicht mit Zahlen beschriftet. Nur ein breiter werdender Ring zeigte an, in welche Richtung man sie drehen musste. Er stellte den Knopf kurzerhand auf die Mitte und hoffte das Beste. Als sich keine Katastrophe ereignete, begann er nach Tassen zu suchen.

Die Katze kam herein, setzte sich vor ihre Schüsselchen und starrte ihn an. Ihr Blick hatte etwas beunruhigend Ungeduldiges, und Terry beeilte sich, ihren Napf mit Katzenfutter zu füllen, bevor er weitermachte. Als er endlich auch die Teedose gefunden hatte, hörte er Schritte die Treppe herunterkommen. Simon erschien, immer noch in T-Shirt und Shorts, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gerollt, und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

»Sollen wir deine Mutter noch schlafen lassen?«, fragte Terry und meinte damit eigentlich, dass Simon sie wecken sollte.

»Ist nicht da«, kam die einsilbige Antwort. »Musst dir selber was machen.«

Das traf sich äußerst ungünstig, fand Terry und goss den Tee auf.

Simon hob den Kopf und drehte sich um. »Oder auch nicht. Sie kommt gerade.«

Terry hatte nichts gehört, doch dann fiel laut die Haustüre zu. Gleich darauf betrat Miss Grey die Küche.

»Guten Morgen!«, sagte sie fröhlich und stellte eine Plastiktüte auf dem Küchentisch ab. »Hallo, Terry! Tee? Du bist ein Schatz.«

Terry war das Lob peinlich.

»Ja, ist er nicht einfach wunderbar?«, stimmte ihr Simon auch noch spöttisch zu.

Miss Grey schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und stellte zwei Pfannen auf den Herd.

»Setz dich«, forderte sie Terry auf und begann die Tüte auszupacken, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Ein Dutzend Brötchen wanderte in den Backofen, Würstchen und Speck landeten in der ersten Pfanne und mehrere Eier in der zweiten.

»Darf man fragen, wo Miss Grey die ganze Nacht über war?«, wollte Simon plötzlich wissen. Und Terry wünschte sich weit weit weg.

Simons Mutter lachte. »Man darf«, antwortete sie, machte aber keine Anstalten, das näher auszuführen.

»Also, wo warst du?«, fragte Simon schließlich, und Terry war versucht, ihm unter dem Tisch einen Fußtritt zu geben.

»Auf Großwildjagd«, gab Miss Grey offensichtlich amüsiert zurück.

»›Tigger jagen‹ trifft's wohl eher«, murmelte Simon halblaut vor sich hin.

Wieder lachte Miss Grey, antwortete diesmal aber nicht, sondern schenkte stattdessen den Tee ein. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf die Pfannen, bevor sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

»So, Terry, wie geht es dir?«, fragte sie ihn. »Zu Hause und in der Schule alles in Ordnung?«

»Kann nicht klagen«, behauptete Terry und bemühte sich, aufrichtig zu klingen.

»Aha«, machte Miss Grey, aber er hörte sich nicht so an, als wäre sie überzeugt. »Man hat's nicht leicht, aber leicht hat es einen? Das Gefühl kenne ich.« Sie warf einen bezeichnenden Blick in Simons Richtung und lächelte Terry aufmunternd zu.

Terry antwortete nur mit einem Achselzucken. Er glaubte nicht, dass Simons Mutter seine Probleme, die sie ohnehin nichts angingen, verstehen würde.

»Jetzt sehe ich es erst!« Sie starrte ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. »Kann es sein, dass du seit letztem Jahr gewachsen bist?«

»In seinen Träumen!«, kam der unausweichliche Kommentar von Simon.

Terry fühlte sich auf den Arm genommen. Außerdem war zwei gegen einen unfair.

»Es tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sich Simons Mutter, aber Terry war sicher, dass sie hinter ihrer Tasse ein Grinsen versteckte. »Eine Woche allein mit diesem Verrückten, und schon sind meine Manieren beim Teufel.«

»Sechzehn Jahre deiner Erziehung haben mich zu der liebenswerten Persönlichkeit gemacht, die ich heute bin!«, erwiderte Simon gelassen.

Zum Glück war Miss Grey schon damit beschäftigt, die Brötchen aus dem Ofen zu holen, und musste sich dann wieder den Pfannen auf dem Herd zuwenden, bevor etwas anbrennen konnte, sonst hätte sich dieser Schlagabtausch bestimmt noch einige Zeit hingezogen.

Terry war in diesem Moment froh darüber, dass er nach dem Frühstück wieder zu Hause erwartet wurde. Auch wenn es eine nette Abwechslung war und er Miss Grey eigentlich gut leiden konnte, Simon und seine Mutter waren nur in kleinen Dosen auszuhalten. Für heute hatte er genug davon genossen. Wenn man die vergangene Nacht mitrechnete, dann reichte es für einen vollen Monat. Oder länger.

Das Frühstück versöhnte ihn wieder etwas, wenigstens mit Miss Grey, die es schließlich gemacht hatte. Erstaunt sahen er und sie zu, wie Simon sich ebenfalls einen Teller holte und zu frühstücken begann, als wäre das völlig normal. Simons Mutter schüttelte den Kopf, als traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Die Versuchung war groß, aber Terry hielt lieber den Mund. »Manche Sachen gehen durch den Magen« schien irgendwie unpassend, »Auf Liebesglück folgt Frühstück« war zu offensichtlich, und etwas anderes wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Außerdem wollte er keinesfalls in der Nähe sein, wenn Simon _das_ Gespräch mit seiner Mutter führte. Andererseits wollte das Simon vermutlich auch nicht. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt. Mit schadenfrohem Grinsen machte er sich wieder über seinen Speck her.

* * *

Der Wagen wurde langsamer, während er am Rande des unterirdischen Sees entlangfuhr. Filius hätte die Aussicht genossen, aber die wilde Fahrt hatte seine alten Knochen ordentlich durchgerüttelt, und er hatte keine Augen für die Schönheit der Umgebung. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich nicht auf einer Vergnügungsfahrt befand, war es nicht hell genug, um viel zu erkennen. Den Restlichttrank hatte er noch nicht eingenommen; eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, deren Weisheit sich bereits erwiesen hatte. Er bezweifelte, ob er den Trank während der letzten Minuten bei sich behalten hätte.

Leider dauerte der gemütliche Teil der Fahrt nicht lange. Kaum hatten sie den See umrundet, tauchten sie erneut in eine enge Tunnelmündung ein, und es ging steil hinab, weiter hinunter in die Tiefen der Erde. Filius klammerte sich instinktiv an den Seitenwänden des Wagens fest, während dieser ratternd über die Schienen in die schwärzeste Dunkelheit zu stürzen schien.

Je tiefer sie kamen, umso wärmer wurde es. Selbst der Fahrtwind brachte kaum noch Abkühlung. Sie mussten inzwischen weit unter London sein, wahrscheinlich bereits weit außerhalb Londons, auch wenn das hier unten keine große Rolle spielte. Kobolde dachten nicht in Menschenstädten.

Wenn er nicht aus einem bestimmten, wichtigen Grund diese Reise auf sich genommen hätte, wäre es ihm vielleicht eher möglich gewesen, die Fahrt zu genießen. Es musste ein halbes Jahrhundert her sein, dass er das letzte Mal eine der Tiefen Städte besucht hatte. Aber die Dringlichkeit seines Anliegens vertrieb alle Anflüge von Nostalgie, und die unbequeme Fahrt tat ihr Übriges.

Der junge Lenker stand aufrecht und unbewegt im Vorderteil des Wagens, als bemerke er das Rucken und Schwanken ihres Gefährts gar nicht. Er hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, aber vermutlich war es mehr der Respekt vor einem Älteren als die Verachtung für einen Ringlosen, was ihn schweigen ließ. Filius hatte seine wenigen Ohrringe nicht angelegt. Es hätte ihn lächerlich aussehen lassen. So wenige Ringe bei einem so alt aussehenden Mann – auch wenn dieser kein vollwertiger Kobold war – wären nicht dazu geeignet, ihm irgendeine Art von Respekt zu verschaffen, im Gegenteil.

Die Fahrt schien sich endlos hinzuziehen, doch schließlich wurden sie doch wieder langsamer, als sie in eine große unterirdische Kaverne einfuhren. Filius nutzte die letzten Meter der Reise, um den Restlichttrank aus der Robe zu ziehen und den schrecklich schmeckenden Inhalt in einem Zug hinunterzustürzen. Schnell klärte sich seine Sicht, und er konnte endlich seine Umgebung wieder klar erkennen.

Sie näherten sich einem großen Stadtknoten. Mindestens zwanzig Schienenstränge liefen hier zusammen. Die Plattformen, die zum Ein- und Aussteigen benutzt wurden, waren durch Treppen mit einer hohen Steinbrücke verbunden, die in der Ferne in Schatten und Dunkelheit verschwand.

Sanft, mit nur unmerklichem Ruck hielt der Wagen an einer Plattform. Filius dankte allen Göttern der Tiefe, als er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Trotzdem hob er den Zeigefinger, um sich bei seinem Lenker für die Fahrt zu bedanken. Der junge Kobold legte in einer kurzen Geste des Lächelns den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und fuhr gleich darauf weiter.

Filius hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, abgeholt zu werden, doch die Plattform lag verlassen vor ihm. Es schien im Augenblick auf dem ganzen Knoten nicht viel Betrieb zu herrschen, soweit er das erkennen konnte. Nur auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wartete eine Koboldfamilie auf einen Wagen. Eines der Kinder deutet drehte sich plötzlich um, bemerkte ihn und deutete mit ausgestreckter Hand in seine Richtung.

Filius wandte sich eilig ab und ging zügig zu der Treppe, die auf die Brücke hinaufführte. Auf der Hochpromenade angekommen, schwitzte er bereits. Die Hitze war unerträglich, und außerhalb der Stadt war die Belüftung auch nicht sehr effektiv. Er sprach einen Kühlungszauber auf seine Roben. Mit dem Zauberstab wäre es einfacher gewesen, aber hier unten verzichtete man besser auf jede Provokation. Es ging auch so. Zumindest hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, bei lebendigem Leib gedörrt zu werden, wenn das Atmen auch weiterhin schwer war. »Wenn Dunkelheit und Hitze zu viel werden, schließe ganz fest die Augen und denke an das Feuer der fließenden Steine!«, hatte seine Urgroßmutter ihm immer geraten. Als Kind hatte das tatsächlich geholfen, auch wenn er nicht verstanden hatte, warum. Heute verstand er, wie sie es gemeint hatte, doch dafür half es nicht mehr sehr.

Die Promenade wurde in regelmäßigen Abständen von geschwungenen Bogenkonstruktionen aus Stein überwölbt, von denen Laternen hingen, die einen fahlen Schimmer verbreiteten. Dazwischen herrschte Dunkelheit. Selbst mit seinem Restlichttrank konnte er nicht viel vom Rest der Kaverne erkennen, lediglich die Lichterkette auf der Brücke lieferte eine gewisse Orientierung.

Auf seinem Weg über die Promenade begegneten ihm einige Kobolde. Sie sahen ihn erstaunt an, und ihre Augen leuchteten wie Katzenaugen im Dunkeln, wenn sie ihn ihren Blick wieder abwandten, aber keiner stellte seine Anwesenheit infrage. Niemand kam ungebeten bis hierher herunter.

Die Promenade endete an einem gewaltigen Felsvorsprung in der Höhlenwand, hinter dem sich das Tor zu dieser Tiefen Stadt befand. Ein Dutzend Wachen in roten Lendenschurzen und mit langen Klingenstäben bewaffnet bewachte den Zugang. Das Kommen und Gehen hielt sich in Grenzen. Als Filius sich näherte, kam ihm ein Kobold die letzten Meter entgegen. Er trug den hier unten üblichen Lendenschurz, allerdings nicht im Rot der Wachen, sondern in gewöhnlichem Grün. Er war wohl mittelalt, soweit man sich da bei einem Kobold sicher sein konnte, und damit wohl kaum älter als Filius. Als sich der Kobold vor ihm mit einer menschlichen Geste verneigte, zählte Filius automatisch die Ringe an seinen Ohren. Je zwei Gold und Silber links, drei Gold und vier Silber rechts. Dreihundertneunzehn, wenn man in menschlichen Begriffen denken wollte. Kein besonders hochrangiges Empfangskomitee, aber auch weit entfernt von einer Beleidigung.

»Mr. Filius Flitwick, nehme ich an?«, begrüßte ihn der Kobold in Menschsprache. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, und Filius erwiderte die Geste höflich.

»Richtig«, antwortete er, zog die goldene Passierscheibe aus seiner Robe und zeigte sie vor. »Mein Zweck ist eine Audienz bei der Ältesten N'trak.«

Es hörte sich seltsam an, wenn es nicht auf Kobold gesagt wurde, aber es wäre unhöflich gewesen, nicht in der Sprache zu antworten, in der er angesprochen worden war.

»Natürlich«, sagte der Kobold und zeigte dabei sogar die Zähne, als wolle er menschliches Lächeln imitieren. Er musste an den Umgang mit Menschen gewöhnt sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Oberflächendienst geleistet. »Sie werden erwartet, Mr. Flitwick. Bitte folgen Sie mir.«

Der Kobold drehte sich um und ging voraus, ohne sich mit weiteren Fragen aufzuhalten. Filius folgte ihm. Die Wachen hielten sie nicht auf, wollten nicht einmal seine Passierscheibe sehen. Der Gang hinter den Stadttoren war hoch und breit wie eine Straße. Die Laternenbogen waren in kürzeren Abständen gesetzt, und zwischen ihnen öffneten sich die dunklen Mündungen von Lüftungsschächten, aus denen eine relativ kühle Brise wehte. In seiner Jugend hätte er nur aufgrund der Strömungen in der Luft den Weg zur Zentralkammer finden können, aber das war lange her.

Kaum hatten sie das Stadttor ein Stück hinter sich gelassen, wurde das Treiben um sie herum geschäftiger. Je weiter sie kamen, umso mehr Kobolden begegneten ihnen. Manche starrten ihn an, besonders die Kinder und die Jüngeren, aber die meisten schenkten ihm und seinem Führer keine Beachtung, sondern gingen unbeeindruckt ihren Verrichtungen nach. Sie mussten im Viertel der Grobschmiede sein, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte Filius das kakophone Konzert leiser und lauter Hammerschläge. Der Gang öffnete sich in eine mittelgroße Kammer, die von einem Dutzend dichtgedrängt beieinanderstehender Werkstätten umgeben war. Der Schein der Essen und Schmiedefeuer schmerzte in seinen Augen, der infernalische Lärm von Hämmern und Ambossen war überwältigend. Er eilte hastig hinter seinem Führer her, um möglichst schnell wieder aus der Werkkammer zu entkommen.

Sie gingen weiter und bogen nach einer Weile in einen ruhigeren Gang ein. Die runden Steintore in den Tunnelwänden mochten in Wohnhöhlen führen, aber sicher ließ sich das nicht sagen. Der Luftstrom wurde merklich stärker, während sie den Gang entlanggingen. Plötzlich wand sich vor ihnen ein ausgewachsener Krell-Wurm aus einem der Lüftungstunnel. Sein Führer blieb stehen, und auch Filius wartete, während der Wurm sich orientierte. Die langen Borstenfühler am Vorderende zitterten, und dann traf das blinde Tier eine Entscheidung, wandte sich um und kroch auf sie zu. Sein Führer drehte sich zu Filius um, vermutlich um ihn zu beruhigen, aber Filius war bereits an die andere Wand zurückgewichen. Auch sein Führer macht nun den Weg für den Wurm frei und stellte sich neben Filius an die Wand. Schweigend verfolgten sie, wie der Wurm dem nächstgelegenen Lüftungstunnel zustrebte, sich dort aufrichtete und Segment um Segment darin verschwand, um von neuem seiner Aufgabe nachzugehen.

Der Rest des Weges zur Zentralkammer war nicht mehr weit, und sie erreichten die große Höhle ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Auf den breiten Laternenalleen herrschte reges Treiben. Die Luft war beinahe angenehm durch den stetigen Wind, wenn es auch immer noch drückend heiß war. Als sie über den dichtbevölkerten Marktplatz gingen, hätte Filius seinen Führer beinahe aus den Augen verloren, als eine Horde nackter Koboldkinder johlend und kreischend zwischen ihnen hindurchpreschte. Die Umstehenden kläfften wütende Flüche und Beschimpfungen, wurden aber von den Kindern nicht beachtet. Filius erinnerte sich, dass auch sie »Wer kommt als Erstes über den Markt?« gespielt hatten; damals, in einer anderen Stadt, in einer anderen Welt. Man hatte jedes Mal neue Schimpfwörter von den an- und umgerempelten Erwachsenen gelernt, und das war ein bedeutender Teil des Spaßes gewesen.

Er traf seinen Führer schließlich am Rand des Platzes wieder, aber inzwischen war die große Kuppel der Ratshalle, die sich am Grund der Höhle erhob, deutlich zu sehen, und eigentlich hätte er ihn gar nicht mehr gebraucht, um dorthin zu finden.

Diesmal musste er seine Passierscheibe bei den Wachen vorzeigen, bevor ihm der Zutritt zur Kuppel gewährt wurde. Filius hatte nicht damit gerechnet, in die eigentliche Ratshalle geführt zu werden, und war daher nicht überrascht, als sein Führer erneut in einen Seitengang abbog. Sie waren nicht lange unterwegs, als der Gang scheinbar vor einer Felswand endete.

»Ich werde hier auf Sie warten, Mr. Flitwick«, sagte der Kobold und setzte sich auf einen der Vorsprünge, die in die Tunnelwand gehauen waren.

Filius nickte, fügte zur Sicherheit aber ein »Ja« hinzu, falls der Kobold mit menschlichen Umgangsformen doch nicht so vertraut sein sollte, dass er diese Geste verstanden hätte. Er berührte die Felswand mit der flachen Hand, worauf der Stein in sekundenschnelle zur Seite schmolz. Der Raum dahinter musste das Vorzimmer der Ältesten zu sein, jedenfalls war es kein Audienzsaal im eigentlichen Sinne. Bis auf eine ältere Koboldfrau, die hinter einem Lesepult stand, war der Raum leer. Das Leuchten des Lesepults schien die einzige Lichtquelle zu sein. Eine Glasscheibe nach der anderen – dünn wie Papier, aber unzerbrechlich – wanderte von rechts nach links, während die Koboldin weiterlas, ohne von seinem Eintreten Notiz zu nehmen. Filius nutzte die Zeit, um sie einer genauen Musterung zu unterziehen. Sie war zwar alt, und ihre Brüste hingen weit herab, aber sie wirkte noch nicht verschrumpelt genug, um tatsächlich eine Älteste zu sein. Ihre Ohrringe bestätigten das nur. Vier goldene und ein silberner links, drei goldene rechts. Fünfhundertvierzig. Hochrangig, aber gewiss noch keine Älteste.

Schließlich hatte die Koboldin ihre Lektüre wohl beendet, denn sie löschte mit einem Wink das Licht ihres Lesepults und gleichzeitig gingen fünf Laternen an der Decke an und tauchten den Raum in ein fünffach fahles Zwielicht. Sie kam hinter ihrem Pult hervor, machte aber keine Anstalten, auf Filius zuzugehen.

»Zweck?«, bellte sie ihn auf Kobold an.

»Mein Zwecke erfordern eine Audienz bei der Ältesten N'trak«, erwiderte Filius mit leicht geneigtem Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, unhöflich zu sein, aber er hatte auch nicht vor, den Grund seines Besuchs mit jemand anderem als der Ältesten zu besprechen.

»Die Älteste ist in die tieferen Tunnel gegangen«, erwiderte die Koboldin.

Filius hätte am liebsten vor Wut und Enttäuschung geschrien. Stattdessen hielt er den Kopf kerzengerade und zeigte ihn einem breiten Lächeln seine Zähne. Sollte die Frau ruhig merken, wie verärgert er war. »In die tieferen Tunnel gegangen« war keine Antwort. Das konnte alles und nichts heißen, von »Sie ist tot« bis hin zu »Sie hat im Augenblick keine Lust, jemanden zu sehen«.

Die Koboldin starrte ihn an und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken. Die abgehackten keckernden Laute herzhaften Koboldgelächters erfüllten den Raum. Filius bleckte die Zähne nur noch mehr.

Das Lachen verstummte so plötzlich, wie es eingesetzt hatte. Die Frau legte entschuldigend eine Hand an ihren Hals, und Filius beschloss, dass es klüger war, seine Zähne wieder hinter den Lippen zu verstecken, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel.

»Meine Befugnis kommt direkt von der Ältesten«, erklärte die Koboldin dann. »Mein Wissen umfasst ihre gesamte Korrespondenz.«

Damit hatte er rechnen müssen. Trotzdem hatte er insgeheim gehofft, die Älteste hätte seine Briefe vertraulicher behandelt. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als sich mit der Situation abzufinden? Dann musste er eben mit dieser Frau verhandeln.

»Was ist der Preis? Welche Fragen sind offen?«, kam er ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

Die Koboldin neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sagte: »Der Preis ist der höchste. Die Frage ist: Wo ist der Lebendige Glanz?«

Filius hätte jetzt am liebsten auch laut gelacht. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wo sich der Lapis befand, hätte er sich kaum bei der Ältesten danach erkundigt, nicht wahr?

»Der Lebendige Glanz ist in die tieferen Tunnel gegangen!«, erwiderte er grimmig. Sollte sie auf ihren eigenen Worten herumkauen. »Welche Weg er danach eingeschlagen hat, ist meinem Wissen nicht zugänglich.

Sie schüttelte verständnisvoll den Kopf. »Das wurde bereits vermutet. Aber der Lebendige Glanz ist der Preis aller Preise. Dankbarkeit kann grenzenlos sein.«

»Wer Gold verspricht, gibt nur ein Versprechen, kein Gold«, antwortete Filius ihr mit einem alten Koboldsprichwort.

Wieder schüttelte die Koboldin den Kopf. »Richtig. Aber ein Versprechen war nicht beabsichtigt. Mein Zweck war eine Erinnerung an die Großzügigkeit des Volkes. Ein Beweis für diese Großzügigkeit ist dort.«

Die Koboldin deutete auf eine Wandnische, in der ein großes Kästchen stand. Filius zögerte nicht lange, ging zu der Nische und öffnete das Behältnis. Es enthielt Schriftrollen. Pergamentene Schriftrollen. Nutzlos hier unten. Kobolde benutzten aus gutem Grund ihr dünnes Glas. Es war nicht nur die Frage der Lesbarkeit, wenn man es vor eine Lichtquelle hielt und die dunklen Runen sich davor abhoben – schwierig bei Pergament –, sondern auch die Haltbarkeit von Papier und Pergament und der Tinte darauf war unter den hier unten herrschenden Bedingungen sehr eingeschränkt. Zwar hätte es magische Möglichkeiten gegeben, dieses Problem zu umgehen, aber Kobolde bevorzugten einen sparsamen Umgang mit allem, nicht zuletzt mit Magie. Diese Schriftrollen sahen so neu aus, als wären sie gerade erst beschrieben worden.

»Kopien aus den Archiven«, erklärte die Koboldin hinter ihm. »Ein Geschenk der Ältesten. Einige der widernatürlichen Abscheulichkeiten des Oberflächenabschaums werden darin behandelt. Einige der gestellten Fragen mögen sich damit beantworten lassen.«

Filius hätte die Rollen am liebsten sofort aus dem Kästchen genommen und an Ort und Stelle begonnen, sie zu studieren. Aber das Geschenk war tatsächlich großzügig. Eigentlich zu großzügig, um ohne konkrete Gegenleistung gegeben zu werden.

Er zeigte alle fünf Finger seiner Linken, und die Koboldin nahm sofort seinen Dank mit geöffneter Handfläche an. Ein Geschenk. Tatsächlich ein echtes Geschenk. Selbstverständlich stand er nun in ihrer Schuld, und vielleicht war das alles, was mit dieser Gabe beabsichtigt war, aber es war trotzdem ungewöhnlich großzügig. Geradezu unglaublich und unerhört großzügig. Und mit einem Male war Filius vollkommen überzeugt, dass die Kobolde tatsächlich nicht wussten, wo der Stein der Weisen war. Dieses Geschenk war ein Versuch, ihn vorsorglich zu bestechen, damit er, falls er jemals etwas über den Aufenthaltsort des Steins herausfand, dieses Wissen an die Kobolde weitergab. Eine Verzweiflungstat, beinahe lächerlich in ihrer Kläglichkeit, vor allem, weil sie nicht ernsthaft hoffen konnte, dass sich diese Investition irgendwann auszahlen würde.

Er hob das Kästchen vorsichtig auf, wandte sich der Koboldin zu und hob es vor die Augen.

»Dieses Geschäft ist abgeschlossen«, sagte die alte Frau.

Filius akzeptierte die Entlassung mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. »Alle Bedingungen werden eingehalten werden«, versprach er ihr, obwohl es beim Empfang eines Geschenks nicht üblich war. Sie würde verstehen, wie er es meinte. Er blickte ehrerbietig zu Boden und sah nicht mehr auf, bis er den Raum wieder verlassen hatte.

Draußen erwartete ihn sein Führer, bereit ihn wieder aus der Tiefen Stadt hinauszuführen. Der Besuch war nicht in allen Punkten so verlaufen, wie Filius es sich vorgestellte hatte, aber er wollte sich nicht beklagen. Das Kästchen, das er vor sich her trug, während er seinem Führer folgte, mochte alle Mühen wert gewesen sein. Jedenfalls kam er nicht mit leeren Händen aus der Tiefen Stadt, und das war schon mehr, als er sich realistischerweise hatte erhoffen können. So gesehen hatte er allen Grund, mit sich und dem Ausgang der Dinge zufrieden zu sein.

* * *

Fred hatte gerade erst hinter George das Haus betreten, als auch schon der Ruf ertönte: »Fred! George! Tisch decken!«

»Ja, Mum« rief George sofort, und Fred ärgerte sich. Sein Bruder war seit Tagen ekelerregend brav und langweilig. Allmählich schlug sich sein Verhalten auch auf Freds Stimmung durch. Mürrisch trottete er hinter George her und half ihm beim Tischdecken. Inzwischen wünschte er sich fast, George würde es endlich hinter sich bringen. Vielleicht bestand dann eine Chance, dass sein Bruder wieder einigermaßen normal wurde. George hatte sogar alle weiteren Experimente – sogar Selbstversuche – mit ihrem neuen Zaubertrankprojekt verweigert; alles nur, um bei ihrer Mum bereits im Vorfeld Liebkind zu machen.

»Ginny! Ron! Percy!«, schrie ihre Mum die Treppe hoch. »Essen kommen!«

Fred setzte sich auf seinen Platz und überließ es George allein, das Besteck zu holen und auszuteilen.

»Ich frage mich, wo euer Vater wieder bleibt«, sagte ihre Mum und verschwand aus der Küche. Gleich darauf kam sie wieder zurück.

»Unterwegs«, murmelte sie, »hoffentlich nach Hause und nicht zu irgendeinem Einsatz.«

Ron kam als Erster in die Küche, Ginny und Percy folgten kurz darauf. Fred lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als endlich die Töpfe und Pfannen über ihre Köpfe auf den Tisch schwebten. Lammkoteletts mit gebackenen Kartoffeln und Rosenkohl. Was wollte man mehr? Er musste zwar mit Ron darum kämpfen, aber er sicherte sich das erste Stück. Und die erste Portion Kartoffeln. Beim Rosenkohl musste er sich mit dem zweiten Platz zufriedengeben, aber diese Niederlage war verkraftbar. Angesichts von Rons Verfressenheit war es ein triumphaler Erfolg.

»Arthur! Endlich!«, rief ihre Mum, als ihr Dad plötzlich aus dem Kamin trat.

»Hallo, Molly«, begrüßte ihr Dad sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. »Hat im Büro etwas länger gedauert. Der Papierkram. Wir haben einen ziemlichen Haufen Ärger mit einigen verzauberten Schuhrollendingern gehabt, oder wie sie heißen. Den Schuldigen konnten wir noch nicht schnappen, aber wir haben –«

»Ja, ja«, unterbrach ihn ihre Mum. »Jetzt setz dich erst einmal und iss! Das kannst du alles später noch erzählen, aber jetzt wird das Essen kalt.«

Fred hatte das Ganze nur aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgt und sich im Wesentlichen auf sein Essen konzentriert. Ihr Dad setzte sich gehorsam an den Tisch, und endlich nahm auch ihre Mum Platz.

Ron, dieser Anfänger, hatte sich wahrscheinlich ablenken lassen, denn Fred war der Erste, der sich einen Nachschlag nahm.

»Verfressener Sack!«, sagte Ron laut und deutlich über den Tisch hinweg, aber Fred grinste ihn nur an.

»Ronald Weasley!«, beschwerte sich ihre Mum. »Keine solchen Ausdrücke bei Tisch!«

»Ist doch wahr!«, murmelte Ron trotzig und verschwendete wertvolle Zeit dabei. Wenn er so weiter machte, würde Ginny noch eher an eine zweite Portion kommen als er.

»Das mag sein«, fiel ihm ihre Mum ungeniert in den Rücken, »aber das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, bei Tisch solche Ausdrücke zu benutzen.«

Dann warf sie Fred einen strengen Blick zu. »Und du, schling nicht so. Das ist kein Wettessen!«

»Ich kann nichts dafür, Mum«, verteidigte sich Fred mit vollem Mund. »Du kochst einfach zu gut.«

Er schaffte es, dabei ernst zu bleiben, und das war wahrscheinlich sein Glück. Mit einem ehrlichen Lob konnte man ihrer Mum immer den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen.

Er grinste in seinen Teller, bekam jedoch gleich darauf einen warnenden Stoß von der Seite. George natürlich. Sein Bruder entwickelte sich langsam, aber sicher zu einem echten Spielverderber. So empfindlich war ihre Mum dann auch wieder nicht, dass sie gleich ausflippen würde, nur weil man sie ein bisschen auf die Schippe nahm.

Er riss sich trotzdem zusammen und brachte den Rest des Abendessens so gesittet hinter sich, wie es nur möglich war, ohne seinen Vorsprung aufzugeben.

»Hey, Mum«, meldete sich George kurz vor dem Ende des Abendessens zu Wort. »Ist für morgen irgendwas Besonderes geplant?«

Fred hätte sich am liebsten unter dem Tisch verkrochen. Ihre Mum starrte George verwundert an.

»Geplant? Was soll ›geplant‹ sein?«, fragte sie zurück.

»Na ja, wenn nichts Besonderes los ist, würden Fred und ich einen Freund besuchen, wenn du einverstanden bist.«

»Welchen ›Freund‹?«, wollte sie wissen, und ihre Augen wurden zu schmalen, misstrauischen Schlitzen. »Ich dachte, Lee wäre mit seinen –«

»Nicht Lee«, unterbrach sie George, »Simon. Du weißt schon. Der Junge, der geholfen hat, Ginny zu retten. Er hat uns eingeladen.«

Eigentlich hätte das ein unschlagbares Argument sein sollen, aber ihre Mum schien seltsamerweise nicht begeistert.

»Ob das eine gute Idee ist?«, meinte sie zweifelnd. »Der Junge schien ja soweit ganz in Ordnung zu sein – ein bisschen steif und zurückhaltend vielleicht –«

Fred konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Das war wirklich ein Erlebnis gewesen, als seine Mum und der Schleicher aufeinandergetroffen waren. Eine der wenigen Erinnerungen, in denen beide vorkamen und die durchweg angenehm war.

»– aber was soll man auch erwarten? Aber was ist mit seiner Familie? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Grays sich freuen, wenn Weasleys an der Türschwelle stehen.«

Ihr Dad räusperte sich, aber ihre Mum zuckte nur die Schultern. Fred hatte keine Ahnung, wovon ihre Mum da redete, und George ging es wohl genauso.

»Was – was meinst du damit?«, wollte sein Bruder wissen.

Ihre Mum lächelte verkniffen. »Das ist natürlich nicht seine Schuld, aber die alten Familien … es gibt Ausnahmen, ja, aber ich muss euch doch nicht erklären, wie es ist, oder?«

George starrte sie verständnislos an. »Alte Familien? Er ist muggelstämmig, Mum!«

»Oh«, machte sie verwirrt. »Aber ich dachte … Er machte einen so abweisenden Eindruck, als wir ihn im Krankenflügel getroffen haben. Beinah schon arrogant.«

Fred hätte beinahe losgeprustet. Selbst ihr Dad grinste in sich hinein. Schließlich musste sogar ihre Mum lächeln.

»Ja, schon gut«, gab sie zu, »ich war vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu überschwänglich. Also schön, wenn das so ist, meinetwegen. Aber spätestens zum Abendessen seid ihr wieder da, verstanden?«

»Ja, Mum«, versicherte George fröhlich, und Fred nickte nur schicksalsergeben.

Erst jetzt registrierte Fred, dass Streber-Percy sie schon eine ganze Weile über den Tisch hinweg anstarrte. Ziemlich komisch und mit offenem Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen. Fred starrte zurück, und schließlich klappte ihr nerviger Bruder seinen Mund wieder zu. Ron, der mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Platz saß, tat das Gegenteil.

»Das ist unfair!«, brach es aus ihm heraus. »Warum dürfen die zwei ihre Freunde besuchen, aber ich nicht? Wer weiß, was die dämlichen Muggel mit Harry machen, wenn niemand nach ihm sieht? Als ich ihn mit diesem Feleton-Dings angerufen hab', hat mich sein blöder Onkel nicht mal mit ihm reden lassen! Hat gesagt, es gibt keinen Harry Potter bei ihnen! Letztes Jahr haben sie ihn sogar eingesperrt und ihn fast verhungern lassen! Dämliche dreckige Muggel!«

»Ron«, begann ihre Mum, »was habe ich gerade über deine Ausdrucksweise bei Tisch gesagt?«

Fred fühlte den unerwarteten und völlig ungewohnten Drang, ihrem kleinen Bruder zu Hilfe zu kommen.

»Er hat eigentlich nicht ganz unrecht, Mum«, wandte er vorsichtig ein. »Ich mein', vergitterte Fenster, Essen durch die Katzenklappe, es war wie in 'nem richtigen Gefängnis. Was sind das für Leute, die so was machen?«

»Genau«, murrte Ron störrisch. »Dämliche Muggel ist noch viel zu gut für die.«

Ihre Mum seufzte und tauschte über den Tisch hinweg Blicke mit ihrem Dad aus. Ginny nutzte den günstigen Moment, um sich ebenfalls einzumischen.

»Wir können ihn doch abholen, und er könnte den Rest der Ferien bei uns bleiben, so wie letztes Jahr«, wandte sie sich an das schwächste Glied der Kette. »Bitte, Dad! Wir haben doch genug Platz. Wird gar nicht auffallen, dass wir einer mehr sind. Und seine Muggel-Verwandten sind wirklich schreckliche Leute! Sag Ja, Dad! Bitte!«

Manchmal musste man Ginny echt bewundern, fand Fred. Raffiniert beschrieb es nicht einmal ansatzweise. Der flehentliche Blick, den sie ihrem Dad zuwarf, hätte selbst Steine wie warme Butter zerfließen lassen.

»Ah, Ginny … Schatz, die Sache ist ein bisschen kompliziert«, sagte er, ohne die Schutzzauber zu erwähnen, die angeblich nur wirkten, wenn Harry einen Teil der Ferien bei seinen Verwandten verbrachte. Fred hielt das für Unfug, aber anscheinend glaubten ihre Eltern daran. »Nach seinem Geburtstag reden wir noch mal darüber, hm? Vorher geht es wirklich nicht, tut mir leid, Kleines.«

»Nach seinem Geburtstag? Das ist ja noch ewig hin! Bis dahin kann alles Mögliche passieren«, schmollte Ginny, aber ihr Dad ließ sich nicht erweichen.

»Wir laden Harry sofort nach seinem Geburtstag ein, und wenn er kommen will, holen wir ihn sogar ab. Aber erst dann, keinen Tag vorher.«

»Versprochen?«, versuchte Ginny geschickt ihren Teilerfolg an Ort und Stelle festzuzementieren, und ihr Dad reagierte wie ein braves Hündchen, das Pfötchen geben sollte.

»Versprochen, Ginny«, ging er ihr blindlings in die Falle. Fred schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf. Auch George grinste anerkennend, und selbst Ron starrte staunend auf ihre kleine Schwester. Percy schien das alles völlig kaltzulassen, und ihre Mum … ihre Mum hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und einen seltsam leeren Gesichtsausdruck. Als sie bemerkte, dass Fred sie ansah, setzte sie schnell ein Lächeln auf – was die Sache noch unheimlicher machte.

Sie klatschte in die Hände. »Auf!«, sagte sie und beendete die Diskussion abrupt. »Abräumen! Fred! George! Ihr zwei seht zu, dass ihr euch morgen ja ordentliche Sachen anzieht, wenn ihr schon bei fremden Leuten eingeladen seid!«

»Ja, Mum«, antwortete George, noch ehe Fred fragen konnte, woher sie »ordentliche Sachen« herzaubern sollten. Stehlen kam so kurzfristig nicht infrage. Er verbiss sich jeden Kommentar, nicht zuletzt, weil George ihm schon wieder einen Stoß gab. Er stand auf und half klaglos beim Abräumen. Was sein Bruder ihm allein für die letzten paar Tage schuldete, würde Fred sein ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr eintreiben können. Und der morgige Tag würde Georges Schulden wahrscheinlich noch einmal verdoppeln. Mindestens. Alles andere hätte Fred sehr überrascht.

* * *

Simon lag auf seinem Bett und starrte auf seine Bücherregale. Es war inzwischen nach neun, und seine persönliche Laune war weit in den negativen Bereich abgerutscht. Er selbst war der Ansicht, dass er unaufhaltsam einer depressiven Verstimmung entgegenstrebte. Die letzten Tage war er viel zu früh aufgestanden und hatte im Wohnzimmer gewartet, aber niemand war aus dem Kamin gekommen. Er hätte genauso gut liegen bleiben und ausschlafen können. Inzwischen bezweifelte er manchmal, dass George überhaupt noch auftauchen würde. Immerhin hatte er nicht direkt gesagt, dass er kommen würde. Nur, dass er es sich überlegen würde, und das schloss nicht aus, dass er es sich anders überlegt hatte.

Dabei war ihre letzte Begegnung besser gelaufen, als es sich Simon jemals erträumt hätte. Wenn man von ein paar Kleinigkeiten einmal absah. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er so hirnverbrannt und dumm gewesen war, »Sex« zu sagen, als George ihn gefragt hatte, was er von ihm wolle. Wie konnte man nur so verdammt und komplett von allen guten Geistern verlassen sein? Dabei hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, erst zu denken und dann den Mund aufzumachen, wenn es um George ging.

Simon rollte sich in seinem Bett zusammen und versank in ein persönliches Universum aus Reue, Scham und »Was ich stattdessen alles hätte tun, sagen und denken sollen«. Glücklicherweise erinnerte er sich nur noch dunkel, was er später am Abend alles von sich gegeben hatte. Er hatte bestimmt lauter schwachsinniges Zeug dahergeplappert. Im Nachhinein hätte er sich am liebsten selbst mit Schlägen auf den Hinterkopf eingedeckt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wie ein totaler Vollidiot aufgeführt. Was hieß hier »wahrscheinlich«? Aber wie hätte er sich auch richtig konzentrieren sollen? George hatte ihn angelächelt, gottgegeißelt noch mal! Und mit seinen Fingern über seine Handfläche gekitzelt. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch korrekte ganze, nicht total sinnfreie Sätze von sich gegeben hatte – und er hoffte sehr, dass er das meistens getan hatte.

Warum war George immer noch nicht gekommen? Wenn er heute wieder nicht erschien – und es war bereits halb zehn, also standen die Chancen eher schlecht – dann blieb nur noch morgen. Nächste Woche begannen auch für seine Mum die Ferien. Ab da würde es schwierig werden. Vermutlich wäre es einfacher und die einzig vernünftige Lösung gewesen, sie endlich aufzuklären, aber er war nicht in Stimmung. Nicht dass er ein großes Drama erwartete, aber im Moment hatte er noch nicht einmal Lust auf ein kleines.

Andererseits hatte er nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er tun würde, wenn George schließlich doch noch auftauchen sollte. Er redete sich einigermaßen erfolgreich ein, dass sich alles schon irgendwie ergeben würde, wenn es so weit war. Zumindest hoffte er, dass –

Ein unangenehmes Zwicken an seiner rechten Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Plötzlich wusste er, dass jemand im Haus war. Er sprang vom Bett auf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woher und wieso, aber es war eine absolute Gewissheit, keine Vermutung, keine Ahnung, kein vager Verdacht. Jemand war im Haus. Jemand sehr Unfreundliches. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und verließ hastig sein Zimmer.

Auf der Treppe hörte er, wie eine Stimme seinen Namen rief. George. Leider klang der zweite Ruf schon ziemlich sauer. Simon beeilte sich noch mehr und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

Es war tatsächlich George, aber hinter ihm stand unerfreulicherweise auch Fred.

»Hallo«, brachte er schließlich doch heraus. »Äh, tut mir leid, ich war gerade oben und hab' –«

»Was soll das?«, fuhr ihn George an. »Was hast du mit Fred gemacht?«

Simon war irritiert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum George so wütend war. Bis er sah, dass Fred sich überhaupt nicht rührte. Es schien fast, als wäre er versteinert, sobald er den ersten Schritt aus dem Kamin gemacht hatte. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es amüsant gewesen, aber da es George zu verärgern schien, war es nicht komisch.

»Das war keine Absicht«, versicherte er George eilig, um ihn zu beruhigen. »Waren nur die automatischen Schutzzauber.«

»Dann mach was dagegen!«, verlangte George.

Simon überlegte fieberhaft. Es war ein Jahr her, dass er die Broschüren gelesen hatte, die Mr. Wyman dagelassen hatte. Eigentlich sollten die Schutzzauber relativ eigenständig handeln und ganz intuitiv seinen Wünschen gemäß arbeiten. Was sie ja auch getan hatten, in gewisser Weise. Schließlich hatte er nicht viel für Fred übrig und ihn auch nicht eingeladen. Aber, auch wenn er keineswegs begeistert war, dass George seinen Zwillingsbruder mitgebracht hatte, er wollte keinesfalls, dass George wütend auf ihn war. Das Problem war nur, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun musste, um Fred zu befreien. Wie hatte Luna das gemacht, als sie letztes Jahr die beiden aus den Schutzzaubern des Schwarzen Turms befreit hatte?

»Lass ihn los?«, lautete Simons etwas unsichere Anweisung an das Haus im Allgemeinen. Er selbst war wohl am meisten überrascht, als es klappte und Fred den angefangen Schritt zu Ende stolperte.

»Danke«, sagte George zu ihm, während Fred ihn mit Blicken zu töten versuchte.

»Kein Problem«, behauptete er, als hätte er genau gewusst, was er tat. Er nahm sich fest vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit ein paar Bücher über Schutzzauber zu lesen. Eine Welle unangenehmen Schweigens schwappte über sie. George sagte nichts, Fred starrte nur böse, und Simon wusste auch nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und fragte: »Soll ich euch rumführen? Das Haus zeigen und so?«

George zuckte mit den Achseln. »Warum nicht?« Dann grinste er. »Wo wir schon mal hier sind.«

Simon tat so, als würde er die Anspielung nicht verstehen. Was hätte er darum gegeben, wenn George seinen Bruder zu Hause gelassen hätte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er sich mit Freds Anwesenheit abfand. Vielleicht war das ganze Gerede über Zwillinge und das »besondere Band« nicht kompletter Unsinn, und dann musste er sich wohl oder übel irgendwie mit Fred arrangieren.

Die Führung verlief erwartungsgemäß nicht sehr aufregend. Ihr Haus war klein, und es gab weder viel zu sehen noch etwas Interessantes darüber zu berichten. Sein eigenes Zimmer war schon fast der Höhepunkt der Besichtigungstour. Er hatte selbstverständlich aufgeräumt, allerdings war das Bett nicht gemacht.

»Mordred!« Es war das erste Wort, das Fred gesagt hatte, seit er im Haus war. Simon verfolgte unruhig, wie Georges Bruder an eines seiner Regale trat und wahllos Bücher herauszog. »Das ist ja wie in 'ner Bibliothek. Fehlt nur noch Pince! Du bist noch bekloppter, als ich gedacht hätte.«

Und du bist noch dümmer, als es selbst bei einem Gryffindoof aus dem Haus der hirnlosen Halbdebilen erlaubt sein sollte. Simon sagte es nicht. Doch es kostete ihn einige Mühe, den Mund zu halten.

»Du willst uns doch nicht weismachen, dass du den ganzen Mist hier gelesen hast, oder, Grey?«

»Nein«, beschied ihn Simon ausdruckslos. Er würde sich nicht provozieren lassen. Er _wollte_ sich nicht provozieren lassen. »All diese Bücherregale dienen lediglich dekorativen Zwecken. Sie stehen da, damit die Wände nicht so nackt aussehen. Ist doch wesentlich ästhetischer so, nicht wahr?«

»Ästhetischer, meine Fresse! Du bist wirklich nicht mehr ganz dicht!«, entgegnete Fred kopfschüttelnd.

George schwieg zu ihrem kleinen Schlagabtausch. Simon wünschte sich, er wäre mit ihm allein. Sie hätten sich aufs Bett setzen und da weitermachen können, wo sie das letzte Mal aufgehört hatten. Es war ziemlich frustrierend, sich stattdessen mit Fred herumärgern zu müssen. Dummerweise drehte sich jetzt auch noch George mitten im Zimmer einmal um sich selbst und warf ihm dann einen seltsamen Blick zu.

»Du hast das alles wirklich gelesen?«, fragte er. Und dann: »Hey, Fred! Neben der Tür kann man doch noch Wand sehen!«

Simon verschränkte die Arme und schwieg verbissen. George grinste ihm zwar zu, was ihn normalerweise sofort versöhnt hätte, aber über gewisse Dinge machte man einfach keine Witze. Der Platz neben der Tür war zu schmal für ein richtiges Regal, was schlimm genug war, aber sich auch noch über ihn lustig zu machen, war nicht in Ordnung. Außerdem war es ein Tiefschlag, dass George ihn gefragt hatte, ob er die Bücher auch gelesen hatte. Als würde er sich tatsächlich ungelesene Bücher ins Regal stellen.

»Kein einziges Bild, kein Poster«, stellte George plötzlich fest. Eine seltsame Bemerkung, wie Simon fand.

»Was hab ich dir gesagt?« Fred war weiterhin damit beschäftigt, Simons Bücher durcheinanderzubringen. Er klang merkwürdig zufrieden. »Du schuldest mir zehn Sickel.«

George drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis, aber selbstverständlich waren in seinem Zimmer keine Poster. Außer neben der Tür oder an der Decke wäre für so etwas auch kein Platz gewesen. Und was hätte er schon aufhängen sollen?

Simon beschloss, Freds Anwesenheit so weit irgend möglich auszublenden und einfach so zu tun, als ob dieser gar nicht da wäre.

»Hast du eines?«, fragte er George. »Von dir würd' ich eines aufhängen.« Es gelang ihm überraschend gut, ernst zu bleiben. Vielleicht half es, dass es nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war. Und Georges Gesichtsausdruck war sehenswert.

Fred grinste ausgesprochen hämisch. »Vielleicht vergrößert dir Mum eines seiner Babyphotos, wenn du sie nett darum bittest. Eines, auf dem er nackt auf 'nem Bärenfell rumstrampelt.«

»Nein danke«, erwiderte Simon und warf alle guten Vorsätze über Bord. »Am Schluss krieg ich eins von dir, davon kann sich deine Erzeugerin bestimmt leichter trennen, und dann muss jedes Mal kotzen, wenn ich hinschau'!«

Fred lachte zwar, aber George sah nicht eben glücklich aus.

»Gehen wir wieder runter«, schlug Simon schnell vor. »Viel mehr gibt's hier oben nicht zu sehen.«

Er dachte angestrengt nach, was er jetzt mit den beiden machen sollte, während er vorausging. Wenn der Fernseher noch funktioniert hätte, wäre die Sache ganz einfach gewesen. Er hätte sich mit George auf die Couch gesetzt, sein Bruder hätte sich einen Sessel nehmen können, und dann hätten sie irgendetwas anschauen können. Anthony war begeistert gewesen. So aber blieb nicht viel. Der Garten war eine Möglichkeit. Wenn sie hinten rausgingen, konnten sie sich auf die Terrasse setzen, ohne dass jemand zwei Menschen in Zaubererroben aus dem Haus kommen sah. Außerdem war die Stelle hinter dem Haus, wo der Tisch und die Stühle standen, von der Straße aus nicht gut einsehbar, also sollten sie dort einigermaßen sicher sein.

Er ging kurzerhand zur Hintertür, schloss sie auf und deutet auf die kleine Terrasse und den Tisch mit den beiden Gartenstühlen, die dort standen.

»Setzt euch schon mal«, sagte er. »Ich komm gleich nach.«

Er lief zurück in die Küche, holte drei Flaschen Ginger Ale und einen Flaschenöffner, nahm einen der Küchenstühle in die andere Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Er hatte keine Lust, im Schuppen nach den anderen Gartenstühlen zu suchen. Natürlich hatte sich Fred bereits neben George breitgemacht. Aber auch damit ließ sich leben. Er stellte seinen Stuhl gegenüber von George ab. So musste er wenigstens nicht dauernd den Kopf zur Seite drehen. Alles hatte auch seine Vorteile.

»Ist Ginger Ale okay?«, fragte er und stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch. »Butterbier haben wir keins.«

Dass Anthony Ginger Ale als trinkbar eingestuft hatte, erwähnte er lieber nicht, obwohl George und Fred recht ratlos dreinblickten. Er machte einfach die Flaschen auf und stellte sie vor sie hin. Er nahm als Erster einen Schluck, während Fred misstrauisch an der Flasche schnüffelte.

»Was soll das sein? Willst du uns vergiften, Grey?«, fragte er und fing sich einen Rippenstoß von George ein. Simon beobachtete es mit Genugtuung.

»Schon gut«, maulte Fred und verdrehte die Augen. »Willst du uns vergiften, _Simon_?«, wiederholte er mit erkennbar angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

»Nein, nur dich«, erwiderte Simon und nahm demonstrativ noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Es war nicht zu sagen, ob der Ekel sich mehr auf das Ginger Ale oder den Namen »Simon« bezogen hatte. Simon hätte damit leben können, dass Fred ihn weiterhin Grey nannte, aber offensichtlich wollte George das nicht. Und das war definitiv ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Aber vielleicht interpretierte er auch zu viel da hinein.

Wenigstens George nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. »Komisch«, lautete sein Kommentar. »Trinken Muggel so was oft?«

»Willst du lieber was anderes? Limo, Saft, Cola?«, fragte Simon schnell.

»Nein«, meinte George und nahm einen zweiten Schluck. »Man gewöhnt sich dran.«

Freds Schnauben ignorierte Simon. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah nur George an. Nach einer Weile wurde dieser nervös, aber es machte einfach zu viel Spaß, um damit aufzuhören.

»Ich hatte mir ein Muggel-Haus immer ganz anders vorgestellt«, sagte George schließlich.

»Wie denn?«, fragte Simon, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Na ja, anders eben. Hier ist es fast wie bei uns daheim. Wenn man sich vier Stockwerke dazudenkt.«

»Und die Bibliothek weg«, mischte sich Fred ein. »Und die Gesellschaft. Und die Getränkeauswahl. Und die Bäume.«

»Sind das Obstbäume da hinten?«, fragte George.

»Sicher«, antwortete Simon, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er bezweifelte, dass George sich ernsthaft für die Bäume interessierte. »Ein paar Apfelbäume, zwei Birnen und zwei Kirschen. Aber sie bringen nicht mehr viel. Sind schon lang nicht mehr geschnitten worden. Mum hat genug mit ihrem Garten vorne zu tun. Ist sowieso nur ein Hobby für sie.«

»Deine Mum ist auf der Arbeit?«

»Jepp«, sagte Simon und erntete einen seltsamen Blick von George. Er würde damit leben.

»Und wann kommt sie zurück?«

»Nicht vor dreiviertel vier.« Und das nur, wenn sie fuhr wie eine Irre, aber manchmal tat sie das. »Wahrscheinlich später. Irgendwas ist immer.«

»Was unterrichtet deine Mutter eigentlich?« Überrascht sah Simon zu Fred. Die Frage hatte fast normal geklungen; jedenfalls nicht sehr feindselig.

»Physik im Moment«, antwortete er deshalb relativ konziliant. »Gelegentlich springt sich auch für Mathe ein. Deshalb hat sie den Job überhaupt bekommen. Ist nicht so üblich. Die allermeisten anderen Lehrer haben nur ein Fach richtig studiert. Mum hatte schon 'nen erstklassigen Master in Mathe gemacht, wollte aber noch nicht runter von der Uni. Darum hat sie danach auf Lehrer studiert und dabei Physik noch mitgenommen.«

Beide starrten ihn verständnislos an. »Sie ist wie Sinistra und Vector in einem«, versuchte es Simon mit einem etwas schiefen Vergleich, aber anscheinend begriffen die Zwillinge endlich, auch wenn er den doppelten Ausdruck des Entsetzens lächerlich übertrieben fand.

»Und du warst auf derselben Schule?«, wollte George mitleidig wissen.

»Jepp«, bestätigte Simon kurzangebunden. Er wollte wirklich nicht daran denken, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Nicht wegen seiner Mum, aber insgesamt –

»Wie ist es so auf einer Muggel-Schule?«, fragte Fred. Er schien beinahe ehrlich interessiert, aber diese Frage hätte seine Laune nicht mehr verderben können, wenn sie in der bösartigsten Absicht gestellte worden wäre. Vermutlich war Georges Bruder einfach ein Naturtalent.

»Nicht viel anders als auf Hogwarts.« Das war wahr und doch auch wieder nicht. »Wir hatten auch vier verschiedene Häuser, aber keiner hat das so richtig ernst genommen. Schuluniformen. Man weiß einfache schwarze Roben erst so richtig zu schätzen, wenn man in burgunderfarbenen Pullovern, weißen Hemden mit Stehkragen und grauen Stoffhosen durch die Gegend laufen muss und alle anderen genauso idiotisch aussehen, wie man selbst. Mehr Unterricht, mehr Hausaufgaben, mehr Lernen, mehr Stress, weniger Zeit zum Lesen.« Und das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. »Die Lehrer sind lästiger, es gibt mehr Regeln und die werden auch strenger überwacht. Außerdem viel Gerede über Schulethos, Werte, Moral, ›Seit nett zueinander, und holt das Beste aus euch heraus‹ und so ein Schwachsinn. Eine Menge eingebildeter Snobs und Kinderchen aus reichem Elternhaus. Hogwarts ist dagegen ein Traum. Außerdem sparen wir auch noch 'ne Menge Geld, seit ich auf Hogwarts geh', hatte also nur Vorteile, dass ich da weg bin.«

Simon atmete auf, als er mit seiner Mängelliste durch war. Es hatte richtig gutgetan, das einmal loszuwerden. Die Zwillinge wirkten ein wenig ungläubig, aber er hatte nicht vor, sie zu überzeugen. Die beiden wussten doch gar nicht, was für ein Zuckerschlecken Hogwarts war. Im Vergleich eher ein Ferienlager als eine richtige Schule, wie er sie kennengelernt hatte.

»Ihr spart ›'ne Menge Geld‹, weil du auf Hogwarts gehst?« fragte George schließlich. »Was hat den die Muggel-Schule gekostet?«

Vermutlich hätte er das mit dem Geld nicht erwähnen sollen. Wenn die Weasleys auch nur halb so arm waren, wie Anthony meinte, dann war das ein heikles Thema. Und wahrscheinlich hatte Anthony recht, sonst hätte sich George kaum gerade dafür interessiert, oder? Sollte er ein bisschen untertreiben? Andererseits hatte er kein gutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, George so mitten ins Gesicht zu lügen. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, bevor er antwortete.

»Umgerechnet ungefähr zweitausend Galleonen im Jahr. Aber man kriegt 'nen Teil erlassen, wenn man sehr gute Noten hat. Und Mum hat bestimmt so noch was ausgehandelt, weil sie schließlich da unterrichtet. Wir haben jedenfalls ungefähr zwölfhundert Galleonen im Jahr bezahlt.«

»Aber …« George musterte ihn verstört. »Du hast doch hier gewohnt, oder? Wofür wollten die dann so viel Gold?«

Simon verzog das Gesicht. »Für eine fundierte exzellente schulische Ausbildung? Es war aber auch ein Internat dabei, allerdings mussten die das doppelte auf den Tisch legen.«

»Viertausend Galleonen?«, fragte Fred empört. »Für ein Jahr Schule? Dafür kommst du komplett durch Hogwarts und hast danach noch was übrig!«

Simon zuckte mit den Achseln. Das war korrekt ausgerechnet, so weit richtig, und dem war auch nichts Intelligentes hinzuzufügen. Eton, Harrow und Winchester nahmen noch mehr. Aber kein Mensch, der noch seine fünf Sinne beisammenhatte, ging da freiwillig hin. Er trank von seinem Ginger Ale, streckte seine Füße unter dem Tisch aus und versank erneut in die intensive Betrachtung Georges. Das war wesentlich angenehmer, als das dauernde Gerede über Schule, Geld und Galleonen.

Plötzlich, er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass das Thema endlich durch wäre, meldete sich Fred wieder zu Wort. »Was verdient deine Mutter denn so als Lehrerin?«

»Wir kommen zurecht«, antwortet Simon leicht genervt.

»Na los, _Simon_, sag schon! Wie viel?«, ließ der lästige Zwilling nicht locker.

Ob Fred endlich den Mund halten würde, wenn er es ihm einfach sagte? Außerdem hatte ja nicht George gefragt, also konnte er ruhig ein bisschen lügen. Zumindest abrunden war doch erlaubt?

»So zehntausend im Jahr«, sagte er kurzangebunden.

»Galleonen?«, fragte George entgeistert, während Fred einen leisen Pfiff ausstieß.

»Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin«, verteidigte Simon seine Mum. »Nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Feld-, Wald- und Wiesen-Englischlehrer, die's wie Sand am Meer gibt, sondern sie kann Mathe _und_ Physik. So was muss man erst mal finden. Und sie arbeitet viel und lang und macht ihren Job gut und unterrichtet immerhin an 'ner Privatschule. Was verdienen denn eure Eltern?«

Das war natürlich eine dumme Frage, wie ihm sofort klarwurde. Ihr Mienenspiel bestätigte das nur. Ein Themenwechsel schien dringend angeraten.

»Hat jemand Hunger?«, war das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. »Ich könnte was kochen. Oder ein paar Sandwiches machen.«

Er erntete nur Schweigen. »Es ist nur Geld!«, sagte er frustriert. »Buntes Papier mit Bildchen drauf. Was soll's? Ist ja nicht so, als wär's meines. Ich krieg' auch nur Taschengeld. Wahrscheinlich nicht viel mehr als ihr.«

»Schade«, sagte Fred auf einmal und grinste George an. »Da dachte ich schon, du hättest wenigstens jemand aufgerissen, der ein bisschen Gold im Verlies hat, und dann kriegt er auch nur ein paar mickrige Kröten als Taschengeld!«

»Ach, halt die Klappe!«, erwiderte George und sprach damit Simon aus der Seele. »Komm!«, sagte er dann plötzlich und stieß Simon unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an. »Ich helf' dir.«

»Womit?«, fragte Simon erstaunt.

»Sandwiches machen, was denn sonst?«

Georges Grinsen versprach interessanter Dinge als bloßes Schmieren und Belegen von ein paar Brotscheiben. Simon folgte ihm dichtauf, während Fred glücklicherweise zu wissen schien, dass er unerwünscht war, und sitzen blieb. In der Küche stellte sich schnell heraus, dass George vorhatte, sein Versprechen zu halten. Sie brauchten fast eine halbe Stunde für ein halbes Dutzend Sandwiches, und eigentlich fand Simon, dass sie noch viel zu schnell gewesen waren. Selbst die gewöhnungsbedürftige Kombination von Schinken, Käse und Thunfisch, die er nie gemeinsam auf einem Brot geduldet hätte, hinterließ keinen allzu unerträglichen Nachgeschmack im Mund, wenn es George war, der ein wenig danach schmeckte.


	5. Something Unstoppable Set Into Motion

**5****. Something Unstoppable Set Into Motion  
**(Once Upon A Time There Was An Ocean – Paul Simon)

* * *

Als ihr Dad aus dem Haus kam, wild mit den Armen fuchtelte und irgendetwas Unverständliches zu ihnen heraufschrie, war George einen Moment lang so abgelenkt, dass er nicht mehr auf Ginny achtete und diese geschickt den Quaffel durch seine Deckung hindurch ins Tor werfen konnte.

George ärgerte sich nicht einmal. Er war viel zu verblüfft, als auch noch seine Mum aus dem Fuchsbau kam, ihr Dad sie bei den Händen nahm und vor dem Haus mit ihr einen Freudentanz aufführte. Er lenkte seinen Besen hinunter und flog zum Haus. Die anderen hatten endlich auch bemerkt, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches vorging, und folgten ihm.

Ihr Dad wirbelte ihre Mum so wild herum, dass es nicht lange gutgehen konnte. Und das tat es auch nicht. Noch bevor George sie erreicht hatte, stolperte ihr Dad, fiel hin und ihre Mum landete auf ihm. Dabei lachte er noch immer, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Inzwischen war George nahe genug, dass er das Schimpfen seiner Mum hören konnte, aber seltsamerweise klang es alles andere als wütend.

»Arthur! Lass das! Lass mich los!«

Ihr Dad machte keine Anstalten, sondern küsste sie. Während sie auf dem Boden lagen!

»Arthur Weasley! Du benimmst dich kindisch!«, protestierte ihre Mum, aber weder besonders heftig noch schien sie ihm wirklich böse zu sein. Im Gegenteil: Sie machte den Eindruck, als würde sie sich bestens amüsieren.

George landete vor ihnen, als ihr Dad gerade dabei war, ihre schwächlichen Proteste mit einem weiteren Kuss zu ersticken. Neben ihnen lag ein Pergament auf dem Boden, das ihr Dad wohl fallen lassen hatte und das George nun aufhob.

Er überflog den Inhalt, während hinter ihm auch die anderen landeten.

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch … bla, bla, bla«, murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. »Gratulieren wir Ihnen … in der alljährlichen Verlosung des Großen Galleonen-Preises des Daily Prophet den …« Er stockte und las noch einmal. »… den Hauptgewinn gezogen!«, schrie er fast. »Siebenhundert Galleonen!«

Die anderen starrten ihn an, ihr Dad lachte am Boden, und Fred riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand, um ihn selbst zu lesen.

»Was ist da unten los?«, rief plötzlich eine Stimme von oben. Percys Kopf erschien an seinem Zimmerfenster und blickte irritiert auf sie herab.

»Wir haben gewonnen, Percy!«, schrie ihr Dad nach oben. »Siebenhundert Galleonen!«

Ihre Mum nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden und sich aufzurappeln.

»Steh jetzt auf Arthur! Du benimmst dich unmöglich! Deine Robe bekommt Grasflecken!«, befahl sie ihm energisch, lächelte aber dabei.

»Jahh!«, sagte Fred gleichzeitig und schwang triumphierend die geballte Faust in die Luft. »Siebenhundert Galleonen!«

Ron und Ginny stimmten in sein Triumphgeheul ein, als sie begriffen, dass es kein Witz war, sondern sie tatsächlich gewonnen hatten.

»Das sind hundert Galleonen für jeden!«, jubelte Fred.

»Wann kriegen wir unseren Anteil?«, fragte George ihren Dad. Er lachte sie aus.

»War 'nen Versuch wert«, grinste George ihn an. Dann boxte er ihn glücklich auf die Schulter. »Siebenhundert Galleonen, alter Mann! Was machen wir mit so 'nem Haufen Kröten?«

»Ich brauch' einen neuen Zauberstab!«, verlangte Ron sofort und eröffnete damit die Vorschlagsorgie. An Wünschen herrschte kein Mangel. Ginny wollte unbedingt eine eigene Eule und neue Roben. Fred und er brauchten eigentlich dringend einmal eine neue Treiberausrüstung, ihre alten Sachen wurden allmählich etwas eng, Percy, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls aus seinem Zimmer herabbequemt hatte, wollte – Langweiler, der er war –, dass sie den größten Teil des Gewinns anlegten, er selbst würde sich mit einem neuen Schreibset bescheiden, und das war erst der Anfang.

Schließlich hob ihr Dad beschwichtigend die Hände. »Ruhe! Gebt endlich Ruhe! Über ein paar Sachen können wir vielleicht reden, aber wenn es nach euch geht, ist unser ganzer schöner Gewinn weg, bevor wir eine einzige Galleone in Händen halten! Wir werden in aller Ruhe überlegen, wofür wir das Geld ausgeben! Und zwar so, dass wir alle etwas davon haben!«

»Arthur«, mischte sich ihre Mum ein. »Ein Familienurlaub, Arthur! Mit der _ganzen_ Familie! Das wollten wir doch schon immer, hatten aber nie genug Galleonen dafür übrig! Die Nil-Kreuzfahrt, die wir letztes Jahr nicht machen konnten! Wäre das nicht schön? Wir alle zusammen?«

George sah einen großen Teil ihres Gewinns den Nil hinabschwimmen, als ihr Dad erstaunt ihre Mum ansah und dann in breites Lächeln ausbrach.

»Großartige Idee, Molly! Wir holen Charlie in Rumänien ab und treffen uns dann mit Bill in Ägypten! Ich habe noch mehr als genug Urlaub, die Kinder haben Ferien, wir können ohne Probleme einen ganzen Monat wegfahren.«

»Aber, Dad!«, quengelte Ron beinahe verzweifelt. »Was ist mit meinem kaputten Zauberstab?«

»Ach, dafür reicht es allemal«, meinte ihr Dad wegwerfend. »Keine Sorge, wir behalten schon genug für ein paar kleine Anschaffungen übrig.«

George tauschte zweifelnde Blicke mit seinem Bruder aus. Ein Urlaub mit der gesamten Familie nahm nicht unbedingt den Spitzenplatz auf ihrer Wunschliste ein. Es mochte ja ein ganz netter Einfall sein, und bestimmt würde es mit Bill und Charlie auch lustig werden, aber es hätte wohl auch gereicht, wenn die beiden sie im Fuchsbau besucht hätten. Aber ihr Dad schien vollauf begeistert von der Idee und war inzwischen erneut damit beschäftigt, ihre Mum abzuknutschen. Wahrscheinlich war es am besten, sich damit abzufinden und sich darauf zu freuen. Ägypten hörte sich auch gar nicht so schlecht an, wenn er darüber nachdachte.

»Aber was ist mit Harry?«, protestierte auf einmal Ginny. »Dad! Hör doch zu! Was ist mit Harry? Du hast versprochen, dass wir ihn abholen!«

Ihr Dad runzelte die Stirn, lächelte aber gleich wieder. »Uns wird schon was einfallen, Ginny. Jetzt freu dich erst mal! Für Harry finden wir eine Lösung, keine Sorge!«

Ginny schmollte zwar überdeutlich, aber ihr Dad schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

»Siebenhundert Galleonen, Molly«, verkündete er strahlend ihrer Mum, packte sie an der Hüfte und begann wieder, mit ihr über den Hof zu tanzen. Etwas langsamer diesmal, aber nicht viel. »Siebenhundert Galleonen! Ist das nicht einfach unglaublich, was wir für ein Glück haben?«

»Ich bekomm' einen neuen Zauberstab!«, verkündete Ron immer noch strahlend seinem gleichgültigen Publikum.

»Den hättest du auf jeden Fall gekriegt«, versetzte Ginny ungnädig. »Mum und Dad hätten dich doch nicht ohne Zauberstab zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt! Blödmann!«

Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht, fand George und musste noch mehr grinsen, als Ron plötzlich ziemlich belämmert dreinschaute. Percy murmelte etwas über einen Aufsatz für Flitwick, den er noch schreiben müsse, und verschwand wieder im Haus.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte Fred. »Die Hausaufgaben!«

Auch George stöhnte auf. Sie hatten bisher noch keinen einzigen Strich für Hogwarts getan, und wenn sie tatsächlich einen vollen Monat wegfahren sollten, würden sie in den nächsten anderthalb Wochen alles auf einmal erledigen müssen. Eine grauenhafte Vorstellung.

Auch Ginny und Ron machten plötzlich lange Gesichter. Sie waren natürlich in verschiedenen Klassen, während Fred und er sich die Arbeit aufteilen und dann voneinander abschreiben konnten. Es hatte doch unbestreitbare Vorteile, ein Zwilling zu sein.

* * *

»Strandklar?«, fragte ihn Gloria, und Terry nickte. Sie verabschiedeten sich von seinem Vater, der sich gerade noch eine Aspirin einwarf und sich danach wieder vorsichtig auf dem Sofa des abgedunkelten Wohnzimmers ablegte. Dann brachen sie allein auf.

Als sie aus dem Haus traten, zog sich Terry die Sonnenbrille vom Hut und setzte sie auf. Ein leichter Wind wehte, aber er verteilte die Hitze nur gleichmäßig, ohne Abkühlung zu bringen. Es war früher Vormittag, fast noch Morgen, aber die Sonne brannte bereits vom wolkenlosen Himmel und tauchte die Reihe der weißen Ferienhäuser auf ihrer Seite der Straße in gleißendes Licht. Terry schulterte den Sonnenschirm und folgte Gloria, die mit der Kühltasche vorausging.

Zumindest was ihn betraf, hätte dieser Urlaub gar nicht besser sein können. Er liebte die Sonne, den Wind und das Meer. Selbst die mörderische Hitze der Mittagsstunden machte ihm nicht viel aus. Sein Vater dagegen war schon am zweiten Tag krebsrot geworden und hatte sich wie eine Schlange gehäutet. Und gestern hatte er sich bei ihrem Ausflug ins Hinterland einen Sonnenstich eingefangen, der sich gewaschen hatte. Er vertrug die Hitze wirklich nicht gut.

Während sie die Bungalowreihe entlangwanderten, wunderte sich Terry – wie immer – warum so viele von ihnen einen Pool hatten. Das Meer wartete schließlich fast direkt vor der Haustür. Es war sogar so nah, dass er das Rauschen der Wellen nachts in seinem Zimmer hören konnte. Schlafen war sowieso zu einer seltsamen Angelegenheit geworden, seit sie hier waren. Sobald er in seinem Bett lag, praktisch nackt, nur mit einem Bettbezug als Decke, und die Augen schloss, schien er wieder im Meer zu treiben und das Auf und Ab der Wellen zu spüren. Es war wie ein vertikales Schwindelgefühl, jedoch keineswegs unangenehm. Als wäre sein Bett ein trockenes Meer und die Wellen in seinem Kopf wollten ihn in den Schlaf wiegen. Außerdem war es oft noch sehr warm, trotz des geöffneten Fensters, und seine Haut schien immer noch von der Sonne des vergangenen Tages zu brennen. Es war seltsam, aber er liebte es.

Sie brauchten kaum fünf Minuten zum Strand. Es war schon relativ viel los, aber seit er vor zwei Tagen, als sie einen Ausflug nach Cádiz gemacht hatten, die normalen Touristenstrände gesehen hatte, wollte er sich nicht mehr beschweren. Dagegen wirkte ihr Strand, trotzdem er gut besucht war, menschenleer.

Sie mussten nicht lange suchen, bis sie ein relativ freies Plätzchen fanden. Terry spannte den Sonnenschirm auf, und Gloria breitete in dessen Schatten die Handtücher aus.

Terry stieg aus seinen Sandalen und vergrub seine Zehen im feinen, heißen Sand. Während er aus seinem Hemd und seinen kurzen Hosen schlüpfte, ließ er seinen Blick über den Strand schweifen. Es war erheblich mehr los als je zuvor, aber wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass die letzten zwei Tage Levante geherrscht hatte. Es war am Strand nicht lange auszuhalten gewesen; er hatte es ausprobiert, obwohl ihn Gloria gewarnt hatte. Sie schätze ein Gesichtspeeling so sehr wie jeder andere, zöge es aber vor, wenn es nicht mit einem Sandstrahlgebläse gemacht würde, hatte sie gesagt. Er hatte es für einen ihrer üblichen Witze gehalten, gelacht und war allein zum Strand gegangen. Es war schließlich nur Wind, hatte er geglaubt. Doch dieser Wind hatte nicht nur Staub aus der Sahara mitgebracht, sondern auch den feinen Sand am Strand kräftig aufgewirbelt. Nach kurzer Zeit war das Prickeln der Sandkörner auf der Haut sehr unangenehm geworden. Er war eine Runde geschwommen, wegen des unberechenbaren Wellengangs einiges an Salzwasser geschluckt und dann eingesehen, dass es wirklich keinen Spaß machte. Nur einige Surfer waren draußen gewesen, aber das waren sie eigentlich immer. Auch heute waren sie unterwegs, obwohl der Wind stark nachgelassen hatte.

Er setze sich auf sein Badetuch und stopfte Hemd und Hose unter das Kopfende. Erst dann nahm er seine Sonnenbrille ab. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte er, sich langsam an das Gleißen zu gewöhnen.

»Terry?«, sagte Gloria und hielt ihm die Sonnencreme hin. »Rücken.«

Sie lag auf dem Bauch und hatte die ihr Bikini-Oberteil bereits ausgehakt. Terry folgte der Aufforderung nicht eben widerwillig. Es war ein bisschen seltsam, aber auch wenn Gloria mindestens genauso alt war, sie war schließlich nicht seine Mutter. Ihr Rücken war schon ziemlich braun, eigentlich war alles an ihr schon braun. Er verstrich eine ordentliche Portion Sonnencreme auf ihrem Rücken – gründlich.

»Soll ich dir auch den Rücken eincremen?«, fragte ihn Gloria, als er fertig war.

»Nein«, erwiderte Terry schnell. »Ich schwimm' erst 'ne Runde.«

Er stand auf, nahm seinen Hut ab und ließ ihn einfach auf sein Badetuch fallen, bevor er sich zum Wasser aufmachte. Der Sand schien nach ein paar Schritten zu glühen. Er musste ein ganzes Stück gehen, da Ebbe herrschte. Das Wasser fühlte sich nach dem heißen Sand bemerkenswert kalt an seinen Füßen an, jedoch nur im ersten Augenblick. Er ging weiter ins Meer. Als das Wasser über seine Badehose ging und seinen Bauch erreichte, schnappte er nach Luft, so kalt schien es ihm auf der Haut, aber auch das dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment. Er ging noch ein Stück weiter hinein, tauchte dann ab und schwamm ein paar Züge unter Wasser. Auf dem Sandgrund des Meeres war nicht viel zu sehen. Nur gelegentlich huschten kleinere Fische über den Boden. Er hatte Schnorchel, Taucherbrille und Flossen mitgebracht, aber es lohnte sich eigentlich nur am Rande des Strands, wo es felsiger wurde und sich Anemonen, Seesterne und Seeigel, Krebse und manchmal auch der eine oder andere Fisch einfanden.

Er tauchte wieder auf, schwamm noch einige Züge weit hinaus und drehte sich dann auf den Rücken, um sich von den Wellen auf- und abschaukeln zu lassen. Es waren heute keine besonders großen dabei, aber er ließ sich trotzdem eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen treiben und die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen. Doch irgendwann hatte er auch davon genug, dreht sich wieder um und schwamm langsam zum Strand zurück. Die Welt wirkte düster und farblos, nachdem er so lange durch das orange Glühen seiner geschlossenen Lider in die Sonne gestarrt hatte.

Er suchte am Ufer ihren Sonnenschirm und schwamm darauf zu, als er ihn gefunden hatte. Er ließ sich beinahe stranden, bevor er aufstand und aus dem Wasser stieg. Gloria schien eingedöst zu sein. Ihre blonden Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, so dass er nicht erkennen konnte, ob ihre Augen offen waren. Er näherte sich sehr vorsichtig und achtete darauf, dass keine Tropfen aus seinen Haaren auf sie fielen und sie vorwarnten. Als er seine nassen Hände unvermittelt auf Glorias Rücken presste, stieß sie einen erstickten Schrei aus.

»Terry!« Sie richtete sich halb auf. Er versuchte, nicht allzu offensichtlich auf ihre Brüste zu starren. »Irgendwann hacke ich dir die Hände ab!«

Er grinste nur, schüttelte wild seinen Kopf und deckte sie mit einem Schauer aus Salzwassertropfen ein. Sie griff nach seinem Handtuch und schlug damit nach ihm, aber er war schneller und lachte sie aus. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich später mit einem der eiskalten Kühlakkus rächen, der plötzlich irgendwie auf seinem Rücken oder Bauch landen würde, wenn er mal nicht aufpasste. Schließlich gab sie das Herumwedeln mit dem Handtuch auf und warf es ihm zu. Er trocknete sich flüchtig ab, breitete es wieder neben ihr unter dem Sonnenschirm aus. Seine Kleider und die Sandalen stopfte er als Kopfkissen darunter, bevor er sich hinlegte.

»Eincremen!«, befahl Gloria und warf ihm die Sonnencreme zu.

»Sobald ich trocken bin«, erwiderte Terry.

»Das kann noch ein paar Jährchen dauern«, meinte Gloria ironisch. »Vor allem hinter den Ohren. So lange würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht warten.«

Terry hatte sich eigentlich vor dem Urlaub fest vorgenommen, Gloria nicht leiden zu können. Es hatte nicht geklappt. Er fand immer noch, dass sie überhaupt nicht zu seinem Vater passte. Außerdem sah seine Mutter jünger und besser aus, zumindest was das Gesicht anging. Aber sie war witzig, behandelte ihn nicht wie ein kleines Kind und hatte ihn und seinen Vater haushoch im Scrabble geschlagen. Sie sprach einigermaßen Spanisch, hatte auf ihrem Ausflug nach Cádiz die perfekte Fremdenführerin gespielt und ihnen Kirchen und andere Sehenswürdigkeiten gezeigt. Seinen Vater hatte es offensichtlich gelangweilt, aber Terry hatte es interessant gefunden. Irgendwie mochte er sie einfach.

»Hast du eigentlich Kinder?«, fragte er sie.

Sie hob erstaunt den Kopf und machte dann ein säuerliches Gesicht. »Eine Tochter.«

»Wie alt?«, wollte er neugierig wissen.

»Erwachsen!«, schnappte sie böse. »Oder was man so ›erwachsen‹ nennt. Und wenn sie so weitermacht, schafft sie es noch, mich in der Blüte meiner Jahre zur Großmutter zu machen. Versucht hat sie es inzwischen oft genug.«

»Oma Gloria!«, lachte Terry. »Hört sich doch ganz nett an.«

»Pass bloß auf«, warnte ihn Gloria. »Ich geb' dir gleich eine ›Oma‹ hinter die Löffel. Niemand sollte in meinem Alter schon Großmutter werden. Ich muss das wissen, ich habe jahrelange Erfahrung darin, in meinem Alter zu sein.«

Das war etwas, was Terry ihr sofort glaubte. Grinsend suchte er nach seiner Sonnenbrille und setzte sie auf. So ließ sich unauffälliger beobachten. Es waren nicht viele interessante Mädchen in ihrer Nähe. Rechts von ihnen ließ etwas relativ Gutaussehendes und Braungebranntes mit langen schwarzen Haaren einen Drachen am Strand steigen. Aber sie war so weit weg, dass sich Terry ein Fernglas gewünscht hätte. Nicht weit vor ihnen lag eine junge Frau mit – wahrscheinlich – ihrem Freund, aber man konnte nur ihre Oberschenkel und Beine gut sehen, weil der Rest von einem Sonnenschirm verdeckt wurde.

Links spielten einige jüngere Leute auf dem heißen Sand Fußball, aber es waren keine Mädchen dabei. Das wäre wohl etwas für Simon oder Luna gewesen, entschied Terry grinsend, und sah sich weiter um. Nicht weit entfernt stieg ein durchaus passables Wesen aus den Wellen, aber eine Badehose hätte ihr wohl gereicht. Jedenfalls war in ihrem Badeanzug nicht einmal der Ansatz eines Busens auszumachen, was wirklich schade war, so wie sie aussah.

Fast alle am Strand waren beneidenswert braun, aber Gloria hatte ihm erklärt, dass die meisten Touristen in der Hochsaison ohnehin Spanier waren, also war das nicht verwunderlich. Selbst wenn er sich dazu hätte überwinden können, ein Mädchen anzusprechen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich kein Englisch gekonnt. Aber den Anblick zu genießen und ein bisschen zu träumen, konnte ihm niemand verbieten.

Als ihn die Sonne einigermaßen getrocknet hatte und auch nicht mehr viel Wasser aus seinen Haaren kam, cremte er sich ein. Dann stieß er Gloria an, damit sie den Rücken übernahm. Während er dasaß und sie Sonnencreme auf seinem Rücken verteilte, fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Fußballspieler. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was er sie schon lang hatte fragen wollen, sich aber am Anfang nicht getraut hatte.

»Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, meinen Vater in ein Musical zu schleppen? Und dann auch noch in das?«

Sie hielt einen Moment beim Eincremen inne, schien dann aber zu begreifen, was er meinte und lachte kurz auf.

»Meinst du, ich hätte ihm vorher sagen sollen, worum es geht?«, fragte sie dann mit gespielter Unschuld. »Das wäre doch unfair gewesen. Ich hasse es jedenfalls, wenn man mir die Handlung vorher verrät.«

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, als sie fertig war. »Hast du den Film gesehen, oder wie kommst du darauf?«

»Nö«, murmelte Terry und streckte sich auf seinem Handtuch aus. »Hab' 'nen Freund, der das Buch gelesen hat. Meinte, es sei scheiße.« Simon hatte sich zwar anders ausgedrückt, aber das war die Quintessenz dessen, was er darüber zu sagen gehabt hatte.

»Möglich«, gab Gloria zu und wühlte in der Kühltasche. »Das Buch habe ich nie gelesen.«

Terry döste kurz darauf ein. Später – viel später – landete ein eiskalter Kühlakku auf seinem Bauch und riss ihn aus seinen Träumen. Er rollte quiekend von seinem Handtuch auf den heißen Sand, begleitet von dem schadenfrohen Gelächter Glorias. Er schwor blutige Rache, ging aber dann doch lieber noch eine Runde mit ihr schwimmen, bevor sie beide vor der Mittagshitze flüchteten und den Strand verließen.

* * *

Simon las gerade in einem Buch über Schutz- und Bannzauber, als etwas gegen die Scheibe seines Fenster krachte. Er schrak auf und erkannte in der Dunkelheit eine Eule, die gleich darauf begann, mit ihrem Schnabel an die Scheibe zu klopfen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach zwei Uhr nachts. Keine Zeit, zu der man üblicherweise Eulenpost erwartete.

Das Klopfen und Picken an der Scheibe hatte etwas Verzweifeltes, und er stand schließlich auf und öffnete sein Fenster. Herein flatterte ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehendes Exemplar aus der Ordnung _Strigiformes_. Genauer konnte er die Art nicht einordnen, aber eines war ganz offensichtlich: Diese Eule hatte ihre besten Tage hinter sich. Erschöpft sprang und hüpfte sie im Flatterflug durch sein Zimmer und schaffte es schließlich im zweiten Anlauf auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo sie in sich zusammensank und offensichtlich … einschlief. Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass sie nur schlief und nicht dabei war, in einen komatösen Zustand zu verfallen, aus dem es kein Erwachen geben würde.

Sie rührte sich nicht, als er den Brief aus ihren Krallen löste. Er erkannte Georges Handschrift auf dem Umschlag sofort, obwohl er noch nicht viel davon gesehen hatte. Sein Herz schlug höher, aber er zögerte trotzdem, den Brief zu öffnen. Er bezweifelte stark, dass es sich um einen Liebesbrief handelte, den George geschrieben hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, wie sehr er sich nach ihm verzehrte, und der für ihr nächstes Zusammentreffen wilden Sex in Aussicht stellte. Gleichzeitig hoffte er inständig, dass George es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegte hatte. Er fürchtete, wenn er den Brief öffnete, würden irgendwo die Worte stehen: »Tut mir leid, es war alles ein riesiger Fehler. Ich will nichts von dir, beenden wir das Ganze. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns nie wieder treffen.«

Schließlich überwand er sich doch und machte den Brief auf.

Hallo, Simon!

Was willst du zuerst hören? Die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht? Ist eigentlich dieselbe, also fang ich mit der guten an: Wir (eigentlich unser Dad, aber das läuft aufs Gleiche raus) haben gewonnen! Den Hauptgewinn bei der großen Verlosung des Daily Prophet! 700 Galleonen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wahrscheinlich schon, oder? Für einen reichen Pinkel wie dich ist das ja nur Taschengeld, oder? (Ha, ha, ist ein Witz, reg dich nicht auf!)

Zur schlechten Nachricht: Wir haben gewonnen! Den Hauptgewinn! 700 Galleonen! Und wir fahren nächste Woche weg. Zuerst holen wir Charlie (unseren Bruder) aus seinem Drachenreservat in Rumänien ab, und dann Bill (noch einer, der älteste) in Ägypten, und dann verbringen den Rest der Ferien da. Kreuzfahrt auf dem Nil und das volle Programm halt. Die ganze Familie, also auch Fred und ich. Das heißt, wir können nicht zum nächsten Treffen bei Lovegood kommen. Wir bleiben bis zum Ende der Ferien, also werden wir uns erst im Hogwarts-Express sehen. Du kannst mir ja einen Platz frei halten. (Oder wir teilen uns einen, wie wär's damit?)

Mach kein so dummes Gesicht! Ich weiß, du wirst mich schrecklich vermissen. Wenn ich mir echt große Mühe gebe, vermisse ich dich vielleicht auch ein ganz kleines bisschen. Soll ich mir Mühe geben?

Ich habe keine Zeit, mehr zu schreiben. Errol wird sowieso ewig brauchen, wenn er es überhaupt noch heute schafft. Er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber ich wollte Percy nicht fragen, ob ich Hermes benutzen darf. Hast du Vielsafttrank bei der Hand? Ich würde Percy lähmen, im Keller verstecken und ihm alle Haare ausreißen, und du könntest dann an seiner Stelle mit nach Ägypten kommen. Keiner würde einen Unterschied merken. (Außer ich, ha, ha und so weiter.)

Mach's gut. Wir sehen uns im Hogwarts-Express. Du weißt schon.

_George Weasley_

PS: Versuch bitte, Errol ein bisschen aufzupäppeln, bevor du ihn zurückschickst. Wenn du ihm eine Nachricht mitgeben willst, schreib nichts, was nicht jeder lesen kann. Errol ist total verkalkt und nicht sehr zuverlässig. Er würde den Brief jedem geben, der ihm einen Keks hinhält.

Simon versuchte nicht einmal, sich für George zu freuen. Natürlich hätte der Inhalt des Briefes schlimmer sein können, aber es reichte ihm auch so. Er würde George den Rest der Sommerferien nicht mehr sehen. Das war mehr als ungerecht, das war eine mittlere Katastrophe. Und sie hatten bisher immer noch nicht mehr getan, als sich geküsst. Simon hatte gehofft, sie würden etwas weiter kommen, bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts mussten. In der Schule würde es keinesfalls leichter werden, sich auch nur allein zu treffen – von allen anderen Aktivitäten ganz zu schweigen. Und in einem Urlaub konnte viel passieren. George könnte sich verlieben, schlimmstenfalls sogar in ein Mädchen. Ein Urlaubsflirt war vielleicht keine ernsthafte Gefahr an sich, aber selbst dieses kleine Risiko schien ihm bedrohlich groß.

Er starrte missmutig auf die schlafende Eule. »Aufpäppeln« hatte George gemeint. Sie hatten nicht einmal Eulenkekse im Haus. Verdammtes Eulenvieh. Er überlegte, womit er das Tier wiederbeleben sollte.

Schließlich schlich er in die Küche, füllte eine Schale mit Wasser und eine zweite mit Katzentrockenfutter und brachte sie dem Vogel. Dieser blinzelte erst misstrauisch, stürzte sich dann aber auf Wasser und Futter, als wäre er halb verhungert und verdurstet. Dabei richtete er eine ziemliche Sauerei auf dem Schreibtisch an. Simon nahm sich einen alten Schulatlas aus einem Regal und benutzte diesen als Unterlage, während er seine Antwort aufsetzte.

Hallo, George!

Meinen Glückwunsch zum Hauptgewinn! Ich freue mich sehr für dich und deine Familie und hoffe, dass ihr viel Spaß in Ägypten habt! Du kannst mir ja erzählen, wie es war, wenn wir uns im Hogwarts-Express sehen.

Selbstverständlich hast du in fast allen Punkten recht. Ich bin ein unverbesserlicher Streber und vermisse die Schule und vor allem das _Drumherum_ jetzt schon. Unter diesen Umständen sollte es dich nicht wundern, dass ich es kaum noch erwarten kann, bis die Ferien zu Ende gehen. Und Ja(!), du solltest dir wirklich Mühe geben, wenn du verstehst, was ich damit meine. (Gute Noten sind schließlich wichtig.) Wie du richtig erkannt hast, werde ich es jedenfalls tun.

Das Übliche, und du weißt schon!

_Simon Grey_

Er las es noch einmal durch. Er war nicht zufrieden, aber was konnte er schon groß schreiben, ohne allzu offensichtlich zu werden? Die Gratulation am Anfang klang in seinen eigenen Ohren extrem unaufrichtig, aber das lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass er selbst genau wusste, dass sie es auch war.

Er faltete das Pergament zusammen, kramte einen Briefumschlag aus seinem Schreibtisch und steckte es hinein. Zur Sicherheit schrieb er noch groß und deutlich »George Weasley« darauf. Die Eule hatte mittlerweile ihr Gelage beendet und war anscheinend wieder eingeschlafen.

»Du! Eule!«, versuchte er sie aufzuwecken. Wie hieß sie noch? »Errol?«

Sie reagierte nicht. Zuckte nicht einmal. Da war wohl nichts zu machen. Kurzerhand lochte er den Umschlag am Rand, um ihn mit einer Schnur ans Bein der Eule zu binden. Erst danach kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er gar keine Schnur hatte. Er durchwühlte seinen Schreibtisch – wider besseres Wissen –, aber wie er schon vorher geahnt hatte, fand sich nicht einmal ein Bindfaden. Draußen im Schuppen war der einzige Ort, wo er sicher war, dass er eine Rolle finden würde. Aber mitten in der Nacht in den Schuppen schleichen?

Er wollte sich fast schon auf den Weg machen, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit, rollte ein Blatt Papier zusammen und verzwirbelte es, bevor er es in ein Stück Schnur verwandelte. Er zog die Schnur durch den Umschlag und band sie der Eule ums Bein. Sie ließ das geschehen, ohne sich zu rühren oder einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Hoffentlich würde der Zauber auch halten.

»Bring den Brief zu George«, flüsterte er der Eule zu, aber auch diesmal rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie ihn gehört hatte, bezweifelte es jedoch.

Schließlich beschloss er, sich einfach wieder hinzulegen und das Fenster offen zu lassen. Irgendwann würde die Eule schon von selbst wieder munter werden und nach Hause fliegen.

Als Simon gegen Mittag erwachte, war der Vogel tatsächlich verschwunden, und nur die verstreuten Katzenfutterbröckchen auf seinem Schreibtisch erinnerten noch daran, dass er da gewesen war.

* * *

Luna hatte schlechte Laune. Das war an sich selten, und sie wusste selbst nicht recht, aus welchem Grund. Möglicherweise langweilte sie sich nur, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur daran lag. Und sie hatte keine Lust mehr, weiterzupflücken. Die Schüssel war zwar erst halbvoll, aber die verwilderten Erdbeeren hatten so kleine Früchte, dass sie noch ewig gebraucht hätte. Für einen Kuchen konnte es gerade so reichen, und wenn nicht, sollte sich Bitzer etwas einfallen lassen, dachte sie ärgerlich.

Sie nahm die Schüssel und ging damit zurück zum Turm. Die Küche war leer. Sie berührte kurz die Wand und fragte den Turm, wo ihr Dad gerade war. Der Eindruck, den ihr der Turm vermittelte, sagte eindeutig Arbeitszimmer, aber ihr Dad war dort nicht allein. Das wäre an sich noch nicht außergewöhnlich gewesen. Sie hatten zwar selten Besuch, aber hin und wieder kam doch jemand vorbei. Mitarbeiter aus der Redaktion, Photographen, Leute, die gelegentlich für den Quibbler schrieben oder die ihr Dad interviewen wollte. Aber das Bild, das ihr der Turm von diesem Besucher vermittelte, sagte ihr nichts, und doch kam es ihr seltsam bekannt vor. Natürlich lieferte der Turm auch keine richtigen Bilder, auf denen sich etwas vom Aussehen des Besuchers hätte erkennen lassen, sondern nur eine Art Gesamteindruck davon, wie sich ein Mensch für ihn anfühlte. Eine Aura. Und etwas an dieser speziellen Aura machte einen vertrauten Eindruck.

Sie ließ den Turm los und ging hinauf ins Wohnzimmer. Da nur der Kamin in der Küche an das Netz angeschlossen war, musste der Besucher hier durchgekommen sein, wenn er nicht appariert war. Und wer apparierte schon freiwillig, wenn man auch das Kaminnetz benutzen konnte.

»Hi, Großvater!«, grüßte sie das Porträt, das auf dem Kaminsims stand.

»Luna«, grummelte er.

»Wer ist Dads Besuch?«, kam sie gleich zur Sache.

Ihr Großvater blickte mürrisch aus seinem Porträt auf sie herab. »Hat sich nicht vorgestellt«, brummte er ungnädig. »Sollte mich aber nicht wundern, wenn es ein Weasley war.« Ihr Großvater schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. »Dein Vater hat ihn Arthur genannt, und er hatte rote Haare, wenn auch nicht besonders viele davon.«

»Ginnys Dad ist hier?«, fragte Luna aufgeregt. »Was kann er von Dad wollen?«

Luna hoffte, dass die Zwillinge nichts ausgeplaudert hatten. Oder Ginny ihrem Dad von letztem Jahr erzählt hatte. Das würde zu unangenehmen und sehr lästigen Fragen führen.

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, polterte ihr Großvater. »Aber in letzter Zeit haben sich ja einige Weasleys hier herumgetrieben, da kommt es auf einen mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an.«

»Pst«, machte Luna und grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. »Das muss nicht jeder wissen, Großvater!«

»Ach macht doch, was ihr wollt!«, erwiderte das Porträt unwirsch. »Ich halte jetzt mein Nickerchen und möchte nicht gestört werden! Aber denk an meine Worte: Weasleys bringen nur Ärger!«

Luna kicherte. Ihr Großvater schaffte es immer wieder, sie aufzuheitern. Aber warum war Ginnys Dad wirklich hier? Sie beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Leise schlich sie sich die Stufen der Treppe hoch. Bald konnte sie die Stimmen von oben hören. Gut, ihr Dad hatte die Treppe nicht zugemacht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es vergessen oder gedacht, dass sie ja sowieso draußen war und nicht stören würde. Sie tapste so leise wie möglich so weit, wie es nur ging, die Wendeltreppe hoch und setzte sich dann auf eine Stufe, um zu lauschen. Im Moment herrschte jedoch Stille. Luna befürchtete schon, Mr. Weasley oder ihr Dad hätten sie gehört, aber dann sagte ihr Dad wieder etwas.

»Nun, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Arthur, aber das ist ein recht großer Gefallen. Nicht eigentlich natürlich, nicht _per se_, aber wir reden hier von Harry Potter. Ich habe nichts gegen den Jungen, aber … die Zeiten könnten wieder unruhiger werden. Ich möchte in nichts hineingezogen werden. Ich muss auch an Luna denken.«

»Ich weiß, Xenophilius, es ist viel verlangt. Aber ich habe meiner Tochter versprochen, dass ich mich darum kümmere, und es war ihre Idee, dass wir zuerst bei euch fragen sollen. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätte sie mich an die Gartengnome verfüttert.«

»Ja«, seufzte ihr Dad. »Töchter.«

Luna war beinahe ein bisschen beleidigt. Ihr Dad hätte nicht so verzweifelt klingen müssen. Auf jeden Fall hatte offenbar Ginny ihren Dad hergeschickt. Wegen etwas, was Harry Potter betraf.

»Ginny meinte, dass sich deine Tochter ebenfalls über Gesellschaft freuen würde. Außerdem würde sie Harry schon kennen. Die beiden sollen sogar miteinander getanzt haben.«

Ihr Dad gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich und hustete dann. Sie war sich eigentlich fast sicher gewesen, dass sie ihm von der Todestagsfeier des Fast Kopflosen Nick erzählt hatte, aber entweder hatte er nicht richtig zugehört, oder sie hatte es doch vergessen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur nicht erwähnt, mit wem sie getanzt hatte? Das war gut möglich.

»Alles in Ordnung, Xenophilius? Ich dachte –«

»Luna hat mit Harry Potter getanzt? _Meine_ Luna?«

Jetzt übertrieb ihr Dad aber wirklich!

»Äh, ja, so hat man es mir berichtet«, sagte Mr. Weasley vorsichtig. »Mein Jüngster hat es bestätigt. Sie hat wohl auch Ron wenigstens einmal auf die Tanzfläche gezwungen. Tapferes Mädchen, muss ich sagen.«

Luna fühlte sich ein klein wenig geschmeichelt, auch wenn Mr. Weasley offensichtlich nur einen Scherz hatte machen wollen.

»Luna, Luna, Luna.«

Allmählich wurde Luna böse auf ihn. So benahm man sich nicht vor fremden Leuten, auch wenn es ein Nachbar war.

»Wie gesagt«, erklang wieder Mr. Weasleys Stimme, »ich würde mich um alles kümmern. Du müsstest ihn nur am ersten August bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten abholen. Ich kläre die Formalitäten mit Dumbledore ab, aber euer Turm ist mindestens so sicher wie der Fuchsbau. Sicherer, vermutlich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Einwände hat, wenn der Junge den Rest des Sommer bei euch verbringt.«

Ihr Dad schwieg, und Luna dachte nach. Wollte sie, dass Harry herkam? Der Junge war ja ganz nett, aber auch ein bisschen komisch. Außerdem hätte sie zwar dann Gesellschaft, aber es würde noch schwieriger werden, unbemerkt die Treffen im Turm abzuhalten.

»Eines verstehe ich nicht, Arthur: Warum lebt der Junge überhaupt bei diesen Muggeln? Noch dazu, wenn sie ihn schlecht behandeln? Es gibt doch noch einige Potters, bei denen er hätte unterkommen können. Und James und Lily Potter hatten doch auch genug _Freunde_, die wesentlich besser geeignet gewesen wären, oder?«

Mr. Weasley räusperte sich verlegen. »Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte, Xenophilius. Es waren unruhige Zeiten. Und sein Patenonkel … tja, du weißt ja, was Sirius Black getan hat. Dumbledore hat sich für die Lösung entschieden, die er damals für die Beste hielt.«

»Die Sache will mir nicht gefallen«, meinte ihr Dad nach einer Weile. »Falls –nur falls, wohlgemerkt – ich mich dazu bereiterkläre, dann höchstens als nachbarschaftliche, rein persönliche Gefälligkeit. Ich will nichts mit Politik zu tun haben.«

»Das ist selbstverständlich, Xenophilius«, versicherte Mr. Weasley. »Um mehr würde ich dich nie bitten. Es ist ehrlich nur ein persönlicher Gefallen, den du mir tun würdest.«

»Nun gut«, erwiderte ihr Vater. »Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich kann dir jetzt noch keine definitive Antwort geben. Auf jeden Fall muss ich vorher mit Luna sprechen und sie fragen, was sie davon hält.«

Das war wohl ihr Stichwort.

»Geht klar, Dad!«, rief sie nach oben, stand auf und erklomm die letzten Stufen ins Arbeitszimmer.

Ihr Dad sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, Mr. Weasley hatte sich in seinem Sessel umgedreht und schaute verdutzt drein, als sie auf der Treppe erschien.

»Hi, Mr. Weasley«, grüßte sie ihn und machte einen kleinen Knicks. »Wie geht es Ihnen?«

Er erholte sich schnell von seiner Überraschung und stand aus seinem Sessel auf. »Guten Tag, Miss Lovegood«, sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Sie schenkte ihm Lächeln, von dem sie hoffte, dass es huldvoll wirkte. »Sie dürfen Luna zu mir sagen.«

»Seit wann lauschst du schon?«, fragte ihr Vater und versuchte ein böses Gesicht zu machen. Er war nicht sehr gut darin, fand Luna.

»Hmm … eine Weile?«, meinte sie. »Das meiste hab' ich jedenfalls mitbekommen, denk' ich.«

»Wirklich?«, fragte er ziemlich trocken. »Und du hast nichts dagegen, dass wir den Rest des Sommers einen Gast beherbergen?«

»Nein«, antwortete sie möglichst ernsthaft. »Könnte ganz lustig werden.«

»Aha.«

Mr. Weasley räusperte sich verlegen. »Vielleicht sollte ich mich verabschieden. Ihr wollt das Ganze bestimmt unter vier Augen besprechen.«

»Ja, sicher Arthur«, sagte ihr Dad und stand auf. »Ich werde dir morgen meine Entscheidung mitteilen. Lass mich dich nach unten begleiten. Es gibt noch etwas, was ich gerne kurz bereden würde. Ebenfalls unter _vier_ Augen.«

Dabei warf er Luna einen tadelnden Blick zu, den sie aber nicht weiter schwernahm. Sie zwinkerte Mr. Weasley zu, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

»Du wartest hier«, sagte ihr Dad zu ihr, als er sich an der Treppe noch einmal umdrehte. »Wir haben einiges zu bereden, junge Dame.«

Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, aber es war zu komisch. Sie schaffte es gerade so, ernst zu bleiben. Wahrscheinlich wäre er beleidigt gewesen, wenn sie jetzt zu kichern angefangen hätte.

Während ihr Dad Mr. Weasley nach unten brachte, fragte sie sich, wie es wohl werden würde, mit Harry Potter unter einem Dach zu leben. Ihr blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er hier nicht so langweilig wie in der Schule war, sonst würde der Sommer öde werden. Und falls er doch langweilig war, dann würde sie ihn eben umkrempeln müssen. Jedenfalls tat sie Ginny damit bestimmt einen Gefallen, und wozu waren Freundinnen sonst da?

* * *

»Was denn? Auch schon wach?«, tat seine Mum verwundert, als Simon in die Küche geschlurft kam.

»Nein«, erwiderte er unleidlich, »ich schlafwandle. Sieht man das nicht?«

»Doch«, meinte sie und schob ihm eine Tasse Tee hin. »Jetzt, wo du's sagst.«

Normalerweise war Simon während der Ferien nicht sehr an der Berichterstattung des _Daily Prophet_ interessiert. Aber das Photo war auf der Titelseite und unübersehbar. Leider nur schwarz-weiß. Neun Leute winkten heraus, und die meisten erkannte er.

Er studierte das Bild ausführlich, aber es war zu klein, jedenfalls nicht nahe und detailliert genug, als dass er hätte sagen können, welcher der beiden Zwilling George und welcher Fred war. Es ärgerte ihn, aber er würde es trotzdem später ausschneiden und aufheben. Immerhin war einer der beiden mit Sicherheit George. Zwei Leute auf dem Photo erkannte er nicht. Das mussten Charlie und Bill sein, aber auch sie trugen keine Namensschilder, und eine vernünftige Bildunterschrift schien auch zu viel von den »Journalisten« des _Daily Prophet_ verlangt. Käseblatt.

Er las den Artikel. Er bestand in weiten Teilen aus unverhohlener Eigenwerbung und einem kurzen Interview, in dem Mr. Weasley ankündigte, dass er das gewonnene Gold für einen Sommerurlaub in Ägypten ausgeben wolle. Simon starrte einen Moment lang verwirrt auf das Photo. Im Hintergrund war eine große Pyramide zu sehen, also mussten die Weasleys bereits in Ägypten sein. Die Tagesaktualität des _Daily Prophet_ ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig.

Seine Mum war mit dem _Guardian_ beschäftig und hatte der Zaubererzeitung anscheinend noch keine Beachtung geschenkt. Es war eine Gelegenheit. Ein Wink des Schicksals, in gewisser Weise, obwohl er nicht an so etwas glaubte. Trotzdem war er hin- und hergerissen. Sollte er, oder sollte er nicht? In vieler Hinsicht war es durch diesen verdammten Ägyptenurlaub nicht mehr so dringend. George war sowieso weit weg.

Plötzlich lachte seine Mum.

»Was schreibt der Grauniad?«

»Unser hochverehrter Herr Premierminister hat drei seiner Kabinettskollegen mit der treffenden Bezeichnung ›Bastarde‹ tituliert. Wahrscheinlich nur drei, weil er nicht weiter zählen kann. Dann hat er auch noch auf Lyndon B. Johnsons Maxime angespielt, als er gefragt wurde, warum er sie nicht entlässt. Ein BBC-Techniker hat nach einem Interview den Ton weiterlaufen lassen und alles aufgenommen.«

»Was für 'ne Maxime?«

»Johnson über Hoover: ›Ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er im Zelt ist und nach draußen pisst, als dass er draußen ist und zu uns hereinpisst.‹«

»Auch ein Motto.«

Simon beobachtete seine Mum genau, aber ihre gute Laune hielt natürlich nicht an. Ein Mal murmelte sie sogar »Idioten!«, bevor sie weiterblätterte. Währenddessen rang er mit sich. Er nahm einen Schluck Tee und schimpfte sich selbst einen Feigling, aber es half nichts. Seine Nervosität nahm ungekannte Ausmaße an, als seine Mum sich dem Ende ihrer Zeitungslektüre näherte. Er versuchte an George zu denken und sich einzureden, dass es schon nicht so schlimm werden würde. Der Erfolg blieb aus. Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt und ihm wurde richtiggehend körperlich schlecht, als seine Mum den _Guardian_ weglegte und zum _Daily Prophet _griff. Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal, auf sich selbst wütend zu werden, so aufgeregt war er. Er hatte Salazar Slytherins geheime Kammer überlebt, also würde er doch auch das überleben, sagte er sich. Doch die Angst war zwar anders, aber nicht kleiner als damals.

Wozu sollte er es eigentlich tun, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, während seine Mum bereits die Titelseite überflog. Es hatte doch keinen großen Sinn, es ihr zu sagen. Wenn man es genau nahm, ging es sie schließlich überhaupt nichts an. Und wenn er George diesen Sommer ohnehin nicht mehr sehen konnte, würde es auch in den Weihnachtsferien noch reichen, wenn es denn überhaupt sein musste.

Er starrte auf das Titelbild seiner Zeitung. Verdammt, er wusste nicht einmal, ob George rechts oder links stand. Perfekt achsensymmetrisch winkten die beiden aus dem Photo heraus. Rechts, entschied er, weil es auch egal war.

Seine Mum schien mit der Titelseite durch zu sein und machte Anstalten, den Daily Prophet aufzuschlagen. Jetzt oder nie, befahl er sich selbst. Und er hätte einiges dafür gegeben, wenn es »nie« hätte sein können.

»Mum«, versuchte er zu sagen, aber vor Aufregung überschlug sich seine Stimme und er brachte nur ein peinliches Kieksen zustande.

»Hm? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?«, fragte sie, während er versuchte, den Frosch im Hals hinunterzuschlucken.

»Das Photo auf der Titelseite«, würgte er schließlich heraus. »Hast du es dir angesehen?«

»Das Photo?«, fragte sie verwirrt und blätterte zurück. »Meinst du das Gruppenbild? Was ist damit?«

»Siehst du die Zwillinge am Rand?« Seltsamerweise fühlte er, wie er plötzlich ruhiger wurde. Nicht viel, aber auch das half.

»Sicher«, meinte seine Mum und starrte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. »Was ist mit ihnen? Kennst du sie?«

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er das hier wirklich tat. Aber jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen – doch, er hätte es noch gekonnt. Und die Versuchung war groß. Überwältigend geradezu.

»Schau dir den rechten an«, stieß er schnell hervor, bevor ihn die eigene Feigheit wieder übermannen konnte.

»Ja? Und?«, fragte sie. »Moment. Rechts von wo aus gesehen?«

»Scheißegal!«, entfuhr es Simon. »Jedenfalls ist das George. Mein Freund. Mehr oder weniger.«

Er wusste nicht, warum er das »mehr oder weniger« dazugesagt hatte. Vielleicht ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch seines Unterbewusstseins, sich ein Hintertürchen offen zu halten?

»So?« Seine Mum sah ihn verständnislos an. »Und warum –«

»_Freund_-Freund, Mum! Nichts von wegen platonisch. Wir gehen miteinander. So offiziell inoffiziell. Halboffiziell.«

Er wurde geradezu ruhig, während seine Mum fassungslos durch ihn hindurchstarrte.

»Das … das … Soll das ein Witz sein?«, fragte sie schließlich ungläubig. »Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?«

»Nein«, antwortete Simon schlicht. Er fühlte sich wunderbar gelassen, sein Herzschlag war überraschenderweise schon wieder dabei, sich zu beruhigen, und er harrte geduldig der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

»Du willst mir damit sagen –«

»Genau, Mum«, fiel er ihr ins Wort. »Ich bin schwul. Andersrum. Steh' nicht auf Mädchen. Etwas in der Richtung.«

Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an, und schwieg eine ganze Weile. Auf ihrem Gesicht war keine Regung zu sehen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick so fest wie möglich, auch wenn es zunehmend schwerer wurde, je länger die Stille zwischen ihnen anhielt.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit des Schweigens fragte sie plötzlich: »Seit wann?«

Er wusste nicht recht, was sie meinte. »George und ich? Erst seit ein paar Wochen, wenigstens von seiner Seite –«

»Seit wann du glaubst … du weißt, dass du schwul bist?«, fragte sie tonlos.

»Immer schon«, erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. »Seit zwölf oder so eben.«

»Du hattest eine Freundin«, sagte sie anklagend. »Colleen Hodgson. Ihr habt immer Hausaufgaben zusammen gemacht.«

Simon verzog das Gesicht. »_Das_ war platonisch. Wenn überhaupt.« Das war noch gewesen, als sie in Leeds gewohnt hatten, und war so lange her, dass es schon nicht mehr wahr war. Sie waren nicht einmal besonders eng befreundet gewesen. Colleen hatte sich von ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfen lassen, und er hatte diese Gelegenheiten dazu benutzt, heimlich ihren älteren Bruder anzuhimmeln. Er war damals ziemlich in Jerry Hodgson verknallt gewesen. Groß, blond, Rugbyspieler, Mädchenschwarm, ein Traum. Und ein Traum wäre es selbstverständlich auch dann geblieben, wenn sie nicht weggezogen wären. Es war wirklich in einem anderen Leben gewesen. »Es ist keine ›Experimentier-Phase‹, falls du das denkst, Mum.«

Sein Mum schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sah auf das Titelbild des _Daily Prophet _und schließlich wieder ihn an. Dann ließ sie die Zeitung sinken, stand wortlos auf und verließ die Küche. Kurz darauf hörte er die Haustür und sah durch das Fenster, wie seine Mum vorbeiging. Gartenarbeit. Solche Anfälle hatte sie manchmal, wenn sie gestresst war. Insgesamt betrachtet war es wohl besser gelaufen, als er vernünftigerweise hätte erwarten können. Er versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Nach all der Aufregung fühlte er jetzt fast nichts mehr.

Eine Weile starrte er auf George – oder womöglich Fred, das war jetzt auch schon egal –, wie er fröhlich grinsend aus seinem Bild herauswinkte. Er beschloss, den Artikel nicht auszuschneiden und gleich die ganze Zeitung aufzuheben. Er stand auf, sah noch einmal aus dem Fenster, aber seine Mum war nicht zu sehen, nahm die Zeitung mit und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Simon ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und fragte sich, wann sich endlich die Erleichterung einstellen würde, die er eigentlich spüren sollte. Sie ließ auf sich warten. Er sah sich noch einmal genau die Zwillinge an und versuchte irgendwelche Unterschiede zu erkennen, aber es war aussichtslos. Es war eben nur ein Zeitungsphoto, und außer zu winken und in die Kamera zu grinsen, taten die Personen darauf nichts.

Er gähnte ausgiebig. Er war gestern zwar relativ früh weggedöst, aber immer noch müde, und die zwei Schlucke Tee hatten ihn nicht munter gemacht. Er überlegte, ob er weiterlesen sollte, aber starrte dann doch lieber noch eine Weile das Bild auf der Titelseite an. Selbst Percy grinste bis zu den Bügeln seiner Hornbrille. Mit dem Fes auf dem Kopf sah er lächerlich aus. Allerdings prangte auf seiner Brust das blankpolierte Abzeichen eines Schulsprechers. Anscheinend hatte er es doch geschafft. War wohl auch zu erwarten gewesen. Die zwei unbekannten Gestalten auf dem Photo waren jedoch interessanter, jede auf ihre Weise.

Der eine Mann war klein und kompakt, kaum größer als Mrs. Weasley. Irgendwie wirkte er fast wie eine etwas ältere Ausgabe der Zwillinge, die ja auch nicht besonders groß geraten waren. Seine Haare waren ein verstrubbeltes Durcheinander, und er sah auch sonst ziemlich wild aus. Der andere war großgewachsen, trug eine Art Lederjacke, hatte lange Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, und einen ziemlich großen Ohrring – einen großen Zahn oder eine Kralle, soweit man das auf dem Photo erkennen konnte. Natürlich auf der falschen Seite, wenn man darauf etwas geben wollte. Bill und Charlie, aber Simon konnte genauso wenig wie bei den Zwillingen sagen, wer wer war. Wie auch? Er wusste nur, dass einer irgendetwas mit Drachen machte und der andere der Älteste war. Nichts davon ließ sich auf dem Bild eindeutig feststellen. Der Ohrring war auch kein echter Hinweis. Für einen Drachenzahn oder eine Drachenkralle war er dann doch zu klein, oder? Höchstens von einem Babydrachen vielleicht.

Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, steckte er schnell die Zeitung unter sein Bett. Gleich darauf stand auch schon seine Mum in der Zimmertür. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Gartenhandschuhe an, und schien das gerade selbst zu bemerken. Sie zog sie aus und legte sie auf seinen Schreibtisch, bevor sie zu ihm herüberkam. Sie setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und sah ihn lange an.

»Also …«, begann sie dann endlich. »Es tut mir leid. Es kam nur so … unerwartet.«

Er fand nicht, dass sie sich für etwas entschuldigen musste, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, und er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Also zuckte er nur mit den Achseln.

»Ich weiß, das war bestimmt nicht leicht«, sagte sie leise und strich ihm über den Kopf. »Heute nicht und vorher auch nicht.«

Sie streichelte ihn immer wieder über den Kopf, als wäre er die Katze. Seltsamerweise liefen ihm ein paar Tränen über die Wangen, als er blinzelte. Was sollte das?

»Warum hast du es mir nicht früher gesagt?«, fragte sie, und sie schien das ernst zu meinen. Er musste schlucken, konnte aber immer noch nichts sagen und zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern. Die Tränen liefen einfach weiter, als hätten seine Augen einen eigenen Willen.

»Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe, oder? Du bist mein Sohn, und was auch immer passiert, ich werde dich immer lieben.«

Er unternahm sein Möglichstes, als er das Schluchzen aufsteigen fühlte, aber es stieg ihm unaufhaltsam die Kehle hinauf, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können. Seine Mum zog ihn hoch und nahm ihn in die Arme, während er zu heulen begann. Völlig irrational, sagte er sich, während er in ihren Armen lag und ihre Bluse durchnässte. Es mussten die Nerven sein. Die Anspannung. Ja, vermutlich nur ein kleiner Nervenzusammenbruch. Das konnte doch jedem einmal passieren, nicht wahr?

Es half nichts. Er heulte weiter Rotz und Wasser, seine Schultern zuckten unkontrolliert, und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Zu allem Überfluss begann seine Mum auch noch, in Babysprache zu verfallen.

»Na, na, na, mein Kleiner, na, na, na«, machte sie, drückte ihn an sich und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken. »Wer wird denn weinen? Na, na, na. Alles wird gut, Schätzchen. Wer wird denn da weinen?«

Es war unglaublich peinlich. Nach langen Minuten gelang es ihm endlich, sein Geflenne zu einem heftigen Schniefen zu drosseln. Seine Mum rieb ihm über den Rücken und fuhr mit ihren Tröstungsversuchen fort, während er darum kämpfte, auch die letzten Zuckungen seines dummen Weinkrampfes abzustellen.

Schließlich entwand er sich ihren Armen und wischte sich das nasse Gesicht an seinem T-Shirt ab.

»Na, siehst du«, meinte seine Mum reichlich zusammenhanglos. Sie zog ihn noch einmal zu sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. »Alles halb so schlimm, oder?«

Er musste beinahe lachen. Tatsächlich gluckste er etwas. Alles halb so schlimm? Das sagte sie _jetzt_?

»Hier! Putz dir die Nase!«, befahl sie und hielt ihm ein Taschentuch hin. Die Demütigungen schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Er tat trotzdem, was sie gesagt hatte. Danach schaffte er es, wieder einigermaßen normal zu atmen.

»Gib dich keinen Illusionen hin, Söhnchen« fuhr sie dann streng fort. »Wir werden ein oder zwei sehr ernste Gespräche führen müssen, wir beide.«

Das fehlte noch. Hoffentlich wollte sie ihn nicht noch einmal »aufklären«. Das würde er nicht überleben. Es war schon beim ersten Mal sehr knapp gewesen.

»Ich denke da vor allem an unzählige Witze über ›Tigger-Jagden‹, die ich mir anhören musste und die ein gewisser Jemand besser nicht gemacht hätte!«

Diesmal musste er wirklich lachen. Und bekam einen Schluckauf. Das musste wirklich der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens sein. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo da oben doch einen Gott, der es ihm übelnahm, dass er nicht an ihn glaubte.

Seine Mum beachtete gar nicht, dass er verzweifelt mit einem Schluckauf kämpfte. »Deinen Geschmack, was Männer angeht, hast du jedenfalls nicht von mir«, stellte sie trocken fest. »Obwohl … Zwillinge? Warum nicht. Da kann man schon mal ein Auge zudrücken, was, du kleiner Möchtegern-Casanova?«

Er musste trotz seines Schluckaufs wieder lachen. »Hör auf, Mum!«, verlangte er verzweifelt.

»Tigger jagen«, meinte sie empört und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf. »Da muss ich mir sagen lassen, dass ich ›Tigger jagen‹ gehe, und mein Herr Sohn ist unterdessen selbst heimlich auf der Pirsch im Unterholz!«

»George …« Ein erneutes Hicksen unterbrach ihn. »George ist kein Tigger.«

»Nicht? Was dann? Ein Heffalump?«

Lächerlich! Allmählich wurde das Ganze kindisch. Er beschloss, sich nicht von ihr aufziehen zu lassen. Und wartete den nächsten Schluckauf ab, bevor er hastig hervorstieß: »Nein. Er ist Pooh!«

Diesmal war es seine Mum, die lachte. »Ach, Simon. In deinem Alter glaubt man, jeder sei Pooh. Aber meistens steckt dann doch nur derselbe alte Tigger unter dem Bärenfell.«

Er starrte sie böse an, aber sie lächelte nur. Wahrscheinlich hätte er froh sein sollen, dass sie es letzten Endes so gefasst aufgenommen hatte und Witze darüber machte. Er sah nur nicht ein, wieso die Witze unbedingt ihn oder George zum Ziel haben mussten. Aber wenn das der Preis dafür war, würde er ihn wohl zahlen müssen. Und es sah ganz danach aus.

* * *

Der Hund hob die Nase in den Wind und prüfte den durch seine Nase zitternden Luftstrom. Meer, Algen, Salz, tote und lebende Fische, feuchter Sand und Schlamm und eine Million anderer Gerüche brachte der Wind mit sich.

Er huschte weiter über den aufgewühlten Boden. An einigen Stellen blitzte das Weiß blanker, gesplitterter Knochen auf. Er roch auch die Leichen dieses Totenackers, doch es störte ihn kaum. Wichtiger war, dass er endlich den Mauern seines Gefängnisses entkommen war. Er musste zum Meer, zum Strand. Dann musste er schwimmen, und irgendwann würde er wieder festes Land betreten.

Das Rauschen der Wellen hörte er, bevor er das Wasser sah. Bald schon stand er im Schlick. Doch was nun? Wohin sollte er schwimmen? Wo war das Land? Wenn er in die falsche Richtung aufbrach, würde er jämmerlich ertrinken, so viel stand fest. Zorn und Hass allein konnten ihm hier nicht weiterhelfen. Wo war das Land?

Nach Westen, der untergehenden Sonne nach, sagte eine Stimme in ihm. Irritiert fletschte er die Zähne. Es war Nacht! Tiefste dunkelste Nacht! Welcher Sonne sollte er folgen?

Seine innere Stimme hatte keine Antwort darauf. Verzweifelt versuchte der Hund im Wind einen Landgeruch auszumachen, aber da war nicht genug, um sicher zu sein.

Es war Sommer! Ende Juli! Etwas in ihm wurde aufgeregt. Beinahe – fast – fühlte er so etwas wie Freude in sich aufkeimen. Einen stillen Triumph, den er zuerst nicht verstand. Der Hirte steht am Himmel! Großvaters Stern!

Er hob seinen Blick und wusste sofort, welcher der Sterne es war. Er war heller als alle anderen am Firmament. Er watete ins Wasser, immer auf ihn zu. Kälte drang durch sein Fell, noch gedämpft, doch schon bald würde sie ihm bis auf die Haut dringen. Doch er musste es versuchen. Er musste an Land. Der Verräter lebte. Er war frei. Und er würde sich schon bald wieder in der Nähe seines Patensohns aufhalten. James' Junge. Der Hund verstand seine eigenen Gedanken nicht, doch Verzweiflung, brennender Hass und unaufschiebbare Dringlichkeit trieben ihn weiter ins Meer hinaus.

Bald verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen und musste schwimmen. Die Kälte des Wassers kroch schon nach wenigen Metern in seinen Körper. Die Wellen schwappten hoch, und er schmeckte Salzwasser auf der Zunge und roch die unendlichen Meergerüche von neuem. Er paddelte verzweifelt. Er wusste, dass er nicht viel Kraft hatte. Seine wenigen dünnen Muskeln schmerzten bereit jetzt, und die Kälte fraß an seinem abgemagerten Körper. Er wusste nicht, woher er die Energie nehmen sollte, weiterzumachen, aber aufzugeben hätte ertrinken bedeutet. Er durfte nicht ertrinken. Er hatte eine Aufgabe.

Nach einer halben Stunde unaufhörlichen Schwimmens wärmte ihn nicht einmal mehr sein Hass. Seine Beine ruderten nur noch mechanisch, der Schmerz wich einer Taubheit, die das Ende seiner Kraft ankündigte. Salzwasserschluckend führte er seinen Kampf mit der nächsten Welle, die ihm das Meer entgegenschickte. Seine Augen brannten, doch er hielt seinen Blick starr auf den hellen Stern über dem Horizont gerichtet. Sein Fell schien ihn nach unten ziehen zu wollen. Er gab nicht auf. Er durfte nicht aufgeben.

Er hielt noch fast eine weitere halbe Stunde durch, doch dann verließen ihn endgültig die Kräfte. Er hätte sein Paddeln eingestellt und sich auf den Grund des Meeres sinken lassen, nur um seiner Agonie ein Ende zu bereiten, wenn sich nicht in diesem Moment der Wind gedreht hätte.

Auf einmal drang der Geruch trockener Erde, von Bäumen und Gras, Blüten und Pollen, von Menschen und Tieren, rauchigen Abgasen und Ruß und unzähligen anderen Dingen in der Luft an seine Nase. Energie zum Weiterschwimmen hatte er keine mehr, doch er schaffte es, sich noch eine Weile über Wasser zu halten.

Dann waren da ferne Lichter vor ihm. Das Ufer musste fast in Reichweite sein, doch seine letzten Reserven waren aufgebraucht. Die nächste Welle schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen, doch er tauchte wie durch ein Wunder wieder auf. Ein letztes Mal versuchte er, den Hass in sich zu wecken, sich die Dringlichkeit seiner Aufgabe ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Verzweifelt strampelte er mit seinen verkrampften, tauben Beinen im Meer.

Plötzlich wurde er von einer warmen Strömung erfasst, die ihn wie mühelos mitnahm und näher ans Ufer trug. Erneut schöpfte er Hoffnung und bemühte sich, den Kopf noch ein Weilchen oben zu halten. Bereits das weniger kalte Wasser half. Direkt an der Oberfläche fühlte es sich beinahe warm an. Er ließ sich mit dem Strom treiben. Eine Winzigkeit ließ die Taubheit seiner Beine nach und wurde wieder von Schmerz abgelöst. Schließlich war das Ufer nur noch hundert Meter entfernt. Er bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und paddelte darauf zu. Die rettende Nähe des Ufers verlieh ihm keine neuen Kräfte, wie er gehofft hatte, doch irgendwie schaffte er es dennoch.

Er blieb wie tot im Uferschlamm liegen, und die größeren Wellen rollten über ihn hinweg, während er schnappend nach Atem rang. Er lag minutenlang regungslos, bis er sich aufraffte und weiterkroch.

Und dann war da ein Mann. Sirius Black schleppte sich keuchend und zitternd auf allen vieren weiter und weiter. Als er die Böschung erreicht hatte und trockenen Boden und Gras unter seinen Fingern fühlte, brach er zusammen. Mühsam rollte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Wahrscheinlich verlor er kurz das Bewusstsein, denn die Sternbilder waren weitergewandert, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch unerträgliche Schmerzen ließen ihn wieder zurücksinken. Ein plötzlicher Krampf erfasste ihn und es gelang ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich zur Seite zu drehen, bevor er sich übergab.

Seltsamerweise half ihm der saure Geruch, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er zwang sich erneut, den Oberkörper zu heben, und ignorierte die Schmerzen. Die Krämpfe in seinen Beinen machten es zu einer besonderen Qual, und er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, aber schließlich stand er schwankend auf. Wenn nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein sollte, musste er schnellstmöglich von hier weg. Hier, am Meeresufer, würden sie zuerst suchen, sobald sie seine Flucht bemerkten. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden – bestenfalls – bis die Jagd auf ihn eröffnet wurde.

Er sah noch einmal zu Himmel. Arcturus war inzwischen weitergewandert und stand nur noch knapp über dem nordwestlichen Horizont. Boötes' hellster Stern und seit Jahrhunderten Namensgeber unzähliger Blacks. Noch war er der strahlendste am ganzen Firmament, doch nicht mehr lange. Nicht mehr lange.

Ein seltsamer Laut kam aus seiner Kehle. Es tat weh, schmerzte in seiner Seite und seinen Rippen, hörte sich wie krächzendes Husten an, aber er konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Das erste Lachen seit zwölf Jahren. Und wem hatte er es zu verdanken? Fudge, diesem fetten kleinen Dummkopf. Dieser trottelige Politiker hatte tatsächlich versucht, _ihn_ zu bestechen, ihn zu _rekrutieren_. Ihn, einen Black. Der Einfaltspinsel hatte ihn überreden wollen, wieder zu seinen »alten Freunden« zurückzukehren und für das Ministerium »Todesser-Sympathisanten« auszuspionieren; nachdem er in einem unbrechbaren Eid dem Ministerium unverbrüchliche Treue geschworen hätte, wie sich von selbst verstand. Es war in so vieler Hinsicht absurd gewesen, dass er nicht einmal hatte lachen können. Fudge. Das war einmal ein Zaubereiminister, wie ihn die Zaubererwelt verdiente.

Doch dann hatte Sirius die Zeitung gesehen, die in Fudges Manteltasche gesteckt hatte. Buchstaben. Gedruckte Worte. Keine Versuchung hätte größer sein können. Er hätte seine Seele dafür verkauft, nach all diesen Jahren wieder eine einzige Zeile lesen zu dürfen, selbst wenn es nur eine von Fudges Reden gewesen wäre. Er hatte dem Dummkopf gesagt, er würde es sich überlegen, wenn er dafür die Zeitung haben könne. Fudge musste es für eine Bestätigung seines angeblichen Wahnsinns gehalten haben, aber er hatte ihm trotzdem den _Daily Prophet_ durch die Gitterstäbe der Zelle zugeworfen.

Als Fudge endlich abgezogen war, hatte Sirius die ersten Wörter verschlungen wie ein Verhungernder ein Stück Brot. Doch er war nicht weit gekommen. Selbst im schummrigen Licht seiner Zelle hatte er Peter sofort erkannt. Der Anblick hätte ihn fast doch noch um den Verstand gebracht. Inzwischen kannte er jedes Wort des Artikels auswendig. Weasleys, Hogwarts, Ende der Sommerferien – und auch James' Sohn ging nach Hogwarts.

Beim bloßen Gedanken flammte sein Hass erneut auf. Der Verräter würde bezahlen. Er würde Peter umbringen, wie er es schon damals hätte tun sollen, und diesmal würde keine Magie der Welt diesen Bastard retten. Die Ratte Peter würde den Tag bedauern, an dem seine Mutter die Beine für seinen Vater gespreizt hatte. Die eigene Zeugung und sämtliche seiner Vorfahren würde dieser Verräter verfluchen, sobald er dessen flohverseuchten Rattenkörper in die Finger bekam, so wahr er Sirius Black hieß.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und machte den ersten Schritt. Humpelnd und stolpernd setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und entfernte sich Stück für Stück vom Ufer des Meeres, von Azkaban und den zwölf letzten, verlorenen Jahren seines Lebens.

Peter würde erfahren, was Furcht, Schmerz und Tod waren. Bald würde Sirius wieder am Himmel erscheinen. Und wie es seine Art war, würde er heller strahlen als alle anderen Sterne. In wenigen Wochen schon würde er die Sonne überholen und wieder vor ihr über den Horizont steigen als flammendes Fanal seiner Rache. Peter würde es wissen. Die Angst würde an ihm fressen, jedes Mal, wenn er zum Himmel sah, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.

Eine seltsame Zufriedenheit ergriff ihn, während er in die Dunkelheit voranstolperte. Was auch immer die Zukunft bringen würde, jetzt und hier war er frei, und er hatte nicht vor, sich wieder einfangen zu lassen. Nie wieder würden sie ihn lebend zu fassen bekommen, nicht die Dementoren, nicht die Auroren, keine Armee von Muggeln, keine Macht der Welt. Er würde ihnen zeigen, wozu ein Black fähig war. Aber zuerst … ja, zuerst wollte er seinen Patensohn sehen. Es war zwölf Jahre her, dass er den kleinen Harry in den Armen gehalten hatte. Ja, ein Besuch war schon lange überfällig.


	6. Falling Down Like A Domino

**6****. Falling Down Like A Domino  
**(Walk Like An Egyptian – The Bangles)

* * *

Es kribbelte Anthony in den Fingern. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, seine Hände unten zu behalten, sonst wären sie von selbst an seinen Hals gewandert und hätten diese verdammte Halskrause weggerissen und den verfluchten Kragen aufgezerrt. Es war eine Tortur.

Seine Mutter schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie lächelte ihn warnend an. Diesmal war er kurz davor gewesen, sich zu weigern, als sie ihn ausstaffiert hatte. Die Kragen waren schon schlimm genug, aber seine neue Festtagsrobe hatte darüber hinaus eine unmögliche Halskrause, die ihn aussehen ließ, als wäre ihm ein Heiligenschein vom Kopf gerutscht und läge nun auf seinen Schultern. Er war dreizehn, nicht neun! Wie konnte sie ihm das antun! Und auch noch erwarten, dass er es sich widerspruchslos gefallen ließ?

»Mr. und Mrs. Goldstein«, wurden sie von einem jungen Zauberer begrüßt, als sie endlich am Eingang zum großen Ballsaal der Aldertons angekommen waren. »Wie schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten!«

»Aber das war doch selbstverständlich«, erwiderte sein Vater. »Es ist uns gleichermaßen eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Sohn und Erben Anthony vorstellen?«

Anthony verbeugte sich steif, und der Zauberer erwiderte »Sehr erfreut« die Verbeugung. Es war natürlich nicht _der_ Mr. Alderton, sondern nur irgendein jüngerer Verwandter. Und wieder ein neuer, wie jedes Mal. Die Aldertons waren eine derart große Meute, dass jeder von ihnen die unangenehme Aufgabe, den Empfangschef und Begrüßungsclown zu spielen, wahrscheinlich nur einmal im Leben übernehmen musste. Die Aldertons waren zahlreicher als die Midgens, hatten mehr Gold in ihren Gringottsverliesen gebunkert als die Hamiltons und mehr Sitze im Wizengamot als selbst die Urquharts. Der Mann hielt noch einen zehnsekündigen Small Talk mit seinem Vater, und dann konnten sie endlich weitergehen.

Wie jedes Jahr kam sich Anthony verloren vor, als er den großen Ballsaal betrat. Allein die ferne Tanzfläche nahm mehr Platz ein als die Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Selbst die tausend Gäste, die die Aldertons bestimmt wieder eingeladen hatten, verloren sich in der Weite des Raums. Squib-Diener gingen mit Getränke- und Häppchenplatten von Grüppchen zu Grüppchen. Anthony hatte immer ein komisches Gefühl dabei, sich von Menschen bedienen zu lassen. Er fand es einfach seltsam. Dafür waren Hauselfen da. Ein Gärtner ging ja noch – Hauselfen konnten mit einem Garten nicht viel anfangen –, und vielleicht war es sogar von Vorteil für alle Beteiligten, dass die Aldertons so vielen Squibs eine Beschäftigung boten. Es war trotzdem irgendwie unangenehm.

Er sah sich nach bekannten Gesichtern um, was angesichts der vielen Gäste gar nicht leicht war. Die Leute wanderten von Gruppe zu Gruppe immer weiter in den Saal hinein. Seine Eltern hielten jetzt auch auf eine kleine Ansammlung zu. Er erkannte nur die Hälfte der Umstehenden, obwohl er sich den meisten mit Sicherheit letztes Jahr hatte vorstellen müssen. Mr. und Mrs. Spavin waren die Einzigen, an deren Namen er sich noch erinnern konnte. Die Frau neben ihnen hätte eine Scamander sein können, einer der älteren Zauberer vielleicht ein Peasegood, aber beschwören hätte er beides nicht wollen. Er nahm sich vor, sich so bald wie möglich abzusetzen. Schließlich war er schon letztes Jahr eingeführt worden und hatte nicht vor, dieses Jahr das Gleiche noch einmal mitzumachen.

Zum Glück wurden keine Gesprächsbeiträge von ihm erwartet. Alle schienen damit zufrieden zu sein, dass er sich stumm verbeugte und das Reden seinen Eltern überließ. Die beiden tauschten ein paar Minuten lang sinnlose Nebensächlichkeiten mit den Leuten aus – wie schön es sei, dass man sich einmal wieder begegne, ob die Aldertons nicht wieder ein großartiges Fest gezaubert hätten, wer alles gekommen sei, ob sie den Zaubereiminister schon gesehen hätten, dass man den Aldertons wirklich dankbar sein müsse, dass sie jedes Jahr ihren großen Ball veranstalteten, sonst würde man sich völlig aus den Augen verlieren. Anthonys Kragen schien mit jeder Minute enger zu werden. Als einer der Squib-Diener in die Nähe kam, vergewisserte er sich, dass seine Mutter nicht hersah, und nahm sich ein Glas Champagner von dessen Tablett. Eigentlich mochte er das trockene Zeug nicht einmal, aber er machte trotzdem einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

Er sah sich weiter um. Eigentlich hielt er Ausschau nach seinem Großvater, aber es war verdammt schwer, hier jemand Bestimmten ausfindig zu machen. Die langen Roben machten es nicht leicht, eine Person zu identifizieren, die einem den Rücken zukehrte. Zufällig entdeckte er die Bulstrodes und Mrs. Zabini – wenn sie denn noch so hieß, was nicht allzu wahrscheinlich war – in einer der Nachbargruppen stehen. Von Millicent keine Spur. Sie hatte sich bestimmt schon von ihren Eltern abgesetzt.

Als sich seine Eltern endlich wieder von der Gruppe lösten, um weiterzuziehen, nutzte er die Gelegenheit.

»Ich sehe mich mal um«, murmelte er ihnen hinterher und versuchte sich unbemerkt abzusetzen. Selbstverständlich gelang sein Manöver nicht. Seine Mutter hatte einfach zu gute Ohren. Sie drehte sich sofort zu ihm um und natürlich fiel ihr missbilligender Blick auf sein Champagnerglas.

»Wie du willst, Anthony«, sagte sie zu seiner Überraschung. »Aber denk daran, was wir besprochen haben! Höchstens zwei Gläser!«

Jetzt war es an Anthony, die Stirn zu runzeln. »Ja, Mutter«, bestätigte er widerwillig. Natürlich verstand er, dass sie nicht den Champagner meinte – obwohl … vermutlich hatte sie auch das ernst gemeint. Aber seit die Ferien begonnen hatten, gab es die stehende Order, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mit seinem Großvater reden sollte. Nicht einmal begrüßen durfte er ihn. Nicht einmal harmlose freundliche Gesten in der Öffentlichkeit. Und seine Eltern hielten es genauso, obwohl sein Großvater sie beinahe jede Woche zu Hause besuchte und dann alles ganz normal war. Er sah nicht ein, was das sollte. Es war ihm durchaus klar, dass es nur eine Scharade war, aber es störte ihn dennoch. Vor allem hätte er gern gewusst, was der Zweck der Übung war. Sie hätten ihm ruhig vertrauen können. Er war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr; er wusste, wann er den Mund halten musste.

Er sah seinen Eltern nach, bis sie eine größere Gästeansammlung erreicht hatten und in den Reihen der Umstehenden verschwanden. Dann drehte er sich um und schlenderte selbst los. Er setzte eine desinteressierte Miene auf und strebte in gehörigem Abstand zwischen den Grüppchen hindurch, während er unauffällig seinen Blick über die Gesichter schweifen ließ. Als er vor sich seinen Großvater erkannte, der sich angeregt mit Mr. Nott und zwei Hexen unterhielt, die Anthony nicht kannte, änderte er seine Richtung, damit er nicht allzu nahe an ihnen vorbeigehen musste.

Er hielt auf die offene Seite des Ballsaals zu, wo es zur Terrasse ging. Es schien ihm am wahrscheinlichsten, dass er dort auf Leute stoßen würde, die er kannte. Die Aldertons veranstalteten auf ihrer Terrasse regelmäßig ein »jüngeres Programm«, das nicht ganz so langweilig war wie das, was sich drinnen abspielte. Plötzlich tauchten hinter einem Gästehaufen die Gesichter von Zach, Macmillan und Greengrass auf. Zwei weitere Jungen und ein Mädchen hatten ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Er hielt auf sie zu und wurde von Zach mit einem Nicken begrüßt, als dieser den Blick hob und ihn kommen sah.

»Anthony«, sagte Zach, und die anderen nahmen mit einem »Goldstein« von seinem Erscheinen Kenntnis.

»Zacharias«, grüßte Anthony zurück, verzichtete aber darauf, den Rest mit Namen anzusprechen, sondern nickte nur in die Runde. Die beiden Jungen stellten sich als Kevin und Zabini heraus, als sie sich umdrehten. Das Mädchen kannte er nicht. Zabini stellte sie vor.

»Meine Halbschwester Louise van Langren«, schnurrte er herunter, »Anthony Goldstein.«

Anthony war einigermaßen überrascht. Zabini war schwarz wie die Nacht, seine Hautfarbe war womöglich noch dunkler als die seiner Mutter. Das Mädchen dagegen, das ihm nun huldvoll die Hand hinhielt, war so weiß, wie man nur sein konnte.

»Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen«, sagte sie. Ein ganz leichter Akzent schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, aber es war eher die etwas andere Betonung als die Aussprache selbst, die sie als Ausländerin verriet.

Statt die auffordernd hingehaltene Hand zu küssen, ergriff er sie einfach und sagte: »Ebenfalls.«

Das Mädchen wirkte ein wenig indigniert, und Kevin lachte.

»Galant wie immer, unser Anthony«, sagte er grinsend. »Ein Gentleman der alten Schule.«

»Halt's Maul, Kevin!« Sie mussten beide lachen, aber die anderen verstanden den Witz natürlich nicht.

»War schon jemand draußen?«, fragte Anthony in die Runde.

Macmillan nickte. »Das Übliche. Grill, Bar, Tanzboden. Außerdem haben sie einen Feuerkünstler engagiert, der Tricks vorführt.«

Anthony griff mit einem Finger in seinen Kragen und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn etwas zu lockern und sich Luft zu verschaffen.

»Mistdinger«, meinte Zach, der seine Leiden wohl nachvollziehen konnte, da er als Einziger in der Runde in ein ähnliches Robenungetüm gezwängt war wie Anthony.

»Kannst du laut sagen«, bestätigte er genervt und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. »Wer ist sonst noch da?«

Zach zuckte mit den Schultern. »Bones, Draco, Theo, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Longbottom, die Patils, MacDougal – was eben so rumläuft.«

»Und Sinistra und Snape«, warf Greengrass bedeutungsvoll ein.

Anthony glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sinistra mochte ja noch angehen, aber … »Snape?«, fragte er ungläubig.

»Oh ja«, bekräftige Greengrass ihre Worte. »Unser verehrter Tränkemeister und Hauslehrer hat sich aus seinen dunklen Verliesen unter Hogwarts herausgewagt und wandelt nun mitten unter uns. Zittert und fürchtet euch, ihr Lebenden.«

»Und ein großes Wehklagen hob allerorten an«, raunte Zabini theatralisch, »und all jene, die behauptet hatten, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde, verstummten vor Entsetzen und versanken in Verzweiflung.«

Anthony sah sich vorsichtshalber um, bevor er sich ein Lächeln erlaubte. Eigentlich war es unmöglich, jedenfalls überstieg es seine Vorstellungskraft, sich Snapes Anblick mit seinen schwarzen Gewändern und seiner finsteren Miene zwischen all den fröhlich schnatternden Gästen mit ihren bunten Festtagsroben auszumalen. Er wünschte fast, ihm auch über den Weg zu laufen, um dieses Schauspiel mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, aber wahrscheinlich konnte er doch darauf verzichten.

»Hey«, ertönte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihm. »Hat einer von euch Padma gesehen?«

Er sah eine der Patil-Schwestern, als er sich umdrehte. Offensichtlich Parvati. Alle verneinten, bis auf Macmillan.

»Eine von euch war vorhin draußen auf der Terrasse«, sagte er. »Wenn du das nicht warst, muss es Padma gewesen sein.«

Parvati bedankte sich und verschwand dann eilig in Richtung Garten.

»Gehen wir raus?«, schlug Zach vor, und als keiner widersprach, setzten sie sich auch aus dem Ballsaal ab. Sie kamen eigentlich gut voran, wenn man von kleineren Unterbrechungen ihrer Wanderung absah, um Bekannte oder Verwandte zu grüßen, die sich nicht ignorieren ließen oder sie zuerst ansprachen. Kurz vor dem Ausgang zum Garten tippte ihm jedoch Zabini auf die Schulter und zog ihn zur Seite.

»Draco«, erklärte Zabini vorsichtig, »der Junge ist ein bisschen durch den Wind, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.«

Anthony verstand durchaus, sah aber nicht, was er da tun sollte.

»Es wäre nett«, fuhr Zabini fort, »wenn du die Sache mit den Basiliskenangriffen und die Gerüchte, dass sein Vater etwas damit zu tun hatte, nicht erwähnen würdest.«

Anthony runzelte die Stirn. »Hatte ich nicht vor«, erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. »Wie kommst du darauf?«

Zabini zögerte kurz, sagte aber dann: »Ein paar Leute haben ihn darauf angesprochen. Er ist etwas … defensiv geworden.«

»Wer?«, fragte Anthony erstaunt. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass Eltern und alles, was sie so an Peinlichkeiten veranstalteten, Tabu waren. Man sprach einfach nicht darüber, und Schluss.

»MacLaggen hat ihn ziemlich angemacht, Bones hat auch kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen, und MacDougal hat getan, als wäre er Luft für sie.«

»Morag?« Anthony konnte sich das kaum vorstellen, aber Zabini nickte bestätigend.

»Jedenfalls ist er ziemlich mies drauf, und du weißt ja, wie er dann ist.«

Vermutlich nicht so gut wie Zabini, aber Anthony hatte durchaus eine gewisse Vorstellung. Er nickte Zabini zu, dass er verstanden hätte, und sie gingen hinaus auf die Terrasse.

Draußen waren Fackeln rings um den großen Brunnen aufgestellt. In dem Teich, der ihn umgab, schwammen gelbleuchtende Fische, und bunte Lampionketten, die zwischen den freistehenden Steinsäulen aufgespannt waren, sorgten für Licht. Über der Fontäne flackerte ein überlebensgroßes Flammenbild in Orange, Gelb und Rot. Ein Porträt aus Feuer, das erst halb fertig war, jedoch bereits jetzt große Ähnlichkeit mit Padma – oder Parvati – Patil aufwies. Offenbar verstand der Feuerkünstler sein Geschäft. Die züngelnden Flammen formten bereits zwei perfekte, höchst lebendig wirkende Mandelaugen, die sogar gelegentlich zu blinzeln schienen.

Die Terrasse war bereits ziemlich bevölkert. Ein paar Jüngere jagten ein Feenlicht um den Teich, aber die meisten hatten sich nach hinten verzogen, wo zwischen zwei Ständen ein Bereich mit Tischen und Stühlen ausgestattet war. Noch weiter hinten im Garten war ein Tanzboden aufgebaut worden, und leise Musik, durchsetzt vom durchdringenden Klang einer Oboe, kam aus dieser Richtung.

Ihr Grüppchen löste sich wie von selbst auf, als sie die Bar erreicht hatten. Zabini, seine Halbschwester und Greengrass gesellten sich zu Nott und Draco, die am anderen Ende der Theke auf Barhockern saßen, Zach und Macmillan wurden von ein paar Hufflepuffs in Empfang genommen, und Kevin winkte jemandem zu und verschwand in Richtung Grill.

Anthony achtete gar nicht darauf, denn inzwischen hatte er Millicent entdeckt. Sie saß mit Parkinson an einem Tisch, und die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. Milli sah umwerfend aus. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem inzwischen lauwarmen Champagner und beobachtete sie unauffällig. Sie trug ihr Haar fast kürzer als er seines, hatte es nicht hochgesteckt, sondern nur irgendein Perlending hineingeflochten, dass es noch schwärzer wirken ließ. Unter einem offenen blau-schwarzen Mantelüberwurf schimmerte eine weiße Unterrobe hervor.

Er leerte schnell den Rest seines Glases und ging die paar Schritte an die Bar, wo er es abstellte. Er ließ sich von dem Barmann ein Butterbier zapfen, nahm einen Schluck, wischte sich den Schaum mit einer Serviette vom Mund und schlenderte scheinbar völlig gelassen und absichtslos zu Millis Tisch hinüber. Die beiden bemerkten ihn nicht oder taten wenigstens so. Schließlich war er an ihrem Tisch angekommen, ohne dass sie aufgesehen hätten.

»Hallo, Millicent«, sagte Anthony. »Hallo, Pansy. Stör ich?«

»Anthony«, kam es recht kühl von Pansy, aber Millicent schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, obwohl sie »Ja« sagte.

»Hättest du nachher Lust zu tanzen?«, fragte er schnell.

Pansy lachte dämlich, aber Millicent antwortete: »Später. Jetzt verzieh dich. Wir haben Weiberkram zu besprechen. Ich find' dich, wenn wir fertig sind.«

»Klar«, sagte Anthony, und sie grinsten sich an. Das war das Schöne an Milli. Sie zickte niemals herum. Und er hatte sie noch nie in dämliches Kichern ausbrechen hören, wie es die anderen Mädchen am laufenden Band taten. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder. Wenn Milli gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn finden würde, dann würde sie das auch tun. Er nickte Morag und Kevin zu, die mit ein paar älteren Ravenclaws an einem der Nachbartische saßen, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar. Zumindest Hallo sagen sollte er zu Draco, auch wenn er sich nicht besonders darauf freute.

Nott und Draco saßen allein an einem Ende der Bar vor zwei halbleeren Krügen Butterbier. Von Zabini war nichts zu sehen. Der Hocker neben ihnen war noch frei, und Anthony stellte seinen eigenen Krug auf die Bar und setzte sich einfach dazu.

»Draco, Nott«, nickte er den beiden zu.

»Was willst _du_ hier, Goldstein?«, fragte Draco in arrogantem Ton, und Nott verdreht hinter seinem Rücken die Augen. Anthony hatte Mühe, ernst zu bleiben.

»Mein Butterbier trinken und mich so lange mit euch beiden langweilen, bis Pansy und Millicent mit ihren ›Frauengesprächen‹ durch sind. Was dagegen, Draco?«

Er schaffte es nicht ganz, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, und fuhr schnell fort: »Und was sagst du zum neuen Firebolt? Die Beschleunigung soll ja ganz gut sein, aber wenn ich den Artikel in _Which Broomstick_ richtig verstanden habe, ist er als reiner Rennbesen wohl doch nicht die erste Wahl. Zumindest haben sie allen Rennfliegern geraten, erst mal abzuwarten, wie der Hermes IX im Test abschneidet.«

Draco schien mit sich zu kämpfen, aber sich dann doch dafür zu entscheiden, das Friedensangebot anzunehmen. »Ach was!«, verkündete er von oben herab. »_Which Broomstick_ hat doch keine Ahnung. Die ganze Hermes-Serie ist viel zu träge.«

»Nur bei den lächerlichen Geschwindigkeiten, mit denen ihr Quidditch-Fuzzis euren Bällen hinterherzockelt. Wenn's mal richtig schnell wird, lenkt sich der Hermes praktisch von selbst.«

»Du redest mal wieder nur Scheiße, Anthony«, grinste Draco. »Ihr übergeschnappten Rennflieger seid doch alle geschwindigkeitssüchtig. Wo bleibt der Spaß, wenn man dauernd nur im Kreis fliegt?«

»Wenigstens fliegen wir keinen Bällchen hinterher und veranstalten idiotische Sturzflüge, bei denen wir nur hoffen können, dass die Bremszauber schon nicht versagen werden und wir nicht als hässlicher Fleck am Boden landen. Sucher haben doch alle ein Rad ab.«

»Darauf trinke ich«, mischte sich Nott ein und zwinkerte Anthony zu. Sie stießen miteinander an und nahmen alle drei einen großen Schluck aus ihren Krügen.

Aus dem Ballsaal klang plötzlich ebenfalls Musik zu ihnen herüber. Vermutlich waren die diesjährigen Debütanten gerade dabei, den eigentlichen Ball zu eröffnen. Letztes Jahr hatte er das auch über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Zum Glück hatte er es hinter sich. Sie unterhielten sich weiter über Besen, Quidditch und das Fliegen an sich und beschlossen schließlich, sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Millicent saß immer noch mit Pansy an ihrem Tisch, aber inzwischen hatten sich Greengrass und noch ein Mädchen zu ihnen gesellt. Es war wohl damit zu rechnen, dass sich das »Frauengespräch« noch länger hinziehen würde, also ließ sich Anthony ebenfalls einen Teller mit Spanferkel und gebackenen Kartoffeln geben und setzte sich mit Draco und Nott an einen freien Tisch, um in Ruhe zu essen. Kurz darauf stießen Zach und Macmillan zu ihnen, und es wurde eine recht unterhaltsame Runde.

Es dauerte bestimmt noch eine halbe Stunde, bis die Mädchen ihr Palaver auflösten und zu ihnen herüberkamen. Millicent beugte sich zu ihm herunter, und ihm stieg ihr Parfüm in die Nase, das leicht nach Vanille roch.

»Du wolltest tanzen«, sagte sie energisch, und er stand hastig auf und bot ihr seinen linken Arm an. Statt ihn zu nehmen, behielt sie die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und ging einfach voraus. Nach ein paar Schritten holte er sie ein und ging neben ihr her.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Viel zu ernst für seinen Geschmack. »Hübsche Ohrringe«, sagte er, um etwas Konversation zu machen. Die beiden tropfenförmigen Perlen waren ihm gerade erst aufgefallen.

»Tatsächlich, Anthony?«, fragte sie ironisch.

»Sicher«, redete sich Anthony heraus. »Perlen stehen dir, Milli.«

»Möchtest du, dass ich dir deine Zehen jetzt gleich zerquetsche, oder soll ich warten, bis wir tanzen?« Ihr Lächeln war wirklich gefährlich und versprach, dass es sich nicht um eine leere Drohung handelte.

»Nein, Millicent«, antwortete er. »Äh, ich meine, es wäre nett, wenn du darauf verzichten könntest.«

Sie hob kurz die Brauen, was unglaublich süß aussah, wie Anthony fand, aber inzwischen hatten sie den Tanzboden erreicht. Das Orchester bestand aus einigen Geigen, Cello, Oboe und einem Cembalo, die sich alleine spielten. Wenn Anthony hätte raten müssen, was sie da eigentlich von sich gaben, hätte er auf Händel getippt. Es hörte sich nur teilweise tanzbar an, aber es würde schon irgendwie gehen. Es waren noch vier andere Paare auf der Tanzfläche, die auch damit zurechtkamen.

Sie stiegen die Stufen hoch, und endlich reichte ihm Millicent die Hand. Anfangs war es etwas schwierig, und Millicent trat ihm tatsächlich ein Mal auf die Füße, wobei er allerdings nicht glaubte, dass es Absicht gewesen war, bis sie sich auf etwas entfernt Walzerähnliches geeinigt hatten, das sich einigermaßen mit der Musik vertrug.

Anthony genoss es, sie über die Tanzfläche zu führen, den leichten Vanilleduft einzuatmen und sie anzusehen. Milli dagegen wirkte fast verbissen, und da sie ohnehin ein ziemlich ausgeprägtes Kinn und kräftige Unterkiefer hatte, fiel es noch mehr auf. Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie offensichtlich.

»Man hat mir gesagt, ich soll nett zu dir zu sein«, eröffnete sie ihm plötzlich.

»Ein guter Rat«, versuchte Anthony sie aufzuheitern. »Warum befolgst du ihn nicht einfach?«

»Er kommt von meinen Eltern«, stellte sie klar, und Anthony stöhnte innerlich auf. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und Milli war nicht dumm. Dass sie es ihm so offen gesagt hatte, konnte ebenso gut bedeuten, dass sie eben jetzt dabei war, genau das zu tun, was ihre Eltern von ihr wollten. Aber sie würde vermutlich auch wissen, dass er das wusste und so weiter und so fort. Verfluchter Mist.

»Irgendein besonderer Grund?«, fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort gar nicht wissen wollte. »Außer, dass ich ein perfekter künftiger Schwiegersohn wäre? Das ist selbstverständlich.«

Millis Lächeln war nicht wirklich fröhlich und dauerte auch nur kurz. »Es sind Gerüchte im Umlauf. Es tut sich was.«

Das war keine echte Neuigkeit. Man musste schon blind und taub sein, um nicht zu bemerken, dass in der Zaubererschaft etwas im Gang war.

»Irgendwas ist doch immer, Milli«, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Sie trat ihm auf die Zehen, und diesmal mit voller Absicht.

»Verzeihung, Millicent«, korrigierte er sich schnell.

»Mein Vater macht sich Sorgen. Es kommen seit einiger Zeit verschiedene Leute zu ihm, die ihm dringend raten, sich darüber klarzuwerden, wo seine Loyalitäten liegen. Er hat sich bisher noch Bedenkzeit auserbeten, aber die Anfragen werden wohl drängender.«

Verdammt! »Mal–«, setzte er an, aber er unterbrach sich sofort wieder. Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Aber Millicent nickte knapp. Anthony hasste es. Früher oder später war damit zu rechnen gewesen. Sie waren keine elf mehr. Es verdarb ihm trotzdem die Laune. Gründlich. Aber warum erzählte sie ausgerechnet ihm das alles? Es sei denn …?

»Warum schicken sie dich vor?«, fragte er schließlich leise.

»Damit es ernsthafter wirkt?« Milli schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. »Weil wir befreundet sind, aber unsere Eltern nicht gerade? Mutters Idee, nehme ich an. Vater ist direkter. Er will deinen Vater nächste Woche aufsuchen und persönlich mit ihm sprechen. Ich soll nur dafür sorgen, dass du ihn vorwarnst.«

Anthony biss die Zähne zusammen. So ähnlich hatte er sich die Antwort vorgestellt. »Ich werde es ausrichten.«

Milli reckte ihr Kinn nach vorne und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. »Es gibt einige, die noch schwanken, aber die Parkinsons, McTavishs und Notts haben sich schon entschieden. Für die andere Seite. Ich soll dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass es Gerüchte sind, aber mein Vater weiß es, wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe.«

Anthony registrierte es beinahe teilnahmslos. Die andere Seite. Also gab es jetzt »Seiten«. Was Millicent sagte, konnte wahr sein oder auch gelogen, bewusst oder unbewusst. Ihre Offenheit konnte aufrichtig sein oder Berechnung. Er hoffte Ersteres und glaubte es auch – schließlich kannten sie sich schon ihr halbes Leben lang –, aber sicher konnte er sich nicht sein. Nicht mehr.

»Verdammt.« Er sah auf die weiß schimmernden Perlen in ihren schwarzen Haaren hinunter. Wenn er so schnell weiterwuchs, würde er bald einen ganzen Kopf größer sein als sie. Eigentlich war er es jetzt schon.

Millicent seufzte. »Verdammt ist gar kein Ausdruck.« Dann tanzten sie eine Weile schweigend weiter.

Schließlich hob sie wieder ihren Blick zu ihm. »Außerdem soll ich dir stecken, dass Sirius Black auch auf der Gegenseite nicht gerade willkommen ist. Frag mich nicht, warum. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dahintersteckt, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Vater Genaueres weiß.«

Sirius Black? Was hatte er mit der Sache zu tun? Es war noch nicht einmal eine Woche her, dass der _Daily Prophet_ mit Geschichten über den ehemaligen Todesser und dessen Ausbruch aus Azkaban voll gewesen war. Warum sollten die anderen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords etwas gegen ihn haben? Aber auch diese Information nahm er pflichtgemäß zur Kenntnis und speicherte sie für später, wenn er Zeit hatte, darüber in Ruhe nachzudenken. Und für seine Eltern, für die sie offensichtlich bestimmt war.

»Weißt du, wer noch mit dabei ist? Auf ›unserer Seite‹?« Es interessierte ihn selbst; er wollte wissen, woran er war, und auch seine Eltern würden sich dafür interessieren, was und wie viel die Bulstrodes in Erfahrung gebracht hatten.

Sie zögerte, aber dann spürte er ein unmerkliches Achselzucken unter seiner rechten Hand. »Weiß ich nicht genau, aber Vater ist ziemlich sicher, dass mindestens Alderton, Twycross, Cameron und die Hamiltons mit drinhängen. Und noch mindestens zwei andere Familien. Außer euch.«

Anthony musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht aus dem Rhythmus zu kommen. Wenn das stimmte – und er zweifelte kaum daran –, dann war es kein Wunder, dass seine Eltern seit Beginn der Sommerferien so beschäftigt waren und er so wenig von ihnen zu sehen bekommen hatte. Und es waren nicht gerade unbedeutende Familien. Die Aldertons allein –

»Du wusstest das wirklich nicht?«, unterbrach Milli seine Überlegungen.

Anthony schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Millicent sah ihn an, während sie über die Tanzfläche glitten. »Das wäre eigentlich schon alles«, sagte sie leise.

»Es reicht«, erwiderte er missmutig.

»Ich weiß. Tut mir leid.«

»Schon gut, Millicent, vergiss es.« Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl ihm überhaupt nicht danach war. Milli hatte sich diesen Ball mit Sicherheit auch anders vorgestellt. »Lass uns einfach tanzen, hm?«

Sie tanzten weiter, aber jegliche Stimmung war dahin. Als die Musik aufhörte, gingen sie gemeinsam, als hätten sie es vorher verabredet, von der Tanzfläche und setzen sich auf eine der Bänke daneben. Anthony öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Kragens und zerrte mit aller Kraft an seiner Halskrause. Mit einem zutiefst befriedigenden Geräusch gab der Stoff nach und riss entlang der Naht. Er zerrte weiter, aber auf halbem Weg wurde der Widerstand zu groß. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und den Rest mit Magie abgeschnitten, aber auf Festen ließ man den Zauberstab im Ärmel.

»Lass mich!«, meinte Milli und erbarmte sich seiner. Sie trat hinter ihn, und dann fühlte er eine Hand im Nacken, die seinen Kragen festhielt, während die andere an der Halskrause riss. Es dauerte nicht lange.

»Schwächling«, raunte ihm Milli verächtlich ins Ohr und reichte ihm das, was von diesem Folterinstrument übrig geblieben war, bevor sie sich wieder neben ihn setzte.

»Danke«, sagte er grinsend und warf die Halskrause in hohem Bogen über die Schulter, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wo sie landete.

Plötzlich musste er trotz der Situation lachen. Milli sah ihn verständnislos an.

»Weißt du noch, wie du Crabbe einmal ein blaues Auge verpasst hast?«

Diesmal lächelte sie auch. »Es war Goyle. Und er hatte es verdient. Und wer hat mir danach seinen ersten Heiratsantrag gemacht?«

»Ich war acht«, verteidigte er sich. »Außerdem hätte das jeder getan. Ein Mädchen, das Goyle zusammenschlagen kann, findet man nicht jeden Tag.«

Sie lächelten beide. Natürlich hatte Milli ihn noch während seines Antrags in den Bauch geboxt, weil er sie »Milli« genannt hatte, aber er war sich schon damals sicher gewesen, dass sie nicht mit voller Kraft zugeschlagen hatte. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, und sie ließ es sich gefallen.

Über dem vorderen Teil der Terrasse schwebte inzwischen nicht mehr das Gesicht eines Patil-Zwillings, sondern das orangerote Feuerbild eines riesigen Phönix. Fast wünschte er sich, sie wären wieder acht. Die Welt war viel weniger kompliziert gewesen.

* * *

»Das muss es sein, Dad!«, rief Luna und deutete mit dem Finger, als sie die Zahl Vier an einem der kleinen Häuschen erkannte.

»Ah, ja«, atmete ihr Dad erleichtert auf. »Ich dachte schon, wir würden stundenlang hier herumirren. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schwierig sein würde.«

Luna sagte nichts darauf. Sie hatte ihrem Dad vorgeschlagen, dass sie Simon oder Terry mitnehmen sollten, aber dieser hatte gemeint, dass es so kompliziert nicht sein könne, und war sehr zuversichtlich gewesen, dass sie es auch ohne Hilfe schaffen würden. Bis sie dann in der Straße mit den langen Reihen gleich aussehender viereckiger Puppenhäuschen gelandet waren. Zuerst hatte sie jemanden fragen wollen, doch niemand war unterwegs gewesen. Vermutlich keine große Überraschung an einem Sonntagmorgen. Schließlich war ihrem Dad beim Anblick der Zahlen an den Häusern eine alte Lektion aus Muggelkunde eingefallen, und er hatte behauptet, dass damit Muggel ihre Häuser unterscheiden konnten. Sie müssten nur das Haus mit der Zahl Vier finden, und schon wären sie am Ziel.

Es hatte länger gedauert, als sie gedacht hatten. Es war Luna immer noch ein wenig peinlich, dass sie nicht sofort darauf gekommen war, wie das Nummerierungssystem funktionierte, aber ihr Dad hatte auch eine Weile gebraucht, bis er begriffen hatte, dass die geraden Zahlen auf der anderen Straßenseite zu finden waren. Und immerhin war er derjenige, der in der Schule Muggelkunde gehabt hatte.

»Wie lange noch?«, fragte sie ihren Dad, während sie auf das weiße Häuschen zugingen.

»Genug«, brummte er. »Mindestens noch zehn Minuten.«

Das war nicht sehr viel, fand Luna. Sie hätte sich gern noch eine Weile umgesehen, bevor sie zurückmussten. Es war wirklich interessant, wie Muggel so lebten. Etwas eintönig vielleicht. Die Häuser sahen sich alle zum Verwechseln ähnlich, selbst die kleinen Vorgärten waren nur schwer zu unterscheiden. Der Rasen vor Harrys Haus war genauso sauber geschnitten wie alle anderen, nur anhand der blühenden Hortensiensträucher konnte man es von den Nachbarhäusern unterscheiden. Das linke hatte nämlich stattdessen zwei Zypressenkegel auf beiden Seiten der Haustüre stehen, während das rechte mit Rosenbüschen aufwarten konnte.

An dem Gartentürchen in der niedrigen Mauer hielt ihr Dad an. Er sah sich etwas ratlos um.

»Sollen wir einfach hineingehen?«, fragte er unsicher.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Warum nicht? Sie erwarten uns doch, oder?«

Ihr Dad gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete das Gartentürchen. Als nichts geschah, und auch niemand im Haus von ihrer Anwesenheit Kenntnis zu nehmen schien, gingen sie weiter über den gepflasterten Weg zur Haustüre. Ihr Dad zögerte wieder, sah sich ein kleines Namensschildchen genau an, suchte vergeblich nach einem Türklopfer und klopfte schließlich mit der Hand an.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Im Rahmen stand ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit einem Stiernacken und einem dichten schwarzen Schnauzbart. Er sah mit verkniffenem Gesicht auf sie herunter.

»Ja?«, blaffte er. »Sie wünschen?« Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Zylinder ihres Dads, und er erstarrte.

»Guten Tag«, sagte ihr Dad und streckte die Hand aus. »Xenophilius Lovegood. Mr. Dursley, nehme ich –«

Und da sprach ihr Dad nur noch mit der Tür, die ihnen vor der Nase zugeschlagen worden war. Er sah sie erstaunt an, aber ihr fiel auch keine Erklärung für das komische Benehmen des Mannes ein.

Durch die Tür waren laute Schreie zu hören. Ihr Dad warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu und wollte gerade noch einmal anklopfen, als die Tür wieder aufgerissen wurde und Harry Potter herausgeschubst wurde. Er trug seine Schultruhe, balancierte darauf einen Eulenkäfig und stolperte über die Schwelle gegen ihren Dad.

»Hier!«, schnauzte der unfreundliche Muggel sie an und warf einen Besen hinterher. »Nehmen Sie diese Missgeburt mit, und am besten behalten Sie ihn gleich.«

Die Tür fiel mit lautem Knall ins Schloss, und da standen sie nun. Luna fand die Situation beinahe komisch. Ihr Dad machte ein völlig verdattertes Gesicht. Harry hatte einen hochroten Kopf und sah in seinen viel zu großen, schlabbrigen Klamotten ziemlich verloren aus, während er mühsam den Eulenkäfig auf seiner Truhe zu halten versuchte.

»Hi, Harry«, grüßte sie ihn und musste kichern, als er ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zuwarf.

Sie nahm ihm den Eulenkäfig ab. Eine hübsche weiße Schnee-Eule schuhute sie an, gerade als erneut die Tür aufflog und noch einmal das zornentbrannte, rotfleckige Gesicht des Muggels herausschaute.

»Schaffen Sie ihn endlich weg, und verschwindet aus unserem Vorgarten! Pack!« Erneut knallte die Tür.

»Äh, guten Tag, Mr. Potter«, sagte ihr Vater, der sich endlich gefangen hatte. »Xenophilius Lovegood. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen.«

»Guten Tag, Sir«, erwiderte Harry unsicher.

Ihr Dad sah sich kurz um. »Nun, vielleicht sollten wir tun, was dieser Muggel vorgeschlagen hat. Bevor er noch einmal herauskommt.«

»Das halte ich für eine gute Idee, Mr. Lovegood«, stimmte ihm Harry zu.

»Zeit, Dad«, erinnerte Luna ihren Dad.

»Ja, richtig.« Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. »Nur ein Ablenkungszauber, damit uns die Muggel nicht mehr sehen können. Ich dachte eigentlich, wir könnten direkt aus Ihrem Haus … aber da ist wohl nichts zu machen. Lassen Sie mich Ihre Truhe nehmen, und vergessen Sie Ihren Besen nicht. Wir sind ein wenig später dran, als ich geplant hatte.«

Harry protestierte kaum, als ihr Dad nach seiner Truhe griff und sie ihm abnahm. Er selbst hob seinen Besen vom Boden auf und wartete scheinbar schicksalsergeben auf das, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

»Alles bereit, Luna?«, fragte ihr Dad. »Wir haben höchstens noch zwei Minuten.«

Sie zog den Löffel heraus, den sie an einer Kette um den Hals trug, und hielt ihn ihrem Dad und Harry hin. Ihr Dad berührte ihn mit einem Finger, aber Harry sah sie nur verständnislos an.

»Das Ministerium hat uns freundlicherweise die Genehmigung für einen Portschlüssel erteilt«, klärte ihr Dad ihn auf. An Harrys Miene änderte das nichts.

»Oh«, machte ihr Dad. »Ist das etwa Ihre erste Reise per Portschlüssel?«

»Denke schon«, erwiderte Harry ziemlich schüchtern.

»Gar kein Problem, Mr. Potter«, beruhigte ihn ihr Dad. »Sie müssen nur den Löffel berühren. Keinerlei Schwierigkeit dabei. Aber bitte beeilen Sie sich, es müsste gleich so weit sein.«

Harry legte zögernd seinen Zeigefinger auf den Löffel, den Luna ihm hinhielt. Als nichts passierte, sah er zweifelnd von ihr zu ihrem Dad, als würde er insgeheim vermuten, dass sie verrückt geworden waren. Luna musste zugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich recht komisch aussah, wie sie alle um einen kleinen silbernen Löffel herumstanden, der an einer Kette um ihren Hals hing, und ihn berührten, als warteten sie auf etwas Besonderes. Zu ihrem heimlichen Vergnügen zog sich der peinliche Moment fast eine halbe Minute hin, bis der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte.

Der Zug des Portschlüssels erfasste sie, und die plötzliche Beschleunigung verursachte ein kitzelndes Ziehen im Magen. Sie rasten durch bunte Farbwirbel und der stürmische Wind im Porttunnel raubte einem den Atem. Auch sie war noch nicht oft mit einem Portschlüssel unterwegs gewesen, aber sie genoss den wilden Ritt durch den Mahlstrom der Böen und spiralierenden Regenbogenstrudel.

Eigentlich war sie auf die unsanfte Landung vorbereitet, aber als die Anziehungskraft des Löffels nachließ, stolperte sie trotzdem. Natürlich hatte sie es auch am schwersten, schließlich hatte sie in einer Hand den Portschlüssel und gleichzeitig musste sie in der anderen den Eulenkäfig halten. Jedenfalls war es nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie gegen Harry stieß, dieser seinen Besen fallen ließ, sich auf den Hosenboden setzte und aufschrie, als sie auf ihm landete. Immerhin schaffte sie es, den Eulenkäfig festzuhalten, auch wenn die Eule darin kreischend aufflatterte und Harry und sie mit einem Gestöber weißer Daunenfedern eindeckte.

»Alles in Ordnung, Luna?«, hörte sie ihren Dad besorgt fragen. »Hast du dir was getan?«

»Glaub' nicht«, sagte sie, während sie in Harrys betretenes Gesicht grinste und ihren Ellenbogen aus seiner Magengrube nahm. Seine Haare waren noch mehr durcheinander als sonst. Ihr Dad nahm ihr den Käfig ab, und sie rappelte sich auf.

»Das hat Spaß gemacht«, verkündete sie der Welt. »Wir sollten öfter Portschlüssel benutzen.«

Die beiden anderen schienen ihren Enthusiasmus nicht zu teilen. Ihr Dad reichte Harry die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

»Auch bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?«

»Ja, äh, danke, Mr. Lovegood«, murmelte der Junge und rückte seine Brille zurecht. »Alles in Ordnung bei mir.«

»Schön. Dann darf ich Sie als Gast im Schwarzen Turm herzlich willkommen heißen. Ich hoffe, Ihr Aufenthalt bei uns wird so angenehm, wie es die Umstände erlauben.«

»Ja, Sir«, erwiderte Harry einsilbig, aber wahrscheinlich wusste der arme Junge nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein reichlich geistesabwesender Blick wanderte währenddessen jedenfalls zu den schwarzen Zinnen des Turmes hoch. Nun, es war ein beeindruckender Anblick, wenn man ihn mit dem der kleinen Muggel-Häuschen verglich, vermutete Luna.

»So«, sagte ihr Dad schließlich, als von Harry nichts weiter kam. »Vielleicht möchten Sie sich Ihr Zimmer ansehen? Luna kann Sie herumführen und Ihnen die Regeln erklären, während sich Bitzer um Ihre Sachen kümmert. Haben Sie eigentlich schon gefrühstückt?«

Der Junge zögerte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

»Das trifft sich gut«, versicherte ihm ihr Dad. »Wir auch nicht. Wir frühstücken üblicherweise spät.«

Das war einmal eine echte Untertreibung. Wenn sie ihn nicht regelmäßig vor zwölf aufwecken würde, gäbe es im Leben ihres Dads so etwas wie »Frühstück« gar nicht.

»Komm!«, befahl sie Harry energisch, nahm seine Hand und zerrte ihn mit zum Eingang des Turms. Hinter ihnen rief ihr Dad nach Bitzer, und Harry leistete kurz Widerstand und drehte sich um, aber dann ließ er sich doch ohne große Probleme weiterführen. Seine Hand lag ziemlich schlaff in ihrer. Vielleicht war es ihm unangenehm, dass sie ihn bei der Hand genommen hatte. Jungs waren manchmal so. Sie ließ ihn los, als sie die Küche betraten.

»Die Küche!«, erklärte sie, obwohl es offensichtlich sein sollte. Er starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Einrichtung, wie sie zufrieden feststellte. »Hübsch, nicht wahr?«

»Äh, bunt?«, war alles, was Harry erwiderte.

»Hmm, das auch«, gab sie zu. An dieser Feststellung gab es nicht viel auszusetzen. Man musste schon komplett farbenblind sein, um das zu übersehen.

»Komm mit! Ich zeig' dir dein Zimmer!« Sie ging auf die Wendeltreppe zu, und Harry folgte ihr, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Er sah sich immer noch mit großen Augen in der Küche um, während sie die ersten Stufen betraten.

»Wohnzimmer«, informierte sie ihn, während sie weiter nach oben gingen. »Dads Arbeitszimmer« und »Dads Schlafzimmer« schafften es ebenfalls nicht, ihm einen Kommentar zu entlocken, aber dann kamen sie auch schon in ihr ehemaliges Studierzimmer.

»Dein Zimmer!« Bitzer materialisierte gerade mit einem kleinen Tischchen neben der Balkontür, als sie den Raum betraten, und stellte den Käfig der Schnee-Eule darauf ab.

»Bitzer!«, rief sie ihm zu, bevor er wieder verschwinden konnte. »Das ist Harry Potter. Harry, das ist Bitzer, unser Hauself.«

»Harry Potter, Sir«, sagte Bitzer und verbeugte sich tief. »Eine Ehre.«

Harry starrte, erwiderte die Verbeugung etwas unbeholfen und sagte: »Hallo.«

Bitzer grinste gefährlich und verschwand wieder. Er war ungewöhnlich guter Laune, seit ihr Dad ihm befohlen hatte, auf Harry und sie – besonders auf sie natürlich – aufzupassen. Er schien sich richtig darauf zu freuen, dass es Ärger geben könnte. Seit er die Erlaubnis, sogar den Befehl hatte, im Notfall auch Gewalt gegen andere Zauberer einzusetzen, schien er insgeheim beinahe zu hoffen, dass Sirius Black sich auf sein Territorium wagte.

Harry drehte sich langsam um sich selbst und fragte dann etwas seltsam »Das ist mein Zimmer?«, als er wieder bei ihr angekommen war.

»Fehlt was?«, fragte sie und sah sich selbst noch einmal um. Es war nicht großartig eingerichtet, aber sie hatten ein großes Himmelbett aufgestellt, an dessen Fußende Bitzer bereits Harrys Besen und Truhe abgestellt hatte, selbstverständlich einen Schrank, ihr Schreibtisch stand auch noch da und die Sitzecke mit den Sesseln, dem Sofa und dem Couchtisch hatten sie ebenfalls an Ort und Stelle gelassen.

»Willst du noch ein paar Bilder?« Das war das Einzige, was ihr einfiel. An den Wänden hing nur ein großer Gobelin, und wenn Harry das zu wenig war, konnten sie noch einige Gemälde oder Wandteppiche aus der Villa herbringen lassen. Das würde kein Problem sein. Aber der Junge schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

»Da geht es zum Balkon«, meinte sie schließlich, als er beharrlich schwieg. »Ist nicht groß, aber zum Starten und Landen reicht es, wenn ich mich nicht irre.« Sie selbst hatte es noch nie ausprobiert, aber für einen einigermaßen ordentlichen Flieger sollte es keine Schwierigkeit darstellen.

»Da hinten ist das Badezimmer«, erklärte sie und wies mit der Hand auf die Holztür in der einzigen nach innen gewölbten Wand im Raum. Sie fand es ein wenig unhöflich, dass er immer noch nichts sagte. Aber vielleicht war er wirklich nur schüchtern. Daran würde man arbeiten müssen.

Er ging ziellos im Raum hin und her und ließ sich dann auf seiner Truhe nieder, von wo aus er sie anstarrte. Er sah mehr als ein bisschen verloren aus. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ es über sich ergehen.

»Warum bin ich hier?«, fragte er plötzlich. Sie musste grinsen, als sie an all die möglichen Antworten auf diese Frage dachte. Leider war es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Harry irgendeinen der vielen Witze verstehen würde, die ihr dabei einfielen.

»Hmm«, machte sie dann nachdenklich. Es war einfach zu unwiderstehlich. Wann bekam man schon einmal so eine Einladung? »Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass wir alle gar nicht wirklich hier sind. Die Realität und wir darin existieren nur als Traum irgendeines wahnsinnig gewordenen Gottes, hmm, oder so ähnlich jedenfalls. Ein richtiges ›Warum‹ gibt es im Grunde genommen nicht. Aber was glaubst du, warum wir hier sind?«

Sie schaffte es nicht, ernst zu bleiben, als er ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf. »Quatsch«, beruhigte sie ihn lachend. »Ginny hat das eingefädelt. Haben dir die Weasleys nicht geschrieben und alles erklärt?«

»Ron hat geschrieben, aber viel erklärt hat er nicht«, gestand Harry. »Nur, dass sie nach Ägypten fahren und mich nicht abholen können, dass aber alles geregelt ist und ich den Rest der Ferien bei euch verbringen werde. Und dann kam ein Brief von Mr. Weasley, aber Onkel Vernon hat ihn sofort zerrissen, als er ihn zu Ende gelesen hatte. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er froh darüber ist, mich bald los zu sein und nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.«

»Der Mann mit dem Schnauzbart?« Der Muggel hatte wirklich keinen besonders netten Eindruck gemacht.

»Ja«, sagte Harry unbewegt, »das war Onkel Vernon.«

»Kein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse?«, fragte Luna, während sie zu einem der Sessel schlenderte und sich hineinfallen ließ.

Harry lachte bitter auf. »Nein, ist er nicht.«

Sie drehte sich in ihrem Sessel zu ihm um. »Setz dich zu mir!«, wies sie ihn an. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich durch den halben Raum hindurch mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er kam tatsächlich, was sie als gutes Zeichen nahm. Er nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, wirkte aber immer noch ein wenig missmutig. In seinen übergroßen Muggelkleidern sah er einfach armselig aus. Sie fühlte beinahe so etwas wie mütterliche Gefühle in sich aufkeimen.

»Wir müssen dir wirklich etwas Vernünftiges zum Anziehen besorgen«, informierte sie ihn. »Bis dahin könnten dir eigentlich meine Roben auch passen. Ich lass' dir von Bitzer was raussuchen.«

»_Was?_«, schrak der Junge auf. »D-Du bist … Ich werde bestimmt keine Mädchensachen –«

Sie kugelte sich in ihrem Sessel vor Lachen. Harry war wirklich unterhaltsam. Sie bedauerte nicht, dass sie ihren Dad überredet hatte, ihn aufzunehmen, auch wenn seine Anwesenheit ziemliche Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Experimenten machen würde. Allein was der heutige Tag bereits an Unterhaltung geboten hatte, machte das allemal wett.

»Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?«, fragte er ziemlich böse. Es war richtig niedlich, wie er sie durch seine Brillengläser wütend anfunkelte. Vielleicht lag Ginny doch nicht so daneben, was Harry anging. Auf seine Art war er fast schon süß.

»Ein bisschen«, gab sie zu, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. »Keine Angst, Bitzer besorgt schon keine Mädchenroben für dich.« Es sei denn, sie befahl es ihm ausdrücklich – was durchaus eine Überlegung wert war. So groß waren die Unterschiede bei manchen Roben nicht, und Harry würde es vielleicht nicht einmal merken. Aber ihrem Dad würde es nicht entgehen, und er würde es vermutlich nicht lustig finden. Mit leichtem Bedauern verabschiedete sie sich von dem Gedanken wieder.

»Los, lass uns runtergehen!«, schlug sie vor. »Bitzer hat bestimmt bald das Frühstück fertig.«

»Halt! Warte!«, rief Harry, und sie ließ sich wieder in ihren Sessel zurückfallen. »Was sind das für Regeln, von denen dein Vater vorhin gesprochen hat?«, wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

»Oh, nichts Besonderes.« Sie machte eine wegwerfende Geste. »Du darfst bloß nicht zu weit vom Turm weg, sonst hat er Anweisung, dich aufzuhalten. Aber der Radius ist so groß, dass es kaum stören dürfte. Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht zu weit wegfliegst. Außerdem darfst du den Kamin nicht benutzen, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Aber das geht eigentlich sowieso nicht. Dad hat ihn mit einem Passwort gesichert. Sirius Black und so weiter. Du weißt schon.«

»Sirius Black?«, fragte Harry verständnislos. »Der Ausbrecher? Der war doch erst heute früh in den Nachrichten.«

Luna runzelte die Stirn. »Heute? Er ist vor einer Woche ausgebrochen! Der _Daily Prophet_ war tagelang voll damit. Sogar Dad hat 'nen Artikel darüber gebracht. Immerhin der erste erfolgreiche Ausbruch aus Azkaban.«

»Azkaban?«, fragte der Junge. »Heißt das Gefängnis so?«

Luna hatte einen Moment lang den Verdacht, dass Harry sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte – als Vergeltung für vorhin gewissermaßen –, aber er machte ein so ahnungsloses Gesicht, dass sie den Gedanken gleich wieder verwarf.

»Azkaban ist das Zauberergefängnis«, erklärte sie. »Hast du nicht gewusst, wo dein Patenonkel einsitzt?«

»Mein – _was?_«

»Hmm, na ja«, korrigierte sich Luna, »wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist er natürlich nicht dein _Onkel_, sondern nur dein Pate. Aber irgendwie sind wir ja fast alle miteinander verwandt, mit den Blacks sowieso, nur meistens so weit entfernt, dass man –«

»Ich habe einen _Paten_?« Harry schien beinahe geschockt. »Im Gefängnis?«

»Er war im Gefängnis«, erinnerte Luna ihn geduldig. »Er ist letzte Woche ausgebrochen.« Es war, als würde sie mit der Wand sprechen. Jedenfalls saß Harry wie versteinert da, war sogar ein wenig blass geworden und gab keine Reaktion von sich. Nun, ganz offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt. Und das war entschieden seltsam.

»Komm!«, befahl sie ihm und stand auf. »Das ist eine lange und ziemlich komplizierte Geschichte. Nach dem Frühstück kann Großvater dir alles darüber erzählen. Er war noch am Leben, als sie Black verhaftet und eingesperrt haben.«

Harry starrte noch einen Moment lang blicklos ins Nichts, kam ihr dann jedoch langsam nach, als wäre er in Trance. Er tat ihr richtig leid. Das Frühstück würde ihn vielleicht ein bisschen beruhigen. Wenn er tatsächlich nichts von Sirius Black gewusst hatte, war es vermutlich doch ein kleiner Schock gewesen. Sie hätte ihm diese Sache schonender beibringen sollen, aber wie hätte sie auch ahnen sollen, dass der Junge derart ahnungslos war?

* * *

»Ich erwisch euch noch!«, rief Bill hinter ihnen her. »Wegrennen ist sinnlos!«

Das wusste George selbst, aber das hinderte weder Fred noch ihn, es trotzdem zu versuchen. Schwierig und von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt war ihre Flucht auch deshalb, weil sie vor Lachen ohnehin kaum Luft bekamen. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass sie es fast über die gesamte Schiffslänge geschafft hatten, ihren Vorsprung zu halten.

»Ich werde euch an die Krokodile verfüttern!«, schrie Bill hinter ihnen. Wenn er seinen Atem nicht dauernd für leere Drohungen verschwendet hätte, wären sie wahrscheinlich schon erledigt gewesen. Inzwischen hatten sie beinahe den Bug erreicht und waren damit weiter gekommen, als sie sich ausgerechnet hatten.

»Du wirst alt!«, rief Fred über die Schulter zurück.

»Und schlanker warst du auch schon mal!«, schloss sich ihm George lachend an.

Vielleicht hätten sie es sogar noch ein Stück weiter geschafft, aber da tauchte unvermittelt ihr zweites Opfer vor ihnen auf und schickte ihnen einen Stolperfluch entgegen.

»Gut gemacht, Percy!«, gratulierte ihm Bill, während sie über das Deck purzelten. Als ein Schatten auf sie fiel und über ihnen die wütenden Gesichter von Bill und Percy aufragten, begannen sie wie auf Kommando wieder loszulachen. Der Anblick der beiden war auch zu komisch, um ernst zu bleiben.

»Ihr macht das sofort wieder rückgängig!«, schrie Percy mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Er war fast schon hysterisch. Natürlich mussten sie nur noch mehr lachen.

»Das werden sie«, sagte Bill mit beunruhigender Gelassenheit.

»Zwing uns doch!«, forderte Fred ihren nunmehr kahlgeschorenen Bruder auf.

»Mum gefällt dein neuer Haarschnitt bestimmt!«, stellte George beinahe ernsthaft fest.

»Und Penelope wird sich auch freuen«, fuhr Fred an Percy gewandt fort. »Zumindest sieht man dir den Langweiler nicht mehr von weitem an.«

»Ihr zwei solltet uns lieber dankbar sein!«, behauptete auch George grinsend. »Das ist doch die beste Lösung für alle Beteiligten.«

»Ach, Bruderherz«, sagte Fred traurig zu ihm, »gib es auf. Wir werden auf ewig missverstanden bleiben. Selbst wenn wir aus den edelsten, menschenfreundlichsten und selbstlosesten Motiven heraus –«

Fred stieß einen Schrei aus, als er in die Luft gerissen wurde und plötzlich zehn Meter jenseits der Reling schwebte. Bill hatte offensichtlich die Geduld verloren, aber vielleicht war ihm die »Selbstlosigkeit« auch zu dick aufgetragen gewesen.

»Wenn ich nicht in einer Minute meine Haare wiederhabe, wird jemand ein kleines Morgenbad im Nil nehmen.«

George glaubte nicht, dass Bill seinen Bruder tatsächlich ins schmutzigbraune Nilwasser tauchen würde. Trotzdem musste er ziemlich stinkig sein, wenn er sich überhaupt zu so einer Drohung hinreißen ließ. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht klug, ihn weiter zu provozieren. Nur für den Fall.

»Ich warte«, sagte Bill ungeduldig, während er seinen Zauberstab auf den über dem Nil baumelnden Fred gerichtet hielt.

George seufzte theatralisch und meinte: »Na gut, wir geben uns geschlagen.«

Er trat hinter Percy, der jedoch herumfuhr, statt stillzuhalten. »Wehe du machst irgendwelchen Blödsinn!«, warnte sein Bruder ihn mit schmalen Augen. »Ich weiß ein paar Sachen, die Mum bestimmt brennend interessieren würden. Ihr zwei solltet das besser nicht noch einmal vergessen!«

George presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Es war so typisch Percy, jeden kleinen Scherz gleich mit einer Drohung zu beantworten. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, raffte er unsanft die lange Mähne Bills, die nun Percys Streberhaupt zierte, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, hielt diesen fest umklammert und berührte ihn mit dem eigenen Zauberstab.

»_Retonsu!_«, flüsterte er, und Bills langer Haarschopf löste sich wie von selbst. Percy fingerte gleich panisch in seiner Frisur herum, aber selbstverständlich war alles wieder wie vorher. Fred und er waren schließlich keine Stümper.

Er hielt den losen Pferdeschwanz nun an Bills klägliche Stoppelreste und nach seinem »_Pilpilcrin!_« wand sich Haar um Haar an seinen alten Platz zurück und verschmolz wieder mit dem verbliebenen Rest.

»Fertig!«, gab er schließlich Bill Bescheid. »Ist so gut wie neu.«

Auch Bill befingerte erst misstrauisch seine Mähne, bevor er Fred wieder an Bord holte und unsanft auf dem Deck absetzte.

»Das werdet ihr noch bedauern!«, kündigte er ihnen an.

George verbeugte sich ironisch. »Wir stehen jederzeit zur Verfügung.«

»Einfach das nächste Mal früher aufstehen!«, rief ihm Fred hinterher, während Bill bereits wieder abzog. Dann stand er auf und kam zu George herüber.

»Denkst du, er hat schon was geplant?«, fragte Fred.

»Würd' ich drauf wetten«, bestätigte George grinsend. »Wir sollten heute Nacht abwechselnd schlafen.«

Fred überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. »Wo bleibt da der Spaß?«

»Auch wieder wahr«, musste George zugeben. Es konnte nicht schaden, sich überraschen zu lassen. Manchmal hatte Bill geradezu geniale Einfälle, wenn es um Streiche ging. Und Fred und er waren immer bereit, noch etwas dazuzulernen.

Sie schlenderten wieder zurück, da sie bisher noch nicht gefrühstückt hatten. Bills und Percys Wutschreie hatten sie erreicht, als sie sich gerade an den Tisch gesetzt hatten. Als sie wieder im Frühstückssaal auftauchten, als wäre gar nichts geschehen, sahen die anderen Gäste zu ihnen her, und ihre Mum begrüßte sie mit einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln. Ihr Dad grinste ihnen über den Rand seiner Zeitung heimlich zu, selbst Ron zeigte den erhobenen Daumen, und Charly, der mit Ginny am Nebentisch saß, hieß sie mit Schulterklopfen willkommen, während sie auf den Stühlen rechts und links von ihm Platz nahmen.

»Das war Klasse!«, sagte er. »Bill sah noch nie so gut aus. Und Percy erst!«

Zwei Toastscheiben trafen ihn fast gleichzeitig am Hinterkopf. Eine war bereits gebuttert. Hinter ihnen wies ihre Mum Percy und Bill zurecht, während Charly nur lachte und die harten Brotscheiben gezielt zurückwarf. Der Blick ihrer Mum war mörderisch, und sie zischte ihnen drohend zu, dass sie, wenn sie sich nicht sofort allesamt benähmen, den Rest der Ferien in ihren Kabinen verbringen würden. Auch Ginny schien ihren kleinen Streich zu missbilligen.

»Wenn ihr so etwas jemals bei mir versucht, seid ihr tot«, teilte sie ihnen gelassenen mit. Ihr Ton war dabei so nüchtern und sachlich, dass George ihre schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten nur bewundern konnte. Wenn Ginny so weitermachte, würde sie bald besser sein als er.

Ein Hem-Djedi kam an ihren Tisch und brachte noch einen Korb mit Toast und Brötchen. George waren die Viecher unheimlich. Angeblich hatte sie irgendein ägyptischer Zauberer schon vor langer Zeit als Diener gezüchtet. Ihre schwarzen Facettenaugen und der lange starre Rüssel waren seltsam genug, aber darüber hinaus sahen sie wie grobe Strichmännchen aus, die ein nicht allzu begabtes Kind mit schwarzer Tinte auf ein Pergament geschmiert hatte. Sie schienen nur aus Knochen und Gelenken zu bestehen, über die sich eine lederartige dunkle Haut spannte. Außerdem stolzierten sie wie große Vögel. Ihre Knie gingen nach hinten statt nach vorne, und dass sie keinen Laut von sich gaben, machte sie nicht sympathischer. Bill hatte ihnen zwar versichert, dass sie vollkommen harmlos waren und schon seit Jahrtausenden als Diener eingesetzt wurden – genauso wie Hauselfen daheim –, aber George wurde trotzdem das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie irgendetwas planten und nur auf den richtigen Moment warteten, um zuzuschlagen. Nun ja, nicht viel anders als Hauselfen, insoweit hatte Bill womöglich recht.

George griff nach einer Toastscheibe. Die übrigen Passagiere konzentrierten sich ebenfalls wieder auf ihr Frühstück und hörten auf, die zwei Weasley-Tische mehr oder weniger unauffällig zu beobachten. Inzwischen sollten sie an morgendliche Tumulte gewöhnt sein, fand George. Er machte sich ein Marmeladentoast und ließ seinen Blick dabei durch den Raum schweifen. Er blieb nur einen ganz kurzen Moment am Tisch der Schweizer hängen, bevor er sich zwang, wieder wegzusehen.

Sie waren nah genug, dass hin und wieder ein Brocken Italienisch von ihren Gesprächen an ihren Tisch herüberdrang. Die Eltern waren langweilig, aber die beiden Kinder waren ungefähr so alt wie sie. Natürlich gab es noch andere Leute in ihrem Alter an Bord, aber es waren nicht viele und keine, die so blond, braungebrannt und gutaussehend waren. Andrea und Giorgia hießen die beiden. Und sie waren ebenfalls Zwillinge. George hatte das zuerst für einen Witz gehalten, aber Fred hatte es vor ein paar Tagen bestätigt bekommen, als er am Pool versucht hatte, mit Giorgia ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie hatte ihn natürlich abblitzen lassen, was aber vielleicht auch an einem nicht sehr professionell ausgeführten Übersetzungszauber gelegen haben mochte. Zumindest hing Fred dieser Theorie an, während George eher vermutete, dass die Anmache seines Bruders nicht ganz nach dem Geschmack des Mädchens gewesen war.

Beunruhigenderweise gelang es ihm im Gegensatz zu Fred nicht, irgendetwas an Giorgia zu finden, obwohl er sich Mühe gegeben hatte. Andrea dagegen … Vielleicht hatte er insgeheim doch gehofft, dass die seltsame Geschichte mit Simon nur ein Ausrutscher war; ein kleines Versehen, eine einmalige Sache, die nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er prinzipiell und grundsätzlich weiterhin auf Mädchen stand. Inzwischen kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er das jemals wirklich getan hatte, und der Grund für diese Zweifel hieß ausgerechnet Andrea. Die Schicksalsgötter mussten wirklich drauf sein. Womöglich hätte er ihren Sinn für Humor eher teilen können, wenn er nicht pausenlos als Zielscheibe für ihre Verarsche hätte herhalten müssen. Wie konnte man einen Jungen überhaupt »Andrea« nennen? Hatten seine Eltern nicht mehr alle Eulen im Pferch? Italienisch hin, italienisch her, man gab seinem Sohn keinen Mädchennamen!

Dennoch, irgendwie passte es auch wieder. Andrea war nicht einfach attraktiv oder sexy, er war überwältigend. Dagegen konnte Simon nicht anstinken, so viel stand fest. Natürlich war es hoffnungslos. Dieser Junge hatte ihn noch nie auch nur angesehen. George hatte ihn inzwischen lange genug beobachtet. Einige Male war es ziemlich peinlich geworden. Vor kurzem hatte er ihm ein paar Minuten lang beim Schwimmen im Pool zugesehen. Und hatte danach selbst noch eine ganze Weile im Wasser bleiben müssen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und den Pool verlassen konnte. So viel zu seiner Selbstkontrolle. Am Abend hatte er sich dann unter der Dusche einen runtergeholt, aber noch in der gleichen Nacht war er aus einem Traum erwacht, dessen Ergebnis ihn veranlasst hatte, seine Unterhose zu wechseln. Glücklicherweise hatte Fred fest geschlafen und nichts mitbekommen. Er musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass selbst die wenigen bruchstückhaften Traumbilder, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte, es wert gewesen waren.

»Wo legen wir morgen eigentlich an?«, unterbrach Fred seine Grübelei.

Charly, an den die Frage gerichtet gewesen war, überlegte. »Kalan…, äh irgendwas, oder? Ein Zaubererdorf jedenfalls. Dann eine Tagestour auf Flugsphingen zum Schlachtfeld vom Samut, wo sich noch echte Riesenskarabäen und Skelettkrieger rumtreiben.« Er drehte sich um. »Stimmt doch, Bill, oder?«

George achtet nicht mehr auf Bills Antwort, denn in diesem Augenblick stand die Schweizer Familie auf. Er verfolgte ihren Abgang so unauffällig, wie es nur möglich war, ohne sich etwas entgehen zu lassen. Andrea trug weiße Shorts und ein weißes T-Shirt und sah einfach göttlich aus. Sogar und besonders, wenn er einem den Rücken zuwandte. Bei Mordred, er hatte einen tollen Hintern, keine Frage. Ein wirklich außergewöhnlich hübscher Hintern. Es war ein Glück, dass es zu heiß war, um in Roben herumzulaufen. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt gleich noch einmal geduscht, obwohl er das an diesem Morgen eigentlich schon erledigt hatte. Aber andererseits … einmal war keinmal, oder?

»Hab was in der Kabine vergessen«, sagte er kurzentschlossen zu Fred und stand auf, solange das noch ohne größere Probleme möglich war. »Bin gleich wieder da.«

Fred war mit Sicherheit noch eine Weile mit Frühstücken beschäftigt, und mehr als ein paar Minuten allein in ihrer Kabine würde er nicht brauchen. Ausführlich »duschen« konnte er ja heute Abend wieder. Warum musste dieser Junge auch so verdammt gut aussehen?

* * *

Der Hund mied das Licht der Straßenlaterne und hielt sich so weit wie möglich im Schatten, während er sich langsam dem Haus näherte. Etwas in ihm, irgendein Instinkt wusste es, noch bevor er vor der niedrigen Gartenmauer stand und erneut Witterung aufzunehmen versuchte. Der ganze lange Weg völlig umsonst. Seit fast zwei Wochen war er nun den Muggelstraßen gefolgt, hatte sich von Straßenfleisch ernährt, das die Autos der Muggel für ihn getötet hatten, war nur zwei Mal auf einem Bauernhof abseits der Straße in den Hühnerstall eingebrochen und hatte sich an frischem Fleisch gütlich getan, als er den Aasgeschmack und Benzingestank nicht mehr ertragen hatte, und wofür das alles?

Er hatte es schon geahnt, als er abends in die Straße eingebogen und auf der anderen Seite an dem Haus vorbeigestreunt war. Keine Auroren. Er hatte mit Auroren gerechnet. Es war nicht weit hergeholt, es brauchte kein Genie, um auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass er hier erscheinen würde. Und erst recht nicht, wenn man ihn für den Verräter hielt. Selbst wenn sie ihn für völlig wahnsinnig hielten – das musste es in ihren Augen doch nur wahrscheinlicher machen, dass er sein Patenkind aufsuchen würde. Aber keine Spur auch nur eines Aurors.

Es war eine verrückte Idee gewesen, von Beginn an, aber er hatte James' Sohn sehen wollen. Der Umweg war gewaltig, aber er hatte es tun müssen. Der Junge war nur ein kleines Baby gewesen, als er ihn Hagrid ausgehändigt hatte. Jetzt würde er gerade dreizehn geworden sein. Zwölf Jahre waren vergangen, in denen er sich in Azkaban dem Selbstmitleid und seiner Schuld hingegeben hatte. Aber er hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht. Und bis hierher war er auch gekommen, doch der Junge war nicht mehr da.

Noch einmal sog er die Luft ein, presste die Nase gegen den Boden, sprang sogar über die Mauer und schnüffelte im Garten, aber unter all den Gerüchen war kein bekannter. Vielleicht war es denkbar, dass er den Geruch nach all den Jahren vergessen hatte oder dass der Junge einfach nicht mehr so roch, wie er als Baby gerochen hatte – was wäre natürlicher gewesen? –, aber seine instinktive Gewissheit blieb. Harry war nicht hier.

Er musste nachdenken. Der Hund tapste hinter einen der Hortensiensträucher, duckte sich, und dann hockte Sirius Black auf dem Rasen. Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand sinken. Er war erschöpft und müde. Die ersten Tage nach seiner Flucht hatte er noch im Hochgefühl seiner wiedergefundenen Freiheit verbracht, aber der Gewaltmarsch quer durch halb Britannien hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Trotzdem hatte er sich lebendiger und besser gefühlt als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte wieder ein Ziel vor Augen gehabt. Wie zwölf Jahre unter Dementoren die Perspektive ändern konnten, war erstaunlich, dachte er bitter. Aber nun hatte sich bereits sein erstes Vorhaben in Freiheit als Irrweg erwiesen. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass sie den Jungen wegschaffen würden. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht, wie so oft. Einfach nicht nachgedacht.

Wenigstens war zu hoffen, dass sie James' Sohn in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Dann war er auch außer Peters Reichweite. Aber konnte er sich dessen gewiss sein? Niemand außer ihm wusste von der Ratte, also würde niemand Harry vor Peter schützen wollen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass der Verräter ihm in nächster Zukunft etwas antun würde, dazu hätte er schon lange Gelegenheit gehabt, aber trotzdem war der Gedanke beinahe unerträglich. Peter frei. Erst einmal wieder in Hogwarts war der Junge ihm hilflos ausgeliefert, wann auch immer sich der Verräter zum Handeln entschließen mochte. Und er war der Einzige, der davon wusste.

Verzweiflung konnte ihm schon lange nichts mehr anhaben, und in diesem Augenblick war er dankbar dafür. Er konnte sich von ihr verschlingen lassen, ohne sie zu fürchten. Auch für diese Lektion musste er den Dementoren dankbar sein. Er konnte sich damit abfinden, allein zu sein. Der Einzige, der ihm hätte eine Hilfe sein können, der Einzige, der ihm vielleicht geglaubt hätte, der Einzige, der außer ihm Peter in seiner Rattengestalt erkennen würde, war Remus. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich Remus jetzt aufhielt.

Sirius starrte auf seine Hände. Selbst seine Finger wirkten ausgezehrt und kraftlos, zitterten leicht, als wäre er ein alter Mann. Und seine Hände waren leer. Er hätte beinahe gelacht. Er hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Oh, die Vorstellung, Peter mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen, hatte etwas für sich, aber wie groß waren die Aussichten darauf, wenn er auf die wenigen schwächlichen Zauber angewiesen war, die er ohne Stab ausführen konnte? Wieder hatte er nicht nachgedacht. Es ging nicht nur um seine Rache. Peter musste auf jeden Fall unschädlich gemacht werden. Wer sagte ihm, dass die Ratte ihren Stab nicht dabeihatte?

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, wütend auf sich selbst. Hatten die Dementoren es doch geschafft, seinen Verstand zu verwirren? Hatte er tatsächlich als Hund nach Hogwarts spazieren wollen, Peter suchen und ihm den dreckigen Rattenschädel abbeißen wollen? Einfach darauf hoffen, dass niemand ihn aufhielt, dass der Verräter sich nicht wehren würde, dass niemand wagen würde, sich seinem gerechten Zorn entgegenzustellen – war er tatsächlich so wahnsinnig gewesen? Offensichtlich. Er war auch verrückt genug gewesen, Harry sehen zu wollen, nicht wahr? Und während des ganzen Weges quer durch das halbe Land war ihm nicht ein Mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass der Junge nicht mehr hier sein würde. Er konnte ein zynisches Glucksen nicht unterdrücken. Er war zu einer lächerlichen Gestalt geworden. Nein, er hatte sich selbst dazu gemacht. Doch das würde nun ein Ende haben, schwor er sich.

Aber was sollte er tun? Was _konnte_ er tun? Die Frage wand sich wie eine giftige Schlange durch sein Gehirn. Selbstverständlich wusste er, was er hätte tun können. Er hatte den Gedanken nur mit aller Macht verdrängt. Er wusste, wo und wie er an einen Zauberstab kommen konnte – und mehr. Doch in dieser Richtung lagen die Schatten einer Vergangenheit, an die er sich niemals hatte erinnern wollen. Sechzehn war er gewesen, sechzehn Jahre hatte es gedauert, bis er diesem Ort hatte entfliehen können. Ein Entkommen, das auf seine Weise schwerer und schmerzhafter gewesen war als seine Flucht aus Azkaban. Er wollte sich diesen Schatten nicht stellen. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals zurückzukehren. Aber damals war er sechzehn gewesen. Im Hier und Jetzt gab es Notwendigkeiten. Es würde eine hässliche Erfahrung werden; eine, die er um fast jeden Preis vermieden hätte, wenn ihm eine andere Wahl geblieben wäre. Aber er hatte diese Wahl nicht, so wie es aussah. Er musste es tun, seine Alternativen waren nichtvorhanden. Remus wäre ein Ausweg gewesen, aber er konnte sich nicht auf eine jahrelange, womöglich ergebnislose Suche durch das ganze Land machen. Und so grauenhaft der Gedanke auch war, er konnte nicht einmal davon ausgehen, dass der letzte seiner Freunde überhaupt noch lebte. So viele waren gestorben …

Und bald würde Peter sich in die Schar der Toten einreihen, versicherte er sich mit neuer Entschlossenheit. Es konnte nicht geduldet werden, dass die Taten des Verräters noch länger ungesühnt blieben und die Existenz dieser Ratte weiterhin eine stete Bedrohung für sein Patenkind war. Wenn es zum Erreichen seiner Ziele nötig war, dass er sich seiner Vergangenheit stellte, dann musste er das eben tun.

Ein halber Tagesmarsch nur lag zwischen ihm und seiner Kindheit und Jugend. Der Weg würde ihm länger und schwieriger werden, als die zweiwöchige Wanderung bis hierher, aber er würde ihn gehen. Was war er letzten Endes anderes als ein Black, der seinem alten Zuhause einen Besuch abstattete? Auch ein verhasstes Erbe konnte beansprucht werden, und er war nun das, was er niemals hatte werden wollen: das Oberhaupt des Schwarzen Hauses.

Zum Grimmauldplatz, dachte er, als er erneut zum Hund wurde. Zum Grimmauldplatz und darüber hinaus. Dorthin, wo die Schatten warten.


	7. As To Cast Myself Aside

**7****. As To Cast Myself Aside  
**(Slota Prow/Full Armour – Woven Hand)

* * *

Der Hund hörte die Menschen, bevor er sie riechen oder sehen konnte. Er wich dem Lichtkegel der nächsten Straßenlaterne aus und verharrte im Schatten einer Hauswand. Ein kräftiger Wind wehte durch die Straße, doch aus der falschen Richtung. Es war ihm unmöglich, ihre Witterung aufzunehmen. Er ließ seine Ohren spielen. Der Hund wusste, woher die tiefen, brummenden Menschenlaute kamen, aber noch immer konnte er niemanden sehen. Zwei verschiedene Stimmen waren da, aber sie bewegten sich nicht.

Auch die Menschen, zu denen die Stimmen gehörten, mussten sich im Schatten eines Hauseingangs verstecken. Oder sie benutzten Magie, um unentdeckt zu bleiben. Inzwischen hätte er sie längst sehen sollen. Auroren? Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht. Er versuchte, etwas von ihrem geflüsterten Gespräch zu erlauschen, obwohl es nie ganz leicht war, Menschenworte zu verstehen, aber sie waren zu weit weg. Und er war nicht nahe genug am Haus, um in Sicherheit zu sein. Es war zwar bereits in Sichtweite, aber er musste sich auch noch zurückverwandeln, bevor er auf die Magie des Hauses zurückgreifen konnte.

Sollte er es wagen, an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen? Darauf hoffen, dass sie sein Geheimnis nicht kannten und ihn für einen herumstreunenden Straßenköter hielten? Sollte er versuchen, von der anderen Seite heranzukommen? Wie viele Auroren mochten sie zur Überwachung abgestellt haben? Um alle Zugänge zum Grimmauldplatz unter Beobachtung zu halten, wäre ein Dutzend Auroren nötig gewesen.

Er beschloss, es erst über eine andere Straße zu versuchen. Wenn sie noch nichts von ihm wussten, war es bedeutend besser, sich auch jetzt nicht zu verraten, und falls sie sein Geheimnis kannten, war es zu gefährlich, sich offen zu zeigen.

Er kehrte um und tappte an der Hauswand entlang wieder zurück. Sobald er sicher war, außer Sichtweite zu sein, verfiel er in einen leichten Trab. Auf seinem Weg um den Block begegneten ihm nur eine Handvoll Menschen. In dieser heruntergekommenen Nebenstraße war vom Nachtleben Londons nicht viel zu spüren, auch wenn man nicht einmal hundert Schritte gehen musste, um mitten im Rotlichtbezirk von King's Cross zu stehen. In einer schmalen Seitengasse waren eine Hure und ihr Freier zugange. Er roch es und hörte das dumpfe Keuchen des Mannes. In einem der Hauseingänge saß ein Junkie, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, als er vorüberstrich. Der Hund schenkte all dem keine Beachtung.

Endlich erreichte er die Straße, die auf die andere Seite des Grimmauldplatzes führte. Er verlangsamte seinen Trab, lauschte, nahm Witterung auf, aber konnte nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Nun stand er gegen den Wind. Die Gerüche waren vielfältig. Menschlicher Müll, Duftmarken von einer nahen Straßenlaterne, der allgegenwärtige Odem der Autos, die Abgase, das Plastikaroma der Reifen. Er ging weiter, bis er auch die Spuren der zwei Menschen deutlich aus dem Luftstrom filtern konnte; ein Mann und eine Frau. Ihr Geruch sagte ihm nicht, ob es sich um Zauberer oder Muggel handelte, aber es war verdächtig, dass sie immer noch da waren.

Er wechselte rasch auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. Er hoffte darauf, dass die beiden Menschen, falls es sich tatsächlich um Auroren handelte, durch ihr Gespräch zu abgelenkt waren, um ständig aufmerksam zu sein. Vermutlich waren sie gelangweilt, und wenn er Glück hatte, warfen sie nur gelegentlich einen Blick auf das Black-Haus. Er huschte von Hauseingang zu Hauseingang, immer darauf gefasst, gleich entdeckt zu werden und einen Ruf zu hören, der ihn aufforderte, stehenzubleiben, aber er gelangt unbehelligt bis zum Haus, das gegenüber Nummer 14 lag. Der Hund spürte die Bannzauber bis ins Mark seiner Knochen, und die Haare in seinem Nacken sträubten sich. Er war nahe genug.

Mit brennenden Augen starrte er aus dem Schatten des Hauseingangs hinüber zu Nummer 12. Woher der Hass kam, den er bei dem Anblick der abweisenden Backsteinfront des Hauses empfand, wusste er nicht. Doch als sich eine Sekunde später Sirius Black in den Schatten kauerte, zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Zu viele Erinnerungen hatte er an dieses Haus. Und seine Bewohner. Er war versucht, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen, um sich davon abzulenken, doch Schmerz würde ihn kaum auf andere Gedanken bringen. Schmerzen waren zu sehr Teil seiner Erinnerung an dieses Haus. Er atmete einige Male tief durch. Er durfte jetzt nichts falsch machen. Der Eingang zu Nummer 12 war höchstens fünfzehn Meter weit weg; seine Verbindung mit dem Haus der Blacks war seit über fünfzehn Jahren vergangen und nicht mehr erneuert worden. Beides war in diesem Augenblick jedoch viel zu nahe. Wenn seine Aufgabe nicht gewesen wäre …

Er riss sich vom Anblick der Hausfassade los und starrte zu Boden. Er durfte jetzt nicht versagen. Und er war nicht so weit gekommen, um sich auf den letzten Metern aufhalten zu lassen. Weder von seiner Angst noch von Auroren. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf die Schutzzauber des Hauses, deren Ausläufer er bereits spürte.

»Domo atra dominor«, flüsterte er. Er erschauerte, als er das kalte Tasten und Sondieren der Magie fühlte. Er war bisher nur formell Oberhaupt des Hauses, doch er hatte den Ruf gespürt, als seine Mutter gestorben war. Einer der wenigen Momente in Azkaban, bei denen ihm das Vergehen der Zeit außerhalb seiner Zelle bewusstgeworden war. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum sie ihn nicht enterbt hatten. Grund genug hatte er ihnen gegeben, und er hatte es mit Freuden getan. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Endlich schienen die Schutzzauber zufrieden. Er fühlte, wie sie ihn akzeptierten und sich seinem Willen unterwarfen. Er verspürte keinen Triumph dabei, nur eine beinahe gleichgültige Genugtuung. Jetzt musste er nur noch unbemerkt ins Haus gelangen, aber das war machbar.

»Caligo noctu!«, befahl er leise den Bannzaubern. Er lehnte sich tiefer in den Schatten des Hauseingangs zurück und wartete. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die ersten Nebelschwaden aufstiegen. Zuerst schien es wie gewöhnlicher Nebel. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Doch bald lag der gesamte Grimmauldplatz unter einem dichten Schleier – ungeachtet des steten Windes, der weiterhin durch die Straßen fegte. Er duckte sich und machte sich bereit. Als die Schwaden höher stiegen und die Straßenlaternen erreichten, flackerten diese kurz auf und verloschen dann. Der Nebel wurde schlagartig schwarz.

Er war halb über die Straße, als ein Ruf vom anderen Ende des Platzes erschallte. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern hastete im Schutz des schwarzen Nebels weiter auf den Eingang seines Elternhauses zu. Als er die Stufen hinaufstolperte, erklangen hinter ihm wieder Schreie, aber die Dunkelheit musste für Nicht-Blacks noch undurchdringlicher sein als für ihn. Es war nahezu ausgeschlossen, dass sie ihn sehen konnten. Er packte die Schlange des Türklopfers und befahl ihr: »Aperto!«. Es klickte mehrfach, rasselte dann, und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür knarrend. Er hatte diese Geräusche immer verabscheut. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, darüber länger nachzudenken. Rasch schlüpfte er durch den sich öffnenden Spalt und drückte die Tür hinter sich sofort wieder ins Schloss. Er hatte es geschafft. Nicht einmal eine Armee von Auroren würde die Schutzzauber des Hauses überwinden. Nicht schnell – und nicht, ohne Verluste hinnehmen zu müssen.

Der schwarze Nebel draußen verhinderte, dass das Licht der Straßenlaternen durch die Fenster fiel. Die Dunkelheit war undurchdringlich, und ein Teil von ihm war froh darüber, während ein anderer Teil vor Panik am liebsten geschrien und um sich geschlagen hätte. Die Luft roch modrig, und es war vollkommen still im Haus. Er stand gegen die Haustür gelehnt und wartete. Minute um Minute verstrich, während nichts geschah. Langsam senkte sich der Nebel vor den Fenstern wieder und ließ das schwache Schimmern der Straßenlaternen herein. Noch immer war nicht viel zu erkennen, aber die Umrisse der Eingangshalle waren nun zu erahnen.

Sirius tastete sich an der Wand entlang, bis seine Finger den Hebel fanden. Er öffnete die Zufuhr und hörte gleich darauf das vertraute Zischen des ausströmenden Gases. Die Wandlampen flammten nacheinander hörbar auf und verbreiteten ihr gedämpftes Licht in der Eingangshalle. Die Schlangenköpfe des Kronleuchters folgten kurz darauf, ohne dass es viel heller geworden wäre.

Das Haus war heruntergekommen. Die Tapeten schälten sich von den Wänden, Staub und Spinnweben beherrschten die Ecken, und der Kronleuchter war von ihnen vollständig eingehüllt. Etwas raschelte in den Vorhängen neben ihm, und er trat sicherheitshalber einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück. Alles war noch trostloser, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. War er so lange weg gewesen?

Im diffusen Schein des Gaslichts glaubte er, verwischte Spuren im Staub auf Boden und Teppich ausmachen zu können. Er ging ein Stück weiter in die Halle, um sich zu vergewissern, blieb aber abrupt stehen, als er das Gemälde sah. Ein Porträt seiner Mutter. Da stand sie: lebensgroß, schmucklos und in schwarzem Ornat, wie sie es zu Lebzeiten immer getragen hatte. Aufrecht, Schultern nach hinten, die Hände locker über dem Schoß gefaltet; das faltige, vergilbte Gesicht trotz der geschlossenen Augen eine perfekte Verkörperung strenger, ernster Gleichgültigkeit: Walburga Black.

Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geworden. Der Hass, den er fühlte, brauchte einen Moment, bis er den Schrecken verdrängt hatte. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu schließen, aber als er sie wieder öffnete, war sie immer noch da – wie in einem seiner Alpträume. Nur ein Bild, versuchte er sich einzureden. Seine Mutter war tot, hatte endlich den letzten boshaften Atemzug getan und war nun die stinkende Leiche, die sie innerlich schon lange gewesen war. Doch seine Beine hatten einen eigenen Willen und trugen ihn Schritt für Schritt durch die Eingangshalle, bis er vor ihrem Porträt stand und ihr direkt in die hässliche gelbe Fratze starrte. Alles kam wieder zurück: die Erinnerung an seine Kindheit, Gleichgültigkeit, Enttäuschung, Verachtung und letztlich nur noch glühender Hass – das waren die einzigen Gefühle, die sie ihn jemals hatte spüren lassen. Wie ein Dementor hatte sie das Glück aus ihm herausgesaugt. Seine Mutter hatte den Wächtern von Azkaban in nichts nachgestanden. Im Gegenteil, ihre Lektionen waren nachdrücklicher und schmerzhafter gewesen.

»Du dreckige alte Hexe!«, würgte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und als sie plötzlich die Augen aufriss, zuckte seine Faust hoch und schlug ihr mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz brachte ihn fast augenblicklich wieder zu Verstand. Was tat er hier? Auf ein Stück Leinwand und die dahinterliegende Mauer einschlagen. Hatte er den Verstand verloren?

»D-Du?« Die Fassungslosigkeit in ihrer Miene war beinahe komisch, aber sie war nur von kurzer Dauer. »Du wagst es, Niederträchtiger? Du elender Verräter wagst es, das Haus deiner Vorfahren mit deiner Anwesenheit zu besudeln?«

Das Spiel kannte Sirius. »Hallo, liebe Mutter«, sagte er, verbeugte sich spöttisch und setzte das provozierende Grinsen auf, dass sie so gehasst hatte. »Wie gefällt es dir als Wurmfutter? Ich habe gehört, sie haben deinen Kadaver erst verscharrt, als die Krähen ihm bereits die Augen herausgepickt hatten. Eine Schande, nicht wahr?«

Er hatte in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung, ob die alte Hexe ein traditionelles Black-Begräbnis bekommen hatte, aber vermutlich wusste ihr Porträt das genauso wenig. Seine Unterstellung wurde von einem schrillen Wutschrei belohnt, und das war alles, worauf er gehofft hatte.

»Abschaum!«, kreischte sie ihn an. »Schande meines Fleisches! Du bist unwürdig, den Namen Black zu tragen! Ehrloser Blutsverräter! Kreacher! Kreacher! Schaff dieses Ungeziefer aus meinem Haus! Kreacher!«

Sirius lachte sie aus. Die Freude, sie tot zu wissen, ließ das Gelächter sogar in seinen Ohren heiter und unbeschwert klingen. Doch das Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als tatsächlich der alte Hauself, nur mit einem schäbigen Lendenschurz bekleidet, die Treppe heruntergeschlurft kam. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sich in diesem heruntergekommenen Gebäude noch ein Hauself aufhielt.

Kreacher schien ihn zuerst nicht zu sehen. »Jawohl, Mistress, Kreacher kommt«, murmelte er vor sich hin. »Kreacher ist schon unterwegs.«

Erst auf der letzten Stufe sah Kreacher auf und erkannte ihn. Der Hauself bleckte die Zähne, stieß ein fauchendes Bellen aus und funkelte ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an.

»Der dreckige Blutsverräter ist zurückgekommen. Was will er hier? Warum verrottet er nicht in Azkaban? Was soll Kreacher nur tun?«

»Wirf ihn zurück in die Gosse, aus der er gekrochen ist!«, befahl das Porträt. »Hörst du, Kreacher? Entferne diesen Schandfleck aus meinem Haus!«

Kurz befürchtete Sirius, dass der Hauself ihr gehorchen würde, aber dann ließ Kreacher die bereits erhobenen Hände wieder sinken.

»Kreacher kann nicht«, murmelte er bedauernd, fast weinerlich. »Oh, meine arme Mistress. Kreacher kann das nicht. Er ist ein dreckiges Schwein, aber Kreacher darf nicht. Er ist nichts wert, aber arme Mistress, armer Master Regulus, alle tot. Er hätte an ihrer Stelle sterben sollen, ja, das wäre besser gewesen, aber …« Der Hauself unterbrach seine Klage und starrte ihn wieder misstrauisch an, während das Porträt weiterschimpfte. »Was will der abscheuliche Blutsverräter hier? Das Andenken seiner ehrwürdigen Vorfahren beschmutzen, nichts weiter. Was kann Abschaum wie er sonst im Haus meiner armen Mistress wollen?«

»Mein Erbe beanspruchen«, erwiderte Sirius leichthin. Für einen kurzen Moment verstummte das Gekeife seiner Mutter und Kreacher schnaubte ungläubig.

»Er ist es nicht wert«, grummelte der Hauself. »Nichts ist er wert. Meine arme Mistress hat geschworen, dass er nicht ihr Sohn ist. Ein räudiger Wechselbalg, kein Tropfen des edlen Blutes derer von Black in seinen Adern.«

Das Porträt nutzte die Gelegenheit, Kreachers Worte mit einer neuen Schimpfkanonade zu untermauern.

»Wir werden sehen«, meinte Sirius nur. »Aber die Geschichte mit dem Wechselbalg klingt zu schön, um wahr zu sein.«

»Er war schon als Kind ein freches Schwein!«, kläffte ihm Kreacher hinterher, aber Sirius hatte sich bereits abgewandt. Er vergeudete nur Zeit, wenn er sich weiter mit dem Hauselfen und dem Porträt der alten Hexe abgab. Je länger er es hinauszögerte, umso schwerer würde es ihm fallen, seine eigentliche Aufgabe in Angriff zu nehmen. Der kurze Kontakt mit dem Bild seiner Mutter hatte gereicht, seine Entschlossenheit ins Wanken zu bringen. Statt sein Erbe anzutreten, hätte er am liebsten das Haus mit allem darin bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Doch die Notwendigkeit trieb ihn vorwärts. Seine persönlichen Wünsche würden zurückstehen müssen. Er versuchte, die Gedanken an seine verdammte Mutter zu verdrängen, und im Bewusstsein dessen, was ihm in Kürze bevorstand, gelang es ihm sogar – zumindest zum Teil.

Die Gaslichter im Gang zur Küche flammten ebenso anstandslos auf wie in der Eingangshalle. Er stieg vorsichtig die steinernen Stufen der steilen Treppe hinunter. Die Spinnweben hingen hier noch dichter und zahlreicher von der Decke und den Wänden. Er wischte sie angeekelt weg, bevor sie ihm ins Gesicht geraten konnten. Das große Küchengewölbe war, wenn möglich, noch verwahrloster als die Eingangshalle. Die von der Decke herabhängenden Töpfe und Pfannen waren von einem dichten Gespinst staubiger Spinnweben bedeckt, einige Türen der Küchenschränke hingen schief in den Angeln, die Staubschicht auf dem großen Holztisch schien zentimeterdick. Auf dem Boden zog sich deutlich eine Spur zu einer der Seitenkammern. Sie musste wohl von Kreacher stammen.

Hinter ihm erklangen neuerlich gemurmelte Beleidigungen und das Klatschen nackter Fußsohlen auf den steinernen Stufen der Treppen. Kreacher kam ihm nach. Wahrscheinlich, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er ging um den Tisch herum zu der kleinen Seitenkammer, die ihn weiter in die Tiefe bringen würde. Er riss die Tür auf und trat hinein, bevor ihn die Angst übermannen konnte. Als er sie wieder hinter sich schloss, sah er Kreachers ungläubiges Gesicht im Kücheneingang auftauchen.

Es war dunkel in der Kammer. Es war immer dunkel gewesen. Sie bot nur Platz für zwei Menschen, so klein war sie. Hier drinnen gab es kein Licht. Selbst ein Lumos verlöschte, sobald die Tür geschlossen war. Er hatte es versucht. Sechs Mal hatte ihn sein Vater mit hinunter genommen. Jedes Jahr, seit seinem elften Geburtstag. Wie hatte er es gehasst. Das Stolpern durch die Dunkelheit, die Gruft und alles, was damit zusammenhing. Den brennenden Schmerz. Er war gerade noch rechtzeitig geflohen.

Er versuchte, den Gedanken an die perverse Initiation, die ihm bevorstand, zu verdrängen, und flüsterte: »Descensu«. Von einer Bewegung der Kammer war nichts zu merken. Er hoffte fast, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, aber als er die Tür wieder öffnete, erblickte er nicht das Küchengewölbe, sondern starrte in das nahezu undurchdringliche Wallen des schwarzen Nebels. Wenn er ihn wieder nach oben schickte, würde das den Auroren nur bestätigen, dass in Nummer 12 etwas vorging, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Es war fast, als wolle ihn das Schicksal in eine bestimmte Richtung zwingen. Er hasste es, keine Wahl zu haben, aber alle anderen Auswege waren ihm verbaut. In letzter Zeit war das zu einem Dauerzustand geworden. Spätestens als er das Haus betreten hatte, war die Entscheidung gefallen gewesen. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr.

Er befahl den schwarzen Nebel wieder nach oben, hinauf zu den Auroren, die dieses Zeichen kaum würden übersehen können. Als sich der Nebel an die Oberfläche verzogen hatte, sah er einen kalten, schwachen Lichtschimmer an den Wänden des Ganges aufscheinen. Er machte einen großen Schritt über die erste Falle hinweg. Er hatte keine Angst, er könnte etwas vergessen haben. Jeder seiner sechs Besuche der Gruft hatte sich in seine Gedächtnis eingebrannt – grauenhaft lebendig war die Erinnerung, während er weiterging. Er presste seine Hand auf einen metallenen Dorn in der Wand und ließ ihn von seinem Blut kosten, was zwei Fallenzauber vor ihm deaktivierte. Der Schmerz war nur ein Vorgeschmack, nichts weiter.

Die vierte Falle löste er aus. Wer es nicht tat, würde beim Betreten des inneren Schreins sterben, hatte sein Vater gesagt, und Sirius hatte in diesem besonderen Fall keinen Grund, an seinen Worten zu zweifeln. Er hatte versucht, sich darauf vorzubereiten, aber als ihn der Fluch traf, stiegen ihm dennoch die Tränen in die Augen. An seinem gesamten Körper brannte die Haut wie Feuer. Es würde mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer werden. Er stolperte rasch weiter, bis er an die erste Kreuzung kam. Der Schmerz an seinen Fußsohlen machte das Gehen zur Qual. Der Gang öffnete sich zu einem Gewölbe, aus dem scheinbar drei Türen führten. Neben jeder der Türen war ein Hebel. Er beeilte sich, den mittleren zu ziehen. Die zugehörige Tür schwang auf, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Stattdessen lauschte er, und als er das erwartete Rumpeln in der Ferne hörte, lief er den Weg zurück, den er gerade gekommen war. Wieder an der ersten Kreuzung hastete er geradeaus weiter.

Dieser Seitengang machte einige Windungen, und noch ehe er den Schein des inneren Schreins erkennen konnte, kam der schwarze Nebel zurück. Der kalte Schimmer der Gangwände verschwand, und er stolperte durch völlige Dunkelheit auf sein Ziel zu. Es war, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen laufen. Als seine tastende Hand die steinerne Wand streifte, schrie er unwillkürlich auf, so stark war der Schmerz. Er humpelte weiter. Es war nur Schmerz, und er war kein Kind mehr. Er würde es überleben, wenn er sich nicht zu viel Zeit ließ. Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein.

Und dann trat er unvermittelt aus völliger Dunkelheit in den inneren Schrein. Kaum über die Schwelle, krümmte er sich zusammen. Es war, als würde er in Flammen stehen. Er schluchzte krampfhaft und die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, waren wie kochendes Wasser. _»Schwächling!«_, meinte er seinen Vater wieder verächtlich sagen zu hören, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er sehnte nur noch einen der Schatten herbei, damit seine Qual endlich aufhörte. Etwas strich über sein Gesicht. Wie Eis war die Berührung der körperlosen Gestalt. Alles Feuer wurde mit einem Mal aus ihm herausgesogen, und er fror nun bis ins Mark. Er richtete sich zitternd wieder auf. Der Schatten war sofort wieder verschwunden, wofür er dankbar war.

Der innere Schrein wirkte vollkommen unverändert seit seinem letzten Besuch, aber er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Ein einziges großes Felsengewölbe, umgeben von einem Säulengang. An der Decke leuchteten wie ferne Sterne einzelne Lichtpunkte, die sich im glatten Steinboden spiegelten. Ein grünliches, beinahe sanftes Leuchten kam von der fernen Mitte des Schreins, wo das Podest stand. Er hatte nun noch weniger eine Wahl als vorher, trotzdem ging er nur langsam darauf zu. Die Schatten huschten als grob menschenähnliche schwarze Fetzen aufgeregt durch den Säulengang, über die Decke des Gewölbes und gelegentlich durch das grüne Dämmerlicht um das Podest. Keiner berührte ihn, doch ihre bloße Anwesenheit jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Sie waren keine Dementoren, doch als er sie mit elf Jahren das erste Mal erblickt hatte, da hatte er sie für das Schlimmste gehalten, was es auf Erden gab. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war. Ob der Schatten seines Vaters unter ihnen war? Und der seiner Mutter? Vielleicht sogar der schwarze Geist seines Bruders. Bestimmt hatte sein Vater nicht lange überlegen müssen, ob Regulus es »wert« war, in die Geheimnisse der Blacks eingeweiht zu werden. Anders als bei ihm. Sirius bezweifelte, dass er den inneren Schrein je gesehen hätte, wenn er nicht der Erstgeborene und sein Vater nicht so konservativ, verbohrt und fanatisch der Familientradition verpflichtet gewesen wäre.

Seine Wanderung durch das Gewölbe wurde von immer mehr Schatten beobachtet, die wirr durcheinandertanzten, als wären sie ein aufgeregter Bienenstock kurz vor dem Schwärmen. Er hatte sich geschworen, nie hier unten zu enden. Ein Geist war eine Sache, Geister hatten kaum mehr Leben als Porträts, aber diese Kreaturen trugen, wenn sein Vater nicht gelogen hatte, einen echten Splitter der Seele ihrer Erschaffer in sich. Eine kümmerliche Art der Unsterblichkeit – selbst wenn sein Vater ihm ausnahmsweise die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Und falls er gewusst haben sollte, was diese Dinger wirklich waren, woran Sirius insgeheim immer gezweifelt hatte.

Er war nun nahe genug, dass er den Orb sah. Wie ein schwarzes, kugelrundes Nichts lag er in seiner Mulde auf dem steinernen Podest. Er schien völlig glatt, doch er reflektierte weder die Lichtpunkte an der Decke, noch warf er den geringsten Schimmer des grünen Dämmerlichts zurück. Er war wie ein Loch in der Welt, ein schwarzer Fleck ohne Tiefe, dessen Kugelform man eher erahnte als sah. Hunderte von Schattenfetzen umschwirrten inzwischen das Sphäroid wie flackernde schwarze Flammen. Er fragte sich kurz, ob er nicht endgültig wahnsinnig war, doch er sah keinen anderen Weg. Das Arsenal konnte nur vom Oberhaupt der Familie geöffnet werden, und solange er das Initiationsritual nicht hinter sich gebracht hatte, war er das lediglich vor dem Zauberergesetz. Dort, wo es zählte, nützte ihm das wenig. Magie ließ sich nicht auf legalistische Diskussionen ein.

Er rief sich noch einmal die einzelnen Schritte des Rituals ins Gedächtnis. Es musste schnell gehen, wenn er überleben wollte, das hatte ihm sein Vater Jahr um Jahr eingehämmert.

Er legte kurzentschlossen die Hände auf den Orb. Der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Er fühlt nichts, doch während sich die Kugel schwerelos aus dem Podest hob, stoben die Schatten zur Seite und bildeten einen weiten Kreis um ihn. Die Oberfläche des Orbs glitzerte plötzlich nass. Im grünen Dämmerschein war die Flüssigkeit schwarz, doch er wusste, dass es sein Blut war, das die Kugel nun einhüllte. Sein Herz schlug wild, als würde es merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, obwohl er noch immer keinen Schmerz verspürte. Er musste sich beeilen.

»Olim gens atra ex luce in umbras meabat.« Seine Stimme hallte hohl von den Wänden wieder. Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wann dieses »Einst« wohl gewesen war. Seit wann gingen die Blacks in die Schatten? Das gesamte Gewölbe schien nun gedrängt voll von den körperlosen Fetzen aus Dunkelheit. Hunderte, genug für viele Generationen von Blacks.

»Aliquando ex umbris reveniemus«, flüsterten Stimmen von allen Seiten auf ihn ein. Er hoffte, dass dies niemals Wirklichkeit werden würde, egal wie die Wiederkehr dieser Schatten auch aussehen mochte.

Trotzdem fuhr er fort: »Ita erit. Tantisper vobiscum in umbram meabo. Ita esto.«

Seine Knie wurden weich, doch seine Hände waren wie an dem Orb festgefroren. Plötzlich fühlte er den Schmerz, den er schon lange erwartet hatte. Etwas schien an und in seinem Körper zu ziehen und zu reißen, sein Herz hämmerte verzweifelt, er spürte ein heißes Stechen hinter den Augen und schrie auf. Ein schwarzes Gespinst wölbte sich von der Kugel weg und löste sich langsam von ihr. Wie ein dünnes, sanft im Wind wehendes Tuch schwebte es auf ihn zu … und durch ihn hindurch. Er fühlte große Kälte, aber der körperliche Schmerz verebbte augenblicklich. Er versuchte, sich umzudrehen, konnte aber seine Hände noch immer nicht vom Orb lösen.

Erneut hob ein Murmeln von allen Seiten an: »In umbris ex umbris consalutamus: Ave, domine ac princeps domus atrae!«

Herr und Fürst des Schwarzen Hauses. Er hätte gelacht, aber er hatte Angst davor. Jetzt zu lachen, wäre ein sicheres Zeichen gewesen, dass er doch noch den Verstand verloren hatte, oder?

»Domui atrae obligor«, flüsterte er stattdessen. Die Worte schmeckten schal auf seiner Zunge. »Et in umbris et sub luce astrorum solisque praeclara fideliter serviam. Peractum est.«

Er verachtete sich selbst, während er es aussprach. Dem Haus der Black treu dienen! Er! Was für ein Hohn. Das Einzige, was er nie gewollt hatte: Dem verdammten Schwarzen Haus die Treue schwören.

»Merum sempiternum!«, raunte der Chor unzähliger Stimmen um ihn herum. Langsam sank der Orb wieder in seine Mulde auf dem Podest. Sirius schwitzte und atmete stoßweise, als hätte er eine große Anstrengung hinter sich. Er sehnte den Augenblick herbei, wenn er die Hände endlich wieder von diesem blutsaugenden Ding nehmen konnte. Hoffentlich würde es dann nicht zu spät sein.

Im selben Moment, als er seine Finger von der Kugel losriss, flatterten die Schattenfetzen auf. Er sank geschwächt auf die Knie und konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie sie sich zu einem Wirbel vereinigten und ihn enger und enger umkreisten. Als ihn der Sturm der Schatten traf und durch ihn hindurchtoste, wurde ihm kalt wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Die frostige Aura der Dementoren war dagegen ein glühend heißer Wüstenwind. Die eisige Kälte der Schatten brannte sich durch seine Haut bis auf die Knochen. Sein ganzer Körper wurde taub und gefühllos. Sein Denken setzte aus. Er fühlte nur noch Eis und Agonie, die ihn auszubrennen schienen, bis nichts mehr von Sirius Black zurückblieb.

Und plötzlich war es vorbei. Er verspürte keine Kälte mehr, Schwäche und Taubheit verließen ihn, als wären sie nur ein Traum gewesen. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blinzelte überrascht in das Gewölbe des inneren Schreins. Die Schattenarmee war verschwunden. Erneut sah er nur gelegentlich eine Bewegung hinter dem Säulengang oder an der Decke. Der Mutterstein lag friedlich auf seinem Podest. Eine seltsame Ruhe erfüllte ihn.

Merum sempiternum. Toujours pur. Rein. Er musste plötzlich grinsen. Wenn sein Vater gewusst hätte … aber musste er es nicht gewusst haben? Und woher kam sein eigenes Wissen? Sein Grinsen gefror, doch seltsamerweise fühlte er keinen Schrecken. Wer hatte das Haus der Blacks begründet? Die Antwort stieg aus seinem Gedächtnis, als wäre sie immer schon da gewesen. Ein römischer Legionär, der genug vom Dienst in der Legion gehabt hatte. Sohn einer Hure und eines unbekannten Vaters, Söldner, Besatzer und Deserteur. Sirius war nicht einmal überrascht, so selbstverständlich erschien ihm die Antwort. Ihm war, als hätte er es seit jeher gewusst. Was geschah mit ihm?

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Auroren versuchten, in sein Haus einzubrechen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie es schaffen würden. Oder nicht? Er runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Anstrengungen waren nicht nur lebensgefährlich – für sie –, sondern auch nutzlos – oder würden es bald sein. Die Schutzzauber des Hauses reichten tiefer als bis in die Mauern. Die Blacks lebten hier, seit das zerstörte London zum ersten Mal wiederaufgebaut worden war. Die Grundfesten der Magie des Hauses waren doppelt so alt wie die der ältesten Schutzzauber von Hogwarts.

Er trat erneut an den Mutterstein und legte eine Hand auf ihn. Er hatte keine Angst, und der Stein erkannte ihn, wie er erwartet hatte. Er wusste, welche Worte er zu sprechen hatte, doch noch immer war es ihm ein Rätsel, woher dieses Wissen kam. Ein Rätsel, das warten konnte, bis er das Haus gesichert hatte.

»Pluteus aegidis! Praeside!«, befahl er mit fester Stimme. Der Mutterstein lag regungslos an seinem Platz, doch er fühlte die Magie, die aus ihm herausströmte und durch den Fels des Gewölbes und die Mauern des Hauses drang. Der Stammsitz ihrer Familie hatte durch die Jahrhunderte hindurch in seiner jeweiligen Form den Plünderungen der wilden germanischen Stämme, den Horden der Angeln und Sachsen und der Eroberung durch die Normannen standgehalten. Einige Dutzend Auroren, die das Zaubereiministerium womöglich aufbringen konnte, stellten keine echte Gefahr für diesen Ort dar.

Diese Sorge los, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe. Ein Zauberstab. Er würde mehrere im Arsenal finden. Und neue Möglichkeiten kamen ihm in den Sinn. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass er vorher nicht geahnt hatte, was im Arsenal auf ihn wartete. Nützliche Dinge, sehr nützlich Dinge. Doch er musste sein Gepäck leicht halten. Vielleicht der Reisemantel. Jedenfalls der Bannschneider. Die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Der Katzenring. Er würde sich das Ohr durchstehen müssen, aber es war vernünftig, sich immer einen Fluchtweg offenzuhalten. Hogwarts war gegen Apparition geschützt, und wahrscheinlich würde er irgendwann wieder auf Dementoren treffen. Bei diesem Gedanken unterbreitete ihm sein Gedächtnis einen neuen Vorschlag.

Er lächelte, während er den inneren Schrein verließ und sich raschen Schrittes auf den Weg ins Arsenal der Blacks machte. Fast wünschte er sich jetzt ein Wiedersehen mit den Dementoren herbei. Das Kästchen der Stürme würde sie lehren, sich mit einem Black anzulegen. Eine kurze, aber umso schmerzhaftere Lektion, wie er sie auch dem Verräter angedeihen lassen würde. Eine ungekannte Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, während er sich an der Kreuzung nach rechts wandte, dem Arsenal seines Hauses entgegen.

* * *

Luna beobachtete, wie Harry einen weiteren Baumstamm herbeischleppte. Sie verzichtete darauf, ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Er schien viel zu viel Spaß dabei zu haben, und außerdem war es nur von Vorteil, wenn er sich ein bisschen austobte. Zuerst hatte er sich ewig geziert, und jetzt war er begeistert bei der Sache. Wenn er sich beim Schach auch nur halb so sehr konzentriert hätte, wäre er ein ganz passabler Gegner gewesen.

Luna stand mitten im Fluss und musterte kritisch ihre bisherige Konstruktion. Ihr Dad hatte gemeint, dass Harry zu alt wäre, um Dämme zu bauen, aber ihr war nichts anderes mehr eingefallen. Der Junge war schwer zu beschäftigen. Das Einzige, was er anscheinend wirklich gern tat, war Fliegen. Mit Lesen war nicht viel, und Schach wurde ihm schnell langweilig, obwohl sie ihm immer einen Turm oder eine Leichtfigur seiner Wahl vorgab. Und Jungs bauten nun einmal Dämme, das war ein unumstößliches Faktum. Sie musste allerdings zugeben, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sich Harry so hineinsteigern würde.

»Luna! Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Hilfe?«, rief er ihr schließlich vom Ufer aus zu.

Sie winkte ab. »Nein danke! Kein Problem! Ich komm schon klar!«

Er warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, und sie lächelte unschuldig zurück. Er machte sich schimpfend daran, seinen Kampf mit dem Baumstamm wieder aufzunehmen und ihn allein weiterzuzerren. Manchmal war er einfach zu drollig.

Sie begann wieder, die bereits fertiggestellten Teilstücke des Damms mit Steinen aus dem Flussbett zu verstärken. Natürlich wäre alles viel einfacher und schneller gegangen, wenn sie ihre Zauberstäbe benutzt hätten, aber es machte so mehr Spaß. Außerdem dachte Harry nur selten daran, dass er zaubern konnte. Sie hatte ihn sogar daran erinnern müssen, dass er ruhig seine Zaubersprüche üben konnte, solange er bei ihnen zu Gast war.

Mit einem Platschen sprang Harry in den Fluss und zog den Baumstamm über die Uferböschung hinter sich her.

»Mehr in die Mitte?«, schlug sie kichernd vor, als ihm der Stamm aus den Händen rutschte und er ihn am Rand des Damms fallen ließ.

»Ach nein!«, blaffte er sie an. »Was du nicht sagst! Wäre ich nie selber drauf gekommen!«

Er nahm diese Damm-Bau-Sache wirklich ziemlich ernst, stellte sie befriedigt fest. Schwitzend und ganz rot im Gesicht zerrte er den Stamm weiter in den Fluss hinein. Wenn er sich weiterhin so verausgabte, würde sie sich den leichten Schlaftrank sparen können, den sie ihm heute Abend ins Butterbier hatte mischen wollen. Sie hatte sich das letzte Mal beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen bekommen, obwohl es ein völlig harmloser Trank war, der ihm bestimmt nicht geschadet hatte. Gesunder Schlaf war schließlich wichtig, wenn man noch im Wachstum war, oder?

Sie schaffte ein paar größere Brocken aus dem Flussgrund herbei und stabilisierte damit die neue Hauptverstrebung ihres Damms. Inzwischen staute sich tatsächlich ein bisschen Wasser oberhalb ihrer Konstruktion. Mit Ästen und Steinen würden sie den Damm natürlich niemals richtig abdichten können, aber das machte ja nichts.

»So kriegen wir das niemals dicht«, meinte Harry unvermittelt. »Wir bräuchten Lehm oder so. Zum Abdichten.«

Sie richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Lehm …? »Uferschlamm?« Sie bezweifelte, dass es viel bringen würde, aber ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. »Oder Grasbüschel?« Das Gras wuchs fast meterhoch, und wenn man genug davon nahm, konnte es vielleicht seinen Zweck erfüllen, oder?

Harry wirkte skeptisch, aber begann dann doch, am Uferrand zu wühlen und Schlamm- und Erdbrocken herbeizuschaffen. Trübe Wolken breiteten sich im Wasser aus, aber einen gewissen Effekt hatten seine Bemühungen. Sie kletterte aus dem Fluss und riss große Grasbüschel und alles mögliche andere Grünzeug aus, dass sie verdrehte, zusammenknotete und dann Harry zuwarf. Das erste Mal verfehlte sie nur knapp, aber beim zweiten Mal musste sich Harry so strecken, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich rücklings in den Fluss setzte.

»Hey!«, beschwerte er sich wütend. »Das war Absicht!«

Eine vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffenen Unterstellung! Das konnte er gar nicht wissen. »Ich bin ein Mädchen!«, erinnerte sie ihn. »Mädchen können nicht werfen, also kann es überhaupt keine Absicht gewesen sein!« Zur Sicherheit, falls er logischen Argumenten nicht zugänglich war, fügt sie hinzu: »Außerdem hat mich die Sonne auf dem Wasser geblendet!«

Er schnaubte nur und rappelte sich auf. Sehr viel nasser konnte er eigentlich nicht geworden sein. Auch ihre Robe war fast bis zum Rücken durchnässt, aber immerhin war es ziemlich warm und sie würden schnell wieder trocknen. Bitzer würde sich zwar bestimmt beschweren, vor allem über die Gras- und Schlammflecken auf den Roben, doch das tat er eigentlich immer.

Sie machten weiter. Während sie Grasbüschel und Zweige von den Büschen am Ufer erntete, verstärkte Harry ihren Damm mit Steinen und Schlamm. Sie waren bestimmt eine halbe Stunde beschäftigt, aber danach war ihr Wehr einigermaßen fertig. Viel dichter würden sie es nicht hinbekommen. Harry stieg aus dem Wasser und setzte sich ans Ufer. Sie ging zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihm ins Gras sinken. Der Flüsschen staute sich recht ordentlich, und langsam senkten sich die Schlammwolken, und das Wasser wurde wieder klar. Natürlich schwappte es inzwischen über den Rand ihres Damms. Es konnte nicht lange dauern, bis ihr Werk sich wieder auflöste, aber damit war zu rechnen gewesen.

»Ziemlich nutzlos, oder?«, meinte Harry und starrte versonnen auf den Damm. »Das hält nie.«

»Hmm …«, machte sie unverbindlich.

»Und kindisch«, setzte er mit gerunzelter Stirn hinzu.

Dem konnte man schlecht widersprechen. Aber Harry schien es nicht so ernst gemeint zu haben, denn er lächelte gleich wieder stolz auf ihr Werk hinunter. Er zog sich die schlammverspritzte Brille von der Nase und putzte sie an seiner Robe ab. Es war schade, dass er Ginny gehörte und dass Ginny ihre Freundin war. Er _war_ niedlich, wie er so dasaß und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den glitzernden Fluss anzwinkerte. Vielleicht konnte sie in ihm eine Art kleiner Bruder sehen? Einen kleinen Bruder zu haben, wäre nett gewesen. Nun, er war ein Monat älter als sie, also war »kleiner Bruder« eigentlich Unsinn, aber sie konnte ihn sich als großen Bruder noch weniger vorstellen. Dazu war er einfach zu …

Plötzlich sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln ein schwarzes Ding am gegenüberliegenden Ufer durch die Büsche streifen. Im ersten Moment bekam sie einen Schrecken, aber dann erkannte sie, dass es nur ein Hund war. Ein großer Hund. Riesig geradezu. Seltsam … Wie kam ein Hund hierher? Und wo war sein Besitzer? Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie waren immer noch innerhalb des Schutzkreises des Schwarzen Turms, und nichts und niemand sollte ihnen hier gefährlich werden können, aber Luna war trotzdem beunruhigt. Der Hund am anderen Ufer saß einfach nur da und starrte zu ihnen herüber. Sie stieß Harry an und stand langsam auf.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Harry und schob sich wieder die Brille auf die Nase. Sie wich vorsichtig zurück und zog den Jungen mit sich.

»Luna? Was …?«, aber da sah auch er endlich den schwarzen Hund. »Oh.«

Sie entfernten sich rückwärts vom Fluss. Luna bückte sich nur kurz, um ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aufzuheben, als sie an ihnen vorbeikamen. Plötzlich drehte sich der Hund um und verschwand mit einem Satz im dichten Ufergestrüpp. Auch Harry hatte inzwischen seine Schuhe aufgehoben, und gemeinsam warteten sie, ob und wo der Hund wieder erscheinen würde. Aber er tauchte nicht wieder auf.

»Ich glaube, er ist weg«, flüsterte Harry nach einer Weile. »Aber wo ist er hin? Er kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein.«

Luna biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, sagte aber nichts dazu. »Lass uns reingehen!«, meinte sie stattdessen. »Dad müsste noch da sein. Er will bestimmt die Schutzzauber überprüfen, wenn wir ihm von dem Hund erzählen.«

Harry nickte hastig, und gemeinsam rannten sie zum Schwarzen Turm zurück.

* * *

»Und dann?«, fragte Terry.

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte mit dramatischem Unterton: »Nichts«, und stopfte noch eine Handvoll Chips in sich hinein.

Terry starrte sie ungläubig und etwas konsterniert an. »Was meinst du mit ›nichts‹?«

»Nichts eben«, erwiderte sie mit vollem Mund. »Die Schutzzauber waren in Ordnung, und der Hund hat sich nicht mehr blickenlassen.« Sie schien das auch noch für den Höhepunkt ihrer Geschichte zu halten.

Er warf einen Blick auf das Spielbrett. Er würde sie ausrotten. Noch ein oder zwei Runden, dann war er so weit. Sein eigentliche Mission war sowieso hoffnungslos. Asien und Südamerika! Es war ein Witz. Er selbst hatte zwar Australien sicher und seinen Vorposten in Siam stark befestigt, aber Simon hielt eisern Afrika und hatte vernünftigerweise eine riesige Truppe im Mittleren Osten stationiert. Anthony saß in Südamerika, machte aber keine Anstalten, Simon zu ärgern, sondern versuchte, sich Stück für Stück auch noch Nordamerika unter den Nagel zu reißen. Terry sah keine Möglichkeit, seine Mission abzuschließen, bevor einer der anderen gewonnen hatte. Außerdem hatte Luna ihn im letzten Spiel ausgerottet. Gut, es war ihr Auftrag gewesen, er nahm es ihr jedoch trotzdem übel.

»Ich tausche«, verkündete Anthony mit unverhohlenem Triumph, als er an der Reihe war. »Dreißig Armeen. Und ich hab' Argentinien, Ontario und die Mongolei.«

Terry schwante Übles. Er betrachtete noch einmal das Spielfeld und zählte, aber da fragte Simon auch schon »Achtzehn Länder?«. Anthony grinste selbstzufrieden und nickte.

Ein Kinderspiel. Mit der Mission konnte jeder gewinnen. »Sparen wir uns das Würfeln«, meinte Terry frustriert. »Du hast gewonnen.«

Die anderen stimmten zu, auch wenn Anthony offensichtlich enttäuscht war, dass er ohne Gegenwehr siegen sollte. »Verdammt!«, rief er plötzlich, sprang auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Terry war es inzwischen beinahe egal, ob das Experiment diesmal klappte. Auch Luna und Simon wirkten nicht sonderlich aufgeregt. Nur Anthony hatte sich den letzten Fehlschlag richtig zu Herzen genommen. Er schien es geradezu für eine persönliche Beleidigung zu halten, dass sich das Silberrohr geweigert hatte, zu Gold zu werden. Dieses Mal hatte er einige Umstellungen am Versuchsaufbau vorgenommen, die Symbolik des alchemistischen Pentagramms noch einmal überarbeitet und außerdem beschlossen, dass der Stein diesmal die ganze Zeit über mit der Tinktur im Reaktionskessel verbleiben sollte – als Katalysator für die Transsubstantiation. Terry war fast stolz darauf, dass er wenigstens die Hälfte der Modifikationen im Ansatz nachvollziehen konnte. Trotzdem hatte es etwas Sinnloses. Wozu wollten sie eigentlich Gold herstellen?

Er nahm sich noch ein Butterbier, das Luna mitgebracht hatte. Die Treffen im Schwarzen Turm hatten mehr Spaß gemacht. Warum hatten die Lovegoods Harry Potter aufnehmen müssen? Es war lästig. Wenigstens war Simons Mutter heute Abend ausgegangen. Allerdings hatte sie zum Abschied ein paar Bemerkungen fallenlassen, die Terry lieber nicht mit angehört hätte. Entweder hatte sich Simon geoutet, oder sie war von selbst auf den richtigen Trichter gekommen, jedenfalls wusste sie offenbar über Simon Bescheid. Es störte ihn einfach. Womöglich kam sie auf falsche Gedanken, weil er hier übernachtete. Und wenn sie von sich aus nichts dazu sagte, konnte er die Sache auch nicht richtigstellen, oder? Beiläufig zu erwähnen, dass er »übrigens« normal war und auf Mädchen stand, wäre ziemlich daneben gewesen, so viel war auch ihm klar.

Anthony erschien wieder in der Wohnzimmertür, und sein Gesicht sagte alles. Er strahlte über beide Ohren und trug beinahe ehrfürchtig das ehemals silberne Rohrstück vor sich her. Terry stand auf, obwohl ihm gerade eben noch der Ausgang des Experiments ziemlich egal gewesen war. Simon und Luna erhoben sich ebenfalls, aber er bemerkte es kaum.

»Es … es hat geklappt!«, sagte Anthony leise und hielt ihnen über den Tisch die goldene Röhre entgegen. Terry streckte die Hand aus, aber Simon war schneller.

Terry sah zu, wie Simon den hohlen Zylinder in der Hand zu wiegen schien und ein bisschen daran herumkratzte, bevor er ihn weiterreichte. Er fühlte sich wirklich wesentlich schwerer an, als das Silberrohr vorher. Bedeutend schwerer sogar. Es glänzte nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Oberfläche war stumpf und wirkte seltsam aufgeraut, die Farbe war eher ockergelb als golden. Auch er versuchte, an dem Metall zu kratzen, und seine Fingernägel hinterließen kleine und schmale, aber glänzende Eindrücke in dem Rohr. Gold. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das schwere Ding in Händen zu halten. Irgendwie aufregend und enttäuschend zugleich.

Er reichte das Rohr an Luna weiter, die es aber nur kurz von allen Seiten betrachtete und dann wieder Anthony zurückgab.

»Und jetzt?«, fragte Terry. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. »Ich mein', toll, wir haben Gold gemacht, aber wie geht's weiter?«

Anthony sah ihn verwundert und etwas verständnislos an, Luna lächelte nichtssagend, und Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht.

»Wir können es nicht mal in richtiges Geld umtauschen, oder?«, fuhr er fort. »In Gringotts würden die Kobolde merken, dass es kein normales Gold ist, und wir können auch nicht einfach in eine normale Bank marschieren und denen einen Klumpen Gold hinlegen. Das wär' doch ein bisschen verdächtig, oder? Jedenfalls würden die Leute Fragen stellen.«

»Es geht doch nicht um die Galleonen!«, antwortete Anthony wegwerfend. »Es geht darum, dass es funktioniert! Wir können Gold machen!«

Dass es Anthony nicht um Geld ging, glaubte Terry sofort. Aber wozu war es dann gut, Gold machen zu können?

»Außerdem war das nur der erste Schritt«, fiel Simon ein. »Viel wichtiger ist das Elixier des Lebens!«

Sogar Anthony wiegte zweifelnd den Kopf. »Schwierig«, meinte er skeptisch. »Fürs Goldmachen konnten wir die Aufzeichnungen meines Großvaters als Leitfaden benutzen, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie man das Elixier des Lebens herstellt. Irgendwelche Versuche ohne Anleitung sind gefährlich. Es ist ein mächtiger Zaubertrank, und wenn bei mächtigen Tränken was schiefgeht, kann das unschön enden.«

»Er hat recht«, mischte sich nun auch Luna ein. »Es wäre sehr gefährlich.«

Simon wirkte enttäuscht über den mangelnden Enthusiasmus. »Das ist klar. Wir müssen eben vorsichtig sein. Aber wir haben schließlich genug Zeit. Ist ja nicht so, als würden wir den Trank ab morgen brauchen. Ein paar Jahre können wir ruhig noch älter werden, bevor wir damit anfangen.«

Anthony spielte geistesabwesend mit dem goldenen Rohr in seinen Händen, Luna lächelte nachdenklich, und Terry – Terry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Unsterblichkeit hörte sich erst einmal nicht schlecht an. Natürlich konnte einen ein Unfall trotzdem jederzeit umbringen, doch damit musste man sowieso immer rechnen. Und wenn man lange genug gelebt hatte, konnte man jederzeit aufhören. Aber selbst wenn alles klappte … es konnte nicht so einfach sein. Als Idee war es faszinierend, aber die praktischen Probleme waren unüberschaubar. Vor allem, wenn man es geheim halten wollte – wenn das überhaupt ging. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht aufgeflogen waren. Immerhin wussten sechs Leute Bescheid. Das konnte auf Dauer nicht gutgehen. Aber falls doch, konnten sie sich über den Rest in ein paar Jahren immer noch Sorgen machen, da hatte Simon recht. Bis dahin konnte alles ganz anders sein. Dieses Jahr war ohnehin keine Zeit mehr für irgendwelche aufwendigen Experimente. In zwei Wochen fing die Schule wieder an.

»Was ist eigentlich mit den neuen Schulbüchern?«, fragte er in die Runde. »Wir sollten langsam mal einkaufen gehen. Treffen wir uns wieder in der Winkelgasse?«

»Geht nicht«, meinte Luna. »Dad kauft die Sachen für mich und Harry. Er will mich nicht aus dem Turm lassen, solange Harry bei uns ist.«

Auch Anthony schüttelte den Kopf. »Hab' keine Zeit. Ich lass' mir die Bücher und das restliche Zeug schicken.«

Terry war ein bisschen enttäuscht. Auch Simon zögerte noch, sagte aber schließlich: »Ist mir egal. Wenn du willst, können wir morgen gehen. Ich hab' sowieso nichts Besseres vor.«

»Toll!«, erwiderte Terry ironisch, überwältigt von so viel Begeisterung. Kurz darauf brach Anthony auf, und Luna packte die leeren Butterbierflaschen wieder in ihren Korb und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls.

Er half Simon noch beim Aufräumen der leeren Gläser und Chipstüten, bevor sie sich schlafen legten. Er träumte in dieser Nacht von Gold; großen, glänzenden Barren, mit denen er wie mit Holzklötzchen einen Turm baute, der ein wenig Lunas Zuhause ähnelte. Es war ein wirrer, unheimlicher Traum, dessen Einzelheiten er bereits vergessen hatte, als er die Augen aufschlug. Seltsamerweise war er trotzdem viel besserer Laune, als er am nächsten Morgen aufstand. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.

* * *

Minerva hob müde den Zauberstab und löschte sämtliche Eintragungen auf dem großen Plan. Sie hätte große Lust gehabt, ihn in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, aber noch war sie nicht bereit, ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufzugeben. Sie gähnte ausgiebig und nahm dann noch einen Schluck heißen Tees.

Sie war erschöpft, aber das war kein Wunder. Das gestrige Ritual hatte an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Zum Glück war es das letzte gewesen. Sie hatte danach zwölf Stunden durchgeschlafen und war dennoch wie gerädert aufgewacht. Wie mochte es erst Albus und Filius gehen? Selbst Septima hatte ihrer Erleichterung Ausdruck verliehen, dass es endlich vorbei war. Nur an Severus schienen die Anstrengungen der letzten zwei Wochen spurlos vorübergegangen zu sein. Sicher, er war der Jüngste von ihnen, aber Minerva vermutete, dass auch seine Faszination und Begabung für die Dunklen Künste etwas damit zu tun hatten. Er war während des Ritualzyklus geradezu aufgeblüht. Wenigstens hatte es sich gelohnt. Zumindest Albus und Filius schienen mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden gewesen zu sein. Ihr selbst fiel es schwer, etwas Gutes daran zu finden.

Sie schauderte. _Horcrux_. Es erklärte einiges. Die Irrationalität, die Sprunghaftigkeit, den Wahnsinn und die Grausamkeit – all die abstoßenden Absonderlichkeiten, die so kennzeichnend für ihn und seine Aktionen gewesen waren. Auch Du-weißt-schon-wer konnte trotz all seiner Macht nicht erwarten, so etwas zu tun, ohne dafür mit seiner geistigen Gesundheit zu bezahlen – sollte er denn jemals etwas besessen haben, das Namen »geistige Gesundheit« verdiente. Ein _Horcrux_ … Allein der Gedanke war verrückt. Sogar wenn man die ethischen Implikationen für einen Moment außer Acht ließ: Die Warnungen waren überdeutlich. Alle derartigen Geschichten endeten früher oder später in Schizophrenie, Umnachtung und Tod. Ausnahmslos. Man riss keinen psychischen Imprint gewaltsam aus dem eigenen Geist und hinterließ ihn in einem toten Gegenstand. Nicht, solange man selbst noch am Leben war. Was hatte sich der junge Tom Riddle nur dabei gedacht? Offensichtlich war er bereits als Schüler sehr viel instabiler gewesen, als er sich damals hatte anmerken lassen.

Sie versuchte, die Schatten der Vergangenheit mit einer bewussten Willensanstrengung zu vertreiben. Sie hatte im Augenblick ein ganz anderes Problem. Wütend starrte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. Nur noch zwei Wochen! Die anderen Lehrer wurden langsam ungeduldig, was sie auf der einen Seite verstehen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite war sie jederzeit bereit, die Aufstellung der Stundenpläne sofort und mit Freuden demjenigen zu überlassen, der sich freiwillig für diese undankbare, mühselige Plackerei meldete. Normalerweise reichte dieses Angebot, um die Nörgeleien verstummen zu lassen, doch dieses Jahr war sie tatsächlich noch später dran als üblich.

Die Katastrophe war absehbar gewesen. Mit einem Anstieg der Geburtenrate musste man nach dem Ende eines Krieges immer rechnen, aber einhunderteinundzwanzig Neuzugänge für die erste Klasse waren lächerlich! Doppelt so viele, wie in den letzten Jahrgängen. Rubeus würde mehr Boote brauchen oder die Tour über den See zweimal machen müssen. Einige Kinder, die eine Einladung nach Hogwarts erhalten hatten, würden natürlich nicht kommen, aber erfahrungsgemäß glichen unerwartete Neuanmeldungen das wieder aus. Eine amerikanische Familie mit zwei Kindern hatte wegen freier Plätze angefragt, weil sie Ende des Jahres nach Britannien übersiedeln wollte. Und eine Zauberersippe aus der ehemaligen Kronkolonie Mauritius würde gleich zu Beginn des Schuljahres fünf Kinder beisteuern, zwei davon Erstklässler. Die Abwanderung von Schülern nach Irland und Frankreich hielt sich in Grenzen, was angesichts der letzten beiden Schuljahre nicht selbstverständlich war. Es würde vermutlich ein Nullsummenspiel werden, wie so oft.

Und sie saß hier und konnte zusehen, wie sie für das kommende Schuljahr die Stundenpläne aufstellte. Eines war sicher: Sie würden die Erstklässler dieses Jahr nicht in gemischten Klassen unterrichten können, dazu waren es schlicht zu viele. Und das bedeutete die doppelte Zahl an Unterrichtsstunden in den Hauptfächern. Konsequenterweise würde es in zwei Jahren dann auch die Wahlfächer betreffen. An der Stundenzahl an sich ließ sich wenig drehen. Auch die Klassengrößen ließen sich kaum noch … andererseits …

Sie begann, hektisch in den Papieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu wühlen. Die betroffenen Kollegen würden sie verfluchen, aber zumindest würde es ihr etwas Raum zum Manövrieren verschaffen. Sie konsultierte die Tabellen und kritzelte die Summen auf einen Notizzettel. Es war vielleicht machbar. Zumindest in den Wahlfächern der Dritt- und Viertklässler sah die kombinierten Schülerzahlen gar nicht so dramatisch aus. Mit derartigen Klassenstärken würden sich die geschätzten Kollegen ohnehin abfinden müssen, wenn in zwei Jahren der erste geburtenstarke Jahrgang Wahlfächer belegen würde. Warum also nicht gleich? Auch wenn man alle vier Häuser zusammen in einen Kurs steckte, waren die Klassenstärken in den meisten Wahlfächern noch … tragbar. Septima und Bathseba würden Gift und Galle spucken, Sybill sich vollends dem Suff ergeben, nur Charity würde keine Probleme machen und sich, gewohnt einsichtig, der Notwendigkeit fügen, und Rubeus … Rubeus würde irgendwie zurechtkommen müssen. Es war sein erstes Jahr, aber sie konnte für ihn keine Ausnahme machen. Darüber hinaus waren Septima, Bathseba und Charity qualifiziert genug, um auch stundenweise den Unterricht der Erstklässler in den Pflichtfächern zu übernehmen – wenigstens abwechselnd die Übungsstunden zu beaufsichtigen. Sie würden alles andere als begeistert sein, aber so konnte es vielleicht gehen.

Aber auch ihr nächster Entwurf scheiterte kläglich. Sie hätte es beinahe geschafft, aber einige Überschneidungen waren unvermeidbar. Besonders in Zaubertränke. Severus hatte nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Laborplätzen, und er brauchte die Doppelstunden für seine praktischen Übungen. Eigentlich hätten sie eine zusätzliche Lehrkraft für Zaubertränke gebraucht. Eigentlich hätten sie für jedes verdammte Fach eine zusätzliche Lehrkraft gebraucht. Minerva stöhnte leise auf. Es gab nur noch eine letzte Möglichkeit. Sie hatte es von Anfang an geahnt, aber entgegen aller Vernunft gehofft, dass sie es würde vermeiden können. Der Unmut des gesamten Lehrkörpers war ihr sicher, von den Schülern gar nicht zu reden; mit deren Hass hatte sie sich abgefunden, als sie die erste Doppelstunde Geschichte in die Stundenpläne eingetragen hatte – eine Grausamkeit, die sie ihnen in den vergangenen Jahren möglichst erspart hatte, die sich jedoch diesmal nicht mehr verhindern ließ. Verzweifelte Situationen erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen.

Ein letztes Mal löschte sie die Eintragungen in den Stundenplänen. Sie hatte aufgehört, mitzuzählen. Tabula rasa. Wieder alles auf Anfang. Sie nahm Lineal und Feder zur Hand. Noch einmal zögerte sie, nahm einen Schluck Tee, starrte mit leerem Blick auf die freien Kästchen der Stundenpläne – und fand sich mit ihrem Schicksal ab. Sie war nicht stellvertretende Direktorin geworden, um geliebt zu werden. Nicht, dass _das_ in Kürze noch ein Problem sein würde. Die Schülerschaft würde sie verfluchen, im Kollegium würde man hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wahrscheinlich sogar offen, über die Vorzüge von Lynchjustiz nachdenken. Dass sie selbst von dieser Härte betroffen war, würde die Wogen kaum glätten. Sie würde die Stunden als »optional« kennzeichnen, aber davon würde sich niemand täuschen lassen. Der Lehrplan war eng genug, und der Stoff musste irgendwie durchgebracht werden. Mit viel Glück würden man vielleicht vereinzelt die Stunden ausfallen lassen können, aber damit konnte man nicht ernsthaft rechnen, nur wider besseres Wissen darauf hoffen.

Energisch setzte sie das Lineal an, verlängerte die Linien der sieben leeren Tabellen und fügte eine neue Spalte an. So weit war es also gekommen. Das Wort klang ebenso böse und widerwärtig wie die hässlichen Silben des Todesfluchs: Samstagsunterricht.


	8. Per Farti Perdonare

**8. Per Farti Perdonare  
**(La Pulce D'Acqua – Angelo Branduardi)

* * *

Simon stolperte aus dem Kamin, was diesmal jedoch nicht auf Schwindel oder Desorientierung zurückzuführen war, sondern an seiner gebückten Haltung lag. Terry ihn zwar gewarnt, dass es knapp war, aber das war der niedrigste und engste Kamin, den er bisher hatte benutzen müssen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf und klopfte sich die Robe ab, obwohl es kaum nötig gewesen wäre. Wenigstens machte der Kamin einen außergewöhnlich sauberen Eindruck.

Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, war der seltsam muffige Geruch, den er nicht so recht einordnen konnte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf einen überfüllten Aschenbecher, der auf einem Tischchen neben einem alten Sessel stand. Die Einrichtung war nicht direkt schäbig, sah aber abgewohnt aus. Durch das einzige Fenster schien die Morgensonne in den Raum, was diesen wahrscheinlich düsterer wirken ließ, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Es ließ sich schwer sagen, ob die gemusterte Tapete schon immer einen so hässlichen Gelbton gehabt hatte oder vom Nikotin vergilbt war. Es gab keine Bücherregale, nur eine große, braune Schrankwand, in deren Tiefen ein paar einzelne Bände ein einsames Dasein fristeten. Er hatte sich Terrys Zuhause anders vorgestellt. Oder hätte es sich vermutlich anders vorgestellt, wenn er darauf jemals einen Gedanken verschwendet hätte.

»Fünf Minuten«, meinte Terry, der schon in der Tür stand.

Simon nickte ergeben. »Beeil dich!«

Er fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich und bedauerte bereits, dass er nicht gleich in die Winkelgasse vorausgegangen war. Hoffentlich beeilte sich Terry wirklich.

Er hörte eine Tür gehen und jemanden »Bist du das, Spätzchen?« rufen. Es folgte Stimmengemurmel, das zu leise war, als dass er mehr als einzelne Wörter hätte verstehen können. Er wandte sich dem Schrank zu und begann, die Buchrücken abzusuchen. Ein großer Atlas und Bildbände über Schlösser und Gärten, den Zweiten Weltkrieg und Landschaften der Erde standen neben einer Shakespeare-Gesamtausgabe und einem schmalen Bändchen mit Gedichten von Robert Frost. Ein trauriger Anblick.

Er fuhr erschrocken herum, als hinter ihm jemand die Tür öffnete. Ein älterer Mann schlurfte herein, eine Zeitung unter den Arm geklemmt und eine große Tasse in der Hand. Er schien Simon nicht zu bemerken, sondern steuerte auf einen Sessel zu, stellte die Tasse auf das Tischchen daneben und nahm mit einem Grunzen Platz.

Simon war einen Moment lang beinahe panisch. Der alte Mann, bestimmt Terrys Großvater, schlug die Zeitung auf. Offenbar hatte er ihn immer noch nicht gesehen. Erst als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete, fiel sein Blick auf Simon, der noch immer still und bewegungslos vor der Schrankwand verharrte. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und blies einen Rauchschwall in Simons Richtung.

»Äh, guten Morgen, Mr. …« Verdammt! Er wusste nicht einmal, wie Terrys Großvater hieß. »Ich bin ein Schulfreund von Terry«, fuhr er rasch fort.

Der Mann sagte erst nichts, sondern musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Simon war sich bewusst, dass er in seiner Robe einen seltsamen Anblick bieten musste – zumindest für Leute, die nicht daran gewöhnt waren –, aber in der Winkelgasse war normale Kleidung einfach unpassend und erregte unnötige Aufmerksamkeit.

»Tivers«, brummte der Mann schließlich. »Morgen!«

Simon brauchte viel zu lange, um zu begreifen, was der Mann mit »Tivers« gemeint hatte. Terrys Großvater tat nichts, um ihm über die Peinlichkeit des Moments hinwegzuhelfen. Stattdessen schlug er seine Zeitung auf, paffte eine weitere Rauchwolke und schien bereit, Simons Anwesenheit im Weiteren zu ignorieren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Terry bald fertig war und ihn erlöste. Diese Aussicht wurde schlagartig unwahrscheinlich, als er erneut Stimmen auf dem Gang hörte und jemand eine Treppe hochstapfte.

Er räusperte sich vorsichtig. »Äh, Mr. Tivers?«

Ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen, murmelte der Mann: »Die Treppe hoch, zweite Tür links.«

»Danke«, erwiderte Simon und ergriff erleichtert die Flucht. Auf dem Gang konnte er durch eine halb geöffnete Tür in die Küche sehen und hörte jemanden mit Geschirr hantieren. Er ging rasch zur Treppe und stieg leise hoch, um nicht noch jemandem zu begegnen. Oben angekommen stellte er fest, dass die Tür zur Linken in ein Badezimmer führte. Er musste eigentlich nicht, aber wo er schon einmal da war, benutzte er die Toilette. Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer herauskam, war kaum eine Minute vergangen. Von Terry natürlich keine Spur, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich dessen Zimmer befand. Eine der Türen war jedoch nur angelehnt, und er versuchte sein Glück und stieß sie behutsam ein Stück weiter auf. Zu seiner Erleichterung sah er Terry, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und gerade eine Robe aus einem Schrank zog. Er ging rasch ins Zimmer und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Diesmal war es Terry, der herumfuhr.

»Hey!«, rief er und hielt sich die Robe vor die Brust. »Ich zieh mich gerade um!«

Simon sagte nichts auf diese lächerlich unsinnige Bemerkung und ließ seinen Blick durch Terrys Zimmer schweifen. Unter der Dachschräge war ein schmales Bett, vor dem Fenster standen ein Schreibtisch und der Käfig von Terrys Steinkauz. Ein einziges Bücherregal. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und grinste Terry an.

»Nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte«, erinnerte er ihn.

»Das war in Hogwarts!«, protestierte Terry.

Simon verstand nicht, was das heißen sollte. Außerdem hatte Terry noch Unterhose und Socken an, und er hatte ihn schließlich auch schon komplett nackt in den Gemeinschaftsduschen gesehen.

»Nette Bräune«, sagte er fröhlich. »Steht dir. Die Mädchen werden dir zu Füßen liegen. Wenn ich zwei Jahre jünger wäre …«

»Idiot!«, schnauzte Terry ihn an.

Simon grinste noch gemeiner, während Terry mit seiner Robe kämpfte. »Nur mit den Haaren müsste man was machen. Wie wär's mit blonden Strähnchen? Ein paar goldene Löckchen wären ein hübscher Kontrast.«

Terry schnaubte unter seiner Robe und zischte etwas, das Simon geflissentlich überhörte. Abgesehen davon überschätzte Terry das voyeuristische Vergnügen gewaltig, das ihm das Betrachten seines dreizehnjährigen, halbnackten Körpers bereitete.

»Die Schlaufen an der Seite haben übrigens einen Sinn!«, belehrte er Terry, nachdem er dessen verzweifelten Kampf eine Weile interessiert verfolgt hatte. »Man kann damit die Robe aufmachen. Das Anziehen ist dann wesentlich leichter.«

Terry hatte es endlich geschafft, die Arme in die richtigen Löcher zu stecken und seinen Kopf zu befreien.

»Du Arsch!«, sagte er und funkelte Simon böse an. Simon war versucht, ihn noch ein bisschen weiter aufzuziehen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er sah ihm zu, wie er seine Robe ausschüttelt, bis sie einigermaßen ordentlich fiel, und dann die Schuhe anzog. Er hätte einiges dafür gegeben, wenn die Szene gerade einen anderen Hauptdarsteller gehabt hätte. Er hatte George noch nie auch nur halbnackt gesehen. Warum hatte die Weasleys diesen verdammten Hauptgewinn ziehen müssen? Und warum hatte George kein einziges Mal geschrieben? Nicht einmal eine Postkarte! War das wirklich zu viel verlangt? Es gab doch bestimmt auch für Zauberer Möglichkeiten, eine Karte aus dem Urlaub zu schreiben! Vielleicht nicht per Eulenpost, Ägypten war immerhin ein paar Tausend Kilometer weit weg, aber irgendwie ging das ganz sicher. Und wenn Terry daran gedacht hatte, aus Spanien eine Karte zu schreiben, konnte er das Gleiche doch auch von George erwarten, oder? Na gut, es war noch Zeit. Die Weasleys waren mindestens noch eine Woche unterwegs, aber man sollte doch annehmen, dass George in drei gottgegeißelten Wochen irgendwann einmal die Zeit gefunden hatte, ein paar beschissene Zeilen auf eine mickrige Postkarte zu kritzeln!

»Fertig!«, stellte Terry fest, nachdem er einige Zehn-Pfund-Noten aus seiner Jeans gekramt und eingesteckt hatte. »Gehen wir endlich?«

Simon verkniff sich die Frage, wer hier eigentlich auf wen hatte warten müssen. Er stand wortlos auf und folgte Terry. Im Erdgeschoss steckte dieser den Kopf in die Küchentür und rief »Wir gehen jetzt!«, worauf eine Frauenstimme »Viel Spaß, Spätzchen!« antwortete.

»Spätzchen?«, flüsterte Simon grinsend und bekam einen spitzen Ellenbogen in die Rippen gerammt. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle und setzte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht auf, während er Terry zurück ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

Terrys Großvater las noch immer seine Zeitung und grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches, als sie sich verabschiedeten. Simon musste sich wieder tief bücken, um in die grünen Flammen des Reisefeuers zu treten, aber entstieg gleich darauf ohne Probleme einem der Ankunftskamine von Gringotts.

Die hohe weiße Marmorhalle war überraschend leer, und nur die Hälfte der Schalter war besetzt. Terry kam aus einem Nachbarkamin, und sie tauschten ihr Geld bei einem der Kobolde in Galleonen, bevor sie die Bank verließen. Auch auf der Winkelgasse waren nur wenige Menschen unterwegs. Simon begrüßte das, bezweifelte jedoch, dass es lange so bleiben würde. Aber sie waren früh dran, und mit etwas Glück konnten sie ihr Programm durchziehen, bevor der Ansturm begann.

* * *

Terry betrachtete die drei Raben im Schaufenster der _Magischen Menagerie_. Am liebsten wäre er sofort hineingegangen und hätte einen gekauft, aber er wusste nicht, ob sein Geld dafür reichen würde. Außerdem wäre seine Mutter mit Sicherheit dagegen, dass er sich noch ein fliegendes Haustier zulegte. Ein Schild neben dem Käfig verkündete, dass es sich um hochintelligente, sprechende Kolkraben handelte, die alle mindestens hundert Wörter beherrschten. So sehr er Puck auch mochte – und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie viel mehr verstand, als sie sich anmerken ließ –, ein Vogel, mit dem man sprechen konnte, war doch etwas anderes.

Er hing so fasziniert vor dem Schaufenster, dass er Simons Rückkehr erst bemerkte, als dieser auf seine Schulter tippte.

»Und? Was hat Ollivander gesagt?«, fragte Terry ihn, obwohl man schon an seiner Miene ablesen konnte, dass er keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte.

»Wenig«, erwiderte Simon missmutig. »Hat sich das Haar angesehen und mir fünfzig Galleonen dafür geboten. Wollte nicht mal wissen, wo ich es herhab'. Kein Wort darüber, was es ist oder sein könnte. Er hat nur idiotisch gegrinst, als ich ihn gefragt hab'. Eine einzige Zeitverschwendung.«

»Na ja«, wandte Terry ein, »immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass es mindestens fünfzig Galleonen wert ist. Und wir haben sogar drei.«

»_Ich_ hab' drei«, korrigierte Simon ihn.

Terry verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts darauf. Er warf den Raben im Schaufenster noch einen letzten, bedauernden Blick zu und trottete dann Simon hinterher, der es offensichtlich ziemlich eilig hatte, _Flourish & Blotts_ zu plündern. Gemütlicher Einkaufsbummel war ein Konzept, mit dem Simon anscheinend nichts anfangen konnte.

Als sie kurz darauf _Flourish & Blotts_ erreichten, blieben sie beide vor dem Schaufenster der Buchhandlung stehen. Terry verstand zuerst nicht, was sich da hinter der Scheibe des Schaufensters abspielte. Ein Käfig. Noch ein ganzes Stück größer als die Voliere der Raben, die er vorhin im Schaufenster der _Magischen Menagerie_ gesehen hatte. Statt Sitzstangen waren Regalbretter im Käfig angebracht, und darauf saßen … Bücher. Die Einbände schillerten schuppig grün, als wären sie aus Eidechsen-, Schlagen- oder Fischhaut gemacht, und goldene Buchstaben glänzten auf ihrem Rücken und der Vorderseite. Dutzende Bände saßen auf jedem Brett. Und sie bewegten sich, drängelten sich zusammen, schubsten, krabbelten übereinander. Hin und wieder fiel eines herunter, kroch über den Käfigboden und sprang dann wieder mit einem kräftigen Schnappen der Buchdeckel auf das nächste erreichbare Brett. Der Käfig machte trotz seiner Größe einen völlig überfüllten Eindruck. Es mussten insgesamt mehr als hundert Bücher sein, die um einen Platz auf den Regalbrettern kämpften. Einige Exemplare wirkten bereits recht angeschlagen und zerfleddert.

In einer Ecke des Käfigs lieferten sich zwei anscheinend besonders aggressive Exemplare eine Art Hahnenkampf, bei dem die Papierfetzen flogen. Terry ging näher an die Scheibe heran, bis er meinte, das Rascheln der Seiten und das Schnappen der Buchdeckel hören zu können. Er versuchte, die Wörter auf den Büchern zu entziffern. Seine Befürchtung bestätigte sich: »Das Monsterbuch der Monster«. Er hatte schon kein gutes Gefühl gehabt, als der den Titel auf der neuen Bücherliste gelesen hatte.

»Das kann ja lustig werden«, sagte er zu niemandem im Besonderen, da Simon sich inzwischen schon wieder abgewandt hatte und Anstalten machte, die Buchhandlung zu betreten.

»Guten Morgen, Mr. Gaffer!«, begrüßte Simon den Mann hinter der Theke. »Ich glaube, in ihrem Käfig sind gerade zwei Bücher dabei, sich zu … äh, fressen?«

Der Mann stöhnte auf, griff unter die Theke und holte einen langen Stecken hervor, hastete an Terry vorbei zum Käfig und stocherte wie wild zwischen den Gitterstäben herum.

»Wollt ihr euch wohl benehmen!«, schrie er, während er versuchte, die beiden Streithähne zu trennen. »Auseinander mit euch! Auseinander!«

Seine Bemühungen waren schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt, allerdings hatte das unterlegene Buch schon einiges abbekommen. Zerfetzte Seiten hingen halb aus dem Buchblock, und der Einband hatte sichtbare Schrammen davongetragen. Humpelnd verkroch sich das malträtierte Monsterbuch in einer Käfigecke. Terry erwartete fast, dass gleich eine Zunge zwischen den Seiten hervorkäme und es begänne, seine Wunden zu lecken. Natürlich geschah nichts dergleichen. Das Buch saß nur zitternd in seiner Ecke und blätterte durch seine Seiten, wie um diese zu ordnen und nachzusehen, wie viele noch da waren. Es war ein mitleiderregender, erbärmlicher Anblick.

»Nie wieder!« Mr. Gaffer schäumte. »Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass wir dieses Machwerk ins Sortiment genommen haben!« Er funkelte Terry und Simon wütend über seine Nickelbrille hinweg an, als wäre sie an dem ganzen Unglück schuld. »Wir haben bisher jede noch so absurde …« Er unterbrach sich und atmete tief durch. »Aber das hier geht zu weit! Einfach zu weit. Dumbledore wird noch von uns hören! Alles hat seine Grenzen!«

Er stürmte hinter seinen Ladentisch zurück und verstaute seinen Stecken wieder darunter. Erst dann schien er sich wieder an seine professionellen Pflichten zu erinnern, setzte ein halbwegs freundliches Lächeln auf und fragte: »Kann ich behilflich sein? Schulbücher für Hogwarts, nehme ich an?«

»Wir kommen zurecht«, meinte Simon. »Allerdings brauchen wir zwei Exemplare davon.« Er zeigte hinter sich auf den Käfig mit den Monsterbüchern. Mr. Gaffers Miene wurde wieder etwas verkniffen, und Simon fügte schnell hinzu: »Später. Wir wollen uns erst noch umsehen.«

Der Verkäufer nickte wortlos, und Simon verschwand irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Terry machte sich daran, die Schulbücher zusammenzusuchen. Er beeilte sich nicht besonders. Simon würde erfahrungsgemäß wohl kaum unter einer Stunde wieder aus der Buchhandlung herauszubekommen sein. Unter Mr. Gaffers missmutigen Blicken machte er zwei Bücherstapel auf der Ladentheke. Nicht dass er damit rechnete, dass Simon es ihm danken würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er auch schon fertig, und natürlich keine Spur von Simon weit und breit. Inzwischen waren noch mehrere andere Kunden in den Laden gekommen. Terry verzog sich in die Abteilung »Transfiguration« und stöberte ein wenig lustlos in den Büchern über fortgeschrittene Verwandlungsmagie. Die meisten waren ihm einfach zu hoch. Ab einer gewissen Stufe schien sich alles nur noch um die verschiedenen Theoriemodelle und den geschickten Aufbau des Verwandlungskubus zu drehen. Schließlich fiel ihm aber doch noch ein Buch in die Hände, dessen Titel nicht allzu langweilig klang. »Mutabor – Verwandle dich!« hieß es, und Terry blätterte mit zunehmendem Interesse darin herum.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dieses Buch noch nie in der Schulbibliothek gesehen hatte. Wenn überhaupt, dann stand es bestimmt in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Obwohl die Zauber selbst zum Teil gar nicht so schwer waren, warnte jeder zweite Absatz vor den möglichen Gefahren einer Selbstverwandlung. Die erste Hälfte beschäftigte sich mit Teilverwandlungen: wie man seine Hände in Klauen verwandelte, um besser klettern oder graben zu können, oder sich selbst Kiemen und Flossen anzaubern konnte, um unter Wasser beinahe so perfekt zu schwimmen wie ein Meermensch; bessere Beine, um schneller zu laufen, weiter und höher zu springen, kombiniert mit Flughäuten unter den Armen – so konnte man angeblich sogar kurze Strecken im Gleitflug zurücklegen. Eine sehr gefährliche Sache, behauptete das Buch, aber irgendjemand musste es wohl ausprobiert und überlebt haben, oder? Woher wollte der Autor sonst wissen, dass es funktionierte?

Der zweite Teil des Buchs begann mit einem ganzen Kapitel voller Warnungen, die Terry schnell überblätterte. Vollverwandlungen waren noch interessanter, aber angeblich auch viel, viel schwieriger. Und faszinierender. Man konnte sich in beinahe alles verwandeln: Tiere, Bäume, sogar Steine oder komplexe Werkzeuge. Angeblich hatte sich sogar einmal ein Zauberer in ein Schwert verwandelt, freiwillig, und ein anderer war von einem Verwandlungsmeister in einen Stuhl verwandelt worden, unfreiwillig. Aber diese Vollverwandlungen hatten einen Nachteil: Man konnte sich nicht selbst zurückverwandeln. Anscheinend gab es nur eine bekannte Ausnahme von dieser Regel: die Animagus-Transformation. Der Rest des Buches beschäftigte sich ausschließlich damit. Natürlich erst nach einer ausführlichen Darstellung aller Risiken. Schon wieder. Wenn man dem Autor glauben schenken wollte, führte eine Animagus-Transformation immer zu »psychischen Defekten« und barg »unabsehbare Gefahren für die geistige Gesundheit« eines Zauberers. Terry fand das ziemlich weit hergeholt. Mindestens war es übertrieben. McGonagall war schließlich auch eine Animaga und alles andere als eine »instabile Persönlichkeit«.

Je länger er darin blätterte, desto sicherer war er, dass er dieses Buch um jeden Preis haben musste. Oder um beinahe jeden Preis. Koste es, was es wolle – solange sein Geld dafür reichte. Notfalls würde er Simon um ein paar Galleonen anhauen müssen. Sollte es hart auf hart kommen, würde er sich sogar _Fortescues_ abschminken, obwohl er sich schon den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut hatte.

Er verblätterte sich so in das Buch, dass er die Zeit vergaß. Als Simon ihn schließlich aufstöberte und zur Kasse schleppte, hatte das Buch bereits gewirkt. In Terrys Kopf gab es nur noch Platz für den einen Gedanken: Was würde wohl seine Animagusform sein? Er wusste, dass er ein Animagus werden würde, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Dagegen war die Sache mit dem Stein der Weisen, Goldmachen und das Elixier des Lebens, nur langweiliges Magietratra.

Als der Verkäufer ihre Monsterbücher aus dem Käfig holte, suchte sich Terry das etwas mitgenommene Exemplar aus, das noch immer armselig und verschüchtert in der Ecke kauerte. Er bekam das zerfledderte Monsterbuch zum halben Preis, und seine Galleonen reichten bis auf ein paar Knuts gerade für seine Schulbücher und _Mutabor_. Er verließ _Flourish & Blotts_ vollkommen pleite, aber zufrieden. Die Eisbecher würde dann eben Simon bezahlen müssen.

* * *

Sirius saß seit einer Stunde im Gebüsch am Waldrand und wartete. Er hatte sich die Kapuze seines Reisemantels über den Kopf gezogen, aber die Patrouille ließ sich heute Zeit. Die Hexe, die sich um die Hühner und den Garten kümmerte, erschien immer pünktlich. Sie kam jeden Morgen aus dem Haus – vermutlich benutzte sie den Kamin des Fuchsbaus – und verschwand nach spätestens einer halben Stunde wieder. Der allabendliche Besuch der beiden Zauberer verlief ganz anders. Sie waren vorsichtig, professionell – und unberechenbar. Seit er auf der Lauer lag, waren sie noch nie zweimal hintereinander zur selben Zeit oder an derselben Stelle aufgetaucht. Das erste Mal hatten sie ihn beinahe überrascht, und er hatte sich die Kapuze seines Mantels gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Gesicht ziehen können.

Er hatte sich diese Beinahe-Katastrophe eine Lehre sein lassen und wartete seitdem mit heruntergezogener Kapuze im Schatten der Bäume auf die zwei Zauberer. Inzwischen bezweifelte er, dass es Auroren waren. Sie waren zu vorsichtig, und auch sonst benahmen sie sich nicht wie Auroren.

Plötzlich vernahm er das vertraute Geräusch einer Apparation. Ganz nahe. _Zu_ nahe. Er erstarrte zu völliger Bewegungslosigkeit. Gleich darauf wiederholte sich das Geräusch. Sie waren irgendwo rechts hinter ihm aufgetaucht. Ziemliches Pech. Hoffentlich stolperten sie nicht über ihn. Sein Reisemantel war kein Tarnumhang. Die einsetzende Dämmerung und das Zwielicht unter den Bäumen würden zwar helfen, aber wenn sie ihm allzu nahe kamen, würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich entdecken. Er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin; er hatte es hier nicht mit Amateuren oder einfachen Auroren zu tun.

Die beiden wechselten kein Wort miteinander. Sirius hörte nur das Knacken einiger Zweige und die gedämpften Schritte hinter sich, wagte es aber nicht, den Kopf zu drehen. Auch die kleinste Bewegung hätte die Tarnfähigkeiten des Reisemantels gestört und so die Gefahr einer Entdeckung erhöht. Er atmete erst auf, als sie mehr als fünf Meter rechts von ihm vorbeigingen und unter den letzten Bäumen stehen blieben. Er hatte einen guten Blick auf ihre Gestalten, aber viel ließ sich auch jetzt nicht sagen. Sie kehrten ihm den Rücken zu, trugen wie immer breitkrempige Schlapphüte, unauffällige schwarze Umhänge und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. Sie beobachteten das Haus einige Minuten, bevor sie sich zunickten und erneut in Bewegung setzten. Sie traten aus dem Unterholz und begannen mit ihrem Rundgang.

Sirius sah ihnen zu, wie sie um das Grundstück der Weasleys wanderten. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was diese Zauberer hier wollten. Sie schienen lediglich aus der Ferne die Schutzzauber zu testen. Es machte keinen Sinn. Was wollten sie hier? Einfach nur »nach dem Rechten sehen«?

Natürlich war sein erster Verdacht gewesen, dass es Auroren waren, die nach ihm suchten. Er hatte sich schließlich ganz in der Nähe sehen lassen, wenn auch in Hundegestalt. Es war kein geplanter Besuch gewesen. Er hatte vorher nicht gewusst, dass sich Harry so nahe an seinem Ziel aufhielt. Als er auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau gewesen war, hatte sich sein Reisemantel gemeldet. Eine Reihe von Runen am Saum des Mantels hatte plötzlich aufgeleuchtet. Er hatte es zuerst nicht verstanden. Ein »Familienmitglied«, ein »Nachkomme«, noch dazu »unweit«? Schließlich hatte seine Neugier gesiegt. Er hatte sich vom Reisemantel in die Nähe führen lassen und war dann als Hund auf Erkundung gegangen. Er hatte kaum zu hoffen gewagt, aber dann hatte er ihn doch gefunden: Harry. Eindeutig der Sohn seines Vaters. Der Junge war James' Ebenbild. Bis auf die Augen. Das durchdringende, fast stechende Grün Lilys lag in ihrem Blick.

Der Junge hatte ihn angestarrt, und er hatte zurückgestarrt. Der Schock der plötzlichen Erkenntnis hatte ihn gelähmt und länger zögern lassen, als verantwortbar gewesen wäre.

Lily und James waren tatsächlich tot. Die Magie hatte es verstanden, sein Reisemantel hatte es unmissverständlich klargemacht, nur er hatte es vergessen. Oder verdrängt. Pflicht, Verantwortung, Fesseln, Familienbande … Er hatte magische Schwüre geleistet, war eine unwiderrufliche Verpflichtung eingegangen, als er der Pate des Jungen geworden war. Auch wenn er es verdrängt hatte, die Magie bestand darauf. Seit dem Tod von Lily und James war Harry nicht mehr nur sein Patensohn. Der Mantel hatte auf ein echtes Familienmitglied reagiert, auf einen Nachkommen der Blacks – und die Magie ließ sich nicht auf Diskussionen ein. Eine magische Kette band Harry und ihn aneinander – für den Rest ihres Lebens.

Er hatte sich schließlich losreißen können und sich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht. Auch danach hatte er einige Zeit gebraucht, um es einigermaßen zu begreifen, und ganz realisiert hatte er es immer noch nicht. Es änderte alles – und nichts. Seine Aufgabe blieb die gleiche, und trotzdem war alles anders. In jeder relevanten Hinsicht war er nun so etwas wie ein »Vater«. Ein verrückter Gedanke, der ihn aber nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Sirius Black. Vater! Er war kurzzeitig in Hysterie verfallen – oder einen Zustand, der einer Hysterie recht nahekam. Dann hatte er sich wieder an seine Aufgabe erinnert und war zum Anwesen der Weasleys weitergezogen. Seine Prioritäten waren immer noch dieselben, selbst an seiner Motivation hatte sich kaum etwas geändert. Die Ratte war eine Gefahr für Harry.

Das Problem war, dass ihn Harry und das Mädchen gesehen hatten. Wenn die Auroren inzwischen herausgefunden hatten, dass er ein Animagus war, hätten sie auf die richtige Idee kommen können. Es wäre auch nicht völlig abwegig gewesen, bei den Weasleys nach ihm zu suchen. Immerhin hätte er ihr Haus als Unterschlupf nutzen können, solange sie abwesend waren. Für die meisten Auroren, die er kennengelernt hatte, wäre dieser Gedankengang wohl zu raffiniert gewesen, aber man durfte seinen Gegner auch nicht unterschätzen. Daher war es nur natürlich gewesen, dass er die zwei Zauberer anfangs für Auroren gehalten hatte, die ihn hier suchten. Aber er hatte diese Idee schnell wieder verworfen. Auroren hätten mindestens das Haus durchsucht und die Gegend durchkämmt, während die zwei Zauberer sich darauf beschränkten, einmal rund um das Anwesen zu wandern und die Schutzzauber zu prüfen.

Es war seltsam und unlogisch, doch mittlerweile spielte es keine große Rolle mehr. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Zwar wäre es einfacher gewesen, die Ratte hier zu erledigen, aber es war zu gefährlich geworden, noch länger auf die Rückkehr der Weasleys zu warten. Irgendwann würde sein Glück zur Neige gehen. Er hätte es dennoch eher mit den beiden aufgenommen, als es in Hogwarts zu versuchen, aber darüber hinaus hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wann die Weasleys zurückkehren würden. Womöglich ergab sich gar keine Gelegenheit, die Ratte hier zu stellen. Im Prinzip war es ein guter Plan gewesen, aber mit jedem Tag wurde die Entdeckungsgefahr größer und ein Erfolg unwahrscheinlicher. Abgesehen davon, es war an der Zeit, den Bannschneider einem Test zu unterziehen. Und die Schutzzauber des Weasley-Anwesens waren ein besseres Versuchsobjekt als Hogwarts selbst.

Die beiden Gestalten hatten ihre übliche Runde inzwischen beendet. Sie schienen noch kurz ein paar Worte miteinander zu wechseln, waren aber zu weit entfernt und sprachen zu leise, als dass Sirius etwas hätte verstehen können. Die beiden sahen sich ein letztes Mal um und verschwanden dann gemeinsam.

Sirius erhob sich mühsam, schlug die Kapuze zurück und schüttelte seine eingeschlafenen Beine aus. Er fühlte sich nun einigermaßen sicher. Die beiden Zauberer waren noch nie zurückgekommen, nachdem sie ihren Rundgang beendet hatten. Die Sonne war vollständig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, und es wurde schnell dunkler. Ein seltsames Déjà-vu überkam ihn, als hätte er schon unzählige Male auf die Nacht gewartet, um … irgendetwas zu tun, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte. So etwas passierte ihm ständig, seit er die Begegnung mit den Schatten unter dem Grimmauldplatz hinter sich gebracht hatte. Es ließ allmählich ein wenig nach, dennoch war es beunruhigend. Manchmal spukten Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf, von denen er nicht sicher war, ob es seine eigenen waren.

Er schüttelte sein Unbehagen ab, stampfte noch einmal mit seinen Füßen auf, um das Kribbeln in seinen Beinen zu beenden, und beschwor ein Lumos. Er bewegte sich langsam auf das Haus zu. _Fuchsbau_. Der Name war passend und unpassend zugleich. Windschief schraubte sich das Gebäude Stockwerk um Stockwerk in die Höhe. Das Haus hätte ihm gefallen können, auch wenn er die Konstruktion etwas gewagt fand. Ohne magische Unterstützung hätte es wohl kaum gehalten, und sich bei Fragen der Statik auf Magie zu verlassen, war bestenfalls unklug.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und zog stattdessen den Bannschneider aus dem Mantel. Die Klinge war noch inaktiv, schwarz und stumpf, der ganze Dolch sah unscheinbar aus, weniger gefährlich als ein großes Küchenmesser. Er streckte ihn vor sich hin und rief den Dolch bei seinem Namen.

»Plauroch!«

Sofort verschwand das stumpfe Schwarz, und die zweischneidige Klinge schimmerte in stählernem Blau. Sie war auch jetzt nicht wirklich scharf. Einen Menschen hätte man damit kaum verletzten können, aber das war auch nicht der Zweck des Dolches. Er hielt das Heft fest in der Hand und schritt geradewegs auf das Haus zu. Fast war ihm, als könne er die um sich schlagenden Stränge der durchtrennten Zauberbanne hören, die hilflos und ohnmächtig durch die abendliche Stille peitschten, während sie an Kraft verloren und ihre Magie verging. Aber das war nur Einbildung. In Wirklichkeit hörte er nur die eigenen Schritte.

Unbehelligt von den sich vor ihm auflösenden Schutzzaubern betrat er den Hof des Fuchsbaus, ging am Hühnerstall vorbei und hielt auf die Haustür zu. Er hätte es mit einem Öffnungszauber versuchen können, aber da er Plauroch schon einmal in Händen hielt, zog er den Bannschneider über den Rahmen und einmal quer über die Tür selbst. Die Klinge war zu stumpf, um im Holz Eindrücke zu hinterlassen, doch die Tür schwang danach auf, ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Er verharrte einen Augenblick, bevor er den Kadaver aus der Tasche zog und jenseits der Schwelle fallen ließ. Die Weasleys würden sich wundern, konnten vermutlich nicht verstehen, warum jemand ihre Schutzzauber zerstört hatte, nur um ihnen eine tote Ratte in den Flur zu legen, aber Peter würde wissen, was die Stunde geschlagen hatte. Oh ja, Peter würde diese kleine Geste zu würdigen wissen – und sich vor Angst in den eigenen Exkrementen winden. Die Erwartung war das Schönste daran.

Sirius wandte sich zufrieden lächelnd ab. Die Tür ließ er offen stehen. Mit energischen Schritten ging er wieder auf den Wald zu, Plauroch noch immer fest in der Hand haltend, falls sich noch Reste von Schutzbannen auf seinem Weg befinden sollten. Unter den Bäumen steckte er den Dolch wieder weg und nahm erneut seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, aber er disapparierte nicht sofort. Er war erschöpft. Plaurochs Macht hatte ihren Preis. Er setzte sich unter einen Baum, lehnte sich an den Stamm und gönnte sich eine kleine Erholungspause. Die Müdigkeit verflog jedoch schnell. Als er sich wieder erhob, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um und betrachtete das abenteuerliche Gebäude, das sich in den Abendhimmel wand. Ein bleicher Halbmond schien blass am Firmament, das im Westen noch in sanftem Orange nachglühte.

Er prüfte all seine Habseligkeiten, vergewisserte sich, dass er das Kästchen, den Bannschneider, den Katzenring eingesteckt und sicher verwahrt hatte, und einen Augenblick später stand er hundert Meilen weiter nordwestlich auf einem bewaldeten Hügel in der Nähe von Gloucester. Bis Schottland war es noch weit, aber er hatte auch noch eine ganze Woche Zeit. Er würde auf jeden Fall rechtzeitig vor dem Schulbeginn Hogwarts erreichen, und er hatte große Lust, die Strecke zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Nach zwölf Jahren in einer kleinen Zelle schien es nichts Großartigeres zu geben, als einfach nur laufen zu können, wohin man wollte.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, verwandelte sich und begann mit einem leichten Trab durch das Wäldchen. Es war eine reine Freude, seine Kräfte spielen zu lassen, und bald schon jagte er in gestrecktem Lauf den Hügel hinab, seinem eigenen Mondschatten hinterher. Nach Norden, immer weiter nach Norden. Der Verbotene Wald war sein nächstes Ziel.

* * *

Es tat Fred in der Seele weh, als er eine Galleone und sieben Sickel auf Fortescues Tresen abzählte. Aber wenn er schon – ausnahmsweise – einmal genug Geld hatte, um Angelina einzuladen, konnte er auch nicht knausern.

»Eure Eisbecher kommen sofort!«, sagte Fortescue und strahlte ihn an, während er die Münzen verschwinden ließ. Fred brummte missmutig und verließ den Laden wieder.

Sobald er draußen war, besserte sich seine Laune sofort wieder. Angelinas Anblick entschädigte für vieles. Das Mädchen war einfach jeden Knut wert. Er hätte jeden Tag eine Galleone für sie ausgegeben – wenn er das Geld dazu hätte auftreiben können. Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr und tat so, als würde er sie verzückt und sprachlos anhimmeln. Er musste nicht groß schauspielern. Wenn es jemand verdiente hatte, angehimmelt zu werden, dann Angelina.

Angelina schüttelte über seine gekonnte Darstellung eines verliebten Teenagers nur grinsend den Kopf und hauchte ihm einen Kussmund zu. Ein bisschen zu spöttisch für seinen Geschmack, aber Fred nahm, was er kriegen konnte.

»Oh, geliebtes Wesen mein …«, wollte er gerade seine vorbereitete Rede abspielen, aber Angelina runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und fiel ihm ins Wort.

»Ich geb' dir gleich ein ›geliebtes Wesen mein‹! Du treulose Schrumpfkarotte! Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn, oder was? Vier Wochen in Ägypten und nicht eine einzige Postkarte!«

Fred fand, dass er das nicht verdient hatte. Vor allem die »Schrumpfkarotte« war unter der Gürtellinie! Wozu hätte es gut sein sollen, ihr eine Postkarte zu schreiben? Wozu waren Postkarten überhaupt gut? Trotzdem setzte er sicherheitshalber ein entschuldigendes Grinsen auf.

»Aber Angelina, Engelchen! Glaub mir, ich hab mich jeden Tag nach dir verzehrt! Es ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht hab'! Ich schwör's bei Merlin, wenn du willst!«

Das war nicht einmal sehr gelogen, und Fred hoffte, dass die ungewohnte Aufrichtigkeit bei seiner Freundin ankommen würde. Glücklicherweise schien sie es ihm abzukaufen, denn ihre gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich ein wenig.

»Das möchte ich dir auch geraten haben!«, sagte sie, und ihr belustigter Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn zweifeln, ob sie ihre Beschwerde ganz ernst gemeint hatte. Das Auftauchen der zwei Eisbecher an ihrem Tisch rettete ihn jedenfalls vor weiteren Vorwürfen. Der größere war natürlich für Angelina. Er hatte sich nicht überwinden können, für sein Eis mehr als zehn Sickel auszugeben. Das lag sowieso schon über seinem üblichen Limit. Damit er nicht zu schnell fertig wurde, aß er langsam. Zum Glück gab es relativ viel zu erzählen, und Angelina gab sich die meiste Zeit mit der Rolle als Zuhörerin zufrieden.

Er glättete die Streichanekdoten etwas, da Angelina zu völlig unangebrachter Nachsicht neigte, wenn es um ihren Streberbruder ging. Auch seine leider völlig ergebnislosen Annäherungsversuche bezüglich des einen oder anderen Mädchens auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff ließ er lieber unerwähnt. Aber es gab auch so genug zu erzählen. Gerade als er berichtete, wie er und George eine der wandelnden Restmumien auf dem Schlachtfeld von Samut aufgewickelt hatten, um zu sehen, was unter den Bandagen war – nicht mehr viel, wie sich herausgestellt hatte –, fragte sie plötzlich, wo sich eigentlich George rumtreibe.

»Hat noch was zu erledigen«, antwortete er schwammig, obwohl er eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hatte, was sein Bruder gerade im Laden von _Maxwell & Strangeways_ trieb. Er fand es nur schwachsinnig, und wenn er es Angelina erzählt hätte, wären einige Themen aufgeworfen worden, die er lieber vermeiden wollte. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für den Schleicher! Lächerlich! Als würden sie in Galleonen schwimmen! Das Dumme war, dass er selbst noch keine Ahnung hatte, was er für Angelina besorgen sollte, und langsam wurde es dringend. Angelina hatte schon im Oktober Geburtstag, und er hatte keinen Schimmer, was er ihr schenken sollte. Ein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver schien angebracht, und Angelinas Linke ruhte strategisch günstig neben ihrem Eisbecher. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre. Manchmal war es von Vorteil, dass er Linkshänder war. Sie konnten beide weiter ihr Eis essen und gleichzeitig bequem Händchen halten.

»Genug von Ägypten! Jetzt wird es höchste Zeit, dass du mir sagst, wie schrecklich du mich vermisst hast!«, verlangte er von ihr. Angelina reagierte erwartungsgemäß: Sie lachte ihn aus.

»Aber sicher doch, Schnuckelchen!«, verkündete sie feixend. »Ich hab' dich sehr vermisst. Ohne dich hab' ich nichts zu lachen.«

Fred warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der nur halb gespielt war. Hoffentlich war »Schnuckelchen« ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Sogar »Schrumpfkarotte« wäre ihm lieber gewesen.

»Also erzähl schon!«, startete er die nächste Stufe seines Ablenkungsmanövers. »Was hast du die Ferien über getrieben? War's nicht sterbenslangweilig – so ganz ohne meine charmesprühende Wenigkeit?«

»Doch, doch«, versicherte sie ihm lächelnd. »Meistens war es todlangweilig.«

Sie begann trotzdem, von ihren Ferien zu erzählen. Fred war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Es interessierte ihn zwar nicht wirklich, was sie ohne ihn angestellt hatte – solange sie sich nicht einen neuen Freund angelacht hatte –, aber er konnte den aufmerksamen Zuhörer spielen. Das brachte immer Pluspunkte. Er gab die passenden Geräusche von sich, wenn sie erwartet wurden, beschränkte sich ansonsten aber darauf, Angelina zu bewundern, ohne ihren Geschichten besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Irgendwann wanderte sein Blick von ihren dunklen Augen auf die Hand, die er noch immer hielt. Seine eigene Haut war zwar fast braun, jedenfalls brauner als noch vor vier Wochen, aber trotzdem sah sie im Vergleich zu Angelinas fast weiß aus. Sogar gegen die Innenfläche ihrer Hand, die eher milchkaffeefarben als schokobraun war, wirkten seine Finger blass und bleich.

Er löffelte schnell den letzten Rest seines Eises und beugte sich dann vor, um einen klebrig-süßen Kuss von Angelinas Lippen zu stehlen. Sie ließ es sich einen Moment lang gefallen, lange genug, dass er ein leicht säuerliches Melonenaroma von ihren Lippen schmecken konnte, bevor sie ihn einigermaßen sanft wieder auf seinen Platz zurückschubste.

»Also wirklich!«, ertönte es hinter Fred. »Unzucht in aller Öffentlichkeit! Kann man dich nicht fünf Minuten alleine lassen?«

»Hallo, George!«, begrüßte Angelina seinen Bruder.

»Angelina! Engelchen! Sonnenstrahl! Ich hoffe, mein missratener Doppelgänger hat dich nicht allzu sehr belästigt?«

Fred schnaubte, während sich George einen Stuhl heranzog und sich zu ihnen setzte.

»Bisher ging's«, erwiderte Angelina und zwinkerte George zu. »Er wollte gerade mit dem Belästigen anfangen. Aber zum Glück bist du ja jetzt da.«

»Genau! Immer zur Stelle, wenn ich gebraucht werde. Pflichtbewusst, galant, Rächer der Enterbten, Held der Witwen und Waisen, nicht zu vergessen die Bescheidenheit in Person – mit einem Wort: ich!« Dabei entwand er Angelinas Hand aus Freds Griff und küsste sie.

Fred warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, aber George achtete nicht auf ihn.

»Spinner«, meinte Angelina daraufhin verzweifelt. »Einer schlimmer als der andere. Womit hab' ich das nur verdient?«

»Karma. Wahrscheinlich warst du in deinem letzten Leben eine böse alte Hexe, die sich an kleinen Kindern übergefressen hat«, neckte George sie. »Völlerei ist eine Todsünde!«

»Auch für eine Todsünde wär' diese Strafe zu grausam«, konterte Angelina. »Übrigens, was hast du da?«

»Oh, das?« George hielt eine große Pappröhre hoch, die er mitgebracht hatte. »Das ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, mein naseweises Engelchen! Keine weiteren Fragen, oder ich schenk's jemand anderem!«

Fred glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Offenbar war sein Bruder übergeschnappt.

»Geteilte Freude ist doppelte Freude und billiger obendrein«, sagte George und grinste ihn verschwörerisch an, aber Fred konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was sein Bruder damit meinte.

Angelina wollte natürlich unbedingt wissen, was sich in der Röhre befand, aber George blieb standhaft – und Fred hielt sich heraus. Er war sich auch keineswegs sicher, auf welche Schnapsidee George jetzt wieder gekommen war. Schließlich sah Angelina ein, dass ihre Fragerei nichts brachte.

»Dann eben nicht«, gab sie sich geschlagen, und löffelte die letzten Eisreste aus ihrer Schale. »Habt ihr schon von der Sache mit Mr. Malfoy gehört?«, fragte sie unvermittelt, als sie den Löffel weggelegt hatte.

»Malfoy?«, fragte Fred angewidert. »Was hat der Dreckskerl jetzt wieder angestellt?«

Angelina zögerte einen Moment und warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu. »De mortuis nil nisi bene.«

»Was?«, stieß George hervor, aber auch Freds »Häh?« war nicht viel intelligenter.

»Er ist vor zehn Tagen oder so gestorben. Der halbe Daily Prophet war mit Todesanzeigen und Würdigungen voll. Und ein seitenlanger Artikel über seine Verdienste und so weiter. Das Übliche eben. Die Funeralien waren letzte Woche.«

Fred konnte es kaum glauben. »Wie …?«

Und George sprach aus, was ihm ebenfalls auf der Zunge lag: »Hat das Schwein doch jemand erwischt! Sehr gut!«

»George!«, rief Angelina entsetzt.

Aber George zeigte keine Spur von Reue. »Wer auch immer das Schwein um die Ecke gebracht hat, hat 'nen Merlinorden verdient. Erster Klasse!«

Angelina schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Fred hielt lieber den Mund, aber sein Bruder hatte ihm aus dem Herzen gesprochen. Der miese Dreckskerl hatte es fast geschafft, ihre kleine Schwester umzubringen. Fred hätte mit Freuden auf sein Grab gepisst. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu schnell gegangen.

»Woran ist er denn gestorben?«, fragte er in möglichst neutralem Ton.

Er war wohl nicht allzu überzeugend, denn Angelina bedachte nun auch ihn mit einem bösen Blick.

»Drachenpocken«, antwortete sie kurz angebunden. »Angeblich. Das ist wenigstens die offizielle Geschichte.«

Fred konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Und inoffiziell?«

Angelina zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Was weiß ich? Vielleicht haben ihn tatsächlich die Drachenpocken erwischt. Sein Vater ist auch daran gestorben. Stand jedenfalls so im Daily Prophet.«

Fred lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Drachenpocken waren kein schöner Tod. Angelina gab ihm einen Tritt unter dem Tisch, aber er merkte es kaum. Manche Dinge waren es wert, auch wenn man die eigene Freundin damit verärgerte.

»Schon was gehört, wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung kriegen?«, wechselte George taktvoll das Thema. »Lockhart wird sich ja kaum trauen, sein Gesicht noch mal in Hogwarts sehen zu lassen, oder?«

»Ich hab' noch nichts gehört«, sagte Angelina. »Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr die Schule dieses Jahr ein bisschen ernster nehmt!« Sie wirkte auf Fred immer noch ein bisschen angefressen. »Ohne ein paar vernünftige OWLs steht ihr ziemlich dumm da! So unterbelichtet seid ihr doch nicht. Wenn ihr nicht so faul wärt und nicht dauernd irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellen –«

»Ach komm schon!«, murrte er dazwischen. »Musst du uns damit jetzt schon die Laune verderben? So wichtig sind die blöden Prüfungen auch nicht. Man kann auch ohne einen Sack voll OWLs was werden.«

»Fragt sich nur, was!« Und mit beinahe gemeinem Lächeln fügte sie hinzu: »Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich für so jemanden die richtige Freundin bin.«

Fred streckte ihr zur Antwort nur die Zunge heraus. George und er wussten schon, was sie taten. Man musste eben Prioritäten setzen. Für ihre Zukunftspläne waren vor allem Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Arithmantik wichtig, und da würden sie schon bestehen.

»Keine Sorge«, mischte sich nun auch George ein. »Wir kriegen unsere OWLs. Kinderspiel.«

Angelina wiegte zweifelnd ihren Kopf. Fred hatte keine Lust, sich noch mehr Ermahnungen anzuhören, und bevor sie weiter darauf herumreiten konnte, beendete er die Diskussion mit einem erneuten Themenwechsel. »Hab' ich dir überhaupt schon erzählt, dass bei uns eingebrochen wurde, während wir weg waren?«

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. »Eingebrochen? Bei euch?«

»Unglaublich, aber wahr«, fuhr Fred fort. »Reichlich komische Sache. Und die Hohlschädel haben nicht mal was mitgenommen.«

»Als hätten wir was, das sich zu stehlen lohnt«, murmelte sein Bruder. »Müssen die dümmsten Einbrecher der Welt gewesen sein.«

»Wahrscheinlich«, meinte auch Fred. »Sie haben uns sogar was dagelassen, bevor sie wieder abgezogen sind.«

Angelina runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. »Die Einbrecher haben euch was dagelassen?«

»Eine tote Ratte«, bestätigte Fred grinsend. »Ein Riesenvieh. Lag auf der Türschwelle, als hätte sie 'ne Katze ins Haus geschleppt und da einfach liegenlassen.«

Plötzlich warf ihm seine Freundin einen sehr misstrauischen Blick zu. »Ist das euer Ernst? Oder wollt ihr mich nur auf den Arm nehmen?«

Fred tat beleidigt. »Aber Engelchen! Das würden wir doch nie wagen! Außerdem ist die Sache schon recht lästig gewesen, weil Mum und Dad unsere ganzen Schutzzauber erneuern mussten. Unsere werten Erzeuger haben ganz schön geflucht, das kannst du mir glauben!«

Und das war noch untertrieben. Vor allem ihre Mum hatte sich darüber tagelang aufgeregt. Auch Angelina schien die Geschichte ziemlich ernst zu nehmen und sah besorgt aus.

»War bestimmt nur ein dummer Streich«, beruhigte er sie. »Ist ja nichts passiert.«

Seine Freundin wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt, aber George tippte demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr und sagte: »Wir müssen langsam mal los.«

Fred wusste, dass sein Bruder recht hatte, das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, sich angemessen von Angelina zu verabschieden. Für einen Kuss war immer Zeit. Er ignorierte Georges bissigen Kommentar und nahm sich vor, es ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit, mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Und leider würde die nächste Gelegenheit bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, denn übermorgen um diese Zeit würden sie bereits im Hogwarts-Express sitzen.

* * *

»Ich finde trotzdem, dass das Ministerium zu viel Aufwand betreibt«, beschwerte sich ihr Dad am Frühstückstisch. »Es wäre der reine Wahnsinn, Harry mitten in London überfallen zu wollen.«

Luna sah zu dem großen schwarzen Auror, der vor einer Stunde aus dem Kamin getreten war und sich als »Kingsley Shacklebolt« vorgestellt hatte. Der Mann nickte bedächtig, als würde er ihrem Dad zustimmen wollen, sagte aber dann: »Das Problem ist ja gerade, dass Black vermutlich wahnsinnig ist. Vielleicht lässt er sich zu einer Dummheit hinreißen, und dann haben wir ihn.«

Ihrem Dad schien der Appetit vergangen zu sein, denn er schob seinen halbvollen Teller von sich weg und lehnte sich schweigend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Offenbar war Harry ebenfalls nicht besonders hungrig, jedenfalls starrte er düster vor sich hin und knabberte lustlos an einer Toastscheibe. Luna machte sich ungerührt wieder über ihr Porridge her und beobachtete dabei die fünfte Person am Tisch, die bisher kaum etwas gesagt hatte.

Die junge Frau war seltsam. Abgesehen von den Haaren, das verstand sich von selbst. Lilafarbene Haare sah man zwar nicht jeden Tag, aber viel interessanter waren ihre Augen. Luna war sich sicher, dass sie zuerst blau gewesen waren, als sie aus dem Kamin gekommen war. Mittlerweile waren sie so strahlend grün wie Harrys. Und sie waren auch stets auf Harry gerichtet, als wollten sie sich keine Bewegung des Jungen entgehen lassen. Vermutlich war diese genaue Beobachtung nötig, wenn sie Harry kopieren wollte, aber Luna fand, dass es auch unauffälliger gegangen wäre.

Ihr Dad schlug schließlich den _Quibbler_ auf – Kontrolllektüre, wie er es nannte –, versteckte sich dahinter und ignorierte die beiden ungebetenen Gäste. Es war unhöflich, aber er hielt ohnehin nicht viel vom Zaubereiministerium im Allgemeinen und Auroren im Speziellen. Außerdem hatte er nicht viel Schlaf gehabt, und das machte ihn immer ein bisschen unleidlich.

»Und ihr beiden, freut ihr euch schon auf die Schule?«, fragte Auror Shacklebolt plötzlich in das peinliche Schweigen hinein.

Harry brummte etwas Unverständliches in sein Toastbrot, das man nur mit einiger Phantasie als Zustimmung hätte deuten können. Luna überlegte einen Moment, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, und entschloss sich dann zu einem ehrlichen »Wie verrückt«. Sie konnte nur mit Mühe ein Kichern unterdrücken, als der kahlköpfige Mann ihr daraufhin einen zweifelnden Blick zuwarf.

Er machte eigentlich einen netten Eindruck, ganz anders, als sie sich einen Auror vorgestellt hatte. Seine Glatze glänzte tiefschwarz, und er trug einen auffälligen goldenen Ohrring. Ob der Ohrring wohl …

»Ist das ein magischer Ring, Mr. Shacklebolt?«, fragte sie ihn.

Er schien von der Frage überrascht, aber auch dankbar, dass jemand die Unterhaltung in Gang hielt. »Der hier?«, erwiderte er und fasste sich ans Ohr. »Nicht wirklich. Eher ein Andenken. Aber er ist tatsächlich aus einem magischen Schutzring gemacht, dessen Kräfte verbraucht waren.«

Luna nickte zustimmend und wandte sich wieder ihrem Porridge zu. »Bitzer macht wirklich das beste Porridge, das es überhaupt gibt. Wollen Sie wirklich nichts, Mr. Shacklebolt? Oder Sie, Miss Tonks?«, fragte sie, ganz die aufmerksame Gastgeberin. Sie amüsierte sich königlich.

»Nein danke«, erklärte der Auror zum wiederholten Male. »Sehr freundlich, Miss Lovegood, aber wir haben bereits gefrühstückt.«

Luna schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen und begann, sich mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer freien Hand Locken in die Haare zu drehen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich vor Lachen gekugelt, aber das wäre wohl sehr unhöflich gewesen. Der Auror sah hastig von ihr weg und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry.

»Sie sehen ihrem Vater wirklich außergewöhnlich ähnlich, Mr. Potter«, stolperte er blindlings ins größte Fettnäpfchen, das weit und breit zu finden war. Wenn Harrys Miene bisher nur düster gewesen war, dann wurde sie jetzt geradezu mörderisch. Er ließ seinen halbgegessenen Toast auf seinen Teller fallen, verschränkte die Arme und seine Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich. Luna schaffte es gerade so, den größten Teil des Porridges in ihrem Mund hinunterzuschlucken, bevor das Lachen aus ihr herausbrach. Sie hielt sich schnell eine Serviette vor den Mund und biss darauf. Sie versuchte, so zu tun, als hätte sie sich verschluckt, aber sie bezweifelte, dass sich jemand davon täuschen ließ. Jedenfalls nicht Frau Lilahaar, die ihr mit einem gelb gewordenen Auge zublinzelte.

Der Auror räusperte sich und warf einen auffälligen Blick auf seine Uhr. »Es wird wohl langsam Zeit für uns«, verkündete er dann laut. »Wie steht es, Anwärterin Tonks?«

»Kein Problem, Sir«, meinte sie. »Wie sieht es damit aus?«

Und dann bewegte sich ihr Gesicht. Alles schien sich auf einmal zu verschieben und kantiger zu werden, das Kinn wurde kräftiger, Brauen wanderten, die Haare färbten sich schwarz und wurden kürzer und strubbeliger, die Augen wieder grün, und auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine auffällige rote Blitznarbe. Sie zog eine Brille aus der Robe, die ihr plötzlich zwei Nummern zu groß geworden schien, setzte sich das Gestell auf die Nase, und dann saßen zwei Harrys am Küchentisch.

Luna war angemessen beeindruckt. Vielleicht hätte sie es mit einer Illusion genauso gut hinbekommen, aber eine Illusion ließ sich auch leichter durchschauen als die Verwandlung eines Metamorphmagus.

»Sie sind zu dick«, wies sie hilfsbereit auf die offenkundigen Schwächen von Harrys Doppelgängerin hin. »Der echte Harry ist viel dünner. Und vielleicht auch ein bisschen kleiner?«

Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. »Lässt sich nicht ändern«, gab sie zu. »Irgendwo muss ich meine Körpermasse verstauen.« Dabei lächelte sie Harry entschuldigend an.

»So seh' ich aus?«, fragte Harry ungläubig und erkennbar entsetzt.

»Mhmm, so ziemlich.« Luna verglich noch einmal Harry mit der Gestaltwandlerin und stellte dann vergnügt fest: »Ein bisschen größer, ein bisschen dicker, aber ansonsten gut getroffen. Könnte dein Zwillingsbruder sein. Wenn dein Zwillingsbruder gerne in zu großen Frauenroben herumläuft, heißt das.«

»Ja, sehr gut«, mischte sich Mr. Shacklebolt hastig ein. »Dann werden wir Sie nicht länger belästigen. Anwärterin Tonks muss sich für ihre Rolle noch umziehen. Der weitere Ablauf ist klar, Mr. Lovegood? Oder sollen wir noch einmal alles durchgehen?«

»Ich habe den Ablauf sehr wohl verstanden. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Ihrem Plan große Chancen einräumen würde, aber verstanden habe ich ihn. Sie ziehen mit Ihrem Lockvogel von der Winkelgasse quer durch London zum Bahnhof King's Cross und hoffen, dass sich Black zu einer unüberlegten Handlung hinreißen lässt. Was auch immer das Ergebnis dieser … Komödie sein wird, wir benutzen den Portschlüssel, um kurz vor elf direkt zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu reisen.« Ihr Dad schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

»Genau«, bestätigte der Auror ruhig, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, ob er die Haltung ihres Dads überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. »Wir haben noch zwei Mann direkt am Bahnsteig postiert, und im Hogwarts-Express wird diesmal ebenfalls eine Begleitperson sein. Nach menschlichem Ermessen kann nichts schiefgehen.«

Ihr Dad sagte darauf nichts mehr. Er brachte den Auror und die Metamorphmaga, die inzwischen wieder ihre – vermutlich – normale Gestalt angenommen hatte, zum Kamin, verabschiedete sie und kam dann wieder zu ihnen an den Frühstückstisch.

»Die Auroren müssen wirklich verzweifelt sein«, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte. »Das Ministerium kann doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass sich Black so einfangen lässt, oder?«

Harry schwieg dazu, und auch Luna hielt sich mit Kommentaren zurück. Ihr Dad erwartete wohl sowieso keine Antwort. Sie selbst fand den Plan gar nicht so dumm. Wenn Sirius Black wirklich verrückt war, konnte es vielleicht sogar klappen.

»Wir haben noch fast drei Stunden, bis sich der Portschlüssel aktiviert«, wechselte ihr Dad das Thema. »Habt ihr auch alles gepackt? Schulsachen, Bücher, Roben? Nichts vergessen? Du hast an deine Hogsmeade-Erlaubnis gedacht, Lunaschatz?«

»Sicher, Dad«, seufzte Luna, während Harry schon wieder ein Gesicht zog, als würde die Sonne nie wieder scheinen. Es lief aber auch wirklich nicht besonders für das arme Kerlchen. Luna schenkte ihm ihr aufmunterndstes Lächeln, aber ihre Bemühungen blieben ohne jede Wirkung. Sie konnte ihm seine Miesepetrigkeit nicht wirklich übelnehmen. Da war die Hogsmeade-Erlaubnis mit seinem Namen, auf der jedoch eine Unterschrift fehlte. Die Weasleys waren seit einer Woche wieder zu Hause, aber Harry hatte sie nicht besuchen dürfen. Es war zwar ein kleiner Lichtblick gewesen, dass Ginny und Ron am Wochenende vorbeigekommen waren und sogar im Schwarzen Turm hatten übernachten dürfen, aber Harry fühlte sich anscheinend trotzdem eingesperrt. Man konnte es ihm kaum verdenken, schließlich stimmte es. Er war hier eingesperrt. Dass sein eigener Patenonkel ihm nach dem Leben trachtete, war auch nicht unbedingt ein Grund, Freudentänze aufzuführen. Andererseits … nur die wenigsten Menschen konnten sich ihr Leben aussuchen, das wusste sie selbst am allerbesten. Mit manchen Dingen musste man sich einfach abfinden. Ihre eigene Zukunft war auch kein angenehmer Anblick gewesen, solange sie die Zukunft noch hatte sehen können. Zum Glück hatte sich wenigstens das erledigt.

»Lust auf eine Partie Schach?«, fragte sie ihn, als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig war. Er war in den letzten Wochen viel besser geworden und hatte sie sogar zweimal geschlagen, ohne dass sie ihm eine Figur vorgegeben hatte. Die Ferienlangeweile und die viele Übung hatten wahre Wunder gewirkt.

Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich glaub', ich geh' lieber noch mal fliegen.«

Auch damit konnte Luna leben. Ihr Dad verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Harry drehte seine Runden um den Turm und spielte mit seinem Trainingsschnatz, während sie sich in ihrem Zimmer vor den Spiegel stellte und ein paar Illusionen an sich selbst ausprobierte.

Es war gar nicht so leicht. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, es besser zu machen als die Gestaltwandlerin, aber diese Illusion war schwieriger als gedacht. Besonders das Gesicht machte ihr einige Schwierigkeiten. Wenn sie mit Nase und Augen einigermaßen zufrieden war, vergaß sie jedes Mal, sich Mund und Kinn richtig vorzustellen, und die Ohren waren ohnehin eine Katastrophe. Schlussendlich war alles leicht verschwommen, doch konnte man die Blitznarbe ganz deutlich sehen, und sogar Harrys Brille hatte sie ganz gut hinbekommen. Die Metamorphmaga war dafür viel zu dick und zu groß gewesen, womit sie natürlich kein Problem hatte. Aber es war trotzdem anstrengend und erforderte ihre ganze Konzentration, die Täuschung aufrechtzuerhalten, und sie verlor schnell die Lust daran.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte sie damit, die Porträts und Bitzer aufzusuchen, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Bitzer behauptete zwar, dass er sich freute, dass das Haus wieder leerer wurde, da er dann weniger Arbeit damit haben würde, hinter ihr und Harry herzuputzen, aber sie nannte ihn nur einen alten Griesgram und gab ihm zur Strafe einen Schmatz auf die Backe.

Als sie sich von allen angemessen verabschiedet hatte, war es auch schon fast so weit, dass sie aufbrechen mussten. Sie war richtig aufgedreht, als sie sich mit Harry, ihrem Dad und ihren Schulsachen um den Portschlüssel aufstellte. In Kürze würde sie wieder im Hogwarts-Express sitzen. So schön die Ferien auch gewesen waren, sie freute sich ehrlich auf die Schule. Endlich die anderen wiedersehen, wieder im Ravenclawturm leben, mit den Porträts und Geistern von Hogwarts ein Schwätzchen halten und Neuigkeiten austauschen – sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.


	9. You're Not Ulysses

**9. You're Not Ulysses  
**(Ulysses – Franz Ferdinand)

* * *

Anthonys Blick suchte die Reihe der Waggons ab. Aus vielen Abteilfenstern schauten Schüler auf den Bahnsteig, aber er sah kein vertrautes Gesicht. Seine Mutter legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn ernst an. »Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe«, schärfte sie ihm noch einmal ein.

»Ja, Mutter«, erwiderte er gereizt. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen viel zu viel zu sagen gehabt, aber vermutlich meinte sie dieses Mal ihre Anweisungen in Bezug auf das Amulett. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie ihm nicht mehr darüber verraten wollte. Er wusste nur, dass sie es selbst hergestellt hatte und dass es ihn vor irgendetwas schützen sollte. Es war eine filigrane, sehr komplexe Rune aus Gold. In seinem neuen Schulbuch für Alte Runen gab es nichts, was ihr auch nur entfernt ähnlich gesehen hätte. Er hatte nachgesehen. Das seltsame Zeichen war nur etwa drei Zentimeter groß, hing unauffällig unter seiner Robe, aber die Kette war trotzdem ungewohnt schwer an seinem Hals. Seine Mutter hatte reichlich kryptisch gemeint, dass es ihn vor »negativen Einflüssen« schützen würde und er solle es nie ablegen und auch nicht herumzeigen. Er hatte darauf verzichtet, auf die völlige Unmöglichkeit dieser Forderung hinzuweisen. Zumindest die anderen Drittklässler in seinem Schlafsaal würden es früher oder später bemerken.

Sie strich ihm über die Haare, und er verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen – was sie natürlich ignorierte.

»Also pass auf dich auf, benimm dich, und vergiss nicht zu schreiben! Wir sehen uns Weihnachten!«

»Ja, Mutter, so wie immer«, leierte er ohne Begeisterung herunter zu. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick, nickte ihm dann aber zu, und er durfte endlich das Weite suchen.

Er ging den Zug entlang, warf im Vorbeigehen unauffällige Blicke in die Abteile, aber keine Spur von Simon, Terry oder Luna. Auf halber Strecke tauchte endlich Simons Gesicht kurz an einem Abteilfenster eines der letzten Waggons auf, verschwand jedoch gleich wieder. Er klemmte sich seinen Besen unter den Arm, bugsierte mühsam seine Schultruhe in den Zug und quälte sich auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Abteil durch den engen Gang. Als er schließlich fündig wurde, saßen nur Terry und Simon darin, obwohl es schon kurz vor elf sein musste.

»Hoi, Anthony!«, begrüßte ihn Terry strahlend, während Simon ihm nur zunickte. Terry half ihm, die Truhe in die Gepäckablage zu stemmen, und verkündete dann fröhlich: »Da wären wir wieder! Fehlt nur noch Luna.«

Anthony ließ sich wortlos auf einen freien Sitz fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

»Na das kann ja 'ne unterhaltsam Fahrt werden«, beschwerte sich Terry. »Hoffentlich ist wenigstens Luna besser drauf als ihr.«

Anthony öffnete die Augen nur einen Spalt. »Nerv nicht!«

Simon stand auf, sah schnell aus dem Abteilfenster und setzte sich gleich wieder. Er trommelte unruhig mit den Fingern auf der Ablage vor dem Fenster und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

Anthony fragte nicht. Er hatte genug eigene Probleme. Er ließ sich in seinen Sitz zurücksinken, bis er die Füße auf den gegenüberliegenden Platz legen konnte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und unterzog die Decke des Abteils einer genauen Musterung. Eigentlich war er erleichtert, dass die Schule wieder anfing und er von zu Hause wegkam. Er hatte genug, übergenug, vor allem von Intrigen. Es ging nur noch darum, wer auf welcher Seite stand. Allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn wütend. Es hatte ihn seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, keinen Streit mit seinen Eltern anzufangen. Selbstverständlich wäre es aussichtslos gewesen, aber er hatte die Nase von ihrer Geheimnistuerei so voll gehabt, dass er es beinahe trotzdem getan hätte. Er nahm es ihnen übel, dass sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelten, dem man nichts Wichtiges erzählen durfte. An dem Morgen, als der _Daily Prophet_ auf seiner Titelseite vom Tod Mr. Malfoys berichtet hatte, war dieses Ereignis mit keinem Wort erwähnt worden. Das einzige Thema am Frühstückstisch war die Entwicklung der Preise für Salamanderschuppen gewesen. Er hatte die Farce schließlich selbst beendet, war einfach aufgestanden, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, und war auf sein Zimmer gegangen. Es hatte ihn nicht wirklich überrascht, dass sie nicht zu den Begräbniszeremonien eingeladen worden waren – auch wenn er darüber keineswegs unglücklich gewesen war.

»Was ist denn mit dir los?«, unterbrach Terry seine Grübeleien. »Schlecht geschlafen?«

»Das auch«, gestand Anthony mürrisch, und er musste tatsächlich gähnen. »Habt ihr schon was von Draco gesehen?«

Simon stand schon wieder am Fenster, während Terry den Kopf schüttelte. »Glaubst du, er kommt überhaupt schon? Ich mein', nachdem sein Vater gerade erst …«

»Wer weiß?«, erwiderte Anthony unbehaglich. Es wäre ihm nicht unrecht gewesen, wenn sich die unvermeidliche Begegnung mit Draco noch ein bisschen länger hinausgezögert hätte.

»Luna kommt«, meldete sich Simon vom Fenster und setzte sich wieder.

»Schon komisch«, fuhr Terry nachdenklich fort. »Die Sache mit Malfoys Vater. So kurz nach …«

»Zufall«, behauptete Anthony bitter. »Irgendwann muss jeder mal abtreten.«

Terry starrte ihn sprachlos an, aber Anthony grinste nur zynisch zurück. Die Abteiltür ging auf, und eine Truhe kam hereingeschwebt. Luna stand dahinter, rief ein fröhliches »Hi!« herein und dirigierte ihre Schultruhe mit dem Zauberstab in die Gepäckablage. Anthony zog stöhnend die Beine ein und setzte sich wieder normal hin.

Luna hüpfte praktisch auf den freigewordenen Sitz, klemmte sich ihren Zauberstab hinters Ohr, klatschte in die Hände und lächelte in die Runde, als wäre heute ihr Geburtstag und gleich würde die Torte serviert und sie dürfte die Kerzen ausblasen. Merlin! Er hätte fast laut geflucht. Natürlich hatte Luna übermorgen Geburtstag! Das hatte er völlig vergessen. Vermutlich würde er sich einiges anhören müssen. Vielleicht konnte er sich an Terrys oder Simons Geschenk beteiligen? Vorausgesetzt, sie hatten es nicht ebenfalls vergessen.

»Ist dir schlecht?«, wollte Luna von Simon wissen. Er sah tatsächlich ein bisschen blass um die Nase aus, stellte nun auch Anthony fest. Aber Simon antwortete nicht, sondern stand nur wieder auf, um kurz aus dem Fenster zu sehen und sich gleich wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen zu lassen.

»Gib dir keine Mühe!«, sagte Terry an Luna gewandt. »Der da redet nicht, und der andere ist mies drauf. Versuch's erst gar nicht, die ziehen dich nur runter.«

»Ach so?«, meinte Luna nur.

Anthony schnaubte empört. Terry hatte leicht reden. Der Junge hatte ja keine Ahnung …

Luna sprang plötzlich wieder von ihrem Sitz auf, ließ ihre Truhe wieder aus der Gepäckablage herunterschweben und wühlte darin herum.

»Komm raus!«, plapperte sie in ihre Truhe hinein. »Auslauf!«

Anthony beobachtete das Geschehen misstrauisch, aber seine Befürchtungen wurden noch übertroffen, als eines dieser verdammten grünen Bücher aus der Truhe sprang und über den Boden auf ihn zuzukrabbeln begann. Sein eigenes hatte ihn viermal gebissen, bevor er es mit einem Fesselungszauber hatte ruhigstellen können. Er gab Lunas Monsterbuch einen Tritt, als es Anstalten machte, an seinen Füßen zu knabbern. Es raschelte so heftig mit den Seiten, dass es fast wie ein Fauchen klang.

»Lass das!«, sagte Luna – allerdings nicht zu dem Buch, sondern unerhörterweise zu ihm!

»Soll ich mich einfach so von dem Ding anknabbern lassen?«

»Hab dich nicht so! Es will nur spielen!«, behauptete Luna, während sich das grüne Unheil seitwärts an Terry heranschlich. »Außerdem hat es nicht einmal Zähne, also kann gar nicht passieren.«

»Äh, Luna?«, meldete sich Terry schüchtern von der Seite.

»Braucht es auch nicht«, stellte Anthony sachlich fest. »Meines hat es jedenfalls auch ohne Zähne geschafft, mich vier Mal zu beißen, eine meiner Socken zu fressen und mein Kräuterkundebuch zu Konfetti zu verarbeiten. Ich musste ein neues bestellen!«

»Luna!«, versuchte es Terry noch einmal etwas drängender.

»Man muss es natürlich erziehen!«, erwiderte Luna unbeirrt. »Woher soll es wissen, was es darf und nicht darf, wenn man es ihm nicht beibringt?«

»Luna!«, schrie Terry in Panik auf. »Schaff mir endlich das Ding vom Hals!«

Er hatte seine Füße auf dem Nachbarsitz in Sicherheit gebracht, aber das grüne Unheil sprang unermüdlich vor ihm auf und ab und schnappte bissig.

»Also wirklich!« Luna stand auf und hob das kleine Monster auf. »Stell dich nicht so an!«, sagte sie dann auch noch zu Terry. »Es ist doch nur ein Buch!«

»Nur ein Buch!«, murrte Terry zurück. »Ein beschissenes Monster ist das! Halt mir das Ding bloß vom Leib!«

Luna tätschelte das Buch beruhigend und setzte sich wieder, behielt es aber auf dem Schoß. Glücklicherweise schien das Monsterbuch mit seiner neuen Position zufrieden. Es blätterte mit leisem Rascheln durch seine Seiten, beinahe so, als würde es zufrieden schnurren. Anthony ließ sich davon nicht täuschen.

»Seht ihr? Es ist ganz friedlich«, stellte Luna in völliger Verkennung jeglicher Realität fest. »Braves Buch …«

Anthony konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, und auch Terry, der seine Beine wieder vorsichtig auf den Boden setzte, murmelte »Friedlich? Dass ich nicht lache!« vor sich hin.

»Es wird sowieso nicht lange halten«, warf Simon plötzlich ein. »Solche Bücher haben nicht einmal die Lebenserwartung eines Goldhamsters.« Es waren die ersten Worte, die er von sich gegeben hatte, seit Anthony das Abteil betreten hatte. Sie alle sahen ihn an.

»Was?«, blaffte Simon sie an. »Ich hab's nachgeschlagen.« Aber im gleichen Augenblick ertönte ein lauter Pfiff der Lokomotive, und der Hogwarts-Express setzte sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung.

»Also reden wir jetzt wieder?«, grinste ihn Terry an.

»Die Magie lässt jedenfalls schnell nach«, erklärte Simon, ohne auf Terry einzugehen. »Dann sind es nur noch normale Bücher. Spätestens an Weihnachten ist der Spuk vorbei.«

»Oh, schade«, seufzte Luna, während Anthony diese Information mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm. »Kann man da nichts machen?«

»Nein«, antwortete Simon, und Anthony konnte ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Als hätte es verstanden, worum es gegangen war, und als hätte es seine Befriedigung gespürt, sprang das Monsterbuch mit bösartigem Schnappen von Lunas Schoß, flatterte in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und verbiss sich in Anthonys Hand, die er im letzten Moment abwehrend vor sich gestreckt hatte. Als er das verdammte Mistding endlich wieder abgeschüttelt hatte, waren richtige Druckstellen an seiner Hand zurückgeblieben.

Luna verteidigte ihr Buch natürlich und behauptete immer noch, dass es nur ein bisschen »ausgelassen« wäre und »spielen« wolle, aber Terry und er bestanden gemeinsam darauf, dass sie es wieder in ihre Truhe einsperrte. Sie schmollte zwar, gab aber schließlich nach, und damit war die grüne Gefahr fürs Erste gebannt.

* * *

»Mir ist langweilig!«, verkündete George nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, stemmte sich mit einem Ruck aus seinem Sitz hoch und behauptete: »Ich schau' mal, was Katie und Alicia so treiben.«

»Pass auf, dass du Oliver nicht in die Arme läufst!«, gab ihm Angelina mit auf den Weg. »Er läuft Amok. Hat mir schon beim Einsteigen aufgelauert und einen ›vorläufigen Trainingsplan‹ in die Hände gedrückt.«

Lee grinste. »Ist ja auch seine letzte Chance. Wenn er's dieses Jahr nicht schafft, den Pokal zu gewinnen, dann war's das für ihn.«

Auch Fred sagte noch etwas darauf, aber da war George bereits draußen und schloss die Abteiltür hinter sich. Oliver war im Moment sein geringstes Problem. Er ging mit klopfendem Herzen den Gang hinunter und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er so aufgeregt war. Er hätte es sofort nach dem Einsteigen hinter sich bringen sollen, hatte aber befürchtet, dass es zu auffällig gewesen wäre, gleich zu verschwinden. Also hatte er eine Viertelstunde gewartet und war noch nervöser geworden. Dann hatte noch eine Viertelstunde gewartet und war _viel_ nervöser geworden – und danach hatte er noch einmal eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht, alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr zu schielen. Mordred! Es war aber auch nicht leicht, oder?

Im nächsten Waggon quetschte er sich an der Frau mit dem Imbisswagen vorbei und stattete dem Zugklo einen kurzen Besuch ab, als er daran vorbeikam. Anscheinend wurde nun auch noch seine Blase nervös. Er wusch sich die Hände, spritzte sich ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht und fuhr sich mit nassen Fingern durch die Haare. Versuchsweise lächelte er sein Spiegelbild an. Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er ein einigermaßen verständliches »Hallo« herausbrachte. Es war erbärmlich. _Er_ war erbärmlich. Warum stellte er sich derart an?

Er verließ die Toilette mit energischen Schritten, aber je näher er dem Ende des Zuges kam, umso langsamer wurde er wieder. »Was bist du? Ein Gryffindor oder ein feiger Hufflepuff?«, murmelte er sich selbst verächtlich zu, aber es half nicht viel. Er fühlte sich immer noch wie auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung. Er begann, im Vorübergehen vorsichtige Blicke in die Abteile zu werfen. Er hatte Simons Gesicht zwar nur kurz an einem Fenster gesehen und war sich nicht sicher, ob es der letzte oder vorletzte Waggon gewesen war, aber weit konnte es jedenfalls nicht mehr sein.

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich in seinem Rücken eine Abteiltür öffnete und ihm jemand »Fred!« hinterherrief. Aber als er sich umdrehte, war es nur Oliver, der ihm nachgelaufen kam.

»Fred! Warte!«, rief Oliver noch einmal. »Oder George?«, fragte er unsicher, als er heran war, winkte jedoch ab, noch ehe George etwas sagen konnte. »Egal! Hier ist unser Trainingsplan! Zwei Exemplare für euch!«

George starrte sprachlos auf die zwei Pergamente, mit denen Oliver ihm vor der Nase herumwedelte. Er hatte Angelinas Bemerkung eigentlich für einen Witz auf Olivers Kosten gehalten, aber vermutlich hätte er es besser wissen müssen. Oliver war sein eigener Witz! Ihr Hüter und Mannschaftskapitän lief tatsächlich Amok.

»Olli«, stellte George in völlig sachlichem Tonfall fest, »du spinnst.«

Oliver schien es die Sprache zu verschlagen. Er wirkte im ersten Augenblick nicht einmal beleidigt, nur verblüfft, ehrlich überrascht – und vollkommen verständnislos.

»W-Wie meinst du das?« Und dann schien er zu begreifen, und die Zornesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. »Ich spinne?«, brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. »_Ich_ spinne? Bin ich eigentlich der Einzige, der auch mal den Pokal gewinnen will? Glaubst du vielleicht, mir macht das Spaß? Seit vier Jahren spiel' ich dämlicher ›Spinner‹ den Hampelmann für die Mannschaft, und was ist der Dank dafür? Wenn einer von euch glaubt, er wäre der bessere Kapitän, dann trete ich sofort zurück! Dann könnte ihr mal sehen, wie es ist, wenn –«

»Schon gut, Olli«, versuchte George ihn zu beruhigen, aber Oliver hatte sich gerade in Rage geredet und schien nicht willens, die Sache so schnell auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

»Ich hab' das wirklich nicht nötig!«, behauptete Oliver und ragte dabei wenn möglich noch größer über George auf als gewöhnlich. »Ihr tut alle so, als würde ich aus Jux und Tollerei andauernd den Sklaventreiber spielen, als würde es mir Spaß machen, für euch den Hampelmann zu spielen! Aber soll ich dir was verraten, Fred? Das tut es nicht! Es macht mir keinen Spaß! Letztes Jahr hätten wir gewinnen müssen! Aber das ist Schnee von gestern, es interessiert mich nicht mehr! Soll ich dir was verraten, Fred?« Ein wütender Zeigefinger bohrte sich durch Georges Roben in seinen Brustkorb, wieder und wieder. »Hast du 'ne Ahnung, was ich in den Sommerferien gemacht hab'? Ich habe ein Probetraining bei Puddlemere gemacht, und sie wollen mich nächstes Jahr für die Ersatzmannschaft! Es wäre zwar ein schöner Abschluss gewesen, wenn wir wenigstens in meinem letzten Jahr den Pokal geholt hätten, aber ich werd' auch so meinen Weg machen! Was kümmert mich eigentlich euer dämlicher Schulpokal? Ich bin der verdammt noch mal beste Hüter, den Hogwarts seit Jahren –«

»Glückwunsch«, gelang es George endlich dazwischenzuquetschen und Olivers Finger abzufangen und ihm die Hand zu schütteln. »Puddlemere wollen dich wirklich schon nächstes Jahr nehmen? Das ist großartig, Olli!« Und George meinte das ausnahmsweise ganz ehrlich. »Wenn es jemand verdient hat, dann du!«, sagte er noch und boxte Oliver freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Oliver war wieder sprachlos und sein Ausbruch war ihm offenbar mit einem Mal peinlich, denn er lächelte schwach, stotterte etwas herum und sagte dann halb entschuldigend: »Na ja, anfangs werd' ich wohl nur die Ersatzbank wärmen …«

»Das ist doch normal«, meinte George und nahm ihm dabei die beiden Pergamente ab. Oliver schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. »Sie müssen dich ja erst ein paarmal spielen sehen, bevor sie dir 'nen Stammplatz in der Mannschaft geben.«

»Wahrscheinlich«, sagte Oliver etwas unsicher.

»Bestimmt«, versicherte ihm George. »Wenn sie dich erst mal in Aktion gesehen haben, lassen sie dich nie mehr weg. Du machst das schon. Ich wette, in zwei Jahren spielst du für England! Spätestens!«

Als ein zweifelndes, aber durchaus glückliches Lächeln über Olivers Gesicht zog und er hoffnungsvoll »Glaubst du wirklich?« fragte, schaffte George es nur mit äußerster Anstrengung, ernst zu bleiben. Und wie Oliver ihn aus großen Augen ansah, war wirklich … Nein! Er würde Oliver nicht süß finden! Süß war so ein Mädchenwort! Aber trotzdem hatte er mit einem Mal unheimliche Lust, Oliver zu umarmen – und vielleicht noch ein paar andere Dinge mit ihm anzustellen, die aber erst recht nicht infrage kamen.

»Aber sicher doch, Olli!«, sagte er und versuchte angestrengt, die Bilder wieder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. »Und keine Angst, dieses Jahr gewinnen wir den Pokal! Wir stehen alle wie ein Mann hinter dir! Oder vor dir? Jedenfalls ganz in deiner Nähe!«

Oliver runzelte die Stirn. »Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?«

»Aber das würde mir nie im Leben einfallen«, behauptete George mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. »Du bist der Chef, Olli – und, wenn ich dir das ganz im Vertrauen sagen darf …« George zögerte, aber Oliver würde es nur für Verarsche halten, also warum nicht? »… du bist unglaublich männlich und sexy, wenn du wütend bist.«

»Kannst du nicht ein Mal ernst sein?«, beschwerte sich Oliver verbittert.

George strahlte ihn an. »Aber das war doch mein Ernst, Ollilein!«, behauptete er lachend, da er sicher sein konnte, dass Oliver ihm kein Wort glauben würde. Ihr Kapitän gab ein beleidigtes »Hrmpf« von sich, drehte sich abrupt um und räumte gemeinsam mit dem Rest seiner Würde das Feld. George lachte ihm hinterher und fühlte sich besser als seit Tagen. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass er für Olivers Quidditch-Besessenheit dankbar war. Er fühlte sich viel ruhiger, seine Hände schwitzten kaum noch, und er freute sich fast darauf, dass er Simon gleich wiedersehen würde. Er steckte die Trainingspläne ungelesen ein und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg, damit ihn seine Selbstzweifel nicht gleich wieder einholen konnten.

Er hatte es nicht mehr weit. Nur ein halber Waggon lag zwischen ihm und seinem Ziel, was wohl ein Glück war, denn seine Nervosität war anscheinend ein geübter Langstreckenläufer und setzte zu einem unerwarteten Endspurt an, sobald er einen Moment innehielt, um einen Blick ins Abteil der Ravenclaws zu werfen. Kurzentschlossen warf er alle Bedenken über Bord, zögerte nicht länger und schob die Abteiltür auf. Er steckte seinen Kopf hinein, blickte in vier Augenpaare und zwang sich zu einem unbekümmert klingenden »Hallo!«.

Die kleine Lovegood reagierte als Erste und sagte: »Hi!« Die anderen beiden murmelten mäßig begeisterte Begrüßungen, und Simon – Simon starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein zweiköpfiges Einhorn.

George hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen und hoffte verzweifelt, dass er dabei nicht allzu sehr wie ein Trottel aussah. Schließlich überwand sich auch Simon zu einem krächzenden »Hallo«, und George schlenderte so betont unaufgeregt ins Abteil, dass er vergaß, die Tür hinter sich wieder zuzuziehen. Und dann überholten ihn seine Zweifel und Unsicherheit endgültig, liefen jubelnd über die Ziellinie und verwiesen seine »Schiebung!« rufende Selbstsicherheit auf einen kläglichen dritten Platz. Eigentlich hatte er geplant, ganz gelassen auf Simon zuzugehen, sich – ungeachtet der Zuschauer – auf dessen Schoß zu setzen, ihn – ungeachtet der Zuschauer – zu umarmen und zu küssen, und ihm dann – ungeachtet der Zuschauer – die altbekannte Frage zu stellen: »Ist das ein Zauberstab in deiner Robe, oder freust du dich so, mich zu sehen?«

In seiner Phantasie war es witzig gewesen, und er selbst war cool und selbstbewusst rübergekommen, aber im knallharten Licht der Realität war es schwachsinnige Idee, wie er sich nun eingestehen musste – ob mit oder ohne Zuschauer.

Jedenfalls machte Luna schließlich Platz für ihn, und er setzte sich neben Simon, ohne dass ihm eine auch nur ansatzweise lustige Bemerkung über die Lippen kommen wollte. Er blickte in Simons schlammgrüne Augen, in das langweilige Gesicht, sah das kurze Aufblitzen von Simons Adamsapfel, als dieser schluckte, und überlegte krampfhaft, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Als das Schweigen andauerte, verfiel er in Panik und öffnete einfach den Mund. Was herauskam, begriff er erst, als er es selbst hörte.

»Wie sieht's aus? Hast du mich sehr vermisst?«

Mordred! Unmöglich! Das konnte nicht seine Stimme gewesen sein, die diesen absolut hirnlosen, völlig verblödeten und todpeinlichen Schmalzschwachsinn dahergestammelt hatte! Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Nein, viel zu harmlos. Das hatte einen Tritt in die Eier verdient! Wenn er es wenigstens witzig oder ironisch gemeint hätte, aber so … und das vor Zuschauern! George hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie dieses Jahr Gedächtniszauber lernen würden.

Simon beugte sich vor und beantwortete die Frage. Ohne Worte. George wusste nicht, wie lange, aber im Moment verschwendete er keinen Gedanken an Rekorde. Er beruhigte sich ein bisschen, und als sie aufhörten, ging es ihm besser. Eigentlich ging es ihm sogar bestens. Er rückte jedoch gleich wieder ein Stück ab und brachte ein bisschen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Simon, als ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass die Abteiltür eine Glasscheibe hatte und jeder, der draußen vorbeiging, sie hier drinnen sehen konnte. Trotzdem grinste er Simon an, beugte sich noch einmal schnell zu ihm, und ganz leise, schließlich hatte sie Zuschauer, aber er konnte sich die Gelegenheit einfach nicht entgehen lassen, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: »Ist das ein Zauberstab in deiner Robe, oder freust du dich so, mich zu sehen?«

»Beides?«, meinte Simon mit komischem Ernst, und George kramte verzweifelt in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem Zauberspruch, mit dem man Glas undurchsichtig machen konnte. Sein Gehirn brauchte unendlich lange Sekunden, bis ihm etwas Passendes einfiel.

* * *

»Sechs?«, fragte Anthony noch einmal empört, aber Terry bestätigte schadenfroh: »Du hast 'ne Zwei gelegt, ich hab' noch mal eine draufgelegt, und Luna hatte auch eine, also bist du mit sechs Karten dabei.«

»Ja, ja«, gab Anthony nach. »Schon gut, ich hab's kapiert!«

Er zog resigniert sechs Karten vom Stapel. Dämliches Muggelspiel! Warum hatte er sich nur überreden lassen? Ein Seitenblick beantwortete diese rhetorische Frage. Es war kein schöner Anblick, wie sich Simon und das Wiesel anschmachteten, da war jede – wirklich _jede_ – Ablenkung willkommen. Was fand Simon nur an diesem rothaarigen –

»Du bist immer noch dran!«, erinnerte ihn Terry.

Anthony wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Blatt zu und überdachte seine Möglichkeiten. »Du setzt aus«, informierte er Terry und legte eine Karte ab.

Luna sah kurz in ihre zwei letzten Karten, verkündete: »Hmm … Du auch«, legte ihre vorletzte Karte ab – »Mau, übrigens« – und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Szene am Fenster. Anthony fand die Faszination, mit der sie Simon und George beobachtete, fast schon ungesund, hütete sich aber, etwa zu sagen.

Terry legte einen Buben ab und wünschte sich Karo. Luna spielte ungeniert ihre letzte Karte – das Kreuzass – und meinte strahlend: »Mau-Mau!«

Es war das vierte Mal in Folge, dass sie gewann. Vielleicht war es das, vielleicht auch nur das selbstzufriedene Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn und Terry bedachte, während sie an ihrem hinters Ohr gesteckten Zauberstab herumspielte, aber vermutlich war die Tatsache, dass er selbst das Kreuzass auf der Hand hielt, der unzweideutigste Hinweis. Jedenfalls war Anthonys Misstrauen geweckt. Er warf seine Karten weg und begann wütend, den Stapel der abgelegten Karten zu durchwühlen.

»Hey!«, beschwerte sich Terry, der arme ahnungslose Tropf. »Was machst du da?«

Aber da hatte Anthony auch schon gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Zwei, Zwei – und eine Drei! Eine _Drei!_ Er nahm die Karten, zeigte sie wortlos Terry und hielt die Beweisstücke dann Luna unter die Nase.

»Eine Drei, Luna!«, empörte er sich. »Eine Drei, du miese Betrügerin!«

Sie besaß die Dreistigkeit, »Ups« zu sagen und dann loszukichern. Anthony war einen Moment lang sprachlos vor Empörung. Dass »Schuldbewusstsein« offensichtlich ein Fremdwort in Lunas Wortschatz war, damit hatten sie sich alle schon lange abfinden müssen, aber bei einem einfachen harmlosen Muggelspiel unter Freunden derart offen und unverschämt zu betrügen, das setzte selbst für Lunas Verhältnisse neue Maßstäbe an _bodenloser_ Niederträchtigkeit.

Terry sammelte unterdessen unbeeindruckt die Karten wieder ein und mischte erneut, als wäre nichts vorgefallen.

»Keine Tricks mehr!«, verlangte Terry lediglich, als er mit dem Austeilen begann. Lunas »Versprochen« wäre überzeugender gewesen, wenn sie nicht erneut losgekichert hätte.

Anthony beschloss, dass er sich kein zweites Mal von ihr hereinlegen lassen würde, und stieg aus. Terry sagte zwar, dass er kein Spielverderber sein solle, und Luna nannte ihn einen »beleidigten Flubberwurm«, aber er kramte unbeeindruckt sein Zauberkunstbuch aus der Truhe und schlug es demonstrativ auf. Dieses Muggelspiel war ohnehin von begrenztem Unterhaltungswert gewesen.

Er versuchte eine Weile erfolglos, sich auf den dritten Band des »Kompendiums der Zaubersprüche« zu konzentrieren. Leider war das bei der schummrigen Beleuchtung in ihrem Abteil recht ermüdend, obwohl sich die Deckenlampe schon vor einiger Zeit eingeschaltet hatte. Draußen war es sehr viel dunkler, als es am späten Nachmittag eigentlich hätte sein dürfen. Der Himmel war nicht grau, sondern fast schwarz vor Wolken, und dichter Regen trommelte an das Zugfenster, und dicke Tropfen liefen in langen Fäden über die Glasscheibe. Das Wetter passte zu Anthonys Stimmung.

Wahrscheinlich sollte es ihn nicht allzu sehr wundern, dass das Wetter immer schlechter wurde, je weiter sie nach Norden kamen, aber dennoch kam es ihm wie ein schlechtes Omen vor, dass der erste Schultag mit einem Herbststurm über Schottland begann. Er überlegte, ob er sich nicht einmal auf den Weg durch den Zug machen sollte. Er hatte sowieso nach Millicent Ausschau halten wollen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es nicht unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie mit Parkinson und Nott und anderen Slytherins zusammen im selben Abteil wie Draco saß, und er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Auch wenn es sich nicht lange würde vermeiden lassen, er wollte Draco nicht jetzt schon begegnen.

Er gab endgültig den Versuch auf, dem Text des Zauberkunstbuches zu folgen, ließ aber das Buch aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß liegen, während er aus dem Fenster in die dämmrige Landschaft starrte. Mit einem Ohr hörte er dem einschläfernden Geräusch des Regens und dem Rumpeln des Zuges zu, mit dem anderen lauschte er dem Gespräch zwischen Simon und George. Es war bereits das dritte Mal, dass der Weasley-Zwilling in ihr Abteil geschlichen gekommen war. Das erste Mal war er nur kurz geblieben, höchstens zehn Minuten, das zweite Mal mindestens doppelt so lang, und jetzt saß George bereits über eine halbe Stunde neben Simon und erzählte von Ägypten. Wenigstens hatten sie das Herumknutschen und den geflüsterten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung bei den ersten beiden Besuchen hinter sich gebracht – Merlin sei Dank! – und redeten jetzt einigermaßen normal miteinander. Zum Teil war es sogar recht interessant, was das Wiesel da erzählte. Er lauschte unauffällig, aber aufmerksam, während George von den großen Pyramiden, von Mumien und Skeletten, knochenübersäten alten Schlachtfeldern, Riesenskarabäen und Flugsphingen berichtete. Und als er von dem Unsinn erzählte, den er und sein Bruder angestellt hatten, fiel es Anthony schwer, sich das Grinsen verkneifen. Es half, dass er immer noch ein bisschen wütend war. Auf jeden Fall waren seine eigenen Ferien im Vergleich dazu deprimierend und trostlos verlaufen, musste er sich eingestehen.

Manchmal hätte man die Weasleys fast beneiden können. Die angeblich bettelarme Unterschicht vergnügte sich auf einer Nilkreuzfahrt, durfte durch Ägypten gondeln und sich unbeschwert an den touristischen Sehenswürdigkeiten ergötzen, während er sich mit Privatlehrern, Politik, Intrigen und vor allem der höchst frustrierenden Heimlichtuerei seiner Eltern herumschlagen durfte, die es nicht einmal für nötig befanden, ihn auch nur ansatzweise in das einzuweihen, _was eigentlich vor sich ging!_

Während er mit leerem Blick auf die Seiten seines Zauberkunstbuches starrte, kochte er innerlich. Trotzdem war er der Erste, der es bemerkte: Der Zug wurde langsamer. Allmählich nur, aber das Rattern und Rumpeln der Räder auf den Gleisen veränderte seinen Ton. Draußen vor dem Zugfenster herrschte noch immer Halbnacht, und man konnte durch den dichten schwarzen Regenvorhang nicht viel erkennen, aber es war noch ein wenig zu früh, als dass sie schon am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade angekommen sein konnten.

Auch die anderen wurden jetzt aufmerksam und hoben die Köpfe. George erhob sich sogar von seinem Sitz und presste sein Gesicht ans Fenster. Anthony zog die Abteiltür auf und steckte seinen Kopf hinaus. Aus den anderen Abteilen auf dem Gang blickten ihm einige Gesichter entgegen, die jedoch sämtlich genauso ratlos dreinschauten wie er.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Terry. »Warum halten wir?«

Anthony drehte sich zu ihm um und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist irgendwas auf den Gleisen?«

»Ich geh dann mal besser«, meinte George. »Wir sind sowieso bald da, und die anderen werden sich langsam fragen, wo ich abgeblieben bin.«

Aber bevor er auch nur einen Schritt auf die Abteiltür zu machen konnte, hielt der Zug mit einem unerwarteten Ruck, und er taumelte und landete auf Simon. Dieser stöhnte schmerzhaft auf, und im selben Augenblick erloschen alle Lichter.

»Hey! Was soll das?«, erklang Terrys Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

Durch den ganzen Waggon hallten aufgeregte Rufe, aber noch immer keine Durchsage. Es war so dunkel, dass man nur ungefähre Umrisse ausmachen konnte. Anthony ließ seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel in die Hand gleiten, um wenigstens für etwas Licht zu sorgen, aber Luna war um eine halbe Sekunde schneller.

Ihr »Lumos!« kam als Erstes, aber seines fast gleichzeitig. Das vereinte Licht ihrer zwei Sprüche war heller, als es die Abteilbeleuchtung gewesen war. George rappelte sich von Simons Schoß hoch.

»Alles okay?«, fragte das Wiesel.

Simons Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen, und er hielt sich den Bauch. »Nichts passiert«, meinte er keuchend. »Aber viel tiefer hättest du nicht zielen dürfen, sonst hättest du die Hoffnung aufgeben müssen, einmal die Mutter meiner Kinder zu werden.«

»Vollidiot!«, sagte George darauf und gab Simon eine Kopfnuss, die für Anthonys Geschmack noch viel zu sanft ausfiel.

»Was jetzt?«, unterbrach Terry diesen peinlichen Auftritt. »Sollten wir nicht mal nach vorne schauen.«

»Wir sitzen ziemlich weit hinten«, wandte Luna zu Recht ein. »Bis wir bei der Lok vorne sind, haben bestimmt schon hundert Leute die gleiche Idee gehabt.«

»Richtig«, stimmte Anthony ihr zu. »Warten wir einfach ab. Irgendwann wird schon eine Durchsage kommen.«

Terry stand trotzdem auf, aber er schob nur die verrutschten Truhen über ihren Köpfen wieder ordentlich in die Gepäckablage zurück.

Vom Gang und den Nachbarabteilen her waren noch immer aufgeregte Stimmen zu hören, aber der Aufruhr ebbte bereits wieder ab. Anthony nahm seelenruhig sein Buch wieder zur Hand, Terry setzte sich ebenfalls wieder und mischte erneut die Karten. George meinte, er müsse jetzt aber wirklich los und wieder in sein eigenes Abteil. Er hatte seine Hand zum Griff der Schiebtür ausgestreckt, als diese sich plötzlich von selbst öffnete. Im selben Moment schien jedes Geräusch im Zug zu verstummen, und eine tödliche Stille legte sich wie ein Mantel über ihr Abteil.

Anthony fühlte eine unheimliche Kälte in sich aufsteigen; wie ein eisiger Wintermorgen ließ sie ihn zittern, und mit einem Mal kondensierte sein Atem in der Luft, während es gleichzeitig in seiner Brust zu brennen begann. Der Weasley-Zwilling wich rückwärts ins Abteil zurück und gab den Blick auf den Eingang frei.

In der Tür stand eine große Gestalt. Sie war im Schein der zwei Lumos deutlich zu erkennen, trotzdem blieb ihr Gesicht unter einer grauen Kapuze verborgen, als hätte einfaches Licht nicht genug Kraft, um in den Schatten darunter einzudringen. Lunas Lumos wurde unstet und blass und begann zu flackern, aber Anthonys Licht schien weiterhin hell genug. Die Gestalt trug eine lange, dunkelgraue, fast schwarze Robe, die sie komplett einhüllte. Anthony war von seinem Sitz an der Tür aufgesprungen und wich nun ebenfalls weiter ins Abteil zurück. Er hatte zwar von Dementoren gehört, war aber noch nie einem von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübergestanden.

Die Kälte im Abteil schien sich noch zu steigern und sich ungehindert durch seine Robe hindurch in seine Haut zu beißen. Terry und Luna starrten mit bleichen, verzerrten Mienen, aber leeren Augen auf das dunkle Wesen in der Tür, George und Simon standen hinter ihm, so dass er ihre Reaktionen nicht sehen konnte. Etwas brannte wie verrückt in seiner Brust. Und _auf_ seiner Brust. Das Amulett! Es glühte, und ein blasser Schimmer drang sogar durch den Stoff seiner Roben hindurch.

Anthony hörte hinter sich ein gurgelndes Geräusch, aber er hätte nicht sagen können, ob es von Simon oder George gekommen war. Jemand trat neben ihn und zischte »Was _ist_ das?« in sein Ohr.

Simon. Also hatte wohl George gegurgelt. »Ein Dementor!«, raunte Anthony zurück und überlegte, ob er das Amulett aus der Robe ziehen sollte. Anscheinend bot es einen gewissen Schutz gegen die Kräfte des Dementors, denn er fühlte – abgesehen von der Eiseskälte – keine negativen Auswirkungen des Kontakts. Vielleicht würde der Anblick der Schutzrune dieses Ding sogar vertreiben?

Aber bevor er die Kette um seinen Hals fand und das Amulett hervorholen konnte, verschwand der Dementor wieder. Und die Welt um sie herum erwachte wieder zum Leben.

Schreie erklangen im Zug, und Türen knallten. Leute liefen auf dem Gang und auch an ihrem Abteil vorbei. Luna saß noch immer bewegungslos auf ihrem Platz. Ein paar einzelne Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab.

»Mir ist … gar nicht gut«, würgte Terry hervor, und er war tatsächlich leichenblass. Anthony beeilte sich, ihm den Weg freizumachen, als er ans Fenster stürzte, es aufzog und sich in den Sturm hinaus übergab. George sah aus, als hätte er sich am liebsten danebengestellt und mitgekotzt, aber stattdessen klopfte er Terry beruhigend auf den Rücken. Anthony beschloss, es Simon und dem Wiesel zu überlassen, sich um Terry zu kümmern, und wandte sich Luna zu.

»Luna?«, fragte er vorsichtig und kniete sich vor sie. »Alles in Ordnung, Luna?«

Sie sah ihn aus immer noch leeren Augen an und legte den Kopf schief. Aber sie lächelte dabei nicht. Anthony war plötzlich ernsthaft beunruhigt.

»Luna?«, fragte er noch einmal. »Ist alles klar bei dir? Der Dementor ist weg.«

Sie starrte weiterhin durch ihn hindurch, als wäre er gar nicht da. Er überlegte, ob er sie vielleicht auch auf den Rücken klopfen sollte. Er streckte gerade seine Hand aus, um ihr vorsichtig die Schulter zu tätscheln, als sie plötzlich aus ihrem Stupor aufzuwachen schien.

»Anthony?« Sie sah ihn an, als ob sie ihn gerade erst erkannt hätte. Dann hob sie ihre Finger an die Wangen und fuhr sich durch die Tränenspuren.

»Hab' ich geweint?«, wollte sie verwundert wissen.

»Ein bisschen«, bestätigte Anthony erleichtert und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch.

»Das war …« Sie schüttelte sich. »Das war also ein Dementor«, fuhr sie nachdenklich fort. Sie starrte einen Moment ratlos auf das Taschentuch, aber dann wischte sie sich doch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

»Seltsam.« Sie lehnte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn in ihren Sitz zurück. »Hmm … Neu, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Dementoren mag.«

Anthony schüttelte darüber den Kopf, aber er war auch beruhigt. Das hatte sich schon fast nach dem üblichen Lunawahnsinn angehört, auch wenn sie dabei nicht gelächelt hatte. Offenbar bekam sie sich wieder in den Griff.

Ein Dementor! Erst jetzt begriff er, was sie gerade erlebt hatten. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Was hatte ein Dementor in einem Zug voller Schulkinder zu suchen? Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was er über Dementoren wusste. Mr. Toke, sein Verteidigungslehrer, hatte Dementoren recht ausführlich behandelt, und damals hatte sich Anthony noch darüber gewundert. Jetzt war er ziemlich sicher, dass er das seinen Eltern zu verdanken hatte. Zumindest seine Mutter musste gewusst haben, dass er möglicherweise einem Dementor begegnen würde, oder? Immerhin hatte sein Amulett ziemlich heftig auf das Wesen reagiert, und er glaubte nicht, dass das ein Zufall war. Dementoren … die Wächter von Azkaban. Sie ließen sich mit dem Patronus-Zauber vertreiben, aber Anthony hatte den Spruch noch nie geschafft. Mr. Toke hatte nur gesagt, dass das keine Schande sei und er nur fleißig weiterüben solle. Es gebe genug Zauberer und Hexen, die es nie zu einem Patronus brächten. Dementoren … Da war noch was gewesen.

»Schokolade«, fiel ihm endlich wieder ein, und als hätte er ein Zauberwort gesagt, stieß die ferne Lokomotive einen Pfiff aus, und der Zug setzte sich mit einem sanften Ruck wieder in Bewegung.

Simon und George verfrachteten einen immer noch ziemlich blassen Terry, dem inzwischen das Regenwasser aus den Haaren tropfte, auf seinen Sitz zurück und schlossen das Fenster wieder. Anthony suchte unterdessen in seiner Robe nach dem letzten Schokofrosch, den er noch übrig behalten hatte.

»Schokolade hilft gegen Dementorenschocks«, erklärte er schnell Simon. »Hast du noch welche?«

Während Simon seine Schultruhe aus der Gepäckablage zog und darin umständlich zu kramen begann, gab Anthony seinen Schokofrosch an Luna. Terry hätte es zwar nötiger gehabt – zumindest sah er so aus –, aber erstens war Luna ein Mädchen, und zweitens ließ Terry seine Schokofrösche immer entkommen, und im Moment war ihm wohl nicht nach einer lustigen Schokofroschjagd.

Als Simon eine Tafel Muggelschokolade aus den Untiefen seiner Truhe hervorzauberte, nahm sich Anthony ebenfalls ein Stück, obwohl er sich eigentlich völlig normal fühlte.

Terry bekam langsam wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht, während er Schokolade lutschte. Auch der Weasley-Zwilling sah nach einem Stückchen Schokolade nicht mehr ganz wie ein rothaariges Häufchen Elend aus, meinte etwas zögerlich, dass er jetzt wirklich in sein eigenes Abteil zurückmüsse, und diesmal schaffte er es – in seinem inzwischen dritten Anlauf – tatsächlich aus der Tür.

Als sie wenig später im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einfuhren, war Terry beinahe wieder der Alte, Luna ihr übliches verworrenes Selbst und Anthony leicht genervt, da er sich Simon über alles ausquetschen lassen musste, was Mr. Toke jemals über Dementoren erzählt hatte.

* * *

Terry starrte zur Decke der großen Halle. Es regnete noch immer aus großen schwarzen Wolken, die in der hereinbrechenden Nacht kaum mehr auszumachen waren. Die unzähligen Kerzen, die über den Tischen schwebten, halfen dabei natürlich nicht, aber Terry begrüßte ihr blendend sanftes Leuchten. Er versuchte zwar, sich vor den anderen nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber die Begegnung mit dem Dementor saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Noch nie hatte er sich so ängstlich, einsam und verlassen gefühlt. Selbst an dem Tag, an dem sich seine Eltern getrennt hatten und er hilflos danebenstehen und zusehen musste, hatte er sich nicht halb so elend und verzweifelt, so einsam und allein gefühlt. Die wenigen Augenblicke mit dem Dementor waren ihm wie die längsten und schrecklichsten Stunden seines Lebens vorgekommen. Er hatte kaum noch Luft bekommen und eine Weile sogar gedacht, dass es das Beste wäre, gleich zu sterben, als noch lange so weiterzuleben. Es war das unangenehmste, beschissenste und grausamste Gefühl gewesen, das er bisher in seinem Leben gehabt hatte.

Und dann, als hätte das alles nicht gereicht, hatte er auch noch Kopfweh bekommen, und ihm war so schlecht geworden, dass er sich hatte übergeben müssen, sobald der Dementor wieder weg gewesen war. Die Schokolade hatte ein bisschen geholfen, aber am Schultor hatten wieder Dementoren gewartet. Sie waren in der Kutsche an ihnen vorbeigefahren, und es war nicht so schlimm wie im Zug gewesen, aber Terry hatte es gereicht. Er wollte nie wieder ein dieser verhüllten Kapuzengestalten sehen. Das musste der schlimmste erste Schultag sein, den irgendjemand jemals erlebte hatte – und am liebsten hätte er den ganzen Tag in die Tonne getreten und vergessen.

»Wieso fragst du überhaupt, wenn du mir doch nichts glaubst«, murrte gerade Anthony neben ihm Simon an.

»Es ist trotzdem Unsinn!«, behauptete Simon stur. »Dass sie sich von Magie ernähren, kann ja noch angehen, aber dass sie auch von den ›guten Gefühlen‹ und den ›glücklichen Erinnerungen‹ ihrer Opfer leben sollen, ist …« Simon suchte offenbar nach Worten, begnügte sich aber dann doch mit einem »… idiotisch«.

Terry schnaubte nur. Er hielt es für überaus plausibel, dass die Dementoren sich von den Glücksgefühlen anderer ernährten. Jedenfalls hatte er sich noch nie _weniger_ glücklich gefühlt als während der kurzen Zeit in Gegenwart eines dieser Monster.

»Gefühle sind nur … was weiß ich?«, fuhr Simon unbeeindruckt fort, »Neurotransmitter, Endorphine, neurale Erregungsmuster, Hormone und so Zeug! Jedenfalls haben sie einfach nicht genug Energie, um sich von ihnen zu ernähren, selbst wenn man sie irgendwie aus jemandem heraussaugen _könnte_, was sowieso nicht geht!«

»Und wie erklärt sich unser Mr. Neunmalklug dann gewisse, nicht ganz vernachlässigbare Reaktionen …« Anthony warf nun ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Seitenblick zu, was Terry ihm ziemlich krummnahm. Er wollte mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben und nur noch vergessen, dass so etwas wie Dementoren existierten. Zumindest für heute! War das zu viel verlangt?

»Eine Nebenwirkung?«, meinte Simon mit einem Achselzucken und ziemlich mitleidslos, wie Terry fand. »Ich sage ja nicht, dass Dementoren gar keinen Einfluss auf die Psyche und die Wahrnehmung haben. Es sind magische Wesen, und mir war auch ziemlich kalt. Aber das man sich schlecht fühlt, kann eigentlich nur eine Nebenwirkung sein! Vielleicht saugen sie ja tatsächlich Magie von ihren Opfern ab, und man fühlt sich dadurch mies, wenn man auf so etwas empfindlich reagiert? So, wie einem beim Blutspenden schwindelig werden kann. Eines ist jedenfalls sicher: Emotionen haben null Nährwert! Da ist einfach nicht genug Energieinhalt, als das irgendwas von der Größe eines Dementors davon leben könnte.«

Anthony schien zwar noch ein paar Gegenargumente auf Lager zu haben, aber Terry wollte nicht mehr an Dementoren denken und war deshalb froh, dass in diesem Augenblick die Türen aufschwangen und die neuen Erstklässler die Große Halle betraten. Angeführt wurden sie jedoch nicht von Professor McGonagall, sondern von Flitwick, der nicht größer als die meisten der hinter ihm hertippelnden Schüler war.

Für Terry stellte der Beginn der Hauswahl eine willkommene Ablenkung dar. Sie saßen als Drittklässler nun fast in der Mitte des langen Ravenclawtisches und hatten einen guten Blick auf die Prozession der Erstklässler. Flitwick hatte schon den Lehrertisch erreicht, als die letzten durch die Tore der Großen Halle traten. Terry versuchte, ihre Anzahl zu schätzen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach.

»Wie viele sind das?«, fragte er erstaunt, als die Prozession gar kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

»Hundert mindestens«, vermutete Anthony und auch Simon meinte, dass hundert ungefähr hinkommen könnte.

Vor dem Lehrertisch wurde es ziemlich voll. Blasse Kindergesichter starrten unter ihren schwarzen Spitzhüten auf die Haustische. Terry kamen sie klein und verloren vor, wie sie sich da vor dem hohen Lehrertisch zusammendrängten. Die neuen Erstklässler hatten bestimmt auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie gleich am ersten Tag Dementoren begegnen würden. Auf eine absurde Weise fühlte er sich bei diesem Gedanken besser. Geteiltes Leid war halbes Leid, oder?

»Geht es dir gut?«, flüsterte ihm plötzlich Lisa von der Seite her ins Ohr.

»Sicher«, tat Terry ahnungslos. »Warum sollte es mir nicht gutgehen?«

Lisa sah ihn einen Moment mitleidig an und meinte dann: »Mach dir nichts draus. Ich hatte solche Angst, ich hätte mich auch fast übergeben. Und Harry Potter ist angeblich sogar ohnmächtig geworden.«

Terry stöhnte innerlich auf. Dass Harry Potter ohnmächtig geworden war, stellte kein großes Geheimnis dar. Spätestens als McGonagall ihn in der Eingangshalle abgefangen und mit sich fortgeschleppt hatte – wahrscheinlich in den Krankenflügel –, war jedem klar gewesen, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste, und es hatte nur Minuten gedauert, bis Terry von Wayne Hopkins die Geschichte in allen Einzelheiten erzählt bekommen hatte. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass seine eigene peinliche Reaktion auf den Dementor nicht so schnell die Runde machen würde. Irgendjemand hatte geredet – sein erster Verdacht fiel auf Luna, die ihm auffallend unschuldig zulächelte – und nun wusste anscheinend die ganze Schule, dass er sich die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hatte. Das fehlte ihm noch zu seinem Glück.

Lisa hatte es bestimmt gut gemeint – und vielleicht hatte es sogar Luna gut gemeint –, aber selbst wenn sich Harry Potter vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht hätte, wäre ihm das kein großer Trost gewesen. Er ignorierte Lisas penetrant verständnisvolle Blicke und sah wieder nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor Flitwick gerade den Sprechenden Hut auf seinen Stuhl legte. Als er wieder zurücktrat, räusperte sich der Hut laut und stimmte dann einen tiefen Singsang an:

Als Sprechender Hut bin ich bekannt  
Bei Jung und Alt im Zaubererland.  
Geflickt und schäbig bin ich zwar,  
Verschroben, vielleicht sonderbar sogar,  
Doch müde bin ich noch lange nicht,  
Ich sing' euch mein Lied und tu dann meine Pflicht!

Mit Schrecken hat das Jahr begonnen,  
Doch schaut nicht allzu mitgenommen,  
Denn nach den ärgsten Widrigkeiten,  
Folgen gewiss wieder bessere Zeiten.  
'nen kleinen Trost kann ich euch bieten:  
In meiner Lotterie gibt's keine Nieten!

So setzt mich hurtig auf den Kopf!  
Nur zu! Packt euer Glück beim Schopf!  
Ich wähle weise und weiß, was ich tue,  
Befolgt meinen Rat, behaltet die Ruhe,  
Ich teile ich euch schon richtig zu.  
Streitet nicht, dann geht's im Nu!

Langen Sanges, kurzer Sinn:  
Ich wähl' für euch, und ihr geht hin!  
Für jeden findet sich ein Haus,  
Ich suche stets das beste aus.  
Damit ihr meine Wahl versteht,  
Dies sind die Häuser, um die es geht:

In Ravenclaws Reihen wird Weisheit geschätzt,  
Auch wenn Rabenschläue gar manchen vergrätzt.  
Mit Adlersaugen schweift ihr Blick über die Welt  
Und findet meist vieles, das ihnen missfällt.  
Wissen ist wichtig, doch ist es auch klug,  
Eines zu wissen: Man weiß nie genug!

Wer hoch hinaus will, soll Slytherin nicht meiden!  
Du kannst etwas werden! Warum dich bescheiden?  
Die Schlangengrube ist warm, voll Leben und Pracht,  
Manch schlaue Schlange hat es schon weit gebracht.  
Doch ohne Freunde hast du hier nichts zu lachen.  
Vergiss also nicht, dir auch welche zu machen!

Gryffindor heißt Tapferkeit, und das mit edlem Sinn!  
Wer im Herzen ein Löwe ist, den schick' ich dort hin!  
Sie brüllen, sie glänzen, sind stolz, doch gerecht,  
Sind aufrecht, doch wild, und ihr Mut ist stets echt.  
Aber dies, meine Löwen, glaubt einem alten Hut:  
Gefahr ist gefährlich, und Übermut tut selten gut!

Hufflepuffs Farben leuchten wie das Bienenkleid.  
Der Dachsbau ist emsig und kennt keinen Neid.  
Jedoch kostbarer noch als Ausdauer oder Fleiß  
Ist die Treue der Dachse – sie ist der wahre Preis!  
In tiefsten Tunneln wohnt oft das größte Glück.  
Sucht Zufriedenheit dort, und seht nicht zurück!

Genug gesungen für dieses Jahr!  
Es ist nun so, wie's immer war:  
Ich warte hier auf eure Köpfe,  
Färb' euch die Haare, flecht' euch Zöpfe.  
(Nur keine Angst, war bloß ein Scherz,  
Ich hab' ja sonst nicht viel zu lachen.)  
Kommt jetzt herbei, fasst euch ein Herz,  
Und lasst mich meine Arbeit machen!

Der Gesang des Sprechenden Hutes war noch länger als letztes Jahr gewesen, und Terry hatte zwischendurch ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken können. Der Beifall war verhalten und klang eher nach Erleichterung, dass das Lied endlich zu Ende war, als nach stürmischer Begeisterung. Noch immer war Professor McGonagall nicht erschienen, und statt ihrer hielt nun Flitwick eine Pergamentrolle in Händen und trat damit vor die neuen Schüler.

»Aldrich, Lynette!«, rief ihr Hauslehrer die erste Neue auf, als die letzten vereinzelten Klatscher verklungen waren. Ein kleines Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren unter dem schwarzen Spitzhut trat zögernd vor, ging zum Stuhl und setzte sich zaghaft den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf. Terry fand, dass sie Luna ein bisschen ähnlich sah, aber ein lautes »GRYFFINDOR!« erscholl, sobald ihr der Hut über die Augen gerutscht war.

Während am Gryffindortisch applaudiert wurde, beugte sich Simon vor und flüsterte: »Mal ganz unabhängig davon, wie sich Dementoren ernähren – was haben sie hier zu suchen?«

»Sie sind die Wächter von _Azkaban_!«, erwiderte Anthony und klang dabei ziemlich ungeduldig. »Was werden sie wohl hier suchen? Kleiner Tipp: Einen entflohenen Gefangenen vielleicht?«

»Aber warum sollte Sirius Black ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts kommen?«

Am Tisch der Slytherins wurde heftig geklatscht, als sie ihren ersten Neuzugang begrüßten.

»Wegen Harry?«, warf Luna ein, als der Applaus wieder nachließ. »Harry ist hier, und das Ministerium glaubt, dass Black hinter ihm her ist, also …«

Simon musterte sie ausdruckslos. »Das ist idiotisch.«

»Black ist ein Gryffindor«, gab Anthony zu bedenken.

»Aber doch keine elf mehr«, lehnte Simon dieses Argument kategorisch ab, während erneut Beifall von Slytherintisch kam.

»Aber wenn er wirklich übergeschnappt ist …«, mischte sich nun auch Terry ein. »Zwölf Jahre mit Dementoren eingesperrt …« Ihn schauderte beim bloßen Gedanken daran. Die kurze Begegnung im Zug hatte ihm für ein ganzes Leben gereicht. Es war unvorstellbar, dass jemand so etwas einen ganzen Tag, geschweige denn zwölf Jahre aushalten sollte, ohne Selbstmord zu begehen oder tatsächlich komplett den Verstand zu verlieren.

»Richtig«, stimmte Anthony ihm zu, und wie um Terry Argument zusätzliches Gewicht zu verleihen, brach ihr eigener Tisch in Beifall aus. »Man kann jemanden wie Sirius Black nicht mit normalen Maßstäben messen. Die Blacks waren noch nie für gesunden Menschenverstand und übermäßige Rationalität berühmt. Eine Ururgroßmutter von mir hat einen Black geheiratet, und angeblich hat er sie noch an ihrem Hochzeitstag –«

»Ruhe!«, zischte jemand hinter Terry in ihre Diskussion hinein.

Er drehte sich um und sah eine Fünftklässlerin, deren Namen er nicht kannte, auf deren Robe jedoch deutlich sichtbar ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen glänzte. In Terrys Augen stellte sie zumindest in äußerlicher Hinsicht einen Rückschritt dar. Auch Clearwater war keine umwerfende Schönheit gewesen, aber dieses Mädchen hatte einen schwarzen Bürstenhaarschnitt, einen schiefen Mund und einen Befehlston, der mit dem einen hingekeiften Wort alles in den Schatten stellte, was Clearwater je zustande gebracht hatte.

»Während der Hauswahl wird nicht gequatscht! Schon gar nicht, wenn Professor Flitwicks sie leitet. Wenn ich noch ein Wort von euch Affen höre, hexe ich euch die Fressluken zu! Dann könnt ihr uns nachher beim Essen zuschauen!«

Luna kicherte, während Simon mit selbstmörderischer Gelassenheit meinte: »Das ist keine sonderlich kreative Drohung.«

Die Vertrauensschülerin beugte sich über den Tisch und hielt ihm ihren Zauberstab unter die Nase. »Aber eine, die ich wahrmachen kann und werde, falls du nicht augenblicklich die Klappe hältst, Grey!«

Anscheinend war Simons Todeswunsch doch nicht so dringend, jedenfalls presste er die Lippen aufeinander und sagte nicht mehr darauf. Terry bezweifelte nicht, dass dieses Mädchen ihre Drohung tatsächlich wahrgemacht hätte. Er sah ihr hinterher, während sie weiter den Tisch hinunter stürmte und bei den Viertklässlern anhielt – wahrscheinlich, um ihnen eine ähnliche Standpauke zu halten.

Die Hauswahl zog sich hin. Terry musste erneut gähnen, als »Cattermole, Lewis« aufgerufen wurde – »HUFFLEPUFF!«. Die Herde der Erstklässler vor dem Lehrertisch schien in der ganzen Zeit kaum geschrumpft zu sein. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und klatschte nur automatisch mit, wenn es der restliche Tisch auch tat. Er war eindeutig zu erledigt und müde, um der Hauswahl viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Außerdem bekam er langsam Hunger. Die Schokolade hatte zwar ein bisschen geholfen, aber hinten in der Kehle brannte es noch immer etwas, und ein saurer Geschmack hielt sich irgendwo ganz hartnäckig. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Zähne putzen können, obwohl ihm damit auch nur halb geholfen gewesen wäre, denn mindestens genauso viel Erbrochenes hatte sich durch seine Nase in den Sturm hinaus verabschiedet. Jedenfalls war es ihm so vorgekommen, und er hoffte nur, dass es niemand riechen konnte.

Bei »Ogden, Samuel« – »SLYTHERIN!« – knurrte sein Magen protestierend auf, aber ein Ende der Langeweile und der Beginn des Festessens waren noch lange nicht in Sicht. Gerade einmal die Hälfte der Erstklässler hatten ihren Platz an den Haustischen eingenommen. Sein Magen begann damit, sich alle paar Schüler zu melden, und Terry verfolgte ungeduldig, wie sich die Reihen der Neuen mit quälender Langsamkeit lichteten.

Als gerade »Plunkett, Floyd« unter dem Hut saß – und da saß er schon eine ganze Weile –, setzte kurz ein Raunen an den Haustischen ein. Einige zeigten mit dem Finger, sonst hätte Terry den Grund für die Aufregung wohl gar nicht bemerkt. Harry Potter schlich sich so unauffällig, wie es eben möglich war, wenn alle einen anstarrten, auf seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch, und Professor McGonagall ging an der Seite der Halle entlang zum Lehrertisch, wo sie sich zwischen Hagrid und den neuen Lehrer setzte. Sie machte keine Anstalten, Flitwicks Stelle einzunehmen, selbst als der Sprechende Hut endlich »HUFFLEPUFF!« rief. Flitwick fuhr fort, die Schülerliste abzuarbeiten.

Es ging im Schneckentempo weiter, auch wenn der Hut mit den nächsten beiden Erstklässlern kurzen Prozess machte und beide sofort nach »GRYFFINDOR!« steckte. Jedenfalls kam es Terry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Flitwick endlich beim letzten Schüler – »Zoraster, Marco!« – angekommen war. Als der Hut »RAVENCLAW!« verkündete, war es weniger die Freude über ein neues Mitglied ihres Hauses, als vielmehr die Erleichterung über das ersehnte Ende der Hauswahlzeremonie, die ihn mit neuer Begeisterung mitklatschen ließ. Er hörte schlagartig auf, als sich Dumbledore von seinem Sitz erhob. Hoffentlich wollte ihr Direktor jetzt keine lange Rede halten.

»Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts! Ich habe euch allen ein paar Dinge mitzuteilen, und da eines davon sehr ernst ist, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn wir die Sache hinter uns bringen, solange ihr noch nicht zu sehr mit dem Verdauen unseres vorzüglichen Festbanketts beschäftigt seid.«

Dumbledore räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach, und Terry hoffte inständig, dass sich ihr Direktor kurzfassen würde.

»Wie ihr alle nach der Durchsuchung des Hogwarts-Expresses längst mitbekommen haben werdet, beherbergt unsere Schule derzeit einige Dementoren von Azkaban, die in Angelegenheiten des Zaubereiministeriums hier sind.«

Er machte wieder eine kleine Kunstpause und sah dabei in etwa so glücklich aus, wie Terry sich fühlte. Aber wenn dem so war, warum hatte der Direktor es dann überhaupt erlaubt, dass sich Dementoren in der Schule aufhalten durften?

»Sie stehen an jedem Eingang zum Schulgelände Wache«, fuhr Dumbledore schließlich fort, »und ich möchte keinen Zweifel daran lassen, dass niemand die Schule ohne Erlaubnis verlassen darf, solange sie bei uns sind. Dementoren lassen sich von Tricks oder Verkleidungen nicht täuschen – nicht einmal von Tarnumhängen –, und ihr werdet euch jeden derartigen Versuch aus dem Kopf schlagen! Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors, Argumenten, Bitten oder Ausreden Gehör zu schenken, deshalb warne ich jeden Einzelnen von euch eindringlich, den Dementoren einen Grund zu geben, euch ein Leid zuzufügen. Ich erwarte von den Vertrauensschülern und unseren beiden neuen Schulsprechern, dass sie sicherstellen, dass kein Schüler den Dementoren ins Gehege kommt.«

Terry hielt diese Warnung für höchst überflüssig, soweit es ihn betraf. Er würde sich freiwillig einem Dementor nicht einmal auf zehn Kilometer nähern, von zehn Metern gar nicht zu reden.

»Nun zum angenehmeren Teil: Ich freue mich, dieses Jahr zwei neue Lehrer in unserer Truppe begrüßen zu dürfen.«

Zwei? Terry sah noch einmal zum Lehrertisch, aber da war immer noch nur ein unbekanntes Gesicht. Der Neue war ein recht unauffälliger Zauberer mittleren Alters, der so normal aussah, dass er ebenso gut hinter dem Schalter einer Bankfiliale hätte sitzen können. Natürlich nur, wenn er statt Roben einen Anzug getragen hätte, aber das war auch alles, was einer solchen Laufbahn im Wege gestanden hätte.

»Erstens Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt hat, die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu übernehmen.«

Der potenzielle Anwärter auf eine Blitzkarriere hinter dem Bankschalter stand auf, lächelte etwas verlegen, verbeugte sich kurz und setzte sich schnell wieder hin. Einige Schüler klatschten, und auch Terry schlug höflichkeitshalber, aber ohne großen Enthusiasmus die Hände ein paarmal zusammen.

»Was unseren zweiten Neuzugang betrifft …« Dumbledore strahlte vom Lehrertisch auf sie herunter und zwinkerte dabei so lustig über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser, dass Terry Übles zu schwanen begann. »Nun, ich bedauere, euch sagen zu müssen, dass sich Professor Kettleburn, unser Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres in den Ruhestand begeben hat, um mehr Zeit zu haben, sich seiner noch verbliebenen Extremitäten zu erfreuen. Ich bin jedoch hocherfreut, euch mitteilen zu können, dass seine Stelle von niemand Geringerem als Rubeus Hagrid eingenommen wird, der einverstanden war, diesen Lehrauftrag zusätzlich zu seinen Wildhüterpflichten zu übernehmen.«

Terry starrte stumm zum Lehrertisch. Er hatte schlagartig keinen Hunger mehr. Ausgerechnet Hagrid! Nicht dass er Angst vor dem riesigen, haarigen, düsteren, bärtigen, viel zu lauten und definitiv furchteinflößenden Wildhüter gehabt hätte – wenigstens nicht ganz so viel Angst wie vor den neuesten Bewohnern seines privaten magischen Schreckenskabinetts, den Dementoren. Aber … Hagrid? Wenn er das gewusst hätte, dass Kettleburn in Ruhestand gehen würde und sie Hagrid als Lehrer bekommen würden, dann hätte er Hellsehen oder Muggelkunde als Wahlfach genommen, aber doch nicht Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!

»Nun, ich denke, das war alles Wichtige. Lasst das Festmahl beginnen!«, rief Dumbledore fröhlich in die Große Halle, und vor ihnen erschienen vollbeladene Tabletts auf den Tischen.

»Hagrid«, sagte Terry nur verzweifelt und starrte dumpf auf seinen leeren Teller. »Das hat noch gefehlt.«

»Iss!«, raunte Anthony ihm zu und gab ihm einen beinahe sanften Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. »So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden.«

»Wird es nicht?«, fragte Terry düster, aber das protestierende Knurren seines Magens gab Anthony zumindest teilweise recht. Er nahm sich von den Tabletts, ohne darauf zu achten, was genau er sich da auf den Teller lud, und begann, sich mechanisch Essen in den Mund zu schaufeln. Seltsamerweise ging es ihm nach einigen Minuten stummer Nahrungsaufnahme besser, und nachdem er sich zum Nachtisch noch drei Portionen Schokoladenpudding einverleibt hatte – er schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet an die Hauselfen –, überlebte er selbst das Absingen des Schullieds, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen oder einen Schreikrampf zu bekommen, was ihn selbst am allermeisten wunderte.

Er war unglaublich stolz auf sich, als er trotz der Tiefschläge, die der heutige Tag bereitgehalten hatte, in aufrechter Haltung und mit hocherhobenen Schultern die Große Halle verließ und erschöpft ihrem neuen Schlafsaal im dritten Stock des Ravenclawturms entgegentorkelte.


	10. Use Them Wisely

**10****. Use Them Wisely  
**(Metaphor – Sparks)

* * *

Sirius erwachte schweißgebadet. Er riss die Augen auf, doch da war kein Licht, sondern nur undurchdringliche Finsternis, als wäre er im Schlaf erblindet. Panisch tastete er um sich, und seine Hände streiften rauen Fels und etwas Weiches, aber Stacheliges. Erst der Geruch nach Tannennadeln, Harz und Wald brachte die Erinnerung zurück. Er beruhigte sich etwas und suchte mit klopfendem Herzen nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein Lumos erhellte kurz darauf seinen Unterschlupf.

Die Unebenheiten und Vorsprünge im Gestein der Höhle warfen seltsame Schatten auf die Felswände, aber er war allein. Keine Gespenster der Vergangenheit, keine Dementoren, nur ein paar Tausendfüßler und Spinnen, die ohne besondere Hast aus dem Licht flohen oder ganz unbeeindruckt von der plötzlichen Helligkeit an Ort und Stelle verharrten. Sein Alptraum war hinter einem Schleier verschwommener Gedankenfetzen verschwunden und bereits halb vergessen, als er sich gebückt von seinem Lager erhob, um nicht mit dem Kopf an die niedrige Höhlendecke zu stoßen. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass er auch von Dementoren geträumt hatte, doch die Traumbilder waren bereits zu verblasst, als dass er sich an Einzelheiten hätte erinnern können. Was nicht unwillkommen war. Er würde sich ihnen früh genug stellen müssen, und dann nicht nur in seinen Träumen.

Er gähnte ausgiebig und reckte sich, soweit es die Enge seines Unterschlupfs zuließ. Alles in allem hatte er vergleichsweise gut geschlafen, obwohl sein Verwandlungszauber nicht gehalten hatte. Seine behelfsmäßiges Feldbett musste sich irgendwann in der Nacht wieder in Zweige, Laub und Moos zurückverwandelt haben. Aber auch so war sein Lager nicht allzu hart oder unbequem gewesen. Nicht unbequemer jedenfalls als die Pritsche seiner Zelle in Azkaban, und sein Mantel hatte ihn warm genug gehalten, so dass er eine Decke kaum vermisst hatte. Letztendlich waren selbst die Alpträume relativ harmlos, wenn er sie mit dem verglich, was ihm von den vergangenen zwölf Jahren noch im Gedächtnis war.

Er rieb sich die Augen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Höhleneingang. Erst kurz vor dem Spalt, der nach draußen führte, machte sich ein leichter Schimmer von Tageslicht an den Felswänden bemerkbar. Er zwängte sich in gebückter Haltung durch die niedrige und schmale Öffnung und trat aus der Höhle ins Freie.

Es war zwar hell genug, dass er sein Lumos beenden konnte, aber die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht vollständig gegen den Frühnebel durchgesetzt. Über dem Wald hing ein feiner, aber dichter und kalter Schleier aus Feuchtigkeit. In weißen Tröpfchenketten zeichneten sich unzählige Spinnennetze zwischen den Baumstämmen und im Unterholz ab. Gelegentlich fielen Wassertropfen aus den flechten- und moosbedeckten Zweigen der Bäume und schlugen hörbar auf dem Waldboden auf, unrhythmisch wie die ersten Boten eines einsetzenden Herbstschauers. Der Wald, die ganze Welt, einschließlich der Luft, die er einatmete, waren nass.

Ansonsten war der Wald war totenstill. Nichts rührte sich, sah man vom gelegentlichen Zwitschern und Keifen der Vögel ab.

Sirius erschauerte in der Morgenkälte, obwohl sein Mantel ihm reichlich Wärme spendete. Er zögerte kurz, aber sich auf unbeholfene Zweibeinerweise durchs Dickicht zu schlagen, hatte wenig für sich.

Der Hund lief los und sprang mit einem Satz über einen liegenden Baumstamm. Er kannte den Weg. Er kannte diesen Wald. Viele Nächte hatte er damit verbracht, im Mondlicht zwischen den Baumstämmen dahinzujagen. Es war anders am Tag, aber trotzdem erwartete er halb, dass jeden Augenblick ein Hirsch aus dem Unterholz hervorbrechen würde, um mit ihm um die Wette zu rennen. Oder ein Wolf? Aber etwas sagte ihm, dass das nicht geschehen würde.

Es war nicht weit. Beim Bach in der Nähe der Höhle hielt er an und stillte seinen Durst. Sein Hunger war noch nicht groß, dennoch wurde sein Blick starr, als ein buschiger roter Schwanz sich in den Zweigen einer hohen Fichte zeigte. Aber das Eichhörnchen huschte höher den Stamm hinauf und verschwand im Astgewirr. Trotzdem würde eine Jagd Spaß machen. Aber es war nicht die Zeit.

Sirius tauchte noch einmal seine Hände in den Bachlauf und trank. Dann spritzte er sich das eisige Wasser ins Gesicht, um die letzten Spuren der Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Es war so schwer, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein Déjà-vu nach dem anderen holte ihn ein. Und diesmal waren es keine seltsamen Bilder, deren Herkunft er sich nicht erklären konnte, sondern echte Erinnerungen. James, Remus, er – und Peter. Als Hirsch, Wolf, Hund und Ratte hatten sie jede Vollmondnacht im Verbotenen Wald verbracht, fast drei Jahre lang. James und er hatten Peter oft auf ihrem Rücken reiten lassen, wenn er ihnen mit seinen kurzen Rattenbeinchen nicht hatte folgen können. Einmal hatte sich Peter sogar in einem Acromantulanetz verfangen, und sie hatten ihn retten müssen. Er versuchte, die Ironie auszukosten, darüber zu lachen, aber ihm war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Selbst sein Hass auf Peter war in diesem Wald von anderer Natur als sonst. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, sondern es nur noch hinter sich bringen.

Aber das würde noch warten müssen. Seufzend richtete er sich auf. Es gab zu viele Hindernisse, die vorher noch aus dem Weg geräumt werden mussten. Die Dementoren waren zu gefährlich, um ignoriert zu werden. Vor Zauberern und Auroren fürchtete er sich nicht. Menschen ließen sich leicht täuschen oder nötigenfalls außer Gefecht setzen. Die Dementoren zu überwinden, das war sein erstes Ziel auf dem langen Weg zur Rache.

Aber noch vorher musste er sich um sich selbst kümmern. Er hatte keine Vorräte. Feuer war kein Problem, auch Quellen und Bachläufe gab es zur Genüge, aber er musste auch essen. Es mochte Wochen oder gar Monate dauern, bis er eine Chance bekam, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ein Reh oder Hirsch würde mit den richtigen Konservierungszaubern zwar wochenlang vorhalten, aber erst gestern war ihm eingefallen, dass er kein Salz hatte. Er hätte bei seinem letzten Einbruch in ein Muggelhaus unbedingt etwas mitnehmen sollen, aber er hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht. Sich nur deswegen nach Hogsmeade zu begeben und der Gefahr einer Entdeckung auszusetzen, wäre töricht gewesen. Er konnte zwar immer noch als Hund essen, falls sich das Wildfleisch als so ungenießbar herausstellte, wie er befürchtete, aber etwas in ihm ärgerte sich maßlos über seine Achtlosigkeit. Er hatte sich einfach auf seine Magie verlassen, aber Magie war eben nicht alles, was man zum Überleben brauchte. Salz gehörte nicht zu den Kleinigkeiten, die man vergessen durfte.

Zu spät und nutzlos, sich darüber noch viele Gedanken zu machen. Und dem Hund war es auch gleichgültig, als er wieder zu der Höhle zurückjagte. Ein steter Westwind hatte eingesetzt, flüsterte in den Blättern und Zweigen und riss den Nebelschleier auf. Als er wieder an seinem Ausgangspunkt ankam, fielen die ersten kraftlosen Sonnenstrahlen auf die Felswand, in der sich der Eingang zu seinem Versteck verbarg. Durch den Spalt zwängte Sirius sich wieder als Mensch. Ein Lumos erhellte den Weg zurück zu seinem improvisierten Lager.

Er suchte eine einigermaßen ebene Stelle auf dem Höhlenboden, die auch groß genug für seine Vorhaben sein würde, und begann dann, mit dem Zauberstab ein Hexagramm anzulegen. Er hatte nicht vor, sich allzu nah an Hogwarts heranzuwagen oder einem Dementor in die Quere zu geraten – nicht am ersten Tag –, aber es war sicherer, sich sofort einen Fluchtweg zu schaffen. Die Notwendigkeit zu einem strategischen Rückzug konnte sich früher ergeben, als er hoffte.

Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er tat, aber das Wissen und die Erinnerungen der Black-Schatten leiteten ihn. Als das Grundhexagramm fertiggestellt war, zog er den Katzenring aus der Innentasche seiner Robe. Auch dieser hatte die Form eines sechszackigen Sterns und bestand aus zwei verschlungenen goldenen Dreiecken, in deren Spitzen filigrane Runenformen eingewoben waren. Die Zacken waren spitz, und die Kanten scharf genug, um sich daran zu schneiden. Doch das war notwendig, und Verletzung war Teil des Zaubers. Der Blutzoll, den der Katzenring forderte, war lächerlich gering im Vergleich zu seinem Nutzen.

Das goldene Gebilde funkelte bösartig und gemein im Licht seines Lumos, als wolle es ihn verspotten. Aber Harmlosigkeit und guter Wille waren von einem Familienschatz der Blacks auch nicht zu erwarten. Einen Augenblick lang war er unsicher, wie es weitergehen sollte, aber dann steckte er das innere Sechseck auf die Zeigefingerkuppe seiner Linken – vorsichtig, um sich nicht an den scharfen Kanten zu schneiden – und begann damit, die Symbole in den Ecken des Katzenrings in sein gezeichnetes Hexagramm zu kopieren.

Es war schwieriger und anstrengender, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Bald lief ihm der Schweiß von der Stirn. Er unterbrach sein Werk kurz, um sich den wärmenden Mantel auszuziehen, kauerte sich dann jedoch sofort wieder auf den Boden und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.

Er kannte keines der Symbole, die er mühevoll in die Spitzen des Hexagramms übertrug, aber seine Hände schienen mehr zu wissen als er und bewegten sich geschickt und sicher, als hätten sie das Gleiche schon unzählige Male getan und kennten die Zeichen genau. Er musste nur gelegentlich einen Blick auf den Ring werfen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er die Linien richtig gezogen hatte. Trotzdem dauerte es über eine Stunde, bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Sein Rücken schmerzte danach mehr als nach der Nacht auf seinem harten Schlaflager, aber er hatte es geschafft.

Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Hexagramms und zeichnete einen letzten waagrechten Strich vor sich auf den Boden. Die Linien glühten in schwärzlich flackerndem Orange auf, als sich das fertiggestellte Hexagramm aktivierte, und der Ring klappte in zwei Hälften, glitt von seinem Finger und fiel zu Boden. Er hob ihn hastig wieder auf und hielt sich die entstandene Öffnung ans Ohr.

»Una«, sagte er laut, und mit einem Schnappen schloss sich der sechszackige Stern wieder und durchbohrte dabei sein Ohrläppchen. Der kleine Stich war unbedeutend und wurde völlig vom körperlichen Schock der auf ihn einstürzenden Magiewelle überlagert. Ihm war, als würde er nach einem tiefen Fall auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Das Gefühl war kurz, aber so heftig, dass er in die Knie ging und sekundenlang keine Luft mehr bekam. Unterdessen ließ das flackernde Glühen des Hexagramms langsam nach und verschwand dann völlig. Blut tropfte von seinem Ohr auf den Boden, während er sich mit beiden Händen aufstützte und allmählich wieder zu Atem kam.

Er tastete nach dem Ring, aber es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Das zackige Gebilde saß fest und sicher in seinem Ohrläppchen. Es blutete noch etwas, und es brannte, aber der Schmerz war kaum der Rede wert. Mit einem »Deleto!« löschte er die verblassten Linien auf dem Boden. Das Hexagramm hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt, und sollte er es noch einmal benötigen, was leider vorhersehbar war, würde er es ohnehin neu zeichnen müssen. Jedenfalls konnte er nun wesentlich unbesorgter auf Erkundung gehen. Nicht sorglos natürlich, aber ein Fluchtweg, der im Fall der Fälle jederzeit offenstand, war eine willkommene Rückversicherung.

Die Aktivierung des ersten Lebens des Katzenrings hatte ihn mehr erschöpft, als er erwartet hätte, und Sirius überlegte kurz, ob er seine erste Aufklärungsmission nicht auf später verschieben sollte. Aber die Verlockung war einfach zu groß. Er war erst gestern kurz vor dem Herbststurm im Verbotenen Wald angekommen und hatte sicherheitshalber um Hogwarts einen großen Bogen gemacht. Die Anwesenheit der Dementoren hatte er schon von weitem gefühlt. Auch wenn er die Ankunft der Schüler gern mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, sich nahe genug an das Schloss heranzuwagen. Wenn sich die Aufregung der ersten Tage gelegt hatte und er bereit war, würde er aktiv werden, aber nicht vorher. Geduld war seine wichtigste Waffe, wenn auch glücklicherweise nicht seine einzige.

Trotzdem wollte er das Schloss sehen. Nur vom Waldrand aus einen vorsichtigen Blick riskieren. Ob sich Hogwarts in all den Jahren verändert hatte? Wohl kaum, aber der Drang, die hohen Türme, die steinernen Mauern und die breiten Eingangstore wiederzusehen, war mehr als bloße Neugier oder strategische Vernunft. Er wollte sich erinnern – an das Gute und an das Schlechte –, gleichgültig, wie weh es tun würde. Ein letzter Besuch in seinen Kinder- und Jugendtagen; ein letzter Besuch vor dem endgültigen Abschied. Und dann Peter …

Gedankenverloren starrte Sirius auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Schließlich steckte er ihn weg, verließ die Höhle wieder, und kurz darauf rannte der Hund zwischen den Stämmen und durchs Dickicht auf die ferne Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes zu. Der Westwind gewann immer mehr an Stärke und machte sich selbst unter dem grünen Laubdach bemerkbar. Hin und wieder meinte er, Stimmen im Wind zu hören, aber er traf nur auf eine kleine Jagdgruppe der Zentauren, die ihm keine Beachtung schenkte. Nach einer Stunde gestreckten Laufs wurden die Abstände zwischen den Bäumen größer, und das Unterholz lichtete sich. Er wurde langsamer und näherte sich vorsichtig der Waldgrenze, immer auf Deckung bedacht.

Und dann sah er Hogwarts zum ersten Mal seit fünfzehn Jahren, wie es in der Morgensonne dalag und seine Türme in den immer noch trüben Herbsthimmel streckte, als wären sie Finger, mit denen das Schloss nach den Wolken griff.

* * *

Simon trottete missgelaunt und nur halb bei Sinnen hinter den anderen die Treppe hinunter. Der weißgraue Himmel in der Großen Halle war viel zu hell, passte ansonsten aber zu seiner Stimmung. Er hätte dringend noch zwei oder drei Stunden Schlaf gebrauchen können.

Im Vorbeigehen ließ er unauffällig den Blick über den Gryffindortisch schweifen, aber George und sein Bruder waren noch nicht da. Oder vielleicht schon wieder weg? Es war ziemlich spät, und die beiden hatten mehr Schlaf abbekommen als er – zumindest war George im Bett gelegen, als er die Karte konsultiert hatte. Nicht dass er die ganze Nacht damit verbracht hätte, George hinterherzuspionieren und darauf zu hoffen, dass sich die Zwillinge schon in der ersten Nacht aus ihrem Schlafsaal schleichen würden. Nichts hätte ihm ferner gelegen. Er hatte nur ohnehin nicht schlafen können, weil ihm die Sache mit den Dementoren keine Ruhe gelassen hatte. Die Karte hatte er nur hervorgeholt, weil er sowieso schon wach war und … Aber wem wollte er hier eigentlich etwas einreden? Es war ja nicht so, als ob ihn jemand dabei beobachtet hätte, wie er auf Georges Namen gestarrt und sich dabei einen runtergeholt hatte.

Er setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Kevin und griff erst einmal nach der Teekanne, um sich eine Tasse einzuschenken. Er verbrannte sich die Zunge, ohne wirklich aufzuwachen. Durch die Wimpern seiner beinahe geschlossenen Augen suchte er noch einmal den Gryffindortisch ab, aber ohne Erfolg.

»Stundenpläne«, sagte Kevin neben ihm plötzlich, und ein verschwommener Stapel Pergamente schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Simon nahm ihn wortlos entgegen, behielt einen Bogen und reichte den Rest an Anthony weiter. Er trank noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor er sich dazu aufraffte, einen genaueren Blick auf den Stundenplan zu werfen.

Ehe er richtig begriffen hatte, was er da vor sich sah, kam auch schon ein höchst uncharakteristisches »Gequirlte Kacke!« aus Terrys Mund, und Anthony fluchte nicht weniger farbig, wenn auch mit etwas mehr Stil. Auch Simon starrte ungläubig auf den Pergamentbogen vor ihm.

»Der vierzehntägliche Wechsel der entsprechend gekennzeichneten Stunden beginnt ab Montag, dem 6. September, mit dem jeweils erstgenannten Fach. Abweichungen werden angekündigt!«, murmelte er empört mit. Kein Wort über die Spalte _Samstag_! Nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung! Kein »Bedauerlicherweise sehen wir uns gezwungen …« und so weiter! Nichts! Nur ein kommentarloser Eintrag in der zweiten Zeile der … der _Samstagsspalte_! Vielleicht konnten sie von Glück reden, dass es nur ein Eintrag und dieser auch erst in der zweiten Stunde war – »Verwandlung, VgdDK (14tägl. Wechsel)« –, aber Simon fand es trotzdem ungeheuerlich und eine Frechheit.

»Gottgegeißelte …«, begann er, aber dann fehlten ihm die Worte.

»Dienstag«, kam es fassungslos von Anthony. »Habt ihr den Dienstag gesehen?«

»Mittwoch ist schlimmer«, meinte Terry düster, und auf den ersten Blick musste Simon ihm recht geben. Der Dienstag begann mit einer Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, dann kamen drei ewig lange Freistunden mit dem Mittagessen dazwischen, und zum krönenden Schluss endete der Tag mit einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, die bis kurz vor dem Abendessen dauern würde. Eine sehr lästige Verteilung. Der Tag war kaputt, auch wenn man in der langen Pause natürlich Hausaufgaben erledigen konnte. Simon war es wesentlich lieber, wenn er den Unterricht am Stück hinter sich bringen konnte. Noch den ganzen Tag eine drohende Abenddoppelstunde Kräuterkunde vor sich zu haben, war alles andere als angenehm. Und Terrys Abneigung gegen Mittwoch war ebenfalls mehr als verständlich. Der Unterrichtstag war zwar so kompakt, wie man sich nur wünschen konnte – Alte Runen, doppelt Zaubertränke, Mittagessen –, aber eine Doppelstunde Geschichte obendrauf würde den Mittwoch wohl zum Spitzenanwärter auf den Titel des meistgehassten Wochentages machen – sofern man den Samstag außer Konkurrenz laufen ließ.

»Ärger? Fragen? Probleme?«, fragte eine Stimme, die vor scheinheiliger Besorgnis nur so troff. Selina Urquhart, ihre neue Vertrauensschülerin, stand an ihrem Tisch und gab sich keine Mühe, ihr höhnisches Grinsen zu verstecken.

Vermutlich wäre ihr das auch schwergefallen, überlegte Simon, während er sie bewusst ignorierte. Ihr Gesicht wäre bei einem Jungen gerade so annehmbar gewesen – vielleicht sogar einigermaßen attraktiv –, aber für ein Mädchen war es inakzeptabel. Nicht dass ihn das gestört oder auch nur interessiert hätte, vor allem nicht in diesem Augenblick, da hinter ihr gerade die Zwillinge in der Großen Halle aufgetaucht waren und gar nicht allzu weit entfernt am Gryffindortisch Platz nahmen. Trotzdem war es zu weit weg, als dass er mit Sicherheit hätte sagen können, welcher nun George war. Und keiner der beiden sah zu ihm her, blinzelte ihm zu oder gab sich auf irgendeine Weise zu erkennen. Es war extrem frustrierend, und wahrscheinlich würde dieses Schuljahr noch viele solcher Frustrationen für ihn bereithalten. Alles andere war reines Wunschdenken.

Währenddessen schien Selina Urquharts Geduldsfaden zu reißen, jedenfalls hatte sie offensichtlich genug davon, von Drittklässlern ignoriert zu werden. Sie schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte.

»Herhören, Geziefer! Ich hab' 'ne offizielle Bekanntmachung für euch! Verteidigung fällt für diese Woche aus. Professor Lupin ist krank. Ab Montag läuft alles wieder normal. Verstanden?«

Simon nahm es schweigend zur Kenntnis, aber ein paar andere taten ihr den Gefallen, »Jaja« zu murmeln. Nach einem letzten bösen Blick in die Runde zog sie endlich wieder ab, und Simon konnte sich wieder ganz der wesentlich angenehmeren Aussicht auf den Gryffindortisch widmen. Er beobachtete die Zwillinge über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg, war aber immer noch unsicher, wer von beiden nun George und wer Fred war. Vielleicht war der Zwilling, der von ihm aus gesehen links saß, etwas auffälliger bemüht, nicht herzusehen, aber das war kein schlüssiges Argument – weder in die eine noch in die andere Richtung. Da saßen sie nun, nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt, aber genauso gut hätte George dreitausend Kilometer weit weg in Ägypten sein können. Gestern im Zug hatte er sich ernsthaft bemüht, Georges Urlaubsanekdoten aufmerksam zu folgen, aber er hatte andauernd daran denken müssen, was sie in den Ferien alles miteinander hätten anstellen können, wenn George nicht weggefahren wäre.

Er war undankbar, soviel war ihm klar. Eigentlich hätte er sich überglücklich schätzen müssen. Es war nun wirklich nicht damit zu rechnen gewesen, dass George überhaupt interessiert war. Und die Küsserei war gut, keine Frage. Viel zu selten für seinen Geschmack, aber immerhin passierte es. Unglaublich genug. Vor einem Jahr hätte er noch alles dafür gegeben, wenn ihn ein anderer Junge auch nur halbwegs interessiert _angesehen_ hätte, und heute knutschte er mit George Weasley herum. Es _war_ unglaublich. Unfassbar geradezu. Er hätte zufrieden und überglücklich sein müssen, dass er inzwischen elf Mal – bei immerhin drei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten – Spucke mit George hatte austauschen dürfen. Trotzdem hatte er im Zug die ganze Zeit über nur daran gedacht, was sie alles hätten machen können, wenn sie allein im Abteil gewesen wären. Oder er hätte – wenn er nicht so feige gewesen wäre – George an der Hand nehmen können und ihn hinter sich her zur nächstgelegenen Zugtoilette zerren können, und dann hätte man ein wenig experimentieren können. »Ist das ein Zauberstab in deiner Robe …?« Idiotischer, dummer, niedlicher kleiner George. Und jetzt waren sie wieder in Hogwarts, in verschiedenen Häusern, verschiedenen Klassen unter der Bewachung der Professoren und unter den Augen Hunderter Schüler.

Simon hätte am liebsten losgeflucht, aber er seufzte schließlich nur resigniert in seine Teetasse hinein.

Anthony stieß ihn unter dem Tisch an. »Hör auf damit! Trollkopf!«

Luna kicherte, nur Terry blickte immer noch verzweifelt auf seinen Stundenplan hinunter und schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben.

»Was?«, wollte Simon verärgert wissen. Er hatte womöglich ein bisschen auffällig gestarrt, war aber jederzeit bereit, alles abzustreiten. Leider gab ihm Anthony keine Gelegenheit dazu, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Simon bemühte sich einen Moment lang angestrengt, an etwas anderes zu denken, aber das war gar nicht so leicht. Er versuchte, sich noch einmal die Begegnung mit dem Dementor ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Das war wie ein Eimer kalten Wassers gewesen – eisig kalten Wassers. Trotzdem verstand er Terrys extreme Reaktion nicht so recht. Und auch Luna und George waren ziemlich mitgenommen gewesen. Er selbst hatte natürlich auch Angst gehabt, aber es hatte sich eher um die Art von Aufregung gehandelt, die eben zu erwarten war, wenn plötzlich eine unheimliche, große, dunkel vermummte Gestalt ohne Vorwarnung in der Tür stand.

Die ganze Sache mit dem »Zehren von guten Gefühlen und glücklichen Erinnerungen« musste Unsinn sein, egal was Anthony glaubte. Emotionen waren nicht weiter als neuronale Erregungsmuster im Gehirn, ein paar natürliche Drogen und Hormone im Blutstrom, und das war es dann auch schon. Nichts davon qualifizierte als irgendeine Art von »Nahrung«. Bei Magie dagegen war so gut wie alles möglich. Vielleicht konnten Dementoren wirklich an den magischen »Ausstrahlungen« ihrer Opfer parasitieren, und vielleicht hatte der Abfluss magischer Energie tatsächlich eine unangenehme Wirkung auf den Gefühlshaushalt ihrer empfindlicheren Opfer. Die Nebenwirkungshypothese schien die einzig vernünftige – und sie passte zu den Fakten. Ganz offensichtlich deckten die subjektiven Beschwerden ein breites Spektrum von Symptomen ab. Von »Ich merke nichts« wie bei Anthony und ihm bis hin zu heftiger Übelkeit und sogar Ohnmacht wie bei Terry und Potter. Simon hatte keine Zweifel, dass sich das Nebenwirkungsspektrum als relativ saubere Glockenkurve darstellen lassen würde, falls sich jemand die Mühe machen sollte, die Reaktionen aller Schüler statistisch nach Schweregrad zu erfassen. Die meisten Kurven im Leben stellten sich früher oder später als Normalverteilung oder Exponentialfunktion heraus. »Gauß und Euler lauern überall!«, wie seine Mum oft genug sagte. Und wo sie recht hatte, da hatte sie recht.

Auch George hatte sich gestern schnell wieder gefangen. Jedenfalls hatte er sich sofort um Terry gekümmert und ihn gehalten und ihm auf den Rücken geklopft, während dieser aus dem Fenster gereihert hatte. Simon war sich reichlich nutzlos vorgekommen, aber er tröstete sich damit, dass er eben andere Talente hatte. Er sah noch einmal unauffällig zu den Gryffindors hinüber. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass George links saß. Fred hätte seinen Blick nicht so auffällig gemieden, sondern inzwischen vermutlich höchst unfreundlich zurückgestarrt.

»Auf!«, sagte Anthony plötzlich und zog ihn an der Schulter. Die anderen standen schon und warteten, stellte Simon fest. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hätte – er hatte nur nicht darauf geachtet. Er stürzte den letzten Schluck Tee hinunter und griff sich schnell seinen Stundenplan.

»Was haben wir überhaupt?«, fragte er, während er Anthony hinterhereilte, nicht ohne noch einmal George zuzublinzeln.

»Arithmantik!«

George wartete bis zum allerletzten Moment, um ihm dann doch noch einen Blick und vielleicht den Ansatz eines Lächelns zuzuwerfen. Es _war_ frustrierend!

Simon folgte den anderen in den Turm, wo sie ihre Schulsachen holten. Wie sich herausstellte, wusste niemand mit Sicherheit, wo sich das Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer befand. Nur Kevin meinte schon einmal gehört zu haben, dass es sich vielleicht im sechsten Stock befinden könnte. Sie überließen ihm die Führung, und ausnahmsweise schien Kevin dieses eine Mal gewusst zu haben, wovon er sprach. Oder es war Zufall, dass sie auf einige Hufflepuffs und Slytherins trafen, die bereits vor einem Klassenzimmer warteten – was Simon fast für wahrscheinlicher hielt.

»Arithmantik?«, sprach ihr Führer durchs Tal der Ahnungslosigkeit Ernie Macmillan an, der am Rande eines Grüppchens Hufflepuffs wartete. Von Smith war nichts zu sehen, was Simon ein wenig bedauerte. Nicht sehr natürlich, aber Smith war ein ordentlicher Diskussionsgegner, wenn auch manchmal ein bisschen zu sehr von der eigenen Brillanz überzeugt.

Macmillan bestätigte, dass sie hier richtig waren, und Simon wollte sich gerade an der Wand auf den Boden sinken lassen – kein Grund, in der Gegend herumzustehen, wenn man auch sitzen konnte –, als ihm Anthony plötzlich seine Schulsachen in die Hände drückte und zu den Slytherins hinüberspazierte. Er ging zu Draco Malfoy und sagte irgendetwas. Malfoy reagiert erst nicht und nickte dann nur mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Den Rest bekam Simon nicht mit, denn hinter ihm fragte plötzlich jemand: »Sind wir hier richtig für Arithmantik?«

Er drehte sich um und stand vier Gryffindors gegenüber. Also alle vier Häuser in derselben Klasse. Das konnte interessant werden. Die beiden Mädchen erkannte er. Parvati winkte und steuerte bereits auf Padma zu, und jeder kannte Hermione Granger, die Ravenclaw von Gryffindor.

»Wenn Macmillan nicht bewusst oder unbewusst gelogen hat, ja«, beantwortete er schließlich ihre Frage wahrheitsgemäß Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als hätte er nicht so erschöpfend und exakt Auskunft gegeben, wie es zwischen zwei intelligenten Gesprächspartnern nur eben möglich war.

»Hi, Seamus!«, grüßte Luna einen der beiden Jungen, die sich hinter Granger herumdrückten. Der andere, ein schwarzer Junge, an dessen Namen sich Simon beim besten Willen nicht erinnern konnte – schließlich hatten sie normalerweise keinen Unterricht mit Gryffindors –, wandte sich an Simon und wollte noch einmal wissen: »Sind wir hier jetzt richtig oder nicht?«

Simon überlegte, wie er es noch klarer ausdrücken sollte. »Unbestätigten Informationen zufolge lautete die Antwort auf diese Frage –«

»Ja!«, fiel ihm Luna ins Wort. »Achtet nicht auf den. Simon ist manchmal ein bisschen …«, und sie hatte die Unverschämtheit, mit einem Wedeln ihrer Hand anzudeuten, dass er nicht ganz bei Sinnen sei! Ausgerechnet Luna! Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach, aber sie nur zum Kichern brachte. Bevor er eine Bemerkung machen konnte – und ihm wäre schon etwas eingefallen, da war er sicher –, erschien Professor Vector im Korridor.

»Ist noch zu?«, wollte sie wissen, während sie sich durch die Hufflepuffs drängte.

»Ja, Professor«, antwortet ihr jemand, aber da tippte sie schon mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Tür, die sofort aufschwang.

Sie verschwand in dem Klassenzimmer, und die Schüler begannen, ihr zu folgen. Plötzlich war auch Anthony wieder an Simons Seite und nahm seine Schulsachen wieder an sich.

»Was war?«, fragte Simon ihn, während sie sich durch die Tür drängten.

»Nichts Besonderes«, meinte Anthony, aber er wirkte irgendwie erleichtert.

Leider waren die hinteren Reihen schon vollständig belegt. Nur die billigen Plätze ganz vorne waren – oh Wunder! – noch komplett frei. Simon fand sich mit seinem Schicksal ab und quetschte sich in die erste Reihe. Wenigstens landete er ganz am Ende, da hinter Anthony, Luna und Terry noch Kevin, Padma und die Gryffindors nachdrängten. Der Raum war definitiv überfüllt, und die Luft war schon stickig genug gewesen, als sie ihn betreten hatten.

Professor Vector ließ ihren Blick mit offensichtlichem Missfallen durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und ernster Miene musterte sie die Schülerreihen durch die rechteckigen Gläser ihrer Brille. Simon hatte sie bisher immer nur von fern am Lehrertisch sitzen sehen und nahm sich Zeit, sie ebenfalls einer genaueren Musterung zu unterziehen. Sie trug ihre schulterlangen blonden Haare offen. Die schmalen rechteckigen Brillengläser waren das auffälligste an ihr, ansonsten machte sie einen unscheinbaren Eindruck. Rein äußerlich schien sie etwa im gleichen Alter wie seine Mum zu sein; aber da sie eine Hexe war, hieß das vermutlich, dass sie ein oder zwei Jahrzehnte mehr auf dem Buckel hatte. Sie wirkte streng und ein wenig humorlos, aber das konnte auch an ihrer momentanen Laune liegen. Jedenfalls hatte sie ähnlich tief eingegrabene Lachfältchen und Krähenfüße wie seine Mum, also konnte sie nicht unentwegt ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter haben, sondern lächelte vermutlich manchmal auch.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs riss sie die Fenster auf. »Stoßlüftung«, verkündetet sie. »Lieber erfroren als erstickt. Falls es Ihnen an den Fensterplätzen zu kalt wird, benutzen Sie einen Wärmezauber!«

Es war zwar kühl draußen, aber bei weitem nicht kalt genug für einen Wärmezauber. Simon war dankbar für die Frischluft und kramte sein Schulbuch und Schreibzeug aus der Tasche.

Allmählich beruhigte sich das Klassenzimmer etwas, und als sich Professor Vector räusperte, verstummten auch die letzten geflüsterten Gespräche.

»Sind wir dann so weit?« Hinter Professor Vector erhob sich ein Stück Kreide und begann wie von selbst, etwas auf die Tafel zu schreiben. »Also: Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren!«, sagte sie, während die Kreide _Professor Septima Vector _in eleganten Buchstaben auf die Tafel malte. »Ich bin Professor Vector. Ich begrüße Sie zu Ihrer ersten Arithmantikstunde. Die Platzverhältnisse sind etwas beengt, aber wie ich sehe, hat jeder von Ihnen einen Sitzplatz gefunden. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich der Raum bis zu unserer nächsten Stunde vergrößert. Für heute wird es einmal gehen.«

Sie rang sich ein bemühtes Lächeln ab. »Ich bin an kleinere Klassenstärken gewöhnt, aber wir alle müssen Kompromisse machen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen jedoch, dass auch Sie sich den Umständen entsprechend verhalten. Stören Sie Ihre Mitschüler nicht durch Schwätzen! Wenn Sie Fragen haben, melden Sie sich und fragen mich!«

Sie unterbrach ihre Rede, um mit dem Zauberstab zu winken und die Fenster von weit geöffnet in Kippstellung zu bringen. »Noch etwas«, fuhr sie fort. »Keine Hausrivalitäten! Derartiger Unsinn hat in meinem Unterricht nichts zu suchen! Ich werde genug damit zu tun haben, mich an Ihre Namen zu erinnern, und habe nicht vor, mir zu jedem Gesicht auch noch die jeweilige Hauszugehörigkeit zu merken. Das Aussortieren der Punkte überlasse ich den Stundengläsern. Dazu sind sie da. Haben das alle verstanden?«

Sie machte eine Pause und wartete offensichtlich auf ein Zeichen der Zustimmung, dass sie in Form leisen Gemurmels auch bekam. Dann setzte sie ihre ernste Miene ab und lächelte plötzlich.

»Gut, dann wenden wir uns den wichtigen Fragen zu: Was ist Arithmantik – und wozu bei den herausragenden weiblichen Attributen von Mordreds Mutter soll die ganze Rechnerei gut sein?«

Nervöses Kichern kam in den Schülerreihen auf, und Simon setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf. Ein wenig positive Verstärkung konnte nie schaden, wenn sich ein Lehrer schon einmal an einem Witz versuchte, selbst wenn das Ergebnis kläglich war.

»Arithmantik ist die Kunst der Zahlenmagie«, beantwortete Professor Vector ihre eigene Frage, »und im Wesentlichen nutzlos wie alles Schöne im Leben.« Sie lächelte, als hätte sie einen Scherz gemacht, den nur sie verstand. Was vermutlich auch so war, jedenfalls Simon verstand ihn nicht.

»Nur wenige Zauber lassen sich ausschließlich durch reine Zahlenmagie bewirken, aber Arithmantik ist unentbehrlich zum Verständnis aller Spielarten der Magie. Wenn Sie verstehen wollen, warum ein Zauber funktioniert – oder auch nicht –, kommen Sie um Arithmantik nicht herum. Genauso wenig ist es ratsam – wenn auch nicht völlig unmöglich –, sich an der Entwicklung eines neuen Zaubers zu versuchen, ohne ausreichende Grundkenntnisse der Gesetze der Zahlenmagie zu besitzen. In vieler Hinsicht ist die Arithmantik ein interdisziplinäres Fach. Sie bietet tieferes Verständnis und Erklärungen für ansonsten unerklärbare Phänomene. Arithmantik ist eine Abkürzung durch das Labyrinth der Magie und eine Machete, mit der sich ein Weg durch den Dschungel der Zaubersprüche schlagen lässt.«

Professor Vector klang enthusiastisch und überhaupt nicht einstudiert, aber Simon hatte dennoch den starken Verdacht, dass sie diese Rede in jeder ersten Arithmantikstunde hielt. Die Wortwahl war zu überlegt, um spontan zu sein.

»Aber alles beginnt am Anfang.« Wieder erhob sich die Kreide und schwebte zur Tafel. »Unser Material sind Zahlen, und unser Handwerkszeug ist die Mathematik. Gewisse mathematische Grundkenntnisse sind unentbehrliche Voraussetzung für meinen Unterricht.«

Während die Professorin weitersprach, protokollierte die Kreide die einzelnen Stichpunkte auf der Tafel mit. »Ich erwarte eine sichere Beherrschung der Grundrechenarten einschließlich der Bruchrechnung von Ihnen. Außerdem sollten Sie in der Lage sein, Gleichungen und Ungleichungen zu lösen, und zumindest schon einmal gehört haben, dass es so etwas wie quadratische Gleichungen, lineare Gleichungssysteme, Potenzen und Wurzeln gibt.«

Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Raum, was Simon ein wenig wunderte. Selbst Zauberer mussten doch von irgendwem rechnen lernen, und was Vector da aufgezählt hatte, war doch eher Kinderkram als ernsthafte Mathematik.

»Keine Sorge!«, beschwichtigte Professor Vector. »Wir werden die ersten vier Wochen mit ausführlicher Wiederholung und Einübung der Grundkenntnisse beginnen. Dann werden wir einen kleinen informellen Test schreiben, damit ich weiß, wo Sie stehen. Für diejenigen, die größere Lücken haben, wird es wie jedes Jahr ein Tutorium geben, dass sich speziell mit Ihren jeweiligen Schwächen beschäftigen wird. Es wird üblicherweise von einem Sechstklässler geleitet, aber gelegentlich werde ich auch selbst unterrichten. Bis November sind wir mit etwas gutem Willen und Lernbereitschaft alle auf dem gleichen Stand. Sollte jemand unter Ihnen bis dahin noch immer eine unüberwindbare Abneigung gegen die Beschäftigung mit Zahlen haben, können Sie sich danach auch für ein anderes Wahlfach entscheiden. Manchen Zauberer und Hexen gelingt es nie, sich mit der Schönheit und Magie der Zahlen anzufreunden, und mein Unterricht soll nicht zur Folter für Sie werden.«

Simon war beeindruckt von der Vernunft und Logik in Professor Vectors Worten, aber wirklich verlieben tat er sich erst, als sie die nächste Bemerkung machte.

»Natürlich werden diese ersten Wochen für einige von Ihnen sehr öde und langweilig werden. Dafür habe ich vollstes Verständnis. Ich möchte Sie trotzdem bitten, auf Ihre Mitschüler Rücksicht zu nehmen und den Unterricht nicht zu stören, selbst wenn das alles für Sie ein alter Hut sein sollte. Also, wenn es unbedingt sein muss und Sie es vor Langeweile nicht mehr aushalten, beschäftigen Sie sich mit etwas anderem! Aber bitte still! Erledigen Sie einfach Ihre Hausaufgaben, oder bringen Sie sich ein Buch mit!«

* * *

Terry war froh, dass der erste Schultag schon nach dem Mittagessen zu Ende war. Ihm reichte es. Die Arithmantikstunde war öde gewesen, und danach hatte sie Flitwick eine Doppelstunde lang den Stoff des letzten Jahres wiederholen lassen. Und schließlich hatte er sich beim Mittagessen den Bauch vollgeschlagen und war nun hundemüde. Gott sei Dank fiel Verteidigung aus. Er kam sich wie ein alter Mann vor, als er sich die Stufen des Turmes zu den Schlafsälen hinaufschleppte.

Er ließ sich in sein Bett fallen und überlegte allen Ernstes, ob er die Vorhänge zuziehen und ein Nickerchen machen sollte. Ein völlig abgefahrener Einfall, wie er selbst fand, aber einer, der mit jeder Minute an Attraktivität gewann. Hausaufgaben hatte sie noch keine, und auch sonst war eigentlich nichts zu tun.

Die Erstürmung des Schlafsaals unterbrach seinen Anflug von nachmittäglicher Siesta-Stimmung. Zuerst kamen Stephen, Su und Michael und warfen ihre Schulsachen ab, gefolgt von Kevin, der sich lautstark beschwerte, dass er als Einziger heute Nachmittag noch einmal Unterricht hatte. Simon wies ihn darauf hin, dass er selbst schuld sei, da ihn niemand gezwungen habe, Muggelkunde zu nehmen, das nebenbei gesagt das überflüssigste Fach sei, das man sich überhaupt vorstellen könne – was Kevins Stimmung keineswegs verbesserte. Anthony kam als Letzter, ließ sich aufs Nachbarbett fallen, gähnte und meinte, dass seinetwegen jeder Unterrichtstag schon nach dem Mittagessen enden könnte.

Su und Michael wollten nachsehen, ob das Schach noch frei war, Kevin schloss sich ihnen an, und Stephen hatte eine Verabredung mit Mandy in der Bibliothek – angeblich, um ihr bei den Übungen für Arithmantik zu helfen. Als sich Simon mit einem Buch auf sein Bett legte, kehrte wieder angenehme Stille ein. Und Terry musste gegen den Schlaf ankämpfen.

»Habt ihr was für Luna?«, wollte Anthony plötzlich wissen. »Für morgen?«

»'nen Traumfänger – warum?«, antwortete Terry und richtete sich auf. Eigentlich hatte er sogar drei aus Spanien mitgebracht. Gloria hatte verhandelt, und er hatte drei zum Preis von zwei bekommen. Einen hatte er seiner Mutter geschenkt – vielleicht kein typisches Spaniensouvenir, aber die Traumfänger hatten ihm gefallen –, einen wollte er selbst behalten, und der dritte würde nun Lunas Geburtstagsgeschenk werden.

»Und du?«, fragte Anthony Simon.

»Buch.«

»Mist«, meinte Anthony, aber er klang nicht so, als hätte er vor, sich deswegen graue Haare wachsen lassen.

»Hab noch eins.« Simon fing an, den Bücherstapel neben seinem Bett zu durchwühlen. »Kannst du haben. Ist die Fortsetzung von meinem.«

Er brachte das Buch zu Anthony und reichte es ihm mit den Worten: »Müsste was für Luna sein, und ich hab's sowieso schon gelesen.«

Es war in diesem Augenblick, dass Terry die Idee kam. Ohne Anthonys Hilfe würde er ohnehin nicht auskommen, dafür war der Retransformationstrank viel zu kompliziert, und Anthony würde wesentlich einfacher zu bearbeiten sein, wenn er vorher Simon zum Mitmachen überreden konnte. Er griff unter seine Matratze und zog _Mutabor_ hervor. Inzwischen kannte er die wichtigsten Passagen auswendig, und niemand, der seine fünf Sinne beisammenhatte, konnte der Versuchung, ein Animagus zu werden, widerstehen, oder? Wenn er es Simon und Anthony noch dazu als Gemeinschaftsprojekt verkaufen konnte, stand einer Zukunft als Gestaltwandler nichts mehr im Weg. Es war ihm dabei auch fast egal, was er werden würde – solange es fliegen konnte und kein Spatz war. Ein Adler oder eine Fledermaus, im Notfall würde er sich sogar mit einem Schmetterling zufriedengeben. Natürlich bestand auch die Gefahr, dass sich sein animalisches Alter Ego als etwas ziemlich Nutzloses erweisen würde: eine Kröte, ein Nilpferd oder, noch schlimmer, ein Fisch. Aber das war ihm auch egal. Er wusste, dass er sich den Rest seines Lebens darüber ärgern würde, wenn er es nicht versuchte – und er musste einfach ein Animagus werden. Selbst wenn er nur als langweilige Katze wie McGonagall enden würde, das war es wert!

»_Sonnentod_ von Ludrag Nightclaw?«, unterbrach Anthonys Stimme seine Gedanken. »›Eine unmögliche Ménage-à-trois geht weiter‹? ›Fortsetzung des Weltbestsellers Jägermond‹? Luna liest so etwas? Und _du_ auch?«

Simon wirkte einen Moment verlegen, behauptete dann jedoch etwas trotzig: »Es ist gut geschrieben.«

Anthony wirkte nicht überzeugt. »Und worum geht's bei dieser ›unmöglichen Ménage-à-trois‹?«

»Du musst es ja nicht nehmen«, kam es patzig zurück.

»Schon gut, schon gut, aber worum geht's in dem Buch?«, wollte Anthony hartnäckig wissen.

Simon atmete tief durch und setzte sein ausdruckslosestes Gesicht auf. Terry wartete gespannt, was jetzt wohl kommen würde.

»Eine tragische Dreieckskonstellation zwischen einem Muggel, einem Vampir und einer Hexe«, referierte Simon mit steinerner Miene. »Der Muggel ist in den Vampir verliebt, der Vampir will die Hexe ›bekehren‹ und die Hexe will den gutaussehenden, aber trotteligen Muggel vor dem Vampir retten. Aber der Vampir will überhaupt keine emotionale Beziehung mit ›Nahrung‹, die Hexe findet, dass Vampire widerliche Blutsauger sind, und will keine Untote werden, und der Muggel … der Muggel ist schwul und interessiert sich nicht für Frauen – und für Hexen gleich zweimal nicht.«

Terry war einen Moment lang sprachlos, während er versuchte, das Gehörte zu begreifen. Anthony erging es wohl ähnlich, aber schließlich fing er doch zu lachen an. Und Terry konnte nicht anders, als mitzulachen.

Simon drehte ihnen beleidigt den Rücken zu und stolzierte davon, während Anthony und er sich vor Lachen auf ihren Betten kugelten. Es war vielleicht nicht das diplomatisch Klügste, Simon ausgerechnet jetzt auszulachen, aber Terry fand die Vorstellung einfach wahnsinnig komisch. Er konnte sich die tragische Szene direkt ausmalen: »Du küsst doch auch keine Steaks!«, weist der Vampir den Muggel ab, während ihm die Hexe beim ersten Annäherungsversuch ein Kreuz entgegenstreckt und einen spitzen Holzpfahl unter dem Kopfkissen hervorzieht. Der Muggel wirft sich dazwischen und schreit sie an: »Lass deine Finger von meinem Geliebten, du Hexe!«, und kurz darauf kreischt er hysterisch auf: »Und grapsch mich nicht an, Frau! Das ist sexuelle Belästigung!« Möglicherweise lohnte sich die Lektüre tatsächlich?

»Abgefahren«, brachte Terry schließlich grinsend heraus, als seine Erheiterung wieder etwas abgeklungen war. »Total abgefahren!«

»Und krank«, meinte Anthony noch immer lachend. »Sehr, sehr krank, wenn du mich fragst!«

Terry enthielt sich eines weiteren Kommentars. Simon weiter zu verärgern, war nicht Bestandteil des Plans. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, bevor er _Mutabor_ nahm und zu Simon hinüberschlenderte. Anthony blätterte unterdessen in dem »kranken« Buch und gluckste von Zeit zu Zeit, was eher ungünstig war, obwohl Simon nichts zu merken schien.

Terry blieb vor ihm stehen und bemühte sich nach Kräften, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

»Ich hab' hier ein Buch für dich«, sagte er schließlich, aber Simon blätterte nur die Seite um und tat so, als wäre er gar nicht da.

»Ein Buch, das du bestimmt noch nicht gelesen hast«, versuchte Terry ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

»Es gibt Millionen von Büchern, die ich noch nicht gelesen habe, und die allermeisten davon werde ich auch nie lesen«, erwiderte Simon mit gelangweilter Stimme.

»Es ist ein _Buch_!«, sagte Terry, setzte sich zu Simon aufs Bett und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: »Komm schon, Simon! Ich weiß doch, dass du es auch willst!« Was wohl ein Fehler war, denn er schaffte es nicht, dabei ernst zu bleiben und musste wieder lachen. Er bekam den Stoß nicht richtig mit, fühlte nur, wie er geschubst wurde und vom Bett rutschte, um sich gleich darauf auf dem Boden wiederzufinden.

»Pass bloß auf, ›Spätzchen‹!«, warnte ihn Simon, während Terry sich lachend wieder aufrappelte. »Das nächste Mal schubse ich dich vielleicht nicht von der Bettkante, und dann werden wir ja sehen, wer von uns beiden zuletzt lacht!«

»Sucht euch ein Zimmer!«, rief Anthony dazwischen, aber Simon tat wieder so, als ob er nichts gehört hätte.

»Alter Stinkstiefel!«, titulierte Terry ihn fröhlich und legte _Mutabor_ auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor Simons Nase.

Dieser starrte erst angewidert auf das Buch und dann zu Terry hoch. »Verwandlung? Warum sollte ich das wohl lesen wollen?«

Terry stöhnte genervt auf. Simon zierte sich mit Absicht, da war er ganz sicher. »Sonst brauchst du doch auch keinen Grund, oder? Lies es einfach!«

Simon starrte noch immer ziemlich mürrisch, und zur Sicherheit schickte Terry ein wehleidiges »Bitte!« mit Augenaufschlag hinterher. So etwas konnte nie schaden, wenn man Simon zu etwas überreden wollte.

»Vollidiot«, meinte Simon, aber Terry wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. »Zisch ab, und lass mich weiterlesen!«

»Ja, Simon«, erwiderte Terry ergeben, und diesmal schaffte er es, dabei ernst zu bleiben. Grinsend machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Der erste Schritt war getan. Simon würde das Buch lesen. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ein Animagus war. Er konnte beinahe schon fühlen, wie sich seine Arme in Schwingen verwandelten und ihm Federn sprossen.

Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht mehr müde und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, statt sich wieder hinzulegen. Vielleicht konnte er Su, Michael und Kevin zu einem kleinen Schachturnier überreden. Heute war ein Tag, an dem er nur gewinnen konnte. Das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

* * *

Luna räumte ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke vorläufig in ihre Truhe, bevor sie »Runenmacht des Futhark« zu ihrem Arithmantikbuch in die Schultasche steckte.

Bisher war es ein reichlich seltsamer Geburtstag gewesen. Zumindest die Geschenke waren seltsam gewesen. Das komische Ding, das ihr Terry gegeben hatte – »Traumfänger« hatte er es genannt –, war nur ein runder Rahmen mit einem Netz, in das Perlen eingeflochten waren und an dem ein paar Federn hingen. Angeblich sollte es schlechte Träume fernhalten, aber es hatte sich überhaupt nicht magisch angefühlt. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Muggelaberglaube, aber es war schließlich der Gedanke, der zählte. Und der Gedanke war nett gewesen.

Was sich Simon und Anthony bei ihren Geschenken gedacht hatten, war ihr jedoch schleierhaft. Bestimmt war es Simons Idee gewesen. Nur weil er ein einziges Mal einen Vampirroman bei ihr gesehen hatte. Jungs waren komisch. Aber sie hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen und sich höflich bei beiden bedankt, wie es sich gehörte. Ihr Dad wäre stolz auf sie gewesen. Wobei auch sein Geschenk … gewöhnungsbedürftig war.

Er hatte ihr einen Handspiegel geschickt, der einem mit dem eigenen Gesicht Grimassen schnitt. Vermutlich hatte er das für lustig gehalten und gedacht, dass sie es ebenfalls komisch finden würde. Sie bezweifelte, dass er selbst lange in den Spiegel geblickt hatte. Wenn man das nämlich tat, dann begann sich das eigene Spiegelbild langsam zu verändern. Alles fing an, sich zu bewegen, und das, was einem bald darauf entgegenblickte, war ziemlich unheimlich. Sie dachte mit Schaudern an das Gebilde zurück, das der Spiegel nach ein paar Minuten aus ihrem Gesicht gemacht hatte. Die Augen waren auf die Stirn gewandert und hatten sich auf Stielen durch ihre Haare geschoben; an ihre Stelle waren die Ohren gewandert. Ihr Mund war ihr unters Kinn gerutscht, und die Nase war gewachsen und hatte sich ausgebreitet, bis die Nasenlöcher groß genug gewesen waren, dass sie ihre Fäuste hätte darin versenken können. Es war beinahe gruselig gewesen.

Wenn man es genau nahm, steckte wohl hinter allen Geschenken dieses Jahres guter Wille, aber leider fehlte es an allem anderen. Doch das war ihr eigentlich egal. Sie war heute dreizehn geworden und würde sich dadurch nicht die Laune verderben lassen. Dann musste sie sich eben selbst ein besseres Geschenk machen!

»Luna! Kommst du jetzt?«, rief Morag, die mit Padma schon an der Tür zum Schlafsaal auf sie wartete.

»Bin unterwegs«, antwortete Luna, und gemeinsam verließen sie den Mädchenschlafsaal und gingen die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Jungs auf sie warteten. Sie brachen sofort auf, da das Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen im ersten Stock unten war und sie durch das ganze Schloss mussten. Dabei ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass sie an vielen Porträts vorbeikamen, aber Luna rief nur schnell »Danke!«, wenn jemand ihr aus einem Gemälde heraus alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschte. Sie wollte nicht zu weit zurückfallen oder gar zu spät zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde in Alte Runen kommen. Allerdings nützten ihr alle ihre guten Vorsätze nichts, denn im zweiten Stock begegnete sie dem Dicken Mönch, und ein Geist war nun einmal nicht so leicht zu ignorieren wie ein Porträt.

»Ah, Miss Lovegood!«, brummte der beleibte Mann, als er sie sah. »Welch glückliches Zusammentreffen! Wie ich vom ehrenwerten Sir Nicholas hörte, feiern Sie heute die Wiederkehr Ihres Wiegenfestes? Darf ich Ihnen meine besten Wünsche zu Ihrem Ehrentag offerieren?«

Ihr blieb praktisch keine andere Wahl, als stehen zu bleiben und ihm die kalte Hand zu schütteln – oder wenigstens so zu tun, als ob, da an richtiges Händeschütteln ja nicht zu denken war. »Vielen Dank, Frater Lawrence«, bedankte sie sich höflich.

»Wie oft jährt sich denn das frohe Ereignis, falls Sie diese ungalante Frage verzeihen mögen?«, fragte der Dicke Mönch mit breitem Schmunzeln.

»Ich bin dreizehn geworden, werter Frater«, antwortete sie mit einem Knicks und hoffte, dass er sie nicht allzu lange aufhalten würde.

»Dreizehn!«, tat er erstaunt und zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu. »Dann sind Sie ja jetzt eine richtige junge Dame! Ah, tempus fugit! Passen Sie nur auf! Bald werden die Jünglinge scharenweise um ein Zeichen Ihrer Gunst wetteifern!«

Er strahlte über das ganze feiste Gesicht, so dass sich seine Backen aufbliesen und er seinem Spitznamen alle Ehre machte. Natürlich nannten ihn die anderen Geister nur hinter seinem Rücken »Bruder Schweinebacke«, und Luna wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, diesen Namen zu benutzen. Meistens konnte sie den Dicken Mönch gut leiden – wenn er sie nicht gerade auf dem Weg zu etwas Wichtigerem aufhielt.

»Mhmm«, gab sie ihm vorsichtig recht, »möglicherweise, Frater Lawrence. Aber jetzt müssen Sie mich bitte entschuldigen. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich, und ich will zur ersten Stunde nicht zu spät kommen.«

»Natürlich, mein Kind«, brummte er, »natürlich. Die Jugend hat es doch immer eilig. Hurtig, hurtig, Miss Lovegood! Sputen Sie sich! Carpe diem!«

Er lachte hinter ihr her, während sie die letzte Treppe hinablief und gerade noch den letzten Schüler ins Klassenzimmer verschwinden sah. Sie rannte den Korridor entlang und kam außer Atem, aber bevor die Tür sich ganz schließen konnte, in Alte Runen an.

Die Sitzplatzsituation war alles andere als ideal, aber dafür, dass sie zu spät war, hatte sie noch Glück gehabt. Terry hatte ihr neben sich einen Platz in der letzten Reihe freigehalten, und auch drei vertraute Gryffindorgestalten hatten sich in der letzten Reihe versteckt, was ihr Vorhaben wesentlich erleichterte. Padma und Parvati würden ohnehin keinen Ärger machen, und dann musste sie nur noch einen versetzen, und schon war alles in bester Ordnung. Sie musste sich nur beeilen, sonst würde Professor Babbling vielleicht ungeduldig werden.

Padma stellte keine Fragen, sondern setzte sich auf ihre geflüsterte Bitte hin sofort und kommentarlos neben Terry und zog Parvati mit sich. Blieb nur noch …

»Hmm … Dean, nicht wahr?«, fragte sie den schwarzen Jungen. »Würdest du bitte eins weiterrutschen?«

Der Junge sah sie verwirrt an. »Warum?«, fragte er ahnungslos, während Seamus sie ungläubig anstarrte.

Das konnte schwierig werden. »Weil ich dich ganz nett darum bitte?« Einen Versuch war es wert. Zu überzeugenderen Argumenten konnte man immer noch greifen, wenn es denn sein musste.

»Tu's einfach«, zischte ihm Parvati zu, was ein ausgezeichneter Rat war. Dean zögerte noch immer, aber als Parvati ihn darauf hinwies, dass er sich bestimmt nicht mit der »verrückten Lovegood« anlegen wolle, rutschte er schnell beiseite. Gelegentlich war es von Vorteil, einen gewissen Ruf zu haben, stellte Luna zufrieden fest.

Sie setze sich neben Seamus, lächelte ihn an und sagte: »Hi, Seamus!«

Das Niedliche an Seamus war, dass er nicht wirklich rot wurde. Nur die großen länglichen hektischen Flecken, die sich von seinen Wangen bis zum Unterkiefer erstreckten und ohnehin immer da waren, wurden um einige Schattierungen dunkler. Er starrte sie nur an und sagte nichts, aber sie wusste ja, wie schüchtern er war.

»Ich habe heute Geburtstag«, informierte sie ihn, damit er Bescheid wusste. Er nickte nicht einmal, blinzelte jedoch, was sie als Zeichen nahm, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

»Die Geschenke waren nicht so toll, aber das ist ja auch nicht das Wichtigste an einem Geburtstag. Oder was meinst du?«

Er zuckte nervös zurück und stammelt herum: »W-Was? Was soll das? Was willst du überhaupt? Warum sitzt du hier?«

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, von dem sie hoffte, dass es geheimnisvoll wirken würde, während sie innerlich zu kichern begann. Leider wurde ihre Unterhaltung mit Seamus von Professor Babblings lauter Stimme unterbrochen.

»Neun Nächte lang hing Odin an der Weltenesche Yggdrasil, aufgespießt vom eigenen Speer, er selbst sich selbst zum Opfer dargebracht. Unter Schreien erwarb er die Runen und fiel herab.«

Professor Babbling hatte eine tiefe und fast dröhnende Stimme, die man so einer kleinen und ältlichen Person nicht zugetraut hätte.

»Mythologie! Sie hat nur wenig mit dem zu tun, was Sie hier lernen sollen, aber gelegentlich werden wir auch diese Themen streifen, und sei es nur, um uns der Warnungen und Lehren der Altvorderen zu vergewärtigen. Runen sind mächtig, und Runen sind gefährlich! Warum sind Runen so gefährlich?«

Ein paar Finger schossen in die Luft, darunter Anthonys. Allerdings rief Professor Babbling jemanden aus der ersten Reihe auf.

»Ja, Miss …«

»Granger, Professor. Runenmagie ist nicht auf die individuelle magische Stärke der Hexe oder des Zauberers beschränkt wie bei anderen Arten der Magie. Deshalb können auch Effekte damit bewirkt werden, die über die normalen Möglichkeiten von Zaubersprüchen oder Verwandlungen hinausgehen.«

»Sehr richtig, Miss Granger. Aber andererseits muss auch für Runenmagie ein Preis bezahlt werden, und je mächtiger die Magie, desto höher der Preis. Er muss nur nicht sofort entrichtet werden.«

Professor Babbling begann, vor der Tafel auf und ab zu gehen, während sie weiterdozierte: »Und auch die Schreie Odins sind keine blumige Metapher. Sie werden das zu spüren bekommen, wenn Sie sich Ihren Runennamen erwerben. Doch bis dahin ist noch Zeit. Wir werden mit dem älteren Futhark und einfachen Runenworten beginnen. Die verschiedenen Formen des Futhark werden uns einen Großteil des Schuljahres beschäftigt halten. Gegen Ende werden wir Ogham streifen, aber nur kursorisch und aus historischem Interesse. Ein genauerer Blick auf Ogham ist den NEWT-Klassen vorbehalten.«

Sie blieb stehen und zeichnete sechs Symbole auf die Tafel.

ᚠ ᚢ ᚦ ᚨ ᚱ ᚲ

»Fehu, Uruz, Thurisaz, Ansuz, Raido, Kaunan«, sagte sie dann und tippte dabei mit der Kreide der Reihe nach auf die einzelnen Symbole. »Futhark. Dies sind die ersten sechs Zeichen des älteren Futhark – und sie geben dieser Runenreihe den Namen.«

Luna sah, wie Seamus mitzuschreiben begann. Sie selbst hatte noch nichts aufschreibenswert Neues gehört, aber um nicht ungesellig zu wirken, kopierte auch sie die Runen auf ein Pergament.

»Bitte schlagen Sie nun Ihre Schulbücher auf, und lesen Sie den Spruch auf der ersten Seite mit. Nicht auf der ersten Seite des Textes, sondern die zwei Verse auf dem Vorsatzblatt.«

Und dann rezitierte sie laut:

»Weißt du zu ritzen? Weißt du zu deuten?  
Weißt du zu zeichnen? Weißt du zu prüfen?  
Weißt du zu bitten? Weißt du zu bieten?  
Weißt du zu senden? Weißt du zu tilgen?

Besser ist es, nicht zu bitten, als zu viel zu bieten!  
Eine Gabe hat immer einen Preis!  
Besser ist es, nicht zu senden, als zu viel zu tilgen!  
So ritzte Thundr, bevor es Menschen gab,  
und er stieg auf, von wo er kam.«

Es war ziemlich beeindruckend, wie Professor Babblings Stimme das Klassenzimmer erfüllte und nun in Schweigen verfiel, als warte sie darauf, dass sich die Botschaft in ihren Köpfen setzte. Luna war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie die Botschaft auch verstanden hatte. Das hörte sich alles sehr … interpretationsbedürftig an, oder?

»Thundr ist übrigens einer der über zweihundert Namen Odins, aber das nur nebenbei. Das Wichtige ist: Nur wenn Sie alle acht Fragen mit ›Ja‹ beantworten können und die vier Warnungen – und es sind vier! – verstanden haben, dann – und erst dann – werden wir in allem Ernst beginnen, Runen zu ritzen! Bis dahin werden Sie nur auf Papier oder Pergament und nur mit Tinte zeichnen. Sie werden niemals – unter gar keinen Umständen! – auch nur mit einem einfachen Holzstöckchen Runen irgendwohin ritzen! Ein falscher Buchstabe, ein einziger falscher Strich kann Verletzung, Verstümmelung und Tod bedeuten – für Sie und andere! Wenn jemand gegen diese Regel verstößt, wird er oder sie, unabhängig von der möglichen Harmlosigkeit des Vorfalls, meinen Unterricht nie wieder besuchen! Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?«

Die Klasse murmelte ein müdes »Ja, Professor«. Luna fand, dass die ganzen Warnungen und Drohungen der Professoren viel wirksamer gewesen wären, wenn nicht jeder von ihnen sein eigenes Fach zum gefährlichsten und potenziell tödlichsten aller Schulfächer erklärt hätte. Bei Professor McGonagalls erster Verwandlungsstunde war es ja noch eindrucksvoll gewesen, aber spätestens beim dritten Hören verlor die Drohkulisse aus kombiniertem Tod und Unterrichtsausschluss erheblich an Wirkung.

Während Professor Babbling über _Fehu_, das Vieh, zu erzählen begann, lächelte sie Seamus so lange an, bis er das Weiterschreiben vergaß und entnervt zurückstarrte. Wenn er nicht besser aufpasste, würde er nur die Hälfte von Professor Babblings Ausführungen mitbekommen und am Schluss noch Nachhilfe brauchen. Sie hörte mit halbem Ohr dem Vortrag zu und machte sich zur Sicherheit ein paar Notizen, obwohl das meiste sowieso in ihrem Schulbuch stand.

Unterdessen überlegte sie, ob sie Seamus nach der Stunde vielleicht ausnahmsweise, zur Feier des Tages, erlauben sollte, ihre Schultasche für sie zu tragen. Schließlich mussten sie sowieso beide zu Arithmantik in den sechsten Stock hoch.

Professor Babbling warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu, als sie plötzlich zu kichern begann, aber Luna kümmerte es nicht. Schließlich hatte sie heute Geburtstag und damit jedes Recht, sich so gut wie möglich zu amüsieren. Und genau das hatte sie auch vor.


	11. Strictly Rhythm

**1****1. Strictly Rhythm  
**(Sultans Of Swing – Dire Straits)

* * *

George sah sich um, aber der Korridor lag verlassen da, wie es an einem Samstagmorgen zu nachtschlafender Zeit nicht anders zu erwarten war. Es war so früh, dass sogar alle Fackeln noch brannten. Er wollte gerade leise anklopfen, als er hörte, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde, und sich die Tür der Bibliothek von selbst öffnete.

»Komm rein!«, forderte ihn Simon viel zu laut auf.

George betrat hastig die Bibliothek, ehe doch noch jemand im Korridor auftauchte und ihn sah. Bevor er ein einziges Wort herausbringen konnte, fiel Simon über ihn her, und er fand sich mit dessen Zunge im Mund wieder. Für einen Augenblick lähmte ihn die Überraschung, aber dann schob er Simon energisch von sich weg.

»Was soll das?«, zischte er ihn an. »Wenn jemand kommt!«

Simon schüttelte den Kopf, steckte einen großen Schlüssel ins Schloss der Tür und sperrte wieder ab. »Niemand kommt.« Er sah reichlich verschlafen aus und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. »Kein Grund zur Panik. Wir machen erst in zwanzig Minuten offiziell auf.«

»Und was ist mit Pince?«, wollte George wissen, während ihn Simon schon hinter sich her durch die halbdunkle Bibliothek zog. Offensichtlich war er nicht so müde, wie er aussah.

»Lässt sich frühestens heute Mittag zum Schichtwechsel mal kurz blicken. Ist schließlich ihr freier Samstag. Ich hab mich für heute freiwillig gemeldet. Ab nächster Woche dürfen wir ja auch am Samstag zum Unterricht.«

Simon schleppte ihn an der Theke vorbei in einen kleinen Raum, in dem nur zwei Tische und ein paar halb gefüllte Bücherregale waren. Es roch ein bisschen komisch. Und auf einem der Tische lag die magische Karte – offen, aktiviert, einfach so.

»Siehst du?«, meinte Simon gelassen. »Weit und breit niemand außer uns.«

Was Menschen anging, mochte er ja recht haben, aber George sah noch einen Namen auf der Karte, und zwar gar nicht weit weg von der Bibliothek.

»Und was ist mit Peeves? Wenn er zufällig hereinkommt, weiß bald das ganze Schloss –«

»Peeves traut sich nicht in die Bibliothek. Madam Pince hat ihm geschworen, dass sie ihn exorziert, wenn er sich jemals in ihren heiligen Hallen blicken lässt.«

George war nicht völlig überzeugt, aber da war Simon schon wieder dabei, über ihn herzufallen und ihm die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Was nicht wirklich schlecht war, und er ließ es sich auch eine Weile gefallen, aber als Simons Hände über seinen Rücken nach unten zu wandern begannen, drückte er ihn wieder weg.

»Was war eigentlich so dringend?«, fragte er und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich.

Er erntete einen dieser nichtssagenden Blicke, die er an Simon hasste. »Ich wollte dich eben sehen? Allein?«

George hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt. »Und deswegen die Nachricht? Ich dachte schon, es wäre irgendwas passiert! Die Karte, Flitwick, jemand hätte herausgefunden, dass … was weiß ich!«

Simon zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Nein, ich wollte dich nur sehen. Ungestört.«

»Toll!«, stöhnte George auf. »Wirklich toll! Vielen Dank, dass du mich dafür zu nachtschlafender Zeit in die Bibliothek bestellst! An einem Samstag!«

Simon ließ ihn los, setzte sich, verschränkte die Arme und schwieg ihn an. Es war wohl nicht besonders taktvoll gewesen, und ein bisschen weniger Sarkasmus hätte es wohl auch getan, aber George war sauer. Er hatte tatsächlich befürchtet, dass irgendetwas aufgeflogen war. Möglichkeiten gab es genug, bei all den Geheimnissen, die sie mit sich herumschleppten: der Stein der Weisen, dass noch zwei weitere magische Karten in Umlauf waren oder … die Sache zwischen Simon und ihm.

»Was?«, fragte er verärgert, die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein Stirnrunzeln. Er hätte nicht einmal sicher sagen können, ob Simon enttäuscht oder wütend war – oder einfach nur angestrengt nachdachte. Normalerweise war er ziemlich gut darin, andere Menschen zu durchschauen, aber bei Simon funktionierte das eher selten. George versuchte, sich mit ihm ein Blickduell zu liefern, aber nach einer Weile hatte er den unbestimmten Eindruck, dass er der einzige Beteiligte daran war. Er gab auf, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich gegenüber von Simon.

Als noch immer keine Reaktion kam, rüttelte er an Simon Knie und sagte: »Hey! Jemand zu Hause?«

»Sehr witzig, Mr. Weasley«, antwortete Simon bissig. »Was würde ich nur ohne Sie tun? Sie schaffen es immer wieder, mich zum Lachen zu bringen.«

George musste grinsen. »Ich geb' mir Mühe, Mr. Grey«, meinte er ironisch. »Nicht jeder kann so viel Charme und Witz versprühen wie Sie.«

»Bist du dir überhaupt …«, begann Simon, unterbrach sich jedoch und verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

George wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn die Dinge kompliziert wurden. Außerdem hatte er überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit Gefühlszeug. Die Situation ging ihm auf Nerven. Schließlich beugte er sich einfach vor und entwand Simons verschränkte Arme und nahm ihn bei den Händen, obwohl er sich dämlich dabei vorkam.

»Hör mal, ist ja noch so, dass ich mich beschwert hätte, es wäre mir nur lieber gewesen, wenn –«

»Was gefällt dir an mir?«, unterbrach ihn Simon.

»Was?«, fragte George verwirrt zurück.

Simon musterte ihn seltsam. »Was gefällt dir an mir? Was magst du an mir? Ernsthaft. Keine Fangfrage.«

Dreck! Einen Moment lang hoffte George, dass Simon ihn nur aufziehen oder sich über ihn lustig machen wollte, aber dafür gab es keinerlei Anzeichen. Er hatte immer noch die Stirn gerunzelt und sah ihn ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung an. Riesendreck! Scheiße! Was sollte diese schwachsinnige Fragerei? Und warum wollte ihm darauf keine Antwort einfallen? Er überlegte fieberhaft, aber »Du hast so ein einnehmendes Wesen« wäre ihm wahrscheinlich wieder als Sarkasmus ausgelegt worden – nicht zu Unrecht – und »Ich mag eben dein langweiliges Gesicht« war auch nicht besonders schmeichelhaft, obwohl es der Wahrheit wohl am nächsten kam. Es gab nur einen erkennbaren Ausweg: Gegenangriff!

»Was findest du denn an _mir_ so unwiderstehlich?« Er versuchte, es scherzhaft klingen zu lassen, aber er hätte sich denken können, dass Simon es komplett humorlos nehmen würde.

»Du bist gemein.«

George war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, und plötzlich legte sich ein Finger sanft seinen Mund.

»Ich meine damit«, sagte Simon, während er langsam mit seinem Finger über Georges Lippen entlangfuhr, »du hast da etwas Gemeines an dir, das mir gefällt. Schurkencharme. Im weitesten Sinne amoralisch. Ein bisschen was Unmenschliches. Jedenfalls so etwas in der Richtung.«

»Das hab' ich nicht!«, protestierte er. Schurkencharme, okay, was auch immer damit gemeint sein sollte, aber niemand mochte jemanden, weil derjenige »gemein« oder »amoralisch« war. Außerdem war er das wirklich nicht! Und erst recht nicht »unmenschlich«!

Simon nahm endlich wieder den Finger von seinem Mund, begann dann aber beunruhigenderweise, Kreise auf sein Knie zu malen. »Es mag vielleicht unvernünftig klingen, aber Attraktion hat immer auch etwas Irrationales, also warum sollte man rationale Maßstäbe daran anlegen?«

George war sprachlos. Dass da ein Finger an seinem Knie herumspielte, half ihm auch nicht gerade, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Simon gönnte ihm jedoch keine Pause. »Also? Du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet.«

Er war am Rande einer Panik und sagte das Erstbeste, was ihm einfiel: »Du hast ein langweiliges Gesicht.«

Der Finger stand plötzlich still. George sah Simon nicht an, sondern starrte auf Tisch und die Karte, während er innerlich vor sich hin fluchte. Simon gab ein komisches, asthmatisch klingendes Keuchen von sich, aber erst als der Finger sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, begriff George, dass es ein unterdrücktes Lachen war. Er starrte ungläubig auf Simon, der ihm – zuzwinkerte?

»Weltbewegende Neuigkeit, mein rothaariges Sommersprossenmonster!«

George versuchte zu begreifen, was hier eigentlich gerade vor sich ging. Er verstand diesen Jungen einfach nicht, so viel war klar. Was er aber verstand, war, dass der Finger nun langsam auf seinem Oberschenkel kreiste und sich weiter nach oben arbeitete. Natürlich war der Stoff von Robe und Hose zwischen seiner Haut und dem Finger, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er wie gelähmt dasaß, sein Herz immer schneller schlug und ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg – und nicht nur dorthin.

Jetzt stand er nicht mehr nur am Rande, sondern fand sich inmitten der schönsten Panik wieder, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Einerseits. Andererseits … vielleicht konnte er mit ein bisschen Panik leben? Er fühlte nur noch Simons Zeigefinger, der sich immer mehr seiner Körpermitte näherte, und an etwas anderes zu denken, fiel ihm momentan schwer. Aber als er sicherheitshalber einen schnellen Blick auf die Karte warf, die auf dem Tisch neben ihm lag, sah er einen Punkt im Korridor vor der Bibliothek.

»Es kommt jemand!«, raunte er Simon zu – mit einer gewissen Erleichterung.

»Scheiße«, meinte dieser und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Karte. »Wart' einfach hier, und verhalt' dich still. Das ist ein Stammkunde. Der verzieht sich sowieso gleich in die Verbotene.«

Er stand auf und zerrte an seiner Robe herum. »Sieht man was?«

George musste nicht fragen, was er damit meinte. »Nicht – nicht nennenswert.«

Simon grinste ihn an. »Sehr schmeichelhaft. Zuerst hab ich ein langweiliges Gesicht und dann einen kleinen Schwanz. Überleg dir doch noch mehr solche Komplimente, bis ich wieder da bin.«

Und dann war er weg. Bei Merlin, Morgana, Mordred und Tiamats Titten! George hätte es beinahe laut gesagt. Er hörte, wie Simon zur Tür ging, aufsperrte und zu jemandem »Guten Morgen« sagte. Undeutlich antwortete eine Stimme. George starrte vor sich hin, während ein kurzes Gespräch stattfand, von dem er nur ein paar einzelne Wörter mitbekam. Er stellte fest, dass seine Hände zitterten. Nicht sehr, eigentlich kaum zu merken, aber wenn er genau hinsah, war da ein stetes leichtes Flattern. Er legte sie fest auf die Knie, atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er war weit davon entfernt, sich beruhigt zu haben, als Simon auch schon wieder zurückkam. Er stand schnell auf, bevor dieser womöglich noch auf die Idee kam, da weiterzumachen, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten. Aber Simon löschte nur mit einem »Unheil angerichtet!« die Karte und steckte sie ein.

»Ich muss dann vor«, meinte er bedauernd. »Ein paar kommen immer schon vor dem Frühstück und wollen Bücher abgeben und so.«

George konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber er fühlte tatsächlich so etwas wie einen Anflug von Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Diesmal war er es, der Simon an sich zog und ihn ausgiebig küsste.

»Ist ›Du bist ein annehmbarer Küsser‹ als Kompliment gut genug?«, fragte er ihn danach.

»Besser als nichts«, meinte Simon. »Allerdings möchte ich bezweifeln, dass diese Aussage auf einer ausreichend großen Zahl von Vergleichswerten beruht.«

George kam sich ziemlich mutig vor, als er »Das geht dich gar nichts an!« sagte und Simon dabei an den Hintern fasste. »Hast du morgen früh auch wieder Bibliotheksdienst?«

»Morgen ist Sonntag«, erinnerte ihn Simon.

»Mist.«

»Ja.«

George dachte nach, aber es änderte sich nichts an der verzwickten Lage. »Solange Flitwick die Karte hat, können wir uns nicht mal nachts in den Geheimgängen treffen«, sprach er die traurige Wahrheit aus.

»Mhm«, meinte Simon, und das Vibrieren der Lippen, die gerade eine Stelle zwischen seinem Hals und Schlüsselbein berührten, bereitete George eine wohlige Gänsehaut. »Wenn wir wenigstens diesen dämlichen ›Rein-Raus‹-Raum gefunden hätten. Ein geheimes Versteck im siebten Stock wäre perfekt gewesen.«

George genoss mit halb geschlossenen Augen das kitzelnde Gefühl, das Simons Flüstern in seinem Nacken verursachte. Dann blinzelte er.

»Was für ein Raum?«, fragte er perplex.

* * *

Fred starrte nachdenklich auf die Szene. Wer auch immer diesen Wandbehang verbrochen hatte, musste mehr als nur einen Knick im Hut gehabt haben. Barnabas der Bekloppte allein war schon bekloppt genug, aber die nackten Trolle im rosa Tutu, die ihn umringten und eine Weile bei seinem Ballettunterricht mitspielten, bevor sie die Geduld verloren und ihn mit ihren Keulen bearbeiteten, ließen einem unvorbereiteten Beobachter die Augen bluten. Es war ein Anblick, den man nicht so schnell vergaß. Und er hatte ihn nicht vergessen – höchstens verdrängt.

Er wandte sich um und betrachtete die gegenüberliegende Wand. Aber da war nichts. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass da etwas hätte sein müssen. Oder spielte ihm sein Gedächtnis einen Streich?

Vielleicht – er gab es nur ungern zu – war wirklich etwas an diesem Rein-Raus-Raum dran. Natürlich konnte man sich auf Informationen aus _dieser_ Quelle nicht verlassen, aber wenn es die Hauselfen bestätigt hatten? Und die Hauselfen hätten George bestimmt nicht angelogen, oder? Außerdem war da dieses Gefühl, dass er in diesem Korridor schon einmal gewesen war und diesen Wandteppich durch einen Türspalt hindurch gesehen hatte. Es musste eine ganze Weile her sein, sonst hätte er sich besser daran erinnern können. Wie war das nur gewesen?

»George? Brüderchen?«

Sein Bruder drehte sich um. »Kommt jemand?«

Hastig sah Fred auf die magische Karte, die er für einen Moment völlig vergessen hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte sich keiner der Punkte im siebten Stock ihrem Standort genähert.

»Nein, alles in Ordnung«, erwiderte er erleichtert. »Aber weißt du noch, wie das mit der ultimativen Stinkbombenkatastrophe war? Unser zweites Jahr?«

»Natürlich!« Ein nostalgisches Grinsen erschien auf Georges Gesicht. »Das waren noch Zeiten! Das Schloss hat noch 'ne ganze Woche lang gestunken. Und niemand hat uns was anhängen können. Obwohl sie wirklich alles versucht haben!«

»Genau«, sagte Fred nachdenklich. »Aber es war knapp, oder? Filch hätte uns fast erwischt, war ziemlich knapp. Wir waren schon im siebten Stock, aber er hatte uns den Weg zum Porträtloch abgeschnitten. Wir waren praktisch schon erledigt. In der Falle, ohne Fluchtweg. Wir haben dann nach 'nem Besenschrank oder _irgendwas_ gesucht, wo wir uns vor Filch verstecken könnten. Und plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, haben wir dann 'nen Besenschrank gefunden. Weißt du noch?«

»Jaah«, meinte George gedehnt, und Fred konnte sehen, wie es ihm langsam dämmerte. »Du meinst, das war hier?«

»Da!«, bestätigte Fred und zeigte auf die leere Wand gegenüber. »Ich weiß es, als wär's gestern gewesen. Nachdem Filch vorbei war und ich die Tür wieder aufgemacht hab', war das Erste, was ich gesehen hab', Trolle in Ballettröckchen! Es war genau da drüben!«

»Du hast recht.« George ging zu dem Stück Wand, das noch immer nur das war – ein Stück Wand. »Ich … ich hab's auch gesehen. Ich hab' nur nicht mehr dran gedacht. Aber du hast recht. Es _muss_ hier gewesen sein!«

George begann, seine Suche auf diesen Abschnitt des Korridors zu konzentrieren, während Fred wieder einen Kontrollblick auf die Karte warf. Dann beobachtete er seinen Bruder dabei, wie dieser alles an Öffnungs-, Enthüllungs-, Sichtbarmachungs- und Offenbarungszaubern auf die Wand losließ, was sie in ihrem Repertoire hatten.

Fred beobachtete das Geschehen skeptisch. »Ich glaub' nicht, dass –«

»… das was bringt«, beendete George den Satz für ihn. »Schon klar. Wir haben überhaupt keinen Zauberspruch benutzt, als wir die verdammte Besenkammer gefunden haben. Aber was war's dann?«

»Wir haben nach einer Besenkammer oder irgendeinem Versteck gesucht«, schlug Fred vor.

»Und jetzt suchen wir auch nach einem Versteck für unser Labor«, sagte George. »Was soll der Unterschied sein?«

Fred dachte angestrengt nach. »Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht einfach nach 'ner Geheimtür gesucht hast?«

George starrte ihn verblüfft an, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und knurrte: »Dreck! Du hast recht! Ich hab' nach einer beschissenen Tür gesucht!«

Sein Bruder starrte minutenlang wütend auf die Wand – die unbeeindruckt darauf beharrte, eine Wand zu bleiben. Er versuchte noch ein paar Zaubersprüche, obwohl sie sich einig gewesen waren, dass das nutzlos war. Und schließlich gab er auf. »Irgendwas machen wir falsch.«

Das war offensichtlich. »Aber was?«, fragte Fred.

»Irgendwas muss anders gewesen sein, als wir die Besenkammer gefunden haben. Was haben wir genau gemacht?«

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr. Wir waren ziemlich in Panik, oder? Ich dachte nur noch an die vielen Wochen Nachsitzen, die wir uns gleich einfangen würden, wenn Filch uns in die Finger bekommt. Wir sind wie ein paar aufgescheuchte Hühner hin und her gerannt und haben nach irgendeinem Versteck …«

»Fred!« Georges Augen leuchteten auf. »Wenn das klappt, werde ich dich von nun an nur noch ›mein brillantes Ebenbild und verkapptes Genie‹ nennen!«

Fred war sich nicht sicher, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte, aber George hatte offenbar eine Idee. Und er begann, zu einem Ende des Korridors zu rennen. Und wieder zurück zum anderen Ende. Und hin und her. Und als Fred sich gerade fragte, ob er George zu seiner sportlichen Leistung gratulieren oder doch lieber gleich Poppy Pomfrey holen sollte, da war da plötzlich eine stabile, eisenbeschlagene Holztür, wo vorher keine gewesen war.

George hielt keuchend an und hob dann triumphierend die geballten Fäuste in den Himmel, als hätte er gerade ein Hundertmeterrennen gewonnen – was in gewisser Weise ja auch nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war. Fred vergewisserte sich noch einmal auf der Karte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, und ging dann auf die Tür zu. George stand hinter ihm, als er vorsichtig die Klinke berührte. Erst als nichts geschah und das Metall des Griffs hart und real in seiner Hand lag, drückte er langsam nach unten. Er wollte eigentlich nur einen Blick durch den Türspalt riskieren, aber George drängelte hinter ihm, und er stolperte in den Raum hinein.

»Pass doch auf!«, fuhr er seinen Bruder an, aber George lächelte nur verzückt. Und dann fiel auch Freds Blick auf die Einrichtung des Raums, und er vergaß alles andere. Das war keine bessere Besenkammer, in der sie nur mit Müh' und Not ihren Kessel hätten aufstellen können – das hier war ein wahrgewordener Traum.

Ein riesiger Arbeitstisch stand mitten im Raum, gleich daneben ein großer Kupferkessel unter einem gemauerten Abzugskamin, die Feuerstelle bereits feinsäuberlich mit Holzscheiten bestückt. Auf der anderen Seite des Tischs eine Reihe kleinerer Kessel: Zinn, Bronze, Silber, sogar ein Goldkessel war dabei! An der hinteren Wand stand ein weiterer, schmalerer Tisch, und im Regal darüber glänzten und blitzten Retorten, Röhren, Glaskolben und Phiolen in allen Größen und Formen. Eine Spüle und ein steinerner Ausguss befanden sich an der linken Wand, und aus dem Mund eines marmornen Wasserspeiers floss ein stetiger Strom klaren Wassers. Und rechts … war George bereits dabei, die Schubfächer eines gewaltigen Schrankgebildes zu untersuchen, dass nach menschlichem Ermessen nur ein überdimensionales Zutatenkabinett sein konnte.

Er klopfte auf das Holz des Arbeitstisches, aber es fühlte sich echt an. Das hier war jedenfalls keine einfache Illusion. »Wie hast du das gemacht?«

»Bezoare, Fred!«, schrie ihn George an, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten. »Einhornhorn und Drachenzähne, fertig gemahlen und ganz! Getrocknete Letifold-Haut! Fünf perfekte Phönixfedern! Und das normale Zeug ist haufenweise da!«

»Sei leise!« Fred drehte sich unbehaglich zu der immer noch offenen Tür um. »Wenn uns jemand hört!«

»Mach einfach die Tür zu!«, sagte sein Bruder unbekümmert. »Ist sowieso sicherer!«

»Aber …«, wollte Fred einwenden, aber dann fiel ihm selbst ein, dass sie auch damals in der Besenkammer die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatten und nichts Schreckliches passiert war. Trotzdem war ihm unbehaglich zumute, als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Er fragte sich, ob sie jetzt von draußen überhaupt noch zu sehen war oder ob wieder ein nacktes Stück Wand ihren Platz eingenommen hatte. Er öffnete sie gleich wieder, nur um sicherzugehen, aber sofort waren der Korridor und der Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten wieder da.

»Jetzt sag schon, wie du das gemacht hast!«, fuhr er seinen Bruder an, der immer noch ein Schubfach nach dem anderen aufzog.

»Ach, mein brillanter Bruder, ist das nicht offensichtlich?« George machte eine schwungvolle Geste, die den ganzen Raum zu umfassen schien. »Ich hab' uns ein Labor gewünscht, du verkapptes Genie!«

Fred fand, dass George viel zu viel Spaß an der Sache hatte. Es sah alles zu gut aus, um wahr zu sein. Sie brauchten nicht einmal ihre eigene Laborausrüstung herzuschleppen. Im Vergleich zu dem, was hier bereits einfach so herumstand, stank alles ab, was sie an Braugerät und Zutaten besaßen. Es war absoluter Wahnsinn zu glauben, dass so ein Labor unbenutzt war und nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie ankamen und es in Beschlag nahmen. Einfach nicht vorstellbar!

»Was sagt eigentlich die Karte, wo wir sind?«, fragte George ihn plötzlich.

Hastig sah Fred auf die Karte. Er suchte, aber da war nichts. Der Korridor war leer, und da, wo ihre Punkte und Namen hätten erscheinen sollen, war überhaupt nichts. Kein Labor, kein Fred, kein George.

»Nichts«, murmelte er unbehaglich. »Rein gar nichts. Wir sind nicht drauf!«

»Genial«, strahlte George ihn an, während Fred sich fragte, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatten. Es war alles viel zu glatt gelaufen. Das Labor war ein Geschenk des Himmels. Ein Traum, der in Erfüllung gegangen war. Er klopfte noch einmal auf die Eichenholzplatte des Arbeitstischs, aber sie war noch immer stabil. Irgendwo an dieser Sache musste ein Haken sein. George und er hatten ihr ganzes Leben lang um alles kämpfen müssen; hart, mit Klauen und Zähnen. Es war einfach nicht vorstellbar, dass sich ihr Glück derart drastisch gewendet haben sollte und ihnen das Schicksal mal einfach so einen Hauptgewinn zugespielt hatte. Irgendwo hatte diese Sache einen riesigen Haken. Bestimmt war er nur zu gut versteckt, und wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn auch schon geschluckt.

Er beschloss, sich später darüber Sorgen zu machen, und begann fürs Erste, George dabei zu helfen, das Zutatenkabinett zu inventarisieren. Er war beinahe erleichtert, als er doch noch einen Fehler an ihrer Entdeckung fand, auch wenn er nicht groß genug war, um ihn völlig zu beruhigen.

»Nichts leicht Verderbliches und erst recht nichts Frisches«, stellte er nüchtern fest. »Alles da, aber nur getrocknetes und konserviertes Zeug. Drachen- und Re'em-Blut sind da, aber keine verderblichen Zutaten! Und keine frischen Pilze, Wurzeln, Blätter und so Zeug!«

»Wer weiß, wie lange das alles schon herumliegt«, meinte George nur achselzuckend. »Außerdem lässt sich das meiste, was fehlt, ganz einfach beschaffen. Da sind sechs perfekte Einhornhörner. Wenn wir nur zwei davon verscherbeln, können wir uns von dem Gewinn alles dazukaufen, was wir sonst noch so brauchen!«

Da war etwas dran, es sei denn …

»Bist du sicher«, fragte Fred plötzlich, »dass wir überhaupt Sachen aus diesem Raum mitnehmen können?«

George starrte ihn entgeistert an. »Mordred! Daran hab' ich nicht gedacht!«

»Wenn wir nichts mit rausnehmen können, ist das Labor vollkommen nutzlos.« Bei ihrem Glück war genau das der Fall.

»Ausprobieren!«, sagte George nur, nahm sich ein Einhornhorn und reichte ihm ebenfalls eines.

Fred steckte das Horn in die Tasche seiner Robe und folgte George zur Tür. »Die Luft ist rein!«, sagte er nach einem Blick auf die Karte, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Labor wieder. Er fühlte das Gewicht des Horns, als er durch die Tür schritt, aber er war noch nicht bereit zu jubeln. Sie stellten sich unter den Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und warteten. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann verschwand die Tür zum Labor, und sie hatten wieder eine nackte Wand vor sich. Und das Gewicht in Freds Tasche war noch da. Er griff vorsichtig hinein und holte das Einhornhorn heraus. Es war völlig unverändert, soweit er das beurteilen konnte.

»Und wenn jetzt …?« Aber sein Bruder brach ab und ging wieder zu der Stelle, wo gerade noch die Tür gewesen war. Er schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken und begann dann, auf und ab zu gehen. Vermutlich war das Gerenne auch wirklich überflüssig, aber das würden sie ja gleich sehen.

Fred beobachtete die Wand diesmal genau, aber das Auftauchen der Tür bekam er trotzdem nicht mit. Sie war plötzlich einfach da, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Er folgte George wieder hinein, der sich sofort auf das riesige Kabinett stürzte und eine Schublade herauszog.

»Vier«, meinte George enttäuscht. »Das heißt, dass die Vorräte begrenzt sind.«

Fred hätte beinahe laut gelacht. Das wäre dann doch ein bisschen zu sehr wie im Schlaraffenland gewesen, wenn sich die Zutaten auch noch von selbst wieder aufgefüllt hätten. George hatte wohl den Sinn für die Realität komplett verloren, wenn er diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hatte.

»Ist dir klar, was wir alles hätten anstellen können, wenn wir vor drei Jahren besser aufgepasst hätten?«, fragte George mit verkniffener Miene. »Überleg mal! Ein voll ausgestattetes Labor. Wertvolle Zutaten, die wir für einige Galleonen hätten losschlagen können. Die Möglichkeiten wären …«

»… unendlich gewesen.« Es traf Fred wie ein Schlag. »Wir waren eben noch jung und dumm«, versuchte er ihre drei Jahre jüngeren Ichs zu verteidigen, aber es tat trotzdem weh. Sein Bruder hatte recht. Sie hätten es bemerken müssen. Sie hätten diesen Raum schon vor drei Jahren finden müssen. Die Demütigung war eine Erleichterung. Sie war ein Haken, wenn auch ein ziemlich verspäteter, der aber tief genug saß, um wehzutun.

»Aber wir sind nicht mehr jung und dumm, oder, Bruderherz?« Fred konnte sich zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Entdeckung so richtig über dieses Geschenk des Himmels freuen. »Und jetzt gehört es uns! Was lange währt, wird endlich gut, oder so!«

Und mit glücklichem Lächeln und neu erwachtem Besitzerstolz betrachtete er ihr zukünftiges Privatlabor. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten ein eigenes, voll ausgerüstetes Zaubertranklabor. Bald schon würde ganz Hogwarts merken, dass ab sofort ein anderer Wind durch die Hallen und Korridore wehte. Und er würde den herrlichen Geruch von Stinkbomben und abgebrannten Feuerwerkskörpern mit sich bringen. Fred konnte ihn beinahe schon riechen, den wunderbarsten Duft, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

* * *

»Ich denke, damit wäre das Wichtigste besprochen. Insgesamt bin ich sehr zufrieden mit Ihrer bisherigen Arbeit«, stellte Filius fest und erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. »Vier Beschwerden und eine kollektive Absetzungsforderung des zweiten Jahrgangs. Ein schöner Erfolg, Miss Urquhart.«

Sie fragte in gespielter Enttäuschung: »Nur vier?«, während Mr. Tomlin sein Schmunzeln hinter vorgehaltener Hand verbarg.

»Vier sind völlig ausreichend«, versicherte Filius seinen beiden Vertrauensschülern. »Das Schuljahr ist erst drei Tage alt.«

Er erlaubte sich, einen Teil seiner Belustigung offen zu zeigen. Er war tatsächlich äußerst zufrieden mit dem Gang der Dinge. Das altbewährte Konzept von Zuckerbrot und Peitsche würde wieder etwas dringend benötigte Disziplin in die Reihen seiner Ravenclaws bringen. Vor allem, wenn sein Haus erst einmal begriffen hatte, dass sich hinter dem Zuckerbrot nur eine weitere Peitsche in Wartestellung verbarg. Sollten Miss Urquharts Bemühungen an Effektivität verlieren – nur eine Frage der Zeit, so wie er den Einfallsreichtum und die Widerständigkeit seiner Chaostruppen gegen Disziplinarmaßnahmen einschätzte –, dann würde Mr. Tomlin den Stab aufnehmen und mit drakonischen Strafen einige Exempel statuieren. Seine Ravenclaws würden gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschah. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, sein eigenes Haus wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Laissez-faire war tot, lang lebe die Tyrannei!

Er rieb sich die Hände und schenkte seinen Vertrauensschülern ein warmes Lächeln. »Jedenfalls danke ich Ihnen für die ausgezeichnete Arbeit, die Sie beide bisher geleistet haben. Machen Sie nur weiter so, und keine Sorge – die Zahl der Beschwerden wird bald in astronomische Höhen schießen, da bin ich ganz sicher!« Er zwinkerte den beiden zu. »Wenn es von Ihrer Seite nichts mehr zu besprechen gibt …«

Mr. Tomlin richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf. »Da wäre noch die Frage, wer dieses Jahr die Aufsicht über den Arbeitskreis Zauberkunst führen soll, Professor.«

»Habe ich nicht vergessen, aber danke, dass Sie mich erinnern, Mr. Tomlin.« Natürlich hatte er es vergessen. Es war aber auch kein Wunder. Er hatte mit vier ersten Klassen zu kämpfen und sich mit über hundert neuen Schülern und deren Namen und Gesichtern herumzuplagen. Und es würde nicht besser werden. Er hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht, in seinen NEWT-Klassen nach Freiwilligen zu fragen. Er seufzte.

»Sobald sich geeignete Kandidaten gefunden haben, werde ich einen Aushang machen. Aber die NEWT-Klassen sind ebenfalls stark beschäftigt, und es kann noch ein paar Wochen dauern, bis alle Projekte vergeben sind und etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist. Falls Anfragen kommen: Es wird in jedem Fall wieder einen Arbeitskreis geben. Termine und Leitung werden rechtzeitig durch Aushang –« Es klopfte an der Tür seines Büros. »– bekanntgegeben. Herein!«

Remus öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf herein. »Störe ich, Professor Flitwick?« Er sah erschöpft und übermüdet aus, aber gestern war auch die letzte Nacht seines Verwandlungszyklus gewesen. »Soll ich draußen warten?«

»Nein, nein«, antwortete Filius und winkte ihn herein. »Wir sind fertig! Oder gibt es noch etwas zu besprechen?«

Seine Vertrauensschüler schüttelten einmütig die Köpfe.

»Dann sehen wir uns spätestens nächste Woche wieder, falls nichts Unvorhergesehenes dazwischenkommt. Machen Sie nur weiter so, und nochmals danke für die gute Arbeit. Miss Urquhart, Mr. Tomlin!«

Die beiden erhoben sich von ihren Sesseln und drückten sich an Remus vorbei, der immer noch an der Tür stand.

»Remus! Komm näher!« Mit einer Geste seiner Hand schob er einen der Sessel weg und platzierte den anderen direkt vor seinen Schreibtisch. »Setz dich!«

Remus nahm linkisch Platz und räusperte sich. »Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor Flitwick?«

Filius fühlte sich unwillkürlich an den kleinen Jungen erinnert, der vor nunmehr einem Vierteljahrhundert einer seiner Erstklässler gewesen war. Aufgeweckt, aber zurückhaltend an der Grenze zur Schüchternheit und doch Mitglied einer Bande von Unruhestiftern, die ihresgleichen gesucht hatte. Ein begabtes und sensibles Kind, das stets nach Anerkennung gesucht hatte. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie viel davon auf natürliche Veranlagung und wie viel auf die frühe Infektion mit Lykanthropie zurückzuführen war. Wolfsnaturen waren ein Fall für sich.

»Filius, bitte«, korrigierte er den jungen Mann, der nun vor ihm saß. »Professor Flitwick nur vor den Schülern.«

Remus rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel hin und her. »Wie Sie wünschen, Prof… – Sicher. Filius.«

Filius lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. »Geht es dir gut? Wenn du dich nicht wohlfühlst, können wir auch ein andermal reden. Es ist nichts Dringendes.«

»Nein.« Remus lächelte entschuldigend. »Danke … Filius, aber es geht mir besser, als ich wahrscheinlich aussehe. Der Wolfsbanntrank von Severus wirkt wahre Wunder. Ich habe mich so kurz nach dem Vollmond noch nie so gut gefühlt wie heute.«

»Das freut mich zu hören.« Filius selbst hatte anfangs seine Zweifel gehabt, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, einen Lykanthropen zu berufen – selbst wenn es sich um Remus Lupin handelte. Aber es gab nun den Wolfsbanntrank, und Severus würde mit Argusaugen darüber wachen, dass Remus den Trank regelmäßig zu sich nahm – schon angesichts der gemeinsamen Geschichte der beiden.

»Das freut mich wirklich«, versicherte er seinem jungen Kollegen noch einmal ganz aufrichtig. »Aber ich habe dich nicht sprechen wollen, nur um mich nach deinem Gesundheitszustand zu erkundigen. Ich habe da auch etwas für dich. Eine Überraschung, ein kleines Willkommenspräsent könnte man sagen.«

Filius machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht und zog die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf.

»Hier«, sagte er und reichte das Pergament über seinen Schreibtisch. Remus stand auf und schien einen Moment verwirrt, aber dann zog ein Leuchten über seine Züge. »Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass ich einem der Hersteller gegenübersitze?«, fragte Filius belustigt.

»Woher …?«

»Das war nun wirklich nicht schwer. Nun nimm es schon!« Remus nahm ihm vorsichtig das Pergament ab, als wäre es ein zerbrechlicher Schatz. »Ich vergesse vielleicht gelegentlich die Gesichter und Namen meiner Schüler, aber an ihre Zauberkunst kann ich mich im Allgemeinen recht gut erinnern. Die magischen Signaturen waren unverkennbar.« Remus starrte noch immer auf das leere Pergament. »Außerdem stehen eure Namen darauf«, gab Filius zu. »Das war ein kaum zu übersehender Hinweis.«

»Unsere Namen …?«

»Nun, Moony … und so weiter«, antwortete Filius vage, um ein paar wunde Punkte zu vermeiden. »Ihr dachtet doch nicht, dass wir Professoren nicht wüssten, wie ihr euch nennt und wer hinter dem ganzen Unsinn steckt, den ihr in der Schule veranstaltet habt?«

Aber Remus schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken und streichelte über das Pergament. »Wie neu …«, flüsterte er. »Sie ist wie neu. Als hätten wir sie erst gestern gemacht.« Er zog seinen Zauberstab, tippte die Karte an und sagte: »Ich schwöre, dass ich Moony bin.«

Es war nicht der Aktivierungsspruch, den Filius kannte, und das Ergebnis war ebenfalls anders, soweit er das auf die Entfernung beurteilen konnte. Statt der Karte von Hogwarts erschienen geschriebene Zeilen auf dem Pergament. Er sah zu, wie Remus gebannt auf die Schrift starrte. Der Junge schluckte mehrmals, und Filius meinte, Tränen in seine Augenwinkeln glitzern zu sehen.

»Remus?«, machte er sich vorsichtig bemerkbar.

Remus Kopf ruckte hoch. »Ja, Professor?«

Filius verzichtete darauf, ihn zu korrigieren. »Vielleicht möchtest du die Karte in aller Ruhe studieren? Allein?«

»Sicher.« Remus sah schnell wieder auf die Karte und löschte sie. »Ich bringe sie Ihnen bald wieder, Professor Flit–«

»Filius«, unterbrach ihn Filius diesmal. »Und das ist nicht nötig. Du bist einer der Hersteller, also gehört sie dir. Ich hatte sie nur kurzzeitig in Verwahrung.«

Remus wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, aber Filius hatte keine Lust, ihm die Details auseinanderzusetzen. Er glaubte nicht an viele Koboldgesetze und befolgte noch weniger, aber ihre Eigentumsregelungen hatten ihm immer eingeleuchtet. Das, was man selbst gemacht hatte, gehörte einem auch; aber Menschen neigten dazu, nicht recht zu begreifen, dass der Hersteller einer Sache auch ihr Eigentümer blieb, solange diese Sache existierte. Es war einfach notwenig und richtig gewesen, die Karte zurückzugeben, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bot.

»Danke, Filius«, sagte Remus unnötigerweise. »Ich weiß gar nicht, was –«

»Nichts zu danken!«, wehrte Filius ab. »Eine Selbstverständlichkeit, nichts weiter.«

Remus schien nicht zu wissen, was er darauf sagen sollte. Filius versuchte, das peinliche Schweigen zu überspielen und auf ein angenehmeres Thema überzuleiten: »So, nächste Woche beginnt also die gerechte Strafe für all die Streiche, die wir von euch ›Marodeuren‹ erdulden mussten. Ich finde es immer höchst befriedigend, wenn jemand Gleiches mit Gleichem heimgezahlt bekommt. Poetische Gerechtigkeit hat doch etwas zutiefst Befriedigendes. Und unsere heutigen Unruhestifter erreichen zwar nicht immer euer legendäres Niveau, aber sie geben sich die größte Mühe, wie du bald am eigenen Leib erfahren wirst.«

Das schüchterne Lächeln seines Gegenübers erinnerte Filius wieder an den kleinen Jungen, der Remus einst gewesen war.

»Damit werde ich zurechtkommen«, behauptete er mit reichlich naiv wirkender Zuversicht. »Wenn jemand alle Tricks und Schliche kennt, dann doch wohl ich, oder?«

Filius nickte nur ermutigend, obwohl er wusste, dass es sich hierbei um eine Illusion handelte, der die meisten neuen Lehrer zu Beginn noch erlagen. Das Erwachen in der Realität des Schulalltags war eine Erfahrung, die man niemandem erklären konnte – sie musste erlebt werden. »Viel Glück!«, wünschte er trotzdem. Sein junger Kollege würde es gebrauchen können.

»Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen …«, begann Remus und zögerte dann. Filius hob nur fragend die Brauen und ließ ihm Zeit.

»Ich meine, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich auch wirklich qualifiziert bin. Als Lehrer. Als Hogwarts-Professor.«

Filius hätte beinahe gelacht. In Anbetracht der Fehlgriffe der letzten Jahre wäre jeder Durchschnittszauber eine unerhörte Verbesserung gewesen. Und Remus war im direkten Vergleich geradezu überqualifiziert.

»Nur keine Sorge«, beruhigte er seinen jungen Kollegen. »Das ist nur die normale Unsicherheit vor dem ersten Unterricht! Lampenfieber vor dem ersten Auftritt. Du bist mehr als fähig, Verteidigung zu unterrichten!«

»Hoffentlich«, kam die wenig überzeugt klingende Antwort. »Ich werde mir jedenfalls Mühe geben, aber ich muss gestehen, dass mir beim Gedanken an Montag der kalte Schweiß ausbricht.«

»Vollkommen normal«, versicherte ihm Filius. »Das legt sich nach einer Woche, du wirst schon sehen.«

Remus nickte, aber die Zweifel standen ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. »Da fällt mir ein«, begann er zaghaft, »eigentlich wollte ich Filch fragen, aber … Gibt es noch mehr Irrwichte im Schloss – außer dem, der gerade ins Lehrerzimmer eingezogen ist, meine ich?«

»Selbstverständlich«, gab Filius bereitwillig Auskunft. »Das ist ein großes altes Schloss. Wir haben immer drei oder vier Irrwichte, die sich in irgendwelchen Schränken oder Besenkammern verstecken. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Warum?«

»Nur so«, meinte Remus. »Ich dachte, ich beginne die erste Unterrichtsstunde gleich mit einer praktischen Übung, und Irrwichte sind zwar harmlos, aber doch interessant. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob genug für alle Klassen da sein würden.«

Etwas in Filius erstarrte zu einem Eisblock. »Praktische Übung? Für die Schüler? Mit Irrwichten?«

Als er in Remus verwirrte Miene sah, hätte er am liebsten die Augen geschlossen und leise bis zehn gezählt. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Stein und Fels, bewahrt uns vor mittlerer Weisheit! All dieser Unsinn: _Stell dich deinen Ängsten! Es gibt nichts zu fürchten als die Furcht selbst. Ein treuer Feind ist besser als ein unzuverlässiger Freund! Ein Ende mit Schrecken ist besser als ein Schrecken ohne Ende._ Überall ein winziges Körnchen Wahrheit, aber eben nur ein Körnchen in einer großen Lüge. Manchmal war es zum Verzweifeln. Selbst der Verstand der klügsten Köpfe schien auszusetzen, wenn man ihnen irgendein Gefasel in Form eines wohlklingenden Paradoxons präsentierte.

»Ich bin nicht sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, praktische Übungen an Irrwichten durchzuführen«, gab er schließlich vorsichtig zu bedenken.

»Warum?«, fragte Remus mit einem Ausdruck ehrlicher Verwunderung, der Filius nun doch dazu zwang, die Augen zu schließen. Nur fünf Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln und danach vernünftig argumentieren zu können.

»Weil Pomona die Pflanzen für deinen Wolfsbanntrank mit Silberlösung düngen würde, was ihnen und dir nicht guttun würde. Überflüssig wäre es ohnehin, da Severus deine nächste Dosis in einem Silberkessel ansetzen würde. Das alles nur, wenn dich nicht Minerva vorher in die Finger bekommt und in einen neuen Schmutzabtreter für die Eingangshalle verwandelt.«

Vielleicht ging vernünftiges Argumentieren anders, aber manchmal war es einfach unfassbar, auf was für Ideen die jungen Leute kamen. Remus saß verstört und fassungslos in seinem Sessel, und Filius setzte wieder eine freundlichere Miene auf. Vermutlich hatte der Junge einfach nicht nachgedacht und bestimmt nur das Beste gewollt.

»Ist in deiner Schulzeit jemals eine praktische Übung mit Irrwichten veranstaltet worden? Ist dir in deinen OWLs oder NEWTs jemals einer vorgesetzt worden? Ja, der Gegenspruch gehört zum Stoff und wird geprüft, aber doch ohne dass ein Irrwicht anwesend wäre, nicht wahr?«

»Aber …«

»Lass es mich anders erklären.« Filius zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie er das zugrundeliegende Problem dem Jungen am besten verständlich machen konnte. »Was wäre dein Irrwicht gewesen, wenn du als Schüler mit einem konfrontiert worden wärst? Und wie hätte es dir gefallen, wenn ihn nicht nur dein Lehrer, sondern auch deine Mitschüler gesehen hätten? Was wirst du tun, wenn bei deinen Übungen der Irrwicht zufällig eine der tiefen Ängste eines Schülers erwischt, statt irgendeiner gewöhnlichen Phobie oder einer banalen Oberflächenfurcht? Es geschieht nicht oft, dass Irrwichte tief im Unterbewusstsein ihrer Opfer graben, aber es kommt vor, wie du weißt.«

»Aber ist es nicht besser, wenn die Schüler vorbereitet sind – sich ihren Ängsten schon einmal gestellt haben? Was passiert, wenn sie eines Tages eine Schranktür öffnen und zum ersten Mal unvorbereitet einem Irrwicht begegnen?«

»Wegrennen«, antwortete Filius lapidar. »Womöglich getrieben von dem dringenden Bedürfnis, ihre Unterwäsche zu wechseln, so schnell sie können und unter Umständen mit einem schlimmen Schock. Es kommt vor. Nicht sehr oft, weil Argus darauf achtet, dass die uns bekannten Irrwichtverstecke abgesperrt sind, und wir nötigenfalls auch einmal ein besonders störendes Exemplar vertreiben oder umsiedeln. Aber es kommt alle paar Jahre vor. Im Allgemeinen kümmert sich Poppy um die Folgen. Wenn es jemanden aus den unteren Klassen erwischt und das Trauma groß ist, wird in Extremfällen auch die Erinnerung gelöscht. Soweit ich weiß. Wie gesagt, Poppy kümmert sich darum.«

»Aber was spricht dagegen, die Schüler vorzubereiten? Wenn sie in der Gruppe sind, dann kann doch ein Irrwicht keinen allzu großen Schaden anrichten, und auch die Angst ist gemeinsam leichter zu überwinden als allein.«

Es war Remus ganz offensichtlich ernst. Ein idealistischer junger Lehrer, der nur das Beste für seine Schüler wollte. Man konnte ihm kaum böse sein. Sein Standpunkt klang sogar vernünftig und logisch. Leider änderte das nichts daran, dass er falsch war.

»Szenario eins«, erklärte Filius mit seiner sanftesten Stimme. »Eine Schülerin oder ein Schüler tritt vor den Irrwicht. Dieser verwandelt sich in einen toten Elternteil des Kindes.« Remus schien etwas einwenden zu wollen, aber Filius sprach ungerührt weiter. »Szenario zwei: Der Elternteil ist nicht tot, aber wütend und hat einen Zauberstab oder ein weniger subtiles Werkzeug zur direkten körperlichen Züchtigung drohend erhoben. Vor deinen Augen und den Augen der Mitschüler. Szenario drei: Ein naher Verwandter erscheint. Nicht wütend, nicht drohend, dafür aber nur unvollständig bekleidet. Was tust du dann? ›Riddikulus‹ rufen?«

Remus schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und sah geschockt aus. Aber es war besser, wenn er jetzt auf dem harten Boden der Realität landete, als in eine selbstgegrabene Grube zu fallen, auf deren Grund spitze Pfähle warteten.

»Das …«, begann er entsetzt und verstummte wieder.

»… sind nur Szenarien«, gestand ihm Filius zu. »Nicht die harmlosesten, nicht die wahrscheinlichsten, aber bereits vorgekommene und noch nicht die schlimmstmöglichen. Die Ängste der Menschen sind ein gefährliches Spielfeld, Remus. Auch die von Kindern. Bitte überleg dir gut, was du tust. Irrwichte produzieren ein Stück öffentlich sichtbare Legilimentik, weit gefährlicher und potenziell demütigender als der Sprechende Hut es tut. Das sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen.«

Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, seinem jungen Kollegen einen derartigen Vortrag zu halten – noch vor dessen erster Unterrichtsstunde –, aber es war auch nicht immer sinnvoll, der unangenehmen Wahrheit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Remus wirkte mitgenommen und starrte blass und geistesabwesend ins Leere. Er war wohl immer noch eine relativ sensible Wolfsnatur und begriff nicht wirklich, welche Untiefen und Niederungen die Welt der Menschen bereithielt. Intellektuell mochte er die Seltsamkeiten der Spezies Mensch nachvollziehen können, aber das emotionale Verständnis, das intuitive Erfassen ihrer dunklen Seiten lief vermutlich seiner Wolfsnatur zuwider. Ein problematischer, aber keineswegs unsympathischer Charakterzug.

»Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach!«, riet ihm Filius, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass der Junge willens und in der Lage war, seinen Rat zu befolgen.

»Danke, Professor«, sagte Remus plötzlich und sprang beinahe aus seinem Sessel. »Ich meine … danke für die Karte … und Ihren Ratschlag.«

Filius war gegen seinen Willen gerührt. »Keine Ursache, Remus. Und wenn du dich nicht bald dazu überwinden kannst, mich Filius zu nennen, werde ich in Zukunft ›Professor Lupin‹ zu dir zu sagen.«

Der junge Mann verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Bertie-Botts-Bohne mit Silbergeschmack gebissen – wenn es solche überhaupt gab –, und floh aus seinem Büro, als säße ihm sein persönlicher Irrwicht im Nacken.

Filius atmete tief durch und lehnte sich müde in seinen Stuhl zurück. Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. Irrwichte. Selbstverständlich waren sie in gewisser Weise harmlos. Trotzdem zog er es vor, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er kannte seinen Irrwicht nur allzu gut. An manchen Tagen blinzelte dieser Schrecken ihm morgens aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Das Alter, der fortschreitende Verfall, das Nachlassen des Verstandes, der körperliche und geistige Kontrollverlust. Ein hilfloser inkontinenter Greis mit leerem, geistlosem Blick, aus dessen stets geöffnetem Mund der Sabber der Demenz troff. Oh ja, er kannte seinen Irrwicht auf geradezu intime Weise.

Es war unfassbar. Was würde ihnen wohl als Nächstes einfallen? Legilimentikstunden für interessierte Erstklässler? Irrwichte! Im Unterricht! Was ging nur in den Köpfen der jungen Leute vor?

* * *

Das Gras glitzerte noch nass, als Anthony und die anderen aus dem Eingangtor des Schlosses traten. Die Sonne stieg gerade über den fernen Bergen im Osten auf. Es war ein kühler Herbsttag, aber nicht wirklich kalt. Anthony hoffte, dass es auch so bleiben würde. Hagrids Hütte stand am Waldrand, und dort trieben sich gelegentlich Dementoren herum. Von deren Kälte hatte er genug. Er fasst nach seiner Brust und spürte die beruhigende Anwesenheit seines Amuletts durch den Stoff der Robe. Seit der Begegnung im Zug hatte es sich nicht mehr gerührt, und er fragte sich langsam, ob Dementoren wohl das Einzige waren, vor dem ihn dieses Runengebilde beschützen sollte. Er hatte seiner Mutter geschrieben und dringend, aber sachlich und erwachsen um Aufklärung gebeten, bisher war jedoch noch keine Antwort eingetroffen.

Luna zog fröhlich hüpfend an ihm vorbei, was ein höchst bizarrer Anblick war. Anthony sah sich nach Simon und Terry um, die jedoch das genaue Gegenteil von Lunas Fröhlichkeit ausstrahlten. Simon war sein übliches heiteres Morgenselbst, und Terry machte ebenfalls ein Gesicht, als ginge es zu seiner Hinrichtung.

Anthony beschloss, nicht auf die beiden zu warten und sich nicht auch noch herunterziehen zu lassen. Er folgte Luna mit langen Schritten über das Schulgelände zu Hagrids Hütte. Sie hopste bemerkenswert schnell vor sich hin, und er bemühte sich, nicht hinzusehen. Luna war seit Tagen noch seltsamer als gewöhnlich, und alle machten einen möglichst weiten Bogen um sie. Es war einfach sicherer. Der Seamus-Zwischenfall war noch nicht vergessen, auch wenn keiner genau wusste, was eigentlich vorgefallen war. Jedenfalls war der arme Junge völlig mit den Nerven fertig gewesen und hatte sich das ganze Wochenende nicht aus dem Gryffindorturm getraut, wenn man Padma glauben konnte.

Sie waren die Ersten, die bei der Hütte des Wildhüters ankamen. Anthony drehte sich um und sah zwei weitere Grüppchen, die jedoch gerade erst durchs Schlosstor getreten waren. Und dann hörte er das »Auslauf!« in seinem Rücken. Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen. Es reichte, dass er eine Sekunde später den Biss des Buchs an der Ferse spürte.

»Luna!«, herrschte er sie an. »Bring dein verdammtes Monster unter Kontrolle, oder ich schwöre dir, ich lass es diesmal wirklich in Flammen aufgehen!«

Sie kicherte. Er war kurz davor, den Zauberstab zu zücken und seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, aber da befahl sie streng: »Bei Fuß!«, und das Buch ließ von ihm ab. Er starrte Luna und ihr Buch böse an, aber sie waren das Bild perfekter Unschuld. Brav saß das Buch auf der nassen Wiese neben Lunas Fuß. Anthony hoffte, dass seine Seiten aufweichten und es einen grausamen Wassertod starb.

Die Tür der Hütte flog plötzlich auf, und der riesenhafte Wildhüter stand vor ihnen. Er trug einen schwarzen Landmantel, und neben ihm erschien seine gewaltige Dogge.

»Oh, ähm …«, grummelte ihr neuer Professor etwas unsicher, als er sie vor seiner Hütte stehen sah.

»Guten Morgen, Professor Hagrid!«, begrüßte ihn Luna, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Anthony murmelte ebenfalls ein »Guten Morgen«, während er misstrauisch den großen Hund beäugte.

»Sin' noch'n bisschen früh dran, oder?«, fragte Hagrid sie. »Ham noch'n paar Minuten, nich wahr?«

Luna strahlte ihn an. »Ja, Professor.« Währenddessen begann ihr Monsterbuch, mit raschelnden Seiten und selbstmörderischer Zielstrebigkeit auf den Hund zuzuschleichen. Anthony freute sich diebisch über das vorhersehbare Ende des grünen Unheils – jedoch zu früh.

»Bei Fuß!«, befahl Luna, als sie den Ausreißversuch ihres Buches bemerkte. »Böses Buch! Lass das arme Hundi in Ruhe!«

Der Wildhüter sah Luna an, wie alle Leute sie ansahen, die sie nicht kannten. Luna lächelte ihn unschuldig an und erwiderte seinen Blick mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Anthony hatte beinahe Mitleid mit ihm.

»Is aber gut erzogen«, brummte Hagrid, während sein Hund misstrauisch in Richtung des Monsterbuchs schnüffelte. »Ham Se's auch gelesen?«

Luna schüttelte unbekümmert den Kopf. »Simon meint, es wär' nicht besonders interessant. ›Scamander für Arme‹.«

»Um, wirklich?«, gab ihr neuer Professor etwas verlegen von sich. »Nich so gut wie Scamander?«

Luna ignorierte die Frage und stellte stattdessen selbst eine: »Stimmt es, dass man ihr Leben nicht verlängern kann?«

Hagrid wiegte bedauernd den Kopf: »Neh, da is nix zu wolln. Wenn's mal vorbei is, isses vorbei. Sin' aber doch trotzdem lustige kleine Dinger, oder?«

»Mhmm«, machte Luna, und endlich kamen auch Simon und Terry an. Zusammen mit Morag, Lisa und Mandy, dicht gefolgt von Wayne Hopkins und Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ein Chor von »Guten Morgen, Professor« erscholl, aber es kamen immer noch mehr Schüler. Die Slytherins und Gryffindors trafen als Letzte ein. Anthony nickte Draco und Millicent zu. Millicent winkte ihm lässig, ohne ihr Gespräch mit Pansy und Daphne zu unterbrechen, und Draco nickte steif zurück. Anthony war schon zufrieden, dass er überhaupt reagierte. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er ihm überhaupt noch sein Beileid aussprechen sollte, und je länger er gewartet hatte, umso schwieriger war es geworden. Aber nachdem er sich schließlich doch dazu überwunden hatte, war es relativ glatt über die Bühne gegangen. Im Nachhinein war er froh, dass er es getan hatte.

»Sin' etz alle da?«, rief Hagrid über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Natürlich bekam er nur unbestimmtes Gemurmel zur Antwort. Woher sollten sie auch wissen, ob sie vollzählig waren?

»Ähm ja«, räusperte sich der Wildhüter schließlich. »Is unsre erste Stunde, unn ich hab' was ganz Besondres für euch geplant! Kriegt ehr nich jeden Tag zu sehn, so was! Kommt mit!«

Und dann stürmte der Riese los. Es war nicht einmal so, dass er besonders schnell ging, er machte einfach so große Schritte, dass man ihm fast im Dauerlauf folgen musste, wollte man nicht abgehängt werden. Luna schien damit keine Probleme zu haben. Es war ein Bild für Götter – absolut und völlig durchgeknallte Götter, die zu viel Nektar gebechert hatten. Anthony verfolgte grinsend, wie der riesige Wildhüter im schwarzen Mantel vorauseilte, sein Hund an seiner Seite laufend, gefolgt von der fröhlich dahinhüpfenden Luna, den Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr, das lange blonde Haar hinter ihr herwippend, während ihr grünes Monster wie ein tollwütiger Riesenfrosch neben ihr her durchs Gras sprang. Der größte Teil der Schüler war wie gelähmt von dem Anblick. Simon und er waren die Ersten, die sich in Bewegung setzten. Terry hielt sich hinter ihnen. Vermutlich hatte er sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass der »riesige Zottelbart-Neandertaler« ihnen Unterricht erteilen sollte.

Simon gähnte ungeniert neben ihm. »Wie lange glaubst du, dass sie das durchhält?«

Anthony hätte in sich hineingegluckst, wenn er sich nicht so hätte beeilen müssen, um das seltsame Paar vor ihnen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. »Wer weiß?«, antwortete er nur, um sich den Atem fürs Laufen aufzusparen. »Luna. Da würd' ich nicht wetten.«

Sie umwanderten im Laufschritt einen Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes und kamen noch einigen Minuten an einer großen umzäunten Koppel an. Der Professor und Luna warteten schon am Gatter. Als Anthony sich umsah, hatte sich die Klasse in einen lang ausgezogenen Schülerwurm verwandelt, der sich hinter ihnen nicht gerade enthusiastisch auf die Koppel zuschlängelte.

»Auf geht's!«, dröhnte Hagrid los. »'n bisschen Bewegung! Alle am Gatter aufstelln!«

Allmählich trudelten die einzelnen Grüppchen ein und reihten sich um die Koppel herum auf. Bis jetzt war diese immer noch leer und reichlich unspektakulär. Jedenfalls konnte Anthony nichts erkennen, so angestrengt er auch hinsah. Womöglich waren Thestrale darauf? Aber zumindest das hohe Gras hätte sich dann doch bewegen müssen, oder?

»Vielleich solltn wir erst …« Hagrid brach ab und warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Luna, die immer noch wie eine Assistenzlehrerin an seiner Seite stand. »Oder vielleich is später besser. Erst unsre Hauptattraktion! Ich geh' dann mal unn hol se!«

Und er drehte sich tatsächlich um und verschwand im Wald.

»Was will er holen?«, fragte Terry, und ihm war die Besorgnis dabei anzusehen.

»Keine Ahnung«, meinte Simon. »Mach mir mal 'nen Stuhl.«

»Mach dir selber einen«, gab Terry entnervt zurück. »Oder setz dich ins Gras!«

»Nass«, lehnte Simon unter Gähnen ab, setzte sich dann aber tatsächlich im Schneidersitz auf die Wiese. Die Minuten vergingen, das Gemurmel der Schülergrüppchen wurde immer lauter, und Anthony überlegte ernsthaft, ob er sich nicht ebenfalls setzen sollte – eine nasse Robe war mit dem richtigen Zauber schließlich gleich wieder trocken –, als die ersten Hippogreife auf die Koppel trotteten.

Er fand sich neben Luna an den Holzstangen des Gatters wieder und starrte auf die Tiere. Sie waren einfach nur schön. Er hatte als Kind schon einmal Hippogreife und echte Greife, Pegasi und junge Reitdrachen auf einer Flugschau gesehen. Er hatte danach natürlich unbedingt einen eigenen kleinen Drachen haben wollen, und seine Eltern hatten ihre liebe Mühe gehabt, ihn von der Unmöglichkeit seines Wunsches zu überzeugen – und ganz war es ihnen nie gelungen.

Es waren zwölf Hippogreife, die Hagrid an Ketten und Lederhalsbändern auf die Koppel führte, einer schöner als der andere. Ihr Fell und Gefieder reichten von dunkelstem Blauschwarz über Rotbraun, Bronze, Ocker bis zu hellem Beige und fast albinotisch wirkendem Weiß. Die handlangen Krallen ihrer adlerhaften Vorderbeine bohrten sich tief in den weichen Boden, während die pferdeartigen Hinterläufe mit dumpfem Hufschlag über die Wiese der Koppel stapften. Ihre Flügel reichten ihnen bis zum Ende des breiten Rückens, wo nervöse Pferdeschwänze zuckten.

Anthony achtete kaum auf das, was Hagrid von sich gab. Er hatte nur noch Augen für die Hippogreife, die stolz ihre scharfen Schnäbel in die Luft reckten und mit ruckenden Köpfen wachsam ihre Umgebung musterten. Sie schienen seine Blicke aus orange glühenden Augen zu erwidern, als wollten sie ihn herausfordern. Am liebsten wäre er über das Gatter geklettert und näher herangegangen.

»… euch merken, dass 'n Hippogreif 'n stolzes Tier is! Sin' leicht beleidigt! Also tut's nich! Wer 'nen Hippogreif beleidigt, der hat zum letzten Mal jemand beleidigt!«

Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr, was Hagrid erzählte. Das stand alles in jedem Schulbuch, und Höflichkeit war immer eine gute Idee, wenn man es mit magischen Geschöpfen zu tun hatte. Wozu hatte er seit Jahren Unterricht in Etikette und gutem Benehmen?

»Unn nie vergessen, Herrschafftn, immer schön ruhig bleibn und warten, dass der Hippogreif den erstn Schritt macht, verstanden? Hingehn, verbeugen, unn dann warten! Wenn er sich auch verbeugt, is alles in Ordnung. Wenn nich, dann macht euch besser schnell vom Acker! 'ne Bekanntschaft mit 'ner Hippogreifkralle is nich grad angenehm!«

Einer der Hippogreife erwiderte Anthonys Blick besonders herausfordernd. Er hatte ein rostbraunes Fell, und der Übergang zum etwas dunkleren Federkleid war so fein, dass man ihn kaum sah. Anthony wagte nicht, zu blinzeln. Angeblich sollte man das bei Hippogreifen vermeiden. Er war so fasziniert, dass er Hagrids Frage nach Freiwilligen fast überhört hätte.

»Hier!«, rief er, ohne nachzudenken, und kletterte schon im selben Moment mit klopfendem Herzen über das Gatter und hielt auf den Hippogreif zu.

»Um, großartig! Vielleich Seidenschnabel …?«, meinte Hagrid, aber Anthony beachtete ihn nicht, sondern hielt vor dem rostbraunen Hippogreif an, der ihn immer noch mit stolzen, fast verächtlichen Blicken durchbohrte. Er sah so fest wie möglich in die grausamen, in kaltem Orange brennenden Vogelaugen und bemühte sich nach Kräften, so selbstsicher wie nur möglich zu wirken. Sich niemals die Angst anmerken lassen, redete er sich gut zu. Er gab sich alle Mühe, aber das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich verbeugte. Es war eine tiefe Duellverbeugung, angemessen bei einem ehrenhaften Gegner, von dem man annahm, dass er das Überraschungsmoment nicht ausnützen würde. Er verharrte zwei Sekunden mit gebeugtem Rücken und gesenktem Blick und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

Die Augen des Hippogreifs blitzten ihn ungerührt an. Der Schnabel wirkte aus der Nähe wesentlich größer und schärfer, als ihn sich Anthony vorgestellt hatte. Eine Ewigkeit schien der Hippogreif ihn von oben herab abzuschätzen, und dann, als Anthony schon fast nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, sank er auf die Knie.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, und auch Hagrid, der bis jetzt ganz still neben dem Hippogreif gestanden hatte, ließ ein erleichtertes Schnaufen hören.

»Tja«, sagte er mit etwas gedämpfterer Stimme als sonst. »Dreizeh. Schönes Tier, hat aber rechts 'nen Zeh verlorn. Drum der Name.«

Währenddessen nahm er dem Hippogreif die Kette und das Lederhalsband ab. »Kannst'n etz anfassen. Aber nur vorsichtig übern Schnabel streicheln.«

Anthony streckte bedächtig die Hand aus und legte sie auf den Schnabel des Hippogreifs, ohne die großen Nasenlöcher zu berühren. Er musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht zurückzuzucken, als der Hippogreif den Kopf schüttelte und gleichzeitig seine Schwingen ausbreitete. Sie waren einfach nur unbeschreiblich, riesig und gewaltig. Selbst Hagrid wirkte mit einem Mal klein und unwichtig. Von Flügelspitze zu Flügelspitze mussten es fast fünf Meter sein.

»Vielleich lässt er dich sogar reiten«, meinte Hagrid zögernd. »Biste schon mal geflogen? Wenigstens aufm Besen?«

Anthony lächelte nur. »Wie steigt man auf?«

Er wusste, dass es verrückt war, einfach so einen Hippogreif zu besteigen, und sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es nicht nur verrückt, sondern noch dazu auch lebensgefährlich war, aber er hörte nicht auf ihn. Er ließ sich von Hagrid erklären, wo am Flügel er den Fuß aufsetzen konnte, und dann saß er auf dem Rücken eines Hippogreifs. Er klammerte sich hastig an dessen Hals fest, als dieser sich wieder aufrichtete. Es war bereits jetzt ganz anders als auf einem Besen. Unter ihm bewegte sich der breite Rücken des Tiers, und er rutschte etwas weiter auf den Pferdeteil zurück, aber in diesem Augenblick machte der Hippogreif auch schon einen Satz, der ihm die Arme auszukugeln schien, und sie hatten den Boden verlassen.

Die Schwingen knallten in der Luft, unter ihm bewegten sich die Flugmuskeln der Flügel, und Anthony klammerte sich an den Hals des Hippogreifs und presste seine Schenkel an den Pferdekörper, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Vermutlich tat es das auch.

Er sah zuerst nur die Federn des Hinterkopfs und fühlte den zunehmenden Höhenwind. Dann wagte er einen vorsichtigen Blick nach unten. Die große Koppel war nur noch ein kleiner Fleck, den eine dünne Linie umschloss. Er sah Köpfe und Gesichter wie bunte, winzige Stecknadelköpfe auf einem grünen Stoffkissen unter sich vorbeiziehen. Erst jetzt dachte er wieder daran zu atmen. Hier oben wehte ein Wind, der am Boden nicht da gewesen war. Das Rauschen der gewaltigen Flügel war das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Der Hippogreif flog eine langgezogene Kurve über den Verbotenen Wald. Es war kein schnelles Fliegen und alles andere als bequem. Sein Rennbesen wäre um Längen schneller gewesen, und die Polsterungszauber waren wesentlich angenehmer als das stetige Reiben und Arbeiten der Muskeln unter ihm. Wahrscheinlich würde er das nicht lange aushalten. Trotzdem war es überwältigender als alles, was er auf einem Besenflug jemals erlebt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ein Besen einen nicht abwerfen konnte. Der Hippogreif hätte das ganz leicht gekonnt, das war keine Frage. Wunderbarerweise verzichtete er aber darauf.

Anthony sah unter sich den Verbotenen Wald wie einen dunkelgrünen Moosteppich ausgebreitet. Er spürte einen Krampf in seinen Beinen aufziehen und versuchte, eine etwas entspanntere Haltung einzunehmen und sich den rhythmischen Flugbewegungen des Hippogreifs anzupassen. Plötzlich stieß das Tier einen schrillen Schrei aus, der einer Banshee alle Ehre gemacht hätte, und ließ sich fallen. Anthony schrie mit und umklammerte mit aller Kraft den Hals des Hippogreifs. Aber es war nur ein kurzer Sturzflug. Der Hippogreif öffnete gleich wieder seine Flügel und bremste mit rauschenden Schwingen ab. Der Ruck war weniger schlimm als der Schreck. Eine weitere Runde drehte der Hippogreif mit ihm über der Koppel und dem Wald. Anthony sah nur noch den federbedeckten Nacken des Tiers, den Horizont, die Berge und die sich wegdrehende Sonne, das grüne Wipfelmeer des Verbotenen Waldes, die fernen, winzigen Häuschen von Hogsmeade und die Türme von Hogwarts und die spiegelglatte dunkle Fläche des Sees. Er konnte nicht denken, hielt sich nur fest und fühlte den Wind im Gesicht, der seine Augen zum Tränen brachte. Und dann war es vorbei.

Ehe Anthony richtig begriffen hatte, wo er eigentlich war und was er hier tat, hielt der Hippogreif wieder auf die Koppel zu und verlor langsam an Höhe. Stimmen setzten ein, Rufe waren zu hören, und mit einem dumpfen Schlag setzte der Hippogreif auf der Wiese in der Koppel auf. Anthony ließ vorsichtig den Hals los und glitt mehr vom Rücken des Hippogreifs, als dass er abstieg. Zum Glück fing ihn Hagrid ab, bevor er ganz herunterfallen konnte.

Seine Beine zitterten und fühlten sich nicht wie seine eigenen an, als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Er schwankte und meinte beinahe, den aufziehenden Muskelkater schon spüren zu können. Es war doch sehr anders gewesen, als auf einem Besen mit ordentlichen Polsterungszaubern zu sitzen. Er bekam einen Schlag auf den Rücken, der ihn fast stolpern ließ.

»Großartig! Prima Flug!«, dröhnte Hagrid begeistert. »Das is mal 'ne erste Stunde, was?«

Anthony wankte wortlos zum Gatter, wo ihn die anderen erwarteten.

»Hat's Spaß gemacht?«, wollte Luna wissen, während Simon den Kopf schüttelte und ihn einen irren Vollidioten nannte. Terry blieb stumm, aber sein Blick sagte, dass er Simons grundsätzlich Einschätzung teilte, aber »irrer Vollidiot« noch für untertrieben hielt.

Anthony klettere mit zitternden Beinen über das Gatter und fiel auf der anderen Seite auf das nasse Gras. Von dort aus sah er zu den Hippogreifen hinüber und lachte so lange, bis er plötzlich einen heftigen Krampf im rechten Oberschenkel bekam und aufstampfend und wild fluchend über die Wiese lief. Danach lachte er weiter, während irgendein anderer Schüler auf dem Rücken eines Hippogreifs in den Himmel emporstieg.


	12. The Whip Of The Wind

**12****. The Whip Of The Wind  
**(This House Is On Fire – Natalie Merchant)

* * *

Terry musste die Geduld von Professor Lupin bewundern. Nicht viele Lehrer ließen sich die Diskussionen von Simon und Smith so lange gefallen. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass es die erste Verteidigungsstunde war. Lupin kannte die beiden noch nicht.

»… außerdem sind ethische Argumente in dieser Hinsicht nicht sehr überzeugend«, behauptete Simon gerade. »Man hat auch viel ungefährlichere Arten ausgerottet. Wölfe, Luchse, Wildschweine, Elche, Biber, Kraniche und Seeadler haben sich nicht plötzlich entschlossen, kollektiven Massenselbstmord zu begehen!«

»Muggel!«, konterte Smith. »Muggel haben diese Arten ausgerottet! Wir sind keine Muggel!«

»Perytone, Harpyien und Lamias?«, hielt Simon dagegen. »Erklinge, Schnatzer, Mondkälber, Wildkniesel und Kilkenny-Katzen kommen wegen der bösen Muggel nur noch in Reservaten vor? Der Mokebestand hat sich in den letzten Jahrzehnten mühsam von der Überjagung durch _Muggel_ erholt, die ihre Häute für _magische_ Taschen und Geldbörsen wollten? Ist das dein Argument, Smith?«

»Nein, Grey, aber Sophistereien und rhetorische Fragen sind auch keine Argumente – und die Fehler der Vergangenheit keine Entschuldigung für zukünftige!«

Terry hatte keine echte Meinung. Das Dutzend Rotkappen in dem Bannkreis vor ihnen wirkte auf den ersten Blick nicht sehr bedrohlich. Sie sahen wie kleine koboldhafte Zoo-Äffchen aus, nur dass ihr braunes Fell auf dem Kopf in eine rötliche Haube überging. Bei den Männchen sah es fast wie ein Irokesenhaarschnitt aus. Man hätte sie putzig nennen können, wie sie so friedlich dasaßen und sich gegenseitig das Fell kraulten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Flöhe.

»Es ist schließlich äußerst selten, dass Rotkappen einen Muggel erwischen«, fuhr Smith unbeirrt fort. »Und allein mit diesen ›Autos‹ haben sich letztes Jahr über viertausend Muggel gegenseitig sinnlos umgebracht, wenn Professor Burbage recht hat. Ein oder zwei Todesfälle mehr pro Jahr rechtfertigen da keinen Genozid an den Rotkappen!«

Simon schnaubte. »Das habe ich niemals behauptet! Ich habe mir nur die Frage erlaubt, warum man sie nicht in Reservaten hält, wie man es bei anderen gefährlichen magischen Tierarten macht. Du hast mit ›Ausrottung‹ angefangen!«

»Aber genau darauf würde es hinauslaufen«, widersprach Smith gelassen. »Rotkappen lassen sich nicht –«

»Bitte, meine Herren!«, meldete sich endlich Professor Lupin mit beschwichtigend erhobenen Händen. Offenbar hatte er inzwischen doch genug gehört. »So interessant und lehrreich ihre Diskussion auch sein mag, wir sind nicht in einem Debattierclub. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich mit dem Unterricht fortfahren lassen würden und Ihre zweifellos faszinierenden Gedanken über Muggel- und Rotkappenschutz nach der Stunde austauschen? Wenn Sie tatsächlich so brennend an dem Thema interessiert sind, können Sie uns die Ergebnisse beim nächsten Mal in Form eines kleinen Referats präsentieren. Was halten Sie von meinem Vorschlag?«

Simon und Smith blieben stumm, und ihre Gesichter zeigten deutlich, was sie davon hielten: nichts. Der Rest der versammelten Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs grinste, und ein paar kicherten sogar schadenfroh. Selbst Terry konnte sich das Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Offenbar war der Professor doch nicht so harmlos und unbedarft, wie er schien.

Lupin wandte sich wieder der ganzen Klasse zu. »Also, wie ich bereits erklärt habe, bevor wir unterbrochen wurden, Rotkappen sind eigentlich Aasfresser. Sie greifen nur selten an, wenn man einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand einhält und sie nicht unnötig provoziert. Vorsicht ist trotzdem immer geboten. Wenn sie ausgehungert sind oder kein Aas finden können, attackieren sie alles, was sich bewegt.«

Wie um ihren Professor zu bestätigen, machte plötzlich eine Rotkappe einen Satz auf ihn zu – und wurde mitten im Sprung von dem Bannkreis zurückgeschleudert. Als wäre es ein Signal gewesen, wurde nun auch der Rest der Rotkappen lebendig. Der Raum innerhalb des Bannkreises verwandelte sich in ein wildes Durcheinander aus kreischenden, springenden und zähnebleckenden Fellkugeln mit roten Streifen dazwischen. Die kleinen Äffchen waren mit einem Mal alles andere als putzig. Terry trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück, als die Rotkappen anfingen, mit Erdbrocken zu werfen. Ihre Wurfgeschosse drangen zwar nicht durch den Bannkreis, aber das schien die Rotkappen nicht weiter zu stören. Sie schleuderten unbeirrt alles Greifbare gegen die Barriere, und alles Greifbare bestand im Wesentlichen aus Gras, Dreck und Steinchen.

Ihr Professor seufzte, sagte dann mit fester Stimme »_Inersom!_« und schwang seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Rotkappen. Die wilden Äffchen beruhigten sich wieder, und ihr Kreischen wurde zu einem leisen Schnattern.

»Wie Sie sehen, stellen sie für einen Zauberer keine große Gefahr dar. Selbst eine ganze Horde ist relativ leicht zu beherrschen. Rotkappen reagieren sehr empfindlich auf Magie. Einfache Flüche mit Flächenwirkung reichen normalerweise aus, um selbst eine größere Zahl von ihnen im Zaum zu halten. Ihre natürlichen magischen Fähigkeiten sind sehr beschränkt. Ihre Aura macht sie für die Augen von normalen Tieren oder Muggeln unsichtbar, und darüber hinaus können sie ein wenig ihrer Umgebungsmagie absorbieren. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb es nicht möglich ist, sie dauerhaft mit magischen Barrieren – oder in Reservaten – einzusperren.«

Als Terry begriff, was der Professor ihnen gerade eröffnet hatte, machte er noch einen Schritt von dem Bannkreis weg, und diesmal folgten einige andere seinem Beispiel.

»Nur keine Angst«, meinte Professor Lupin und lächelte beruhigend in die Runde. »Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie einen Bannkreis so geschwächt haben, dass sie daraus entkommen können. Außerdem werde ich ihn selbstverständlich rechtzeitig erneuern.«

Terry fühlte sich von dieser Bemerkung nicht sehr beruhigt.

»Der Zauberspruch, den ich gerade benutzt habe, wirkt bei vielen nichtmagischen Tieren und – wie sie gesehen haben – auch bei Rotkappen. Bei Menschen und anderen intelligenten Geschöpfen löst er höchstens ein Gähnen aus. Hauptsächlich wird er von Imkern verwendet, die ihn erfunden haben, um damit ihre Bienen friedlich zu stimmen. Wir werden ihn zuerst ohne Zauberstab üben. Sprechen Sie mir bitte nach: Inersom!«

Zusammen mit den anderen murmelte Terry ein lustloses »Inersom«.

»Etwas mehr Begeisterung, bitte!«, verlangte Professor Lupin. »Inersom!«

Diesmal war der Chor etwas lauter, und Lupin nickte zufrieden. »Gut so. Die Zauberstabgeste für den Spruch ist einfach. Ein halbgeschwungener, leicht U-förmiger, möglichst symmetrischer Bogen ohne Schnörkel. Versuchen Sie es erst ohne den Spruch!«

Er machte es vor, sie machten es nach, und das Ergebnis war, dass Luna ihm fast ein Auge ausstach. Terry fragte sich, warum sie Rotkappen nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen konnten. Und dem ganzen Rest an magischen Geschöpfen gleich mit. Er hatte nach der letzten Stunde bei Hagrids »Tierschau für Lebensmüde« eigentlich gehofft, dass er nicht so schnell wieder mit gefährlichem Viehzeug zu tun haben würde. Und inzwischen bezweifelte er kaum noch, dass Rotkappen gefährlich waren. Selbst wenn sie ruhig in der Mitte des Bannkreises zusammensaßen, blitzten ihre Augen tückisch und gemein. Ihre Putzigkeit war vermutlich reine Tarnung, um ihre Opfer in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Wenigstens ließ Professor Lupin die Rotkappen nicht frei herumlaufen, wie es Hagrid bestimmt getan hätte. Und Lupin schien sogar zu wissen, wovon er sprach, und ihnen wirklich etwas Neues beibringen zu wollen, was eine nette Abwechslung zu den letzten beiden Jahren darstellte. Trotzdem näherte Terry sich dem Bannkreis nur widerwillig, als die Reihe an ihm war, den Zauberspruch vorzuführen. Der Professor war sogar einigermaßen zufrieden mit Terrys Ausführung und meinte nur, dass er darauf achten solle, die U-Form schön symmetrisch zu machen. Die Rotkappen schliefen inzwischen allesamt und lagen aneinandergekuschelt in der Mittel des Bannkreises, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben, geschweige denn jemanden umbringen.

Alles in allem verlief der Rest der Stunde sogar friedlicher und ruhiger, als Terry erwartet hatte. Sie hatten alle einen Durchgang mit dem Inersom-Zauber, Professor Lupin zählte noch einige andere Flüche auf, die gegen Rotkappen besonders wirksam waren, und führte sie auch vor, und dann war die Stunde auch schon zu Ende. Der Professor gab ihnen nur auf, den Spruch und die Zauberstabgeste bis zum nächsten Mal gründlich einzuüben, und entließ sie in ihren Nachmittag.

Während die Hufflepuffs sich auf den Weg in den Keller machten, wanderte Terry mit den anderen Ravenclaws in den Turm zurück. Professor Flitwick hatte ihnen heute Vormittag einen ellenlangen Aufsatz über die Theorie stimmungsverändernder Zauber aufgegeben, und wegen des bevorstehenden Samstagsunterrichts hatte niemand Lust, die Hausaufgaben aufs Wochenende zu verschieben.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, fanden sie ihren üblichen Stammplatz von Erstklässlern besetzt vor und mussten auf einen anderen Tisch ausweichen. Terry hatte sich gerade hingesetzt und sein Schreibzeug aus der Tasche gezogen, als ein Buch vor seiner Nase landete. Das Verwandlungsbuch. Kommentarlos. Es war jetzt genau eine Woche her, dass er Simon das Buch gegeben hatte. Und er hatte oft genug nachgefragt, das letzte Mal gestern, aber Simon hatte immer behauptet, noch keine Zeit dafür gehabt zu haben. Und jetzt das.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, aber Simon hatte bereits sein Theoriebuch aufgeschlagen und schien vollauf bereit, sich ganz auf die blöden Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren.

»Und?«, gab Terry schließlich erbittert das Warten auf irgendeine Bemerkung auf. »Was sagst du dazu?«

Dann kam die Gegenfrage »Wozu?« aus Simons Mund, und Terry hätte ihn dafür erwürgen können. Als wüsste Simon nicht genau, worum es ging.

»Zu dem Buch!«, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. »Hast du es endlich gelesen?«

»Sicher. Du auch?«

»Ja!«, knurrte Terry zurück, während er die verständnislosen Blicke von Anthony und Lund ignorierte. Er versuchte es noch einmal ganz ruhig, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel: »Was sagst du dazu?«

Simon legte die Finger aneinander, lehnte sich zurück und musterte ihn von oben herab. »Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, Mr. Boot, dass Sie es ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, sich auf das irrwitzige Abenteuer einer Animagus-Transformation einzulassen?«

»Blitzmerker!«, bestätigte Terry mit falschem Lächeln. »Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte! Du bist ja so ein Genie!«

»Animagus?«, fragte Luna, und Anthony meinte: »Das ist nicht dein Ernst?«

Von so viel Begeisterung überwältigt, warf Terry einen wütenden Blick in die Runde.

Luna war die Einzige, die so etwas wie einen Anflug von Interesse zeigt. Anthony wiederum sah ihn nur merkwürdig an: »Du weißt schon, dass das gefährlich ist, oder?«

Luna schien noch nachzudenken, jedenfalls reagierte sie nicht auf seinen hilfesuchenden Blick. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder Simon zu: »Was spricht eigentlich dagegen?«

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Simon darauf eine Antwort parat haben würde. »Es ist extrem aufwendig. Es ist selbstzerstörerisch, mindestens autoaggressiv. Und du kannst dir nicht mal aussuchen, was du werden willst. Was machst du, wenn du einen Teil deines Ichs aufgibst und dann feststellst, dass du dich in irgendwas Nutzloses verwandelt hast? Schnecke gefällig? Regenwurm? Muschel? Ein niedlicher kleiner Blutegel namens Terry?«

Blutegel? Terry verdrängte die Vorstellung so schnell wie möglich wieder. Er würde nicht als Blutegel enden, da war er sich ganz sicher. Simon versuchte nur, ihm die Sache mieszumachen. Aber bevor er etwas darauf sagen konnte, meldete sich Luna zu Wort.

»Was meinst du mit ›einen Teil seines Ichs aufgeben‹?«

»Na, eben das«, meinte Simon zögerlich. »So wie's in dem Buch steht, verwandelt man sich nicht nur äußerlich. Angeblich übernimmt man auch einen Teil der geistigen Eigenschaften seiner Animagusform, und das hat dann auch Auswirkungen auf die mentale Konstitution und die Persönlichkeit des Animagus in seiner humanoiden Gestalt.«

»Du musst einen Teil deiner Menschlichkeit aufgeben, wenn du Animagus werden willst«, übersetzte Anthony ihr. »Das weiß doch jeder. Darum machen es ja so wenige.«

»So in etwa«, stimmte Simon ihm zu. »Jedenfalls bist du danach nicht mehr ganz derselbe Mensch wie vorher. Es ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber ein kleines bisschen geistige Selbstverstümmelung ist schon dabei.«

Als wäre das der Punkt! »Dafür kann man sich danach in ein Tier verwandeln! Und eine Doppelstunde Geschichte auszuhalten, ist mindestens genauso viel ›geistige Selbstverstümmelung‹!«

Luna kicherte, während Simon mit den Schultern zuckte. »Vielleicht, aber trotzdem zählst du dann nicht mehr als voller Mensch. Wenigstens nicht für das Zaubereiministerium. Steht ausdrücklich in dem Buch. Darum müssen Animagi sich beim Ministerium registrieren lassen. Willst du das wirklich?«

»Ach Blödsinn!«, kam von völlig unerwarteter Seite Hilfe. Anthony schüttelte den Kopf. »Niemand lässt sich freiwillig beim Ministerium registrieren, solange er nicht erwischt wird. Und wenn sie dich erwischen, kassierst du eben einen Rüffel, zahlst 'ne Geldstrafe, musst dich nachregistrieren, und das war's. Wegen so was landet man nicht in Azkaban.«

Terry wollte ihm schon einen dankbaren Blick zuwerfen, aber da machte Anthony alles wieder zunichte, indem er einschränkend hinzufügte: »Das heißt nicht, dass ich es für eine gute Idee halte. Es ist gefährlich, und man kann sich nun mal nicht raussuchen, als was man endet. Animagus werden lohnt sich nicht.«

Luna, seine letzte Hoffnung, machte nur »Hmm«, was alles Mögliche bedeuten konnte. Immerhin war es kein ausdrückliches Nein.

»Ihr wollt also nicht mitmachen?«, fragte Terry. Er gab sich keine Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

Anthony und Simon schüttelten einmütig den Kopf, während Luna immer noch zu überlegen schien.

»Helft ihr mir wenigstens bei dem Rückverwandlungstrank?«, fragte Terry. Wenn es nicht anders ging, würde er es eben allein in Angriff nehmen müssen. Aber der Trank war ziemlich schwierig, und Anthony und Simon waren wesentlich bessere Zaubertrankbrauer als er.

»Ich weiß nicht …«, meinte Anthony ziemlich zögerlich.

»Ja!«, fiel ihm Luna ins Wort. »Ich meine, ich mach' wahrscheinlich mit«, stellte sie klar und grinste Terry an. Er hätte sie umarmen können. »Und ihr zwei werdet uns helfen. Nicht wahr?«

Anthony rollte mit den Augen, sagte aber nichts. Simon seufzte ergeben. »Wir werden die Originalrezeptur für den Retransformationstrank suchen müssen. In dem Buch ist keine genaue Anleitung, nur 'ne Zutatenliste, und die ist vermutlich nicht einmal vollständig. Und ihr werdet Quellenstudium betreiben müssen. Die Angaben in dem Buch sind viel zu vage. Mindestens ›Kerntransformationen‹ und ›Meisterliche Transfigurationen‹ und noch ein paar andere Sachen aus dem Literaturverzeichnis solltet ihr euch mal durchlesen. Stehen in der Verbotenen Abteilung, aber da ranzukommen ist kein Problem.«

»Gut«, meinte Luna und griff nach dem Verwandlungsbuch, das noch immer vor Terry lag. Er hätte sich nicht nur umarmen können, sondern am liebsten auch noch geküsst. Allein der Selbsterhaltungstrieb hielt ihn davon ab.

»Danke, Luna!«, sagte er stattdessen nur, was sie aber gar nicht zu hören schien. Sie blätterte bereits in _Mutabor_.

Anthony klopfte auf den Tisch. »Hausaufgaben! Flitwick wird nicht auf seinen Aufsatz verzichten, Animagus hin oder her!«

Terry ließ sich davon die gute Laune nicht verderben. Im Moment hätte er seitenweise langweilige Aufsätze über magische Theorie schreiben können, ohne dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte. Es war nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber immerhin hatte er jetzt eine realistische Chance.

Während er sein Theoriebuch aufschlug, fragte er sich, was wohl Lunas Animagusform sein würde. Er selbst würde irgendetwas werden, das fliegen konnte, das war die Hauptsache. Es stimmte zwar, dass in dem Buch ausdrücklich gewarnt wurde, dass man sich seine Form nicht aussuchen konnte, aber da stand auch, dass unterbewusste Wünsche und Vorstellungen die endgültige Tiergestalt beeinflussten. Und er war sich sicher, dass sein Unterbewusstsein und er da völlig auf einer Linie lagen. Aber Luna? Was würde Luna wohl werden? Eine rosa Elefantendame vielleicht? Ein wilder Büffel mit Schleifchen im Haar? Eine lila getüpfelte Hyäne? Da war doch irgendetwas mit Hyänenweibchen gewesen …?

Er sah zu Luna, die in _Mutabor_ herumblätterte, statt sich mit dem Aufsatz zu beschäftigen. Es kostete ihn die größte Mühe, bei der Vorstellung nur still in sich hineinzugrinsen und nicht laut loszulachen.

* * *

Sirius saß im hellen Mondschein auf der Felskanzel über dem Eingang zu seiner Höhle. Mit dem Rücken an den Stamm einer windschiefen Kiefer gelehnt, sah er nach oben und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. Die Sternbesessenheit der Blacks hatte er nie verstanden, und er tat es auch jetzt noch nicht, obwohl ihm eine intimere Kenntnis ihrer Familiengeschichte aufgezwungen worden war, als er jemals hatte haben wollen. Doch heute war ein besonderer Morgen. Die Nacht war kalt und sternenklar – und der Himmel hing voller Omen.

Er war hier oben, seit Bellatrix im Osten aufgegangen war. Die Aufregung hatte ihn bereits kurz nach Mitternacht geweckt und nicht wieder einschlafen lassen, obwohl er es versucht hatte. Inzwischen waren viele Stunden vergangen, und immer mehr Familienmitglieder hatten sich versammelt. Der gesamte Orion stand nun im Süden; Regulus, der Stern seines toten Bruders, war noch vor seinem eigenen aufgegangen, und dann hatte sich endlich der Sirius über die Baumwipfel erhoben. Er war der hellste Stern am Himmel und würde es bleiben, bis in knapp drei Stunden die Sonne aufging.

Noch stand kein Planet am Himmel. Und nur einer würde heute Nacht noch über den Horizont steigen. Venus würde in Kürze als erste Vorbotin des Sonnenaufgangs im Osten erscheinen. Doch wenn es nach ihm ging, würde sie heute nicht der Morgen- und Abendstern irgendwelcher Fruchtbarkeitsgöttinnen sein, sondern ihrem älteren Namen alle Ehre machen: Phosphoros, Lucifer, über den Himmel wandernder Bringer des Lichts, Herold des Morgens – und der anbrechenden Dunkelheit. Heute würde er eine andere Art von Licht ankündigen.

Der Mond badete den Wald unter ihm in fahles Silber und schwarze Schatten, und Sirius fragte sich, ob Remus die Nacht wohl in der Schreienden Hütte verbrachte, wie er es früher getan hatte. Remus war der Hauptgrund, warum er gewartet hatte, bis wieder Vollmond war. Er hatte es zuerst nicht glauben können, als er Hagrid und Remus tief im Verbotenen Wald über den Weg gelaufen war. Zum Glück war er nicht in seiner Hundegestalt unterwegs gewesen, sondern hatte sich auf die Tarnfähigkeit seines Mantels verlassen, als er plötzlich menschliche Stimmen in der Nähe gehört hatte. Remus hätte sich von seiner Animagusform nicht täuschen lassen.

Die Versuchung war groß gewesen, unendlich groß. Remus. Lebendig, älter geworden, aber ansonsten kaum verändert, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, fast zum Greifen nah. Vielleicht hätte er der Versuchung sogar nachgegeben, wenn sein alter Freund allein gewesen wäre. Im Nachhinein war er froh, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Vielleicht hätte Remus ihn nicht sofort angegriffen, vielleicht hätte er zugehört. Aber es war nun über zwölf Jahre her, dass sie Freunde gewesen waren. Er kannte diesen »Professor Lupin« nicht, der mit Hagrid im Wald auf Rotkappenjagd ging. Remus hatte ihm damals nicht geglaubt, und warum hätte er ihm jetzt, nach über zwölf Jahren, glauben sollen? Wegen eines alten Zeitungsphotos, auf dem einen kurzen Moment lang undeutlich eine Ratte zu sehen war? Überreicht von einem als wahnsinnig geltenden, gerade entflohenen Insassen Azkabans? Nein, das Risiko wäre zu groß gewesen. Und so sehr er sich auch gewünscht hätte, Remus auf seiner Seite zu wissen, zwölf Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Zu lange, selbst für die besten Freundschaften.

Seit er Remus begegnet war, hatte er sich doppelt vorsichtig verhalten. Nicht einmal in Hundegestalt hatte er sich nahe an das Schloss herangewagt. Remus wusste, dass er ein Animagus war, und kannte seine andere Gestalt. Vielleicht hatte er nichts verraten, doch das Risiko war zu groß. Zwar war der Remus, den er gekannt hatte, niemals illoyal gegenüber seinen Freunden gewesen, aber dieser Fall war kompliziert. Wenn Remus tatsächlich glaubte, dass Sirius wahnsinnig geworden war und den Sohn eines anderen alten Freundes umzubringen versuchte, würde er es sich zweimal überlegen, ob er so ein Geheimnis für sich behielt.

Und selbst wenn Sirius ihn von der Wahrheit hätte überzeugen können … Remus war immer nett, loyal und freundlich zu allen gewesen. Leicht zu überreden, leicht zu gewinnen, niemals nachtragend, niemals lange wütend. Er hatte immer Entschuldigungen für andere gefunden – eher noch für andere als für sich selbst. Sanftmütig. Das traf es vielleicht am besten. Remus war immer der Sanftmütige von ihnen gewesen. Und auch Peter war ein alter Freund. Sirius glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Remus sich auf die Seite des Verräters geschlagen hätte, dazu war der Verrat zu groß, zu ungeheuerlich, aber er hätte ihn angehört. Ihm mindestens eine Chance geben wollen, sich zu verteidigen, egal wie unentschuldbar Peters Verrat war. Und das kam nicht infrage.

Sirius erhob sich mit einem Ruck. Er wollte nicht länger grübeln. Sein Plan stand. Dass Remus in Hogwarts war, stellte eine Komplikation dar, aber änderte nichts an der grundsätzlichen Situation. Heute Nacht hatte er andere Sorgen. Und er hatte noch viel zu viel Zeit.

Der Hund rannte über den Rücken der Felskanzel und sprang an einer niedrigen Stelle auf den weichen Waldboden hinab. Der Mond war nun noch heller, und inzwischen kannte er die Strecke gut genug. Seine eigene Duftspur leitete ihn im Halblicht genauso gut wie am Tag. Die Nacht war still. Das lauteste Geräusch war sein eigenes Hecheln und das gelegentlich Rascheln des ersten gefallenen Herbstlaubs oder das Brechen eines dünnen Zweiges, während er durch das Unterholz jagte. Der Hund hielt nur ein einziges Mal an, um sich an einem Baumstamm zu erleichtern. Als er bald darauf den schmalen Bachlauf erreichte, lag dieser verlassen da. Gelegentlich fanden sich Einhörner, Thestrale oder gewöhnliche Waldtiere an dieser Stelle ein, um zu trinken, aber selbst die frischeren Witterungen waren verwaschen und mehrere Stunden alt.

Sirius näherte sich dennoch nur vorsichtig. Trotz der frühen Stunde wusste man im Verbotenen Wald nie, was einen hinter dem nächsten Baum erwarten mochte. Es gab genug Räuber, die auch einem Menschen gefährlich werden konnten, und diese Stelle eignete sich hervorragend, um auf Beute zu lauern. Er selbst hatte es schließlich auch getan. Hier am Bachufer hatte er sein erstes Reh erlegt. Später hatte er in der Nähe eine Futterstelle gefunden und den Leckstein gestohlen, und gar nicht weit davon entfernt war er am Rand einer Lichtung auf eine große Ansammlung Bärlauch gestoßen. Das Rehfleisch war trotz Salz und Wildkräutern kein Festmahl, aber es stellte eine Abwechslung dar, und nach dem ekelhaften Brei, den er als Gefangener vorgesetzt bekommen hatte, waren seine Ansprüche nicht groß. Zwölf Jahre Gefangenschaft. In einem vergitterten, dunklen Loch wie ein Stück Vieh gehalten. Allein dafür hatten die Dementoren alles verdient, was sie heute Nacht bekommen würden.

Als er einigermaßen sicher war, dass das Gefährlichste in näherem Umkreis er selbst war, beschwor er ein Lumos und ging auf den Bachlauf zu. Er legte seinen Mantel ab und öffnete seine Robe, bevor er sich über das Wasser beugte, seine Hände eintauchte und sich das kalte, glitzernde Nass ins Gesicht spritzte. Er wusch sich das Gesicht und schöpfte sich Wasser über die kurzen Stoppeln, die nun seinen Kopf bedeckten. Er hatte sich schon in seiner ersten Woche im Wald seine Haare und den wuchernden Bart radikal abrasiert; nicht ohne Bedauern, aber die praktischen Gründe waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen gewesen. Es war viel einfacher, die kurzen Stoppeln auf seinem Kopf zu waschen, als eine lange, sich zunehmend verfilzende Mähne sauber halten zu wollen.

Die friedliche Stille des nächtlichen Waldes schien passend und unpassend zugleich. Seine innere Anspannung hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen Aufregung und Konzentration hin und her schwankte. Ein gefährlicher Balanceakt war es und würde es werden, heute Nacht, aber er hatte alles getan, was ihn seiner Macht stand. Er war so gut vorbereitet, wie er es unter diesen Umständen nur sein konnte. Wenn etwas schiefging, hatte er immer noch einen Fluchtweg offen. Dennoch zweifelte er gelegentlich. War es wirklich die Notwendigkeit, die ihn antrieb, oder gab er nur seinem Hass auf die Dementoren nach? Sie standen zwischen ihm und dem eigentlichen Ziel, aber hätten sie auf einen gewöhnlichen Hund geachtete, der an ihnen vorbeischlich? Vielleicht nicht – wenn Remus ihn nicht verraten hatte. Aber es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Er hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Und wie man es auch drehte und wendete, es blieb die Tatsache, dass sie gewagt hatten, das Oberhaupt des Hauses der Blacks gefangen zu halten. Eine nicht hinnehmbare Tat. Die Dementoren würden eine Lektion erteilt bekommen, die ihnen die ihren Irrtum in aller Deutlichkeit vor Augen führen würde.

Er zog das Kästchen der Stürme aus der Manteltasche und betrachtete es. Scheinbar unschuldig und harmlos lag es in seiner Hand. Das Werkzeug seiner Rache. Es schien nur ein zu groß geratener Würfel, gerade so groß, dass sich seine Fingerspitzen noch berührten, wenn er die Hand ganz darum schloss. Im Mondlicht war es weniger schwarz als im Sonnenschein. Die Oberfläche schimmerte beinahe metallisch. Sie sechs Seiten des Würfels zeigten keinerlei Verzierung. Glatt und ohne Markierungen, wärmer als Stahl und leichter als Stein lag es in seiner Hand. Ein Teil der Erinnerungen seiner Schatten nannte das Kästchen eine »Waffe«, während andere darauf bestanden, dass es nichts weiter als ein uraltes »Spielzeug der Sidhe« sei. Normalerweise nahm er die Einmischungen der Black-Schatten kaum noch wahr, doch wenn sie sich uneins waren, befiel ihn immer ein unangenehmer Schauder. Es war wie ein surreales Déjà-vu, das ihn für einen Moment an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Nur eines schien sicher: Das Haus der Blacks hatte das Kästchen vor nunmehr fast eineinhalb Jahrtausenden im zweiten großen Koboldkrieg unter großen Verlusten erbeutet – und es war kein Koboldhandwerk. Seitdem war insgesamt elfmal einer der elementaren Stürme freigelassen worden und der Sturm des Lichts nur ein einziges Mal, als die Blacks einen verfeindeten Vampirclan vernichtet hatten. Der Sturm der Finsternis noch nie. Zumindest hatte er keine Erinnerung daran, was Warnung genug war. Aber heute Nacht würde es einer der elementaren Stürme sein, der die Dementoren treffen würde. Bald, sehr bald.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf den östlichen Nachthimmel, und endlich schimmerte rötlich-blass der Morgenstern durch die Zweige der Bäume. Sirius atmete tief ein. Es war so weit. In zweieinhalb Stunden würde die Sonne aufgehen. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass er alle nötigen Werkzeuge bei sich hatte, und dann sprang der Hund über den schmalen Bachlauf und rannte durch den Verbotenen Wald.

Er wusste, wohin er wollte. Sein Weg durch den Wald war nahezu gerade. Nur Lichtungen mied er. Noch nicht bemerkt werden war jetzt das Wichtigste. Auf einer baumlosen Hügelkuppe sah er einen Zentauren stehen, aber der Hund beachtete ihn nicht. Zentauren mischten sich nicht ein. Ansonsten schien der Wald wie ausgestorben. Nur wenige Geräusche von anderen nächtlichen Jägern drangen an sein Ohr, und keiner von ihnen zeigte sich. Lediglich die Gerüche des Herbstwaldes, des sich verfärbenden Laubes, der Duft modernden Holzes und das süßlich-herbe Aroma von wuchernden Pilzen und ihren Sporen, das schwer in der Luft hing, begleiteten ihn bis zum Rand des Waldes.

In Sichtweite von Hagrids Hütte hielt er an, und Sirius verwandelte sich zurück. Sein Herz schlug schnell, doch es war nicht die Anstrengung des Laufens, die das bewirkte. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er den Bannschneider, streckte ihn in der Linken vor sich hin, während er den Zauberstab fest in der Rechten hielt. Er flüsterte Plaurochs Namen, und ein blauer Schimmer überzog die Klinge, als der Dolch zum Leben erwachte. Und dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

In direkter Nähe von Hagrids Hütte patrouillierten keine Dementoren. Der einzige Grund für seinen Abstecher war, dass die Unterkunft des Wildhüters zu nah lag. Aus dem Schloss hatte er wenig zu befürchten. Bis man dort merkte, was sich hier draußen abspielte, würde er schon lange wieder in Sicherheit sein. Hagrid war der Einzige, der ihm unter Umständen in die Quere kommen konnte, und das durfte er nicht zulassen. Heute Nacht sollten Dementoren sterben, keine harmlosen Wildhüter.

Er schlich sich von der Waldseite aus an die Hütte heran. Er hatte nicht vor, das Risiko einzugehen, die Vordertür zu benutzen. Plauroch vibrierte in seinen Händen, als er auf das eigentliche Schulgelände trat. Sirius hoffte, dass er seine Arbeit auch an den Schutzzaubern von Hogwarts verrichten würde, aber er beeilte sich trotzdem. Wenn nicht, dann würde ihm nicht viel Zeit für sein Unternehmen bleiben.

Die letzten Meter lief er geduckt über ein kleines, mondbeschienenes Kürbisfeld und hielt unter dem Fenster der Hütte. Aus dem Inneren drang ein stetes Schnarchen, das noch draußen laut und deutlich zu hören war. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich an der Hintertür versuchen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, zog er die Klinge des Dolches über den Rahmen des Fensters. Ein einfacher Öffnungszauber entriegelte es. Behutsam und leise zog er die Fensterflügel auf und spähte ins Innere der Hütte. Das Schnarchen war nun noch lauter. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, aber er wartete trotzdem geduldig, bis sich seine Augen an das dunklere Hütteninnere gewöhnt hatten.

Undeutlich konnte er eine schwarze Masse in einem großen, flachen Korb ausmachen. Hagrids Hund. Zum Glück rührte er sich nicht. Sirius ließ den Blick weiter durch den Raum wandern. Erfreulicherweise schien die Hütte nur aus diesem einen, zwar recht großen, aber spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer zu bestehen. Und das gewaltige Schnarchen kam von rechts. Er streckte seinen Kopf weiter in den Raum hinein und starrte angestrengt ins Dunkel. Ein großes Bett stand in der Ecke, und in regelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte sich ein Deckengebirge.

Es war fast perfekt. In der anderen Ecke wäre das Bett noch einfacher mit einem Lähmzauber zu erreichen gewesen, aber auch so sollte es kein allzu großes Problem darstellen. Er musste den Arm vielleicht etwas weiter hineinstrecken, doch es würde gehen.

Der Haufen im Hundekorb rührte sich plötzlich. Der schwarze Umriss des Hundekopfes hob sich – und erstarrte, als ihn das rote Leuchten eines geflüsterten »Stupor!« traf. Sirius hielt den Atem an, aber das regelmäßige Schnarchen von rechts setzte keinen Moment aus. Er beugte sich etwas weiter in den Raum hinein und erhob seinen Zauberstab.

»Stupor!«, flüsterte er noch einmal, und diesmal grunzte es in dem Bett. Sirius schickte einen zweiten Lähmzauber hinterher und sah im roten Licht, dass sich Hagrid noch immer bewegte und im Bett aufzurichten versuchte. Das dritte Stupor traf ihn dann voll, aber erst nach dem vierten erstarrte der Wildhüter endgültig. Anscheinend war doch etwas Wahres an den Gerüchten, dass Hagrid Riesenblut in sich hatte. Um ganz sicherzugehen, schickte er einen Fesselungszauber hinterher. Auch dieser würde nicht sehr lange halten, aber das brauchte er auch nicht.

Sirius zauberte ein kleines Lumos in den Raum, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Wildhüter und sein Hund tatsächlich ausgeschaltet waren, und erlaubte sich erst dann, sich wieder zu entspannen. Der letzte Schritt der Vorbereitungsphase war getan. Jetzt begann der gefährliche Teil des Planes.

Er erlaubte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause, vergewisserte sich, dass Plauroch weiterhin seiner Aufgabe nachkam, und machte sich dann zielstrebig auf den Weg. Er lief am Waldrand entlang in Richtung Hogsmeade, immer einen genügend großen Abstand vom Schloss haltend. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Eine dunkle Gestalt zeichnete sich deutlich vor dem mondbeschienen Schulgelände ab. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, und so überraschte er den ersten Dementor völlig. Mit seinem Zauberstab zog er einen weiten Kreis in dessen Richtung und rief: »_Pyrobola!_«

Der träge Feuerball hätte den Dementor womöglich verfehlt, wenn er sich nicht gerade umgedreht und im letzten Moment auszuweichen versucht hätte. Obwohl Sirius absichtlich nur einen großen und dementsprechend schwachen Feuerball beschworen hatte, fing der Mantel der Kreatur Feuer. Sie kreischte auf und verschwand mit immer noch brennender Hülle in der Nacht. Um Verstärkung zu holen, wie Sirius hoffte.

Er lief noch ein Stück vom Waldrand weg und auf das Schloss zu, bis die freie Fläche um ihn herum groß genug für seine Zwecke war. Er ging mit Plauroch einen mehrere Meter durchmessenden Kreis ab und befreite ihn so von allen Schutzzaubern, die ihm gefährlich werden konnten. Dann steckte er den Dolch weg – und beschwor sein hellstes Lumos. Es leuchtete wie ein Fanal in der Nacht. Das Versteckspiel war zu Ende. Nun wollte er gefunden werden. Er zog das Kästchen der Stürme aus seiner Tasche, hielt es noch in seiner Linken verborgen und wartete dann auf das Eintreffen seiner Feinde.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Eine Gruppe von fünf Dementoren näherte sich aus der Richtung des Kieswegs, der nach Hogsmeade führte. Er schickte ihnen erneut einen Feuerball entgegen. Diesmal wichen alle rechtzeitig aus, aber danach waren sie vorsichtiger, und das war alles, was er hatte erreichen wollen. Noch war von ihrer Kälte nichts zu spüren.

Er drehte sich um und sah eine weitere Gruppe auf sich zukommen. Diesmal zog er nur einen kleinen Kreis mit dem Zauberstab, rief ein lautes »_Pyrobola!_« und sah zu, wie der wesentlich schnellere und konzentriertere Feuerball ein halbes Dutzend Dementoren auseinanderscheuchte – und einen von ihnen doch streifte. Erneut erfüllte schrilles Kreischen die Nacht, als der Feuerball explodierte und Dementorenhüllen zu brennen begannen. Sirius konzentrierte sich auf den Anblick des Feuers und versuchte, alles andere aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Immer mehr Dementoren strömten herbei. Er warf ihnen Feuerball um Feuerball entgegen, aber allmählich spürte er die einsetzende Kälte. Der Schwarm wuchs rasch, und je größer er wurde, um so mehr schwand seine mühsam errichtete Schutzwand aus Rachedurst und unversöhnlichem Hass und machte einer dumpfen Hoffnungslosigkeit Platz. Aber das kannte er. Er hieß die aufkeimende Verzweiflung wie einen alten Freund willkommen und gab sich ihr hin.

Dutzende und Aberdutzende dunkle Gestalten näherten sich nun von allen Seiten und versuchten, ihn einzukreisen. Insgesamt mochten sich inzwischen hundert oder mehr Dementoren versammelt haben. Er hatte nicht mit so vielen gerechnet, aber vielleicht sollte er sich geschmeichelt fühlen. Er lachte bitter auf. Viel Feind, viel Ehr'. Aber heute waren Zahlen nicht wichtig. Er schickte dem nächsten Dementor noch einen Feuerball entgegen und beschloss dann, dass er sie nahe genug hatte herankommen lassen.

Seine Hand zitterte vor Kälte und Aufregung, als der das Kästchen der Stürme vor die Augen hob. Ob nun ein »Spielzeug der Sidhe« oder eine »Waffe«, das machte für ihn keinen Unterschied. Er konzentrierte sich auf Feuer und Hitze. Er erinnerte sich an die Falle in den Katakomben seines Geburtshauses, die einen zu verbrennen schien und unendlichen Schmerz bereiten konnte. Er rief sich die Flammen der Feuerbälle ins Gedächtnis, die er verschleudert hatte. Alles keine sonderlich fröhlichen Gedanken und unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren leicht zu denken. Selbst ihre Kälte half. Sie brannte auf ihre eigene Art und ließ gleichzeitig einen dringenden Wunsch nach knisternden Flammen aufkommen.

Er zwang all seine Gedanken in das Reich von Feuer und Hitze und all seine Magie in das Kästchen. Kein Zauberspruch konnte es öffnen, nur Wille und Magie waren in der Lage, die Stürme zu befreien.

Die Dementoren schienen zu spüren, dass etwas vorging. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sie erst innehielten und dann rascher auf ihn zuschwebten. Er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und sich völlig auf das Kästchen zu konzentrieren. Es gab nichts mehr anderes, was wichtig gewesen wäre. Nur der unscheinbare schwarze Würfel auf seiner Handfläche, das brennende Feuer in seinen Gedanken und seine Magie, die das Kästchen aufzwingen musste, wenn er diese Nacht überleben wollte.

Und als die Kälte unerträglich wurde und er bereits zu glauben begann, dass er vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte, klappte das Kästchen auf. In einem Kreuz von fünf schwarzen Quadraten glühte ein winziger weißer Funke. Sirius hatte keine Zeit, sich zu fragen, was mit der sechsten Seite des Würfels geschehen war. Er starrte auf das schwächliche Fünkchen, das klein, lichtlos und unscheinbar wie ein Glühwürmchen vor ihm schwebte.

»Feuer«, brachte er über die zitternden Lippen, aber da war der funkelnde Punkt bereits in die Höhe geschossen und fort – und der Sturm war frei.

Sirius fand sich inmitten eines Mahlstroms wieder. Um ihn herum wehten Sturmböen, die aus dem Nichts gekommen waren und nun durch die Nacht peitschten. Gras, Erde, Dreck und Steine wurden in die Höhe gerissen, und mit ihnen wirbelten die Dementoren durch die Luft, hilflos gefangen in der Umklammerung des brausenden Orkans. Und dann stieg die erste Flammenspirale vor ihm auf und schraubte sich in den Himmel. Luft und Wind selbst schien sich zu entzünden. Binnen Sekunden starrte Sirius auf eine tosende Feuerwand, die von allem Seiten umschloss.

Er stand im Auge des Sturms. Orange, gelb und rot züngelten die rotierenden Tentakelarme aus Feuer, schlugen um sich, ergriffen immer mehr Dementoren und zogen sie in die glühende Todesspirale. Mit brennenden Umhängen wirbelten Dementoren an ihm vorbei und wurden nach oben gesogen. Das Brüllen des Orkans war so laut, dass ihr Kreischen darin fast unterging. Und dann kam die Hitze. Die Luft flirrte vor seinen Augen, Gras entflammte, wo der Sturm den Boden berührte, und die tanzenden Feuerspiralen des Wirbelwinds verfärbten sich zu einem durchsichtigen Blau. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Sein Gesicht brannte, während er zusah, wie die feurig-rote Flammenwand des Sturms zu farblos blauem Glühen wechselte. Er sah, wie ein weiterer Dementor von den Winden gefangen wurde, in einem einzigen Augenblick verbrannte, und wie die aufgleißenden Knochen des Skeletts auf einer Spiralbahn in den Himmel verschwanden, bis selbst sie zu einer weißglühenden Aschespur zermahlen wurden, die der Wind verwischte.

Das Atmen wurde schwer. Er sah zum Schloss hinüber, glaubte, erleuchtete Fenster zu sehen, aber auch durch die fast durchsichtig gewordene Feuerwand konnte er nicht sicher sagen, ob von dort schon jemand unterwegs war. Er sah zu Boden, wo eine Feuerlinie im Gras flackerte und auf ihn zukroch. Die Hitze war so groß, dass er nicht mehr auf das bläuliche Flammenmeer sehen konnte, ohne dass ihm die Augen brannten. Er war sich sicher, dass der Sturm seine Aufgabe bereits erfüllte hatte, aber er konnte ihn nicht beenden. Er musste warten, bis die Magie von selbst endete. Minuten verstrichen, die er mit fest geschlossenen Lidern abwartete. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer. Es gab kaum Rauch, aber die heiße Luft stach und brannte bei jedem Atemzug in seinen Lungen. Er berührte zwei Symbole auf seinem Mantel. Es half nicht viel, doch ein wenig schaffte der Mantel es, die Gluthitze abzuschwächen.

Das Tosen des Feuerorkans endete genauso plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte. Der glitzernde Funke stürzte aus dem Himmel und landete auf dem aufgeklappten Kästchen in Sirius' Hand. Die Seiten schlossen sich sofort um ihn, und dann hielt Sirius wieder einen glatten, schwarzen, schmucklosen Würfel in der Hand.

Die einsetzende Stille währte nur kurz. In seinen Ohren meinte er immer noch, das Tosen des Orkans zu hören, als ferne Rufe vom Schloss her erklangen. Er blickte sich ein letztes Mal um. Feine Asche regnete vom Himmel. In weitem Umkreis war der Boden aufgewühlt, die Erde schwarz, nackt und verbrannt. Gras brannte noch an einigen Stellen am Rand dieses Rings der Verwüstung. Er wusste nicht, ob er nun Befriedigung oder Entsetzen empfinden sollte. Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Womöglich hatte er nicht alle Dementoren erwischt, aber nach dieser Erfahrung würden sie es sich zweimal überlegen, sich ihm noch einmal in den Weg zu stellen.

Er steckte das Kästchen der Stürme wieder ein. Jetzt wurde es Zeit, seine Flucht in Angriff zu nehmen. Die Tore des Schlosses standen offen, und er sah mehrere ferne Gestalten mit Lichtern in seine Richtung rennen. Sie würden zu spät kommen. Er konnte auf dem Schulgelände nicht disapparieren, aber darauf war er auch nicht angewiesen. Er hatte von Anfang an vorgehabt, für diese Flucht sein erstes Leben zu opfern. Er griff an sein Ohr, fühlte den Katzenring zwischen seinen Fingern und zog ihn mit einem Ruck heraus. Er konnte einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Der Schmerz, als die scharfen Kanten des Hexagramms durch sein Ohrläppchen schnitten, war größer, als er erwartet hatte. Blut quoll über seine Finger und den Ring, und als ihn die Magie traf und fortriss, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Er kam in seiner Höhle wieder zu sich. Er konnte nur wenige Sekunden ohnmächtig gewesen sein, denn die Linien des Rückruf-Hexagramms glühten noch in schwachem Orange auf dem Felsboden nach. Blut floss aus seinem aufgerissenen Ohrläppchen über seinen Mantel. Viel Blut. Sein Ohr hätte nicht mehr schmerzen können, wenn er es sich ganz abgeschnitten hätte. Er versuchte einen einfachen Heilzauber, aber seine magischen Reserven waren erschöpft, und dass er nicht sehen konnte, was er tat, machte es umso schwieriger. Er schaffte es schließlich nach mehreren Anläufen, die Blutung zu stillen, und kroch dann auf allen vieren zu seinem Schlafplatz.

In seinen Schläfen pochte es dumpf, hinter seinen Augen saß ein stechender Schmerz, und er war zu entkräftet und müde, um Triumph über seinen Sieg zu empfinden. Er musste husten, und es tat weh. Morgen würde er sich einen Tag der Ruhe gönnen. Und irgendwann in den nächsten drei Tagen musste er das zweite Leben des Katzenrings beschwören. Danach würde man weitersehen. Er ließ sich stöhnend auf sein Lager aus Zweigen und Laub sinken. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sie ihn ein ordentliches Bett zu verwandeln. Trotz stechender Kopfschmerzen und seines pochenden Ohres versank er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, sobald er die Augen schloss.

* * *

Da er seine Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, wurde Simon erst von den Schreien der anderen und nicht vom Licht geweckt. Als er verschlafen den Vorhang zurückzog, dachte er zuerst, es wäre der Sonnenaufgang, der den Schlafsaal erleuchtete. Aber dann hätten sich wohl kaum so viele an den Fenstern versammelt und aufgeregt das Geschehen draußen kommentiert.

Anthony stand gerade aus dem Nachbarbett auf, und auch Simon kämpfte sich aus seinen Decken und taumelte ans Fenster. Und dann war er mit einem Schlag hellwach.

Eine gewaltige Feuersäule erhob sich vor dem Schloss in den Himmel. Ein orangefarbener Tornado aus Flammen wirbelte und tanzte in der Ferne und erhellte die Nacht wie ein falscher Sonnenaufgang. Simon musste automatisch an den biblischen Mythos denken – bei Tag eine Wolkensäule, bei Nacht eine Feuersäule.

»Dementoren«, sagte Terry, und Simon begriff erst nicht, was er meinte. Aber dann sah auch er die winzigen Gestalten, die wie kleine Papierfetzen im Sog der Feuersäule herumwirbelten – und verbrannten. Es waren viele. Er schauderte. Verbrennen war bestimmt keine angenehme Todesart. Aber was brannte dort überhaupt? Der Tornado wütete weit vom Wald entfernt. Was hielt die Flammen am Leben?

»Was ist das?«, fragte er schließlich, aber niemand antwortete darauf.

Wahrscheinlich lautete die Antwort »Magie«. Was auch sonst. Als wäre das eine Erklärung für alles. Er drängte sich näher an eines der Fenster. Die Vorstellung, dass in dieser Flammenhölle lebende, halbwegs intelligente und höchstwahrscheinlich empfindungsfähige Wesen verbrannten, war in gewisser Weise grauenhaft, aber ungeachtet dessen war der Anblick der Feuersäule einfach zu faszinierend. Die wirbelnden Flammenbahnen waren auf unheimliche Weise schön. Hinter ihnen ging die Tür des Schlafsaals auf, und die Mädchen drängten sich herein. Vermutlich war inzwischen der ganze Turm wach und drängte sich auf die Nord- und Ostseite. Es wurde lauter und enger an den Fenstern, aber Simon konnte die Augen nicht von der Feuersäule lassen und behauptete seinen Platz gegen alles Schieben und Drängen.

Plötzlich schlug die orangerote Glut der kreisenden Feuerwand um. Der Wirbelwind färbte sich in sekundenschnelle vollständig blau wie eine Gasflamme und wurde dunkler. Oder zumindest weniger hell. Ein bläulich leuchtender Tornado reichte nun vom Boden bis in die Wolken, höher noch als der Turm, in dem sie standen. Simon vergaß alles andere. Auch die aufgeregten Gespräche um ihn herum verstummten nun. Die wirbelnd blaue Lichterscheinung war definitiv das Wundervollste, was er je mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Atemberaubend in ihrer majestätischen, unheimlichen Schönheit wand sie sich glühend und anmutig, schlank und elegant um sich selbst und hinauf in das nächtliche Firmament. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Magie etwas so Schönes und Gewaltiges, etwas so _Großes_ erschaffen konnte. Eine derartige Erscheinung wurde in keinem der Bücher über Magie erwähnt, die er bisher gelesen hatte.

In andächtigem Schweigen starrte er wie gebannt nach draußen. Ehrfürchtige Schauer jagten ihm über den Rücken, und er bekam eine Gänsehaut, die gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Er hätte dem leuchtend blauen Tornado stundenlang zusehen können, doch das Schauspiel währte nur kurz. Das Ganze hatte maximal fünf Minuten gedauert, als die Feuersäule ohne Vorankündigung erstarb. Mit einem Schlag war der Spuk vorbei. Nur zwei flackernde Ringe brennenden Grases waren an der Stelle zu sehen, wo der flammende Wirbelwind gerade noch getanzt hatte.

»Das war's dann wohl«, durchbrach Su nach einer Weile die Stille, und als hätte er damit das Startsignal gegeben, setzten sofort die Diskussionen wieder ein. »Habt ihr die brennenden Dementoren gesehen?« – »Was war das überhaupt?« – »Das kann kein Zauberspruch gewesen sein! Viel zu groß!« – »Glaubt ihr, dass das Black war?« – »Vielleicht hat Black einen Feuerdämon beschworen?«

Simon verspürte keine Lust, sich an den wilden Spekulationen zu beteiligen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte stattdessen, sich den Anblick der Feuersäule in allen Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Etwas derart Schönes durfte man nicht vergessen oder zu einem bloßen verschwommenen Eindruck verkommen lassen. Analysieren konnte man es später immer noch, wenn man mehr Informationen hatte.

Als jemand »Seht mal!« rief, öffnete er die Augen wieder, aber es waren nur die winzigen Lichter mehrerer Lumos-Zauber, die an der Stelle eingetroffen waren, wo noch immer das Gras brannte. Vermutlich die Professoren. Die vereinzelten Brandherde verloschen kurz darauf, aber das Geschehen war zu weit weg, um Details erkennen zu können.

Er verließ seinen Aussichtspunkt. Es war wohl nicht damit zu rechnen, dass heute noch etwas Interessantes passieren würde. Vermutlich würden es die Professoren nicht einmal für nötig befinden, sie beim Frühstück über die Einzelheiten des Vorfalls zu informieren. Wenn man die mangelhafte – eigentlich nichtvorhandene – Informationspolitik der Schulleitung in der Vergangenheit als Maßstab nahm, würde es ihnen wohl auch dieses Mal selbst überlassen bleiben, sich aus den Gerüchten ein eigenes Bild der Ereignisse zusammenzureimen.

Simon kroch unter seine Bettvorhänge und dachte nach. Er kam nicht weit. Kurz nach ihm drängte sich Terry herein. Er war ein wenig bleich und wirkte verstört, sagte aber nichts, sondern setzte sich nur auf das Fußende des Bettes. Simon suchte gähnend nach seinem Zauberstab, und als er ihn gefunden hatte, sprach er einen Tempus-Zauber. Es war kurz vor viertel sieben. Es lohnte sich kaum, sich noch einmal schlafen zu legen.

»Also?«, fragte er schließlich Terry, als dieser noch immer keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen oder sich überhaupt zu rühren.

Terry starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und schluckte dann. »Die Dementoren … Sie sind verbrannt. Am Schluss sind sie einfach verglüht … Einfach so verglüht.«

Simon wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Es wäre wohl unpassend gewesen, darauf hinzuweisen, dass Terry Dementoren nicht ausstehen konnte. Auch dass es weit weg gewesen war, man nicht allzu deutlich hatte sehen können, wie sie verbrannt waren, und dass man ihre Schreie nicht gehört hatte, wäre wohl kein großer Trost gewesen. Er selbst fand es ja auch schrecklich, dass gerade eben vor seinen Augen so viele Dementoren bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt waren; verbrannt, als wären sie nichts weiter als Motten, die einer Kerzenflamme zu nahe gekommen waren. Aber es war geschehen und nicht zu ändern. Vor wenigen Jahrhunderten hatte man regelmäßig Menschen auf Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, und gelegentlich kam es heute noch vor. Selbstjustiz war noch in weiten Teilen der Welt verbreitet, und wahrscheinlich waren weder das Pfählen noch das Kreuzigen noch das traditionelle Hängen, Ausweiden und Vierteilen wirklich so ausgestorben, wie man hoffen sollte. Und selbstverständlich starben jeden Tag Millionen qualvoll an Hunger, Krankheiten, Unfällen, Krieg oder schlicht ihrem Alter. Allein in dieser Nacht waren vermutlich mehr Menschen langsam, mit Absicht und auf grausamste Weise von einem anderen Menschen zu Tode gefoltert worden, als Dementoren in der Flammensäule den Feuertod gefunden hatten. Er wusste, wie er damit zurechtkam, aber ob es Terry etwas nützen würde?

Er seufzte und raffte sich schließlich zu einer Antwort auf: »Verdräng es.«

Terry starrte ihn nur an, als hätte er ihn nicht verstanden.

»Denk an etwas anderes«, sagte Simon. »Morgen ist es halb so schlimm, und in 'ner Woche wirst du kaum noch dran denken.«

Terry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne dass ein Ton über seine Lippen gekommen wäre. Simon hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst noch hätte sagen können, und befolgte seinen eigenen Rat. Er dachte an etwas anderes. Wer hatte diese Feuersäule beschworen? Wenn die Vernichtung der Dementoren ihr einziger Zweck gewesen war – und einen anderen konnte er nicht erkennen –, dann war tatsächlich Sirius Black der wahrscheinlichste Kandidat. Die Dementoren waren schließlich nur hier, um das Schloss vor ihm zu schützen. Doch was würde jetzt passieren? Der Schutz durch Dementoren hatte sich mit der heutigen Nacht wohl erledigt, oder? Wenn Black tatsächlich nur hinter Harry Potter her war, wäre es wohl das Vernünftigste gewesen, diesen einfach woanders unterzubringen. An einem möglichst geheimen Ort, nicht ausgerechnet in der Schule. Er fragte sich, warum man das nicht schon längst getan hatte. Es musste doch wohl möglich sein, eine sichere Unterbringungsmöglichkeit für einen einzelnen Schüler zu finden und ihm dort Privatunterricht zu geben. Der Aufwand und die Kosten konnten auch nicht größer sein, als eine ganze Schule Tag und Nacht zu bewachen. Im Gegenteil. Vermutlich wäre diese Lösung sogar billiger _und_ sicherer gewesen. Für alle Beteiligten.

»Glaubst du«, murmelte Terry plötzlich, »ich meine … ob wir alle jetzt Thestrale sehen können?« Er sah Simon unsicher an. »Zählt es, wenn man einen Dementor sterben sieht? Auf die Entfernung – und überhaupt? Wenn es kein Mensch war?«

Simon konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Das war tatsächlich eine interessante Frage. »Ich hab' nicht den blassesten Schimmer«, gab er zu.

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment musste Anthonys Kopf zwischen den Vorhängen auftauchen. »Wie wahr, wie wahr«, verkündete er grinsend, während er sich zu ihnen hereinzwängte. »Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung!«

»Wenn Luna jetzt auch noch kommt, zieh ich in dein Bett um«, warnte ihn Simon und rückte zur Seite, um Platz zu machen.

Anthony winkte ab. »Keine Sorge. Habt ihr den Auftritt unserer vielgeliebten Vertrauensschülerin nicht mitbekommen? Würghart die Entmannte hat doch laut genug rumgekreischt, um Tote aufzuwecken. Die Mädchen sind wieder in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal. Somit ist selbst die rein theoretische Gelegenheit zur Unzucht mal wieder verpasst und vorbei – ein spezielles Drittel der Anwesenden natürlich ausgeschlossen.«

Simon schenkte ihm ein ironisches Lächeln. »Wenn du ficken willst, sag es doch einfach, Anthony, und red' nicht lang drum herum. Ich hab zwar im Moment Migräne, aber ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Hippogreif, der zu dir passt.«

Anthony tat so, als würde er darüber nachdenken. »Ich weiß nicht. Pferdeärsche? Ist das nicht eher dein Gebiet?«

Beinahe hätte Simon »Schön wär's!« darauf erwidert, entschied sich aber in letzter Sekunde dafür, diese lächerliche Unterstellung keines Kommentars zu würdigen. Leider wäre an Pferdeärsche wohl leichter heranzukommen gewesen als an den einen speziellen Hintern, der ihn wirklich interessierte. George machte sich rar, und bis auf gelegentliche schnelle Knutschereien hinter dem Vorhang eines Korridors oder ein viel zu kurzes und leider auch höchst _unbefriedigendes_ Treffen in einem leeren Klassenzimmer war seit Schulanfang nichts gelaufen. Er hasste es. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Verdammte Schule mit viel zu vielen verdammten Schülern und viel zu wenigen sicheren Treffpunkten! Verdammte magische Karte! Und er selbst war ein vollkommen hirnloser Vollidiot, dass er damals seinen Namen darauf hatte erscheinen lassen. Wenn wenigstens er auf der Karte unsichtbar wäre, könnte man es noch eher verantworten, sich irgendwo heimlich zu treffen. Andererseits war George auch entschieden zu paranoid. Die Lehrer konnten auch mit der Karte nicht Tag und Nacht kontrollieren, wo sich jeder einzelne Schüler aufhielt. Und wenn man sie erwischt hätte, dann hätte man sie eben erwischt! Was sollte schon groß passieren? Es wäre peinlich gewesen, aber kein Weltuntergang. Allmählich hatte er den Verdacht, dass es George insgeheim ganz recht war, dass er jederzeit eine so bequeme und universal einsetzbare Ausrede zur Verfügung hatte.

»Kann man eigentlich Thestrale sehen, wenn man den Tod eines Dementor gesehen hat?«, wollte Terry nun auch von Anthony wissen.

Anthony wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. »Kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Und selbst wenn: Es war doch ziemlich weit weg. Ich könnte jetzt nicht behaupten, dass ich einen Dementor wirklich sterben sehen hätte. Aber wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, es muss sowieso ein Mensch sein. Spätestens wenn die Weihnachtsferien anfangen, werden wir's ja sehen. Oder auch nicht, je nachdem.«

Weihnachtsferien! Das war die Lösung! Entweder sie blieben gemeinsam im praktisch leeren Schloss, oder er überredete George, ihn in den Ferien zu Hause zu besuchen! Wenn möglich gleich ein paar Tage. Irgendwie würde das schon klappen. Und seine Mum lag ihm ohnehin in den Ohren, dass sie seinen »Freund« unbedingt kennenlernen wollte. Kein Brief von ihr ohne unverschämt neugierige Nachfragen. Sie konnte praktisch nicht Nein dazu sagen, selbst wenn sie wollte. Außerdem war er alt genug. Am besten er erinnerte sie in seinem nächsten Brief daran, wie alt er war, und begann mit einigen vorsichtigen Andeutungen einen zusätzlichen Feiertagsgast oder, wahlweise, sein Ausbleiben an Weihnachten betreffend.

»Weihnachten!«, verkündete er freudestrahlend und boxte Anthony auf die Schulter, anstatt ihn zu küssen, wie er es eigentlich verdient und Simon es eine Sekunde lang vorgehabt hatte. Und noch einmal: »Weihnachten!«

Anthony boxte zurück und fragte: »Bist du übergeschnappt?«

»Ja!«, gab Simon trocken Auskunft über den Stand der Dinge, musste aber immer noch grinsen. Es legte sich etwas, als ihm klarwurde, wie elend lange es noch bis zum Beginn der Weihnachtsferien dauern würde. Zehn Wochen waren es mindestens noch, wahrscheinlich elf. Es würde ihm wie ein ganzes Jahr vorkommen. Aber er hatte schon länger auf weniger gewartet. Vermutlich würde er auch die nächsten Wochen noch überleben. Jetzt galt es nur noch, George zu bearbeiten. Das würde wohl der schwierigste Teil werden. Immerhin wusste dieser noch nichts von seinem Glück.

Simon streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus, ohne auf das Murren von Anthony und Terry zu achten. Es war schließlich sein Bett. Wenn ihnen etwas nicht passte, stand es ihnen jederzeit frei, von hier zu verschwinden. Er starrte auf den Stoffbaldachin über sich und begann fieberhaft darüber nachzudenken, wie er George überreden konnte. Ob Weihnachten im Schloss oder bei ihm zu Hause spielte eigentlich keine große Rolle, fand Simon, also würde er diese Entscheidung George überlassen. George fühlte sich bestimmt viel besser, nicht so unter Druck gesetzt und einfach _gefragter_, wenn er den Eindruck hatte, dass seine Meinung in der Sache zählte und er eine Wahl hatte. Und andererseits – falls George überhaupt nicht wollte, dann wusste er wenigstens, woran er war. So oder so wurde es höchste Zeit.

Während Terry begann, Anthony wegen des Retransformationstranks zu nerven – den dieser frühestens zum nächsten Neumond ansetzen konnte, egal wie oft Terry ihm deswegen zusetzte –, spielte Simon verschiedene Verläufe und Strategien für sein nächstes Treffen mit George durch. Für den Moment waren die Feuersäule, die brennenden Dementoren und die Bedrohung durch einen wahnsinnigen Massenmörder völlig in den Hintergrund gerückt. Es gab schließlich Wichtigeres im Leben.


	13. Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes …

**13****. Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes …  
**(Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) – Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel)

* * *

»Aber was, wenn ich nur einen Spaziergang am See machen will?« Luna sah aufrichtig interessiert in Filchs mürrisch verzogene Miene und ignorierte das genervte Aufstöhnen in der Schlange hinter sich.

»Name!«, grunzte Filch sie ungerührt, ohne auf ihren neuen Einwand einzugehen. Er wirkte inzwischen recht verdrießlich – noch gereizter als gewöhnlich –, aber auch ihre Geduld näherte sich langsam ihrem Ende. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden allmählich lächerlich! Auroren und Wachtrolle, die auf den Korridoren und auf dem Schulgelände herumspazierten waren ja schön und gut, aber warum nun Filch auch noch ihre Namen auf seiner Liste abhaken musste, wollte ihr nicht so recht einleuchten.

»Also müssen alle im Schloss bleiben, die keine Hogsmeade-Erlaubnis haben? Niemand darf raus? Aus keinem Grund? Das ganze Wochenende lang nicht?« Sie bedachte den Hausmeister mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Blick. »Hmm, also kein Quidditchtraining? Keine –«

»Lovegood!«, fiel Anthony ihr in den Rücken. »Luna Lovegood!«

Filch knurrte böse, sah auf seiner langen Pergamentrolle nach, machte einen Haken und winkte sie barsch weiter. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn so einfach davonkommen zu lassen, und setzte gerade zu einem »Aber …« an, doch Anthony drängte sie zur Seite, sagte brav sein »Goldstein, Anthony« und schob sie mit sanft, aber nachdrücklich durch das Eingangstor nach draußen. Eigentlich ein bisschen unverschämt, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte.

»Musste das sein?«, zischte Anthony ihr zu, als sie draußen standen.

Sie blinzelte in die blasse Sonne, die sich als trübe kleine Scheibe durch graue Wolkenschleier abzeichnete, und dachte kurz nach.

»Wahrscheinlich nicht«, gab sie schließlich zu – widerwillig. Vermutlich hatte Filch nur getan, was man ihm aufgetragen hatte. Selbst ein noch so übellauniger Hausmeister hatte an einem Samstagvormittag bestimmt Besseres zu tun, als vor dem Schlosstor zu stehen und Namen auf einer Liste abzuhaken. Aber es war so sinnlos! Wollte er den ganzen Tag da Wache stehen? Bei jedem, der ein- oder ausging, nach dem Namen fragen und immer wieder auf seiner Liste nachsehen? Wozu? Und überhaupt – warum nur an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende und nicht immer?

»Lasst uns gehen!«, meinte Simon, als er und Terry endlich zu ihnen stießen.

Luna steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen und folgte den anderen. Es gab wirklich Wichtigeres als das seltsame Benehmen von Filch. Ihr erstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende! Sie freute sich seit Wochen darauf, und jetzt war es endlich so weit. Wegen der ganzen Aufregung um Sirius Black hatten viele schon daran gezweifelt, dass es überhaupt stattfinden würde, aber anscheinend waren die Lehrer überzeugt, dass Black es einzig und allein auf den armen Harry abgesehen hatte. Jedenfalls fand es nun statt. Ohne Harry, der ja sowieso keine Erlaubnis hatte.

Es war eine überraschend lange Wanderung auf dem knirschenden Kiesweg, bis sie überhaupt die Tore zum Schulgelände erreichten. Luna war nicht einmal mehr kalt, obwohl sich die Sonne die ganze Zeit über nicht hinter den Wolken hervorgewagt hatte. Zu beiden Seiten der schmiedeeisern en Tore, direkt unter den Statuen der beiden geflügelten Schweine auf ihren Steinsäulen, waren zwei Auroren postiert. Sie hatten einen großen Wachtroll und Madam Hooch dabei. Die Auroren wirkten gelangweilt, der Wachtroll döste auf seine Keule gelehnt, aber Madam Hoochs wachsamer Adlerblick schien jeden Einzelnen von ihnen durchbohren zu wollen, während sie näher kamen.

Anthony grüßte sie mit einem höflichen »Guten Morgen, Madam Hooch!«, und Luna schloss sich dem Murmeln von Terry und Simon an. Als Antwort erhielten sie nur ein knappes Kopfnicken, und dann ruckte Madam Hoochs Blick auch schon weiter und nahm die nächste Schülergruppe hinter ihnen aufs Korn. Die Auroren nahmen kaum Notiz von ihnen, und der Wachtroll öffnete nicht einmal die Augen, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen.

In einer der Gruppen vor ihnen wanderten Lisa, Padma und Morag zusammen mit Parvati und Lavender nach Hogsmeade, und da Simon und Anthony ein ziemliches Tempo vorgaben, holten sie langsam auf. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, rief Morag Lunas Namen. Sie setzte sich von den Jungs ab und schlenderte zu den Mädchen.

»Und? Triffst du dich heute mit Seamus?«, fragte Morag sofort, als sie herangekommen war.

Sie war ehrlich überrascht und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein? Warum?«

»Nur so«, meinte Morag, und Lavender kicherte.

»Ach so. Ja dann …« Luna tat, als wäre sie nicht weiter interessiert und mit dem »Nur so« völlig zufrieden.

Morag verdrehte die Augen. »Spielverderberin«, sagte sie, bevor sie zu berichten begann: »Seamus hat Parvati gefragt, ob du heute auch in Hogsmeade bist.«

Luna sah zu Parvati, aber diese zuckte nur mit den Achseln und meinte: »Vielleicht wollte er nur sichergehen, dass er dir nicht zufällig über den Weg läuft?«

»Hmm«, machte Luna und drehte nachdenklich am Zauberstab hinter ihrem Ohr. Diese Möglichkeit ließ sich natürlich nicht völlig ausschließen. Wer wusste schon, was in den Köpfen von Jungs vorging? Trotzdem musste sie lächeln. Selbst das wäre süß von Seamus gewesen. In gewisser Weise.

»Hat Terry eigentlich 'ne Verabredung?«, wollte Lisa plötzlich von ihr wissen.

Luna konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. »Terry hat. Hast du ihn etwa auch gefragt?«

»Nein … nicht direkt.« Lisa starrte düster den drei Jungs hinterher, die inzwischen schon ein ganzes Stück voraus waren. »Mit wem?«

»Oh, mit niemand Besonderem«, erwiderte Luna leichthin. »Nur mit mir – und Simon und Anthony.«

Sie wartete Lisas Antwort nicht ab, sondern lief los, um die anderen wieder einzuholen. Sie erreichte die Jungs gerade, als die letzte Biegung des Wegs den Blick auf die ersten Häuser von Hogsmeade freigab.

»Also irgendwie hab' ich mir das größer vorgestellt«, sagte Terry zu ihr, als sie angekommen war. Er war einen Moment stehen geblieben, vielleicht um auf sie zu warten, während Anthony und Simon unbeirrt weitermarschierten.

Hogsmeade war vermutlich wirklich nicht sonderlich beeindruckend, wenn man es mit den Augen eines Muggelstämmigen betrachtete. Ein paar Geschäfte entlang der Hauptstraße und einige Häuser in den Seitengässchen, die davon abzweigten. Aber für Zaubererverhältnisse war es eine richtige Stadt. Normalerweise lebten Zauberer und Hexen viel verteilter, und meist ließen sie sich nicht einmal in Sichtweite voneinander nieder. Vermutlich lebte Terry noch zu sehr in der Muggelwelt, als dass er erkannt hätte, wie seltsam eine Zaubererstadt an sich schon war.

»Komm!«, sagte sie zu ihm und zog ihn weiter. »Lisa hat nach dir gefragt«, informierte sie ihn im Gehen.

Terry drehte sich um, warf einen Blick auf die nachfolgenden Mädchen und murmelte dann: »Hyänen.«

Luna musste kichern. In Terrys Kopf gab es im Moment nur Platz für eine einzige Sache: seine Animagus-Transformation. Obwohl der Trank noch lange nicht fertig war, übte er jeden Tag die einzelnen Schritte des Verwandlungsspruchs. Und er zwang auch sie regelmäßig zum Mitmachen. Einundzwanzig genau abgestimmte Zauberstabgesten, kombiniert mit einer Folge von dreiundzwanzig Spruchsilben. Es war ein Monsterspruch, und sie bezweifelte langsam, dass es die Mühe wirklich wert war. Die erste Trankdosis würde ihnen gerade einmal Zeit für zwei oder drei Versuche lassen, und in dem Buch stand, dass kaum jemand es unter zwanzig Anläufen schaffte und auch doppelt so viele nicht selten waren. Wenn man dann noch die Brauzeit für den Trank bedachte und die Sicherheitsabstände, die man einhalten musste, um Vergiftungserscheinungen zu vermeiden, dann konnte es Jahre dauern, bis sie Erfolg hatten. Sie bezweifelte ein wenig, dass Terrys Begeisterung so lange anhalten würde.

»Was hat Lisa gesagt?«, wollte Terry von ihr wissen, während sie sich beeilten, zu Simon und Anthony aufzuschließen.

»Nichts Wichtiges«, gab Luna Auskunft. »Sie wollte nur wissen, ob du 'ne Verabredung mit 'nem anderen Mädchen hast.«

Ein Schnauben war Terrys einzige Reaktion. Aber inzwischen hatten sie Simon und Anthony eingeholt und standen vor den ersten Häusern von Hogsmeade. Nachdem Simon einen schnellen Tempus-Zauber absolviert hatte, fragte er: »Und? Wo wollt ihr zuerst hin?«

»Honeydukes!«, rief Luna und klatschte in die Hände, um ihre Forderung zu unterstreichen.

Anthony musterte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. »Zum Süßigkeitenladen? Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du dreizehn geworden bist und nicht erst fünf?«

Aber Simon meinte: »Warum nicht? Bringen wir es hinter uns. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist es noch einigermaßen ruhig. Später ist in Honeydukes normalerweise die Hölle los.«

Terry enthielt sich klugerweise der Stimme, und so brachen sie auf, auch wenn Anthony etwas Ähnliches wie »Kindereien« vor sich hin murmelte. Es stellte sich jedoch bereits in einiger Entfernung von _Honeydukes_ heraus, dass Simon sich geirrt hatte. Es war nicht mehr einigermaßen ruhig, und die Hölle hatte ihre Pforten bereits geöffnet. Schon auf der Straße vor dem Geschäft belagerte eine mächtige Schülertraube einen kleinen Stand. Luna nutzte ihre Kleinheit und gelegentliches Zustechen mit dem Zauberstab, um sich durch die Massen zu kämpfen, und gleich darauf hatte sie auch schon eine kostenlose Probe von _Honeydukes Neues Karamelltoffee Mit Noch Mehr Mandeln Und Krokantsplittern_ ergattert. Es war umwerfend. Butterweich schmolz die zähe Masse im Mund und klebte zwischen den Zähnen, bevor sie allmählich die Nüsse freigab. Terry, der ihr als einziger gefolgt war, hatte einen beinahe verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, während er angestrengt daran herumkaute.

»Wirklich gut«, meinte er noch immer mit der zähen Masse kämpfend, als sie sich wieder aus der Schülertraube befreit hatten. »Kann man nichts dagegen sagen.«

In den Laden selbst hineinzukommen, war nicht ganz so einfach. Es war ein gewaltiges Schieben und Drängeln, Rippenstoßen und Schubsen, aber es gab zum Glück nicht genug Platz, um hinzufallen. Luna ließ sich mit dem allgemeinen Strom durch das Geschäft treiben. Im Vorbeigehen füllte sie sich aus einem Fass voller Bertie-Botts-Bohnen eine große Tüte ab und bediente sich auch an den Eis-Mäusen und den Pfeffer-Teufelchen großzügig. Sie nahm auch eine Handvoll Zuckerfedern mit, schließlich hatte sie genug Geburtstagsgeld in der Tasche, das dringend ausgegeben werden wollte, und außerdem hatte sie Ginny versprochen, ihr etwas aus _Honeydukes_ mitzubringen. Daher war sie schon ziemlich beladen, als sie das Schild sah: »Ausgefallene Geschmäcker«. Sie befreite sich aus dem Gedränge und steuerte zielstrebig darauf zu. Komischerweise war es relativ ruhig in dieser Ecke des Ladens. Ein paar Gryffindors standen um eine Anrichte mit großen Glasbehältern, die mit verschiedenen Lutscherarten gefüllt waren. Luna sagte »Hi!« zu ihnen, bevor sie zugriff. Blutaroma? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Lutscher mit Blutaroma schmeckten, und nahm gleich ein halbes Dutzend. Die anderen hatten so etwas bestimmt auch noch nie probiert.

»Hi, Luna«, meinte Hermione etwas verspätet, während Ron und Dean stumm blieben. »Ich dachte, ihr und die Hufflepuffs hättet heute Vormittag Unterricht?«

»Fällt aus«, erklärte Luna ihr. »Professor Lupin ist schon wieder krank.«

Die drei Gryffindors warfen sich seltsame Blicke zu, sagten aber nichts. Sie wartete eine Weile, doch das betretene Schweigen hielt an. Schließlich hatte sie genug. Sie beugte sich über die Anrichte, hinter der sie vorhin einen hellen Haarschopf hatte hervorspitzen sehen, und sagte zu dem am Boden kauernden Jungen dahinter: »Hi, Seamus! Hast du etwas verloren? Soll ich suchen helfen?«

Der Kopf, der vorsichtig hinter der Anrichte auftauchte, war so rot, dass sie sich des Verdachts nicht erwehren konnte, dass Seamus sich vor ihr hatte verstecken wollen. Was natürlich Unsinn war. Warum hätte er sich verstecken sollen? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm keinen Grund zu so etwas gegeben hatte. Andererseits war Seamus ein Junge, und Jungs waren manchmal sehr komisch.

»L-Luna? Hi …«, brabbelte Seamus und behauptete dann stotternd: »I-Ich hab' nichts verloren, ich … ich hab' mir nur die Schuhe zugebunden.«

Also hatte er sich tatsächlich versteckt. Vor ihr. Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Jungs waren _definitiv_ komisch! Sie lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. »Wie gefällt dir Honeydukes?«, fragte sie, um ein bisschen harmlose Konversation zu machen und ihm etwas Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu fangen.

Seamus öffnete den Mund, allerdings kam nichts heraus, was Luna als ein Wort aus irgendeiner ihr bekannten Sprache hätte identifizieren können, und dann klappte er ihn auch schon wieder zu. Hinter ihr erklang ein gedämpftes Keuchen, und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Dean, der sich die Hand vors Gesicht hielt und offenbar unter krampfhaften Bauchschmerzen litt. Entweder versuchte er, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken – mit mäßigem Erfolg –, oder er hatte zu viele Süßigkeiten gegessen und tatsächlich Bauchweh. Da sie sich in Honeydukes aufhielten, schien die zweite Möglichkeit nicht von vorneherein völlig ausgeschlossen. Trotzdem warf sie ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Sicher war sicher.

»Nett hier, nicht wahr? Was ist eigentlich deine Lieblingssüßigkeit?«, fragte sie Seamus so beiläufig wie nur eben möglich.

Er erstarrte, und sie rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, aber dann deutete er auf ein Fass weit hinten, am anderen Ende der Abteilung für »Ausgefallene Geschmäcker«. Ganz offensichtlich, ohne wirklich hinzusehen.

»Aha!« Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. »Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja später noch? In den Drei Besen?«, gab sie ihm zum Abschied mit auf den Weg, winkte und schlenderte davon. Sie tat so, als interessierte sie sich brennend für die Kakerlaken-Crossies, und als sie sich wieder umdrehte, waren die vier Gryffindors wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie ging zu dem Fass, auf das Seamus vorhin gezeigt hatte, und fand es bis zum Rand voll mit roten, grünen und gelben Wabbelschnecken. Die dicken, glitschigen Würmer ließen sich nur unter Mühen in eine Tüte füllen, aber sie fand, dass es die Sache wert war. Hmm, vielleicht hatte Ginny irgendetwas gegen Ron in der Hand, und sie konnten ihn dazu »ermutigen«, Seamus ein paar davon als kleines Präsent aufs Kopfkissen zu legen? Und möglicherweise mochte Seamus diese widerlichen Glitschwürmer ja wirklich? Konnte man das etwa völlig ausschließen? Wohl kaum.

Sie wusste nur eines mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit: Wenn sie vorher auch nur geahnt hätte, was für einen Spaß es machte, einen Freund zu haben, dann hätte sie sich schon im ersten Schuljahr einen ausgesucht.

* * *

Simon sah zweifelnd zu dem rissigen, alten Holzschild hoch. Mit viel Phantasie konnte man in der abblätternden Farbe die Umrisse eines blutigen Schweinskopfs auf einem möglicherweise einstmals weiß gewesenen Tuch erkennen. Ein Tempus-Zauber sagte ihm, dass er noch fast zehn Minuten hatte, und er war ernsthaft versucht, so lange hier draußen zu warten. Der Eberkopf machte schon von außen keinen besonders einladenden Eindruck, wie mochte es erst drinnen aussehen? Durch die Fenster ließ sich das leider nicht feststellen. Sie waren so staubig und verdreckt, dass selbst normales Milchglas eine klarere Sicht ins Innere erlaubt hätte.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und drückte die Klinke, die wohl der sauberste Teil der Tür war. Er wischte sich trotzdem die Hand an der Robe ab, während er sich in dem düsteren Schankraum umsah. Milchglas wäre nicht nur weniger blickdicht gewesen, es hätte wohl auch mehr Licht hereingelassen als die schmutzigen Fensterscheiben. Die Theke war verlassen. Ein seltsamer Geruch hing in der Luft. Es stank nicht direkt, es roch einfach unangenehm. Irgendwie stechend, sauer, tierisch, aber kein Geruch, den er einordnen konnte.

Erst als er ein paar Schritte in den düsteren Raum hinein getan hatte, fiel ihm auf, wie seltsam weich der Boden war. Bisher hatte sein Blick eher den geschwärzten Deckenbalken und den unzähligen alten Spinnwebennestern dort oben gegolten, aber als er nach unten sah, war da nicht der Teppich, den er zuerst dort vermutet hatte. Da war überhaupt kein richtiger Boden. Es schien eine Mischung aus gestampfter Erde und dreckigen Sägespänen zu sein, was da als Fußbodenersatz fungierte. Wenigstens passte die restliche Einrichtung – soweit man sie im herrschenden Zwielicht überhaupt erkennen konnte – zum allgemeinen Ambiente. Die Tische und Stühle wirkten, als wären sie vor Erfindung des Hobels von einem betrunkenen Schreinerlehrling aus grob behauenen Stämmen und Brettern zusammengenagelt worden. Der hintere Teil des Raumes lag in gnädigem Dunkel. Man konnte nur eine steile Stiege erahnen, die wohl nach oben führte. Rustikal und pittoresk war eine Sache, aber das hier war absurd. So ein heruntergekommener Eindruck konnte nicht durch simple Vernachlässigung und apathische Unsauberkeit entstehen, ein solcher Grad von Schäbigkeit und purem Dreck erforderte harte Arbeit, wenn man ihn aufrechterhalten wollte. Absicht. Es war die einzige Erklärung, die ihm für den Zustand dieses »Etablissements« einfallen wollte. Er war inzwischen einiges an Seltsamkeiten von der Zaubererwelt gewohnt, aber dieser Ort stellte eine neue Dimension dar. Eine äußert unhygienische Dimension.

Er fragte sich, was sich George dabei gedacht hatte. Gut, vielleicht wäre _Madam Puddifoots_ ein bisschen sehr daneben gewesen, und er selbst hätte nie vorgeschlagen, sich dort zu treffen, aber was gab es gegen die _Drei Besen_ einzuwenden? Natürlich war das Gasthaus ziemlich überlaufen, und man hätte sie zusammen gesehen, aber na und? Solange sie nicht herumknutschten und Händchen hielten, konnte man ihnen kaum ansehen, dass sie mehr als nur ganz normale Schüler waren, die sich freundschaftlich unterhielten.

Und in den _Drei Besen_ wäre es wenigstens warm gewesen. Die anderen saßen inzwischen bestimmt bei einem Butterbier an einem gemütlichen, sauberen Tisch, während er in einer leeren Schankstube stand, deren einziger Vorteil gegenüber draußen war, dass die versifften Holzpaneele an den Wänden den Wind abhielten.

Simon stand noch immer unschlüssig herum und erwog ernsthaft, wieder hinauszugehen und auf der Straße auf George zu warten, als knarzende Geräusche von der Stiege her erklangen. Dünne, nur von Pantoffeln bedeckte Füße kamen vor o-beinigen Knien in Sicht, gefolgt von einer Schürze, die ihre Farbe unter einer Schicht von Schmutzflecken vollständig verbarg, und dünnen, behaarten, altersfleckigen Armen. Das dazugehörige Gesicht ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

»Guten Tag«, grüßte Simon hastig, und der alte Mann hielt auf der Stiege inne.

Mit mürrischer Miene blinzelte er durch dicke Brillengläser in die Gaststube, und Simon hatte ausreichend Zeit, die bemerkenswerte Erscheinung in aller Ruhe auf sich wirken zu lassen. Es mochte auch daran liegen, dass der hintere Teil des Raumes kaum Licht abbekam, aber selbst im strahlendsten Sonnenschein hätte das faltige Gesicht des Mannes wohl einen ausgezehrten und hohlwangigen Eindruck gemacht. Seine Nase war schmal und lang, die Augen blitzten stechend unter dichten, weiß-grauen Augenbrauen hervor. Schütteres, aber langes Haar reichte ihm in fettig glänzenden, gelblich-grauen Strähnen bis über die Schultern. Der Bart war … wäre vielleicht ebenso gelblich-weiß gewesen, wenn man ihn gründlich gewaschen hätte. Zumindest stand zu vermuten, dass er weiß nachgewachsen wäre, wenn man ihn abrasiert hätte. Die ganze Gestalt machte einen uralten, knochigen, aber nicht unbedingt gebrechlichen Eindruck.

Der Alte knurrte etwas Unverständliches und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er kletterte die letzten Stiegenstufen herab, ignorierte Simon und verschwand hinter dem Tresen. Dort griff er nach einem Krug, betätigte den Zapfhahn, hielt den Krug schräg darunter und ließ ihn langsam volllaufen. Dann hob er ihn an die Lippen und trank. Zwei gar nicht so dünne Fäden Bier liefen ihm aus den Mundwinkeln in den Bart und schließlich auf seine Schürze. Als er den Krug wieder absetzte, schien dieser leer, doch vermutlich war die Hälfte ohnehin Schaum gewesen, wenn man nach der Menge gehen wollte, die nun als weißer Rand den vergilbten Bart des Alten zierte.

Mit einem Knall landete der ohnehin von Sprüngen durchzogene Krug wieder auf dem Tresen. »Was willst du?«, fuhr der seltsame Greis Simon an, während er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte.

Simon beschloss, sich von diesem Schauspiel nicht ins Bockshorn jagen zu lassen. »Was gibt's denn?«, fragte er mit bewusst gelangweilter Stimme, beging jedoch den Fehler, sich lässig gegen den Tresen zu lehnen. Es klebte, und er ging hastig wieder auf Abstand.

»Bier, Schnaps …« Ein gemeines Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Alten, das mehr Lücken als Zähne erkennen ließ, und seine stechend blauen Äuglein blitzten hinter den Gläsern seiner Brille. »… und Wasser.«

Simon war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in diesem Laden kein Wasser trinken wollte. Alkoholhaltige Getränke würden wenigstens einen Großteil der Bakterien und Keime abtöten, aber Wasser war unter diesen hygienischen Umständen ein gewagtes Spiel. Natürlich war der ganze Schmutz und Dreck vermutlich nur Staffage, aber die Klebrigkeit des Tresens war beunruhigend real gewesen.

»Dann nehm' ich 'n Bier«, erklärte er tapfer.

»Wie der Herr wünschen!«, kam die hämisch klingende Antwort. Und dann wanderte der Krug, aus dem gerade noch der Alte getrunken hatte, in ein Becken mit Spülwasser. Oder jedenfalls in irgendeine bräunlich-trübe Flüssigkeit. Simon war zu entsetzt, um genauer darüber nachzudenken. Und er wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Ohne dass der Krug auch nur in die Nähe von halbwegs klarem Wasser gekommen wäre – von Spülmittel ganz zu schweigen –, wurde er unter den Zapfhahn gehalten und erneut gefüllt.

Hätte der Alte noch mehr Zähne gehabt oder wären die paar Zähne, die er noch hatte, weiß gewesen, Simon wäre vom Strahlen des Lächelns wahrscheinlich geblendet worden, mit dem der Alte ihm den Krug über den Tresen hinschob. Und dann wünschte dieser greise Wirt der untersten Höllenschenke ihm mit scheinheiliger Freundlichkeit: »Wohl bekommt's!«

Simon biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich zu einem ironischen »Danke!«, nahm den Krug und ging mit dem Rest seiner Würde zu einem Ecktisch, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Sicherheitshalber sprach er einen Reinigungszauber auf den Tisch und den Stuhl, bevor er sich setzte. Der Spruch hatte zwar keinen sichtbaren Effekt auf die dunkelfleckigen Holzflächen, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem wohler so. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, mit welcher Hand der Wirt den Henkel des Krugs gehalten hatte, und drehte ihn dann so, dass er wenigstens nicht von derselben Seite trinken würde. Nach kurzem Zögern sog er dann vorsichtig an der Schaumkrone. Er hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt. Das Zeug im Krug war nicht so süß wie Butterbier, aber auch nicht so herb wie normales Bier. Wobei seine Erfahrungen mit normalem Bier sehr beschränkt waren. Er hatte nur einmal ein Glas im Dorfpub getrunken, als er, seine Mum und ihr damaliger Freund dort essen gewesen waren. Es war so bitter gewesen, dass er es nach der Hälfte hatte stehenlassen. Dagegen war diese Brühe beinahe trinkbar – wenn man die besonderen Umstände außer Acht ließ, was ihm nicht leichtfiel.

Als sich die Tür zur Straße öffnete, war er richtig erleichtert, aber es war nicht George. Was da zur Tür hereinkam, war eher das Gegenteil von George. Grunzend und stampfend betrat ein praktisch nackter Fleischberg die »Gaststube«. Es war nur mit einem windigen Lendenschurz und quer über Bauch und Rücken verlaufenden Ledergurten bekleidet. Das Ding sah aus wie eine Mischung zwischen einem Sumo-Ringer und einem aufrechtgehenden Schwein. Haarlose, schwabbelnde Fleischmassen wackelten zum Tresen. Ein Oger in Hogsmeade? Über Oger wusste Simon nicht viel, und er erkannte das Wesen nur von einer Zeichnung aus einem Buch, in dem auch nur gestanden hatte, dass Oger sehr zurückgezogen lebten und im Allgemeinen jeden Kontakt mit Menschen und Zauberern mieden. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob dieses Exemplar ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen war. Einerseits hatte der Lendenschurz eine deutliche Ausbuchtung, andererseits waren da Hängebrüste, vier an der Zahl, die nicht sehr männlich wirkten. Oder waren Oger vielleicht sogar Zwitter?

»'immä?«, grunzte das Wesen den Wirt an. Es sollte wohl »Zimmer« heißen, war aber kaum als menschlicher Laut zu erkennen. Doch die seltsame Aussprache mochte auch auf die zwei großen Hauer zurückzuführen sein, die ihm aus der Schnauze ragten.

Der Wirt grummelte nur, kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und bedeutete dem Oger, ihm zu folgen. Dann stakste er die steile Stiege hoch, die sich kurz darauf gefährliche durchbog und protestierend aufächzte, als der wandelnde Fleischberg hinter ihm die Stufen erklomm.

Kaum war das gequälte Knarzen der Holzstiegen verklungen, öffnete sich die Eingangstür erneut. Diesmal war es endlich George. Simon wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und ihm um den Hals gefallen, so erleichtert war er. Aber er beschränkte sich darauf, das Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte, nicht zu unterdrücken.

»Hi«, grüßte George und kam an den Tisch. »Wartest du schon lange?«

»Nicht der Rede wert«, log Simon unbekümmert.

George setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber und warf einen Blick in den Krug. »Bier?«

Bevor Simon ihn warnen konnte, hatte George auch schon einen tiefen Zug genommen. Von der definitiv _falschen_ Seite.

»Aberforth hat das beste Bier weit und breit«, meinte George, nachdem er einen großen Schluck getan hatte. Simon verzog das Gesicht und beschloss, die Vergangenheit des Krugs nicht zu erwähnen.

»Angeblich mischt er Ziegenpisse rein«, behauptete George grinsend. »Gibt seinem Gebräu die besondere Note.«

»Pass bloß auf, Jüngelchen!«, erklang es von der Treppe her. Der Alte stand wieder am Fuß der Stiegen, und diesmal hatte kein Geräusch sein Erscheinen angekündigt. Oder Simon hatte es einfach überhört.

Der Wirt kam zu ihnen, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte und funkelte George an. »Wer solche Gerüchte verbreitet, muss damit rechnen, dass noch ganz andere Leute in sein Bier pissen, nicht nur die Ziegen. Was willst du?«

»Bring mir 'nen Krug deiner besten Ziegenpiss– äh, deines unvergleichlich köstlichen Bieres natürlich, werter Wirt und Patron dieser edlen Schankstube!«

»Übertreib's nicht, Bürschchen!«, warnte der Alte ihn, wandte sich aber ab und ging wieder zum Tresen.

Simon beugte sich zu George hinüber. »Bist du sicher, dass das klug war? Ich will ja nichts behaupten, aber wenn es jemanden gibt, der seinen Gästen wirklich ins Bier pisst, dann …« Er deutete mit dem Daumen zur Theke.

George lachte nur und winkte ab. »Aberforth ist schon in Ordnung. Wirklich, er macht nur Spaß. Und er kann seinen Mund halten. Fred und ich waren schon ein paarmal hier. Wenn wir was zu besprechen hatten, was nicht jeder mitkriegen musste. Die Drei Besen sind für _Privatgespräche_ zu voll.«

Simon nahm an, dass die Diskretion des Wirtes wohl auch darauf zurückzuführen war, dass niemand es lange aushielt, dem Hauch seines Atems ausgesetzt zu sein. Aber es konnte ihm eigentlich egal sein. Hauptsache, George hielt ihn für verschwiegen. Er ließ seine Finger über Georges Hand wandern, nahm sie dann und hob den Handrücken an seine Lippen.

»Muss das sein?«, sagte George und zog seine Hand wieder weg.

»Du hast gesagt, er kann den Mund halten.«

»Trotzdem. Wenn jemand reinkommt?«

Simon drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl und blickte sich demonstrativ in der ansonsten menschenleeren Gaststube um. »Hier rein?«

»Auch wieder wahr«, gab George zu. »Aber lass mich erst mein Bier holen. Dann kannst du mich befummeln, soviel du willst.

»Wer's glaubt«, murrte Simon vor sich hin, aber da war George schon weg. Erstaunlicherweise war er jedoch bereits Sekunden später tatsächlich wieder da und zog sogar seinen Stuhl näher heran, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Krug und grinste Simon herausfordernd an. »Was ist jetzt mit fummeln?«

Simon glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Und seinen Augen noch weniger, als sich George zu ihm herüberlehnte und ihn plötzlich küsste. Es war ein wenig unbequem, weil die Tischkante zwischen ihnen war, aber er wollte sich keineswegs beschweren. Wenn George schon einmal in der richtigen Stimmung war, würde er es einfach genießen. Kam selten genug vor.

Als sich ein glitschiges, kaltes Etwas in sein Ohr bohrte, hätte er aufgeschrien, wenn sein Mund in diesem Moment frei gewesen wäre. So musste er sich auf ein würdeloses Quieken beschränken. Lachend ließ George von ihm ab und zog den Finger wieder aus Simons Ohr.

»Igitt!« Simon versuchte, sich das Ohr mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe abzuwischen. »Du Arsch! Was war das?«

»Nur Bier«, meinte George noch immer lachend. Er steckte demonstrativ den Zeigefinger in seinen Krug, und ehe Simon reagieren konnte, bohrte sich der nächste nasse Finger in sein anderes Ohr.

»Lass das!« Irritiert schlug Simon nach der Hand an seinem Ohr, aber George war zu schnell. Und er kugelte sich vor Lachen, während Simon versuchte, irgendwie den steifen Stoff der Schulrobenärmel in seine Gehörgänge zu schieben und diese wieder einigermaßen trocken zu bekommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend werden oder sich ganz seiner Verdutztheit hingeben sollte. Es war, als würde er einem Fremden gegenübersitzen. Nun, in _gewisser_ Weise stellte das eine eindeutige Verbesserung dar. In der Schule war George immer sehr nervös und verkrampft, wenn sie sich auch nur für zwei Minuten allein irgendwo trafen. Im Augenblick benahm er sich zwar vollkommen kindisch, aber er war auch entspannter und lockerer als jemals in den Korridoren des Schlosses. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu locker.

»Habt ihr Sprouts geheimen Kräutervorrat geplündert?«, fragte er nur halb im Scherz. George und Fred war so etwas durchaus zuzutrauen.

»Haben wir noch nicht gefunden«, beschied in George mit überlegenem Grinsen. »Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.« Dann lehnte er sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zurück und streckte die Beine unter dem Tisch aus.

Als sich gleich darauf etwas an der Innenseite von Simons Bein auf und ab bewegte, wusste er nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Wenn er nicht völlig sicher gewesen wäre, dass das George war … aber auch wenn Nasse-Finger-ins-Ohr-Stecken besser zu Fred gepasst hätte, Fred hätte ihn bestimmt niemals geküsst, nur um ihm einen Streich zu spielen. Oder? Aber das war Schwachsinn. Das war eindeutig George, der da auf dem Stuhl saß und mit seinen Füßen … mit Füßen, die in Schuhen steckten, die den »Boden« dieser Absteige berührt hatten! Wer mochte wissen, wie oft die Sägespäneschicht auf dem Boden schon von Erbrochenem und Schlimmerem durchtränkt worden war! Er schloss die Augen, aber nicht einmal diese Vorstellung konnte verhindern, dass er eine Erektion bekam.

»Vielsafttrank!« Er öffnete die Augen und starrte in Georges dauergrinsendes Gesicht. »Wer bist du, und was hast du mit George gemacht?«

Das Lächeln gefror. »Hat ja lang genug gedauert, Grey!«, meinte sein Gegenüber mit völlig veränderter Stimme. »Wir sind wohl doch nicht so schlau, wie wir immer meinen, oder, du Schleicher?«

Simon war für eine beschämend lange Sekunde tatsächlich unsicher, doch dann schaffte es George nicht länger, ernst zu bleiben, und schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

»Sehr witzig«, meinte Simon trocken. »Aber hätten Sie vielleicht fünf Minuten Zeit? Wo Sie schon einmal diesen Körper angenommen haben, könnten wir uns ein Zimmer hier nehmen und Sie könnten mich einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen lassen. Ohne diese hinderlichen Roben.«

Georges Lachen verstummte schnell. »Dämlicher Spruch! Würdest du das tatsächlich mit jemandem machen, der Vielsafttrank getrunken hat?«

»Vielleicht?«, gab Simon schwammig Auskunft. Jetzt war es an ihm, zu grinsen. »Wie oft hat man schon so eine Gelegenheit? Und wenn das Original nicht verfügbar ist, muss man sich eben mit einer Kopie begnügen. In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen.«

Wahrscheinlich hätte er den Tritt kommen sehen müssen, aber er beschloss, den blauen Fleck einfach als Liebesbeweis zu werten und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen begann er nun seinerseits, mit dem Fuß an Georges Bein entlangzufahren.

Er beugte sich über den Tisch und fragte leise: »Was ist jetzt mit Weihnachten? Hast du dir's überlegt?«

»Das ist nicht so einfach«, druckste George herum – erwartungsgemäß. »Wir können nicht schon wieder in Hogwarts bleiben. Wir waren schon die letzen zwei Weihnachten nicht zu Hause. Unsere Mum …«

Simon verdrehte die Augen. Georges Mum tauchte inzwischen fast so oft als Entschuldigung auf wie die magische Karte. Allmählich beschlich ihn das seltsame Gefühl, dass Georges Mum das eigentliche Problem darstellte. George schien sogar weniger Angst vor dem Erwischtwerden an sich zu haben als davor, dass in der Folge auch seine Mum erfahren könnte, dass ihr Sohn schwul war.

»Und was ist mit 'nem Besuch?«, unterbrach er Georges Litanei. »Nach Weihnachten? Will deine Mum dich auch an Silvester unbedingt im Haus haben?«

»Wie soll ich ihr erklären, dass ich jemanden mitten in den Weihnachtsferien besuchen will? Allein? Ohne Fred?«

»Ich vermute, die Wahrheit ist keine Option?«, fragte er ohne viel Hoffnung.

»Was? Nein! Das … das geht einfach nicht! Dad wär' nicht das Problem, aber Mum … Nein!« George klang nicht so, als würde er über diesen Punkt diskutieren wollen.

»Nachhilfe?«, schlug Simon vor. »Im Sommer sind OWLs. Es könnte doch sein, dass du in irgendwas nicht so gut bist wie Fred?«

»Nachhilfe? Von 'nem Drittklässler? Jaja, ich weiß, alle Ravenclaws sind Genies, und du bist sowieso das größte Genie aller Zeiten, aber das glaubt keiner!«

Simon fand, dass es etwas weniger Sarkasmus auch getan hätte, konnte aber nicht umhin, die innere Logik von Georges Gegenargument anzuerkennen.

»Komm schon«, meinte George und stieß mit seinem Krug aufmunternd gegen Simons Bier. »Kein Grund, den Beleidigten zu spielen.« Simon griff mürrisch nach seinem Krug und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck.

»Bis Weihnachten ist es doch sowieso noch ewig hin«, erklärte George schließlich. »Vielleicht fällt mir bis dahin noch was ein.«

Und dann machte sich Simons fortgesetztes Schweigen endlich bezahlt. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber George stand tatsächlich auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß – für seine Größe war er überraschend schwer – und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: »Und vielleicht – aber nur vielleicht – hab' ich ja auch 'ne kleine Geburtstagsüberraschung für dich.«

»Was?« Simon versuchte, weniger interessiert zu klingen, als er tatsächlich war. Im Moment war er aber ohnehin ziemlich abgelenkt. Georges Hintern presste sich mit einigem Gewicht durch die Roben an seine Weichteile – auf eine keineswegs unangenehme Weise. Er fragte sich, ob George es durch die Roben hindurch spüren konnte. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er fühlte selbst, dass seine Wangen glühten, und wenn es so weiterging, dann würde das hier in Kürze das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass er Sex gehabt hatte. Oder wenigstens so etwas Ähnliches wie Sex.

»Wird nicht verraten.« George grinste ihn verschmitzt an und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. »Die paar Tage wirst du schon noch aushalten.«

Simon schlang die Arme um George und drückte ihn an sich. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, George einfach nur umarmen zu können. Er riskierte einen Blick zum Wirt. »Und die Idee mit dem Zimmer …?«

George starrt ihn aus großen Augen an. »Du spinnst wirklich! Außerdem hab' ich gar nicht so viel Zeit!«

Simon murmelte: »Die fünf Minuten …«, aber George redete einfach weiter. »Wir haben massenweise Bestellungen, und Fred war sowieso nicht begeistert, dass ich mich abgeseilt hab'.«

Simon stöhnte in einer Mischung aus Frustration und Erregung auf. »Ihr macht schon wieder euren Bestellservice?«

George zog einen imaginären Hut. »Weasley GmbH & Co. KG! Stets zu Diensten! Irgendwie müssen wir uns schließlich finanzieren, oder? Und eigentlich wird's höchste Zeit, dass ich mich wieder bei meinem Kompagnon blicken lasse, sonst macht mir Fred Feuer unterm Arsch.«

Mit diesen Worten befreite sich George gemeinerweise aus seinen Armen und rutschte wieder auf seinen eigenen Stuhl. »Und ich sollte mich lieber mit Austrinken beeilen.«

Es war ein reichlich kurzes Vergnügen gewesen, fand Simon. Viel zu kurz. Zwei oder drei Minuten länger dieser anderen Art »Feuer unter dem Arsch«, und er hätte sich die dringend nötige Handarbeit sparen können.

»Und wann treffen wir uns wieder?«, fragte er, und gab sich keine Mühe, seine Frustration zu verbergen.

»Weiß nicht«, meinte George lahm und blickte erst einmal in seinen Bierkrug und nahm dann einen langen Schluck. »Fred und ich müssen noch was für Halloween vorbereiten, und dann ist nächsten Monat das Spiel gegen Slytherin, und wenn's nach Olly geht, werden wir in jeder freien Minute trainieren … Spätestens an deinem Geburtstag oder so?«

»Hm«, machte Simon nicht allzu unglücklich. Eigentlich war das sogar früher, als er erwartet hatte.

»Ich schick dir 'ne Nachricht«, meinte George. »Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los.«

Er stand auf, nahm sich jedoch die Zeit für einen langen Abschiedskuss. Simon war weniger begeistert, als erneut ein feuchter Finger in seinem Ohr landete.

»Das wird alt!«, beschwerte er sich, aber George lachte nur, ging zu dem Alten an den Tresen, warf diesem ein paar klimpernde Münzen hin. Erst in der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und rief: »Bis dann!«, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Simon starrte trübsinnig in seinen halbleeren Bierkrug. Eigentlich war es idiotisch. Bier schmeckte ihm nicht einmal besonders, aber das war doch so eine Situation, in der man üblicherweise Alkohol konsumierte, oder? Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?

»Noch 'n Bier!«, rief er dem Alten hinter dem Tresen zu. Wie hatte George ihn genannt? Aberforth? Was sollte das wieder für ein Name sein?

Ein Bier zum Wiederrunterkommen und dann zurück ins Schloss, sagte er sich, während er seinen Krug in einem Zug leerte. Es schüttelte ihn, aber das kalte Gebräu wärmte ihn irgendwie auch. Vermutlich lag der Alkoholgehalt doch erheblich über dem von Butterbier. Er seufzte in seinen leeren Krug. Sobald er wieder in Hogwarts war, würde er dem nächstgelegenen Ort der Abgeschiedenheit einen schnellen Besuch abstatten. Er hatte jetzt nur noch eine dringende Verabredung für heute. Ein bisschen Sex mit einem guten, alten Freund – seiner Hand.

* * *

Fred nahm eine vorsichtige Nase von dem Dampf, der aus dem brodelnden Kessel stieg. Er war ja eine Menge gewohnt, aber das Zeug roch noch ekelhafter, als es aussah.

Er sah zu, wie sein Bruder zwei Phiolen abfüllte. »Und du bist sicher, dass wir nicht für ein paar Monate im Krankenflügel landen?«, fragte er nur halb im Spaß.

»Ja«, erwiderte George und drückte ihm eines der Trankfläschchen in die Hand. »Länger als achtzehn Stunden kann es nicht dauern. Aber wir müssen rausfinden, wie lang der Trank genau wirkt, bevor wir weitermachen können.«

»Und dazu müssen wir's testen, und was wäre ein besserer Zeitpunkt als Halloween …«, wiederholte Fred das alte Argument, doch er rümpfte angewidert die Nase, als er sich die klumpige Brühe in der Phiole genauer betrachtete. Der Trank hatte die Konsistenz von Erbrochenem, sah auch so aus und roch dazu noch säuerlich. Das würde kein reines Vergnügen werden.

George nahm mit spitzen Fingern ein einzelnes Haar aus einem gefalteten Pergamentumschlag und reichte es ihm. Er ließ es in die Brühe fallen, wo es sich sofort auflöste. George hatte inzwischen das Gleiche mit einem zweiten Haar und seinem eigenen Trank gemacht und hielt nun seine Phiole gegen das Licht. Reine Angabe, vermutete Fred. Er konnte an seinem Trank keine Veränderung sehen, und Licht würde dieses eklige Zeug sowieso nicht durchlassen.

»Sieht gut aus«, behauptete George jedoch. Was eine glatte Lüge war. Dieser Trank sah alles andere als gut aus. »Auf drei?«

Fred atmete tief durch und bestätigte: »Auf drei!« Während sein Bruder zählte, hielt er sich die Nase zu, und bei drei stürzte er todesmutig den Inhalt der Phiole hinunter. Es schmeckte, wie es aussah und roch. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu rülpsen, aber er unterdrückte es. Wenn er jetzt rülpste, würde er das Zeug bestimmt nicht unten behalten können, und es würde ihn schwallartig auf dem umgekehrten Weg verlassen.

Es knirschte und knallte in seinen Ohren, als würde jemand in ihnen mit den Fingern knacken, und er fühlte, wie sich sein Kiefer zu verschieben begann. Er sah zu George und beobachtete wie in einem Spiegel, was auch mit seinem eigenen Gesicht geschah. Der Mund und die Nase seines Zwillingsbruders schoben sich vor und zusammen, während die sich Zähne verlängerten und zu einem beeindruckenden Raubtiergebiss formten; die Ohren wurden länger und eckig, beinahe spitzig. Gleichzeitig sprossen ihm Haare. Ein dichter, schwarzer Flaum. Und das überall. Die Augenbrauen wurden richtig buschig und trafen sich beinahe in der Stirnmitte – und dann starrte ihn George plötzlich aus braunen statt blauen Augen an. Im selben Moment schien das Licht im Labor heller zu werden, und die Farben _verschoben_ sich und wurden blasser. Er blinzelte und beobachtete dann fasziniert, wie George größer wurde. Gleichzeitig schien sich auch seine eigene Wirbelsäule zu strecken und seine Schultern näher zusammenzurücken. Zum Glück hörte das plötzliche Wachstum auch schnell wieder auf. Trotzdem waren seine Roben mit einem Mal unbequem eng geworden.

Die Hände veränderten sich zuletzt. Sie waren bereits von einem dichten schwarzen Flaum bedeckt, als sie … zu schrumpfen begannen. Fred sah beunruhigt zu, wie seine Finger kürzer wurden und sich die Nägel in etwas Krallenartiges verwandelten. Er bewegte sie vorsichtig, aber sie fühlten sich nicht anders an als vorher. Ein bisschen stummeliger, und es würde wohl nicht einfach sein, mit den kurzen Krallenfingern und dem unbeweglichen Daumen etwas zu greifen, aber zur Not würde es schon irgendwie gehen.

Er wartete noch, aber die Verwandlung schien abgeschlossen. Er benutzte George als Spiegel, um sich ein genaues Bild von seiner eigenen Erscheinung zu machen. Am irritierendsten waren wohl die hundeartige Schnauze und die schwarze Wolle im ganzen Gesicht.

»Du siehst aus wie ein Wolfswer«, sagte er, aber die eigene Stimme klang in seinen Ohren falsch und ungewohnt.

»Es gibt keine Wolfswere«, erwiderte sein Bruder, und auch seine Stimme war eigenartig hoch.

Unbehaglich bewegte Fred die Schultern hin und her. »Aber wenn es welche gäbe, würden sie so aussehen.« Der Flaum juckte an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen unter seiner Robe.

George starrte nur, und dann fletschte er die Zähne. Es war fast unheimlich, auch wenn Fred wusste, dass es nur ein Grinsen war.

»Es hat geklappt!«, rief George mit bösartig strahlender Wolfsmiene. »Es hat wirklich geklappt, Bruderherz! Der erste Schritt auf dem Weg der Weasley-Zwillinge zu unsterblichen Ruhm und unermesslichem Reichtum! Wir sind so was von genial! Nicht mal Snape hätte das so schnell und perfekt hinbekommen!«

»Na ja, wir haben fast ein Jahr gebraucht, und perfekt ist auch was anderes«, gab Fred zu bedenken. »Mit den Augen ist irgendwas passiert, aber riechen oder hören kann ich nicht besser.« Er schnüffelte ein paarmal. »Vielleicht zu viel Re'em-Blut?«

»Möglich«, meinte George. »Aber es ging doch sowieso nur ums Aussehen. Die Nasensache ist wahrscheinlich wirklich 'ne Nebenwirkung, aber mit den Ohren kann das Re'em-Blut eigentlich nichts zu tun haben. Aber Fang ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Wahrscheinlich hört er einfach nicht mehr so –«

Sein Bruder verstummte und betaste plötzlich sein Hinterteil. »Äh, Fred?«

Fred hörte sich selbst entsetzt aufknurren. »Nein!« Aber er merkte es jetzt selbst. Und er war nicht begeistert, als seine Hände ein knubbeliges Etwas unter seinen Roben fühlten. »Nein!«, widersprach er ein zweites Mal und schickte einige äußerst unflätige Flüche zu Merlin und den Göttern, aber das kurze Stückchen Wirbelsäulenfortsatz ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und blieb, wo es war! Es war kein richtiger Schwanz im eigentlichen Sinn, aber auf jeden Fall hing nun ein zuckendes Stummelchen, dessen Bewegungen er nicht kontrollieren konnte, zwischen seinen Pobacken.

Seltsamerweise schien George die Sache auch noch komisch zu finden. Jedenfalls gab er Laute von sich, die verdächtig nach einem gebellten Lachen klangen.

»Das ist nicht witzig!«, wies Fred ihn zurecht. »Das ist alles, aber nicht witzig!«

»Sieht doch keiner«, behauptete George. »Und so nahe kommt dir Angelina heute bestimmt nicht, dass sie was merkt.«

Da hatte sein Bruder nicht unrecht. Angelina würde wohl kaum darauf aus sein, eine Hundeschnauze zu küssen, auch wenn diese zu ihrem Freund gehörte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und tat so, als würde es ihn nicht weiter kümmern. »Dein Schleicher wird dir wohl auch nicht gerade das Fell kraulen, oder?«

»Simon«, korrigierte ihn sein Bruder und murmelte dann etwas, das sich nach »Darauf würd' ich nicht wetten« anhörte, aber er stand schon an der Tür, und Fred wollte nicht nachfragen. Je weniger er wusste, was George und der Schleicher miteinander trieben, umso besser.

»Auf zum Fest!«, sagte George, und Fred blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Nicht ohne Probleme. Seine Füße waren scheinbar auch geschrumpft, auf jeden Fall fühlten sich seine Schuhe zwei Nummern zu groß an, und er hatte bei den ersten Schritten leichte Schwierigkeiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Der siebte Stock war verlassen. Wahrscheinlich waren alle bereits in der Großen Halle und mit dem Festessen beschäftigt. Umso besser für ihren großen Auftritt. Auch auf dem Weg nach unten begegneten sie niemandem. Das Treppensteigen mit diesen seltsamen Füßen war ungewohnt, und er musste sich am Geländer festhalten. Aber George ging es nicht anders.

Als sie es glücklich und ohne Unfälle bis ins Erdgeschoss geschafft hatten, verschnauften sie einen Moment vor den Toren der Großen Halle, bevor sie gemeinsam hindurchtraten. Die Halloween-Dekoration war so einfallslos wie immer. Am beeindruckendsten war der stürmische Nachthimmel, an dem Blitze zuckten, als wäre sie extra zu Halloween bestellt worden. Ansonsten flatterten die üblichen falschen Fledermäuse durch die Halle, und große, lebendige Luftschlangen zogen ihre orangeroten Bahnen an der Decke. Hunderte ausgehöhlte und von Kerzen erleuchtete Kürbisse standen auf den Tischen und überall. Das Festessen war bereits in vollem Gange.

Das Kreischen und Schreien an den Erstklässlertischen war Musik in Freds Ohren. Allerdings war das eine Mädchen, das »Werwölfe!« schrie und sich unter dem Tisch der Ravenclaws versteckte, vermutlich muggelstämmig oder hatte einfach keine Ahnung. Sie hatten nun wirklich keine Ähnlichkeit mit Werwölfen.

An Georges Seite stolzierte er in die Halle und zum Gryffindortisch – und er lächelte dabei, damit auch jeder seine Reißzähne bewundern konnte. Sie wurden mit großem Hallo empfangen, und selbst Kenneth, der dieses Jahr als etwas entfernt Vampirähnliches ging, meinte, dass das wirklich eine beeindruckend hässliche Verkleidung wäre. Collum nannte es einen Geniestreich und wärmte mit diesem höchst angemessenen Kompliment Freds Herz. Die Mädchen waren etwas zurückhaltender, aber zumindest Alicia und Katie lachten sich kaputt. Angelina schüttelte den Kopf, aber sie lächelte dabei. George und er setzten sich zu Lee und Angelina.

Lee grinste sie an. »Was wollt ihr eigentlich darstellen?«

Fred sah seinem Bruder in die Augen, und wie aus einem Mund antworteten sie: »Wolfswere!«

»Das sieht man doch! Also wirklich, Lee!«, fügte George noch hinzu.

Lee runzelte die Stirn. »Wolfswere? Es gibt keine Wolfswere.«

Fred tauschte einen weiteren schnellen Blick mit George, und im Chor verkündeten sie: »Aber wenn es welche gäbe, würden sie so aussehen!«

Als sie in bellendes Gelächter ausbrachen, verstanden die anderen wahrscheinlich nicht, was daran so komisch war, aber das war auch egal. Fred legte einen Arm um Angelina, die noch immer ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte,

»Ich hoffe für dich, dass da irgendwo unter diesem Pelz Fred steckt!«, warnte sie ihn. »Sonst trete ich dir einen dieser Kürbisse samt Kerzen dahin, wo die Sonne nicht scheint!«

»Das ist mein Engelchen!« Er war richtig stolz auf Angelina, aber als er seine Schnauze gegen ihre Wange drückte, fing er sich einen Nasenstüber ein.

»Lass das!«, wies ihn Angelina zurecht. »Solange du so aussiehst, bleibst du mir aus dem Gesicht, egal wer du bist!«

Mit Tränen in den Augen versicherte er Angelina, dass er diese Warnung beherzigen würde. Auch wenn es nur ein leichter Klaps gewesen war, es hatte so wehgetan, als hätte sie ihm gerade ein ganzes Büschel Nasenhaare ausgerissen. Das war die Sache nicht wert. Wenigstens schien sie keine Einwände gegen seinen Arm zu haben. Damit musste er sich im Moment wohl zufriedengeben.

Fred sah sich in der Großen Halle um und stellte fest, dass immer noch viel Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren. Selbst der Lehrertisch schien beeindruckt. Snape starrte mit düsterer Miene auf sie herunter. Vermutlich wäre er noch angepisster gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie einen neuen Zaubertrank erfunden und auch benutzt hatten. Fred meinte, dass sogar Dumbledore ihnen interessiert über die Brillengläser hinweg zublinzelte. McGonagall schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, und Fred sah schnell wieder weg. Er und George hatten zwar gegen keine ausdrückliche Schulregel verstoßen, aber ihre Hauslehrerin ließ sich von derartigen Einwänden nicht immer überzeugen.

Dem fragenden Blick Greys wich er nicht nur nicht aus, er erlaubte sich auch, sich unauffällig mit dem Mittelfinger an der Stirn zu kratzen. Die Botschaft kam wohl an, denn die Miene des Schleichers wurde wieder ausdruckslos und öde wie immer.

Befriedigt wandte er sich dem Festmahl zu. Allerdings war die Sache mit mehr Schwierigkeiten verbunden, als er gehofft hatte. Zwar schaffte er es, sich mit Gabel und Löffel irgendwie den Teller vollzuladen, aber mit seinem nahezu nutzlos gewordenen Daumen war es unmöglich, das Messer vernünftig zu greifen und damit auch zu schneiden.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Angelina, und sie hatte für seinen Geschmack viel zu viel Spaß dabei, ihm das Fleisch auf dem Teller kleinzuschneiden. Auch George musste sich von Lee helfen lassen, doch dieser ging die Aufgabe weniger huldvoll an als Angelina und machte reichlich Witze über »Klein George«, der anscheinend noch nicht gelernt hätte, mit Messer und Gabel zu essen.

Auch trotz des kleingeschnittenen Bratens war das eigentliche Essen nicht einfach. An richtiges Kauen war mit diesen Zähnen nicht zu denken. Es war kompliziert genug, sich mit dem Löffel in der Faust eine Portion ins Maul zu schieben, ohne dass die Hälfte schon auf dem Weg dahin herunterfiel. Sie dann auch in diesem ungewohnten Mund auf der großen Zunge zu behalten und schnell herunterzuwürgen, ohne dass ihm wieder etwas seitlich herausfiel, erforderte ein paar Anläufe. Aber irgendwann hatte er schließlich den Dreh heraus, und danach leerte sich sein Teller bemerkenswert schnell.

Angelina war gerade dabei, ihm eine zweite Portion zu schneiden, als der Kopf des Fast Kopflosen Nicks aus der Tischmitte auftauchte. Auch andere Geister kamen aus den Wänden und durch die anderen Tische geschwebt und versammelten sich in der Mitte der Großen Halle. Fred aß unbeeindruckt weiter, während die Geister einen komplizierten Formationsflug aufführten. Es war fertig, als auch sie fertig waren, und stimmte in den Applaus mit ein. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie sich Mühe gegeben und heimlich geübt. Der Fast Kopflose Nick kam danach an den Gryffindortisch und unterhielt die jüngeren Jahrgänge mit seiner üblichen Wiederaufführung seiner misslungenen Köpfung.

Doch Fred schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, denn er sah einen Auror durch die Tore der Großen Halle kommen und an der Seite zum Lehrertisch hasten. Er stieß George an und deutete mit einem Nicken in die Richtung. George drehte sich um, und auch Lee und Angelina sahen nun dem Auror nach, der zum Lehrertisch eilte. Er lief schnurstracks zu Dumbledore und redete auf ihn ein. Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich sehr ernst und sagte etwas zu den Lehrern, worauf sich alle vier Hauslehrer erhoben und aus dem Saal rauschten.

Inzwischen hatten auch die anderen Tische mitbekommen, dass etwas vorging. Die meisten Gespräche waren bereits verstummt, als sich Dumbledore erhob und vor den Lehrertisch trat.

»Liebe Schüler! Ich habe leider eine unerfreuliche Neuigkeit für euch. Wie es scheint, ist es Sirius Black gelungen, in Hogwarts einzudringen.«

Wie um die Dramatik des Augenblicks zu unterstreichen, zuckte in diesem Moment ein Blitz über den stürmischen Nachthimmel. Aufgeregtes Geflüster brach an den Haustischen aus, und Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

»Bitte bleibt ruhig! Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge! Wir haben die Situation unter Kontrolle! Die Hauslehrer und ich werden die Auroren bei einer gründlichen Durchsuchung des Schlosses unterstützen. Bedauerlicherweise werdet ihr jedoch zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit die Nacht hier verbringen müssen. Beendet in aller Ruhe euer Mahl, und danach werden wir es uns hier so gemütlich wie möglich machen. Es wird ein großes, lustiges Zeltlager werden! Ihr werdet sehen, es wird ein echter Campingspaß!«

Fred hatte da seine Zweifel, und wenn Dumbledore noch so vergnügt zwinkern mochte. Das Fell unter seinen Roben juckte und kratzte, und er hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, bald aus den engen Klamotten steigen und sich in sein großes, weiches Bett legen zu können. Und das würde heute Nacht wohl nicht mehr passieren.

Dumbledore wurde dann jedoch wieder sehr ernst. »Ich möchte, dass die Vertrauensschüler umgehend die Anwesenheit ihrer jeweiligen Häuser überprüfen und jeden fehlenden Schüler melden! Ab sofort übernehmen die verbliebenen Professoren das Kommando. Die Schulsprecher melden sich bei Professor Sinistra, und niemand – ich betone noch einmal: niemand! – verlässt die Große Halle, bis ich wieder zurück bin!«

Und dann stieg er vom Podium des Lehrertischs herunter und verließ die Halle. Sobald sich die Tore hinter ihm schlossen, herrschte heller Aufruhr, und alles redete wild durcheinander. Percy lief mit wichtiger Miene an ihnen vorbei zum Lehrertisch.

Einen einzigen Vorteil hatte das Ganze: Angelina schien mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so von seiner Wolfswergestalt abgeschreckt zu werden und drängte sich regelrecht an ihn. Aber das war nur eine natürliche Reaktion, fand Fred. Wenn ein irrer Massenmörder in sturmumtoster Nacht zur Geisterstunde in einem tausend Jahre alten Schloss unterwegs war … tja, was gab es da für eine sicherere Zuflucht als die starken Arme eines der gefürchteten Weasley-Zwillinge?

* * *

Sirius kämpfte mit dem klapprigen Schulbesen, dem Sturmwind und dem Regen – und nicht zuletzt mit dem Fenster, das trotz allen Fluchens nicht aufgehen wollte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es kein Schutzzauber war, der ihm und Plauroch widerstanden hatte und ihn im letzten Augenblick daran hindern wollte, das Fenster zu öffnen. Sein hastig gesprochener Öffnungszauber hatte auch anstandslos den Fensterhebel gedreht, aber statt aufzuspringen, waren die beiden Flügel fest geschlossen geblieben. Die Wahrheit war ganz einfach: Das verdammte Ding klemmte!

Nicht einmal der Mantel konnte verhindern, dass der Wind ihm den Regen ins Gesicht peitschte. Dazu kam, dass der Schulbesen schon Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, überhaupt auf diese Höhe zu kommen, und jedes Mal, wenn er sich mit seinem Gewicht gegen das Fenster lehnen wollte, drückte es den Besen unter ihm weg. Er war kurz davor, aufzugeben und es an einem anderen Fenster zu versuchen. Möglichst im Windschatten des Turms, wie er es gleich von Anfang an hätte tun sollen. Ein Blitz zuckte gleißend hell vor seinen Augen, und der Donner kam fast gleichzeitig. Es hatte den Astronomieturm getroffen. Er nutzte den Lärm, um kräftig gegen den Fensterrahmen zu hämmern, und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was mit ihm passieren würde, falls der nächste Blitz sich ihn als Ziel aussuchen sollte. Vielleicht würde ihn der Mantel den Einschlag selbst überleben lassen, aber der darauffolgende Fall aus solcher Höhe würde die Freude darüber kurz halten.

Ein weiterer Blitz, noch lauterer Donner und ein mit aller Kraft geführter Schlag gegen den Fensterrahmen brachten die Glasscheiben zum Erzittern – und ließen die verdammten Fensterflügel endlich aufspringen. Er starrte ins Dunkel eines verlassenen Schlafsaals. Hoffentlich verlassen! Er hatte keine Hand frei, um den Zauberstab zu ziehen und ein _Lumos_ vorauszuschicken. In der Faust hielt er den Bannschneider und mit der anderen Hand klammerte er sich an den Besen. Es war nicht zu ändern. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand im Halbdunkel des Schlafsaals mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf ihn wartete. Er zog den Kopf ein und lenkte den widerspenstig im Sturmwind schwankenden Besen durch das hohe Turmfenster.

Er landete, ohne dass ihn ein Fluch traf. Er stieg hastig vom Besen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Das nur für ihn sichtbare Leuchten eines _Lumen Gloriae_ tauchte gleich darauf den Raum in taghelles Licht. Er sah sich hastig um. Zumindest war er auf der richtigen Seite des Turms gelandet. Oder Mädchen hatten sich in den letzten zwölf Jahren sehr verändert. Jedenfalls deuteten die Quidditchposter und ein von Socken gekrönter Haufen Schmutzwäsche in der Ecke mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Jungenschlafsaal. Jetzt galt es nur noch, den richtigen zu finden. Er inspizierte den Raum, aber hier gab es nur drei Eulenkäfige. Nichts, was als Behausung für eine Ratte geeignet gewesen wäre.

Er hob den Zauberstab und flüsterte: »_Ubitas_ Peter Pettigrew!« Sein Hände zitterten dabei vor Erregung. Er hoffte nur, dass er nahe genug war. Eine glitzernde Wolke entstieg seinem Stab, waberte einen Moment lang ziellos im Raum und sank dann langsam, aber zielstrebig zu Boden. Also unter ihm. Sirius beendete den Ortungszauber und ging leise zur Tür des Schlafsaals. Er horchte zuerst und öffnete sie dann nur einen kleinen Spalt, um vorsichtig in den Aufgang zu spähen. Er sah nur das leere, von Facklen an den Wänden erhellte Treppenhaus. Eigentlich sollte der Turm menschenleer sein. Sämtliche Schüler waren vermutlich bei der Halloweenfeier in der Großen Halle. Aber man konnte nie wissen. Womöglich waren sich auch die Auroren der Bedeutsamkeit des heutigen Tages bewusst. Es erforderte kein Genie, auch wenn sie die Angelegenheit natürlich aus dem falschen Blickwinkel betrachten mussten. Es war vorstellbar, dass sie ihn für wahnsinnig genug hielten, zum zwölften Jahrestag seines »Verrats« sein Werk zu Ende bringen zu wollen. Und in gewisser Weise war das tatsächlich einer der Gründe, warum er sich gerade den heutigen Tag ausgesucht hatte. Heute vor dreizehn Jahren waren Lilly und James gestorben. Wegen einer verräterischen Ratte, die sie alle für ihren Freund gehalten hatten. Es war nur angemessen, dass die Ratte auch in dieser Nacht seinen letzten, quiekenden Atemzug tat. Und dass der Vollmond dafür sorgte, dass Remus ihm nicht in die Quere kommen konnte, war eine willkommene Zugabe.

Schließlich meinte er, lange genug abgewartet zu haben, und trat auf den Treppenabsatz hinaus. Dort blieb er noch einmal stehen und lauschte. Nicht das kleinste verdächtige Geräusch. Nur das gelegentliche, von den dicken Schlossmauern gedämpfte Grollen des Sturmes war zu hören. Obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass es hier drinnen nötig war, hielt er den Bannschneider weiterhin vor sich gestreckte, während er Stufe um Stufe die Treppe hinunterschlich.

Vor der Tür zum nächsten Schlafsaal lauschte er wieder einen Moment. Kein Lebenszeichen. Er drückte langsam die Klinke und schickte sein Licht in den Raum. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab trat er ein, doch dieser Schlafsaal war ein Ebenbild des ersten. Leer und verlassen. Ein Eulenkäfig, aus dem ihm eine Waldohreule entgegenstarrte. Keine Spur der Ratte oder eines Rattenkäfigs. Er wiederholte leise seinen Ortungszauber – wieder mit dem gleichen Ergebnis: unter ihm.

Ohne sich länger mit einer Durchsuchung des Raumes aufzuhalten, verließ er den Schlafsaal. Erneut schlich er die Treppen des Turmes hinab. Wieder lauschte er an der Tür des nächsten Schlafsaals. Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Er war durch eines der mittleren Turmfenster eingestiegen. Mehr als zwei oder drei weitere Schlafsäle konnten nicht mehr unter ihm liegen, wenn sich die Anlage des Gryffindorturms nicht entscheidend verändert hatte – was jedoch nicht auszuschließen war. Wieder war es vollkommen still hinter der Tür, und wieder öffnete er sie erst einen Spalt und schickte sein Licht voraus. Nichts rührte sich. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab trat er ein.

Ein Schlafsaal wie die anderen beiden. Ein Käfig am Fenster, diesmal mit einer gefleckten Schnee-Eule, die ihn aus goldenen Augen misstrauisch zu mustern schien. Und dann hielt er den Atem an. Neben einem der Betten stand noch ein Käfig auf dem Boden. Und diesmal kein Eulenkäfig. Er hob den Zauberstab und machte einen Schritt darauf zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie sich der Vorhang eines Bettes plötzlich bewegte, und fuhr herum. Doch zu spät. Er hörte ein zweifaches »Stupor!«, und kurz hintereinander blitzten rote Lichter vor seinen Augen auf, dann ließ ihn sein eigener Schwung gelähmt zu Boden stürzen.

Das Nächste, was er bewusst wahrnahm, war die fremde Stimme eines Mannes. »… Arbeit! Kingsley wird zufrieden sein.«

Sirius verhielt sich völlig still, was leichter war als erwartet. Er _konnte_ sich gar nicht bewegen. Er schaffte es nicht einmal, die Augen einen winzigen Spalt zu öffnen.

»Er wollte am Eingangsportal Wache stehen. Ich glaub' zwar nicht, dass der Kerl uns noch Schwierigkeiten macht, aber beeil dich trotzdem!«

»Zu Befehl, Chef!«, meinte eine weibliche Stimme ironisch, und dann entfernten sich Schritte und jemand trappelte die Treppen hinab. Einen Moment war es still, doch dann näherte sich jemand und beugte sich über ihn.

»Sirius Black«, murmelte die männliche Stimme, und Sirius konnte ihren Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren. Er fühlte zwar, wie der Reisemantel sein Möglichstes tat, die Magie des Lähmzaubers aus seinem Körper zu ziehen, aber Sirius war noch immer nicht in der Lage, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren. Wäre es nur ein einzelnes _Stupor_ gewesen, hätte der Mantel die Energie wohl sofort absorbieren können, und er würde jetzt nicht gelähmt und hilflos am Boden liegen.

Der Auror versuchte, ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu winden, aber Sirius hatte ihn so fest umklammert gehalten, als der Lähmzauber ihn getroffen hatte, dass sein eiserner Griff nun wie eingefroren war. Und er versuchte nun, seine ganze magische Kraft darauf zu konzentrieren, seinen Zauberstab an sich zu binden. Es schien ihm zu gelingen, und zum Glück hielt es der Mann wohl nicht für so wichtig, einem ohnehin Bewusstlosen den Zauberstab abzunehmen, denn er gab nach zwei Versuchen wieder auf. Plauroch ignorierte er völlig. Vielleicht hielt er den Bannschneider für ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt und zu gefährlich, um es ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu berühren. Unverrichteter Dinge erhob sich der Mann wieder und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Er sagte nichts mehr. Wozu sollte er sich auch mit jemandem unterhalten, den er für bewusstlos halten musste?

Sirius versuchte verzweifelt, gegen die Lähmung anzukämpfen. Er konzentrierte alle magische Kraft, die er nur aufbringen konnte, auf seinen eigenen Körper. Er bezweifelte, dass es half. Lähmzauber ließen sich nicht einfach so abschütteln. Wenn der Mantel es nicht schaffte, die Magie schnell genug zu absorbieren, war er verloren. Minuten schienen zu vergehen, bis er es wenigstens schaffte, die Lider einige Millimeter zu heben. Er sah verschwommen den Teppichboden des Schlafsaals. Die Lähmung wich unendlich langsam, und er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Er sah den Auror nicht, aber der Mann würde ihn wohl kaum aus den Augen lassen. Der Katzenring war seine einzige Hoffnung. Wenn es ihm nicht gelang, vor dem Eintreffen weiterer Auroren zu fliehen, wartete wahrscheinlich der Kuss eines Dementors auf ihn. Vermutlich ohne langen Prozess. Sie hatten vor zwölf Jahren nicht auf ihn gehört, warum sollten sie es jetzt tun? Der wahnsinnige Mörder und Verräter Sirius Black hatte in ihren Augen mit Sicherheit nur eines verdient: den Tod.

Und dann hätte er sich beinahe verraten. Er war sich sicher, gezuckt zu haben, als er die Ratte erblickte, die unter dem Bett saß. Ganz gewiss hatte er geblinzelt, aber der Auror rührte sich nicht. Trotzdem konnte Sirius die Augen nicht von der Ratte abwenden. Glühender Hass stieg ihm in die Kehle und ließ ihn die Kiefer spannen. Die Ratte schien es zu merken, zu begreifen, dass er nicht mehr weit davon entfernt war, seine Lähmung zu überwinden. Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf, sprang davon und floh. Sirius sah sie unter den Betten in Richtung der Tür laufen, aber er durfte den Kopf nicht drehen, um ihren weiteren Weg zu verfolgen. In diesem Moment hätte er sich mit Freuden von einem Dementoren küssen lassen, wenn er nur seine Finger um Peters dreckigen Hals schließen und der elenden Ratte das Genick hätte brechen können.

Mit all seinem Hass versuchte er, die Muskeln in seinem Arm anzuspannen. Allmählich kam das Gefühl in seinen Hände und Fingern wieder. Wenn die Auroren sich nur noch ein kleines bisschen Zeit ließen …

Eine weitere Minute verstrich. Der Auror ging ein wenig im Zimmer umher, kam aber nie näher oder in sein Blickfeld. Und dann hörte Sirius hastige Schritte auf den Treppenstufen. Sie waren noch weit entfernt, aber sein Ohr lag am Boden, und er hörte es früher als der Auror. Er machte sich innerlich bereit.

Endlich nahm auch der Auror das Getrappel auf den Stufen der Treppe wahr – und ging zur Tür. Darauf hatte Sirius gehofft. Sein Arm zuckte hoch, suchte eine ewig währende Sekunde nach dem Ring an seinem Ohr – und riss ihn mit einem Ruck heraus. Erneut wurde die Welt schwarz.

Als er wieder erwachte, bebte sein ganzer Körper unter heftigem Schüttelfrost. Er musste länger ohnmächtig gewesen sein als beim ersten Mal. Die Schmerzen am Ohr waren noch seine geringste Sorge. Sein Zauberstab und der Dolch waren seinen Händen entfallen, und Tränen strömten ihm über das Gesicht. Sein Schädel schien von glühenden Nadeln durchbohrt zu werden. Aber er hatte gewusst, dass das zweite Leben des Katzenrings einen höheren Preis als das erste fordern würde. Krämpfe schüttelten seinen Körper und ließen ihn unkontrolliert zucken. Noch war es nur Unwohlsein und Schmerz, mit dem er bezahlte. Mit Schmerz konnte er leben. Erst ab dem fünften Leben würde es gefährlich werden. Er hatte nicht vor, es so weit kommen zu lassen.

Und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht. Er hatte versagt. Im letzten Augenblick jämmerlich versagt. Und die Ratte war so nah gewesen … zum Greifen nah. Er schrie seine Wut und seinen Schmerz in die Düsternis der leeren Höhle hinein, bis seine Kehle rau war.

Als die Krämpfe und die Schmerzen etwas nachließen, brach er zusammen. Er hatte nicht genug Kraft, sich zu seinem Lager zu schleppen. Nicht einmal die Energie für einen einfachen Heilzauber konnte er aufbringen. Sein Ohr würde wohl irgendwann von selbst aufhören zu bluten.

Er schloss die noch immer tränenden Augen. Er musste sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Diese Nacht hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass es so nicht ging. Was er brauchte, war ein Verbündeter. Ein Verräter. Jemand im Schloss, nahe am Herzen des Feindes. Vielleicht konnte er Remus doch …

Seine Gedanken verschwammen, und Sirius fiel in einen unruhigen, von Alpträumen und Krämpfen unterbrochenen Schlaf.


	14. You Are Who You Were Born

**14****. You Are Who You Were Born  
**(You Say Yes, I Say Yes – Veto)

* * *

»Geburtstagsdepression« beschrieb seine Stimmung am besten, fand Simon. Einerseits ein Tag wie jeder andere, andererseits … er kam sich alt vor. Lächerlich und idiotisch, wenn man es logisch und objektiv betrachtete, aber so fühlte er sich nun einmal. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass die meisten um ihn herum jünger waren, aber er bezweifelte, dass es so einfach war.

Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Abendessen herum. Sechzehn! Selbst unter den günstigsten Umständen war jetzt ein Neuntel seines Lebens vorbei. Und das auch nur, wenn man die allerhöchste theoretische Lebenserwartung eines Zauberers zugrunde legte. Realistischerweise musste man eher davon ausgehen, dass bereits ein ganzes Fünftel seines Lebens hinter ihm lag. Das hieß natürlich, dass noch immer achtzig Prozent vor ihm lagen, bevor es zu Ende ging. Das hörte sich nicht allzu schlecht an. Und wenn man bedachte, dass es da auch noch den Stein der Weisen und das Elixier des Lebens gab, war es völlig absurd, schon jetzt über Sterben und Tod nachzudenken. Aber was hatten ihm die letzten sechzehn Jahre gebracht? An die Hälfte der Zeit konnte er sich nicht erinnern, und die andere Hälfte wies kaum Höhepunkte auf, die es wert gewesen wären, sich an sie zu erinnern. Insgesamt waren die letzten sechszehn Jahre seines Lebens eine gigantische Zeitverschwendung gewesen.

Er rümpfte die Nase, starrte einen Moment auf seinen halbvollen Teller und stand dann auf. Luna unterbrach ihr Gespräch mit Anthony und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

»Geh' hoch«, beschied er sie. »Lesen.«

Es war zwar eine Lüge, aber eine glaubwürdige. Noch letztes Jahr wäre es die Wahrheit gewesen. Seine Geburtstage hatten ihm immer vor allem eines gebracht: neuen Lesestoff. Das stimmte zwar auch dieses Jahr, aber es war trotzdem nicht dasselbe. Während er auf den Ausgang der Großen Halle zuhielt, warf er im Vorbeigehen wie beiläufig einen letzten Blick auf den Gryffindortisch, aber er sah nur den Hinterkopf von George.

Seine Laune besserte sich tatsächlich, sobald er die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Sechzehn! Trotz allem war es anders. Und eigentlich kaum vorstellbar. Objektiv gesehen nur ein Datum wie jedes andere, und natürlich würde sich überhaupt nichts ändern, dennoch fühlte es sich jetzt und hier wie ein ganz spezielles Ereignis an. Vermutlich würde auch dieses Gefühl nicht von langer Dauer sein – aber was sprach dagegen, es auszukosten, solange es anhielt?

Er trottete in einer zufriedenen, beinahe glücklichen Mischung von Missmutigkeit und Euphorie die Treppen hoch. Auf dem Absatz zum dritten Stock stand ein Wachtroll und grunzte ihn an. In einem Ausbruch spontaner Lebensmüdigkeit grunzte Simon zurück, beschleunigte seinen Schritt jedoch und stolperte hastig weiter, als der Troll ihn bedrohlich finster musterte. Im siebten Stock angekommen, schlug er den Weg zum Ravenclawturm ein. Vielleicht würde er doch ein bisschen lesen. Oder sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen und eine Weile aus dem Fenster starren? Er hatte doch das Recht auf ein bisschen Trübsinn und Melancholie, oder? Immerhin war heute sein Geburtstag.

Er genoss für einen Moment die Ironie des Gedankens und grinste in sich hinein. Als sich überraschend eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und jemand hinter ihm »Buh!« sagte, hätte er vor Schreck fast aufgeschrien. Als er panisch herumfuhr, starrte er in Georges breit grinsendes Gesicht.

»D-Du …« Simon atmete durch. »Du Vollidiot! Ich hätte mir fast in die Hosen gemacht!«

»Ein bisschen schreckhaft?«, fragte George mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. »Nervös? Gestresst? Fühlen Sie sich abgespannt und haben Angst vor einer Begegnung mit dem bösen Sirius Black? Keine Sorge! Solange Sie mit einem der gefürchteten Weasley-Zwillinge unterwegs sind, wird es niemand wagen, sich an Ihnen zu vergreifen! Das patentierte Weasley-TM-Abschreckungssystem wird Sie in vielfach bewährter Manier vor allen eventuellen Gefahren und Widrigkeiten des Lebens beschützen! Vertrauen Sie uns! Wir sind der Konkurrenz immer drei Schritte voraus!«

Simon wusste nicht, ob er weiterhin sauer sein und George in aller Deutlichkeit sagen sollte, was er von solchen kindischen Spielchen hielt … oder ob er die Gelegenheit für etwas anderes nutzen sollte. Er hatte George seit Tagen nicht mehr allein gesehen; das Abendessen war noch in vollem Gange und der Korridor im Moment leer und verlassen. Er sah sich um. Sie waren im sechsten Stock. Es gab keinen Grund, warum sich um diese Zeit jemand hier aufhalten sollte. Wenn sie sich in einen Seitengang verzogen, wo sie außer Sicht waren, sollte die Entdeckungsgefahr minimal sein. Natürlich konnte jederzeit ein verirrter Lehrer oder Schüler um die Ecke biegen, aber mit dieser Gefahr musste man immer leben. Sicherheit war nun einmal relativ.

»Hey?« George stupste ihn an. »Simon? Alles okay?«

Simon starrte ihn an und war einen Moment lang verwirrt. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. »Sicher. Was soll sein?«

George verdrehte die Augen – weshalb auch immer – und warf einen Blick auf die Karte, die er in den Händen hielt und die Simon erst jetzt bemerkte.

»Komm!«, murmelte George und packte ihn am Arm.

Simon ließ sich widerstandslos führen. George zog ihn ein Stück weiter, eine der Seitentreppen in den siebten Stock hoch, dann noch einmal einen Korridor hinab, bevor er in einen Gang einbog. Simon begriff erst, was ihr Ziel war, als er den Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und seinem Trollballett erkannte.

»Habt ihr etwa –«, wollte er fragen, aber George bedeutete ihm, still zu sein, und begann, vor einem Wandabschnitt auf und ab zu wandern. Simon beobachtete ihn mit verschränkten Armen. Auch wenn er mit etwas Ähnlichem gerechnet hatte, war er doch über die Plötzlichkeit überrascht, mit der die Holztür in der Wand erschien.

Er war zwar misstrauisch, aber George ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ehe er sich's versah, wurde er wieder am Arm gepackt und – diesmal trotz eines gewissen Widerstands – mitgeschleift.

»Tadaah!«, rief George, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, und wies mit schwungvoller Geste in den Raum.

Simon war nur mäßig beeindruckt. Das Ganze sah aus wie ein gewöhnliches Zaubertranklabor. Er hatte sich unter diesem »Rein-Raus«-Raum etwas ganz anderes vorgestellt. Im Vergleich zur geheimen Kammer Salazar Slytherins wirkte es jedenfalls nicht sehr spannend.

»Nett«, meinte er, während er den Blick über die Einrichtung und die Laborgerätschaften schweifen ließ. Anthony wäre bestimmt begeistert gewesen, aber auf ihn wirkte es einfach wie eine aufwendigere Version ihres Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmers. Kessel, Zutatenkabinette, eine ganze Wand von Glaskolben, Retorten und Phiolen. Nichts an sich Besonderes.

George schien ein wenig enttäuscht von seiner Reaktion. »Nett? Das ist ein voll eingerichtetes Laboratorium! Es ist perfekt! Und das Beste: Es erscheint nicht auf der Karte! Niemand kann uns hier hinterherspionieren!«

»Interessant«, meinte Simon ohne echte Überzeugung. Und dann traf es ihn. »Interessant …«, wiederholte er gefährlich leise und fragte beinahe übertrieben beiläufig: »Wie seid ihr dahintergekommen? Und seit wann weißt du, wie man die Tür erscheinen lässt?«

George schien zu ahnen, worauf die Sache hinauslaufen würde, und murmelte undeutlich etwas von »reiner Zufall« und »noch nicht lang her«.

»Und wie lange ist ›noch nicht lang‹? So ungefähr? In etwa? Grob geschätzt?«

»Weiß nicht.« George machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und grinste unsicher. »Paar Wochen … oder so.«

»Ein _paar_ Wochen«, wiederholte Simon tonlos. Selbst wenn das die Wahrheit war – und das war _bestenfalls_ fraglich –, dann bedeutete das immer noch, dass George seit ein »paar Wochen« von einem vollkommenen sicheren Treffpunkt gewusst hatte. Im siebten Stock. Mitten im Schloss. Auf halbem Weg zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Sie hätten sich jederzeit sehen können. Gefahrlos. Jeden Tag. Oder zumindest öfter, als sie es getan hatten. Trotzdem hatte George immer wieder dieselben Ausreden benutzt: Die Lehrer und ihre magische Karte blablabla, es ist einfach zu gefährlich, sich im Schloss zu treffen, wir könnten erwischt werden, et cetera et cetera und noch mehr Blabla. Ein riesiger Haufen gottgegeißelten Blablablas! Und die ganze Zeit über hatte George von diesem Raum gewusst.

Es war ein Tiefschlag. Unter seine Enttäuschung mischte sich das bittere Gefühl, belogen worden zu sein. Verraten und für dumm verkauft. Eine wirklich _nette_ Überraschung, ein ganz besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk. Er starrte George an. Simon fühlte sich seltsam distanziert, als wäre das alles nicht real. Wie ein umgekehrtes Déjà-vu. Ihm war, als sähe er George zum ersten Mal. Da war er, der altbekannte gemeine Zug um die Lippen, die kalten Augen, die aus schmalen, scheinbar wimpernlosen Lidern in eisig hellem Blau in die Welt blinzelten. Bisher hatte Simon dies immer faszinierend und anziehend zugleich gefunden, aber im Moment war es alles andere als das.

Das irritierende Jamais-vu hielt an, bis sich George ein schwaches Lächeln abrang – das seine Lippen nur noch schmaler wirken ließ – und etwas kläglich behauptete: »Es sollte 'ne Überraschung sein.«

»Toll!«, erwiderte Simon und war kurz versucht, in Luna-Manier den Kopf schief zu legen und so in gespielter Geduld weitere Erklärungsversuche abzuwarten. »Ist dir gelungen«, gab er jedoch stattdessen verbittert zurück. »Ich bin überrascht! Glückwunsch!«

George sagte nichts darauf, aber wenigstens tat er auch nicht so, als hätte er keine Ahnung, worum es ging. Er zuckte nur halb entschuldigend mit den Schultern, griff nach einigen Sekunden peinlichen Schweigens nach einer armlange, schmale Röhre, die unbeachtet auf dem Tisch hinter ihm gelegen hatte, und hielt sie ihm etwas zaghaft hin.

»Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und so.«

Simon schnaubte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor, so schnell klein beizugeben. Er hatte schließlich jedes Recht, sauer auf George zu sein. Andererseits war ein Streit mit George definitiv das Letzte, was er wollte – und wenn es noch so verlocken war, ihm einmal so richtig die Meinung zu sagen.

Aber er wollte auch nicht einfach so kapitulieren. »Was ist das?«, fragte er deshalb mürrisch, ohne Anstalten zu machen, das Geschenk anzunehmen.

George grinste, aber es wirkte ein wenig seltsam. Nicht entschuldigend oder gar belustigt, sondern eher verlegen. Er sagte aber nichts weiter und streckte ihm nur auffordernd die Röhre hin. Schließlich nahm Simon sie ungnädig entgegen. Sie war offensichtlich aus Pappe und hatte an beiden Enden einen Deckel. Er sah George stirnrunzelnd an, aber dieser mied angestrengt seinen Blick. Simon hatte keine Ahnung, was sich in der Röhre befinden sollte. Das Ding war zwar fast zu lang dafür, aber von der Form her … Es schien kaum vorstellbar, aber George war zweifellos _extrem_ verlegen. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht versucht, witzig zu sein, und irgendein dämliches und _überlanges_ Sexspielzeug gekauft. Es schien zwar kaum vorstellbar, aber wenn George die Chance hatte, einen Witz zu machen, war fast alles möglich. Und die Form des Geschenks war ein bisschen verdächtig. Zögerlich und auf alles gefasst, öffnete Simon ein Ende der Pappröhre. Sie schien leer. Er kam sich dumm vor, als er endlich begriff, dass etwas darin aufgerollt war. Ein Bild? Er zog es heraus und rollte es auf – und blinzelte ungläubig.

»Na ja«, meinte George nach einer Weile. »Du hast doch gesagt, wenn du eines von mir hättest ...«

»Was?«, fragte Simon nicht gerade geistesgegenwärtig. Sein Blick zuckte zu George, wandte sich aber sofort wieder ab, als er dessen hochroten Kopf sah.

»Ein Poster. Du hast gesagt, wenn du eines von mir hättest, würdest du's aufhängen.«

Simon konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, jemals so etwas von sich gegeben zu haben. Und selbst wenn, bestimmt hatte er nicht _das_ damit gemeint! Nicht dass er sich beschweren wollte, aber er konnte so ein Poster niemals irgendwo aufhängen! Seine Mum … Unvorstellbar! Bestimmt glühte sein Kopf inzwischen ebenfalls wie eine überreife Tomate. Er wagte nicht, George anzusehen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen lieber auf das Poster – was jedoch auch nicht besonders hilfreich war. Rein technisch gesehen war es natürlich kein Akt. Immerhin trug George deutlich sichtbar Badeshorts, aber wie er so auf der Sonnenliege lag, die Schultern sonnenbrandgerötet, und in die Kamera grinste und ihr dann die Zunge herausstreckte …

George durchbrach schließlich die Stille. »Also … eigentlich ist es nur Urlaubsfoto. Bill hat's gemacht. Ich hab's nur vergrößern lassen. Und es ist auch nur ein halbes … aber auf der anderen Hälfte war Fred, und, na ja, die hab' ich Angelina geschenkt … damit sie auch mal was zu lachen hat. Dachte, es wäre ne gute Idee … du weißt schon … statt 'ner popligen Postkarte.«

Simon hörte nicht wirklich zu. Seine Gedanken rasten, während er auf den annähernd und so gut wie nackten George starrte, der sich breit auf einer Sonnenliege räkelte. Nun gut, vielleicht war »räkeln« übertrieben. Aber auf jeden Fall lag er da, grinste aus dem Bild heraus, hob gerade lässig den Mittelfinger in Richtung Kamera und rief ihr etwas Unflätiges zu. Man brauchte keine besonderen Kenntnisse im Lippenlesen, um zu ahnen, worum es ungefähr ging. »Poster« war eindeutig das falsche Wort. Das hier war mindestens ein Pin-up, und das war noch vornehm ausgedrückt. »Wichsvorlage« beschrieb es wohl am treffendsten.

George hatte inzwischen seinen Monolog eingestellt. Simon befürchtete, dass auch sein eigenes Gesicht feuerrot wie nach einem Sonnenbrand leuchtete. Während er das Poster wieder vorsichtig aufrollte und es dabei weiterhin tunlichst vermied, George direkt in die Augen zu sehen, zermarterte er sich das Gehirn, was er sagen sollte. Ein einfaches »Danke« wäre zu wenig und »Ich liebe es« zu schmalzig und peinlich gewesen und hätte zu sehr nach »Ich liebe dich« geklungen. Er verschloss die Röhre wieder sorgfältig, aber danach war sein Verstand immer noch wie leergefegt. Was hatte sich George nur dabei gedacht? Er räusperte sich, aber leider half auch das nicht weiter.

»Ich …«, begann er in der Hoffnung, der Satz würde sich irgendwie von selbst vervollständigen, wenn er ihn erst einmal begonnen hatte. Er sah hilfesuchend zu George, aber dieser lehnte an dem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und schien sich im Moment ausschließlich für den Fußboden zu interessieren.

»Du bist irre.« Es war nicht genau das, was er eigentlich hatte zum Ausdruck bringen wollen, aber vermutlich hatte er den richtigen Ton getroffen, denn George sah endlich hoch und grinste unsicher.

»Einfach nur noch irre!« Simon machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, aber er hielt immer noch den Pappzylinder in Händen. Unbeholfen platzierte er ihn neben George auf den Tisch, wo er sofort zu rollen begann und auf dem Boden landete. Simon bückte sich hastig, hob ihn wieder auf und stellte ihn diesmal aufrecht auf den Tisch, bevor er allen Mut zusammennahm. Er schlang die Arme um George und flüsterte: »Irre, aber sexy!«

Innerlich krümmte er sich und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Sexy? Was faselte er da? Das war ja fast noch schlimmer als »Ich liebe dich«! In sein kümmerliches Restgehirn mussten sich zu viele schlechte Filme eingebrannt haben!

Georges Grinsen gefror einen Moment, kam jedoch gleich wieder. »Sexy?«, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und begann dann zu glucksen.

Simon küsste ihn, ehe George noch etwas sagen konnte, das die ganze Situation womöglich noch demütigender machen würde.

Er spürte das leise Kichern in Georges Kehle und die belustigt zuckenden Schultern. George stand noch immer lässig an den Tisch gelehnt. Und sie waren allein. Zum ersten Mal seit langem wirklich allein. Jetzt oder nie? Seine eigene Feigheit hielt ihn fest im Griff und machte ihn nahezu handlungsunfähig. Jetzt oder nie. Wie ein Mantra echoten die drei Wörter unablässig durch Simons Kopf, aber er war gelähmt vor Angst.

Schließlich unterbrach George ihren Kuss und sagte etwas. Simon hörte nur irgendwelche Geräusche, das Pochen des Blutes in seinen Ohren und das stetige »Jetzt oder nie« in seinem Kopf.

Er nahm all seinen nichtvorhandenen Mut zusammen, gab sich einen Ruck und zwang sich, seine Hand in Bewegung zu setzen. Zitternd wanderte sie über Georges Rücken nach unten. Er konnte immer noch aufhören, sagte er sich. Jederzeit. Und was hatte er schon für eine Wahl? Wenn er abwartete, bis George den ersten Schritt machte, würde sie wohl in hundert Jahren noch küssen und herumknutschen und nicht mehr. Und er wollte mehr.

George erstarrte, als Simons Hand seine Rückenpartie verließ, nach vorn wanderte und sich zwischen sie schob. Aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Simon biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zögerte unentschlossen, aber George blieb völlig still, bewegte sich nicht, protestierte aber auch nicht. Durch die Schulroben hindurch ließ sich undeutlich erahnen, dass zumindest ein Teil von ihm nicht abgeneigt war, die Sache diesmal durchzuziehen.

Es war jetzt auch schon egal. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er tat oder woher er den Mut nahm, sah nur noch, wie George große Augen machte, als er sich bückte unter dessen Schulrobe griff und diese nach oben schob. Er fummelte unbeholfen und mit zitternden Fingern an Georges Gürtel herum. George machte keine Anstalten, ihm zu helfen. Aber er wehrte sich auch nicht. Er lehnte nur am Tisch und verfolgte das Geschehen scheinbar unbeteiligt, als ginge es ihn nichts an.

Simon war zu aufgeregt und zu sehr mit dem Gürtel beschäftigt, um darüber nachzudenken. Georges Hose war zu weit und rutschte von selbst über dessen Hüften, sobald der Gürtel endlich offen war. Als George hörbar einatmete, sah Simon ihn an. Georges Blick war schwer zu deuten. Er starrt nur mit großen Augen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, aber noch immer kam kein Ton heraus.

Simon sah wieder hinunter auf Georges zeltförmig gespannte Unterhose, sagte sich ein letztes Mal »Jetzt oder nie« – und zog sie nach unten. Etwas in ihm konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass dies alles wirklich passierte. Es war surreal wie in einem Traum. Georges steifes Glied war nicht sehr groß – womöglich sogar ein bisschen kleiner als sein eigenes – und schlanker, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er es ein paar Minuten lang nur angestarrt, aber da war immer noch die Gefahr, dass George plötzlich seine Lähmung abschüttelte und es sich anders überlegte. Es schien zwar unwahrscheinlich in dieser Phase des Geschehens, aber selbst dieses kleine Risiko war zu hoch.

Ohne länger Zeit mit nutzlosen Überlegungen zu verschwenden, griff Simons Hand wie von selbst nach Georges Schwanz. George zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hatte die Augen nun halb geschlossen und schien ihn gar nicht zu sehen. Simon bewegte seine Hand, zaghaft erst, aber da George sich nicht wehrte, wurde er mutiger und griff fester zu. George atmete stoßweise, aber ansonsten lehnte er immer noch regungslos an der Tischkante und machte keinerlei Anstalten, selbst aktiv zu werden. Also benutzte Simon seine Linke, um die eigene Erektion zu bearbeiten.

Seine Welt setzte sich nur noch aus Wahrnehmungsfragmenten zusammen und wurde zu einem Kaleidoskop von Einzelbildern. Er sah die Sommersprossen auf Georges gerötetem Gesicht, schmale, halb geschlossene Augen, fühlte den Wulst der hochgeschobenen Robe, die eigene Erregung, das Kitzeln des Stoffs, Georges hartes Glied in seiner Hand. Unidentifizierbare Gedankenfetzen trieben durch die zähe Masse, in die sich sein Verstand verwandelt hatte, ohne dass er alles oder auch nur das meiste von dem begriff, was gerade passierte. Momente und Sekunden tauchten auf und vergingen wieder, ohne dass er etwas dachte – denken konnte. Dann sog George scharf die Luft ein. Simon sah nach unten, und der Anblick von Georges Orgasmus und ein paar Bewegungen seiner anderen Hand reichten, um ihn Augenblicke später ebenfalls kommen zu lassen.

Als er sich ansatzweise gefangen hatte und zu George wieder richtig sehen konnte, hatte dieser die Augen wieder geöffnet und starrte ihn an. Simon kam zum ersten Mal zu Bewusstsein, was gerade passiert war. Es war nicht das selbstständige Wiedereinsetzen seines Verstandes, was ihn in die Realität zurückkatapultierte, sondern der Geruch. Weißlich-schmieriges Zeug klebte zwischen seinen Fingern, die immer noch Georges langsam schrumpfenden Schwanz hielten. Und in seiner Unterhose sah es ähnlich aus.

Er ließ George vorsichtig los und starrte auf seine Hand. Sperma tropfte zu Boden. Es war ein komischer Anblick. Er fühlte ein hysterisches Lachen in sich aufsteigen, riss sich jedoch im letzten Moment zusammen. Sein Kopf war seltsam klar, und er empfand überraschend wenig. Keine echte Befriedigung, nur die letzten Reste seiner Aufregung, die noch nicht völlig abgeklungen war. Ansonsten war da mehr Unsicherheit als Euphorie. Er fühlte vor allem eines: eine unbeschreibliche, entsetzliche und seinen Bauch verkrampfende Angst vor Georges Reaktion. Aber George schien noch immer nicht ganz zu sich gekommen zu sein, jedenfalls machte er keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen oder auch nur die Tischkante loszulassen, die er umklammert hielt.

»George?«, fragte er leise.

Die Antwort bestand aus einem langsamen Blinzeln.

»George?«

George räusperte sich. »Äh, ja?«

Simon fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Es hatte weder wütend noch verletzt geklungen – und höchstens ein bisschen verwirrt und daneben. Dann sah George das erste Mal an sich herunter. Er stand noch immer mit heruntergelassenen Hosen am Tisch gelehnt und wirkte dabei so überrascht aus, dass Simon trotz seiner guten Vorsätze grinsen musste. Er fühlte sich nun doch leicht euphorisiert, was angesichts der Umstände wohl angemessen war.

»George?«, sagte er in einem Anflug von Übermut, und als George hersah, leckte er sich demonstrativ über die Handfläche, an der noch immer ein paar glibberige Tropfen Sperma klebten. Es schmeckte erwartungsgemäß scheußlich. Er hatte bisher nur sein eigenes probiert, und auch das nur ein einziges Mal, aber irgendwann würde er sich wohl daran gewöhnen müssen, oder? Außerdem war Georges Mienenspiel es mehr als wert. Diesmal konnte Simon ein Auflachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

George schüttelte den Kopf, aber als Simon ihn küsste, verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. »Bäh«, machte er, was Simon wiederum urkomisch fand.

»Noch nie probiert?«, fragte er grinsend.

Aber statt zu antworten, schob ihn George von sich und zog sich die Hosen wieder hoch. Er wirkte viel zu ernst und nachdenklich für Simons Geschmack.

»Was?«, fragte er schließlich, als das Schweigen für seinen Geschmack lange genug angedauert hatte.

George zuckte mit den Schultern. »Nichts.«

»Nichts?« War das alles, was George dazu zu sagen hatte? Nichts?

»In 'ner guten halben Stunde muss ich beim Training sein.«

Quidditch? George dachte an Quidditch? Jetzt? Was hatte das mit _irgendetwas_ zu tun?

»Samstag spielen wir gegen Slytherin.«

Wie _extrem_ interessant. Simon konnte sich nur mit Mühe einen Fluch verkneifen.

»Es ist ein wichtiges Spiel!«, verteidigte sich George, als hätte er die unausgesprochenen Worte gehört.

Simon schnaubte nur verächtlich.

»Und nach dem Training duschen, umziehen, in den Turm …« George starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn an die Decke, als gäbe es dort irgendetwas Interessantes zu entdecken. »Zwanzig Minuten – 'ne Viertelstunde, wenn ich mich beeile.«

Simons Irritation wuchs. Ihm war schleierhaft, worauf George hinauswollte, und langsam war es ihm auch egal. Wie konnte er in diesem Moment nur an sein idiotisches Quidditch denken? Gab es nichts Wichtigeres?

Georges Blick war noch immer zur Decke gerichtet. »Hmm … Halb ist zu knapp, falls sich das Training hinzieht. Es ist ein wichtiges Spiel und bei Olly kann man nie wissen …«

George sah ihn endlich wieder an, zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte unsicher: »Also … so um neun? Ich mein', treffen wir uns um neun wieder hier? Wenn du, äh, willst … Zeit hast?«

Sprachlos starrte Simon ihn an. Er hätte beinahe ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt, aber im letzten Moment besann er sich eines Besseren. Nicht auszudenken, falls George es missverstand und fälschlicherweise für ein Nein hielt. Nicht auszudenken.

* * *

Terry trommelte nervös mit dem Zauberstab gegen seinen Oberschenkel, während er auf und ab ging. Er verstand nicht, wie Luna so ruhig sein konnte. Sie lag lässig auf Anthonys Bett und schien sich über seine sinnlose Wanderung zu amüsieren. Entweder spielte sie nur die Unbeeindruckte, oder sie nahm die Sache einfach nicht ernst. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Er blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und starrte in den Sturm hinaus. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und erleuchteten schwarzgraue Wolkentürme. Ehe der letzte Donner verhallen und ausgrollen konnte, setzte schon der nächste ein. Der Wind peitschte um den Turm, und Terry bildete sich ein, die Bäume am Waldrand hin und her schwanken zu sehen. Wie man sich bei solch einem Wetter auf einen Besen setzen mochte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber egal. Wenigstens war das Schloss einigermaßen leer, und das war die Hauptsache. Sollten sich die Quidditchspieler doch den Tod holen!

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal ging auf, und Terry fuhr herum. Anthony und Simon! Endlich! Anthony kam auf ihn zugestürzt.

»Wie steht's?«, fragte er und starrte in den Sturm hinaus in Richtung des Quidditchstadions.

»Keine Ahnung! Wen interessiert's?«, fuhr Terry ihn an. Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres als dieses dämliche Quidditch! Außerdem konnte man von hier oben sowieso nicht viel sehen, und das Donnergrollen des Sturms war zu laut, um die Stimme des Stadionsprechers zu verstehen – selbst wenn er verrückt genug gewesen wäre, das Fenster aufzumachen.

Anthony teilte diese Ansicht offensichtlich nicht, denn er drückte Terry eine Phiole in die Hand und begann, am Fensterriegel zu zerren. Terry nahm die kurz darauf folgende Gischt von feinen Regentröpfchen nicht einmal zur Kenntnis. Er starrte auf das kleine Glasröhrchen, nicht größer als sein kleiner Finger, in seiner Hand. Eine klare Flüssigkeit schwappte darin. Es war nicht viel, ein halber Schluck höchstens. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Faust um die kostbare Phiole.

Er sah zu Luna hinüber. Sie hielt ihre Dosis gerade gegen das Licht – und schüttelte die Phiole! Terry schloss kurz die Augen. Er würde Luna einfach ignorieren. Genau. Nicht einmal hinsehen. Er ging zu seinem Bett und setzte sich.

»Hmm …«, machte Luna, und Terry befürchtete schon irgendwelche neuen Kindereien, aber stattdessen richtete sie sich auf, setzte sich ordentlich hin und sah ihn an. »Fangen wir an?«

»Klar«, erwiderte Terry mutig. Jedenfalls mutiger, als er sich fühlte. »Auf drei.«

Doch er zögerte noch. Unsicher warf er Simon, der gerade neben Luna auf Anthonys Bett Platz nahm, einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, erntete jedoch nur ein Schulterzucken. »Eure Entscheidung.«

Hinter Terry knallte das Fenster wieder zu. »Man kann kein einziges Wort verstehen!«, beschwerte sich Anthony. »Und viel erkennen lässt sich von hier aus auch nicht.«

»Gryffindor gewinnt«, behauptete Simon beinahe ernsthaft.

»Ha!« Anthony warf sich hinter Terry aufs Bett. »Wie objektiv und sachkundig! Wie wird man zum Quidditchexperten? Treib's mit 'nem Treiber?«

»Idiot«, gab Simon zurück. »Gryffindor hat die bessere Mannschaft.«

»Was ihnen bei dem Wetter gar nichts bringt«, erklärte Anthony ungerührt. »Das ist ein reines Glücksspiel unter diesen Bedingungen.«

Es war Terry herzlich egal, ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor den Sieg davontragen würde. Heute war es endlich so weit! Er wusste, es würde klappen. Auch wenn in dem Buch stand, dass es praktisch nie beim ersten Mal klappte – er würde es schaffen! Schließlich war er gut in Verwandlung, oder? Der Beste! Einer der Besten jedenfalls. Wenn es überhaupt jemand im ersten Anlauf schaffen konnte, dann er! Er hatte die Spruchsilben und die Zauberstabgesten seit Wochen geübt. Er beherrschte die Abfolge im Schlaf. Er träumte sogar manchmal davon. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, an sich zu zweifeln oder aufgeregt zu sein! Alles würde gutgehen! In wenigen Minuten würde er ein Animagus werden. Luna würde natürlich länger brauchen. Sie war nicht besonders gut in Verwandlung. Aber trotzdem war es nett, dass sie mitmachte und er nicht allein –

»Hey, warte!«, rief er, als er sah, dass Luna ihr Röhrchen bereits geöffnet hatte und es gerade an die Lippen setzen wollte. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und kippte sich den Inhalt in den Mund. Ohne auf ihn zu warten.

Er zog hastig die Verschlusskappe von seiner eigenen Phiole, beobachtet noch einen Moment Luna, die jedoch kein Anzeichen von Unwohlsein zeigte, und machte es ihr nach.

Es schmeckte nach nichts. Wie klares, durch die Wärme seiner Hand lauwarm gewordenes Wasser. Er schluckte vorsichtig. Und er fühlte … nichts. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er den Verdacht, dass Anthony und Simon sie auf den Arm genommen hatten. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich nur Wasser? Vielleicht meinten die beiden, es wäre doch zu gefährlich, und hatten beschlossen, ihnen nur ein Schluck Wasser zu verabreichen? So etwas war Simon und Anthony ohne weiteres zuzutrauen. Immerhin war der Trank angeblich giftig und der ganze Verwandlungsprozess nicht ungefährlich.

Dann wurde ihm schwindelig und seine Sicht verschwamm. Das stete Grollen des Donners schien zu verstummen. Er hörte dumpfe Laute und sah undeutlich, wie sich dazu Simons Lippen bewegten, aber er verstand kein Wort. Kälte breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, während scharfe Magensäure seine Kehle hochstieg. Er schluckte mehrmals, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Offenbar doch nicht nur Wasser.

Er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben und regelmäßig weiterzuatmen, wie es in dem Buch gestanden hatte. Tatsächlich ließen Schwindel und Übelkeit nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder nach. Ihm war noch ein wenig kalt, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Komischerweise fühlte er sich völlig gelassen. Ein bisschen fühlte es sich an wie die ersten Züge einer Zigarette. Er lächelte zu Luna hinüber, die zurücklächelte. Allmählich kam auch sein Gehör zurück.

»… mich? Terry! Alles okay?«

Was regte sich Simon so auf? Terry grinste ihn beruhigend an. Er atmete ein und aus, und es fühlte sich seltsam an. Als würde er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Luft holen. Unter Wasser.

»Alles in Ordnung.« Seine Stimme klang noch etwas dumpf in seinen Ohren, aber ansonsten schien alles wieder normal.

Er sah zu den Fenstern, wo gerade ein besonders langer und verästelter Blitzzweig über den düstergrauen Himmel kroch. Er schloss die Augen und bewunderte das Nachglühen der gezackten Lichtbahn hinter seinen Lidern.

»Wollt ihr nicht endlich anfangen?«, erklang von irgendwoher Anthonys Stimme. »Viel Zeit habt ihr nicht.«

Was redete Anthony da? Zeit wofür? Terry dachte einen Augenblick nach. Warum war er eigentlich hier? Da war etwas gewesen, was er tun wollte. Ach ja, die Animagus-Transformation. Richtig. Ein Animagus werden. Sich in einen Vogel verwandeln. Fliegen können. Fliegen wie ein Vogel …

Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab, den er locker in der Hand hielt. Er fühlte sich schwerer an als sonst. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, ihn anzuheben. Und wozu eigentlich? Er ließ ihn wieder sinken. Er sah zu Luna hinüber, die mit ihrem Zauberstab komische Schleifen in die Luft malte und dabei unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin plapperte. Einen Moment später erkannte er die Silben des Verwandlungsspruchs. Und er wurde wütend. Was bildete Luna sich ein? Wenn es einer von ihnen schaffen würde, dann er!

Ruckartig hob Terry seinen Stab, sagte sein erstes »An!« und hakte schwungvoll die erste Station auf dem verschlungenen Weg durch den Verwandlungskubus ab.

»Teon! … Kor! … Res! … Andro! … An! …« Wie von selbst schienen sich die Silben des Zauberspruchs zu sprechen. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit tanzte sein Zauberstab durch die Ebenen des Verwandlungskubus. Er musste kein einziges Mal innehalten, nachdenken oder in seinem Gedächtnis kramen. Ein Kinderspiel! Er hätte beinahe gelacht und seinen Spruch unterbrochen.

»… An! … Eris! … An! … Sarko! … Ran! … An! … Tarsu!« Triumphierend durchfuhr er die letzte Kehre und malte den letzten Schnörkel mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft. Und wartete. Und wartete noch etwas länger. Er war sich sicher, dass sich etwas tat. Er kannte das Gefühl von Verwandlungsmagie. Irgendetwas passierte. Doch dann war es wieder weg. Einfach weg und verpufft. Er horchte in sich hinein, aber die Magie war definitiv verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hätte er jetzt bitter enttäuscht sein müssen, aber stattdessen brach ein Gähnen aus ihm heraus, das seine Kiefergelenke knacken ließ.

Fast gelangweilt setzte er zum zweiten Versuch an. Es gab ja sonst nicht viel zu tun, oder? Diesmal war er schneller als Luna. Auch wenn das unwichtig war. Er war sich sicher, dass auch sein zweiter Durchgang perfekt war. Er führte die Zauberstabgesten exakt aus, auch wenn sein Zauberstab immer schwerer zu werden schien, die Spruchsilben flossen klar und flüssig von seinen Lippen, seine einfachste Übung. Das Ergebnis war das gleiche wie beim ersten Mal. Ein kurzes Aufkitzeln von Magie und dann – nichts.

Terry spürte ein hämmerndes Pochen in den Schläfen, seine Augen begannen zu tränen und sein Mund war trocken. Aber er ließ sich davon nicht lange aufhalten und startete seinen dritten Versuch. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Mitten im Spruch hatte er plötzlich vergessen, ob er schon beim sechsten oder noch beim fünften »An« war, aber er machte einfach weiter. Es geschah nichts Schreckliches, aber diesmal blieb sogar das schwache Aufflackern der Magie aus.

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und sah zu Luna hinüber. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, fühlte er sich ebenfalls ein bisschen daneben. Ausgelaugt und müde.

»Das war's dann wohl«, meinte Anthony, stand auf und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Vermutlich hatte er recht. Terry fühlte, wie die Wirkung des Tranks immer mehr nachließ und er allmählich wieder klar im Kopf wurde. Leider wurde gleichzeitig das dumpfe Pochen in seinen Schläfen zu einem rhythmischen Stechen.

Anthony kam wieder herein und hatte zwei Eimer dabei, die er kommentarlos vor Terry und Luna abstellte. Terry musste nicht fragen, wozu. Ihm war schlecht. In seinem Magen rumorte es. Er versuchte noch einmal, seine Übelkeit hinunterzuschlucken, während sich Luna bereits über den Eimer beugte und sich geräuschvoll übergab.

»Geht schon«, behauptete er und stieß den leeren Eimer weg, bei dessen Anblick ihm nur noch übler wurde.

Anthony grinste ihn mitleidlos an und schob ihm den Eimer wieder hin. »Keine Chance. In dem Trank war Brechwurz. Recht potentes Emetikum. Das kommt dir jetzt hoch, ob du's willst oder nicht.«

Wie um Anthonys Worte zu bestätigen, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen und pumpte Schwall um Schwall unidentifizierbarer Massen aus ihm heraus. Terry starrte mit tränenden Augen auf die Brocken halbverdauten Frühstücks, die im Eimer schwappten, während Anthony ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.

»Immer raus damit. Verdammt toxisches Zeug in dem Trank. Je weniger drinbleibt, umso besser. Ist wirklich ein Riesenspaß, Animagus zu werden, oder?«

Terry wünschte sich, Anthony würde still sein. Oder wenigstens aufhören, auf seinem Rücken herumzuklopfen. Aber er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich erneut zu übergeben. Seltsamerweise ließen seine Kopfschmerzen etwas nach. Oder sie wurden von den Magenkrämpfen überdeckt. Minutenlang hing er über dem Eimer. Jedes Mal, wenn er meinte, es könne unmöglich noch etwas in seinem Magen sein, strafte dieser ihn lügen. Aber irgendwann, nachdem er sich schon längst sämtliche Galle aus dem Leib gekotzt zu haben schien und nur noch trocken würgte, ließ es nach. Ein Glas Wasser tauchte vor ihm auf, und er spülte sich den Mund, spuckte aus, trank vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck und behielt ihn tatsächlich bei sich. Er wischte sich die Haare von der schweißnassen Stirn und musste rülpsen.

»War's das?«, fragte Anthony, dieser gemeine Bastard, und Terry konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. Er nickte schwach und hoffte nur, dass es wirklich vorbei war. Vorsichtig ließ er sich aufs Bett zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich etwas besser, auch wenn die Kopfschmerzen jetzt verstärkt wiederkamen. Er lag da, ohne sich zu rühren, während er nur verschwommen hörte, wie Simon und Luna etwas sagten und jemand mit den Eimern herumhantierte.

Das Zimmer schien sich zu drehen. Er würgte abermals, aber anscheinend war wirklich nichts mehr in ihm, das er hätte auskotzen können. Er versuchte, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen und das Brennen in der Kehle zu ignorieren. Die Fenster wurden aufgerissen, und kalter Wind wehte in den Schlafsaal und kühlte seine Stirn. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und sah sich um. Luna lag ausgestreckt und bleich auf Anthonys Bett und rührte sich nicht. Anthony und Simon standen an den Fenstern und wedelten mit den Zauberstäben. Irgendein Spruch, um den Regen draußen zu halten.

Terry versuchte aufzustehen, aber der Raum drehte sich immer noch, und er musste sich wieder setzen. Er verschnaufte einen Moment, probierte es ein zweites Mal und wankte auf ein offenes Fenster zu. Er hielt sich am Rahmen fest und steckte den Kopf hinaus in den Sturm. Dicke Regentropfen klatschten ihm ins Gesicht. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde er wacher und konnte wieder klarer denken. Leider wurde der pochende Kopfschmerz dadurch nur noch schlimmer.

Also hatte es nicht geklappt. Verdammter Mist. Anscheinend war die Sache doch schwerer, als er geglaubt hatte. Und wenn das Buch recht hatte und kaum ein Zauberer es unter zwanzig Versuchen schaffte, dann würde es eine ziemlich Tortur werden. Er verstand zum ersten Mal, warum vielleicht nicht jeder Zauberer ein Animagus werden wollte. Er öffnete den Mund, aber nur ein paar vereinzelte Tropfen verirrten sich auf seine pelzige Zunge. Trotzdem hatte er keine echten Zweifel, dass es die Mühen wert war. Er würde sich nötigenfalls auch fünfzigmal die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen. Aber im Moment hoffte er sehr, dass es nicht ganz so lange dauern würde.

In einer kurzen Donnerpause trug der Sturmwind Schreie und Wortfetzen heran. »… Gryffindor! Dreihun… zu …undzwanzig … Slyther…! …findor gewinnt!«

Terry zog den Kopf wieder ein. Im Schlafsaal roch es noch immer ein bisschen säuerlich, aber es ging. Er würde sich einfach ins Bett legen und behaupten, er sei krank. Es war nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Er fühlte sich krank.

»Das Spiel ist vorbei«, informierte er die anderen. Luna richtete sich stöhnend auf. Sie war immer noch ziemlich blass um die Nase.

»Ich verschwinde dann mal lieber«, meinte sie ungewohnt kleinlaut. Terry hatte eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, wie sie sich fühlte, aber es half ja nichts. Er selbst verschwand im Bad, trank bestimmt einen halben Liter direkt aus dem Wasserhahn und musste dann wieder würgen. Als sich sein Magen wieder beruhigt hatte, trocknete er sich das Gesicht und die regennassen Haare ab. Er sah noch immer sehr bleich im Spiegel aus, aber das würde es nur glaubwürdiger machen, wenn er behauptete, krank zu sein. Das Mittagessen würde er auf jeden Fall ausfallen lassen. Er verzog das Gesicht. In seinen Schläfen pochte das Blut, und selbst die kleinste Bewegung löste eine Welle stechender Kopfschmerzen aus. Vorsichtig und mit steifen Schritten schlich er in den Schlafsaal zurück.

Anthony und Simon sprachen am Eingang mit Su und Kevin. Vermutlich erklärten sie ihnen gerade, dass ihm plötzlich schlecht geworden war oder etwas Ähnliches. Er hörte nicht hin, und es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte sich nur noch hinlegen. Als er sein Bett endlich erreicht hatte, ließ er sich langsam darauf niedersinken. Er schloss die Augen. Das Hämmern in seinem Schädel wurde für einen Moment so unerträglich, dass er am liebsten geschrien hätte, aber dann klangen die Schmerzwellen allmählich wieder ab.

Er lag eine Weile regungslos. Das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren schien fast lauter als das Stimmengemurmel im Schlafsaal.

»Macht bitte die Vorhänge zu«, krächzte er leise, ohne zu wissen, ob ihn jemand hörte. Vermutlich klang es jämmerlich, aber er wagte nicht, sich aufrichten, um sie selbst zuzuziehen. Er öffnete nicht einmal die Augen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Er sagte es noch einmal, etwas lauter, als ihm lieb war. Diesmal schien ihn endlich jemand gehört zu haben. Schritte näherten sich, und die Vorhänge um sein Bett wurden zugezogen. Er begrüßte die Dunkelheit und Stille – auch wenn es nicht viel half. Noch immer hätte er einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod mit offenen Armen willkommen geheißen.

* * *

Sirius blickte angestrengt in das mondhelle Zwielicht des nächtlichen Herbstwaldes. Wenn sie von ihrem Ausflug nicht zurückkehrte, waren Wochen des Aushungerns, Zähmens und Abrichtens umsonst gewesen. Er machte sich keine großen Sorgen, dass Mirzam ausbleiben würde, aber man konnte nie wissen. Kaum etwas war leichter, als einen Vogel zu vergrämen. Mirzam war immerhin ein Wildfang und kein Abkömmling generationenlang auf Zahmheit, Gehorsam und Zuverlässigkeit gezüchteter Posteulen.

Trotz seiner Wachsamkeit machte ihn erst das Knacken eines Zweiges auf ihre Rückkehr aufmerksam. Mirzam war urplötzlich wie ein Geist aus dem Wald aufgetaucht und hatte sich auf dem kahlen Ast eines nahen Baumes niedergelassen. Aus ihrem maskenhaften Gesichtsschleier blickten zwei leuchtende Augen auf ihn herunter. Sirius lächelte erleichtert zu ihr hinauf und bot ihr seine Faust an, um sie anzulocken. Sie musterte ihn unbeeindruckt und ließ sich erst dazu herab, seine Einladung anzunehmen, als er ihr die Maus zeigte, die er für sie gefangen hatte.

Bei der Landung bohrten sich ihre Klauen in seinen Unterarm. Sie konnten ihn durch den Mantelstoff zwar nicht ernsthaft verletzten, aber trotzdem übten ihre kräftigen Greifer einen schmerzhaften Druck aus. Das Fehlen eines richtigen Falknerhandschuhs hatte sich schon früh bemerkbar gemacht. Inzwischen waren seine Arme, besonders die rechte Hand, von zahlreichen Blutergüssen und Narben bedeckt. Aber er nahm es hin. Heilzauber waren nie seine Stärke gewesen, und nach einigen Tagen hatte er es schlicht aufgegeben, wieder und wieder seine Arme und Hände zu behandeln, nur um sich kurz darauf neue blutige Kratzer und Wunden an denselben Stellen einzufangen.

»So ist es brav, meine Schöne!«, flüsterte er Mirzam zu, während sie hastig nach der Atzung schnappte und zu kröpfen begann. Noch durch den Mantel konnte er die Heftigkeit und Kraft spüren, die sich hinter ihren schnellen Schnabelhieben verbarg. »Wie war der Ausflug? Hat es dir gefallen, du kleines Biest?«

Er strich ihr sanft mit dem Handrücken übers Gefiederdach und bewunderte ihre gesprenkelten Schwingen. Im Tageslicht schimmerten sie goldbraun, doch der Mondschein tauchte sie in Grau, Schwarz und fahles Weiß. Beinahe hätte er laut gelacht. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, seine aufsteigende Heiterkeit in ein leises Glucksen zu verwandeln. Er wollte Mirzam nicht verschrecken.

Der erste freie Flug ohne Lockschnur. Das Glück des Falkners über die Rückkehr des ersten, selbst abgetragenen Vogels. Gab es etwas Vergleichbares? Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er es zum ersten Mal empfand. Es musste Jahrhunderte her sein, dass ein Black so etwas getan und gefühlt hatte. Es war kaum anzunehmen, dass sich viele seiner Vorfahren mit dem aufwendigen Aufstellen, Lockemachen und Abtragen eines Greifvogels abgegeben hatten. Wozu gab es schließlich Magie?

Er ließ Mirzam ihr Mahl in aller Ruhe beenden. Sie war leichter, als sie aussah, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Maus halbiert und in zwei Happen verschlungen war. Er flüsterte ihr sinnlose Koseworte zu, die sie mit einem Schulterzucken und gelangweiltem Spreizen ihrer Schwingen abzutun schien. Gleichzeitig vollführte er mit der freien Hand die magischen Gesten, die das magische Geschirr beschworen, das sie anstelle eines Geschühriemens an ihn band.

»Genug für heute?«, fragte er sie leise. »Gehen wir wieder hinein?«

Sie musterte ausdruckslos und uninteressiert den Wald und ließ sich zu keiner Reaktion herab. Erst als er sich dem Höhleneingang zuwandte, meldete sie sich zu Wort. Sie konnte den engen Spalt nicht leiden und flatterte protestierend, als wolle sie sich zu groß machen, um hindurchzupassen. Aber wie gewöhnlich gab sie ihren Widerstand auf, nachdem er ihr gut zugeredet hatte.

Er stellte sie auf ihren Block und warf ihr eine weitere Maus zu. Meist fing er Mirzam's Atzung ohne magische Hilfe. Es war seltsam befriedigend, in Hundegestalt auf die Jagd zu gehen und sich nur auf die eigenen Sinne und die eigene Schnelligkeit und Gewandtheit zu verlassen. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er mehr als einmal vergessen, warum er sich die Schleiereule überhaupt aufgestellt hatte. Das Lockemachen des Vogels hatte seine volle Konzentration und Hingabe erfordert. Er hatte zwar gewusst, was zu tun war, aber trotzdem tat er alles zum ersten Mal. Und kein Vogel war wie der andere. Und kein Vogel war einfach abzutragen. Es war stets eine Aufgabe, die die volle Liebe und Hingabe des Falkners erforderte.

Diesmal lachte er laut. Mirzam unterbrach ihr kröpfen, kreischte auf und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch er konnte nicht anders. Sirius Black, letzter Sohn, Erbe und Oberhaupt des edlen und uralten Hauses derer von Black. Ein Hundemensch, ein Menschenhund, in einer Höhle im Wald, allein in der Wildnis hausend, wo er sich ganz der hohen Kunst der Falknerei und Beizjagd widmen konnte. Es klang nicht einmal unwahrscheinlich. Die meisten würden es nur für ein weiteres Zeichen des Wahnsinns halten, der früher oder später alle Blacks befiel. Nur wenige würden begreifen, dass es wahrlich schlechtere Arten gab, sein Leben zu führen. Es war fast eine Versuchung. Die letzten Wochen seines Lebens waren erfüllt gewesen wie noch nie. Nicht von etwas Bestimmtem oder gar von einem tieferen Sinn erfüllt, sondern einfach nur _erfüllt_. Er hatte mit Mirzam gekämpft, sich selbst am Leben erhalten, war auf die Jagd gegangen, hatte sich in seinem »Heim« eingerichtet. Er hatte Einhörner auf Waldlichtungen überrascht, Zentauren gewittert und gemieden, war durch Dickicht und Unterholz geschlichen, war mit dem Wind um die Wette gelaufen. Der Wind. Er wurde kälter und schien ihn vor dem ersten Schnee warnen zu wollen. Seine Stimme wurde immer klarer, und manchmal glaubte er, verwehte Worte verstehen zu können. Der Wind schien ihn zu locken, ihm etwas zu versprechen, ihn abzulenken und zu verspotten. Oft genug machte sich eine plötzliche kalte Böe über ihn und seine »Mission« lustig und schien ihn zu fragen, wozu das alles gut sein solle und warum er nicht einfach alles vergaß und sich mit diesem sorglosen Leben zufriedengab. Es _war_ eine Versuchung. So viele Erfahrungen, die auf ihn warteten. Vielleicht sogar die ein oder andere nützliche Erfahrung darunter, die sein Schatten eines Tages würde weitergeben können. Doch an wen weitergeben?

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, um den lästigen Gedanken wieder zu vertreiben. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Der Verräter kam zuerst, um alles andere war zweitrangig, hatte Zeit bis später. Mirzam würde bald so weit sein. Seine Botin, sein Herold. Keine Magie würde sie aufhalten können. Sie, die durch mehr als Magie mit ihm verbunden war, würde seine Botschaft auf durch Bann- und Schutzzauber tragen. Und so würde sie ihm einen Verbündeten im Schloss gewinnen. Das war jedenfalls der Plan. Riskant genug, denn selbst wenn Remus die Botschaft erhielt, musste er ihr erst noch glauben schenken. Einer wilden, phantastischen, unbewiesenen Geschichte glauben. Dumm genug sein, einem gesuchten Massenmörder vertrauen; weise genug sein, einem alten Freund vertrauen. Die Chancen standen schlecht und gut, nicht vorhanden und doch einen Versuch wert. Aber es konnte gelingen. Es musste gelingen!

Und falls doch nicht, wenn sich auch diese Hoffnung zerschlagen sollte, wie sich so viele seit seiner Flucht aus Azkaban zerschlagen hatten … es gab noch eine zweite Möglichkeit, einen letzten Ausweg. Tückisch und todbringend. Seit Jahrhunderten hatte niemand mehr solche Magie benutzt. Er selbst hatte tief in seinen Erinnerungen graben müssen. _Nuntius necis._ Der Engel des Todes. Er bezweifelte, dass es außer ihm noch viele andere lebende Zauberer und Hexen gab, die überhaupt von diesem Fluch wussten, geschweige denn in der Lage gewesen wären, ihn zu sprechen. Und noch einmal weniger, die auch nur ahnten, wie man sich davor schützen konnte. Selbst ein Dumbledore würde nicht mit derart altmodischer, _mittelalterlicher_ und vorsintflutlich gewaltsamer Magie rechnen. Welcher Zauberer war heutzutage schon noch mit der Falknerei vertraut? Und von den wenigen, welcher Falkner wäre bereit, das Leben eines selbst locke gemachten, auf eigener Faust abgetragenen Vogels zu opfern? Nicht einmal in früheren, dunkleren Zeiten war es häufig vorgekommen, dass das Leben – vielmehr der Tod – eines Feindes so viel wert gewesen war. Falls ihm keine Wahl blieb, würde er es tun, doch er würde es hassen. Mehr noch: Er würde sich selbst dafür hassen. Mirzam war nicht irgendein Werkzeug seiner Rache, nicht nur eine austauschbare Posteule; sie war zu einer Weggefährtin geworden. Sie auf diese Weise zu benutzen, sie als bloße Waffe zu gebrauchen, ihr Vertrauen zu missbrauchen und sie wissentlich in den Tod zu schicken, würde schwerer sein als alles, was er bisher für seine Rache getan und hatte.

Doch er musste bald handeln, so oder so. Jeden Tag konnte der erste Schnee fallen, und dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Schüler aus dem Schloss strömten und in die Weihnachtsferien aufbrachen. Und mit ihnen würde eine Ratte verschwinden. Das konnte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Was auch immer es kosten mochte, er würde Peter nicht noch einmal entkommen lassen.

Von ihrem Block herab erwiderte Mirzam stolz und kalt seinen Blick.

»Nur als letzter Ausweg …«, versprach er ihr flüsternd. »Nur als letzter Ausweg, meine Schöne. Remus wird mir glauben. Er muss!«

Sie drehte achtlos den Kopf zur Seite, begann ihre Federn durch den Schnabel zu ziehen und ihr Gefieder zu ordnen und würdigte ihn keiner Antwort.

* * *

Anthony war so wütend, dass es eine Weile dauerte, bis ihm bewusstwurde, dass er eine seiner Haarsträhnen von den Schultern gezupft hatte und diese nun zwischen den Fingern hielt und erbittert darauf herumkaute. Als er es bemerkte, stellte er es natürlich sofort ab, wischte sich rasch die Haare aus dem Mundwinkel und sah sich unauffällig um.

Anscheinend hatte er Glück. Luna und Terry waren mit irgendeinem Spiel beschäftigt – jedenfalls wanderte ein Zettel zwischen ihnen hin und her, auf dem sie abwechselnd herumkritzelten –, Simon las natürlich, hinter ihnen saß niemand und in der Reihe vor ihnen schliefen ein paar Hufflepuffs still vor sich hin. Auch von weiter vorne keine Gefahr. Der einschläfernd monotone Vortrag von Professor Binns hatte die Klasse fest im Griff und schläferte unerbittlich jegliche Wachsamkeit – und den Lebenswillen – seiner Zuhörerschaft ein.

Anthony atmete auf. Schlechte Angewohnheiten zu haben, war schlimm genug; sie öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen, war ein Unding. Er gab Luna die Schuld. Sie fingerte dauernd an ihren Haaren herum. Kein Wunder, dass ihr zersetzender Einfluss irgendwann abfärbte. Er würde ihre Marotten nicht übernehmen, egal wie wütend er war!

Die Versuchung, den Brief seiner Mutter zu einem Ball zu pressen und in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen war groß, aber das wäre kindisch und unwürdig gewesen. Außerdem hätte nicht einmal Professor Binns ein Feuer im Klassenzimmer ignorieren können. Statt sich also einem albernen Wutanfall hinzugeben, zwang er sich, seine Hände flach und ruhig auf den Tisch auf den Tisch zu legen und eine Weile nichts zu tun. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme von Professor Binns, aber nicht einmal die gerade heruntergeleierte Aufzählung aller Namen und Amtszeiten der Zaubereiminister des 16. Jahrhunderts konnte ihn beschwichtigen. Schließlich gab er auf und starrte wieder düster auf den Brief hinunter.

Er war stolz darauf gewesen, wie subtil er seinen Verdacht in seinen letzten Bericht nach Hause hatte einfließen lassen. Er hatte nur ganz unschuldige Fakten erwähnt: die regelmäßigen Unterrichtsausfälle, wie angeschlagen Professor Lupin danach immer aussah, dass Professor Snape ihn einmal vertreten und dabei außer der Reihe das Thema Werwölfe behandelt hatte. Alles hübsch unauffällig über den ganzen Brief verteilt. Erst ganz zum Schluss hatte er erwähnt, dass er inzwischen verstand, was seine Mutter an Runen so faszinierend fand – eine glatte Lüge –, und dass er vor kurzem und ganz zufällig ein Amulett mit interessanten Runen gesehen habe. Nicht mehr. Als Postscriptum hatte er noch hinzugefügt, sie solle seinen Großvater von ihm grüßen, er freue sich schon darauf, ihn in den Weihnachtsferien zu sehen und wieder mit ihm über die neuesten Entdeckungen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankforschung reden zu können. Er hatte weder den Namen »Belby« noch dessen Wolfsbanntrank ausdrücklich erwähnt. Wenn sein Verdacht stimmte, war es unnötig.

Die Antwort seiner Mutter machte eines vollkommen klar: Sie hielt ihn für naive und kindisch. Oder zumindest für nicht vertrauenswürdig genug, was auf dasselbe hinauslief. Man solle Amulette entweder tragen oder nicht tragen, hatte sie geschrieben. Sie irgendwo herumliegen zu lassen, wo Leute sie zufällig sehen könnten, sei töricht. Außerdem wünsche sie, dass er es gegenüber seinen Lehrern unter keinen Umständen an Respekt mangeln lasse. Und sie befand es tatsächlich für nötig, ihn daran zu erinnern, dass es von schlechtem Benehmen zeuge, sich an der Verbreitung von Gerüchten zu beteiligen. Mit anderen Worten: Trag dein Amulett oder versteck es gefälligst! Ob Professor Lupin ein Werwolf ist oder nicht, hat dich nicht kümmern! Und ansonsten: Halt den Mund und behalte deinen Verdächtigungen für dich, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!

Der Rest ihres Briefs bestand aus unwichtigem, nichtssagendem _Geplauder_! Er hatte ihn jetzt dreimal aufmerksam gelesen, und da war einfach nichts! Kein Hinweis, nicht einmal eine Andeutung, ob er mit seinem Verdacht recht hatte oder nicht, geschweige denn irgendeine echte Information. Er war sich zwar inzwischen so gut wie sicher, dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf war, aber ebenso sicher war er, dass seine Mutter darüber genau Bescheid wusste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es schon vor Beginn des Schuljahres gewusst! Eine der kleinen, verschlungenen Formen auf dem Amulett wies eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem selten benutzten Symbol für Antimon auf. Er hatte es nicht in einer Runentabelle gefunden, sondern war eher zufällig in einem alten Alchemiebuch darauf gestoßen. Antimon, der graue Wolf der Alchemisten. Es konnte Zufall sein. Die Rune auf seinem Amulett sah bei genauer Betrachtung doch ein wenig anders aus. Irgendwie krumm und verbogen. Und die Grundform war auch nicht gerade einzigartig. Ein tief geschwungenes U mit Schnörkeln und einem senkrechten Querstrich, der in einem Unterkreuz auslief. Er hatte zu wenig Ahnung von Runenmagie, um sich der Bedeutung wirklich sicher zu sein. Außerdem kam es ja angeblich bei jeder Rune auch auf die Absicht an, mit der sie gezeichnet wurde. Professor Babbling wurde jedenfalls nicht müde, in jeder Unterrichtsstunde wieder und wieder zu betonen, wie ungeheuer wichtig das wäre.

Am meisten ärgerte ihn, dass seine Mutter es für nötig befunden hatte, ihn zur Diskretion zu ermahnen. Als wäre er nicht verantwortungsbewusst genug, selbst zu wissen, dass man mit solchen Verdächtigungen nicht hausieren ging. Abgesehen von allem anderen: Professor Lupin konnte ihn durchfallen lassen! Aber was seine Mutter anscheinend nicht recht begriffen hatte: Wenn _er_ darauf gekommen war, dass der Professor ein Werwolf war, dann würden das früher oder später auch andere tun. Man musste davon ausgehen, dass einige der intelligenteren Schüler längst denselben Verdacht geschöpft hatten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es zu einem offenen Geheimnis wurde. Vermutlich zählten auch andere Schüler schon die Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Spätestens dann würde die Gerüchteküche zu brodeln beginnen.

Darüber hinaus schien es mindestens unwahrscheinlich, dass er der einzige Schüler dieses Jahr war, der ein Schutzamulett oder etwas Ähnliches von zu Hause mitbekommen hatte. Mit Sicherheit wussten auch andere Eltern Bescheid – und die vernünftigeren hatten ihre Kinder bestimmt gewarnt. Warum auch nicht? Solange Professor Lupin seinen Wolfsbanntrank nahm, konnte niemand etwas dagegen haben, dass er unterrichtete. Ein paar Schüler wussten bestimmt Bescheid. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte man ihnen ebenfalls nahegelegt, nichts weiterzuerzählen und keine Gerüchte zu verbreiten. So gesehen war es höchst erstaunlich, dass es noch nicht die Runde gemacht hatte und alle Bescheid wussten. Aber vielleicht wussten inzwischen tatsächlich die allermeisten Bescheid, aber jeder behielt es für sich?

Nach kurzem Überlegen verwarf Anthony diesen Gedanken wieder. Sehr viele konnten es nicht sein, die eingeweiht waren oder Verdacht geschöpft hatten. Sonst wäre die Sache schon lange Tagesgespräch gewesen. Und wenn es so ein Gerücht gegeben hätte, dann hätte Terry als einer der Ersten davon erfahren – und es weitererzählt. Er war schließlich muggelstämmig, und viele Muggelstämmige hatten eine übertriebene Angst vor Werwölfen und Vampiren. Terry hätte es vermutlich für seine Pflicht gehalten, zumindest seine Freunde vor Professor Lupin zu warnen. Außerdem war er einfach nicht besonders gut darin, etwas für sich zu behalten. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Anthony niemandem von seinem Verdacht erzählt hatte. Terry war nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel an Verschwiegenheit, und Luna konnte zwar ein Geheimnis für sich behalten, allerdings tat sie das nur, wenn sie auch wollte. Vielleicht wusste sie sogar längst Bescheid und hatte sich aus ihren eigenen Gründen dazu entschieden, nichts zu sagen? Luna wäre so etwas zuzutrauen gewesen.

Blieb noch Simon. Eigentlich hatte er anfangs ernsthaft überlegt, ob er Simon einweihen sollte, hatte sich aber dann doch entschlossen, erst einmal auf die Antwort seiner Mutter zu warten. Und jetzt … Es war nicht so, dass er etwas auf die Anweisungen seiner Mutter gab. Eher im Gegenteil. Er hatte noch nie so große Lust gehabt, ein Gerücht in die Welt zu setzten, wie nach der Lektüre ihres Briefes. Aber Simon war seit ein paar Wochen irgendwie anders. Natürlich machten sie wie immer zusammen Hausaufgaben und lernten gemeinsam, aber Simon seilte sich auffallend oft allein in die Bibliothek ab – noch öfter als sonst. Seltsamerweise war er jedoch dort nicht aufzufinden, wenn man ihn suchte. Nicht dass Anthony ihm nachspioniert hätte. Jedenfalls nicht gründlich oder auffällig; am Schluss wäre Simon noch auf seltsame Gedanken gekommen. Und es war auch nicht schwer zu erraten, was oder wer dahintersteckte. Trotzdem ärgerte sich Anthony über die Lügen und die Heimlichtuerei. Nicht zu vergessen, da stand auch die Frage der _fortgesetzten_ und _intensiven_ Fraternisierung mit dem Feind im Raum. Wenn man es denn so nennen mochte.

Er verzog das Gesicht und verdrängte den Gedanken. Es spielte für sein eigentliches Problem auch keine Rolle, was Simon in seiner Freizeit trieb. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, fest stand, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht für voll nahmen. Dabei wurde er in drei Wochen vierzehn! In drei Jahren würde er volljährig sein, und sie behandelten ihn immer noch wie ein kleines Kind! Es war nicht nur eine Beleidigung, es war einfach nicht hinnehmbar. Also würde er es auch nicht länger hinnehmen. Oder?

Er starrte auf den Pergamentbogen und lauschte dem Murmeln von Professor Binns Stimme. Und er fasste einen Entschluss. Sorgfältig faltete er den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn weg. Bald kamen die Weihnachtsferien, und er würde wieder nach Hause fahren. Und er würde einige echte Antworten bekommen. So oder so. Möglichkeiten gab es immer.

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit kramte er sein Zaubertränkebuch aus der Tasche und schlug es auf. Er erwartete nicht, eine Lösung darin zu finden, aber vielleicht stieß er darin auf den Beginn einer Idee. Als das einsetzende Rumoren um ihn herum auf das Ende der Doppelstunde hinwies, hatte er noch nichts gefunden. Dennoch war er zufrieden. Substanzielle Fortschritte waren so schnell auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Zumindest hatte er angefangen. Der Rest war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Wenn seine Eltern sich kindisch, unvernünftig und unkooperativ verhielten, dann würde er ihnen eben zeigen, wie erwachsen, vernünftig und diskret er sein konnte. Und was war erwachsener, vernünftiger und diskreter als ein bisschen Spionage? Wenn sie es so haben wollten, dann würden sie es eben bekommen. Schließlich war er ein Goldstein. Es gab keinen Zaubertrank, den er nicht brauen konnte, und es gab kein Problem, das sich nicht mit dem richtigen Zaubertrank lösen ließe. Jedenfalls behaupteten sein Großvater das immer und auch Professor Snape ließ gelegentlich eine entsprechende Bemerkung fallen, und Anthony war geneigt, ihnen bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils zu glauben.


	15. Yelling With My Mouth Shut

**15. Yelling With My Mouth Shut  
**(A Small Victory – Faith No More)

* * *

Fred lümmelte gelangweilt auf dem Sofa und sah George und Lee beim Schachspielen zu, als endlich Angelina zu seiner Rettung eilte. Der winterliche Kälteeinbruch hatte seine guten Seiten, befand Fred, während Angelina rückwärts in seine ausgebreiteten Arme sank, die Decke, die sie mitgebracht hatte, über sie beide ausbreitete und sich an ihn kuschelte. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab, zog ihre Beine an und legte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Dann bohrte sich ihr Ellenbogen in seine Magengrube, als sie sich noch einmal aufrichtete, um die Decke ordentlich über ihre Füße zu werfen. Aber das war ein kleiner Preis.

Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass sie ihn als menschliche Wärmflasche und seinen Brustkorb als Kopfkissen benutzte. Ihre schwarze Haarmähne kitzelte ihn am Kinn, und er drückte ihr einen Kuss hinters Ohr. Und dann zuckte er zusammen und stieß einen spitzen und ziemlich peinlichen Schrei aus, als sich zwei eiskalte Hände unter seinen Pullover schlichen und auf seine nackte Haut pressten. Es war die Überraschung und der unerwartete Schock. Normalerweise hätte er ganz anders reagiert, aber Angelinas Finger waren wie kleine Eiszapfen auf seinem Bauch. Wie machte sie das nur? Es war zwar kalt, aber doch nicht so kalt.

Lee sah von seinem Spiel auf und grinste anzüglich zu ihnen herüber. »Hey! Keine Unzucht im Gemeinschaftsraum! Es sind unschuldige Kinder anwesend. Sucht euch ein leeres Klassenzimmer!«

»Gar nicht beachten, Engelchen!«, murmelte Fred und drückte Angelina noch enger an sich. »Da spricht der pure Neid.«

»Mmm…«, seufzte Angelina nur zufrieden und drehte ihre Hände unter seinem Pullover, um sie auch von der anderen Seite zu wärmen. Diesmal biss er die Zähne zusammen und ertrug es wie ein Mann.

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Ruhe in ihrer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Fred überlegte angestrengt, ob er mit dem Argument »Gleiches Recht für alle!« durchkommen würde, wenn er nun seinerseits seine Hände unter Angelinas Pullover wandern ließ – wahrscheinlich nicht, aber einen Versuch war es allemal wert, oder? Aber ehe er zur Tat schreiten konnte, zog Angelina ihre Hände wieder weg und richtete sich halb auf. Diesmal ohne ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen oder Weichteile zu jagen, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

»Wer gewinnt?«, fragte sie in Richtung George und Lee.

Beide behaupteten gleichzeitig »Ich!«.

»Ha! Wenn die Hölle zufriert!«, kommentierte Lee die selbstbewusste Einschätzung seines Gegners. »Du hast gerade deine Dame und 'nen Springer verloren. Wenn du das noch rumreißen kannst, nenn' ich dich ab sofort nur noch ›mein Herr und Meister‹.«

»Gut«, erwiderte George und machte seinen Zug. »Gardez! Dann such schon mal nach 'nem sicheren Plätzchen für _deine_ Dame.«

Angelina ließ sich wieder niedersinken, schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und zog die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hoch. Sie verfolgte die Sticheleien und den Schlagabtausch zwischen George und Lee mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Fred interessierte sich im Moment überhaupt nicht für Schach. Stattdessen befreite er lieber eine Hand aus der Decke und begann sanft über Angelinas Haar zu streicheln. Er fand es immer wieder faszinierend, dass sich ihre Locken so viel weicher und glatter anfühlten, als sie aussahen. Angelina dagegen schien das Spiel tatsächlich mehr oder weniger aufmerksam zu beobachten, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie aus ihrem Blickwinkel den Zügen wirklich folgen und die Stellung beurteilen konnte.

Die Minuten vergingen still, und Fred schlich schließlich doch seine andere Hand unter Angelinas Pullover. Er war damit zufrieden, über Angelinas Haar und ihren weichen Bauch zu streicheln und an nichts anderes als an seinen nachtschwarzen Engel zu denken.

»Remis?«, hörte er seinen Bruder irgendwann später anbieten. Offensichtlich war das Spiel gut für ihn gelaufen, denn Lee akzeptierte mit einem »Okay?«, auch wenn er nicht sehr überzeugt dabei klang. George murmelte etwas von Hausaufgaben, Lernen und OWLs und verzog sich in Richtung der Schlafsäle. Fred hatte keinen Zweifel, dass George schon in Kürze wieder herunterkommen und sich unauffällig aus dem Gryffindorturm schleichen würde. Als George ihm seinen Verrat gebeichtet hatte, war er ziemlich sauer gewesen. Und das mit Recht. Der Rein-Raus-Raum war ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis gewesen. George hatte einfach kein Recht gehabt, den Schleicher einzuweihen, egal warum. Hoffentlich hatte es sich dieser niederträchtige Verrat für George wenigstens gelohnt. Oder besser gesagt: hoffentlich nicht. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sein Bruder und der Schleicher allein in ihrem Labor trieben. Oder zu zweit.

Lee kam zu ihnen herüber. »Mach Platz!«, sagte er zu Angelina und stöhnte gleich darauf auf, als sie ihre Füße auf seinen Schoß fallen ließ, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte. Fred hatte ihr schon oft zu erklären versucht, dass gewisse Teile der männlichen Anatomie _empfindlich_ waren, aber sie ignorierte es immer wieder. Inzwischen vermutete er Absicht dahinter.

»Du darfst mir die Füße massieren«, gestattete sie Lee großzügigerweise.

»Danke für das Angebot, aber nein danke. Ich mag, wie meine Finger riechen.«

Ein erneutes Aufstöhnen von Lee bestärkte Fred in seinem Verdacht. Es war Absicht. Sie wusste genau, wohin sie trat.

»Sadistin!«, sprach Lee ihm aus der Seele. Angelina gab keine Antwort, aber George merkte am Zucken ihrer Schultern, dass sie still in sich hineinlachte.

»Das war komisch, oder?«, meinte Lee dann. »George und Hausaufgaben? Lernen für die OWLs? Wer's glaubt, wird selig.«

Angelina musterte ihn streng. »Nimm dir lieber ein Beispiel an ihm! Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir an unsere berufliche Zukunft denken! Auch du, mein Goldstück! Ohne gute OWLs kommst du in keinen NEWT-Kurs. Und Leute, die Sportkommentator werden wollen, gibt's wie Sand am Meer. Wenn du dann keine Qualifikationen vorzuweisen hast, die dich von der Konkurrenz abheben, bist du ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Ich an deiner Stelle …«

Lachend verfolgte Fred Lees hastige Flucht. Seine Freude darüber, endlich mit Angelina allein zu sein, war jedoch verfrüht.

»Das gilt auch für dich!«, wandte sie sich ihm zu, da ihr erstes Opfer das Weite gesucht hatte. »Es würde dir gar nichts schaden, wenn du ein bisschen mehr lernen würdest. Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus –«

Er versuchte, sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen. Überraschenderweise gelang es ihm sogar. Sekundenlang genoss er ihre weichen Lippen und das sanfte Aneinanderstreicheln ihrer Zungen, doch dann schob sie ihn von sich. Und zog ihren Zauberstab. Ihr Privatsphärenzauber war perfekt ausgeführt, wie er neidlos anerkennen musste, ließ ihn jedoch das Schlimmste befürchten. Schicksalsergeben stellte er sich auf eine längere Gardinenpredigt ein. Ihre Motivationsreden neigten dazu, sich hinzuziehen, wenn sie erst einmal in Fahrt war.

Aber statt weiter auf ihm herumzuhacken, fragte sie: »Also, was ist jetzt mit George?«

»Nichts«, behauptete er geistesgegenwärtig. »Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Ehrlich. Was soll mit George sein?«

Angelina schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln. »Fred? Schnuckelchen?« Er zog instinktiv den Kopf ein. »Hältst du mich eigentlich für dumm? Naiv? Ein geistig minderbemitteltes Weibchen?«

»Nicht doch, Angelina«, beeilte er sich, ihr aufrichtig zu versichern. »Das würde ich niemals wagen!«

»Gut«, meinte sie, ohne ihr gefährliches Lächeln abzulegen. »Das möchte ich dir auch nicht geraten haben.«

Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, und Fred hoffte verzweifelt, dass die Angelegenheit damit erledigt wäre. Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, und er begann gerade, sich wieder etwas zu entspannen, als sie »Also?« fragte.

»Was also?«, versuchte er, Zeit zu gewinnen.

»Was ist mit George los?«, murmelte sie geduldig und räkelte sich in seinen Armen. »Und erzähl mir ja nicht, dass du keine Ahnung hast!«

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Was weiß ich. George erzählt mir auch nicht _alles_.«

Er wusste, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war, noch ehe sich Angelina herumdrehte und ihn ungläubig und extrem misstrauisch ansah. Und nun bohrten sich noch dazu ihre _beiden_ Ellbogen in seine Rippen. »Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Er benimmt sich schon seit 'ner ganzen Weile komisch. Und heute … er hat während des ganzen Spiels immer wieder auf seine Uhr gesehen. Und er hätte noch gewinnen können und hat Lee trotzdem ein Remis angeboten! Ich weiß es, und Lee weiß das auch. Wir sind doch nicht blöd.«

Fred fluchte leise in sich hinein. Er würde George die Hölle heißmachen. Das war alles seine Schuld.

»Ihr heckt doch nicht schon wieder was aus?«

»Aber nicht doch, Engelchen!«, nutzte Fred die sich bietende Chance einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede. »Wie kannst du so was nur denken. Wir doch nicht.« Er bemühte sich, so ironisch und unaufrichtig wie möglich zu klingen.

Angelina musterte ihn jedoch weiterhin aus schmalen Augen. »Vielleicht. Aber ich denke, da steckt mehr dahinter. Das wäre zu simpel. Deswegen hätte er nie so eine schwache Ausrede benutzt. Hausaufgaben und OWLs! Lächerlich! Nein, das ist es nicht.«

Bei Tiamats Titten und Mordreds Eiern! Langsam hatte er genug von dieser Inquisition. Bestimmt würde er morgen blaue Flecken an den Rippen haben, und zu allem Überfluss war sein rechtes Bein eingeschlafen und kribbelte unangenehm.

»Du weißt schon, dass ich dich zwingen könnte?«

Fred schnaubte ungläubig, aber Angelina grinste zuversichtlich und funkelte ihn überlegen an. »Ich bin deine Freundin, Fred. Ich könnte mit Liebes- und Sexentzug drohen …«

»Sex…entzug?«, entfuhr es Fred ungläubig. Das war doch die Höhe! »Welcher Sex? Dreck! Wir haben keinen Sex!«

Angelina machte ein Gesicht wie eine Katze, die gerade eine Maus gefangen hatte. Vermutlich hatte er ihr nur das Stichwort geliefert, auf das sie gewartet hatte.

»Ach Schnuckelchen, wenn du jetzt schon meinst, dass wir keinen Sex hätten, dann warte erst mal ab, wie es ist, wenn wir wirklich keinen mehr haben!«, drohte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. »Ich hätte auch einen Wärmzauber benutzen können, statt mich zu dir unter die Decke zu legen. Schon mal daran gedacht?«

Fred war so sauer, dass er seinen eingeschlafenen Fuß befreite und endlich auch ihre verdammt spitzen Ellbogen von sich wegschob. »Ich lass mich nicht erpressen!«

»Och, alter Spielverderber!« Angelina zog einen Schmollmund – und konnte dann anscheinend nicht länger ernst bleiben und musste loslachen. Sie zog seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und lehnte sich an ihn. »Also so ernst ist die Sache? Jetzt mach ich mir wirklich Sorgen. Was kann so schlimm sein, dass mein Fred keinen Spaß mehr versteht?«

»Lass es, Angelina!«, flehte er sie inständig an. »Bitte!«

»Tja«, sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. »Ist er vielleicht verliebt? Würde einiges erklären, aber warum die Heimlichtuerei?«

»George? Verliebt? Schwachsinn!«, behauptete Fred im Brustton der Überzeugung. »Du phantasierst!«

»Tu ich das?«, fragte Angelina unbeeindruckt. »Dann kann's ja nicht schaden, wenn ich ein bisschen weiterphantasiere, oder?«

Fred sah die vollkommene Nutzlosigkeit seiner Bemühung ein und schwieg hartnäckig. Es hatte ohnehin nicht so geklungen, als würde sie einen Kommentar seinerseits erwarten. Er hielt wirklich besser den Mund. Jedes weitere Wort würde Angelina nur weitere Munition liefern.

»Eine Slytherin?«, spekulierte sie wild drauflos. »Irgendein reinblütiges verwöhntes Prinzesschen aus reichem Elternhaus? Arabella vielleicht?«

Sie stupste ihn energisch an. Zielsicher zwischen zwei Rippen. »Nun sag schon! Es ist Arabella Alderton? Hab ich recht?«

»Gib's auf! Ich werd' dir nichts verraten. Kein Wort! Ich verweigere die Aussage!«

»Nein, du hast natürlich recht«, fuhr sie fort, als hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugehört. »Ich hätt's längst erfahren, wenn es Arabella wäre. Außerdem ist unser Georgie nicht ihr Typ. Aber wenn nicht sie, wer dann? Und warum macht er so ein Geheimnis darum? Ist sie vielleicht nicht nur stinkreich, sondern auch noch hässlich? Fett? Dumm? Alles drei?«

Fred startete einen letzen, verzweifelten Ablenkungsversuch: »Vergiss es einfach, Engelchen. Denk nicht so viel nach. Das gibt nur hässliche Falten auf deiner wunderhübschen Stirn.«

Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn – und zwickte ihn bösartig. »Sei still, Fred, und lass mich überlegen!«

Er rieb sich wütend die schmerzende Brustwarze. Sie murmelte verschiedene Namen vor sich hin, lehnte aber einen nach dem anderen aus diesen oder jenen Gründen wieder ab. Fred konnte das Licht am Ende des Tunnels bereits sehen, und leider war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ein herannahender Zug war. Er genoss die letzten Momente, in denen Angelina noch in glückseliger Ahnungslosigkeit Namen vor sich hin brabbelte und ein Mädchen nach dem anderen von ihrer Liste strich.

Plötzlich richtete sie sich kerzengerade auf. »Nein!«

Jetzt war es also so weit. Es bestand zwar immer noch eine kleine Hoffnung, dass sie sich auf dem Holzweg befand, aber ihre Reaktion deutete an, dass die Hoffnung wirklich klein war.

»Oh, mein Gott! Natürlich! Das ist es! Keine Freundin! George hat einen –«

»Schhh!«, unterbrach Fred sie verzweifelt und sah sich um. »Schrei nicht so rum!« Privatsphärenzauber oder nicht, es gab keinen Grund, gewisse Details im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors lauthals herauszuposaunen.

»Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen?« Angelinas Augen blitzten verärgert. »Seit Katie kein einziger Versuch! Und mein Geburtstagsgeschenk! Ich hätt's sofort kapieren müssen!«

Fred verabschiedete sich endgültig von jeder Hoffnung, jemals zu begreifen, wie das Gehirn einer Frau arbeitete. Er sah keine Möglichkeit, wie ihm ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk einen Hinweis hätte geben können. George hatte ihr ein Poster geschenkt. Von ihm. In Badehose. Es war ihm zwar peinlich gewesen, aber Angelina hatte sich darüber kaputtgelacht und es für einen grandiosen Witz gehalten. Bis jetzt.

»Was hat dein Geburtstagsgeschenk damit zu tun?«, fragte er und war sich dabei gar nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt wissen wollte.

»Zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen, Freddy-Schatz. Das macht nur Falten«, ließ ihn Angelina kichernd abblitzen. »Georgielein, Georgielein. Wer hätte das gedacht?«

Sie rieb sich die Hände! Seine Freundin rieb sich die Hände! »Ach, George! Wir werden so viel Spaß miteinander haben. Wir können über Jungs lästern und den schönsten und knackigsten Hintern von Hogwarts küren!«

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nur einen winzigen Teil seines Entsetzens widerspiegeln konnte. Gerade jetzt fehlten ihm die Worte, um dem vollen Umfang seines Horrors angemessen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

»Keine Sorge! Dein Hintern läuft natürlich außer Konkurrenz! George kann da ja schlecht objektiv urteilen. Ist ja schließlich auch sein Hintern. Gewissermaßen. Du weißt schon, was ich meine.«

Fred schloss die Augen und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er verweilte eine ihm unbekannte Zeitspanne lang im Tal des Wahnsinns und der Verwirrung und überlegte ernsthaft, ob ein keusches Leben als weltabgeschiedener, asozialer Einsiedler nicht doch auch seinen Reiz hatte. Er öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als ihn Angelina mit einem begeisterten Kuss aus seiner düsteren Vision herausriss.

Und dann runzelte sie die Stirn und sah ihn merkwürdig an. »Ihr seid Zwillinge.«

Fred erwiderte ihren Blick und machte sich auf alles gefasst. Einschließlich einer abrupten Beendigung seiner Beziehung mit dem schönsten Mädchen von Gryffindor. Es gab _Grenzen_. Für alles!

»Wenn er – Ich meine … hast du nie … du weißt schon …« Angelina verdrehte die Augen. »Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Fred. Ich mein' ja nur. Solltest du dich nicht auch für Jungs interessieren? Wenigstens ein klitzekleines bisschen? Immerhin … Zwillinge und so?«

»Nein!«, protestierte Fred entgeistert. »Spinnst du jetzt total?« Insgeheim war er fast erleichtert. Er hatte mit … _exotischeren_ Ideen gerechnet.

»War nur eine Frage«, meinte Angelina leichthin. »Ist mir auch lieber so. Dann kann ich euch beide haben. Dich als Freund und George als beste Freundin!«

Fred schrie und heulte innerlich vor Panik auf. Das war gefährlich nahe an _exotischen_ Ideen.

»Sag ihm ja nicht, dass ich das gesagt hab', oder ich mach' ernst mit dem Sexentzug!«

Fred begann, mit dem Oberkörper vor und wieder zurück zu schaukeln. Es war seltsam beruhigend.

»Und? Wer ist jetzt Georges Auserwählter? Kenn ich ihn?«

Er schloss wieder die Augen und schaukelte weiter. Mit geschlossenen Augen war es noch besser. Er konnte sich beinahe einreden, dass das alles nur ein Traum war. Ein Alptraum.

»Also gut, du Miesepeter! Dann werd' ich's eben aus George rauskitzeln.«

Er würde einfach hier sitzen bleiben. In gewisser Weise war es herrlich hier. Er würde auf dem Sofa sitzen und weiterschaukeln. Für den Rest seines Lebens. Ja, das hörte sich gut an. Besser als die Alternativen. Irgendwie musste das alles doch vorbeigehen. Vielleicht war das Ganze nur ein schrecklicher, grauenhafter Alptraum. Wenn ihn doch nur jemand aufwecken würde! War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

* * *

Minerva saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel und sah den tanzenden Flammen in ihrem Kamin zu. Die wohlige Wärme, die das prasselnde Feuer verströmte, machte sie schläfrig. Vor drei Tagen hatte der erste Frost eingesetzt und hielt seitdem die Mauern von Hogwarts in eisigem Griff. Es hatte noch nicht geschneit, doch es gab keinen Zweifel: Der Winter war da.

Sie gähnte lang und ausgiebig und griff zu dem Rotweinglas, das auf dem Tischchen zu ihrer Rechten stand. Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck und betrachtete gedankenverloren das rubinrote Glühen, das ihr Kaminfeuer in dem halbvollen Glas hervorzauberte. Eigentlich trank sie nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten, aber in den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich angewöhnt, jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen ein kleines Gläschen zu sich zu nehmen. Als reines Nerventonikum und nur zur Stressbewältigung. Medizin gewissermaßen, die ihr beim Einschlafen half.

Nachdenklich tauchte sie ihren Zeigefinger in den Wein und strich über den Rand des Glases. Sie hatte inzwischen Übung und brauchte nur eine Runde, bis sie Druck und Geschwindigkeit ihres Fingers angepasst hatte und das Glas zu singen begann.

Nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, machte sie sich Mut. Bald würde sich die Schule leeren und sie konnte sich etwas erholen. Die Doppelbelastung war nicht so schlimm wie letztes Jahr, als Albus fast einen vollen Monat nicht dagewesen war und sie die Leitung der Schule ganz allein hatte übernehmen müssen. Doch auch so war es noch anstrengend genug. Albus verschwand zwar üblicherweise nur für ein paar Tage und meist auch nur über das Wochenende, aber es gab einfach zu viel zu tun. Die Patrouillen der Auroren und Wachtrolle mussten mit den Kontrollgängen der Lehrer koordiniert werden, Briefe besorgter Eltern warteten auf Beantwortung, während gleichzeitig eine wachsende Zahl von Disziplinarmaßnahmen verhängt werden musste – die Schülerschaft schien den Ernst der Bedrohung inzwischen wieder vergessen zu haben, und die üblichen Verdächtigen taten so, als hätten sie die Wörter »Zapfenstreich« und »Ausgangssperre« noch nie gehört.

Die zeitliche Zusatzbelastung war am schlimmsten. Und teilweise war sie auch noch selbst schuld daran. Samstagsunterricht war eine echte Schnapsidee gewesen! Was hatte sie nur geritten? Und was hätte sie nicht für einen Zeitumkehrer gegeben! Sie könnte damit in die Vergangenheit reisen und ihrem jüngeren Ich den Kopf zurechtrücken. Wie schlimm konnte ein Zeitparadoxon schon sein? Auch ansonsten wäre ein Zeitumkehrer nett gewesen. An Unterrichtsvorbereitung war an den meisten Tagen nicht zu denken, und sie war froh, dass sie auf jahrelange Routine zurückgreifen konnte. Trotzdem litt ihr Unterricht. Sie wurde rascher ungeduldig und ließ sich zu lauten und scharfen Bemerkungen hinreißen – und ärgerte sich danach über ihren Mangel an Selbstkontrolle. Ihre Arbeitsbelastung und ihr Stress waren zuvörderst einmal ihr Problem, nicht das ihrer Schüler.

Ein hartes Klopfen an der Tür, fast schon ein Hämmern, ließ sie aufstöhnen. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Kaminuhr, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es auch wirklich eine Unverschämtheit war, sie um diese Stunde noch zu stören. Es war. Beide Zeiger näherten sich bereits der Zwölf! Wenn es nicht um Leben und Tod ging, hatte sie jedes Recht, gleich _sehr_ ärgerlich zu werden. Sie stellte ihr Glas ab, raffte sich aus ihrem gemütlichen Sessel auf und ging zur Tür.

Es klopfte erneut – laut und ungeduldig –, doch sie ließ sich nicht hetzen. Sorgfältig schloss sie ihren Morgenmantel, warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, setzte ein steinernes Gesicht auf und schob sich die Brille ganz nach vorn auf die Nasenspitze. So würde den Übeltäter die volle Strenge ihres strafenden Blickes treffen, wenn sie ihn oder sie über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser hinweg zu einem Haufen wimmernden Elends reduzieren würde. Mit mörderischem Schwung riss sie die Tür auf, um den nächtlichen Ruhestörer zu konfrontieren.

»Remus?« Sie wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Für eine Schrecksekunde hatte sie tatsächlich ein wenig Sorge, er würde sich vor ihren Augen in einen Werwolf verwandeln. Seine Miene war verzerrt, seine sonst so sanften Augen blickten gehetzt und verstört, seine ganze Haltung hatte etwas Wildes, eindeutig Gefährliches an sich. Aber natürlich war das Unsinn. Selbst wenn sich Remus' Zyklus leicht verschoben hätte – und es geschah durchaus, dass ein Werwolf »außer Phase« geriet –, konnte er sich nicht mitten zwischen zwei Vollmonden verwandeln.

»Dumbledore!«, schnappte Remus, und sie meinte beinahe, die gefletschten Zähne seiner Wolfsgestalt zu sehen. »Wo ist Dumbledore?«

»Nicht hier.« Und da sie annahm, dass ihn diese Antwort keineswegs befriedigen würde, fuhr sie fort: »Ich weiß es nicht. Ich erwarte ihn nicht vor Montag zurück.«

Das Grollen aus Remus' Kehle erschreckte ihre innere Katze und ließ sie beinahe böse zurückfauchen. Aber es reichte, wenn einer von ihnen die Kontrolle über sein animalisches Alter Ego verlor.

»Beruhige dich, Remus«, versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen. »Was ist passiert?«

»Wie kann ich ihn erreichen?«, wollte er von ihr wissen. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig und wanderten unstet hin und her. Minerva fragte sich, ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. »Ich muss ihn sprechen! Sofort!«

Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. »Er hat Fawkes mitgenommen, und ehe ihn eine Eule findet, ist er vermutlich schon wieder zurück«, erklärte sie vernünftig. »Tut mir leid, Remus. Was auch immer du von Albus willst, es wird bis Montag warten müssen.«

Als wolle er ihr gleich an die Kehle springen, blaffte er sie an: »Es kann nicht warten!«

Er klang so verzweifelt, dass sie kaum eine Wahl hatte. Sein Problem schien nicht von der Art zu sein, die sich zwischen Tür und Angel klären ließ.

»Komm rein!«, forderte sie ihn ohne große Begeisterung auf und trat zur Seite.

Er zögerte, warf einen Blick über die Schulter, gab sich dann jedoch einen sichtlichen Ruck und folgte ihrer Einladung. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm, ging um ihn herum und nahm wieder in ihren Sessel Platz. Remus war unentschlossen auf halbem Weg zwischen Tür und Kamin stehen geblieben.

»Setz dich!«, befahl ihm Minerva und benutzte dabei ihre strengste Klassenzimmerstimme. Ihrer Taktik war nur ein Teilerfolg beschieden. Er kam zwar endlich näher, aber anstatt sich zu setzen, begann er, vor ihrem Kamin auf und ab zu wandern.

Er machte keine Anstalten, von sich aus mit seinem Problem herauszurücken, aber sie überließ ihn lieber eine Weile sich selbst, statt Fragen zu stellen. Vielleicht beruhigte er sich nach ein wenig Auslauf etwas.

»Etwas zu trinken? Holunderwein? Oder etwas Härteres? Ogdens? Ein Gläschen Amontillado?«, fragte sie schließlich, nachdem Remus wohl eine gute Viertelmeile hinter sich gebracht hatte, ohne Ermüdungserscheinungen zu zeigen.

Er hielt zwar kurz inne, um den Kopf zu schütteln, setzte danach jedoch wieder stur seine ziellose Wanderung fort. Sie sah ihm eine Weil zu, leerte ihr Weinglas und gähnte schließlich demonstrativ.

»Wenn du nicht bald damit herausrückst oder dich zumindest hinsetzt, gehe ich zu Bett, Remus«, drohte sie ihm. Und es war ihr ausgesprochen ernst damit. »Du kannst mich ja morgen früh wieder aufsuchen, falls du bis dahin zu einem Entschluss gekommen sein solltest.«

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah sie beinahe hilfesuchend an. Leider hatte sie keine Ahnung, was für eine Art von Hilfe er von ihr erwartete. Er ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen und starrte auf seine Hände. Es war nur ein kleiner Fortschritt, aber immerhin.

»Ich …«, würgte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme hervor. »Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Sirius …«

Minerva war mit einem Schlag hellwach. »Black? Was ist mit ihm? Hast du ihn gesehen? Ist er auf dem Schulgelände?«

»Nein … nein, das nicht. Nichts dergleichen. Sirius hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt. Peter … es geht um Peter.«

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie von Remus' wirrem Gerede halten sollte. »Eine Nachricht von Sirius Black?«, fragte sie zweifelnd. Es sollte Black eigentlich nicht möglich sein, irgendetwas nach Hogwarts zu schicken, auch keine Botschaften. Albus hatte die Schutzbanne entsprechend angepasst. Aber vielleicht hatte er einen Mittelsmann benutzt? Remus hatte einen Peter erwähnt.

»Es ist … kompliziert«, murmelte Remus. »Am besten …«

Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern zog ein Pergament aus seiner Robe. Zuerst glaubte sie, er wolle ihr Blacks Nachricht zeigen, doch als er das Pergament auf dem Tisch ausbreitete, war es offensichtlich leer. Er berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und ein Netz von Linien breitete sich darauf aus. Sie bewegten und verschoben sich, während Remus offenbar nach etwas suchte.

»Hier«, sagte er schließlich, deutete auf eine Stelle des Pergaments und schob es ihr hin.

Sie schob sich die Brille hoch und warf einen Blick darauf. Es schien sich um eine Art Karte zu handeln. Die Grundrisse einer Reihe von nebeneinanderliegenden Räumen waren zu erkennen. Sie sah zu Remus und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

»Lies!« Ungeduldig deutete Remus auf einen kleinen, beschrifteten Punkt in einer Ecke eines der Räume. »Der Name …«

Sie seufzte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Schrift war winzig. Doch schließlich entzifferte sie mühsam die kleinen Buchstaben: _Peter Pettigrew._

»Peter Pettigrew?«, wiederholte sie laut. »Was soll das? Pettigrew ist tot.«

»Nein!«, grollte Remus sie an. »Er kann nicht tot sein. Die Karte zeigt ihn! Und sie zeigt nur wahre Namen! Wenn es keinen zweiten Zauberer namens Peter Pettigrew gibt, dann ist das da Peter!«

»Aber –«

»Er ist im Schloss!«, unterbrach sie Remus und sprang wieder von seinem Sessel auf. »Verstehst du, Minerva? Hier! Jetzt! Er ist in den Kellergewölben! Er ist die ganze Zeit hier gewesen!«

Sie versuchte, Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen, doch die Geschichte ergab keinen Sinn. Trotzdem musste sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, Albus wäre hier, aber solange er nicht da war, trug nun einmal sie die Verantwortung.

»Remus! Setz dich wieder hin!«, befahl sie scharf. »Nimm dich zusammen und erzähl von Anfang an! Was stand in dieser ominösen Nachricht von Black? Hast du sie noch?«

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken. Seine Unruhe ließ jedoch nicht nach. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und konnte seine Hände nicht stillhalten.

»Der Brief ist verbrannt«, murmelte er. »Sobald ich ihn gelesen hatte. Kam vor einer Stunde. Per Eule.«

»_Was_ stand darin, Remus?«

Remus starrte sie an, als hätte er die Frage nicht verstanden. »Peter …«, sagte er nur und deutete wieder auf die Karte, als wäre damit alles erklärt. »Zuerst konnte ich es auch nicht glauben. Hielt es für einen Trick. Ein Lügenmärchen, um mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber dann … ich sagte mir, nachsehen schadet nichts. Und ich habe die Karte abgesucht. Nur um sicherzugehen, verstehst du? Aber da war er. Peter …«

Minerva hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten, ihm zu folgen. »Was willst du damit sagen, Remus? Dass Pettigrew seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat? Dass er in Wirklichkeit die ganze Zeit mit Sirius Black unter einer Decke gesteckt hat und ihm nun dabei helfen will, Harry Potter –«

Ihr stockte der Atem. War Pettigrew in Hogwarts eingedrungen, um Harry Potter zu töten? Sie sah hastig zur Karte, aber der Punkt unter dem Schriftzug _Peter Pettigrew_ hatte sich nicht gerührt.

Remus starrte sie wieder an. Dann lachte er. Mit bitter bellendem Spott lachte er sie aus. »Nein, Minerva! Begreifst du nicht? Peter war der Verräter! Nicht Sirius! Peter hat sich einen Finger abgeschnitten und seinen Tod vorgetäuscht! Der Verräter ist einfach in seine Rattengestalt geschlüpft und hat sich zwölf Jahre lang versteckt! Während Sirius in Azkaban saß! Zwölf Jahre, Minerva! Unschuldig! In Azkaban!« Er war mit jedem Satz lauter geworden, und die letzten Worte schrie er fast heraus.

Es war unmöglich. Was Remus da zusammenspann, konnte nicht wahr sein. Es musste ein Trick von Black sein. Unschuldig zwölf Jahre lang in Azkaban dahinzuvegetieren … das war einfach undenkbar. Sie erschauerte trotz der Wärme ihres Kaminfeuers. Sie verdrängte die Vorstellung und wandte sich wieder dem aktuellen Problem zu.

»Er hat seine Rattengestalt angenommen?«, fragte sie mit steinerner Miene.

Remus zögerte und seufzte dann auf: »Peter ist ein Animagus. James, Sirius und er waren … Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Sie haben sich nie registrieren lassen. Die Zeiten waren … wir waren jung, und dann kam der Krieg …«

Minerva hörte nicht länger zu. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten zu verarbeiten. Ihr fehlten noch ein paar Steinchen in dem Mosaik, aber die groben Umrisse formten sich allmählich heraus. Peter Pettigrew, James Potter und Sirius Black. Und ihr Freund, der Werwolf. Vier Freunde, drei unregistrierte Animagi. Und ein Verrat. Doch wer war der Verräter gewesen? Konnte man Blacks Informationen trauen? Wohl kaum, entschied sie. Selbst wenn er bezüglich des Verrats an den Potters unschuldig gewesen sein sollte, nach zwölf Jahren Azkaban war es um seine geistige Zurechnungsfähigkeit bestimmt nicht gut bestellt. Doch wenn Remus und seine Karte recht hatten, dann lebte Pettigrew noch. Warum sollte Peter Pettigrew die Zaubererwelt zwölf Jahre lang im Glauben lassen, er sei tot?

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und musterte Remus distanziert. »Was sind die Animagusgestalten der anderen? In was kann sich Black verwandeln?«

»Hund«, flüsterte Remus. »Ein großer, schwarzer Hund. James … James war ein Hirsch.« Er sah sie nicht an. Sein Blick war starr auf ihre Hände gerichtet.

Sie bemerkte es selbst erst in diesem Moment. Ihre Finger waren zu Krallen geworden und hatten sich tief ins Polster der Armlehnen gebohrt. Das darunterliegende Holz hatte unter dem Einfluss ihrer unbewussten Magie groteske Formen angenommen und schlug Wellen, als wäre es flüssig. Sie atmete tief ein und zwang die Krallen zurück. Es musste die Kombination aus Schock und Stress sein, die sie an die Schwelle zur Phrenesis getrieben hatte. Verständlich, aber sie durfte sich nicht gehenlassen. _Kontrolle_ lautete das oberste Credo der Verwandlungsmeister. Sich dem Wandlerwahn zu ergeben, war keine Option. Niemals. Mit einer raschen Geste glättete sie die verkrümmten und deformierten Lehnen wieder und stemmte sich dann mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Sessel.

Sie entledigte sich eines Teils ihrer angestauten Energien dadurch, dass sie ihr Nachthemd und ihren Morgenrock in eine Robe verwandelte, und nahm Remus' Karte an sich. Die Magie des Pergaments war komplex und fühlte sich interessant an, doch sie hatte keine Zeit für eine eingehende Analyse.

»Diese Karte ist selbstaktualisierend?«, vergewisserte sie sich.

Remus nickte. »Was hast du vor, Minerva?«

»Diese Angelegenheit aufklären natürlich«, erwiderte sie, während sie ihren Zauberstab zog. »Was bleibt mir sonst schon übrig?«

Remus düstere Miene erhellte sich, und er sprang auf. Sie würde seiner Begeisterung einen Dämpfer verpassen müssen. Er war ganz offensichtlich emotional zu sehr involviert, und in seinem agitierten und offensichtlich volatilen Geisteszustand stellte er nur einen zusätzlichen Unsicherheitsfaktor dar. Und das war das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte.

»Geh und weck Pomona und Filius!«, wies sie ihn ruhig an. »Erwartet mich in Albus' Büro! Wenn ihr binnen einer halben Stunde –«

»Nein, Minerva!«, protestierte er. »Ich lass dich auf keinen Fall allein gehen! Ich komme mit! Peter –«

»Das war keine _Bitte_, Professor Lupin!«, wies sie ihn scharf zurecht. »Falls ihr in einer halben Stunde noch nichts von mir gehört habt, werdet ihr die Auroren alarmieren! Haben wir uns _verstanden_?«

Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und legte ihre gesamte Autorität in ihre Stimme. Einen Augenblick lang schien es ihr, als würde es keinen Erfolg haben. Remus grollte sie an und verschränkte aufsässig die Arme vor der Brust. Doch sie starrte ihn kühl und gefasst nieder. Nach einem sekundenlangen Blickduell knickte er erwartungsgemäß ein und sah zu Boden.

Er nickte abrupt und bestätigte knurrend: »Verstanden!«

Die Katze in ihr sah mit hocherhobenem Kopf verächtlich zur Seite. Hunde und ihre dämliche Autoritätshörigkeit. Ein Sozialverhalten, das auf hierarchischen Loyalitätsstrukturen basierte, konnte ebenso sehr eine Schwäche wie eine Stärke sein.

»Gut!«, meinte sie jedoch nur bestimmt und ließ sich nichts anmerken. »Dann … auf!«

Sie trieb ihn vor sich her aus ihren Gemächern und erinnerte ihn noch einmal an »Filius und Pomona!«, als sie den Treppenabsatz erreichten, an dem sich ihre Wege trennen mussten, und er kurz zögerte, als wolle er doch mit ihr kommen. Minerva hoffte, Remus würde vernünftig sein und ihre Anweisungen befolgen, aber sie sah nicht zurück, um sich zu vergewissern. Im Gehen strich sie mit der Hand über den nackten Stein der Schlossmauern und nahm Kontakt mit den Schutz- und Bannzaubern des Schlosses auf. Mittlerweile kam sie wesentlich besser mit ihnen zurecht. Zumindest wurden ihre Anweisungen ohne merklichen Widerstand akzeptiert – notgedrungen, da Albus so oft abwesend war. Minerva verlangsamte ihren Schritt und vergewisserte sich noch einmal auf der Karte, dass Pettigrew sich nicht rührte, bevor sie Schutzwälle und magische Sperren rund um das Gebiet zu legen begann. Pettigrew hatte sein Versteck geschickt gewählt. Es gab zahlreiche mögliche Fluchtwege, die berücksichtigt werden mussten, und die Aufgabe erforderte ihre ganze Konzentration. Die Barrieren, die sie provisorisch errichtete, würden einen entschlossenen Zauberer nicht aufhalten können, höchstens verlangsamen. Aber noch massivere Sperren oder gar eine Einschließung mit massiven Mauern hätten zu viel Zeit benötigt. Stunden, Tage. Es musste auch so reichen. Sie beabsichtigte ohnehin nicht, Pettigrew entkommen zu lassen.

Sie dirigierte gerade eine zweite Linie von träge wabernden Abwehrzaubern zwischen die Vorratsgewölbe und den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs, als plötzlich und mit ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll aus einem der Seitengänge Peeves hervorschoss. Ihr blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Er verstummte sofort, als er sein Opfer erkannte, und ergriff jammernd die Flucht. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich nicht zu einem lauten Fluch hinreißen zu lassen, und machte nach einem kurzen Schnauben weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Peeves würde sie sich später vorknöpfen. Und wie sie sich ihn vorknöpfen würde!

Sie war so intensiv damit beschäftigt, den Schutz- und Bannzaubern des Schlosses ihren Willen aufzuzwingen und die erwünschten Barrieren an den richtigen Stellen zu imaginieren, dass sie es ihrem Unterbewusstsein überlies, ihre Schritte zu lenken. Beinahe überrascht stellte sie plötzlich fest, dass sie bereits im Erdgeschoss angelangt war. Sie verschnaufte eine Minute, bevor sie schnurstracks zum Kellereingang weitermarschierte. Der Punkt mit dem Namen Peter Pettigrew hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt. Womöglich schlief er? Oder es war doch ein Trick, ein Ablenkungsmanöver – vielleicht sogar eine Falle? Es würde sich in Kürze erweisen.

Nur jede zweite Fackel brannte um diese Zeit in den Kellergewölben. Sie verzichtete darauf, den Rest zu entzünden. Sie war oft genug durch die Verliese und Keller von Hogwarts patrouilliert. Sie orientierte sich anhand ihrer Erinnerungen und beschwor lediglich ein schwaches Lumos, um weiterhin die Karte im Auge behalten zu können. Als sie die Küche erreichte, hielt sie einen Moment inne. Falls es sich um Pettigrew handelte und falls dieser tatsächlich schlief, wäre es unklug gewesen, ihn vorzeitig auf aufzuwecken. Und wenn es doch eine Falle war, dann war es doppelt angebracht, sich mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht zu nähern.

Sie sprach flüsternd einen Ablenkungszauber auf sich selbst, der sie so gut wie unsichtbar machen würde. Als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, wurde der Steinboden unter ihren Füßen zu weichem Moos. Ebenso lautlos wie in ihrer Katzengestalt schlich sie weiter zu den Vorratsgewölben. Ein Anflug von Jagdfieber wollte von ihr Besitz ergreifen, doch sie unterdrückte das Gefühl. Trotzdem ging ihr Atem rascher, und sie spürte die wachsende Anspannung, als sie sich dem Zielgebiet näherte.

Bei ihrem nächsten Blick auf die Karte stellte sie fest, dass nun ein zweiter Punkt an deren Rand aufgetaucht war. _Minerva McGonagall._ Sie war nicht überrascht, aber dennoch ein wenig verärgert. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nie ihre Zustimmung zur Verwendung ihres wahren Namens gegeben hatte, musste ziemlich mächtige Magie bei der Herstellung der Karte benutzt worden sein. Schwarze Magie. Oder zumindest moralisch fragwürdige Magie von sehr dunklem Grau. Sie fragte sich, wie Remus in den Besitz dieses Artefakts gekommen war. Doch auch diese Frage musste warten.

Die magischen Barrieren, die sie errichtet hatte, ließen sie anstandslos passieren. Noch immer verharrte der Punkt Peter Pettigrew bewegungslos in der Ecke des Vorratsraums. Es war fast zu leicht. Misstrauisch berührte sie die Kellerwand und kontrollierte abermals die Umgebung, aber die Schutz- und Bannzauber des Schlosses meldeten keinerlei Anzeichen verdächtiger Aktivitäten in der Umgebung. Oder irgendeiner Aktivität. Es schien, als wären sie allein.

Vor der Tür der Kammer kam sie schließlich zum Stehen. Die Tür. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtet sie das dicke Holz. Selbst wenn sie nicht mit einem Alarmzauber gesichert war – unwahrscheinlich –, bestand trotzdem die Möglichkeit, dass quietschende Angeln sie verraten würden. Sie überlegte nur kurz und entschied sich dann für die naheliegende Lösung. Ihr wortloser Spruch traf die Tür und unterzog sie samt Schloss und Angeln einer Totalverwandlung. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab und auf alles gefasst, schlug sie den Teppich zur Seite, der nun im Türrahmen hing, und warf einen Blick in den Vorratsraum.

Nichts rührte sich. In der Ecke, in der Peter Pettigrew sich befinden sollte, stapelten sich große Fässer. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen und sandte einen flächigen Schlafzauber in die Richtung seines Verstecks. Sie überprüfte ihre Position anhand der Karte und ließ eine Lähmspruch folgen, diesmal auf ein engeres Gebiet begrenzt. Auch wenn die Flächenzauber sie viel Kraft kosteten, wiederholte sie die Prozedur noch zweimal, ehe sie sich näherte.

Die Fässer stapelten sich in zwei Reihen bis zur Decke. Im schwachen Licht ihres Lumos arbeitete sie sich mit einfachen Schwebezaubern vor. Ein Fass nach dem anderen stieg auf, schwebte zur Seite und landete sanft wieder auf frisch bemoostem Boden. Es war nicht völlig geräuschlos, aber noch immer bemühte sie sich, so leise wie möglich zu sein. An die zehn Fässer hatte sie bereits bewegt, als sie auf eine Ansammlung schwarzer Kügelchen stieß, alle säuberlich zwischen einem Fass und der Wand abgelegt. Rattenkot. Wenigstens machte diese Entdeckung es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass es sich um einen Trick oder eine Falle handelte. Niemand sammelte Rattenkot, um ein Täuschungsmanöver mit einem derartigen Detail auszustaffieren; auch ein geisteskranker Sirius Black wäre wohl nicht auf diese Idee gekommen.

Verbissen arbeitete sie sich weiter vor. Fünf weitere Fässer musste sie aus dem Weg schaffen, ehe sie die hinterste Ecke erreicht hatte. Schließlich schwebte auch das letzte Fass zur Seite, und sie sah – Lumpen. Einen kleinen Haufen aus Lumpen, Fetzen und Stoffresten. Sie wollte nicht das geringste Risiko eingehen und legte ihre ganze Kraft in das »_Stupor!_«, mit dem sie das Rattennest einhüllte. Nichts rührte sich. Auch die Karte zeigte noch immer keine Veränderung. Behutsam, aber mit hämmerndem Herzen stocherte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab in dem Nest und schob die Lumpen zur Seite, bis der Inhalt freilag. Eine Ratte. Dünn und knochig, mit einem ungesund gelb und schäbig wirkenden Fell, erstarrt und steif in Schlafhaltung eingerollt.

Mit einem schnellen Diagnosezauber überzeugte sie sich, dass die Ratte auch wirklich gelähmt war und sich nicht nur verstellte, bevor sie ihr Lumos verstärkte, Remus' Karte zusammenfaltete und wegsteckte – und das dürre Fellbündel mit spitzen Fingern aufhob. Sie betrachtet das Tier, das steif auf ihrer Handfläche ruhte. Und sie sah den fehlenden Zeh. Irrsinn, war das Einzige, was sie denken konnte. Vollkommener Irrsinn.

Sie atmete durch, wartete einen Moment, bis sich ihr Adrenalinspiegel etwas gelegt hatte. Was war jetzt zu tun? Sie überlegte fieberhaft. Die Auroren informieren und sie den Schlamassel aufklären lassen? Auf Albus warten und die Ratte so lange unter Verschluss halten? Eines war sicher: Sie würde nie wieder zulassen, dass Albus auf eine seiner Expeditionen ging, ohne ihr eine Möglichkeit zur schnellen Kontaktaufnahme dazulassen. Solche Vorkommnisse fielen eindeutig in seinen Verantwortungsbereich. Sie hatte genug damit zu tun, die Schule am Laufen zu halten und konnte gut auf solche Ablenkungen verzichten.

Minerva zerbrach sich den Kopf, aber sie hatte einfach nicht genug Informationen. Und die Informationen, die sie hatte, waren von zweifelhafter Zuverlässigkeit. Keine gute Basis, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Was ihr fehlte, war ein kleines bisschen _Wahrheit_. Sie fällte einen Entschluss. Es gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit. In dieser Situation konnte sie weder Pettigrew noch Black trauen, und womöglich stand das Leben von Schülern auf dem Spiel.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber wenn Remus ihre Anweisungen befolgt hatte, dann sollten er, Filius und Pomona inzwischen in Albus' Büro sitzen und auf sie warten. Sie berührte die Wand des Schlosses und nahm abermals Kontakt mit den Bannzaubern auf. Sie spürte die Anwesenheit von drei Personen in Albus' Büro, konzentrierte sich und ließ ihre Stimme von der Magie des Schlosses zu ihnen projizieren.

»Minerva«, identifizierte sie sich. »Die Lage ist unter Kontrolle. Wartet auf mich. Bleibt, wo ihr seid – auch du, Remus! Alarmiert die Auroren noch nicht! Ich werde in fünfzehn bis zwanzig Minuten bei euch sein.«

Da sie ohnehin bereits mit den Schutz- und Bannzaubern verbunden war, hob sie auch gleich die provisorischen Barrieren um die Vorratskeller wieder auf. Es würde eine Weile dauern, aber die Schutzzauber würde sich von selbst wieder an ihre ursprünglichen Verankerungen bewegen. Spätestens morgen früh sollte das Gebiet wieder frei zugänglich sein.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie hätte Pettigrew zwar auch selbst in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln können, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es Severus eine Freude sein würde, ihr dabei zu helfen. Außerdem – auch wenn sie es sich nicht gern eingestand – hatten sie die Flächenzauber und die Arbeit mit den Schutzbannen doch ein wenig erschöpft. Und wenn sie schon dabei war, konnte sie Severus auch gleich um einen kleinen Muntermacher bitten. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie diese Nacht noch einmal ihr Bett sehen würde.

Mit energischen Schritten verließ sie die Küchengewölbe und betrat die Verliese der Slytherins. Vor dem Eingang zu Severus' Privaträumen zögerte sie ein letztes Mal. Was sie plante, war nicht ganz legal. Genau genommen war es sogar höchst illegal. Doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie brauchte verlässliche Informationen. Severus würde Stillschweigen bewahren, und bei vorsichtiger Dosierung würde nicht einmal Pettigrew selbst etwas merken. Nicht, ehe es zu spät war. Veritaserum war ein tückisches und im Nachhinein schwer nachweisbares Gift – in jeder Hinsicht.

Sie klopfte an die Tür und sah eine lange Minute später in das verschlafen mürrische Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters von Hogwarts. Der Laut, mit dem Severus seinen nächtlichen Besuch willkommen hieß, erinnerte Minerva auf unheimliche Weise an das Knurren eines Werwolfs. Sie lächelte beinahe. Es war wohl eine von diesen Nächten.

* * *

Die Schulter an den Stamm der hohen Fichte gelehnt, kauerte Sirius im Dunkel seines Verstecks. Die von ihrer weißen Last niedergedrückten Zweige bildeten über ihm und um ihn herum ein schweres, nahezu blickdichtes Schneezelt.

Er zitterte, schob es aber auf die Kälte, auch wenn ihm sein Verstand sagte, dass er viel zu aufgeregt war, um wirklich zu frieren. Er hatte im Augenblick nicht die Nerven, um rational zu sein. Er hasste das untätige Kauern, die klirrende Kälte, die unnatürliche Stille des verschneiten Waldes, das Warten.

Wie um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht allein war, raschelte es plötzlich über ihm in der Krone des Baumes, und in seinem Zelt setzte ein kurzes Schneegestöber ein, als Mirzam landete. Sie kreischte einmal beruhigend und gönnte sich eine kleine Pause, bevor sie sich wieder in die Lüfte schwang. Noch ein wenig mehr Schnee rieselte auf seinem langen Weg durch das Dach der Zweige bis zu ihm herunter, aber er war dankbar für jede Ablenkung.

Sein Blick huschte zum Saum seines Mantels, aber da war noch immer nichts. Es war beruhigend und beunruhigend zugleich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass überhaupt niemand kam. Ob nun Remus allein oder in Begleitung von Auroren – irgendjemand würde kommen. Remus konnte seine Botschaft unmöglich einfach ignoriert haben.

Was auch immer geschah, nach der heutigen Nacht würde er klarer sehen. Und er war auf alles vorbereitet. Der Schnee war ein Glücksfall gewesen. Sirius hatte den gestrigen Tag damit verbracht, in weitem Umkreis um die Lichtung Runen in die frische Schneedecke zu ritzen und an die Runenreihen seines Mantelsaums zu binden. Nichts würde ihn heute Nacht überraschen können. Es sei denn, die Auroren schickten Remus vor, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen, und apparierten dann überfallartig auf die Lichtung. Aber er rechnete damit, einen eventuellen Verrat vorher in Remus' Augen erkennen zu können. Remus hatte sich nie besonders gut verstellen können.

Er hielt den Atem an, als plötzlich drei Runen auf dem Mantelsaum schwach zu schimmern begannen. »Dunkle Kreatur«, »unweit«, »Halbmensch«. Er war im Verbotenen Wald, und es mochte sich um alles Mögliche handeln, aber trotzdem beschleunigte sich sein Atem. Wenig später erklang der Warnruf einer Schleiereule. Sirius zählte. Eins, zwei, drei – und vier. Es war Remus.

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte das Zittern seiner Hände nicht länger auf die Kälte schieben. In wenigen Minuten würde sich erweisen, ob sein alter Freund ihn verraten hatte. Und selbst wenn nicht, würde er Remus erst noch von seiner Unschuld und Peters Schuld überzeugen müssen. Es würde nicht einfach werden.

Er richtete sich auf und beobachtete durch eine Lücke im Schneezelt der Fichtenzweige die Lichtung. Er rechnete damit, dass es noch einige Minuten dauern würde, bis Remus zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Umso überraschender war das helle Licht eines Lumos, das plötzlich auf die freie Schneedecke fiel und ihn blendete. Er zwinkerte nervös und sah schließlich, wie Remus mitten in der Lichtung landete. Auf einem Besen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Remus einen Besen benutzen würde. Remus war nie ein begeisterter Flieger gewesen. Aber natürlich war es vernünftiger, als stundenlang durch den Schnee zu stapfen. Er hätte daran denken müssen.

Remus stand einfach da, mitten auf der Lichtung, den Besen in der Hand. Sein Lumos und dessen vom Schnee reflektierter Schein hüllten ihn in eine Gloriole aus Licht. Er war ihm zugewandt, aber die Entfernung war zu groß, um Einzelheiten erkennen zu können. Trotzdem hatte Sirius das Gefühl, als würde ihm Remus einen Moment lang direkt in die Augen sehen. Doch dann wandte er sich ab und ließ seinen suchenden Blick über das Rund der Lichtung wandern.

Ein leises, kaum hörbares »Sirius!« erklang. Sirius versuchte, die Stimme zu erkennen. Er wollte sie erkennen, doch er war sich nicht absolut sicher. Es war einfach zu lange her, dass er sie gehört hatte – und die Dementoren hatte ihr Übriges getan, um seine glücklicheren Erinnerungen im Nebel des Vergessens verschwimmen zu lassen.

»Ich bin hier!«, erschallte es diesmal lauter über die Lichtung. »Sirius! Bist du da?«

Es war nicht die Stimme selbst, sondern die Art, wie sie seinen Namen aussprach, die ihn schließlich davon überzeugte, dass es wirklich Remus war. Sirius packte seinen Zauberstab fester und versuchte, das Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

»Es ist alles in Ordnung! Du kannst herauskommen! Ich bin allein!«

Es kostete ihn all seinen Mut, den Zauberstab zu heben. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Runen seines Mantels, aber es gab keine Anzeichen, dass Remus log. Anscheinend war er allein gekommen. Sirius schloss die Augen und apparierte.

»Sirius!«

Das grelle Licht und der Schnee blendeten ihn. Als Remus ihn bemerkte, stand er einen Augenblick lang wie erstarrt da, ließ dann seinen Besen fallen und rannte auf ihn zu.

Sirius hätte nicht schnell genug reagieren können, selbst wenn er nicht wie gelähmt gewesen wäre. Remus war bei ihm, ehe er auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte. Kräftige Arme legten sich um ihn und hielten ihn so fest, dass es beinahe wehtat. Raue Bartstoppeln kratzten an seiner Wange und eine Stimme, dicht an seinem Ohr, flüsterte seinen Namen.

Er wusste nicht, wann er seinen Zauberstab hatte fallen lassen. Es tat so gut, ein menschliches Wesen berühren zu können, dass er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete. Er hörte Lachen und wieder und wieder seinen Namen. Er klammerte sich an Remus, vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und stieß dabei Laute aus, von denen er selbst nicht wusste, ob sie Lachen oder Weinen waren. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr er es ihn aufwühlen würde, eine menschliche Stimme seinen Namen sagen zu hören, einen anderen Menschen zu berühren und selbst berührt zu werden.

»Sirius!« Remus sah ihn an, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen. »Es tut so gut, dich wiederzusehen!«

»Remus …« Seine Stimme erstickte, und er konnte nicht weitersprechen.

»Oh, Sirius! Du siehst schrecklich aus!«, lachte Remus, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er schob ihn eine halbe Armeslänge von sich und sah ihn seltsam glücklich an. »Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?«

Eine Hand strich über die unregelmäßigen Stoppeln seines kurzgeschorenen Kopfes. Es war fast ein Streicheln und machte Sirius eine Gänsehaut.

»Es war … praktischer so.« Seine eigene Stimme klang rau und fremd in seinen Ohren.

Remus grinste wie ein kleines Kind und ließ erneut die Finger über die Stoppelpracht wandern. »Sirius Black mit Glatze. Dass ich das noch erleben darf!«

Sirius musste lachen. Sie hatten ihn immer wegen seiner Haare aufgezogen. Und vielleicht war er tatsächlich ein bisschen eitel gewesen. Damals, als alles noch anders gewesen war.

»Du musst gerade reden!« Er strich eine Locke aus Remus' Stirn. »Seh' ich da Grau an deinen Schläfen?«

»Kein Wunder!« Remus strahlte ihn an. »Alles deine Schuld! Wie soll man keine grauen Haare bekommen, wenn du … wenn du … solchen Unsinn veranstaltest! Jedes einzelne meiner grauen Haare ist ganz allein deine Schuld, Sirius Black! Und für jedes einzelne werde ich grausame Vergeltung üben! Fürchte meine Rache!«

Es war zu viel. Sirius konnte keine Scherze mehr machen und wollte auch keine hören. Er schloss Remus wieder in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. Er starrte über den gleißenden Lichtkreis, in dem sie standen, hinaus in den nächtlichen Wald. Er schmeckte das Salz seiner Tränen auf den Lippen und fragte sich, wann er zu weinen begonnen hatte. Er genoss die Wärme und Bewegung eines menschlichen Wesens in seinen Armen. Er fühlte das Heben und Senken von Remus Brustkorb, und langsam verebbte auch sein eigenes Schluchzen und beruhigte sich zu einem beinahe normalen Atmen.

»Peter ist gefasst«, flüsterte Remus nach einer halben Ewigkeit in sein Ohr.

Sirius versteifte sich unwillkürlich und löste ihre Umarmung. »Was?«

»Wir haben ihn, Sirius. Er sitzt seit drei Tagen in Azkaban und wartet auf seinen Prozess.«

Sirius fühlte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Er setzte sich in den Schnee. Die Kälte kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Sie hatten die Ratte gefangen. _Gefangen._ Das bedeutete, dass Peter lebte und weiterleben würde, wenn er nicht zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Seine Rache war ihm zwischen den Fingern zerronnen. Die Enttäuschung schmeckte wie bittere Galle. Selbst Azkaban war nicht genug. Peter hätte sterben sollen. Durch die Hände des einzigen Menschen, der das ganze Ausmaß seines Verrats erfassen konnte.

»Wie?«, fragte er. Er bemerkte kaum, wie sich Remus neben ihm in den Schnee setzte und ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

»Als deine Nachricht kam … ich konnte es nicht glauben.« Remus sprach seltsam ruhig. »Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht geglaubt. Aber ich hab auf der Karte nachgesehen, und da war er. Peter.«

Sirius versuchte, Remus zu folgen, aber er war noch immer wie benebelt. »Karte …?«

»_Unsere_ Karte, Sirius. Unsere alte Karte.«

»Aber –«

»Minerva hat ihn gestellt. Und Peter hat alles gestanden.«

»Gestanden«, wiederholte Sirius dumpf. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Im Augenblick fühlte er gar nichts. Vielleicht eine vage Enttäuschung, aber nicht einmal dessen war er sich sicher.

»Es tut mir leid«, durchbrach Remus schließlich ihr Schweigen.

Sirius starrte ihn verwundert an. »Was? Dass Peter lebt? Ich hätte ihn zwar lieber tot gesehen, aber vielleicht ist Azkaban sogar die grausamere Strafe. Und die Hauptsache ist doch, dass –«

Aber Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Nein, nicht das. Ich … es tut mir leid, dass ich damals nicht auf mein Gefühl vertraut habe. Ich hätte niemals glauben dürfen, dass du es warst, der James und Lily verraten hast. In Wirklichkeit konnte ich es nie glauben. Ich habe mir immer wieder selbst eingeredet, dass ich einfach nicht objektiv wäre, aber ich hatte immer ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Geschichte. Aber es war einfach die einzige Erklärung, die wir hatten. Wir alle wussten – glaubten zu wissen –, dass du der Geheimniswahrer warst. Warum …« Remus presste die Lippen aufeinander und wandte den Blick ab. »Warum habt ihr mich nicht eingeweiht?«

Es tat weh, sich zu erinnern. Warum hatten sie Remus nicht vertraut? Warum hatte _er_ Remus nicht vertraut? Wie konnte er so dumm, so verrückt gewesen sein, Remus für einen Spion Voldemorts zu halten? Wie konnte er so blind, so dumm gewesen sein, Peter zu vertrauen? »Ich …«, begann er, verstummte jedoch wieder. Was hatte es für einen Sinn? Aber Remus hatte die Wahrheit verdient, auch wenn sie schmerzen würde.

»Es war eine Dummheit, Remus. Aber du musst verstehen … wir wussten, dass es einen Spion gab. Alles deutete darauf hin …«

»Also hattet ihr mich in Verdacht …« Remus klang nicht überrascht. Eher so, als wäre ein langgehegter Verdacht bestätigt worden. »Warum?«

»Es gab keine echten Hinweise«, murmelte Sirius unbehaglich. »Nichts, was als echter Grund durchgehen würde. Wir wussten nur, dass jemand aus dem engsten Kreis ein Verräter war. Wir kamen zu dem Schluss … es konnte sich nur um mich oder dich handeln. Glaubten wir wenigstens. Und ich wusste, dass ich es nicht war. Und du … du hattest deine Kontakte zu den Werwölfen. Ich wollte es auch nicht glauben, aber wer blieb übrig? Peter … niemand hat auch nur einen Gedanken an Peter verschwendet.«

»Wir sind schon zwei selten dämliche Gestalten, oder?«, seufzte Remus. Sein Lächeln wirkte gezwungen, und dann machte er eine Bewegung, als wolle er einen unangenehmen Gedanken wegscheuchen. »Egal. Vorbei. Schnee von gestern.«

»Es tut mir leid, Remus.« Sirius griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. »Ich bin so froh, dich wiederzuhaben.«

Remus sagte kein Wort, aber das musste er auch nicht. Sirius sah ihm an, dass es ihm genauso ging. Sie saßen sich lange Zeit nur schweigend gegenüber.

Als die Stille so lange gedauert hatte, dass sie peinlich zu werden begann, räusperte sich Remus. »Leider … leider ist es noch nicht vorbei, Sirius. Du wirst immer noch gesucht. Der Ausbruch, deine Flucht, das Feuerwerk vor dem Schloss und die toten Dementoren … Bis Peter verurteilt ist, bist du immer noch ein flüchtiger Verbrecher. Wegen der Dementoren … Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dir deswegen große Schwierigkeiten machen werden. Das Ministerium betrachtet sie als Regierungseigentum. Es wird sich wahrscheinlich irgendwie aus der Welt schaffen lassen, aber …«

Remus runzelte die Stirn und verstummte. Anscheinend war ihm endlich aufgefallen, dass Sirius dem Strom seines Geplappers mit breitem Grinsen zugehört hatte.

»_Was?_«, fragte er beinahe trotzig.

»Nichts«, erwiderte Sirius und grinste noch breiter. »Gar nichts. Was war das mit dem Ministerium?«

»Manchmal bist du wirklich unmöglich, Black!« Remus verschränkte die Arme und musterte ihn ernsthaft. »Man wird dir mindestens den Einsatz Schwarzer Magie vorwerfen.«

Sirius lachte. Er konnte nicht anders. Es war zu komisch. Er ließ sich rückwärts in den Schnee sinken und lachte den Sternenhimmel an. Schwarze Magie.

»Ob sie es beweisen können, ist wieder eine andere Frage«, fuhr Remus fort, »aber versuchen werden sie's. Schon um gegen deinen Entschädigungsanspruch aufrechnen zu können. Zwölf Jahre Azkaban, unschuldig, noch dazu ohne ordentlichen Prozess verurteilt … Eine angemessene Entschädigung könnte dem Ministerium das Jahresbudget einer ganzen Abteilung kosten, wenn das Wizengamot dir etwas zusprechen sollte.«

Wütend fuhr Sirius wieder hoch. »Kein Geld der Welt …!«, fuhr er Remus an, aber dann wurde ihm die Absurdität der Situation bewusst, und er brach erneut in Gelächter aus. Entschädigung. Für zwölf Jahre seines Lebens. Es konnte nur ein Witz sein.

»Sirius, hör mir zu!«, bat ihn Remus vernünftig, und um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, bemühte sich Sirius, wenigstens ein kleines bisschen ernster zu werden und sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. »Im Moment ist das einzig Gute, dass die Auroren dich nicht aktiv suchen. Ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen, dass sie einiges dafür geben würden, dich _nicht_ zu finden. Trotzdem kannst du dich nicht frei bewegen, solange du nicht offiziell –«

»Scheiß drauf!«, lachte Sirius, als er einfach nicht mehr länger ein ernstes Gesicht machen konnte. »Scheiß auf das Ministerium, die Auroren und alles, was damit zu tun hat.«

Er stand auf und streckte Remus die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dessen Roben waren inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon durchgeweicht. »Komm! Hilf mir meinen Zauberstab suchen. Dann verschwinden wir von hier.«

»Du würdest deinen Kopf verlieren, wenn er nicht angewachsen wär'«, kommentierte Remus trocken – und zog Sirius' Zauberstab aus der Tasche. »Wohin willst du verschwinden?«

»Lass dich überraschen!«, antwortete Sirius und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab entgegen und sagte nur »Danke«. Er hätte noch viel mehr sagen wollen, aber vermutlich verstand ihn Remus auch so.

Sirius sah sich um, konnte Mirzam jedoch nirgends entdecken. Er steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und stieß einen Pfiff aus. Er musste nur einen Moment warten, dann kam sie aus dem Wald geflogen und landete auf seiner Faust.

»Alles in Ordnung, mein kleines Biest! Flieg und jag, solang du willst. Ich erwarte dich daheim.«

Sie musterte ihn und Remus, kreischte auf und schwang sich wieder in die Lüfte.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und bot Remus gleichzeitig seinen Arm an. »Darf ich Ihnen die Ehre erweisen, Mr. Moony?«

Remus verdrehte die Augen, aber sein Lächeln war eher melancholisch als spöttisch. »Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, Mr. Padfoot. Ich hoffe doch, dass sich Ihre Fähigkeiten in der Kunst des Apparierens inzwischen deutlich verbessert haben. Ich möchte Sie an einen kleinen und unbedeutenden, aber in jeder Hinsicht peinlichen Vorfall in unserem siebten Schuljahr erinnern. Es wäre nett, wenn sich das nicht wiederholen würde und Sie dafür sorgen könnten, dass wir heil und ausnahmsweise mit sämtlichen –«

Sirius grinste nur und disapparierte mit Remus, ehe dieser zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Nur ein einsamer Besen und die Spuren im Schnee blieben auf der Waldlichtung zurück.


	16. Our Finest Gifts We Bring

**16****. Our Finest Gifts We Bring  
**(The Little Drummer Boy – Joan Baez)

* * *

Terry hatte die Hände tief in den Manteltaschen vergraben und stapfte zitternd von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Seine Wärmezauber schienen kaum etwas zu bewirken. Kein Wunder. Er stand inmitten eines verdammten Schneesturms! Und wofür?

»… werde dich schrecklich vermissen. Wir hatten so viel Spaß miteinander. Alle werden dich vermissen.«

Luna war durchgeknallt. Einfach nur noch durchgeknallt. Eine Beerdigung! Was sonst noch? Dabei wäre eine Freudenfeier viel passender gewesen. Gott sei Dank war dieses sockenfressende, schuhkauende und wadenbeißende Monster endlich über den Jordan gegangen! Es hatte lange genug gedauert! Lunas Monsterbuch war eines der letzten gewesen, das seinen Geist aufgegeben hatte.

»Du warst ein gutes Buch. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen.«

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen kam von der anderen Seite des »Grabes«. Terry sah zu Anthony, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht der Einzige in der versammelten »Trauergemeinde« war, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Anthony hob nur die Augenbrauen und grinste ihn an. Terry konnte es nicht lustig finden.

Das ohrenbetäubende Schnäuzen von Hagrid übertönte Terrys Aufstöhnen, als Luna die erste Zeile von _Greensleeves_ anstimmte. Simon hatte recht gehabt: Es war eine Farce! Wobei Simon wahrscheinlich nur deshalb so ausgeflippt war, weil er es »den Gipfel der Perversität« fand, ein Buch zu vergraben. Terry konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, wie Luna es geschafft hatte, Anthony mitzuschleifen. Oder Hagrid dazu zu bringen, ein Grab für sie auszuheben. Er selbst hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Luna schreckte auch vor Erpressung nicht zurück, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und er hatte keine Lust, jeden Monat ganz allein die Tortur einer misslungenen Animagus-Transformation durchzustehen.

Als Luna ihm einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf, öffnete er widerwillig den Mund und stimmte ein. Begleitet von Hagrids Schluchzern und einem verdächtigen Glucksen Anthonys sang er mit Luna _Greensleeves_. Früher hätte er die hohen Töne vielleicht sogar getroffen. Aber so konzentrierte er sich lieber auf die Atemwolken, die seinen Mund verließen, als auf das eigene verzweifelte Anquieken gegen den Stimmbruch. Sein einziger Trost war, dass sie trotz Lunas Bemühungen nur so eine kleine Trauergemeinde waren. Zum Glück. Es reichte, dass er sich vor Anthony und dem unheimlichen Wildhüter zum Affen machte.

Mit dem Abwerfen eines halbgefrorenen Erdklumpens in das Erdloch entledigte er sich seiner letzten Pflicht und machte sich dann so schnell wie möglich davon. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als Luna die Hand zu halten, während Hagrid das »Grab« zuschaufelte.

Er kämpfte sich durch den kniehohen Schnee, bis er den Weg erreichte. Im Laufschritt stapfte er weiter, kam aber wegen der Schneeverwehungen, die den Pfad fast völlig unter sich begraben hatten, nicht viel schneller voran als vorher. Der eisige Wind wirbelte den staubfeinen Pulverschnee auf und blies ihm einen stetigen, schneidenden Strom winziger Eiskristalle ins Gesicht. Er fror erbärmlich, aber was tat man nicht alles? Wenigstens würde er morgen im Zug nach London sitzen und das ungemütliche schottische Wetter hinter sich lassen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade begegnete er nur drei anderen Schülern, die wie er gegen Schnee und Wind ankämpften. Die schmiedeeisernen Schlosstore waren unbewacht. Die Auroren und Wachtrolle waren vor einer Woche abgezogen worden. Die herrschende Meinung innerhalb der Gerüchteküche behauptete zwar, dass sich herausgestellt hätte, dass Sirius Black unschuldig wäre, aber niemand wusste Genaueres. Eine Minderheit meinte dagegen, beim Abzug der Wachmannschaft handele sich um eine politische Intrige innerhalb des Zaubereiministeriums mit dem Ziel, Harry Potter schutzlos seinem Mörder auszuliefern und auf diese Weise loszuwerden. Eine dritte Fraktion favorisierte die Theorie, Black wäre gefasst worden und säße bereits wieder in Azkaban. Terry enthielt sich vorläufig eines Urteils, wenn er auch die dritte Möglichkeit vorgezogen hätte.

Auch Hogsmeade selbst wirkte verlassen. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Schülergrüppchen trotzten dem Schneesturm. Die meisten hatten ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe wahrscheinlich schon erledigt – gestern, als das Wetter noch etwas besser gewesen war. Er war selbst schuld, dass er heute allein unterwegs war und sich die Nase abfror. Er hätte Anthony gleich um die paar Galleonen anhauen sollen, statt lange nach einem besseren und möglichst auch billigeren Geschenk zu suchen. Aber er lieh sich nicht gerne Geld, auch wenn Anthony für gewöhnlich nur mit den Schultern zuckte, »Wie viel?« fragte und meist schon vergessen hatte, dass er überhaupt jemandem Geld geliehen hatte, wenn er es später zurückbekam.

Er hielt sich nahe an den Häuserwänden, wo der Wind etwas erträglicher war und der Schnee nicht ganz so hoch lag. Als er eine einsame Gestalt vor dem Hintergrund eines bunt beleuchteten Schaufensters erspähte, war er sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher. Der Schüler hatte die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen und die Hände tief in den Taschen versenkt. Terry blieb stehen, schniefte und wischte sich die Nase am Ärmel ab – und begann dann zu grinsen.

»Hey, Luna!«, schrie er gegen den Wind an. »Ich hab' ihn gefunden!«

Der Schüler fuhr herum, und tatsächlich: Es war Finnigan. Er sah sich panisch um und machte dabei ein so dummes Gesicht, dass Terry nicht länger ernst bleiben konnte. Er musste lachen, und als Finnigan endlich den Witz begriff und wütend heranstapfte, musste er noch mehr lachen.

»Danke!«, schnauzte Finnigan ihn an. »Ha, ha! Du bist so ein Sackgesicht, Boot!«

»Kein – kein Problem, Finnigan«, brachte Terry mühsam hervor, während er sich immer noch vor Lachen schüttelte. »Gern geschehen. Vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk … ganz allein für dich.«

»Sehr witzig, Boot«, meinte Finnigan ohne jeden Anflug von Humor und schnitt eine Grimasse. »Kommt _sie_ auch?«

Noch immer glucksend schüttelte Terry den Kopf. »Keine Angst. Luna ist in Trauer. Und sie muss noch packen.«

Finnigan entspannte sich sichtlich. »Gott sei Dank«, murmelte er erleichtert. »Blöde Kuh!«

Normalerweise hätte Terry sie wohl verteidigt, aber im Moment war er noch zu sauer auf sie. »Durchgeknalltes Mondkalb«, verbesserte er nur, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Finnigan eintrug.

»Luna hat dich gestern vermisst«, fuhr Terry wie nebenbei fort. »Sie hat jeden Winkel von Hogsmeade nach dir abgesucht. Wir haben ihr zwar schon vorher gesagt, dass du dich bestimmt nicht aus dem Gryffindorturm heraustraust, wenn sie auf dem Kriegspfad ist, aber die zukünftige Mrs. Finnigan wollte uns nicht so recht glauben.«

»Sackgesicht!«, knurrte Finnigan ihn erneut an, aber es klang kraftlos, und die Verzweiflung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. »Warum kann sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?«

Obwohl die Frage offensichtlich rhetorisch gemeint war, beantwortete Terry sie freundlich und zuvorkommend. »Luna ist deine Freundin. Ihr geht miteinander.«

»Sie ist _nicht_ meine Freundin!«, zischte Finnigan ihn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. »Und wir gehen _nicht_ miteinander!«

»Okay, okay.« Terry bemühte verzweifelt, noch einen Moment lang ernst zu bleiben. »Sagst du's ihr, oder soll ich vielleicht …?«

Finnigan stieß einen Laut aus, der sich nach einer Mischung aus mörderischer Wut und verzweifeltem Aufstöhnen anhörte.

Terry klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. »Aber, aber. Wer wird den gleich?«

Als Finnigan ihm in die Rippen boxte und ihn zum dritten Mal ein Sackgesicht nannte, wurde Terry erneut von einem Heiterkeitsanfall überwältigt. Er musste sich an der Hauswand abstützen, so musste er lachen. Es war vielleicht gemein, aber einfach zu gut. Für diesen Spaß war er fast bereit, Luna das verrückte Buchbegräbnis zu verzeihen.

Finnigan starrte ihn mit verschränkten Armen böse an. »Freut mich, dass wenigstens einer von uns was zu lachen hat«, meinte er missmutig.

»Mich auch, Finnigan«, folgte Terry der offensichtlichen Einladung. »Mich auch.«

Finnigan trat ihn vors Schienbein, aber es war wohl nicht sonderlich ernst gemeint, denn es war nur ein angedeuteter Tritt.

»Also, wo ist der Rest von euch Klugscheißern?«, fragte Finnigan, als Terry wieder zu Atem gekommen war. »Alle im Schloss geblieben?«

»Wo sonst?« Terry zuckte mit den Achseln. »Da wär' ich auch, aber ich muss noch ein Geschenk besorgen.« Und genau das sollte er auch langsam in Angriff nehmen. »Apropos. Ich muss weiter. Und keine Angst, Luna kommt heute bestimmt nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade.«

Er nickte Finnigan zu und ließ ihn stehen. Er hatte es zwar nicht wirklich eilig, aber er musste noch für die Weihnachtsferien packen, und außerdem wollte er so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dem Schneesturm heraus und zurück ins einigermaßen warme Schloss.

Als er das Pfeifen- und Tabakgeschäft erreichte, warf er einen Blick ins Schaufenster. Erleichtert sah er, dass die Meerschaumpfeife noch da war. Ein filigran gearbeiteter, weißer Klauenfuß hielt von unten ein aufgeschnittenes Ei, das als Pfeifenkopf diente. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es die Krallen eines Drachens oder irgendeines Greifvogels waren, aber das spielte eigentlich auch keine große Rolle. Die Pfeife sah einfach cool aus, ohne auffällig magisch zu wirken. Es wäre ziemlich ärgerlich gewesen, wenn sie inzwischen verkauft worden wäre. Er brauchte dieses Jahr unbedingt ein anständiges Geschenk für seinen Opa. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob sein Opa eine Pfeife auch benutzen würde, aber wenigstens war sie teuer genug, dass kein Zweifel daran bestehen konnte, dass es sich um ein anständiges Geschenk handelte. Und vielleicht ergab sich in den Weihnachtsferien sogar eine Gelegenheit, sie selbst einmal auszuprobieren. Eine Überlegung, die bei seiner Kaufentscheidung eine nicht völlig zu vernachlässigende Rolle gespielt hatte.

Er betrat den Laden und wurde von einer jungen Verkäuferin begrüßt. Er war der einzige Kunde und wurde sofort bedient.

»Die da?«, vergewisserte die Verkäuferin sich, nachdem sie die Pfeife aus der Auslage gefischt hatte.

Terry nickte. »Genau.«

»Ein schönes Stück«, behauptete sie, aber vermutlich konnte sie nichts anderes sagen – bei dem Preis. »Echter Meerschaum, handgeschnitzt. Soll ich sie als Geschenk verpacken?«

»Das wäre nett«, antwortete Terry. Geschenke verpacken war nicht seine Stärke, und so konnte er sich die Mühe sparen.

Er kaufte noch eine Dose Pfeifentabak, was sich jedoch als komplizierter erwies, als er erwartet hatte. Anscheinend gab es Dutzende verschiedener Marken und jede davon in einem halben Dutzend Geschmacksrichtungen. Nach einigem Hin und Her entschied er sich für eine nicht allzu teure Sorte mit Schokoladen- und Kirscharoma, die nach Aussage der Verkäuferin recht beliebt war. Schließlich zahlte er acht Galleonen und zwei Sickel für alles und bekam ein Päckchen Pfeifenreiniger umsonst dazu. Angesichts des gepfefferten Preises fühlte er sich nicht zu großer Dankbarkeit verpflichtet, aber er erwiderte trotzdem höflich »Ebenfalls«, als ihm die Verkäuferin zum Abschied ein frohes Weihnachtsfest wünschte.

Als sich die Ladentür hinter ihm schloss und er bereits weitergehen wollte, hörte er jemanden rufen. »Hey, Boot! Warte!«

Er drehte sich um und stand erneut Finnigan gegenüber.

»Einkäufe erledigt?«, fragte dieser, während er weiterhin in seine Hände hauchte.

Terry warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die Päckchen, die er vor sich trug. »Wonach sieht's aus?«

Finnigan stellte seine Aufwärmversuche per Atemtechnik ein und vergrub seine Hände wieder in seinen Manteltaschen. »Kommst du mit auf 'n Butterbier? Hab' keine Lust, allein in den Drei Besen rumzuhängen.«

Terry hätte prinzipiell nichts gegen ein Butterbier einzuwenden gehabt, aber eigentlich wollte er nur noch aus diesem Schneegestöber heraus und zurück ins Schloss. »Weiß nicht«, zögerte er.

»Komm schon, Boot. Ich langweil' mich zu Tode. Lad' dich auch ein.«

»Finnigan!« Sardonisches Grinsen erfüllte sein Inneres, während er scheinbar verschämt die Augen niederschlug. »Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Ich bin natürlich geschmeichelt, aber was wird Luna dazu sagen! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr das antun kann.«

Finnigan verdrehte die Augen. »Ach, halt's Maul, Boot!«, sagte er, nahm ihm einfach die Tabaksdose ab, die Terry sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, und ging voraus. Terry hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Ein seltsam wohliges Kitzeln breitete sich in seiner Magengrube aus. Er ging mit Lunas Freund ein Butterbier trinken! Terry freute sich diebisch auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er ihr davon erzählen würde. Obwohl es natürlich ziemlich gefährlich war, Luna zu reizen. Womöglich würde sie sogar eifersüchtig werden?

Für einen Moment vergaß er die beißende Kälte und den feinen Schneestaub, der ihm ohne Unterlass ins Gesicht blies. Luna und Seamus. Es war ein komischer Gedanke, aber er würde in jedem Fall seinen Spaß haben. Außerdem sprang ein Butterbier für ihn heraus, egal was sich sonst noch ergeben mochte. Und ein Butterbier, für das ein anderer bezahlte, war immer noch das beste Butterbier, oder?

* * *

Es war ziemlich ruhig in ihrem Abteil, aber das Schweigen dauerte bereits ganze Weile an, und Anthony musste langsam wirklich. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach ein Tempus. Er wollte genau wissen, wie lange die Wirkung unter realistischen Bedingungen anhielt. Seine bisherigen Selbstversuche hatten kein eindeutiges Ergebnis geliefert. Er rechnete damit, dass ein beidseitig präpariertes Blatt zwischen fünf und zehn Minuten abdecken konnte, aber ob das auch mit mehreren Gesprächsteilnehmern funktionierte, war noch die Frage.

Er beendete seinen Tempuszauber und berührte beim Wegstecken seines Stabs unauffällig das Pergament, das zwischen den aufgeschlagenen Seiten seines Buches lag – und klappte das Buch zu. Als er aufstand, stieß er absichtlich gegen Lunas Fuß, um sie aufzuwecken.

»Muss mal«, verkündete er laut und deutlich. Niemand reagierte. Simon sah nicht einmal von seiner Lektüre auf, Terry starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, und Luna schloss nach kurzem Blinzeln die Augen wieder. Nicht sehr vielversprechend. Hoffentlich blieb »Muss mal« nicht das Einzige, was aufgezeichnet wurde.

Er verließ das Abteil und ging den Waggon hoch zur Zugtoilette. Vielleicht hätte er die anderen doch einweihen sollen. Aber das hätte das Experiment ruiniert. Die Frage war ja, ob sein Trank auch dann Stimmen aufzeichnen konnte, wenn Leute ganz normal miteinander sprachen und sich unbeobachtet glaubten.

Die Toilette war frei. Er schlug seine Roben hoch, klemmte sie sich unter die Arme und fummelte die Knöpfe seiner Hose auf. In dieser Hinsicht waren Muggel zu beneiden. So sehr er Roben sonst auch schätzte, sie waren definitiv unpraktisch, wenn man aufs Klo musste. Der Zug wackelte ein bisschen, aber er hielt seinen Strahl genau auf die Mitte der Kloschüssel gerichtet und brachte die Sache ohne größere Schwankungen hinter sich. Und wo er schon alles bei der Hand hatte … Es waren höchstens ein oder zwei Minuten vergangen, seit er das Abteil verlassen hatte, und er wollte den anderen ohnehin mindestens fünf Minuten geben. Zeit genug also.

Er schloss die Augen und dachte an Milli. Irgendein Sommerball. Sie tanzten, aber nicht lange, und schlugen sich in die Büsche. Und dann hatte Milli kein Kleid mehr an. Sie küssten sich, und er streichelte ihr Brüste, und dann öffnete sie ihre Oberschenkel, und er legte sich auf sie und leckte über eine Brustwarze und steckte seinen Schwanz in sie hinein und fühlte ihre Wärme um ihn und bewegte sich auf und ab, auf und ab, auf und ab … bis er kam.

Er hatte länger gebraucht als gewöhnlich, und er spürte ein leichtes Ziehen in den Hoden, als er fertig war. Vielleicht hatte er es die letzten Tage etwas übertrieben. Immerhin war es schon das zweite Mal heute, und allein gestern hatte er sich viermal – Morag, Mandy, Milli, Susan – einen runtergeholt. Aber außer Lunas dämlicher Beerdigung und dem Packen für die Ferien war nichts mehr zu tun gewesen. Und bevor man sich zu Tode langweilte …

Das unangenehme Ziehen ignorierend, ordnete Anthony seine Roben, wusch sich die Hände und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren ein bisschen gerötet, aber nach einem Tempus stellte er fest, dass er noch reichlich Zeit hatte. Es waren erst knapp vier Minuten vergangen. Er wartete ungeduldig, aber die Sekunden schlichen quälend langsam dahin. Er hoffte nur, dass die anderen auch miteinander redeten, während er untätig auf dem Klo herumsaß. Er wusste, dass der Trank prinzipiell funktionierte. Aber würden seine phono-mnemonischen Eigenschaften auch dann wirken, wenn der Aktivator nicht in der Nähe war und mehrere Personen miteinander sprachen, die sich nicht auf die Aufnahme konzentrierten?

Schließlich ließ ihm seine Neugier keine Ruhe mehr. Er machte sich auf den Rückweg. Bevor er wieder das Abteil betrat, sprach er noch einmal ein Tempus. Insgesamt achteinhalb Minuten. Drinnen hatte sich nichts verändert. Luna döste vor sich, Terry starrte aus dem Fenster, und Simon las. Anthony sah einen totalen Fehlschlag auf sich zukommen. Er setzte sich und schlug ohne allzu große Hoffnung sein Buch auf. Und tatsächlich: Das Blatt war vollkommen leer, wenn man von seinem _Muss mal_ absah. Er drehte das Pergament um und sah ganze zwei Zeilen. Leider nicht in einer anderen, sondern ebenfalls in seiner eigenen Handschrift, womit er jedoch fast gerechnet hatte.

_Wo ist eigentlich Anthony?_

_Klo?_

Vermutlich sollte er froh sein, dass sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatten, aber dennoch!

»Trantüten!«, sagte er laut und deutlich. »Ihr seid ein elender Haufen Trantüten!«

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, dann erschien der erste blasse Abdruck seiner Worte auf dem Blatt – schon relativ weit unten. Selbstverständlich wieder in seiner eigenen Handschrift.

»Warum?«, fragte Terry, der sich endlich von der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft abwandte. Luna bewegte sich nicht einmal, und Simon blätterte eine Seite in seinem Buch um.

»›Wo ist eigentlich Anthony?‹ – ›Klo?‹ Mehr fällt euch nicht ein? Fast _zehn_ Minuten, und das ist alles, was ihr an Unterhaltung zustande bringt?«

Endlich zeigten die anderen eine Reaktion. Simon sah von seinem Buch auf und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, um das Pergament zu betrachten. Terry fragte verwundert: »Du hast uns belauscht? Wozu?«, und Luna schlug die Augen auf und gähnte herzhaft.

Simon nahm ihm das Pergament ab. »Wie funktioniert das?«, fragte er, nachdem er es einen Moment schweigend betrachtet hatte.

Bereitwillig und nicht ohne Stolz antwortete Anthony: »Genial, oder? Das Pergament ist mit Memor Vocis präpariert. Na ja, es ist eigentlich nur Denkariumsessenz mit ein paar Extrazutaten. War trotzdem nicht einfach.«

Er zog es vor, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er die Denkariumsessenz fertig gekauft hatte. Bestimmt hätte er sie mit etwas Mühe auch selbst brauen können, aber ganz sicher war er sich dessen nicht, und die Zeitersparnis war es in jedem Fall wert, auch wenn die Preise für Denkariumsessenz astronomisch waren. Das eigentlich Brauen war mit fertiger Essenz sogar etwas schwieriger, weil der Grundtrank erst wieder magisch reaktiviert werden musste, bevor man neue Ingredienzien hinzufügen konnte. Und das Ergebnis war ein wenig instabil. Man musste sich beeilen, um ein ganzes Pergament Zeile für Zeile mit der phono-mnemonischen Lösung einzupinseln, da die Tinktur dazu neigte, nach kurzer Zeit zu kippen und zu einem nutzlosen und widerlich stinkenden Gebräu zu verkommen. Bei seinem allerersten Versuch hatte er die entsprechenden Warnungen im Rezept missachtet und den ersten Schwung _Memor Vocis_ wegwerfen müssen.

»Funktioniert im Prinzip wie eine Diktierfeder«, fuhr Anthony mit seiner Erklärung fort, während Simon das Pergament an Terry weiterreichte. »Sogar die Wirkmechanismen sind teilweise ähnlich, aber man spart sich die Feder.«

»Aber was soll das Ganze?«, wollte Terry wieder wissen. »Warum nimmst du nicht einfach eine Diktierfeder?«

»Weil das ein bisschen auffällig wäre?«, wies ihn Anthony auf das Offensichtliche hin. »Eine schreibende Feder lässt sich schlecht verstecken, oder?«

»Es hat aufgehört«, warf Luna ein, zu der das Pergament inzwischen gewandert war.

Anthony sprach hastig ein Tempus und nickte zufrieden. Knapp elfeinhalb Minuten. Innerhalb dessen, was er erwartet hatte.

»Trotzdem wäre es ganz nett«, murrte Terry und warf ihm einen düster-misstrauischen Blick zu, »wenn du uns erklären könntest, warum du uns belauscht hast.«

»Es war nur ein Experiment!«, verteidigte sich Anthony. »Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es auch unter realistischen Bedingungen funktioniert.«

»Und wen willst du belauschen«, kam es plötzlich von Simon, »wenn nicht uns?«

Anthony presste die Lippen zusammen. Selbstverständlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass jemand diese Frage eventuell stellen würde. Leider hatte er nur noch nicht entschieden, was er darauf antworten würde. Drei Augenpaare waren erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet, und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er die anderen einweihen? Es war nicht so, dass er ihnen misstraute, aber würden sie ihr Wissen auch für sich behalten? Andererseits teilten sie bereits ein Geheimnis, das ihnen mehr als genug Ärger einbringen konnte, wenn es jemals herauskam. Der Stein der Weisen war keine Kleinigkeit, und bisher hatten alle den Mund gehalten. Was an ein Wunder grenzte, wenn man es genau betrachtete.

»Hmm«, machte Luna nachdenklich. »So schlimm?«

Merlin! Wenn er ihnen noch ein paar Minuten Zeit ließ, würden sie vielleicht von selbst darauf kommen. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis sie sich fragten, warum er sein Experiment so kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien noch unternommen hatte und wen er wohl während der Ferien belauschen wollte? Sie waren ja nicht ohne Grund Ravenclaws. Wenn ihre Neugier erst einmal geweckt war, würden sie nicht so schnell wieder lockerlassen. Andererseits … er war ebenfalls ein Ravenclaw! Unerwartet kroch ein seltsamer Schauer über seinen Rücken. Es traf ihn wie ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz. Selbstverständlich! Es war so einfach! Er war kein Slytherin, der Wissen und Geheimnisse hortete, nur um sie zum eigenen Vorteil einsetzen zu können. Kein Hufflepuff, dem Loyalität manchmal sogar über die Wahrheit ging. Kein Gryffindor, der nur das für wissenswert, richtig und wahr hielt, was in seinen beschränkten Verstand passte. Er war ein _Ravenclaw_. Er hatte vergessen, dass geteiltes Wissen eben nicht halbes Wissen war. Die Wahrheit um der Wahrheit willen. Wissen, um zu wissen. Und wem sollte er sein Wissen anvertrauen, wenn nicht drei anderen Ravenclaws, die noch dazu seine besten Freunde waren? Und vielleicht hatten sie sogar Ideen, auf die er selbst noch nicht gekommen war. Nichts davon war eine wirklich neue Erkenntnis für ihn, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er es in klare Gedanken fassen konnte. Wenn man es so sah, erschien alles mit einem Mal ganz einfach und simpel. Die Lösung für sein Problem war ebenso offenkundig wie trivial: Er musste ihnen die Wahrheit sagen.

»Professor Lupin ist ein Werwolf.« Es war nur der Beginn seiner Beichte, aber Anthony war erleichtert, dass er es endlich hinter sich bringen konnte.

»Was?« Terry starrte ihn entsetzt an.

Luna neigte nur den Kopf zur Seite, und Simon musterte ihn gewohnt ausdruckslos. Anthony lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und begann, systematisch und von Anfang an Bericht zu erstatten. Sie hatten noch genug Zeit, bis der Zug in London ankommen würde. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, einige der Dinge zu verraten, die er bisher verschwiegen hatte. Vor allem die Familiengeheimnisse, die er eigentlich geschworen hatte, für sich zu behalten. Aber letzten Endes war er ein Ravenclaw, oder? Wissen und Wahrheit waren wichtig – wichtiger jedenfalls als dumme Schwüre, Loyalität oder der eigene Vorteil. Er berichtete und erklärte – unterbrochen von zahlreichen Fragen und Einwürfen – über drei Stunden lang und behielt nichts für sich. Jedenfalls nichts Relevantes.

* * *

Nach dem warmen Eggnog fühlte sich George noch voller. Darüber hinaus war er jetzt auch noch so müde, dass er kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Er blinzelte ins Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers, das nur vom Kaminfeuer, den bunten Lichtern im Christbaum und einer großen Kerze auf dem Tisch erhellt wurde. Aus dem Radio dudelten Weihnachtslieder, was zwar nervig war, aber immer noch besser, als wenn ihre Mum sie zum Singen gezwungen hätte. Träge streckte er seine Beine unter dem Wohnzimmertisch aus und faltete die Hände über dem Bauch. Er hatte seinen Gürtel bereits ein Loch weiter als gewöhnlich gemacht, und wenn die Ferien so weitergingen, würde das nicht reichen. Er war so satt und faul, dass ihn nicht einmal die Plätzchenschale reizen konnte. Er hätte sich aufsetzen und vorbeugen müssen, um daranzukommen. Zu viel Aufwand.

Dem Rest schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Ihr Dad lag mehr in seinem Sessel, als dass er saß, Ron und Ginny lümmelten auf dem anderen Sofa und selbst Percy war dösend in seinem Sessel versunken. Ihre Mum hatte ihn aus seinem Zimmer gezerrt, in das er sich seit Beginn der Ferien verkrochen hatte. Angeblich, um für seine NEWTs zu lernen. Typisch Streber. Doch solche lahmen Ausreden ließ ihre Mum natürlich nicht gelten – nicht am Weihnachtsabend. Noch dazu, wo sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder ihre gesamte Brut im Fuchsbau hatte – sah man von Charlie und Bill einmal ab, die wie üblich durch Abwesenheit glänzten.

»Arthur!« Ihre Mum stand in der Wohnzimmertür, trug den Weihnachtskorb vor sich und warf ihrem Gatten einen anklagenden Blick zu.

»Molly-Schatz?«, fragte ihr Dad vorsichtig, sich offenbar keinerlei Schuld bewusst.

»Der Kamin, Arthur!«

»Oh«, sagte ihr Dad kleinlaut. Und noch einmal »Oh«, bevor er sich mühsam aus seinem Sessel stemmte. »Ich geh' schon.«

Ihre Mum strahlte bereits wieder und kam auf Fred und ihn zu, statt sich auf den freigewordenen Platz zu setzen.

»Mum!« protestierten Fred und er gleichzeitig, aber sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, sondern zwängte sich ungeniert zwischen seinen Bruder und ihn.

»Macht ein bisschen Platz für eure arme, alte Mutter!«, sagte sie fröhlich und schob den Korb unter den Tisch, bevor sie sich zwischen sie aufs Sofa quetschte. »Isst niemand Plätzchen?«

George nahm sich schicksalsergeben ein mit bunten Zuckerkügelchen bedecktes Etwas aus der Schale, die ihm unter die Nase gehalten wurde. Er war zwar bis obenhin voll, aber es war weniger Aufwand, einfach nachzugeben, als zu diskutieren.

»Ron! Ginny! Plätzchen?«

Ron stöhnte, nahm sich aber trotzdem eine ganze Handvoll, unersättlicher Vielfraß, der er war, während Ginny seinem und Freds gutem Beispiel folgte und sich mit einem Plätzchen zufriedengab. Oder vielleicht schmollte sie auch noch immer, weil sie Weihnachten ohne ihren Harry verbringen musste. Ginny war in letzter Zeit zu undurchschaubar geworden, um irgendetwas mit Sicherheit auszuschließen. Fred und er waren richtig stolz auf sie.

»Percy?«

»Nein danke«, winkte ihr Lieblingsstreber ab. »Ich bin satt.«

»Percy!«, insistierte ihre Mum. »Probier wenigstens eins! Ich hab' mir –«

»Schon gut, schon gut«, lenkte das Mustermuttersöhnchen mürrisch ein und griff zur Plätzchenschale. »Zufrieden?«

Ihre Mum strahlte ihn glücklich an. George knabberte nur vorsichtig an seinem Plätzchen, damit es ihn möglichst lange beschäftigte. Zu seinem Entsetzen fing ihre Erzeugerin an, die Melodie aus dem Radio mitzusummen. Zum Glück erschien ihr Dad wieder, bevor sie auf dumme Gedanken kam und von ihnen verlangte, dass sie zusammen ein Weihnachtsliedchen trällerten. Das schwere Julscheit in den Armen haltend, stampfte ihr Dad zum Kamin. Funken stoben auf, als die knorrige Eichenwurzel im Feuer landete. Ihr Dad schob, zog und stocherte mit dem Schürhaken, bis er mit der Platzierung zufrieden war.

Zufrieden klatschte ihr Mum in die Hände. »Sehr schön. Dann können wir ja anfangen!«

Sie zog den Weihnachtskorb zu sich und klappte den Deckel hoch. Sie wühlte kurz, zog dann den ersten Strumpf heraus und hielt in zusammen mit einem Wunschzweig in die Höhe. »Ginny!«

Ginny war immer die Erste. Ihre Mum ging immer streng nach Alter vor, nur bei ihm und Fred wechselte sie manchmal ab. George hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass sie in Wirklichkeit selbst nicht ganz genau wusste, wer von ihnen der Ältere war. Selbst wenn sie es irgendwann einmal gewusst hatte: Ein Baby sah ohnehin wie das andere aus, und wenn man dann noch bedachte, dass sie sich sogar für Zwillinge ungewöhnlich ähnlich sahen … bestimmt war er oft genug in Freds Wiege gelandet und Fred in seiner. Selbst als sie schon ein paar Jahre alt gewesen waren, hatten sie ihrer Mum oft noch vorgespielt, der jeweils andere zu sein. Es war ihm Laufe der Jahre zwar schwerer geworden, sie zu täuschen, aber selbst heute noch konnte es passieren, dass sie ihn und Fred verwechselte. Besonders, wenn sie abgelenkt war. So gesehen war es eigentlich Zufall, dass er George war, überlegte er und musste grinsen.

»Ron!«

Ginny hatte ihren Strumpf am Kamin aufgehängt, und ihr Wunschzweig prasselte im Feuer. Während sich Ron auf den Weg machte, dachte George über seinen eigenen Wunsch nach. Nicht dass er daran glaubte. Er hatte sich mit acht oder neun einmal einen neuen, eigenen Besen gewünscht. Das Ergebnis war ernüchternd gewesen. Trotzdem sollte er sich wohl irgendetwas einfallen lassen. Schaden konnte es nichts. Die Frage war nur, was sollte er sich wünschen?

Und dann war auch schon Fred an der Reihe, und ihm war noch immer nichts Vernünftiges eingefallen. Materielle Wünsche gingen offensichtlich nicht in Erfüllung, und ansonsten fehlte ihm nichts. Sogar die Sache mit Simon lief so weit ganz gut. Vielleicht würde er Simon sogar noch vermissen, bevor die Ferien zu Ende waren, auch wenn er ganz froh war, dass aus dem Besuch nichts werden würde. Eigentlich hatte Fred geplant, Angelina im neuen Jahr zu besuchen, und er wäre mitgegangen, damit ihre Mum nicht misstrauisch wurde, hätte sich dann aber abgeseilt. Doch dann hatten sich Angelinas Eltern plötzlich entschieden, Weihnachten in der Karibik zu verbringen – zu seiner Erleichterung, wenn er ehrlich war. Und es war nicht nur die Vorstellung, Simons Mum unter die Augen zu treten, obwohl das allein schon Grund genug gewesen wäre. Allein der Gedanke daran verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen – selbst jetzt, wo sein Bauch mehr als reichlich gefüllt war.

Er schreckte auf, als eine Hand an seinem Knie rüttelte.

»George!« Seine Mum hielt ihm seinen Weihnachtsstrumpf und einen Wunschzweig hin. »Aufwachen! Du bist an der Reihe.«

Er ging zum Kamin, ohne eine Idee für einen Wunsch zu haben. Er hängte erst seinen Strumpf auf, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Danach, immer noch ratlos, starrte er auf das Zweigbündel in seiner Hand. Das übliche Tannenreis vom Weihnachtsbaum, darauf ein Stechpalmenzweig mit ein paar roten Beeren, das Ganze mit Efeu umwunden. Er wusste inzwischen genug über Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde, um die einfache Symbolik zu durchschauen. Efeu für Liebe und Gesundheit, die Stechpalme zum Schutz vor Bösem, auch gegen die Missgunst des Efeus, die Beeren der Stechpalme als Glücksbringer und der Tannenzweig für ein langes Leben.

Er ließ das Bündel in den Kamin fallen. _Ein O in Zaubertränke. _Augenblicklich fingen die Tannennadeln Feuer, platzten funkensprühend und hüllten den Zweig nach wenigen Sekunden in Flammen. Es war vielleicht ein banaler Wunsch, aber wenigstens nicht allzu unrealistisch. Außerdem brauchten Fred und er wirklich ein O in ihren OWLs, wenn sie in Snapes NEWT-Kurs wollten. Schaden konnte es nicht, dachte er mit einem innerlichen Achselzucken.

»Percy!«, hörte er hinter sich und machte sich schleunigst wieder auf den Weg zum Sofa. Seine Sorge, dass jemandem aufgefallen wäre, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, legte sich gleich wieder, als Percy – trotz seiner angeblichen Intelligenz – eine halbe Ewigkeit wie ein Idiot vor dem Kamin herumstand und nichts tat, bevor auch er endlich seinen Wunschzweig ins Feuer warf. Damit waren sie fast durch. Ihr Dad war der Nächste und brachte die Sache schnell hinter sich. Als Letzte stand ihre Mum auf. Sie nahm nicht nur ihren eigenen Zweig, sondern legte auch für Charlie und Bill je ein Bündel auf das Julscheit. Auch ihre dunkle Silhouette verharrte eine ganze Weile vor dem flackernden Hintergrund des Kaminfeuers. Doch schließlich drehte sie sich wieder um und klatschte in die Hände.

»Und nun … ab ins Bett mit euch! Solange ihr nicht eingeschlafen seid, kommt der Weihnachtsmann nicht!«

Das Augenrollen war allgemein. George konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum ihre Mum auf dieser Farce bestand. Nicht einmal Ginny glaubte mehr an den Weihnachtsmann.

»Mum!«, begehrte Ron in selbstmörderischer Verkennung der möglichen Gefahren auf, statt sich wie der Rest von ihnen auf stummen Protest zu beschränken. »Niemand von uns glaubt mehr an –«

»Ronald Weasley!« Mit streng gerunzelter Stirn und strengem Blick brachte ihre Mum Ron zum Schweigen. »Wenn es keinen Weihnachtsmann gäbe, wer soll dir heute Nacht dann Geschenke in den Strumpf stecken?«

Sie ließ die unausgesprochene Drohung einen Moment im Raum stehen, und ihr Jüngster war offenbar schlau genug, darauf nichts zu sagen.

»Oh, Arthur«, fiel ihrer Mum plötzlich ein, »der Sherry! Da hätten wir doch fast den Sherry vergessen!«

Ihr Dad musste ein Gläschen Sherry einschenken – für den »Weihnachtsmann« selbstverständlich – und neben die Plätzchen stellen. Da sie offiziell ja bereits entlassen worden waren, brachen Fred und er auf, statt auf eine zweite Aufforderung zu warten. Sie waren die Ersten, aber die anderen folgten ihnen auf dem Fuße.

Nach dem Halbdunkel im Wohnzimmer war das Licht im Flur blendend hell. George stapfte hinter Fred die Treppe hoch und bedauerte bereits, dass er sich beim Abendessen so vollgestopft hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte nicht einmal rülpsen einen Sinn. Er bezweifelt, dass sich noch Luft in seinem Magen befand. Nach all dem Essen, das er in sich hineingestopft hatte, war da bestimmt nicht genug Platz für Luft geblieben.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ er sich der Länge nach aufs Bett fallen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Vermutlich hätte er sich zuerst ausziehen sollen, aber er war wie gelähmt.

»Dreck«, ächzte Fred und schlug unter hörbarem Protest von Matratze und Lattenrost auf seinem eigenen Bett auf.

»Weihnachten«, stimmte George ihm aus tiefstem Herzen zu.

Zu geschafft und träge, um sich aufzurichten, streifte er im Liegen die Schuhe von den Füßen. Das musste für den Anfang reichen. Reglos lag er da und überlegte, wie er Fred überreden – oder überlisten – konnte, wieder aufzustehen und das Licht auszumachen. Aber Fred überlegte bestimmt das Gleiche, also würde es nicht leicht werden. Und man konnte auch bei Licht schlafen … notfalls.

Ein lautstarkes Klopfen am Fenster riss ihn aus seinem dumpfen Dahindämmern. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und drehte sich um.

»Was zum …?«, kam es von dem Bett gegenüber, wo sich auch Fred aufgerafft hatte und nun zum Fenster starrte.

Erneut klopfte der Schnabel einer großen Eule ungeduldig an die Scheibe. Im spiegelnden Glas konnte George nicht viel anderes als sein eigenes Gesicht – und natürlich Freds – und das hellerleuchtete Zimmer hinter sich erkennen. Draußen war es stockdunkel. Hastig begann er, mit Freds Hilfe, die Phiolen- und Fläschchensammlung von ihrem Fensterbrett zu räumen. Wer schickte um diese Zeit noch eine Eule? Am Weihnachtsabend noch dazu? Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich noch nicht allzu spät. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen gewesen, als sie sich alle zum Abendessen gesetzt hatten. Da war es erst kurz nach fünf gewesen.

Fred öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Eule – und einen Schwall eiskalter Winterluft – herein. Es war kein Uhu, wie George zuerst geglaubt hatte, sondern nur eine besonders große Paketeule. Und er erkannte das _Paket_ auf den ersten Blick. Die Eule ließ es direkt in seine Hände fallen, und als sie begriff, dass sie weder ein Trinkgeld noch etwas Essbares zu erwarten hatte, schwang sie sich wieder aus dem Fenster.

»Eine Weihnachtsbombe?«, spekulierte Fred wild, während er das Fenster wieder verriegelt. George hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Bruder vielleicht sogar recht hatte. In gewissem Sinn. Wenigstens fühlte sich die Pappröhre zu schwer für ein … Porträt an. Oder ein anderes Bild, über das er nicht so genau nachdenken wollte. Am Absender bestand jedenfalls kein Zweifel. Erstens erkannte George die Röhre, und zweitens waren die großen Buchstaben, mit denen »George Weasley« auf die Rundung gemalt war, eindeutig in Simons Handschrift. Noch krakeliger als normalerweise, aber es war wohl auch schwierig, auf einem Zylinder zu schreiben.

»Na los!« Fred grinste schadenfroh. »Wie schlimm kann's schon werden?«

Genau das war die Frage, die George beunruhigte. Am besten brachte er es hinter sich, ehe seine Phantasie mit ihm durchgehen konnte. Er drehte den Deckel ab und sah hinein. Rotes … Leder? Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

»Also?«, wollte Fred wissen, und er klang dabei verdächtig scheinheilig. »Was schickt dir dein _Freund_?«

George wollte es nur noch hinter sich haben. Er drehte die Röhre um und schlug auf das andere Ende. Was nach und nach herausrutschte und auf sein Bett fiel, ließ ihn im ersten Moment erleichtert aufatmen. Handschuhe. Ein Paar Treiberhandschuhe aus rotem Leder. Die Knöchel mit goldglänzenden, glatten Aufsätzen verstärkt, die fast aussahen wie …

George klopfte noch einmal auf die Röhre, und noch drei Handschuhe rutschten heraus, aber sonst nichts. Selbst als er darin herumfingerte, fand sich kein Brief, keine Nachricht, keine Erklärung. Er starrte ungläubig auf die seltsame Sammlung auf seinem Bett. Fünf Handschuhe? Ein einzelner brauner, abgewetzt und aufgerissen, zwei Paar neue, rot und dunkelblau. Er nahm einen der blauen. Das zweite Paar hatte ebenfalls goldene … Verstärkungen. Seine letzten Zweifel schwanden, als er das dünne, weiche Leder fühlte. Drachenleder – kein billiges Imitat und auch nicht das minderwertige dicke und steife Zeug, das den Namen Drachenleder kaum verdiente und für normale Schutzhandschuhe verwendet wurde. Feinstes, dünnes Drachenleder mit aufgenähten Drachenschuppen als Knöchelschutz. Was hatte sich Simon nur dabei gedacht? George fluchte still in sich hinein, aber er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und probierte den Handschuh an. Das Leder war warm, weich und schmiegte sich zwischen seine Finger wie eine zweite Haut. Er ballte die Faust und nahm eine Nase von dem scharfen Geruch des neuen Leders. Und währenddessen stellte er sich vor, wie er Simon einen Kinnhaken versetzte – oder mindestens einen kleinen Schlag in die Magengrube.

»Scheiße«, murmelte Fred, der plötzlich neben ihm stand. »Ich hätt' nicht gedacht, dass er wirklich … Ist echtes Drachenleder, oder?«

Georges Blick wanderte wie von selbst zu dem alten, abgetragenen Handschuh, der einsam zwischen den anderen lag. Er schnappte ihn sich und hielt in Fred wütend unter die Nase.

»Deiner, oder?«

Er schubste Fred so heftig, dass dieser unfreiwillig wieder auf seinem Bett landete. Bevor sein Bruder noch eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzen konnte, warf ihm George den Handschuh hinterher und traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. »Verräter! Erst Angelina, und jetzt das!«

»Hey!«, beschwerte sich Fred. »Das hat wehgetan!«

»Nicht mehr, als du verdient hast!«, schnauzte George zurück, und er meinte es auch so.

»Spinnst du?« Fred sah ihn verständnislos an. »Ich hab' deinem dämlichen Freund nur meinen Handschuh geliehen und ihm gesagt, dass Drachenleder das Beste ist, was man für Geld kaufen kann. Als er mich danach _gefragt_ hat! War nicht meine Idee!«

Vielleicht stimmte das sogar. George erinnerte sich dunkel, dass er sich bei ihrem Spiel gegen Slytherin die Knöchel blutig geschrammt hatte, als seine rechte Hand ungeschickt die Bahn eines herankommenden Klatschers gekreuzt hatte. Simon hatte irgendetwas gesagt, aber George war ziemlich abgelenkt gewesen, denn seine Linke und der Rest von ihm hatten sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade intensiv mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Einem bestimmten Körperteil Simons, um genau zu sein. Und Simon hatte sich nicht beklagt, oder?

George stellte sein Grinsen schnell wieder ab und warf Fred einen erbitterten Blick zu. »Trotzdem hättest du –«

»Was?«, fuhr in Fred wütend an. »_Du_ gehst mir doch dauernd auf die Nerven, dass ich ›netter‹ zu der Nervensäge sein soll! Dreck! Was willst du eigentlich? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass der Schleicher dir … Hey, für Drachenlederhandschuhe hätt' sogar ich ihm an Ort und Stelle einen ge…« Er unterbrach sich noch rechtzeitig und verzog das Gesicht. »… oder vielleicht doch nicht. Aber ich hätt' mir einen blasen _lassen_!«

George knirschte mit den Zähnen. »Ich werd's ausrichten, mein billig zu habendes Bruderflittchen!«

Fred öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. »Billig würd' ich das nicht gerade nennen«, murmelte er dann nur. Und traf damit ins Schwarze. Was bildete sich Simon ein! Nur weil sie miteinander gingen, hatte er noch lange nicht das Recht, ihm solche Geschenke zu machen! Das war einfach zu viel. _Unanständig_ viel. George war stinkwütend. Es war nicht nur unanständig, es war _unfair_! Damit konnte er niemals konkurrieren. Mordreds Blut! Er selbst hatte Simon nur eine billige Vergrößerung eines Urlaubsfotos geschenkt! Und zum Dank haute ihm dieser Sack Drachenlederhandschuhe um die Ohren! Arschloch! Dafür würde Simon bezahlen!

Verärgert starrte er auf die drei verbliebenen Handschuhe auf seiner Bettdecke. Zwei Paar. Warum auch nicht? Es war offensichtlich, was sich Simon dabei gedacht hatte. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn und gleichzeitig eine perfekte Gelegenheit, sich bei Fred einzuschleimen. Verdammte Ravenclaw-Heuchelei! Sogar die meisten Slytherins wären wahrscheinlich ehrlich genug gewesen, seinen Bruder direkt mit einem Geschenk einzuseifen. Schon allein, damit der Empfänger auch ganz genau wusste, wem er zu Dank verpflichtet war. Aber so hatte Simon zwei Paar Handschuhe gekauft, zusammen in ein Paket gesteckt und an George Weasley allein adressiert. Ohne eine Karte oder irgendetwas! Es war wohl zu viel verlangt, einen kleinen Zettel mitzuschicken: _Ach, übrigens, das rote Paar ist für deinen Bruder, du weißt schon, der Kerl, der mich nicht leiden kann. Nicht dass er es verdient hätte, aber wenn ich ihm nicht die gleichen schenke, ziehst du deine bestimmt nicht an, oder, du Dickkopf? Frohe Weihnachten!_

Aber das wäre natürlich zu viel verlangt gewesen. Fred konnte nicht wegen eines offensichtlichen Bestechungsversuchs beleidigt sein, wenn er augenscheinlich gar nichts bekommen hatte. George würde ja derjenige sein, von dem er die Handschuhe bekam. Kein Druck für Fred. Womöglich war er sogar dumm genug, trotzdem dankbar zu sein, selbst wenn er durchschaute, was für ein gemeiner, kalkulierender Bastard Simon war. Schließlich war es nichts Schlechtes, ein gemeiner, kalkulierender Bastard zu sein, würde Fred höchstens denken. Bewundernswert, solange man es nicht übertrieb. Aber wenn Fred ohne echte Verpflichtung aus der Sache herauskam – und danach sah es nun einmal aus –, dann hatte er selbst dafür den doppelten Druck! Es _war_ unfair!

George hob den rechten blauen Handschuh auf und musterte ihn unschlüssig. Viel ändern ließ sich sowieso nicht mehr, oder? Er zog ihn an und bewegte die Finger. Es ging spielend leicht, obwohl das Leder noch nicht eingetragen war. Hinter sich hörte er Fred rumoren, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Sollte sein Bruder ruhig noch ein bisschen schmoren. Selbst wenn er in diesem Fall wirklich unschuldig war, da war immer noch die Sache mit Angelina. Er hasste es, dass sie Bescheid wusste. Es hatte zwar auch Vorteile, dass er jetzt mit jemand anderem als Fred darüber reden konnte, aber nicht ausgerechnet Angelina. Wenn Fred damals, nachdem sie sich von Lee getrennt hatte, nicht schneller gewesen wäre, würde heute er vielleicht mit ihr gehen. Gut, angesichts der Gesamtentwicklung war das nicht das wahrscheinlichste aller denkbaren Szenarien – aber konnte man es wissen? Vielleicht hätte er sein Interesse an Mädchen nicht verloren, wenn er mit Angelina zusammengekommen wäre? Er wusste, dass es Blödsinn war. Dennoch fand er es seltsam, sich ausgerechnet mit Angelina über Jungs zu unterhalten. Allerdings machte es gelegentlich auch Spaß – vor allem, wenn Fred dabei war. Zu zweit war es viel einfacher, ihn aufzuziehen, in Verlegenheit zu bringen und ganz allgemein zu foltern.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Fred inzwischen im Schlafanzug auf seinem Bett herumlümmelte und kläglich daran scheiterte, ruhig dazusitzen und gelangweilt zu wirken. George ließ sich Zeit. In aller Seelenruhe zog er sich aus, warf seine Handschuhe aufs Bett, seine Klamotten über die Stuhllehne und schlüpfte in seinen Schlafanzug. Bevor er sich hinlegte, hob er die Handschuhe wieder auf, hielt sie eine Weile scheinbar unentschlossen in den Händen – und steckte dann beide Paar unter sein Kopfkissen.

Die Versuchung, zu Fred hinüberzuschielen, war groß, aber er widerstand ihr. Er wusste nicht, ob er ernst hätte bleiben können, und es reichte ihm völlig, sich Freds dummen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen. Als wäre nichts Besonderes legte er sich hin, drehte Fred den Rücken zu und grinste die Wand an. Fred würde inzwischen kochen! Selbstverständlich wusste sein Bruderherz, dass er das zweite Paar irgendwann in naher Zukunft in die Finger bekommen würde, aber er wollte sie _jetzt_.

»Willst du nicht das Licht ausmachen?«, fragte George unschuldig. »Denk dran was Mum gesagt hat: Wenn du nicht schläfst, bringt dir der Weihnachtsmann keine Geschenke.«

Ein erstickter Laut kam aus dem anderen Bett und eine wahre Flut von Obszönitäten folgte. Ihre Mum wäre nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was Fred ihr am Weihnachtsabend indirekt alles unterstellte. »Bastard« – eheliche Untreue; »Hurensohn« – eine professionelle Laufbahn im horizontalen Gewerbe; und »Hundesohn« – nur denkbar, falls ihre Mum Sodomie betrieben haben sollte. George verzichtet auf den Hinweis, dass sie Zwillinge waren und jede Unterstellung hinsichtlich seiner Herkunft sofort auf Fred selbst zurückfiel. »Elfenficker« war schlicht gelogen, »Schwanzlutschern« ebenso – wenigstens für den Moment noch, auch wenn er sich mit dem Gedanken allmählich anzufreunden begann – und »Wichser« war eine Selbstverständlichkeit, keine echte Beleidigung. »Gesicht wie ein Hundehaufen – reintreten und danach angewidert die Schuhe putzen« und »Verpickelte Trollfresse« fielen in die Kategorie »Wirf mal einen Blick in den Spiegel, werter _Zwilling_!« und waren keiner Entgegnung wert.

Insgesamt war Freds Schimpfkanonade reichlich einfallslos. Er war wohl wirklich ziemlich angepisst. Am kreativsten waren noch »Einhornhorngefickter«, eine höchst schmerzhafte und widerliche Vorstellung, und »Snapes Lustknabe und Arschablecker« – genauso widerlich, aber George musste trotzdem lachen, obwohl der Witz nicht ganz neu war. Aber die Vorstellung, wie sich der alte Griesgram Snape jemanden von seinen geliebten Zaubertrankschülern als Lustknaben hielt, war immer wieder zu absurd, als dass man ernst bleiben konnte. Er musste automatisch an ihre letzte Zaubertrankstunde vor den Ferien denken. Snape war so was von in Hochform gewesen. _Bin ich denn nur von unfähigen Dilettanten und lebensmüden Schwachköpfen umgeben? Wenn Sie das jetzt in diese … diese Brühe da werfen, Towler, dann werden wir alle in der darauffolgenden Explosion eines schrecklichen Todes sterben! Wollen Sie das? Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt, Towler! Planen Sie, Ihr miserables, nutzloses Leben feige zu beenden und Ihre Mitschüler und mich mit Ihrem stümperhaften, erweiterten Suizidversuch gleich mit ins Jenseits zu reißen? Oder ist das nur die normale Idiotie und Hirnverbranntheit, die wir von Ihnen inzwischen gewohnt sind? Nachsitzen, Towler!_

Und dann würde Kenneth in einem der Folterkeller der Slytherins enden, wo Snape ihn nackt in Ketten legen und auspeitschen würde. Danach würde Snape ihm einen Vielsafttrank mit einem Haar von McGonagall einflößen, bevor es dann zur Sache ging und der _richtig_ perverse Teil des Abends begann. George musste so lachen, dass er den Rest von Freds Beleidigungen nicht mehr mitbekam.

Als er sich beruhigte, tat sein Zwerchfell weh. Er hätte sich den Bauch nicht so vollschlagen sollen. Er seufzte und verfluchte seine eigene Gutmütigkeit, während er unter sein Kopfkissen griff und die zwei roten Handschuhe hervorzog. Er drehte sich um und warf sie über die Kluft zwischen ihren Betten zu Fred hinüber.

Fred fing sie im Flug, hatte sie schon halb angezogen und wagte trotzdem noch, sich zu beschweren: »Das wurde auch Zeit! Hat lang genug gedauert! Du Arsch!«

George schüttelte sprachlos über so viel schnöden Undank den Kopf, während sein wertes Bruderherz sich die Hände vors Gesicht hielt und tief einatmete.

»Geil!«, lautete sein Kommentar. Er machte ein paarmal abwechselnd eine Faust und streckte die Hände wieder, bevor er vorsichtig mit dem Finger gegen die Drachenschuppen klopfte. »Ich glaub', ich nehm' alles zurück, was ich je über deinen Schleicher gesagt hab' und behaupte ab sofort das Gegenteil! Guter Fang, Forge! Halt ihn dir warm! Mindestens bis zu unserem Geburtstag! Richtige Profischläger, das wär's doch! Soll ich mal unauffällig 'ne Andeutung fallenlassen? Käm' wahrscheinlich blöd, wenn du was sagst, oder?«

George setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. »Wehe«, sagte er leise zu Fred hinüber. »Das ist mein Ernst, Fred! Wenn du es wagst, auch nur ein einziges Wort –«

»Hey!« Fred sah ihn erstaunt an. »Das war ein Witz! Was ist los mit dir? Du glaubst doch nicht, ich –«

»Fred! Überleg mal! Hast du überhaupt 'ne Idee, was Drachenlederhandschuhe kosten?«

»Schon«, meinte Fred achtlos. »So ungefähr. Nicht auf den Sickel. Semi-professionelle Ausrüstung ist ja nicht gerade unsere Preisklasse.«

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Fred begriff, was er selbst gerade gesagt hatte. George sah zu, wie es seinem Bruder zu dämmern begann.

»Genau, Fred«, bestätigte er ihm. »Richtig erkannt. _Das_ ist nicht ganz unsere Preisklasse. Jedenfalls nicht meine!«

Fred schwieg, aber in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Er sah auf seine behandschuhten Hände, dann wieder zu George und schien endlich nachzudenken. Das Schweigen dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch dann raffte sich Fred doch auf, etwas zu sagen, auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich schwerfiel.

»Willst du … ich mein', sollen wir sie zurückgeben? Ist sowieso nutzloser Firlefanz. Unsere tun's schon noch 'ne Weile, und kein Mensch _braucht_ Drachenleder.«

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf Georges ungläubiges Gesicht. »Hast du nicht mehr alle Zacken in der Krone? Zurückgeben? Nie im Leben!«

»Mordred!«, stieß Fred erleichtert aus. »Ich hab' mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Hätte ja sein können, dass du, äh …«

»… den Verstand verloren hast?«, beendete George den Satz für ihn. »Noch nicht.« Er sah Fred geradeheraus in die Augen und sagte: »Kein Grund, sich irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen. Ich hab' noch alle beisammen.«

»Sicher?«

»Ja«, sagte George und war fast gerührt – oder wäre es gewesen, wenn es Fred irgendetwas angegangen hätte, was zwischen Simon und ihm ablief.

»Gut«, meinte Fred grimmig. »Wenn ich schon jemanden umbring' und in Azkaban lande, sollte es jemanden treffen, der's auch wert ist.«

»Wie rührend.« George verdrehte die Augen. »Du Vollidiot – würde ein gewisser Jemand jetzt bestimmt sagen.«

»Ekelhafter Schleimscheißer, würde jemand darauf erwidern, der viel besser aussieht und intelligenter und schlagfertiger ist als ein anderer gewisser Jemand.«

George ließ sich mit einem belustigten Schnaufen wieder in sein Kissen sinken. »Mach das Licht aus, du intelligenter und schlagfertiger Vollpfosten!«

Gequält aufstöhnend, aber ohne zu protestieren, erhob sich Fred und machte das Licht aus. Ohne sich die Handschuhe wieder auszuziehen. George hörte ihn in sein Bett zurücktappen und sich wieder hinlegen. Er erwog kurz, Fred daran zu erinnern, von wem die Handschuhe waren, und auf die möglichen und ziemlich peinlichen Rückschlüsse hinzuweisen, die man daraus ziehen könnte, wenn er sie die ganze Nacht anbehielt und mit ihnen schlief. Schließlich entschied er jedoch, damit bis morgen früh zu warten. Oder noch besser: Er würde es Angelina erzählen, während Fred dabei war. Er musste zwar bis zum Ende der Ferien damit warten, aber es würde sich lohnen.

»Warum hast du die Blauen behalten?«, kam es aus dem Bett auf der anderen Seite. »Nicht dass ich mich beschweren will oder so«, fügte Fred hastig hinzu, »die Blauen sind auch ganz nett, aber …«

»Gute Nacht, Fred!«, antwortete George nur. Sein Bruder war im Augenblick offensichtlich nicht zu logischem Denken fähig. Wenn er kurz darüber nachdachte, würde er von selbst darauf kommen.

Georges Hand wanderte unter sein Kopfkissen und berührte das weiche Leder. Er war noch immer wütend auf Simon, aber es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Wie mochte es wohl erst anfühlen, wenn man sich … Verdammt! Fred lag nur zwei Meter entfernt, und wahrscheinlich würde sein Bruder noch lange nicht einschlafen. Und er konnte schlecht jetzt noch einmal aufstehen und aufs Klo gehen – mit den Handschuhen. Fred würde genau wissen, was abging. Dreck!

Er verdrängte den Gedanken so gut wie möglich, was angesichts des Stands der Dinge nicht einfach war, und konzentrierte sich darauf, auf Simon wütend zu sein. Oh, ja, Simon würde dafür bezahlen! Und wie! Doch auch das Schmieden von Racheplänen erwies sich nicht als besonders hilfreich, da er ziemlich abgelenkt war und in andere, _spezielle_ Bestrafungsphantasien abschweifte – warum nur hatte er jemals über Snapes Folterkeller nachgedacht? –, aber schließlich nickte er doch ein. Ein nicht unbedeutender Teil seiner Frustration und Anspannung löste sich im Schlaf in Wohlgefallen auf.

* * *

Simons Hand zuckte zum scheppernden Wecker und schlug so lange auf ihn ein, bis er still war. Warum hatte noch niemand in der Zaubererwelt einen Radiowecker erfunden? Schließlich hatten sie Radio! Oder wenigstens etwas Ähnliches wie Radio. Man würde zwar noch immer geweckt, was schlimm genug war, aber wenigstens nicht ganz so jäh und unmenschlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Und warum hatte er überhaupt seinen Wecker gestellt?

Weihnachtsmorgen, fiel ihm ein, und er seufzte resigniert. Das übliche Spiel. Er setzte sich langsam auf und gähnte. Es lohnte sich dieses Jahr zwar nicht sonderlich, aber trotzdem rollte er sich aus dem Bett und zog die Vorhänge auf. Draußen war das Einsetzen der Morgendämmerung gerade so zu erahnen. Viel konnte man ohnehin nicht sehen, das sich ein Vorhang aus wucherndem Efeu über sein Fenster gelegt hatte. Seine Mum beschwerte sich, dass es neuerdings all ihren Attacken mit Gartenschere und Heckenschneider hartnäckig widerstand und machte »Magie und diese ganzen Schutzzauber« dafür verantwortlich. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass die Schutz- und Privatsphärenzauber etwas damit zu tun hatten, aber es war ihm auch gleichgültig. Ihn persönlich störte der Efeuvorhang nicht.

Er machte Licht im Zimmer, zog sich Socken an – und gähnte noch einmal ausgiebig. Dann kniete er sich erst einmal vor seine Truhe und holte sein George-Poster heraus. Das große Foto war nicht gerahmt, doch es steckte inzwischen hinter einem UV-Schutzglas. Seine Recherchen hatten ergeben, dass magische Bilder im Allgemeinen nicht ausbleichten, doch er wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Sein eigenes Geschenk sollte inzwischen hoffentlich bei George angekommen sein. Weil es nur das Glas verschmiert hätte und erbärmlich kitschig gewesen wäre, ein Bild zu küssen, tippte er nur vorsichtig mit dem Fingernagel ans Glas und wünschte dem Jungen auf der Sonnenliege: »Frohe Weihnachten, George!« Und als George ihm den Finger zeigte, erwiderte er nur: »Du mich auch.«

Er legte das Bild zurück und schloss die Truhe wieder sorgfältig. Es war der einzige Platz im Haus, der vor seiner Mum sicher war. Er hatte zwar überlegt, eine Schublade seines Schreibtischs mit Muggelabwehrzaubern zu versehen, aber erstens war es ziemlich komplexe Magie und zweitens würde ihr so etwas lediglich bestätigen, das er tatsächlich etwas zu verbergen hatte. Und er hatte leichte Zweifel, ob ein einfacher Muggelabwehrzauber sie aufhalten konnte, wenn sie erst einmal Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Ihre Sturheit erreichte manchmal magisches scheinendes Niveau.

Als er sein Zimmer verließ, bemerkte er, dass die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Mum weit offen stand. Da sie offensichtlich einmal wieder die Erste war, brauchte er sich nicht weiter zu beeilen. Er ging die Treppe hinunter, warf zuerst einen Blick in die Küche, die jedoch leer war, und betrat dann das Wohnzimmer. Tatsächlich saß seine Mum im Morgenrock in einem Sessel und hatte bereits ihren Anteil ausgepackt, wenn man nach den um sie herum verstreuten Fetzen und zerknüllten Ballen von Geschenkpapier ging. Sie sah von ihrem Buch auf, als er hereinkam – dem Format nach war es wohl der Bildband über Drachen, den er ihr gekauft hatte. Er war ganz nett aufgemacht und außerdem heruntergesetzt gewesen. Die meisten Bücher für seine Mum kamen dieses Jahr direkt vom Wühltisch von _Flourish & Blotts_. Sein Budget war nun einmal begrenzt.

»Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Frohe Weihnachten!«

»Morgen.« Er ging zum Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem eine deprimierend geringe Zahl von Päckchen auf ihn wartete. Nicht dass er bedauerte, für Georges Geschenk so viel ausgegeben zu haben, aber seine Mum hatte sich als unerwartet harte Verhandlungspartnerin erwiesen. Sie hatte aus ihrer Missbilligung kein Hehl gemacht, auch wenn sie zugegeben hatte, dass die Handschuhe ihr Geld eventuell wert waren, da exotisches Leder selten billig sei. Sie war einfach prinzipiell dagegen gewesen, dass er so viel für ein Geschenk ausgab, obwohl es sie nun wirklich nichts anging, was er mit seinem Geld machte. Wenigstens hatte er eine rückwirkende Erhöhung seines Taschengelds seit November herausschlagen können. Zusammen mit der Hälfte seines Weihnachtsbudgets und einem Vorschuss für die nächsten zwei Monate – _großzügigerweise_ hatte seine Mum auf Zinsen verzichtet – hatte es gerade so gereicht.

Er ließ den Blick über das halbe Dutzend Päckchen schweifen. Bei den meisten wusste er, was sich darin befand, nur zwei erkannte er nicht. Ein normales und ein besonders großes, viel zu groß jedenfalls für ein einzelnes Buch. Sein Mum hatte nichts gesagt, und die Affäre mit dem Englischlehrer hatte wohl ihren natürlichen Verlauf genommen, wenn er ihre Andeutungen richtig interpretiert hatte, aber rein theoretisch war es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass diese zwei Päckchen nicht für ihn bestimmt waren.

»Was ist mit denen da?«, fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.

»Hm?«, machte seine Mum abwesend. »Ach das. Ist für dich.«

Eröffnete zuerst das kleinere Geschenk. Es war ein Buch, aber eines, das nicht auf seiner Liste gestanden hatte. _Der Teufel hat sie geküsst – die Geschichte der Mary Lamb._

»Fand ich ganz interessant«, kommentierte seine Mum. »Und als Weihnachtsgeschenk liest du's vielleicht sogar, hab' ich mir gedacht.«

»Eventuell«, stimmte er unverbindlich zu und machte sich daran, das größere Paket auszupacken. Unter dem Geschenkpapier kam ein schlichter brauner Karton zum Vorschein. Er öffnete ihn, starrte eine Sekunde lang ungläubig auf den Inhalt und schloss ihn wieder. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Mum gespannt auf seine Reaktion wartete und beschloss, ihr nicht die Genugtuung zu liefern. Er war erwachsen, und er würde seiner Mum am Weihnachtsmorgen keine Szene machen. Genau. Das war die Devise. Erwachsen!

Als wäre nichts, wandte er sich den restlichen Geschenken zu. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er sich darauf, nicht rot zu werden und mit kontrollierter Wut Geschenkpapier zu zerfetzen. Welche Reaktion würde sie wohl am meisten ärgern?

»Könnte sich als nützlich erweisen«, sagte er in neutralem Tonfall, während er buntes Geschenkpapier zu Fetzen schredderte.

»Mein Gedanke«, stimmte ihm seine Mum zu. Ebenso neutral, fast gelangweilt. Dabei schüttete sie sich innerlich bestimmt aus vor Lachen. Er musste sich zwingen, die Kiefer entspannt zu lassen, um nicht die Zähne zusammenzubeißen.

»… aber ist das nicht ein bisschen pervers?«, fragte er wie nebenbei. »Kondome und Gleitcreme von der eigenen Mutter? Zu _Weihnachten_?«

»Findest du?« Seine Mum, scheinbar völlig in ihre Lektüre vertieft, blätterte eine Seite um und fragte mit verlogen geistesabwesender Unschuld: »Hast du schon gesehen, was unter den Kondomen liegt?«

Er erstarrte. Und erwog Matrizid. Kein Gericht konnte derart gravierende mildernde Umstände ignorieren. Wenn es überhaupt so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt gab, würde er mit einer Bewährungsstrafe davonkommen.

Als seine Mum seine Miene sah, lachte sie ihn nicht mehr nur im Stillen aus. »Keine Sorge, Schätzchen«, zog sie ihn auf. »Vertrau einer lebenserfahrenen alleinstehenden Frau meines Alters. Wir wissen, was gut ist.«

»MUM!«

»Ts, ts, ts«, schnalzte sie missbilligend mit der Zunge. »Reg dich nicht künstlich auf, Sohnemännchen. Nur ein paar harmlose … Spielzeuge für große Jungs. Eine Grundausrüstung, die ich auch jeder anderen Tochter von mir mit auf den Lebensweg gegeben hätte. Nun, bis auf das Gleitmittel vielleicht. Wusstest du überhaupt, dass Latex so lipophil ist, dass es sich bei Kontakt mit fett- oder ölhaltigen Substanzen anlösen und durchlässig werden kann?«

Während sich seine Mum fröhlich über die interessanten chemischen Eigenschaften verschiedener Polymere ausließ, schloss Simon gequält die Augen und verfluchte den Erfinder von Weihnachten. Und Müttern.

* * *

Sirius bemerkte die Kälte nicht einmal. Er stand vor seiner Höhle und wartete, dass sein Besuch endlich erschien. Und er war so nervös, dass ihm schlecht war. Im Grunde genommen lächerlich, wenn man bedachte, was er alles seit seiner Flucht aus Azkaban getan hatte, ohne die Nerven zu verlieren. Aber Dementoren, seine Flucht und die ständige Gefahr, gefasst zu werden, waren eine Sache – seinem Patensohn zum ersten Mal in menschlicher Gestalt zu begegnen eine andere.

Er strich zum hundertsten Mal über seine neuen Roben und nestelte an Kragen und Schultern herum. Es war einfach keine formalen Gewänder mehr gewohnt. Zwölf Jahre in denselben Fetzen in Azkaban, bis er im Grimmauldplatz einen Ersatz gefunden hatte, und danach hatte er monatelang wieder nur die immer gleiche Robe und den Reisemantel der Blacks getragen. Aber Remus hatte gemeint, dass er Harry so heruntergekommen keinesfalls gegenübertreten konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nach dieser langen Zeit des Waldlebens tatsächlich ziemlich verwildert ausgesehen. Remus hatte sich auch wortreich über den Geruch in seinem Versteck beschwert. Während der letzten zwei Wochen hatte Sirius mit seiner Hilfe die Höhle etwas wohnlicher gestaltet. Nun hatte er ein richtiges Bett, einen Tisch und Stühle aus dem Schloss, und statt eines Lagerfeuers hatten sie einen Kamin mit vernünftigem Abzug in die Höhlenwand gezaubert. Und seit Albus' Besuch versorgten ihn die Hauselfen von Hogwarts mit Nahrung – was nicht unwillkommen war, da seine Vorräte seit dem Wintereinbruch beständig geschrumpft waren.

Als Albus ihn besucht hatte, war er nicht so nervös gewesen. Es war zwar nicht angenehm gewesen, aber doch sehr viel leichter. Er war immer noch überrascht, wie wenig ihn das Wiedersehen mit Albus berührt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ihn hassen wollen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Der alte Zauberer hatte Tränen in den Augen gehabt, als er ihn um Verzeihung gebeten hatte. Natürlich entschuldigte das nichts. Albus hätte damals auf einem Prozess bestehen können. Wer hätte dem Wunsch eines Albus Dumbledore nach einer ordentlichen Verurteilung des offensichtlich schuldigen Mörders und Verräters Sirius Black widersprochen? Es wäre Albus' Pflicht gewesen, auf einem Prozess zu bestehen. Das Einzige, was es ihm leichter machte, Albus zu verzeihen, war die unleugbare Tatsache, dass er selbst zumindest eine kleine Mitschuld an der eigenen Misere hatte. Nach seiner Verhaftung hatte er sich ganz seinen Selbstvorwürfen und dem Selbstmitleid hingegeben, hatte sich in Schuld, Elend und Verzweiflung gesuhlt, statt lautstark auf seiner Unschuld zu bestehen und eine Vernehmung unter Veritaserum zu verlangen. Nicht dass dafür Zeit gewesen wäre. Man hatte ihn sofort nach Azkaban gebracht, und niemand war wirklich zurechnungsfähig, wenn Dementoren an seinem Verstand fraßen.

Albus hatte versprochen, alles daranzusetzen, ihn so schnell wie möglich auch offiziell zu exonerieren. Mit seinen Verbindungen und seinem politischen Einfluss gelang ihm das vielleicht sogar. Aber da die Auroren ihn nicht mehr aktiv suchten, war das zweitrangig. Sirius hatte sogar erwogen, in den Familiensitz am Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren und dem Ministerium von dort aus eine lange Nase zu drehen. Die Schutzzauber waren nahezu unüberwindbar, und er wäre praktisch unangreifbar gewesen – aber auch ein Gefangener, solange die Mehrheit der Zaubererschaft in noch für einen gesuchten Verbrecher hielt. Er zog die beschränkte Freiheit seiner kleinen Höhle und des Verbotenen Waldes vor.

»Ähm. Sirius? Wir wären dann hier.«

Er fuhr mit einem Fluch herum. Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Remus und Harry hinter ihm appariert waren. Er starrte auf den kleinen, schmächtigen Jungen, der sich desorientiert noch immer mit einer Hand an Remus' Roben festhielt und etwas mitgenommen aussah. Sirius schluckte nervös. Der Junge war James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Als wäre James Potter in seinem Sohn wiedergeboren. Natürlich hatte er ihn bereits einmal kurz gesehen, aber das war in Hundegestalt gewesen. Es war etwas anderes, einen Menschen mit menschlichen Augen zu wahrzunehmen, wenn alle Farben stimmten und die man jeden Gesichtszug scharf und klar erkennen konnte. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, nur um festzustellen, dass da nichts als ein kümmerlicher Stoppelrasen war, der weder geordnet werden musste noch seinen Fingern halt bot.

Remus durchbrach das Schweigen. »Darf ich vorstellen? Harry Potter, das ist dein nichtsnutziger Patenonkel Sirius Black. Sirius – Harry.«

Sirius fand Remus' belustigtes Zwinkern höchst unangebracht. Er räusperte sich, da er seiner Stimme nicht ganz traute, und sagte: »Hallo, Harry! Wie geht es dir?«

»Wie geht es dir?«, formte Remus stumm mit den Lippen und schüttelte offensichtlich amüsiert den Kopf.

Sirius warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und streckte Harry seine Hand hin. »Ich bin Sirius. Und was auch immer der da über mich erzählt hat, glaub' ihm kein Wort!«

Harry ergriff seine Hand ohne merkliches Zögern. »H-hallo, Mr. Black.«

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. »Sirius. Nenn mich Sirius! Nichts da mit ›Mr. Black‹.«

»Äh, okay … Sirius?«

Er strahlte den Jungen an und nickte aufmunternd. »Genau. Kein Grund für Förmlichkeiten!«

Er merkte, dass er immer noch Harrys Hand hielt – oder quetschte – und ließ sie schnell wieder los. Der Junge war viel ruhiger und gefasster als er, zumindest äußerlich, auch wenn sein Lächeln etwas unsicher wirkte. Aber das war wohl zu erwarten, wenn man plötzlich seinem unbekannten Patenonkel gegenüberstand, der die letzten zwölf Jahre in Azkaban verbrachte hatte und bis vor kurzem noch der meistgesuchte Verbrecher der ganzen Zaubererschaft gewesen war.

»Es ist ein bisschen windig hier draußen, oder?«, meldete sich Remus vorsichtig zu Wort. »Sollten wir nicht hineingehen?«

Sirius deutet hastig auf den Höhleneingang, der inzwischen verbreitert und dank einiger Verwandlungszauber mit einer massiven Holztür verschlossen war – verschlossen hätte sein sollen. Verdammt noch mal!

»Gute Idee, Remus! Ja … gehen wir rein! Im Sitzen redet sich's leichter! Willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Behausung!«

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, und Sirius gab ihm einen verdienten Stoß in die Rippen.

»Abgefahren«, lautete Harrys erster Kommentar, als er die Höhle betreten und sich umgesehen hatte.

Remus lachte auf. »Du hättest es vor ein paar Wochen mal sehen sollen, Harry. Ein stinkendes Dreckslo– Au!«

Sirius wandte sich wieder seinem Patensohn zu. »Es ist nichts Besonderes«, meinte er bescheiden, und Mirzam flatterte auf ihrem Block und kreischte zustimmend. »Ach, sei still!«, wies Sirius sie zurecht. »Du hast am allerwenigsten Grund, dich zu beschweren!«

»Es ist nicht gerade ein Palast, aber für mich reicht's«, fuhr er fort. »Der Kamin ist natürlich nicht ans Netz angeschlossen, und für Wasser muss ich immer noch zum Bach gehen oder Schnee schmelzen, aber ansonsten ist alles da, was man so zum Leben braucht.«

Der Junge nickte, als wäre das nicht weiter erwähnenswert. Was es bei genauerer Betrachtung wohl auch nicht war. Was redete er da eigentlich für einen Unsinn daher? Remus' Grinsen konnte man inzwischen schon als dreckig bezeichnen. Bei solchen Freunden braucht man wahrlich keine Feinde!

»Setzen wir uns doch«, schlug er vor, bevor Remus eine weitere Bemerkung machen konnte. »Oder soll ich nachschüren? Ist dir vielleicht kalt, Harry? Das Feuer hat die ganze Zeit gebrannt, aber … ich hab' einfach vergessen, die Tür zuzumachen, als ich …«

Sein Patensohn starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein plappernder Idiot. Was wohl nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war.

»Bei Fuß, Sirius!«, mischte sich Remus, dieser Möchtegernkomiker, ein. »Platz! Du verwirrst den armen Jungen nur.«

»Du verstehst jetzt vielleicht besser«, wandte sich sein angeblich ältester Noch-Freund dann an Harry, »warum wir alle so schnell bereit waren, daran zu glauben, dass dein Onkel Sirius endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte. Siehst du? Er war schon immer leicht ver– Aua! Sirius! Das hat wehgetan!«

Sirius lächelte Harry, der sie mit ungläubigem Blick beobachtete, beruhigend zu. »Bevor ich's vergesse – ich hab' da was für dich.«

Er ging zum Kamin, nahm das lange Paket vom Sims und hielt es Harry erwartungsvoll hin. »Frohe Weihnachten!«

»Für … für mich?«, fragte der Junge mit großen Augen.

»Für wen sonst? Es ist nur eine erste Anzahlung. Immerhin bin ich zwölf Jahre an Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenken im Rückstand.«

Sein Patensohn zögerte, aber nur kurz. Er nahm ihm das große Paket ab, hielt es einen Moment in den Händen, als wisse er nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte, setzte sich dann einfach auf den Kaminvorleger und begann, das Geschenk langsam und methodisch auszupacken.

Als der Besen entblättert vor ihm lag, starrte er mit offenem Mund.

»Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir«, sagte Sirius vorsichtig. »Ich bin ja nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden, aber ich hab' mir sagen lassen, ein Firebolt wäre das Beste, was im Moment auf dem Markt ist.«

»Danke«, sagte sein Patensohn beinahe andächtig. Er streichelte entrückt über den Besenstiel und die glatten Birkenzweige des Schweifs. »Vielen Dank, Mr. Black!«

»Sirius, Harry! Nenn mich Sirius!«

Der Junge sah auf und schenkte ihm ein verzücktes Lächeln. »Danke, Sirius!«

Zum Glück hatte er nicht auf Remus gehört, dachte Sirius zufrieden. Remus hatte gemeint, ein Profibesen sei nichts für ein Kind, das noch zur Schule ging. Aber es war seine Sache, wofür er das Vermögen der Blacks ausgab, und niemand konnte ihm da dreinreden – nicht einmal das Ministerium, was diese Bürokraten wahrscheinlich mehr als alles andere ärgerte. Aber die Verträge zwischen den Blacks und den Kobolden datierten noch aus einer Zeit, als Britannien römische Provinz gewesen war und niemand einen Gedanken an ein Zaubereiministerium verschwendet hatte. Und sie waren heute so gültig wie damals. Wenn das Oberhaupt der Blacks seinem Patensohn einen Profibesen schenken wollte, der mehr kostete, als der Zaubereiminister im Jahr verdiente – einschließlich der zweifellos reichlich fließenden Schmiergelder –, gab es niemanden, der ihn daran hätte hindern können.

»Wie wär's, wenn ihr euch endlich mal setzt?«, meldete sich Remus, der inzwischen am Tisch Platz genommen hatte. »Der Besen fliegt dir nicht davon, Harry! Komm her, damit wir reden können!«

Nur widerwillig ließ der Junge den Besen los, und auch Sirius folgte ihm mit geringer Begeisterung zum Tisch, um sich zu setzen. Das Reden würde der schwierigere Teil des Nachmittags werden. Als wäre es bis jetzt leicht gewesen!

Er nahm gegenüber Harry Platz und überlegte, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. »Äh, hast du Durst? Hunger? Ich hätte Butterbier da. Und massenhaft Reste vom Weihnachtsessen.«

Der Junge schüttelte stumm den Kopf, und Sirius seufzte. »Also schön, Harry. Du weißt, dass ich dein Patenonkel bin? Natürlich weißt du das. Tut mir leid, ich bin heute wirklich nicht auf der Höhe.«

»Was du nicht sagst, Sirius!«, lachte Remus ihn aus. »Nicht auf der Höhe. So kann man es auch nennen.«

»Sei still, Remus! Das ist auch ohne deine ›Hilfe‹ schwer genug!«, zischte Sirius ihn an und wandte sich wieder seinem Patensohn zu. »Also, Harry. Du hast bestimmt eine Menge Fragen. Oder … wahrscheinlich hat dir Remus das meiste schon erklärt? Nicht dass du ihm auch nur ein Wort glauben solltest, aber …«

»Sind Sie wirklich mein Patenonkel, Mr. Bl–?«

»Nenn mich Sirius!« Höflichkeit, gut und schön, aber »Mr. Black« hörte sich einfach _falsch_ an! »Selbstverständlich bin ich dein Patenonkel. Ganz offiziell, mit allem Drum und Dran. Ich war zwar nicht der einzige Bewerber um die Stelle, aber deine Eltern haben sich dann doch in weiser Voraussicht entschlossen, dem verantwortungsbewusstesten, vernünftigsten, wohlangesehensten und nicht zuletzt bestaussehendsten ihrer Freunde diese Aufgabe zu übertragen – mir!«

Sirius ignorierte Remus' Prusten. Es war völlig fehl am Platz, da alles, was er gesagt hatte, die reine Wahrheit war – wenn man die besonderen Umstände von damals in Erwägung zog.

Er lächelte Harry aufmunternd an. »Beachte den da gar nicht! In der Schule ist er vielleicht dein Lehrer, aber hier ist er nur ein verblödeter Taugenichts, den ich jederzeit mit einem Tritt in den Hintern an die frische Luft befördern kann – und werde, wenn er sich nicht bald zusammennimmt.«

»Heißt das …« Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Ich meine, werde ich dann in Zukunft bei Ih…, äh, bei dir leben?«

»Keine Sorge«, beruhigte Sirius ihn. »Ich werde dich nicht aus deiner Pflegefamilie herausreißen. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich gelegentlich besuchen kommst. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwelche Ansprüche zu stellen, nur weil ich zufällig dein Patenonkel …«

Sirius verstummte verwirrt. Harry sah seltsamerweise enttäuscht, fast schon niedergeschlagen aus. Beinahe so, als hätte er sich eine andere Antwort erhofft. Leichthin fuhr Sirius fort: »Andererseits haben mich deine Eltern für den Fall der Fälle zu deinem Vormund bestimmt, und falls du willst, könnte man es selbstverständlich einrichten. Dass du bei mir lebst, meine ich. Kein großes Problem, wenn ich erst einmal das Ministerium vom Hals hab'. Danach könnte ich ohne weiteres einen Legaten berufen, der den ganzen Papierkram erledigt, und ein paar Wochen später hätte ich die Vormundschaft für dich. Reine Formsache, sobald ich rehabilitiert bin.«

»Wirklich?« Ein Hoffnungsschimmer leuchtete auf dem Gesicht seines Patensohns auf. »Das wäre toll!« Ein beunruhigend vorsichtiger Hoffnungsschimmer, als könne er es nicht recht glauben. »Könnte ich dann schon diesen Sommer bei dir einziehen? Die Ferien hier verbringen? Ich weiß, es wäre ein bisschen eng, aber ich nehm' nicht viel Platz weg, und ich verspreche, dass du mich überhaupt nicht bemerken wirst. Ich kann auch …«

»Hier?« Sirius starrte den Jungen ungläubig an, und auch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. »Du willst hier mit mir leben? In diesem Loch?«

Harry nickte ängstlich. »Ja. Ja, bitte?«

Kälte breitete sich in seiner Magengrube aus. Harrys Bitten klang allzu vertraut in seinen Ohren. Er selbst war zwar älter gewesen als der dreizehnjährige Junge, der jetzt vor ihm saß und ihn mit flehentlichem Blick anbettelte, aber er kannte das Gefühl. Er hatte nicht dieselben Worte benutzt, aber sein Tonfall war nicht weniger hoffnungsvoll und verzweifelt zugleich gewesen. James' Vater hatte zuerst traurig das ergraute Haupt geschüttelt, und Sirius hatte eine schreckliche Sekunde lang alle Hoffnung fahrenlassen – und dann hatte der alte Potter doch zugestimmt. Und Sirius hatte ihn in diesem Moment geliebt. Bei der Beerdigung Henry Potters hatte er geweint; etwas, was ihm bei den Funeralien seines eigenen Vaters nicht im Traum eingefallen wäre – wenn er ihnen denn beigewohnt hätte. Aber Harry bat nicht den Vater seines besten Freundes um zeitweiliges Obdach – einen Mann, den er seit Kindertagen kannte. Harry appellierte an einen Fremden, nur dem Namen nach sein Patenonkel, der die letzten zwölf Jahre im Gefängnis verbracht hatte und von dem er bis vor kurzem noch hatte annehmen müssen, dass er ein Massenmörder und außerdem für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war. Remus hatte angedeutet, dass der Junge anscheinend nicht besonders glücklich bei seinen Verwandten war, aber dass er einen völlig Fremden blindlings den eigenen Pflegeeltern vorzog, war … beängstigend. Und sein Patensohn wartete noch immer mit angehaltenem Atem und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf eine Antwort.

»Das ist nicht nötig«, sagte Sirius nachdenklich. »Ich meine, dass wir die Ferien in einer Höhle herumsitzen. Falls das Ministerium bis dahin immer noch Schwierigkeiten macht, können wir uns aus England absetzen und die paar Wochen auf dem Kontinent verbringen.«

Remus sah ihn von der Seite an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Sirius beachtete ihn nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich nur auf Harry.

»Wirklich? Versprochen?«, fragte der Junge hoffnungsvoll. »Ich kann bei dir bleiben?«

Sirius musste sich zwingen, nicht die Zähne zusammenzubeißen. Stattdessen rang er sich ein Lächeln ab und hielt seinem Patensohn die Hand hin, wie ihm selbst damals der alte Potter die Hand gereicht hatte. Eine seltsame Umkehr der Geschichte. »Versprochen. Meine Hand drauf.«

Harry starrte kurz ungläubig, schlug dann aber schnell ein, als befürchte er, die Hand könne wieder verschwinden, wenn er sie nicht schnell genug zu fassen bekam.

»Versprochen«, wiederholte Sirius noch einmal und wurde von einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln belohnt, als könne Harry sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Vielleicht war es sogar breiter als jenes, das der Anblick des neuen Besens auf sein Gesicht gezaubert hatte.

Auch das war kein sehr beruhigender Gedanke. Allerdings war jetzt wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um tiefer nachzubohren. Schließlich kannte der Junge ihn kaum. Aber wenn ihm seine Muggelverwandten auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatten, würden Lilys dämliche Schwester und Albus noch von ihm hören. Ob klar formulierte Worte oder deutlich ausgesprochene, sorgfältig überlegte Flüche, würde man sehen müssen.


	17. Align Yourself With No Proposition

**1****7. Align Yourself With No Proposition  
**(Not Ralitsa Vassileva – Ian Anderson)

* * *

Die Goldstücke glänzten und glitzerten wie in jedem Jahr täuschend echt in ihrem Topf. Luna nahm sich eine Handvoll und steckte sie in die Tasche ihrer Robe. Sie hatte seit zwei Jahren keine echte Galleone mehr gezogen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja dieses Mal Glück und nicht nur Leprechaungold erwischt. Sie wartete ungeduldig, bis ihr Dad sich ebenfalls bedient hatte, und marschierte dann voran in den Ballsaal.

Es war die übliche Silvestergesellschaft. Wohl an die hundertfünfzig Verwandte und Gäste der O'Donnells hatten sich wieder versammelt, um das neue Jahr willkommen zu heißen. Die Türen zur Meeresterrasse waren noch geschlossen, und draußen zuckten die Blitze eines ungemütlichen Wintersturms über den Himmel. Wahrscheinlich würde es schon vor dem Erscheinen der Augureys regnen. Für Schnee war es dieses Jahr zu warm.

Schließlich fiel ihr suchender Blick auf Ronan. Er saß allein an einem Seitentischchen in einer Ecke des Ballsaals, nahe am Orchester. Er hob zwei Gläser, und sie winkte zurück. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort losgegangen und hätte sich zu ihm gesetzt, aber das wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen. Stattdessen folgte sie ihrem Dad, um erst einmal ihren Großeltern die Aufwartung zu machen, wie es sich gehörte. Den Austausch von Förmlichkeiten überließ sie ihm. Sie knickste nur an der richtigen Stelle und sagte »Sehr gut, Großmutter«, als sie gefragt wurde, wie es ihr gehe. Zum Glück warteten hinter ihnen schon die nächsten Neuankömmlinge darauf, an die Reihe zu kommen, und sie brachten die Sache schnell hinter sich.

»Tante Aoife!«, warnte sie ihren Dad, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Ihre Tante fiel schnatternd über sie her, drückte erst ihrem Dad und dann auch ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Und ohne sich lange mit weiteren Begrüßungsfloskeln aufzuhalten, verfiel sie sogleich in ihre übliche Predigt über die »verrückten Engländer« und wann ihr Dad endlich zur Vernunft, also nach Irland käme, wo es hier doch allemal besser sei als auf der Insel dieser irren, eingebildeten und moralisch verkommenen Angelsachsen. Ihr breiter Akzent machte es immer ein bisschen schwer, sie zu verstehen, und dass sie offenbar bereits einige Gläschen intus hatte, half nicht. Ihr Dad versuchte, vorsichtig einzuwenden, dass er in England einem Beruf nachging und eine Zeitung herauszugeben habe und, so schön es in Irland auch sei, ein Umzug zurzeit und wohl auch in absehbarer Zukunft nicht infrage komme, aber Tante Aoife wischte seine Einwände mit einer einzigen Handbewegung weg. Während sich Luna unauffällig absetzte, klärte sie ihn darüber auf, dass er in seinem »Schundblättchen« doch ohnehin nur Märchen und absurde Gerüchte verbreite und das könne er – wenn es denn unbedingt sein müsse – genauso gut von hier aus tun. Dann war Luna glücklich außer Hörweite. Sie warf ihrem Dad zum Abschied einen mitleidigen Blick zu und machte sich quer über die Tanzfläche auf den Weg in Ronans Ecke.

Ihr Cousin wievielten Grades auch immer erhob sich, als sie herankam, und reichte ihr ein Glas. Er sah erwachsener aus als letztes Jahr, was vielleicht auch an seiner Robe lag. Es war eine weiße Festtagsrobe mit gelben Strichmustern an den Säumen, die wahrscheinlich Runen darstellten. Leider waren sie in Alte Runen noch nicht bei Ogham, sonst hätte sie vielleicht ein paar Zeichen entziffern können. Wie jedes Jahr waren seine Haare wieder ein Stück gewachsen.

»Zu lang«, sagte sie deutlich, damit er von ihren Lippen lesen konnte. »Und unpraktisch. Du sitzt ja darauf!«

Ronan grinste, und nach einem kurzen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab schwebte ein _Neidisch?_ vor ihrer Nase.

Luna neigte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte überlegen zurück. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel, sprach einen kurzen Illusionszauber und steckte den Stab hinters Ohr. Würdevoll hüllte sie sich in die nun scheinbar bis zum Boden reichende Schleppe ihrer strohblonden Haarpracht und ließ sich so graziös auf dem Stuhl nieder, als würde sie auf einem Thron Platz nehmen.

Zwinkernd ließ Ronan das Silber in seinen Augen aufblitzen und schrieb »_Viel zu leicht zu durchschauen_« in die Luft. Beim Hinsetzen strich er kurz mit der Hand über ihr falsches Haar, und ihre Illusion brach zusammen, als hätte er einen Gegenzauber gesprochen.

»Spielverderber!«, formte sie mit dem Mund, ohne es auszusprechen. Sie saßen so nahe am Orchester, dass sie hätte schreien müssen, wenn er nicht sowieso taub gewesen wäre, also konnte sie sich das laute Reden ebenso gut gleich sparen.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nippte an seinem Glas. Luna nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. Die honigfarbene Flüssigkeit kitzelte auf ihrer Zunge und schmeckte seltsam fruchtig, herb und süß. Sie hob die Brauen und sah zu Ronan.

_Löwenzahnsekt_, las sie. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck, konnte aber nichts Löwenzahniges daran finden. Andererseits hatte sie zugegebenermaßen auch keine Ahnung, wie Löwenzahn schmecken sollte. Hmm, vielleicht gab es eine Berti-Botts-Bohne mit Löwenzahngeschmack, überlegte sie. Wenn, dann hatte sie noch nie eine erwischt.

»Hast du …?«, fragte sie Ronan, aber er sah gerade nicht zu ihr her, sondern zog etwas aus seiner Robe und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Es war ein Stapel geschrumpfter Pergamente, nicht größer als ihre Handfläche, aber dick wie ein dünnes Taschenbuch. Die Schrift war zu klein, um sie lesen zu können. Sie hatte nicht mit so viel gerechnet. Aber sie war in ihrem Brief auch nicht sehr genau gewesen, sondern hatte ihre Anfrage sehr allgemein gehalten. Ronan schien seine Aufgabe ziemlich ernst genommen zu haben und hatte anscheinend fleißig alles zusammengetragen, was irgendwie wichtig sein könnte. _Zum Entschrumpfen ins Sonnenlicht halten!_, leuchtet in Zauberstabschrift vor ihr auf. _Sind schon übersetzt._ Sie nickte und steckte den Pergamentstapel eilig ein.

»Danke«, sagte sie. »Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet habe. Woher …?«

_Ciúnas_, las sie, während Ronan geheimnisvoll lächelte und auf sich selbst deutete. Sie blickte ihn verständnislos an. _Wie eure Unaussprechbaren? Unnennbaren? So ähnlich?_, schrieb er weiter.

»Du arbeitest für euer Ministerium?«, fragte Luna überrascht. »Seit wann?«

_Seanad __draíochta_ _Éireann_, korrigierte Ronan sie und verneigte sich mit gespielter Bescheidenheit. _Seit einem Jahr._

Sie nickte nachdenklich. Ronan war immerhin fünf Jahre älter als sie, also schon seit einem Jahr volljährig. Und wenn die irischen Unnennbaren ähnlich geheimnisvoll waren wie die britischen, dann konnte man nur im allerweitesten Sinn davon sprechen, dass er _für_ das irische Ministerium arbeitete. Zumindest war ihr Dad davon überzeugt, dass ihre eigenen Unnennbaren dazu neigten, Anweisungen aus dem Zaubereiministerium oder Wizengamot höchstens als unverbindliche Vorschläge zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Und auch das nur, wenn sie gerade Lust hatten.

»Könntest du deswegen Ärger bekommen?«, formten ihre Lippen, und sie legte bezeichnend ihre Hand auf die Tasche, in der sie die Pergamente hatte verschwinden lassen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Keine Sorge. Niemand wird es erfahren_.

Sie wollte schon fragen, wie er sich dessen sicher sein konnte, aber dann sah sie das Silber in seinen Augen aufscheinen – und ihr schlechtes Gewissen versetzte ihr einen leichten Stich. Sie war ihre Visionen los, aber Ronan litt natürlich immer noch unter dem Fluch seiner Sicht. Vielleicht war es langsam an der Zeit, dass sie ein paar Andeutungen fallenließ.

»Ronan? Wie siehst du mich eigentlich?«

Er wiegte den Kopf, schien den Sinn ihrer Frage aber verstanden zu haben. Schließlich hielt er sich eine Hand vor die Augen und blinzelte ihr zwischen den leicht geöffneten Fingern zu. _So._ _Mal besser, mal schlechter._

»Und du weißt, dass ich …?«

Kurz hielt er sich beide Augen zu, lächelte dann und nickte.

»Vielleicht …« Sie zögerte. Es war nicht einmal sicher, dass es bei Ronan überhaupt wirken würde, und selbst wenn – sie hatte ziemlich lange gebraucht, bis sie ihre »Gabe« endgültig losgeworden war, obwohl sie über ein Jahr lang fast jeden Tag mit Simon zusammen gewesen war. Bei Ronan würde das viel schwieriger werden. Er konnte nicht einfach nach Hogwarts kommen. Aber andererseits sah er sowieso fast wie ein Mädchen aus. Hmm … Sie kicherte, als sie sich Simons Gesicht vorstellte.

»Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dir die Haare zu färben?«, fragte sie ihren Cousin mit den noch blonden Haaren. »Rot würde dir bestimmt stehen!«

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Offensichtlich hatte er mit dieser Wendung des Gesprächs nicht gerechnet. Sie beugte sich vor und hielt ihre Hände als Sichtschutz seitlich vor den Mund. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, das viele der Anwesenden von den Lippen lesen konnten, aber zumindest Ronans Eltern beherrschten es vermutlich – ein bisschen wenigstens.

»Ich kenne jemanden, den man nicht sehen kann«, formten ihre Lippen deutlich und lautlos. »Wenn du mich in den Sommerferien besuchen würdest, könnte ich ihn dir vorstellen. Du würdest ihm bestimmt gefallen, aber er steht mehr auf Rothaarige, wenn ich mich nicht irre!«

Wenn möglich machte Ronan einen noch verwirrteren Eindruck. Er schüttelte verstört den Kopf und schrieb ein _Was?_ zwischen sie – und setzte gleich darauf noch ein Ausrufezeichen dahinter. Sie unterdrückte den Drang zu kichern und versuchte es noch einmal.

»Ich kenne jemanden, den man nicht sehen kann. Sehen. Du verstehst schon?« Als er zaghaft nickte, fuhr sie fort: »Wenn du mich besuchen würdest, könnte ich ihn dir vorstellen. Ich weiß nicht genau, aber vielleicht würde es helfen.« Sie überlegte, wie sie es am besten beschreiben sollte. »Wenn man in seiner Nähe ist, ist es wie ein blinder Fleck, der sich ausbreitet, bis man selbst blind wird.« Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, damit er verstand, was sie meinte.

Als sie ihn wieder ansah, war sein Mund zu einem stummen »Oh!« geöffnet. Anscheinend hatte er sie verstanden. Er runzelte die Stirn. _Das ist mit dir passiert?_

Sie nickte.

_Danke, nein!_ Und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Er hatte nicht einmal nachgedacht, bevor er abgelehnt hatte. »Warum nicht?«, wollte sie wissen.

_Ich bin ich_, schrieb er in die Luft und lächelte dabei weise, als hätte er etwas besonders Tiefsinniges von sich gegeben und als wäre damit alles gesagt. Sie warf ihm einen sehr skeptischen Blick zu und bemerkte, wie er innehielt. Sie kannte das. Er schien einen Moment in sich hineinzuhorchen, ob seine Gabe ihm erlaubte, ihr etwas zu verraten. Der Fluch konnte sehr lästig werden, wenn man versuchte, über Visionen zu sprechen. Sie war _wirklich_ froh, ihn los zu sein.

Schließlich schien er seine Antwort bekommen zu haben, beugte sich zu ihr herüber und legte ihr seine Hand über die Augen. Sie zuckte im ersten Moment unwillkürlich zurück, beruhigte sich dann jedoch, nur um gleich darauf absichtlich zurückzuweichen und Ronans Hand energisch wegzustoßen, als sie das fremde Gesicht sah. Sie hatte genug Visionen in ihrem Leben gehabt und konnte auf weitere verzichten, egal wie harmlos sie scheinbar waren.

Ronan sah sie verwirrt an, schrieb dann aber ein _Entschuldigung?_ in die Luft. Er hatte es bestimmt nicht böse gemeint, und vielleicht hatte sie im ersten Schreck ein bisschen überreagiert, aber sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

»Ich war bloß überrascht«, log sie. »Kein Problem.« Das Gesicht in der Vision hatte keinesfalls bedrohlich gewirkt. Nur ein rundes, ziemlich unauffälliges Frauengesicht, umrahmt von schulterlangem, hellbraunem Haar. »Wer war das?«

Mit verträumtem Lächeln lehnte sich Ronan zurück. _Meine Frau_, schrieb er in winzigen Buchstaben zwischen sie – und setzte dann ein »_zukünftige_« mitten darüber. Luna war nicht beeindruckt. Sie hatte die Frau nur eine Sekunde lang gesehen, doch sie war auf keinen Fall sonderlich hübsch oder auch nur interessant gewesen.

»Wann?«, fragte sie, und Ronan horchte wieder in sich hinein, antwortete diesmal jedoch nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Entweder wusste er es selbst nicht, oder er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Das Gesicht war nicht mehr ganz jung gewesen, aber auch nicht sehr alt. Erwachsen vielleicht? Ja, »erwachsen« beschrieb es wohl am besten. Womöglich würde Ronan sie erst in ein paar Jahren kennenlernen? Nun, eigentlich ging es sie nichts an.

»Hmm, jedenfalls sieht sie nett aus«, log Luna halbherzig. »Ihr werdet bestimmt glücklich, oder?«

_Giorraíonn beirt bóthar._ Er grinste noch breiter und ließ dann plötzlich in einer komisch-traurigen Grimasse die Mundwinkel hängen. _Du bist ja vergeben!_, kritzelte er vor ihr in die Luft, während er sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Auge wischte. _Ich hätte auf dich gewartet! Aber du hast dich für unseren Neffen entschieden! Schlechte Wahl! Im Vergleich zu mir._

»Neffe?« Luna richtete sich kerzengerade auf. »Seamus ist mein … unser Neffe?«

Ronan lachte sie aus, während er gleichzeitig scheinbar mühelos weiterschrieb: _Sohn von Cousine Mia._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte noch nie von einer »Cousine Mia« gehört. Sie fand es nicht sehr lustig, aber trotzdem hatte die Vorstellung, dass Seamus ihr Neffe war, etwas Komisches. Wenn Ronan sie nicht auf den Arm nahm, was sie ihm jederzeit zutraute.

»Cousine Mia?«, fragte sie misstrauisch nach.

_Nicht hier,_ las sie._ Wird nicht mehr eingeladen. Schwarzes Schaf. Hat einen Muggel geheiratet. Ziemlicher Skandal damals._

Seamus' Dad war ein Muggel? Warum hatte er ihr das nie verraten? Ob er sich dafür schämte? Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass sie ihn damit aufziehen würde. Andererseits war Seamus sowieso immer sehr schweigsam. Er war einfach viel zu schüchtern und zurückhaltend – was sie eigentlich süß fand, was aber auch ärgerlich werden konnte. Ronan gluckste noch immer. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schenkte ihm ein gefährliches Lächeln. Er lachte nur noch mehr. Es klang, als hätte er einen heftigen Anfall von Keuchhusten.

Sie verschränkte wütend die Arme. »Hör auf!«, befahl sie ihm. »Woher weißt du überhaupt …?«, begann sie – aber natürlich würde er davon wissen. Wenn sie mit Seamus verwandt war, dann war Ronan es schließlich auch. Und selbst wenn er sie nicht genau sehen konnte, galt dasselbe ja nicht für Seamus, und Visionen betrafen öfter die eigenen Verwandten als völlig Fremde, das wusste sie aus eigener, leidvoller Erfahrung.

Sie stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an. »Ist er wirklich mein Neffe?«

_Ja. 4. Grades._

Kommentarlos verdrehte Luna die Augen, aber insgeheim war sie doch ein wenig erleichtert. Neffe vierten Grades war so weit weg, dass es schon gar nicht mehr wahr war. Sie wäre sich ziemlich komisch vorgekommen, wenn sie von sich als Seamus' _Tante_ hätte denken müssen.

_Kein Ehehindernis also!_, tauchte plötzlich vor ihr auf. Aber Ronan grinste dabei so gemein, dass es bestimmt nur ein Witz und keine Vorhersage war. Wenn es eine gewesen wäre, hätte er es ihr sowieso nicht sagen können. Vermutlich.

»Gut!«, behauptete sie. Ronan durchschaute sie offensichtlich, denn er hob nur anzüglich die Augenbrauen und schrieb: _Darf ich Trauzeuge sein?_

»Wenn du Zeit hast?«, gab sie sich großzügig. »Wintersonnenwende in vier Jahren? Oder zu Beltane, wenn du da nicht kannst.«

_Stehe zur Verfügung_, schrieb er ihr und machte dabei eine so todernste Miene, dass sie beinahe befürchtete, er hätte doch eine Zukunftsvision gehabt. Doch dann brach er wieder in keuchend stummes Gelächter aus. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Moment lang wirklich ein wenig dämlich ausgesehen, aber trotzdem nahm sie es ihm übel.

Sie lächelte so süß und unschuldig, wie sie nur konnte, und fragte: »Tanzen wir?«

Ronan war ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer, obwohl er taub war. Vielleicht spürte er die Schwingungen der Musik, oder er beobachte die anderen Paare, um im Takt zu bleiben, oder er benutzte seine Visionen; wie auch immer er es anstellte, jedenfalls trat er einem nie auf die Zehen. Aber das würde sie nicht daran hindern, auf seine zu treten.

Er bot ihr den linken Arm an und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Es machte Spaß, mit Ronan zu tanzen, und er war so geschickt, dass sie es während ihres ersten Tanzes nur viermal schaffte, ihm wirklich kräftig auf die Zehen zu treten. Sie machten ein Spiel daraus, aber da seine Sicht ihm einen unfairen Vorteil verschaffte, ging sie nach der ersten Runde nicht als Sieger von der Tanzfläche. Doch die Nacht war ja noch jung.

* * *

Anthony saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Kaminvorleger und ließ den Blick über die kärgliche Ausbeute der Weihnachtsferien schweifen. Er hatte gewartet, bis seine Eltern ausgegangen waren und er die Gelegenheit hatte, die Protokolle in aller Ruhe zu sortieren. Die Entdeckungsgefahr wäre auch sonst nicht sehr groß gewesen, da weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter die Angewohnheit hatten, unangemeldet sein Zimmer zu betreten – aber sicher war sicher.

Die allermeisten Blätter waren leer. Jedes Mal, wenn wieder ein zusammengeknülltes Pergament im Feuer landete, leuchteten die Flammen grünlich auf, als hätte er eine Handvoll Flohpulver hineingeworfen. Wahrscheinlich die getrockneten Reste der Memor-Vocis-Lösung, die vor dem Verglühen mit irgendetwas reagierten. Die vielen leeren Seiten waren eine Schande. Eine unglaubliche Verschwendung von Arbeitsaufwand, Zeit und Zutaten, aber nicht zu ändern. Ausschuss war bei diesem Geschäft unvermeidlich.

Am Schluss blieben ganze acht Pergamente übrig, und davon nur zwei ansatzweise dicht beschriebene; die anderen hatten nur ein paar verstreute Sätze oder nichtssagende Gesprächsfetzen aufgezeichnet. Nicht sehr beeindruckend. Das Ergebnis wäre mit Sicherheit besser ausgefallen, wenn er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, die Pergamente aus der Ferne zu aktivieren. So jedoch hatte er jedes Mal, sobald seine Eltern und sein Großvater Anstalten machten, sich zu einer Besprechung zurückziehen zu wollen, auf Verdacht durch das halbe Anwesen rennen, auf seiner Runde die versteckten Pergamente in der Bibliothek, im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und im Rauchsalon aktivieren und wieder rechtzeitig verschwinden müssen. Zweimal hatte er sich zeitlich verschätzt und nur leere Blätter geerntet, einmal hatte seine Eltern nur Geschäftliches besprochen – neue Importrestriktionen für Nundu-Produkte aus Ostafrika –, was vollkommen nutzlos, aber perfekt aufgezeichnet worden war; und einmal, drei Tage nach Weihnachten, hatten sie ihn beinahe erwischt. Er war gerade völlig atemlos aus der Bibliothek gestürzt, als sie um die Ecke gebogen waren und ihn gesehen hatten. Er hatte die vorbereitete Ausrede benutzt, ein Buch vorgezeigt und behauptet, er würde es für die Schule brauchen. Trotzdem hatte er sich einige argwöhnische Blicke von seinen Eltern eingefangen, und sie hatten sich dann in den Rauchsalon statt in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen. Was nicht ungelegen gekommen war, denn dem Rauchsalon hatte er bereits vorher einen Besuch abgestattet.

Aus dieser Konferenz stammte der Großteil der jetzt noch vor ihm liegenden Aufzeichnungen. Er sammelte die verbliebenen Blätter auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. »Keine Beweise zurücklassen!« war die Devise. Er tauchte seine Feder ins Tintenfass und begann, den Inhalt der Protokolle stichpunktartig auf einem neuen Pergament zusammenzufassen. Nur die privaten Gesprächsfetzen ließ er aus und verwendete so viele Abkürzungen und kryptische Symbole wie möglich. Es war nicht nur platzsparender, sondern machte den Inhalt auch schwerer entzifferbar. Hoffentlich konnte er seine Notizen am Schluss selbst noch lesen.

Auch wenn es für die Zusammenfassung des Inhalts keine große Rolle spielte, bedauerte er, dass sich nur selten sagen ließ, wer gerade sprach. Seine Eltern und sein Großvater redeten sich kaum jemals mit Namen an, und an der Wortwahl allein ließ sich nur in Ausnahmefällen festmachen, wer welche Bemerkung gemacht hatte. Selbstverständlich hatte er meistens einen Verdacht, was die Identität des Sprechers anging, aber wirklich sicher war er selten. Jedenfalls konnte er davon ausgehen, dass sein Großvater derjenige gewesen war, der gefragt hatte, ob es angesichts von Anthonys offensichtlicher Neugier nicht an der Zeit sei, ihn an den Besprechungen teilnehmen zu lassen, und dass es seine Eltern gewesen waren, die sich dagegen ausgesprochen hatten. Das Argument war routiniert abgehandelt worden, als wäre dieses Thema nicht zum ersten Mal besprochen worden. Es ärgerte Anthony, aber gleichzeitig hätte er seinen Großvater für sein Plädoyer umarmen können. Wenigstens einer in der Familie, auf den er sich verlassen konnte und der ihn nicht für ein dummes Kind hielt.

Der wesentliche Inhalt aller acht Blätter fand letzten Endes auf einem einzigen, beidseitig beschriebenen Pergament Platz. Er las alles noch einmal durch und vergewisserte sich, dass er seine eigenen Notizen verstand und noch lesen konnte, bevor er auch die letzten Seiten zusammenknüllte und ins Feuer warf, wo sie verbrannten. Er starrte in die Flammen, bis sich das grüne Leuchten gelegt hatte und sie wieder in beruhigendem Gelb und Orange flackerten. Vor seinem Fenster lag der friedlich-verschneite Park vor dem Anwesen. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen, ohne der Schönheit der Landschaft große Beachtung zu schenken. Einerseits war er ein wenig enttäuscht, andererseits aber auch nicht unglücklich – vielleicht sogar ein wenig erleichtert –, dass seine Abhöraktion nichts Schlimmeres, vor allem nichts wirklich Inkriminierendes bezüglich seiner Eltern zutage gefördert hatte. Jedenfalls hatten sich keine seine unangenehmeren Befürchtungen bestätigt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass das kein reiner Zufall gewesen war.

Trotzdem wäre es am vernünftigsten gewesen, wenn er seine Notizen auswendig gelernt und auch diesen letzten Beweis verbrannt hätte. Aber es wäre auch ziemlich paranoid gewesen, und er wollte sichergehen, dass er nichts vergaß. Er beschloss dennoch, das Pergament zu vernichten, sobald er es den anderen gezeigt hatte. Die Informationen waren zwar nicht allzu brisant, aber es gab doch einige Bemerkung, die nicht ganz harmlos waren. Dass sich noch niemand eindeutig als neuer Führer der Gegenseite herauskristallisiert hatte, der das Machtvakuum auffüllen konnte, das der Tod Lucius Malfoys hinterlassen hatte, dass sich jedoch die Notts, die Yaxleys und die Averys bereits in Position gebracht hätten. Oder dass Black nicht nur ein potenzieller Verbündeter, sondern auch ein ebenso großes Risiko war, weil die Blacks immer labil und unzuverlässig gewesen seien. Seltsamerweise war es – wenn er die verschiedenen Aussagen richtig zugeordnet hatte – seine Mutter gewesen, die am hartnäckigsten gegen eine Aufnahme Blacks argumentiert hatte. Es waren ein paar Bemerkungen gefallen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass seine Eltern Black schon in ihrer Schulzeit gekannt und ihn schon damals für ziemlich unberechenbar gehalten hatten. Sein Vater – höchstwahrscheinlich – hatte sich überraschend abfällig über ihn geäußert, jedoch gemeint, dass es unhöflich und unangebracht wäre, die Bitte der Urquharts abschlägig zu bescheiden. Sein Großvater war der Einzige gewesen, der uneingeschränkt dafür gewesen war und es für eine gute Idee hielt, dass die Urquharts mit Black Verhandlungen aufnehmen wollten.

Anthony hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine Eltern zur gleichen Zeit wie Sirius Black in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Zumindest hatte er sich keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht. Obwohl es eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit war und es ihn nicht hätte überraschen dürfen, dass seine Eltern auch einmal gewöhnliche Elfjährige und in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Seine Mutter und sein Vater als Kinder in Schulroben, die Hausaufgaben machen mussten und vielleicht sogar manchmal zum Nachsitzen verdonnert worden waren, ganz wie gewöhnliche Menschen. Die Vorstellung war gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Nachdenklich faltete er das Pergament mit seinen Notizen zusammen. Er ging zu seiner Schultruhe, versteckte es in seinem Geschichtsbuch und verschloss die Truhe wieder sorgfältig. Noch drei Tage, bis die Schule wieder anfing und er es den anderen zeigen konnte. Er hatte noch immer leise Zweifel, ob er ihnen wirklich alles verraten sollte oder nicht doch lieber eine vorsichtig zensierte Version präsentieren sollte, aber er tat sein Bestes, dieser Versuchung zu widerstehen. Auch halbe Wahrheiten waren ganze Lügen, und er hatte sich für die Wahrheit entschieden. Es war der einfachste und der richtige Weg, oder?

Er warf sich auf sein Bett, starrte in den Stoffhimmel des blauen Baldachins und dachte über Politik, seine Eltern und das Leben allgemein nach, bis ein Hauself erschien, der ihn zum Abendessen rief.

* * *

Simon konnte Anthonys Notizen nur mit Mühe entziffern. Allerdings hatte er auch nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, als Anthony alles erklärt hatte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass George vorbeikommen und kurz den Kopf in ihr Abteil stecken würde, um wenigstens Hallo zu sagen. Die Weasleys waren erst kurz vor der Abfahrt des Hogwarts-Express am Bahnsteig aufgetaucht und in der letzten Minute in den Zug gestiegen. Ganz hinten, im letzten Waggon. Aber inzwischen hatte George mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, ihr Abteil zu finden, und war trotzdem nicht gekommen. Am liebsten wäre Simon selbst losgegangen und hätte ihn gesucht. Immerhin hatten sie sich drei Wochen lang nicht gesehen.

»Also, versteh ich das richtig?«, unterbrach er Anthony schließlich, mehr um sich abzulenken als aus echtem Interesse. »Diese Qs –«

»Die Urquharts«, fiel ihm Anthony ins Wort, »Q steht für Urquhart.«

»Also die Urquharts haben deine Eltern um ihr Nihil obstat …« Er sah, dass Terry zu einer Frage ansetzte, und verbesserte schnell: »… um die Erlaubnis gebeten, mit Sirius Black Verhandlungen aufzunehmen? Bündnisverhandlungen?« Und als Anthony bestätigend nickte, fragte er: »Warum? Und wieso Bündnis?«

»Weil die Blacks eines der ältesten und einflussreichsten großen Häuser in ganz England sind?«, erklärte Anthony, als würde sich das von selbst verstehen. »Die Urquharts können nicht einfach einer so bedeutenden Familie ein Angebot machen, ohne zumindest die wichtigsten anderen Familien im Bündnis um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Eine substanzielle Erweiterung betrifft schließlich alle. Und die Blacks sind substanziell.«

Es klang nicht unlogisch, aber Simon behielt seinen skeptischen Ausdruck bei.

»Ist doch ganz klar!«, stöhnte Anthony auf. »Die Blacks sind eines der wichtigsten der großen Häuser. Die Urquharts sind alte Freunde der Blacks. Traditionelle Verbündete, und die Urquharts legen extrem viel wert auf Tradition. Dumbledore und seine Sympathisanten versuchen, Black zu rehabilitieren, haben aber nicht genug politischen Einfluss im Wizengamot, um es allein zu schaffen. Zusammen mit unserer Seite, also den Urquharts, Aldertons, Camerons, Hamiltons, Goldsteins und so weiter, aber schon. Der Rest ist Verhandlungssache.«

»Die Residenten«, mischte sich Luna, die bisher kaum etwas gesagt hatte, unvermittelt ein.

Anthony drehte sich zu ihr um und schien sie mit Blicken durchbohren zu wollen. »Wie bitte?«

Luna legte unbeeindruckt den Kopf schief. »Die Todesser, der Phönixorden und die Residenten«, zählte sie auf. »So nennt man die drei wichtigsten Fraktionen. Den inneren Zirkel, besser gesagt. Wahrscheinlich nennen sie euch ›Residenten‹, weil ihr alle in irgendwelchen langweiligen alten Schlössern und Herrenhäusern herumresidiert«, fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

»Schwachsinn!« Anthony schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Wo hast du das wieder her? Aus dem Quibbler? Saugt sich dein Vater wieder mal irgendwelche hirnrissigen Verschwörungstheorien aus den Fingern?«

Luna lächelte verträumt. »Viel besser. Die Information kommt direkt vom irischen Zaubereiministerium. Und übrigens: Mein Dad saugt sich nichts aus den Fingern. Er formuliert nur kreativ.«

Anthony starrte sie nur ungläubig an. Simon wartete erst einmal ab. Luna erzählte oft genug Unsinn, aber das hatte sich nicht nach ihren üblichen, verrückt anmutenden Phantastereien angehört.

»Ich weiß sogar noch mehr«, behauptete sie selbstzufrieden. »Ich hab' eine Liste mit den wichtigsten Familien, die dazugehören. Wer auf welcher Seite steht und so. Und ich hab' ein paar Sachen über Du-weißt-schon-wer herausgefunden …«

»Und woher stammen diese ›Informationen‹?«, erkundigte sich Simon interessiert, da es Anthony anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

»Leider ist es mir aus Gründen des Quellenschutzes nicht möglich, die Identität meines Schrägstrich meiner Informanten preiszugeben. Ich versichere jedoch, dass alle Fakten zutreffend sind und aus erwiesenermaßen verlässlichen Quellen stammen«, versicherte Luna mit gewichtiger Miene.

Das klang nicht nur unglaubwürdig, sondern auch zu auswendiggelernt, um ernst genommen zu werden. »Welche Fakten?«, fragte Simon, während Terry ihm Anthonys Notizen abnahm.

»Hmm«, machte Luna und sah zur Abteildecke, als würde dort oben ein Spickzettel kleben, von dem sie ablesen konnte. »Zum Beispiel weiß ich, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer mit vollem Namen Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle heißt. Sein anderer Name ist ein Anagramm davon.«

»Lächerlich!«, lautete Anthonys Kommentar. »Das hast du dir ausgedacht!«

Auch Simon hatte seine Zweifel. »Marvolo? Was soll das für ein Name sein?«

»Ich an seiner Stelle würde meine Eltern verklagen«, meinte Terry abwesend, ohne von der Lektüre von Anthonys Notizen aufzusehen. Und Simon stimmte ihm insgeheim zu. Wer hieß schon Marvolo? Außerdem war es kindisch. Welcher erwachsene und halbwegs intelligente Mensch kam auf die Idee, ein Anagramm seines richtigen Namens als Pseudonym benutzen? Er versuchte, die Buchstaben von »Tom Marvolo Riddle« in »Lord Voldemort« unterzubringen, während Luna weiterplapperte.

»Außerdem ist er in einem Muggel-Waisenhaus aufgewachsen«, behauptete sie weiter. »Es ist nicht ganz sicher, aber das Ministerium – das irische – geht davon aus, dass er höchstens ein Halbblut ist oder aus einer unbekannten Squiblinie stammt … oder vielleicht sogar nur muggelstämmig ist.«

Simon schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf, was Luna anscheinend als Widerspruch auffasste, obwohl es eigentlich nur seinen Schwierigkeiten bei der Zusammenstellung des Anagramms geschuldet war. Die Buchstaben gingen einfach nicht auf.

»Ist aber so«, bekräftigte Luna, während er aufstand, sich zur Gepäckablage streckte und seine Schultruhe nach einem Stift und Papier durchwühlte. »Man hat keine Hinweise auf irgendwelche reinblütigen Riddles gefunden. Das hat ihn auch noch die letzten potenziellen Anhänger in Irland gekostet. Ich mein', schlimm genug, dass er ein verdammter Engländer war – verflucht sollen sie sein und allesamt in der Hölle schmoren – nicht dass jemand das laut sagen würde, aber es gibt genug, die immer noch so denken. Also ein dreckiger Engländer und dann auch noch ein Schlammblut? Nicht einmal die reaktionärsten irischen Familien hätten sich mit so jemandem abgegeben. Darum hat er auch so gut wie keine Verbündeten in Irland.«

Simon hatte inzwischen etwas zum Schreiben gefunden und kritzelte nun die beiden Namen untereinander. Er strich die Buchstaben durch, bis er die drei überzähligen ausgemacht hatte. »Kein gutes Anagramm«, stellte er naserümpfend fest. »Eigentlich gar keins, wenn man es genau nimmt.«

Anthony sah sich das Gekritzel an und grinste ihn dann. »Du hättest eben letztes Jahr seinen Geist fragen sollen, was er sich dabei gedacht hat.«

»Wer ist W?«, wollte Terry, der inzwischen die Notizen studiert hatte, plötzlich wissen.

»Professor Lupin«, erklärte Anthony. »Da anscheinend niemand so genau weiß, wo Black sich aufhält, wollen die Urquharts erst mal versuchen, über ihn mit Black Kontakt aufzunehmen. Er steht Black wohl ziemlich nahe, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe.«

»Und W steht für …?«

»Dreimal darfst du raten.«

Terry machte ein recht unglückliches Gesicht, verzichtete aber auf seine drei Versuche.

Anthony zuckte mit den Schultern. »Jemand hat ›Werwolf‹ gesagt und damit ganz eindeutig Professor Lupin gemeint. Den Rest kannst du dir selbst ausrechnen, oder?«

Terry gab ihm das Pergament zurück und starrte verdrossen aus dem Fenster. »Das hat noch gefehlt«, murrte er. »Quirrel, Lockhart, und jetzt ein Werwolf. Wenn das so weitergeht, bekommen wir nächstes Jahr Sirius Black. Und im Jahr drauf dann einen Vampir! Oder einen Zombie!«

»Optimist«, erwiderte Anthony trocken. »Außerdem heißt es Inferus, und Lupin ist gar nicht so übel, wenn man ihn mit Quirrel und Lockhart vergleicht. Solang er seinen Wolfsbanntrank nimmt, warum nicht?«

Terry schien nicht überzeugt und brütete mit düsterer Miene weiter vor sich hin.

»Wollt ihr nicht wissen, was ich sonst noch herausgefunden hab'?«, meldete sich Luna wieder zu Wort, und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr sie mit gesenkter Stimme fort: »Es gibt da eine Prophezeiung …«

Simon hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. »Meinst du so was wie ›Wenn du die Perser angreifst, wirst du ein großes Reich zerstören‹?«, fragte er verächtlich.

Ungerührt fuhr Luna fort: »Niemand weiß, worum es in der Prophezeiung geht, nur, dass sie Du-weißt-schon-wer und Harry Potter betrifft.«

Simon sah zu Anthony hinüber, und mit einem kurzen Blick verständigten sie sich darauf, diesen Unsinn von wegen »Prophezeiung« geflissentlich zu ignorieren.

Leider war Terry nicht Teil ihrer stummen Verständigung gewesen und meldete seine Zweifel an. »Wenn niemand weiß, worum es in der Prophezeiung geht, woher weißt du dann, dass sie was mit Du-weißt-schon-wer und Potter zu tun hat?«

Es war ein vollkommen berechtigter Einwurf, und auch wenn Simon schon aus Prinzip nichts von Prophezeiungen und ähnlichen Hirngespinsten hielt, war er auf Lunas Antwort gespannt. Aber sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

»Weiß ich nicht«, gab sie zu. »Es war nur eine kurze Randnotiz in der Akte über Du-weißt-schon-wer. Da stand bloß, dass eine Kopie der Prophezeiung in der britischen Mysteriumsabteilung gibt und dass der genaue Inhalt nicht bekannt ist. Keine Ahnung, woher die Iren wissen, dass sie Harry und Du-weißt-schon-wer betrifft.«

»Ungemein hilfreich«, bemerkte Anthony sarkastisch. »Als wäre eine Prophezeiung an sich nicht schon nutzlos genug.«

»Eine Aktennotiz?«, fragte Simon nach. »Du hast eine _Akte_ über Du-weißt-schon-wer?«

Luna rollte eine Locke ihres Haares um ihren Zeigfinger und grinste ihn dabei triumphierend an. »Das hab' ich doch gesagt. Die offiziellen Geheimakten des irischen Zaubereiministeriums. Über Du-weißt-schon-wer, die politische Lage bei uns, was die großen Familien so treiben, wer mit wem und so weiter.«

Fast gegen seinen Willen war Simon neugierig. Und sie hatten noch eine lange Zugfahrt vor sich. »Hast du sie dabei?«, fragte er, und als Luna nickte, forderte er sie auf: »Zeig her!«

Sie ließ umständlich ihre Truhe aus der Gepäckablage herabschweben, kramte eine Weile darin herum und zog schließlich ein Bündel Pergamente heraus. Auf der ersten Seite prangte in großen Buchstaben »_Seanad __Draíochta_ _Éireann_« und ein lilafarbener Stempel mit dem Wort »Rúnda«. Es sah tatsächlich irgendwie offiziell aus.

Anthony, der sich in seinem Sitz vorgebeugt hatte und nun über Simons Schulter hinweg den Aktendeckel musterte, stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. »Wie kommst _du_ an Regierungsakten der Iren? Vertrauliche noch dazu?«, fragte er Luna. Es hörte sich fast beleidigt an.

Luna lächelte nur und wiederholte wortgetreu ihr Sätzlein über Informantenschutz und dass sie ihre Quelle nicht offenlegen könne. Simon schenkte ihr keine Beachtung mehr, sondern begann in einer ersten groben Sichtung, durch die Dokumente zu blättern. Zum Glück schien nur das Vorsatzblatt auf Gälisch zu sein. Er teilte den Stapel in drei ungefähr gleich große Teile und reichte Anthony und Terry je einen Packen. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt etwas zu tun, während er wartete, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass das Aktenstudium sehr unterhaltsam werden würde. Aber er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, dass George doch noch auftauchen würde, und bis dahin hatte er ohnehin nichts Besseres vor.

* * *

George wanderte rastlos von einem Ende des Labors zum anderen. Vor dem Kessel, in dem der neueste Prototyp ihres verbesserten Tierverwandlungstranks köchelte, hielt er inne. Doch die platzenden Blasen und Schlieren an der Oberfläche brachten auch keine Erleuchtung. Freds Idee war im Grunde nicht schlecht. Kanarienvögel hatten ein gewisses komisches Potenzial – jedenfalls waren sie komischer als Katzen, Hunde oder Ratten –, und außerdem hielt sich Patricia zwei knallgelbe Exemplare, was den Nachschub an Federn erheblich vereinfachte. Sie mussten aber unbedingt eine Möglichkeit finden, den Brauprozess weiter zu verkürzen, wenn ihre Erfindung irgendeine Chance auf kommerziellen Erfolg haben sollte.

Er blätterte kurz in ihrem Braujournal, konnte sich aber nicht richtig darauf konzentrieren und gab es schnell wieder auf. Er ging zurück zum Tisch und warf einen Blick in die Karte. Es hatte sich immer noch nichts getan, stellte er ein wenig unbehaglich fest. Simon war immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und machte keine Anstalten aufzubrechen. Langsam wurde es Zeit, dass er sich auf die Socken machte, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Wenn er überhaupt kommt, flüsterte eine kleine verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Mit einiger Anstrengung brachte er die Stimme zum Schweigen. Simon würde kommen, das stand so gut wie fest. Wahrscheinlich ließ er sich absichtlich Zeit, um ihn nervös zu machen. Als wäre das nötig gewesen. George war auch so schon nervös genug.

Er lehnte sich an den Tisch und starrte zur Tür. Er hatte sich alles ganz anders vorgestellt. Gut, zugegeben, sein erster Plan war Blödsinn gewesen. Verständlicherweise. Er war stinksauer gewesen und hatte sich gedemütigt gefühlt. Niemand konnte erwarten, dass er unter solchen Umständen klar denken und planen konnte. Trotzdem war es ihm selbst peinlich, was er sich da in der ersten Wut ausgedacht hatte. Er hatte vorgehabt, Simon eine Woche lang zu ignorieren und dann zu einem Treffen in den Rein-Raus-Raum zu bestellen. Simon wäre erwartungsvoll durch die Tür hereingestürmt, er selbst hätte hinter der Tür auf ihn gewartet – vielleicht hätte er sogar die Handschuhe angehabt – und ihn überfallen. Und wenn dann Simon vor ihm gestanden hätte – mit heruntergelassenen Hosen –, dann hätte er ihm die herausgestreckte Zunge gezeigt. Als Provokation buchstäblich und als Lektion im übertragenen Sinn. Vielleicht hätte er sogar ein einziges Mal geleckt, bevor er Simon mit heruntergelassenen Hosen einfach stehen lassen hätte. Wiederum buchstäblich und im übertragenen Sinn. Sicher war er nicht, ob er sich getraut hätte, Simons Schwanz zu lecken. Das hätte er seiner Stimmung und der momentanen Eingebung überlassen.

So weit waren seine »Pläne« gediehen gewesen, als er erkannt hatte, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Die ganze Vorstellung taugte höchstens als Wichsphantasie. Als solche war sie zwar nicht schlecht und hatte bereits mehrmals ihren Zweck erfüllt, aber in der Realität ließ sich so etwas eben nicht durchführen. Außerdem hätte der reale Simon bestimmt nicht so einsichtig, reumütig und verdientermaßen beschämt reagiert wie der Phantasie-Simon seiner Einbildung. Spätestens bei der Vorstellung, wie sich Simon bereitwillig bei ihm entschuldigte, war George klargeworden, dass er eindeutig an Hirnerweichung litt.

Aus diesen und anderen Gründen hatte er sich schon ganz zu Anfang entschieden, nur einen kleinen Teil seines Plans auszuführen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es reichen würde, Simon drei Tage lang zu ignorieren, um sein Missfallen unmissverständlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Er hatte _nicht_ damit gerechnet, dass Simon ihn schon am zweiten Tag zurückignorieren würde. Was ziemlich dämlich gewesen war, wenn man es genau betrachtete. Aber wie hätte er auch ahnen sollen, dass Simon so etwas durchziehen würde? Schließlich hatte er das nicht einmal während der zwei Jahre geschafft, in denen sie alles andere als befreundet gewesen waren.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und dann wieder auf die Karte – und Simon war verschwunden. George suchte hastig die Karte ab und fand ihn schließlich auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Eingang zum Ravenclawturm und dem Rein-Raus-Raum. Er war erleichtert, aber gleichzeitig zog sich das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen zu einem einzigen krampfhaften Knoten zusammen. Er atmete tief durch und wischte sich die leicht verschwitzten Hände an seiner Schulrobe ab. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, so aufgeregt zu sein, redete er sich gut zu. Schließlich war er ganz eindeutig im Recht. _Er_ hatte nichts falsch gemacht! Simon war derjenige, der nervös sein sollte!

Leider half es nicht viel. Er beobachtete unbehaglich den Punkt, der sich unaufhaltsam dem Korridor von Barnabas dem Bekloppten näherte. Die nähere Umgebung schien verlassen, doch plötzlich sah er Mrs. Norris am Kartenrand auftauchen. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es noch nicht Sperrstunde war. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, Mrs. Norris zu meiden.

Allerdings gab es noch weniger Grund, ihre Gesellschaft zu suchen! George wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, aber die Punkte auf der Karte sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Simon hatte Mrs. Norris bemerkt und ging einfach an dem Korridor von Barnabas vorbei! Sein Punkt war höchstens zwanzig Meter vom Eingang zum Rein-Raus-Raum entfernt, als er bei Mrs. Norris anhielt. Simon hielt sich damit auf, Mrs. Norris zu streicheln, während er hier auf ihn wartete! Dabei wusste er bestimmt, dass er beobachtet wurde, und tat das alles nur, um ihm noch mehr auf die Nerven zu gehen! Wütend zählte George die Sekunden. Simons Punkt blieb über eine halbe Minute bei Mrs. Norris stehen. Das war so _offensichtlich_ Absicht!

George beschloss, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Es fiel ihm zwar nicht leicht, aber er würde sich von solchen Spielchen nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Bewusst entspannte er seine geballten Fäuste wieder und wartete, bis sich der Punkt wieder in Bewegung setzte und zurückkam. Diesmal bog er in den richtigen Korridor ein. George wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt und riss dann die Tür auf.

»Komm rein!«, zischte er Simon an und zog ihn am Arm ins Labor. Als Simon an ihm vorbeigestolpert war, schlug er sofort wieder die Tür hinter ihm zu. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, legte sich noch einmal zurecht, was er alles sagen wollte, und drehte sich dann um.

Simon stand mit hängenden Armen da, hatte eine nichtssagende Miene aufgesetzt und versuchte anscheinend, einen völlig gelassenen Eindruck zu machen. George nahm es ihm keine Sekunde lang ab. Aber bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, fragte Simon in gelangweiltem Ton: »Was gibt's?«

Trotz seiner rechtschaffenen Empörung fühlte sich George ein bisschen belustigt. Simon war nicht halb so undurchschaubar, wie er selbst offenbar glaubte. Irgendwie hatte er das vermisst. Seltsamerweise war seine Aufregung plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Und er hatte eine Idee.

George machte ein todernstes Gesicht, ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Mit weit aufgerissenen, traurigen Augen sah er zu Simon auf und wandte dann den Blick ab. Er zwinkerte und starrte angestrengt zu Boden. Mangels ausreichender Vorbereitung würde er sich wohl keine Träne abdrücken können, aber er schluckte mehrmals heftig, was hoffentlich den gleichen Effekt haben würde. Er spürte, wie Simon erstarrte, als er mit einem Aufschluchzen die Arme um ihn schlang und den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergrub. Als seine Umarmung vorsichtig erwidert wurde, begann er zu glucksen. Er hätte sich wirklich nicht so viele Gedanken machen sollen. Die Sache war ein Kinderspiel. Wer, wenn nicht er, wusste, wie man mit Simon am besten fertigwurde?

»A-alles in Ordnung, George?«

Es klang so besorgt, dass George sein Gesicht noch fester an Simons Robe pressen musste, um nicht lauthals loszulachen.

»Ist in den Weihnachtsferien was passiert? Haben deine Eltern das mit uns rausgefunden?«, fragte Simon kläglich und klopfte dabei zunehmend hilflos auf Georges Rücken herum, während er ihn gleichzeitig unbeholfen an sich drückte. »Schon gut, kein Grund zum Heulen. Komm schon, George. Sag was!«

Es war einfach zu komisch. Mit zuckenden Schultern versuchte er, in den Stoff der Schulrobe an Simons Schulter zu beißen, aber es war umsonst. Er konnte das Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten. Als Simon begriff, was vor sich ging, stieß er ihn mit einem Ruck von sich.

Für seine Verhältnisse sah Simon richtig wütend aus. Seine Augen funkelten fast zornig. »Du – du Idiot! Bist du übergeschnappt? Was soll das?«

George wünschte sich wirklich, er wäre einen Kopf größer gewesen. Es war unfair, dass er immer zu Simon aufsehen musste. Andererseits hatte jeder Nachteil auch seine Vorteile. George lächelte unschuldig zu ihm hoch. »Nur ein kleiner Denkzettel.«

»Denkzettel wofür?«, wollte Simon aufgebracht wissen – wovon sich George jedoch nicht täuschen ließ.

»Du bist doch sonst so schlau«, erwiderte er nur und sah Simon herausfordernd an. »Denk mal scharf nach! Vielleicht fällt dir ja was ein.«

»Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!«, behauptete Simon verlogen – und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Die Darbietung ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig, das musste George neidlos anerkennen. Simons Miene war eine Spur zu ausdruckslos, aber das ließ sich bei ihm schwer sagen. Jeder andere hätte es ihm wahrscheinlich abgenommen. Aber George Weasley war nicht jeder.

»Weihnachten«, erinnerte er Simon – nur um die Sache abzukürzen, nicht weil er auf dessen gespielte Unschuld auch nur eine Sekunde hereingefallen wäre. »Handschuhe. Drachenleder. Zwei Paar. Klingelt da was?«

Simon wurde nicht einmal rot. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte leichthin: »Ach so. Was ist damit? Die falsche Größe?«

Es war beinahe perfekt. Nur ein winziges Zögern hatte verraten, dass Simon genau wusste, worum es ging. Unter anderen Umständen hätte George die Darbietung durchaus überzeugend gefunden.

»So was macht man nicht«, sagte er einfach. »Freunde tun so was einfach nicht.« Simon wollte offensichtlich etwas einwenden, aber George ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. »Wir sind arm, okay? Arm wie in ›keine einzige verlauste Galleone für Weihnachtsgeschenke übrig‹. Wenn das zu hoch für dich ist, kann ich's dir auch aufmalen! Soll ich?«

Befriedigt stellte George fest, dass Simon sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Allerdings schien er noch nicht bereit, so schnell aufzugeben.

»Und wenn schon«, behauptete er fast trotzig. »Geschenke sind doch kein Tauschgeschäft! Und wenn's ein Geschäft wäre: Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk hatte mindestens einen vergleichbaren Wert für mich.« Simon räusperte sich und diesmal wurde er sogar ein klein wenig rot. »Zumindest subjektiv. Rein materielle Erwägungen sind doch nebensächlich. Der Gedanke zählt! Der ideelle Wert!«

»Einen Scheißdreck zählt der Gedanke!«, verkündete George freudestrahlend. »Und den ideellen Wert kannst du dir sonst wohin hin stecken. Ich will wissen, was der Gedanke gekostet hat. In Galleonen. Denen aus echtem Gold.«

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis George ihn niedergestarrt hatte, aber schließlich murmelte Simon: »Zwölf.«

George musste nicht einmal etwas sagen, nur die Brauen heben.

»Das Paar«, gab Simon zu und hielt diesmal trotzig seinem Blick stand. Eine ganze Weile. Schließlich verdrehte er jedoch entnervt die Augen und sah weg. »Also schön! Pro gottgegeißeltem Handschuh! Zufrieden? Achtundvierzig Galleonen alles in allem! Na und? Ist nur Geld!«

Am liebsten hätte George ebenfalls mit den Augen gerollt. NurGeld! So konnte nur jemand daherschwafeln, der wirklich keinen Schimmer vom Leben hatte. Achtundvierzig Galleonen waren eine Menge. Jedenfalls für ihn. Aber es bewegte sich in dem Rahmen, den er sich vorgestellte hatte, also sagte Simon diesmal vielleicht die Wahrheit, auch wenn er womöglich den ein oder anderen Sickel unterschlagen hatte. Immerhin waren es normale Drachenlederhandschuhe gewesen und keine Maßanfertigungen. Knapp fünfzig Galleonen für zwei Paar hörte sich einigermaßen realistisch an.

»Außerdem war das ohnehin eine einmalige Sache!«, verteidigte sich Simon. »Glaub bloß nicht, dass du so was öfter zu erwarten hast!«

»Ich erwarte gar nichts«, sagte George und stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. »Überhaupt – rein – gar – nichts! Nichts zu Weihnachten, nichts zum Geburtstag, einen riesengroßen gigantischen Haufen Nichts zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit! Mindestens für die nächsten fünf Jahre oder bis ich dir sage, dass wir quitt sind!«

»Das gilt dann aber nicht für die Verlobungsringe, oder?«

»Was?« George erstarrte. Verlobungsringe? Er war so baff, dass er im ersten Augenblick nicht sicher war, wer von ihnen beiden nun übergeschnappt war.

»Na ja, wenn du schon anfängst, für die nächsten fünf Jahre zu planen, dann dachte ich, könnte ich das Thema gleich einmal ansprechen«, sagte Simon ziemlich leise und vorsichtig – und mit erschreckend ernster Miene. »Wir können die Verlobung auch überspringen und gleich heiraten. Ich wär' eher für was Kleines, nicht so Formelles. Nur im engsten Freundes- und Familienkreis. Übernächstes Jahr? Im Herbst, wenn's nach mir geht. Die Zeremonie ist mir egal. Wenn du spirituelle Neigungen oder Vorlieben hast – ich halt zwar nichts von dem ganzen Religionsquatsch, aber ich bin in der Beziehung flexibel. Nur … falls es 'ne satanistische Messe werden soll: Blutopfer, Tiergedärme und rituelles Ziegenficken sind nicht so mein Ding. Tut mir leid, aber das müsstest du dann allein übernehmen.«

George schaffte es endlich, kurz die Augen zu schließen und zu blinzeln. Einen winzigen Moment lang hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, Simon würde das ernst meinen. Aber niemand konnte so etwas ernst meinen. Niemand! Und selbst als Witz würde nur ein Irrer so etwas von sich geben.

»_Specularis Speculoclaris!_«, flüsterte Simon und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab, den er gezogen haben musste, während George nicht hingesehen hatte. Die Luft zwischen ihm und Simon zitterte und waberte – und war dann ein Spiegel. Wie eine glasklare Fata Morgana sah er sich selbst vor sich schweben.

Über den nichtvorhandenen Rahmen der Spiegelung hinweg grinste ihn Simon an. »Ich wette, wenn du genau diesen Ausdruck beibehalten könntest, hättest du die besten Chancen auf den ersten Preis für das dümmste Gesicht von ganz Hogwarts.«

George hatte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle. Die Bemerkung war nicht einmal einer Entgegnung wert. »Interessanter Spruch«, gab er jedoch widerwillig zu. »Wo hast du den her?«

»Nachgeschlagen. Nur für den Fall, dass sich mal wieder ein Basilisk oder etwas Ähnliches im Schloss herumtreiben sollte. Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein. _Finite!_«

»Nettes Ablenkungsmanöver«, meinte George, absichtlich doppeldeutig. »Aber es bleibt dabei. Ich verbiete dir, dass du mir jemals wieder –«

»George?«, unterbrach ihn Simon und lächelte dabei auf eine Weise, die George ganz und gar nicht gefiel. »Hältst du dich für meine Mum, George? Weil, wenn du dich für meine Mum hältst, dann hab ich zwei schlechte Nachrichten für dich. Erstens steh' ich nicht auf Frauen und noch weniger auf meine eigene Mutter, und zweitens hat nicht mal meine Mum das Recht, mir Vorschriften zu machen. Höchstens Vorschläge. Und ob ich die befolge, ist dann immer noch meine Sache.«

George fragte sich verzweifelt, was eigentlich schiefgelaufen war. Irgendwann im Verlauf ihres Treffens war etwas passiert, was ihm entgangen sein musste. Simon hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihn in die Defensive zu drängen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er den Faden verlor. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er im Recht war. Simon wusste das genau, und George hatte langsam genug.

»Siehst du die Uhr?«, fragte er und hielt Simon sein Handgelenk mit der goldenen Armbanduhr unter die Nase. »Hat meinem Onkel Gideon gehört. Gideon Prewett, falls dir das was sagt. Fred hat die gleiche. Fabian und Gideon Prewett waren Zwillingsbrüder.«

Simon starrte ihn verständnislos an. George öffnete in aller Ruhe den Verschluss und nahm die Uhr ab, während er weitererzählte.

»Sie waren Brüder von unserer Mum. Sind im letzten Krieg gestorben. Fünf Todesser waren nötig, um die beiden umzubringen. Kein schöner Anblick. Es ist nicht viel von ihnen übrig geblieben, das man hätte beerdigen können. Und unsere Mum hat dann selbst Zwillinge bekommen und uns Fred und George genannt. Fabian und Gideon, Fred und George. So weit klar?«

Er wartete, bis Simon genickt hatte, und fuhr dann fort: »Die Armbanduhren haben sie zu ihrer Einschulung geschenkt bekommen. Und Mum hat sie an Fred und mich weitergegeben, als wir an der Reihe waren. Sie hat gesagt, sie wird uns enterben und danach persönlich in die tiefsten Tiefen der siebten Hölle befördern und uns dort bis in alle Ewigkeit bei lebendigem Leib verrotten lassen, wenn wir sie jemals verlieren. Den genauen Wortlaut weiß ich nicht mehr, aber so was in der Richtung. Das mit dem Enterben hat sie wohl als Witz gemeint, aber der Rest war ihr heiliger Ernst. Jedenfalls hat es sich so angehört.«

Und dann streckte er die Linke aus und hielt Simon die Uhr hin. »Hier. Schenk ich dir. Dann sind wir quitt. Oder was meinst du?«

Hah! Und so viel auch zum Thema »Dümmstes Gesicht von ganz Hogwarts«! Es juckte George in den Fingern, jetzt den Gefallen zu erwidern und einen Spiegel heraufzubeschwören. Der dämliche Ausdruck, mit dem Simon ihn anstarrte, wäre es wert gewesen. Aber er hatte den Spruch gerade eben zum ersten Mal im Leben gehört und war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn ohne Übung im ersten Anlauf hinbekommen würde. Dennoch recht zufrieden mit dem Erfolg seiner Darbietung, wollte er die Hand bereits wieder zurückziehen, als Simon aufzuwachen schien und so blitzschnell nach der Uhr griff, als wäre er ein Sucher und das goldene Ding keine Armbanduhr sondern der Schnatz.

»Danke!«, sagte er und hielt sie sich kurz ans Ohr, als würde er sichergehen wollen, dass sie auch ging. George verfolgte sprachlos, wie Simon sich ungerührt die Uhr ums Handgelenk legte und den Verschluss zuschnappen ließ.

»Ziemlich schwer. Echtes Gold, hm?«

Noch immer fassungslos ließ George es einfach geschehen, als Simon ihn umarmte und sich ihre Lippen kurz berührten.

»Danke, George. Nicht ganz mein Stil, aber ich weiß die Geste durchaus zu schätzen. Und es ist schließlich der Gedanke, der zählt.«

»Du Arsch«, erwiderte George, aber selbst in seinen Ohren klang es nur nach hilflosem Protest ohne echte Überzeugungskraft.

Simon küsste ihn noch einmal und grinste ihn dann an. »Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde so ein Geschenk ablehnen? Nur weil die Uhr einen sentimentalen Wert für dich hat? Hätte ich etwa _›Aber George! Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen!‹_ oder was ähnlich Idiotisches von mir geben sollen? George, George, George. Bei aller Liebe … Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?«

»Aber …« Genau damit hatte er gerechnet. Jeder normale Mensch mit einem Hauch von Anstand und Gewissen im Leib hätte … George verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. In dem Punkt hatte Simon völlig recht: Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

»Aber ich bin ja kein Unmensch!«, behauptete Simon fröhlich, was George nur ein ungläubiges Aufstöhnen entlockte. »Lass uns verhandeln!«

George war so wütend, dass er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel rutschen ließ und ihn in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung an Simons Hals brachte. »Ich könnte dich einfach lähmen und mir die Uhr wieder zurückholen«, drohte er.

Simon schlang die Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn so fest, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. »Könntest du theoretisch«, meinte Simon unbesorgt – und küsste ihn schon wieder. George hatte große Lust, ihm auf die Zunge zu beißen, statt mitzumachen, aber irgendwie hatte er die ganze Küsserei zu sehr vermisst. Drei Wochen waren wirklich verdammt lang her.

»Vorschlag«, meinte Simon, als sie fertig waren. »Wegen der Handschuhe und der Uhr sind wir quitt. Hast du selbst gesagt.«

George wollte protestieren, aber Simon machte »Shhh!« und sagte: »Hör mir erst mal zu. Ich schlage eine Obergrenze für künftige Geschenke vor. Wie viel hätte ich ausgeben dürfen, ohne dein _Ehrgefühl_ zu verletzen?«

»Nicht mehr als eine Galleone!«, erwiderte George nach kurzem Überlegen. »Höchstens! Ein paar Sickel hätten's auch getan. Am besten nichts!«

»Nichts ist keine Option«, lehnte Simon strikt ab. »Und eine Galleone ist indiskutabel.«

»Indiskutabel?«

»Viel zu wenig. Unter fünf ist nichts zu machen!«

George runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Was tat er hier eigentlich? »Zwei. Mein letztes Wort. Das ist mein Ernst, Simon. Es reicht mir langsam!«

»Drei, und ich leg die Uhr drauf. Ich geb' sie dir zurück, aber nur als unbefristete Leihgabe. Sie gehört zwar weiterhin mir, aber du darfst sie behalten, solange du willst. _Mein_ letztes Wort.«

Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren und lächerlich. Es war so lächerlich, dass es zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren war. Er hatte nicht vor, so viel Geld für Geschenke auszugeben. Nicht für Simon oder sonst wen. Und er hasste die Vorstellung, mit jedem Geburtstag oder Weihnachten immer mehr in Simons Schuld zu stehen. Geschenke waren nun einmal ein Tauschgeschäft. Keiner gab das offen zu, aber jeder wusste, dass es genau so ablief.

Mit einem Seufzen wischte George eine Haarsträhne aus Simons Stirn, aber sie war zu kurz, um hinter dem Ohr zu bleiben, und zu lang, als dass ihm sie nicht wieder vors Auge gefallen wäre. »Lässt du dir die Haare wachsen?«

Er erntete ein Schulterzucken. »Anthony meint, ein anständiger Zauberer trägt sein Haar mindestens nackenlang. Je länger, desto besser.«

Goldstein natürlich. Versnobter Schnösel. George sagte nicht dazu, aber er konnte sich Simon mit langen Haaren nicht so recht vorstellen. Obwohl … vielleicht würde es nicht einmal allzu komisch aussehen.

»Was ist jetzt?«, fragte Simon. »Einverstanden mit meinem Vorschlag?«

Es lohnte sich nicht, länger herumzustreiten. Es war wahrscheinlich einfacher, künftig etwas von seinem Anteil an ihren Ersparnissen abzuzweigen und in Simon zu investieren. Keine vier Galleonen natürlich. Ein oder zwei vielleicht, wenn die Kassenlage es zuließ. Insgesamt hätten Fred und er dann immer noch ein gutes Geschäft gemacht. Immerhin hatten sie jetzt neue Handschuhe, und irgendwann hätten sie sowieso welche kaufen müssen. Und selbst billige Treiberhandschuhe kosteten ein paar Galleonen.

Schließlich nickte George resignierend. »Warum tu ich mir das an?« Eine Hand wanderte kitzelnd seinen Nacken hinauf.

Grinsend meinte Simon: »Ich würde ja hoffen, weil du unsterblich in mich verliebt bist – aber wahrscheinlich ist es nur der Sex. Aber wenn man's genau nimmt, ist da vermutlich kein echter Unterschied. Oxytocin, Endorphine und der ganze Hormonquatsch.«

»Vollidiot!«

»Die reine Wahrheit.«

»Trotzdem Vollidiot!«

»Apropos Sex –«, begann Simon.

»Aha!«, machte George. »Wusst ich's doch! Hormone, meine Fresse! Das war wohl die schwächste Anmache, die ich jemals gehört hab'. Apropos Sex!«

»Dann eben nicht«, meinte Simon. »Nach über drei Wochen kommt's darauf auch nicht mehr an.«

In Georges Augen kam es sehr wohl darauf an, aber sie hatten noch mehr als genug Zeit bis zum Zapfenstreich. Und er hatte Simon vorher noch eine Mitteilung zu machen, die diesem wohl nicht gefallen würde. Was der einzige Grund war, sich darauf zu freuen.

»Apropos ›apropos‹: Angelina will dich kennenlernen«, informierte er ihn knapp.

»Welche Angelina?«

Manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob Simon nur so tat oder wirklich nicht wusste, was um ihn herum vorging. »Angelina Johnson! Groß, schwarz, Jägerin! Freds Freundin! Mordred! Sie sitzt jeden Tag an unserem Tisch! Bei Fred und mir! Angelina eben!«

»Ja, schon gut. Ich weiß, wen du meinst. Aber was will sie von mir?«

»Die Frage wird sie sich auch stellen, wenn sie dich erst mal kennengelernt hat«, murmelte George, und er meinte es in diesem Augenblick vollkommen ernst. »Aber sie hat nun mal drauf bestanden, meinen _Freund_ persönlich treffen. Wenn sie schon für uns lügen soll.«

»Sie weiß Bescheid?«, fragte Simon überrascht. »Über ›uns‹?«

»Sie weiß von _mir_«, berichtigte ihn George. »Dass du derjenige welcher bist, weiß sie nicht. Noch nicht. Darum will sie dich ja kennenlernen. Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, wenn ich was sage?«

»Meistens«, gab Simon gleichgültig zurück. »Aber du redest oft so wirres Zeug, dass es schwer ist, deiner Logik – oder was bei dir so als Logik durchgeht – zu folgen. Also, weswegen soll sie lügen?«

George verdrehte die Augen. »Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass ein gewisser, nicht näher bezeichneter Jemand – ich will hier keinen Namen nennen – den als Habenichtse bekannten Weasley-Zwillingen ein absolut unangemessen teures Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht hat? Könnte es sein, dass das auffällt? Dass jemand aus der Mannschaft vielleicht sogar auf die Idee kommt, dumme Fragen zu stellen? ›Hey, sind die neu? Ist das echtes Drachenleder? Aus welchem Geschäft habt ihr die denn geklaut?‹ zum Beispiel? Und da Angelina sowieso in der Mannschaft ist, wird sie ein paar Andeutungen machen, dass die Handschuhe von ihr sind, und die anderen werden es glauben.«

Hoffentlich. Eine plausible Lüge war schon allein deshalb nötig, weil Harry in der Mannschaft war. Harry klebte dauernd an Ron, und Ron wusste genau, was sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatten. Aber George verzichtete darauf, das auch noch zu erklären. Simon wirkte auch so schon leicht überfordert. Jedenfalls starrte er schon wieder mit leerem Blick über Georges Schulter.

»Also wäre das Geschenk kein Problem gewesen, wenn es von Freds Freundin gekommen wäre?«, fragte er gedehnt. »Versteh ich das richtig?«

»Nein!«, stöhnte George. »Musst du einem wirklich jedes _einzelne_ Wort im Mund herumdrehen?«

»Aber Fred hat kein Problem damit, dass andere Leute glauben, seine Freundin würde ihm solche Geschenke machen? Angeblich _absolut unangemessen teure_ Geschenke, wenn ich mich dich mal zitieren darf?«

»Fred hätte kein Problem damit, wenn …« George verstummte. Es war wohl keine besonders gute Taktik, wenn er aufzählte, womit alles Fred kein Problem gehabt hätte. Zum einen würde es nur seine Argumentation untergraben, zum anderen womöglich Simon auf sehr dumme Gedanken bringen.

»Apropos Sex …«, wich er stattdessen aus.

»Du glaubst aber nicht wirklich, dass ich die Frage einfach vergesse?«

»Nein«, gab George ehrlich zu, leckte sich über die Lippen und küsste Simon dann. »Ich spiel' nur auf Zeit. Vielleicht fällt mir ja danach 'ne gute Antwort ein.«


	18. Keiner Geht Allein

**18. Keiner Geht Allein  
**(Was Wollen Wir Trinken – Des Geyers Schwarzer Haufen)

* * *

»Und wird er mich auch wieder zurückbringen?«, fragte Sirius. Der Portschlüssel machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Es war ein alter, klobiger, schwerer Schlüssel, dessen ehemals silberner Glanz nur an wenigen Stellen unter der schwarzen Patina hervorschimmerte. Er lag auf einem weißen Tuch und war vermutlich bereits aktiviert, da die Unterhändlerin der Urquharts es anscheinend nicht für sicher hielt, ihn zu berühren. Oder es war doch eine Falle.

»Nein, Mr. Black«, antwortete die Hexe ruhig. »Es handelt sich um einen unregistrierten Einweg-Portschlüssel. Ein ebenfalls unregistriertes Gegenstück für Ihren Rücktransport wird an Ihrem Ziel für Sie bereitgehalten.« Sie erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. »Wie wir es vereinbart hatten.«

Womöglich hatten sie das tatsächlich. Sie hatten so vieles vereinbart, das meiste davon bedeutungslos. Selina Urquhart, zumindest hatte sie sich so vorgestellt, war während der Vorverhandlungen stets vollkommen ruhig, sachlich und distanziert geblieben. Er hatte die meiste Zeit Remus das Reden überlassen und sich aufs Beobachten beschränkt. Die Verhandlungen waren seltsam gewesen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sein Verstand ihm zu äußerster Vorsicht geraten, während sein Instinkt ihn gleichzeitig dazu gedrängt hatte, dieser Hexe zu glauben. Jede seiner Erinnerungen sagte ihm, dass die Urquharts vertrauenswürdig waren. Remus war zwar vom Gegenteil überzeugt, aber er hatte auch nicht die Erfahrung seiner Schatten. Die Urquharts waren gefährlich, wenn man sie sich zum Feind machte, doch Intrigen und Verrat lagen ihnen nicht. Ein Schwert in der Brust war genauso tödlich wie ein Dolch im Rücken, und die Urquharts bevorzugten die direkte Methode. Vergiften konnte man auch das Schwert. In dieser und anderer Hinsicht waren sie den Blacks sehr ähnlich.

Und falls er sich irrte – die Hexe hatte Remus bereitwillig ihren Stab ausgehändigt. Natürlich war das Prozedere höchst altmodisch, und ihr Wert als Geisel hing stark davon ab, ob sie hinsichtlich ihrer Identität die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Wenn sie nicht diejenige war, die zu sein sie vorgab, war sie keinerlei Garant für seine sichere Rückkehr. Es hätte Möglichkeiten gegeben, eine Täuschung auszuschließen – von Veritaserum über magische Eide bis hin zu Blutzaubern –, aber so ein Misstrauensbeweis wäre einer Beleidigung der Urquharts gleichgekommen und hätte wahrscheinlich das vorzeitige Ende der Verhandlungen bedeutet. Die Urquharts _waren_ altmodisch. Ihm hatte als Zeichen ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit gereicht, dass sie die Mittagsstunde als Termin des eigentlichen Treffens vorgeschlagen hatte, auch wenn Remus die besondere Symbolik nicht verstanden hatte. Aber wie hätte er das auch können. Er war kein Black.

Die Januarsonne stand jetzt beinahe im Zenit und hüllte die schneebedeckte Lichtung in grell strahlendes Weiß. Ungerührt von seinem Zögern hielt ihm die Hexe den Portschlüssel hin. Wie eine Opfergabe ruhte der Portschlüssel auf einem weißen Tuch in ihrem Handteller. Es war es eisig kalt, doch ihre Hand zitterte nicht. Sie wirkte wie eine Statue, die nötigenfalls auch bis in alle Ewigkeit in dieser Pose verharren würde, ganz gleich, ob er die Einladung annahm oder nicht.

Sirius nickte Remus zu. »Wie abgemacht.«

Er griff nach dem Schlüssel. Er hörte noch Remus' Lähmzauber, bevor der Zug des Portschlüssels ihn wegreißen konnte. Er sah keine Überraschung in den Augen der Unterhändlerin, aber vielleicht hatte sie wirklich damit gerechnet. Sie hatte schließlich gewusst, dass sie von diesem Moment an nicht mehr unter Parlamentärsschutz stand, sondern zur Geisel geworden war. Und es war einfach sicherer, vor allem für Remus, wenn sie handlungsunfähig war. Vertrauen war das eine, Leichtsinn und Dummheit etwas anderes.

Der Sturmwind im Porttunnel zerrte an seinen Roben und bunte Farbspiralen tanzten um ihn herum. Er spürte den Ruck der Ankunft und hörte das Klirren, mit dem der Schlüssel zu Boden fiel, doch seine Sicht war noch immer verschwommen und von Farbschlieren durchzogen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er erkannte, dass es sich nicht um das bunte Nachglühen des Porttunnels handelte, sondern er sich unter einer Kuppel aus Schutzzaubern befand, die sich wie eine gigantische Seifenblase um ihn herum erstreckte. Und er stand mitten im Zentrum eines Pentagramms. Seine Hand, die bereits nach dem Zauberstab hatte greifen wollen, entspannte sich wieder. Ein Reisepentagramm. Seit Generationen wurden sie nicht mehr verwendet. Das Flohnetzwerk hatte sie verdrängt.

Nur verschwommen ließ sich erkennen, was sich hinter den bunten Schlieren der Schutzwand tat. Ein dunkler Umriss mit einem hellen Fleck vor grauem Hintergrund, vielleicht eine sitzende menschliche Gestalt in schwarzen Roben. Sirius bückte sich und hob den nun nutzlosen Schlüssel auf. Zwei hüfthohe, graue Steinsäulen, die breite flache Marmorschalen trugen, standen rechts und links der Pentagrammspitze vor ihm. Er straffte sich, strich sich kurz über die Ärmel und die Roben und ging dann zur rechten Säule. Im Vorübergehen sah er zur linken Schale hinüber. Darin lag eine einzelne Blüte mit vier einfachen Blütenblättern, offensichtlich aus Kupfer getrieben. Traditionell war der Portschlüssel, der einen Gast zurückbefördern sollte, bei dessen Ankunft bereits aktiviert. Doch ebenso wie die Schutzblase um das Reisepentagramm, die dem Gast eigentlich nur die Gelegenheit gab, sich unbeobachtet zu sammeln und vom Transport zu erholen, war es nichts weiter als eine höfliche, aber letztendlich leere Geste.

Sirius legte den schwarzsilbernen Schlüssel in die weiße Marmorschale, und die schillernde Blase um ihn herum fiel in sich zusammen. Er sah, dass er in einer runden Steinkammer angekommen war. Kein Ausgang, es sei denn, dieser befände sich hinter ihm. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern hielt den Blick nach vorn gerichtet. Zwei Meter vor ihm saß tatsächlich ein Mann, doch seine Robe war nicht schwarz, sondern in schlichten, dunklen Brauntönen gehalten. Er erhob sich gerade von einer Bank – einem länglichen Quader aus grob behauenem Stein – und setzte einen schmucklosen, geraden Holzstab auf den Boden, der vorher quer über seinen Knien gelegen war und ihn nun um Kopfeslänge überragte. Ein schmaler, bronzener Stirnreif saß auf langen, braunen Haaren. Tief gekerbte Linien zogen sich von beiden Seiten einer breiten Nase zu den Mundwinkeln, aber das Gesicht wies ansonsten nur wenige Falten auf. Das Kinn war ausgeprägt, aber machte wie der Rest einen eher weichen als kantigen Eindruck.

Sirius war ein wenig überrascht. Er hatte sich Myles Urquhart, immerhin _der_ Urquhart von Urquhart, wesentlich älter vorgestellt. Dieser Zauberer konnte höchstens doppelt so alt wie er sein: sechzig oder siebzig, keinesfalls älter. Ein Mann in den besten Jahren, breitschultrig, noch nicht gebeugt, kein Grau in den Haaren; jemand, der mitten im Leben stand, kein ehrwürdiger, weißhäuptiger Patriarch eines großen Hauses. Auch der Stab war wohl nicht dem Alter geschuldet, jedenfalls stützte sich der Mann nicht erkennbar darauf, während er zwei Schritte auf Sirius zukam. Zum Zaubern waren derart lange Stecken äußert unpraktisch. Kaum noch jemand machte sich die Mühe, die dafür nötige Technik zu erlernen. Mit solch unhandlichen Stäben konnte man nicht umbekümmert herumwedeln und einen Spruch nach dem anderen loslassen.

Obwohl Sirius mit vielem gerechnet hatte, war er befremdet. Selbst die traditionsbewusstesten Urquharts hatten seit Jahrhunderten normale Zauberstäbe benutzt. Anscheinend war Myles Urquhart ein Exzentriker. Oder ein Romantiker. Er war sich nicht sicher, was gefährlicher war.

»Willkommen auf Schloss Urquhart, verehrter Gast!«, sagte der Mann. »Ich bin Myles Urquhart.« Er hatte eine raue, fast kratzig klingende, keineswegs aber tiefe Stimme, irgendwo zwischen Bariton und Tenor.

Sirius zeigte seine offenen Handflächen, neigte den Kopf und erwiderte: »Ich danke für die Gastfreundschaft der Urquharts. Sirius Black, zu Diensten.«

Der Mann lächelte plötzlich, sein Stab wechselte die Hand, und er streckte Sirius die Rechte entgegen. »Lange her, Black.«

Eine Kaskade von Déjà-vus durchflutete Sirius, wie er es seit seiner ersten Vereinigung mit den Schatten der Blacks nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Es war wirklich lange her. Wie in Trance ging er auf Urquhart zu. Statt ihm die Hand zu geben, griffen ihre Daumen wie von selbst ineinander und ihre Fäuste schlossen sich zum alten Soldatengruß.

»Urquhart«, sagte er, und mit ihm sprachen Dutzende von Schattenstimmen den Namen aus. Wie ein beinahe hörbares, vielfaches Echo hallten sie durch seinen Kopf. Seine Schatten waren lebendig wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Als wären sie wieder zu eigenständige Wesen geworden, krochen sie durch seinen Körper und kribbelten unter seiner Haut.

Die Augen seines Gastgebers blickten ähnlich glasig, wie es vermutlich seine eigenen taten. Unaufhörlich flüsterten ihm seine Schatten neues Wissen und alte Erinnerungen zu. Bilder, Töne, Gesprächsfetzen und Gerüche. Stampfen, Schreie, Flüche, sogar Waffenklirren – und Staub, Dreck und Blut. Zauber, die seit Merlins Zeiten niemand mehr gehört hatte, in lautem, kehligem Hass herausgeschrien oder leise und grausam geflüstert. Und über allem die Hände der Blacks und Urquharts, immer wieder die Fäuste zum Handschlag geschlossen. Die Flut der Eindrücke ließ Sirius schwindeln. Er fragte sich, auf welche Weise die Urquharts die Kontinuität ihres Erbes sicherten. Seine Schatten wussten es nicht, bestanden jedoch darauf, dass sie eine andere Methode als die Blacks verwendeten, nicht unter dem Schutz des Sternenmantels standen und keinen Mutterstein besaßen. Wenn seine Schatten ihm so vieles bisher verschwiegen hatten, was mochten sie dann noch für Geheimnisse vor ihm verbergen? Er löste den Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. Auch Urquharts Augen wurden wieder klarer, während sie sich aus dem Sog der vorbeiziehenden Jahrhunderte lösten und in die Gegenwart zurückfanden.

Obwohl sich Sirius seines Gegenübers sicher genug war, wusste er, dass es an ihm war, den Urquhart auf die Probe zu stellen. In seinen Erinnerungen erschienen ungefragt eine ganze Reihe traditioneller Tests, aber Sirius wollte seinen eigenen Standpunkt deutlich machen.

»Na, Urquhart«, meinte er schließlich und grinste seinen Gastgeber an, »klettert ihr immer noch auf euren Bäumen herum?«

Urquhart zog eine Braue hoch. Sirius hätte nicht sagen können, ob der Mann belustigt, verärgert oder irritiert war. Aber seine Antwort kam schnell genug.

»Nur von Sonnenuntergang bis Sonnenaufgang«, beantwortete er die Herausforderung mit einer Gegenprobe.

Die Black-Schatten legten Sirius die einzig angemessene Antwort in den Mund, und er sprach sie aus: »Die Sonne geht niemals unter. Wie kann sie da aufgehen?«

Diesmal lachte Urquhart. »Ihr Blacks werdet auch nicht mehr schlauer, oder?«

»Zumindest bekommen wir von unseren Weibern keine Hörner aufgesetzt, Urquhart«, konterte Sirius gutgelaunt.

»Seit wann haben die Blacks Zeit für Weiber? Oder verwechselst du das mit Kühen?«

»Ich befürchte, da verwechselst _du_ jetzt etwas, Urquhart.« Und dann musste auch Sirius lachen. Er mochte diese Inkarnation des Urquhart, und es tat gut, so offen reden zu können. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, wie viel seiner Sympathie echt war und wie viel auf das zufriedene Summen der anderen Blacks in seinem Verstand zurückzuführen war, aber das kümmerte ihn im Moment nicht.

Eine Hand packte seine Schulter, und Urquhart wurde wieder ernst. »Es tut gut, dich zu sehen, Black. Wir haben uns zu lange nicht gesehen.«

»_Wir_ haben uns noch nie gesehen«, wandte Sirius ein. Auch wenn sein Gastgeber ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch war und trotz der gemeinsamen Geschichte ihrer Häuser und der momentanen Euphorie, in die ihn sein von den Black-Schatten beherrschtes Unterbewusstsein versetzt hatte, war er nicht bereit, alle Vorsicht in den Wind zu schlagen. Noch war die Frage, wie Urquhart ihm helfen wollte, nicht geklärt – und noch hatte er keinen Preis für seine Hilfe genannt.

»Auch wahr«, stimmte Urquhart zu, doch dann wanderte sein Blick über Sirius' Schulter und sein Lächeln gefror. »Allzeit bereit, Black? Das Hasenpanier zu ergreifen?«

Er hatte den Katzenring bemerkt. Und natürlich wusste er, was es damit auf sich hatte. Ein paar seiner Vorfahren hatten ihn schon in Aktion gesehen. Auch wenn der Ohrring nur eine vernünftige Lebensversicherung war, nahm Urquhart es ihm vielleicht übel.

»Ich bin der letzte Black«, gab Sirius zu bedenken. »Was hast du erwartet?«

Urquhart entspannte sich merklich. »Natürlich«, sagte er und nickte verständnisvoll. »Überleben.«

Er drehte sich um und stieß mit dem Ende seines Stabs gegen die Bank, auf der er gesessen hatte. Lautlos glitten weitere Steinquader aus dem Boden, schwebten empor und formten die breiten Stufen einer Treppe, die bis zur Wand der Kammer reichte und sich von dort dann in einer Spirale nach oben zog, um schließlich hoch über ihnen in der Decke zu verschwinden.

»Komm!«, sagte Urquhart und machte eine einladende Geste. »Wir haben viel zu besprechen.«

Er ging voraus, und Sirius folgte ihm. Die Stufen waren zu breit, und er musste sich auf jeden Schritt konzentrieren. Urquhart schien daran gewöhnt, denn er nahm achtlos Stufe um Stufe, wandte dabei den Kopf und fragte: »Wie lange wird dein Mann auf deine Rückkehr warten?«

»Bis Sonnenuntergang«, erwiderte Sirius knapp. »Wie vereinbart.«

»Das ist mehr als genug Zeit«, meinte Urquhart. »Jedenfalls für das, was es zu besprechen gilt. Alles andere kann warten.«

Sirius macht nur ein unverbindlich zustimmendes Geräusch und hielt den Blick auf die Stufen gerichtet. Inzwischen waren sie so hoch, dass ein Sturz von der geländerlosen Treppe höchst unangenehme Folgen haben würde. Falls es keine Sicherheitszauber gab, die den Fall bremsen würden und er das Pech haben sollte, den Sturz zu überleben.

»Allerdings hoffe ich, dass dies nicht dein letzter Besuch auf Schloss Urquhart sein wird«, plauderte Urquhart weiter, anscheinend unbeeindruckt von der lebensgefährlichen Klettertour, auf der sie sich befanden. »Es ist wirklich zu lange her. Orion Black war kein Freund von … aber wem erzähle ich das?«

Verbissen setzte Sirius einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er zog es vor, so wenig und selten wie möglich an seinen Vater zu denken. Die Vorstellung, dass ein Teil von Orion Black nun als Schatten in ihm weiterlebte, war unerträglich genug – auch wenn es einer gewissen Ironie nicht entbehrte.

Zum Glück schwieg Urquhart das letzte Stück ihres Aufstiegs. Zwei Gestalten versperrten den Zugang zur nächsten Ebene. Steinerne Statuen, gesichtslos und abgesehen von Armen, Beinen und Kopf so unförmig, dass sie kaum menschenähnlich waren, standen mit gekreuzten Speeren Wache. Auf ein Wort Urquharts traten sie zur Seite und gaben den Weg frei.

Sirius folgte ihm in einen sechseckigen Raum, nur wenig größer als die Kammer, in der er angekommen war. In jeder der sechs Wände war eine breite kreuzförmige Aussparung eingelassen, eher Scharten als Fenster, durch die man grauen Himmel sah, jedoch keinen Boden. Das meiste Licht kam von einem großen Globus, der unter den massiven Stützbalken der Decke hing und wie eine kleine Sonne den Raum taghell erleuchtete. Bis auf einen schmalen Rand an dem Wänden bedeckte ein Mosaik den gesamten Fußboden. Es zeigte einen gewaltigen, aber ziemlich seltsamen Baum, an dem gelbrote, vierblättrige Blüten neben schwarzglänzenden tollkirschartigen Früchten hingen, während gleichzeitig braungoldene Blätter zu Boden fielen und einzelne Äste vollkommen kahl aus der Baumkrone hervorragten.

In jeder der sechs Ecken stand eine weitere Wächterstatue, alle mit einem Speer bewaffnet. Die Einrichtung war spärlich. Ein niederer Schrank und ein Sekretär an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, ein Stehpult vor einem Bücherregal. Der Stamm des Mosaikbaumes führte wie ein breiter, braun gesprenkelter Kiesweg in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort, wo er in die Krone überging, standen zwei geflochtene Sessel mit hohen, runden Rückenlehnen, dazwischen ein kleines Holztischchen mit einer Zinnkaraffe und zwei Bechern.

Keiner seiner Schatten hatte diesen Raum jemals gesehen, auch wenn die Einrichtung vage Erinnerungen weckte. »Ein neuer Turm?«, fragte Sirius, während er Urquharts einladender Geste in Richtung der beiden Korbstühle folgte.

»1903«, antwortete Urquhart und lehnte seinen Stab gegen eine der Statuen. »Auch schon wieder fast hundert Jahre alt. Wir benutzen ihn selten. Die meisten Besucher kommen heutzutage durch den Kamin.« Er deute vage zu Boden. »Und das Mosaik … ist nicht jedermanns Geschmack.«

Tatsächlich fiel Sirius erst jetzt auf, dass sich die bunten Steinchen bewegten. Kaum merklich, als schwömmen sie träge durch eine zähe Masse, änderten sie ihre Position, tauchten auf und wieder ab. Beinahe zu langsam, als das man es mit bloßem Auge hätte sehen können, wiegten sich die Blätter der Baumkrone wie im Wind, sprossen Knospen aus kahlen Zweigen, öffneten und schlossen sich Blütenkelche und taumelte Laub zu Boden. Er spürte keine Bewegung unter seinen Füßen, der Boden fühlte sich völlig glatt und stabil an, aber dennoch beunruhigte ihn das stetige Krabbeln all dieser farbigen Mosaiksplitter.

Sein Gastgeber hatte inzwischen selbst Platz genommen die beiden Becher aus der Karaffe gefüllt. Sirius konnte die Flüssigkeit nicht sehen, aber der leicht saure Geruch verriet den Inhalt.

»Merum sempiternum!«, toaste ihm Urquhart zu.

»Vita in morte«, erwiderte Sirius mit dem Wahlspruch der Urquharts und stürzte das Essigwasser in einem Zug hinunter. »Der Witz kam schon alt zur Welt, Urquhart«, fügte er etwas mürrisch hinzu, als er den Becher wieder abstellte, »und er ist in den letzten tausend Jahren kein bisschen komischer geworden.«

»Welcher Witz?«, fragte Urquhart mit scheinheiligem Grinsen. Sirius ersparte sich die Antwort, und auch Urquhart wurde wieder ernst.

»Du hast recht, Black. Lass uns zum Geschäft kommen. Für Plauderei ist später noch Zeit.«

Sirius lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. »Ich höre.«

Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, nahm Urquhart einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Becher und schenkte Sirius nach, bevor er begann: »Ich sitze hier als Vertreter einer Gruppe interessierter Parteien, nicht nur als Oberhaupt des Hauses Urquhart. In ihrem und meinem Namen mache ich dem Hause Black dieses Angebot. Wir kontrollieren ein Drittel des Wizengamot aus eigener Kraft und können darüber hinaus genug zusätzliche Stimmen oder Enthaltungen mobilisieren, um eine einfache Mehrheitsentscheidung herbeizuführen. Kurz gesagt: Wir bieten dir die vollständige Rehabilitierung an – einschließlich der Restitution des ständigen Sitzes der Blacks im Wizengamot.«

Das entsprach in etwa dem, womit Sirius gerechnet hatte, aber Urquhart hatte die Hauptfrage noch immer nicht angesprochen. »Und was erwarten du und diese ›interessierten Parteien‹ als Gegenleistung von mir?«

Der Korbstuhl knarzte, als Urquhart sich vorbeugte und sagte: »Schließ dich uns an! Tritt unserem Bündnis bei.«

So verlockend das Angebot auch war, die Blacks waren niemals besonders geneigt gewesen, die Interessen der Familie irgendwelchen Bündnissen unterzuordnen, und er hatte nicht vor, mit dieser Tradition zu brechen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Andererseits neigten auch die Urquharts im Allgemeinen nicht dazu, sich als eines von vielen blökenden Schafen in der Herde zu verstecken.

»Wer, warum, mit welchem Ziel und zu welchen Bedingungen?«, fragte Sirius kühl.

»Über das Wer können wir reden, sobald du zugestimmt hast. Bis dahin reicht es, wenn du weißt, dass es eine Interessengemeinschaft großer und kleiner Familien ist. Ein relativ, äh, bunt gemischter Haufen. Aber die Namen der wichtigsten Spieler sind kein großes Geheimnis. Die meisten Gerüchte, die du diesbezüglich gehört hast, sind wohl zutreffend, auch wenn wir einige falsche in Umlauf gebracht haben.«

»Mein gesellschaftliches Leben ließ in den letzten Jahren stark zu wünschen übrig«, sagte Sirius leicht verbittert. »Ich bin nicht mehr ganz auf dem neuesten Stand, was den letzten Klatsch und Tratsch angeht.«

»Das ist bedauerlich«, meinte Urquhart trocken. »Die Zielsetzung«, fuhr er fort, ohne weiter auf die Identität seiner Verbündeten einzugehen, »ist simpel: kein neuer Krieg, solange die Wunden des letzten nicht verheilt sind. Keine weitere Schwächung unserer Familien, keine sinnlosen Opfer mehr, keine direkte oder indirekte Unterstützung – für keine der beiden Seiten. Alles Denkbare tun, um eine Wiederkunft des Dunklen Lords zu verhindern und – sollte sich das als unmöglich erweisen – dieses wahnsinnige Schlammblut erneut und endgültig zu eliminieren.«

»Die Wiederkunft des Dunklen Lords?«, fragte Sirius und bemühte sich, ein gewisses Maß an Schock und Unglauben durchklingen zu lassen. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer. Harry und Dumbledore hatten ihm zwar von den Vorkommnissen in Harrys erstem Schuljahr erzählt, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Geschichte sich so weit verbreitet hatte – und ernst genommen wurde. »Der Dunkle Lord ist tot! Und wieso Schlammblut? Wovon redest du, Urquhart?«

Mit undurchschaubarer Miene musterte Urquhart ihn. »Es gibt Möglichkeiten, den Tod des Körpers zu überleben. Wer wüsste das besser als wir, _Black_? Und die Frage seiner Abstammung ist in diesem Fall zweitrangig.«

»Aber der Dunkle Lord – wie soll er überlebt haben?«

»Da wir unter uns sind … Ich bin natürlich nicht völlig sicher, aber unsere Informationen lassen es sehr wahrscheinlich erscheinen, dass er einen Horcrux erschaffen hat.«

Diesmal musste Sirius seine Überraschung nicht vortäuschen. Ein Horcrux. Dumbledore hatte nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Es gab Blacks, die sich daran versucht hatten, die nicht damit zufrieden gewesen waren, als bloße Schatten ihrer selbst in ihren Nachkommen weiterzuleben. Sie waren früher oder später unweigerlich dem Wahnsinn verfallen und hatten unter großen Mühen eliminiert werden müssen. Ebenso wie die deformierten Monstrositäten, als die sich ihre Schatten nach ihrem endgültigen Ableben erwiesen hatten. Sirius tauchte für einen Moment völlig in seine Erinnerungen unter und versuchte, all sein verborgenes Wissen über Horcruxe aufzuspüren. Er griff nach dem Becher und nahm einen Schluck. Seltsamerweise war es gerade der saure Geschmack auf der Zunge, der ihn wieder in die Gegenwart riss.

»Weiß Dumbledore davon?«

»Schwer zu sagen«, meinte Urquhart zurückhaltend. »Wenn er nicht völlig in Senilität gefallen ist, muss er wohl zu demselben Schluss gekommen sein. Die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord noch existiert, ist kaum zu leugnen, und die Wege, den Tod zu überlisten, sind begrenzt.« Er wiegte den Kopf und murmelte dann: »Es steht jedenfalls zu hoffen, dass Dumbledore davon weiß. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er einen Horcrux in Besitz hat. Es wäre nützlich und würde unsere Aufgabe erleichtern, wenn er ihn vernichten würde.«

»Aber warum …?«, begann Sirius, brach jedoch ab. In gewisser Weise konnte er sich die Antwort denken.

»Pardon?«

»Warum nicht mit Dumbledore zusammenarbeiten?«, fragte er dennoch. »Eure Ziele scheinen mir –«

»Nein!«, unterbrach in Urquhart. »Das wurde erwogen und abgelehnt. Das Misstrauen war und ist zu groß. Wir hätten zu viele potenzielle Verbündete verloren, und nicht nur unter den Traditionalisten, den Reaktionären und den Blutpuristen. Zu viel angestautes Ressentiment, selbst unter den neutralen Familien. Und ich kann es verstehen. Auch meine Familie hatte Verluste auf beiden Seiten zu beklagen. Darüber hinaus …« Urquhart legte die Stirn in Falten und leerte seinen Becher, ehe er weitersprach. »Die Tage von Grindelwald sind vorbei. Dumbledore hat seinen Zenit vor langer Zeit überschritten. Ob er wirklich senil ist, spielt dabei keine große Rolle. Bereits vor dreizehn Jahren war er nicht in der Lage, den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten. Ein Kleinkind musste es tun. Heute hat er weniger Verbündete als damals, und er wird nicht jünger. Wer weiß, ob er die Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords überhaupt noch erlebt?«

Sirius war nicht überzeugt. Dumbledore war trotz seines Alters immer noch einer der mächtigsten Zauberer Britanniens, und es stand außer Frage, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn fürchtete. Im letzten Krieg hatte oft genug das bloße Erscheinen von Albus Dumbledore auf dem Schlachtfeld gereicht, um die Todesser und sogar den Dunklen Lord höchstselbst in die Flucht zu schlagen. Auch Urquhart musste das wissen.

Eine der tollkirschartigen Früchte hatte sich vom Baum gelöst und fiel den Stamm entlang den Wurzeln entgegen. Sirius' Blick folgte ihrem zeitlupenartigen Fall durch den zähen Wirbel der Mosaiksteine. Andererseits hatte Urquhart auch nicht unrecht. Dumbledore hatte sich im Laufe seines Lebens zahlreiche Feinde gemacht. Und es war auch eine Tatsache, dass er inzwischen weit über hundert sein musste. Seine Magie mochte ihn noch Jahre oder sogar Jahrzehnte am Leben erhalten, aber nur, wenn er sich nicht verausgabte und mit seinen Kräften haushaltete. Und wie lange konnte das gutgehen, wenn der Dunkle Lord wieder aktiv werden sollte?

Als Sirius wieder aufsah, hatte sich Urquhart in seinen Korbstuhl zurückgelehnt, die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinandergelegt und beobachtete ihn schweigend. »Und die Vertragsbedingungen? Welche Pflichten hätte ich? Für wie lange?«

Urquhart blieb völlig unbewegt. »Keine Sonderpflichten. Keine Einschränkung deiner Autonomie. Achtung der anderen Verbündeten unter Wahrung der Bündnistradition, Unterstützung und Verteidigung bedrohter Bündnispartner nach eigenem Ermessen. Verfolgung der Bündnisziele mit allen Mitteln. Eine Absprache mit den anderen Verbündeten ist erwünscht, aber nicht zwingend, wenn es unpraktikabel erscheint. Geheimhaltung ist erwünscht, aber nicht zwingend, wenn es unpraktikabel erscheint. Falls du den Inhalt unseres Gespräch an Dumbledore weitergeben willst, steht dem nichts im Wege – solange es deinem Urteil nach den Zielen des Bündnisses dient. Verrat ist unerwünscht – es sei denn …

»… er dient den Zielen des Bündnisses?«, vollendete Sirius den Satz, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den ironischen Unterton seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

»Richtig«, meinte Urquhart ungerührt. »Du hast das Prinzip erkannt. Es gibt aber dennoch Pflichten. Deine Stimme im Wizengamot für gemeinsame Aktionen, nach ausführlicher Diskussion, Absprache und Mehrheitsentscheid. Dein Eid, nicht nur den Buchstaben des Vertrages, sondern seinem Geist zu folgen. Kein Unbrechbarer Schwur, aber ein Bluteid. Du kannst das Bündnis jederzeit einseitig aufkündigen, musst jedoch die anderen Verbündeten rechtzeitig informieren und darfst auch dann nichts tun, was den Zielen des Bündnisses widersprechen würde. Auch darauf wirst du einen Eid leisten müssen. Der Bündnisvertrag endet, sobald sein Ziel erreicht ist.«

»Das ist absurd«, sagte Sirius. »Das ist kein Bündnis, das ist …«, und dann fehlten ihm die Worte.

»Black! Dieses Bündnis ist nicht politisch! Nicht in seinem Kern! Es dient zuvörderst einem einzigen Zweck: Überleben!«

Sirius konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Ein Bündnis, das man jederzeit wieder verlassen konnte. Ein Bluteid, nichts weiter als ein besseres Ehrenwort. Es war eine offene Einladung zum Verrat. Das Ganze war ein Witz! Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Urquhart irgendetwas davon ernst nahm.

Urquhart schien seine Skepsis zu spüren. »Ein Bündnis der Vernunft und der Notwendigkeit. Ein Bündnis aus Eigennutz. Überleben, Black!« Er sagte es ruhig, aber eindringlich.

»Wessen überleben?«, sagte Sirius, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

»Unseres natürlich. Unser aller Überleben. Wir sind geschwächt, Black! Die großen Häuser, unsere _Familien_ sind dezimiert worden! Dezimiert und dezimiert und dann noch einmal dezimiert, Black!« Krachend fuhr Urquharts Faust auf das Tischchen nieder, und Sirius zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. »Muss ich dir erklären, was es heißt, einer Dezimation unterzogen zu werden? Ausgerechnet dir? Es ist unerträglich! Die Urquharts können sich keine weiteren Opfer leisten. Ich habe vier Enkel, zwei davon halbblütig! Und was ist mit dem edlen Hause Black? Wie nahe seid ihr dem Abgrund gekommen? Wie viele Blacks sind gestorben oder verrotten in Azkaban? Dein Vater war ein törichter Narr! Sei klüger! Wo wäre das Schwarze Haus, wenn dieser Becher Gift enthalten hätte?« Mit einer heftigen Handbewegung fegte er die Zinnkaraffe und die beiden Becher vom Tisch, und sie landeten klirrend auf dem harten Mosaikboden und rollten davon. Unter dem bronzenen Stirnreif funkelten seine Augen erstmals in unverhohlenem Zorn. »Wach auf, Black! Eure Linie ist beinahe ausgerottet! Was hilft dir dein lächerlicher Ohrring noch, wenn sich schleichendes Gift durch deine Adern frisst?«

Für eine schrecklich lange Sekunde fragte sich Sirius, ob Urquhart ihn womöglich tatsächlich vergiftet hatte. Und dann traf ihn der wahre Schrecken: Urquhart hatte recht. Regulus und seine Eltern waren tot. Bellatrix war wahnsinnig und mitsamt ihrem Wahnsinn und ihrem Ehemann in Azkaban lebendig begraben. Andromeda war verstoßen worden und hatte der Familie den Rücken gekehrt. Außer ihm gab es nur noch Narcissa, und Narcissa war nun die Malfoy-Witwe und ihr einziger Sohn der Malfoy-Erbe. Selbst wenn sie sich standesgemäß wiederverheiraten und noch weitere Kinder gebären sollte, an sich schon fraglich, war es nicht sicher, dass sie oder ihre neuer Ehemann eines dieser Kinder zum Black-Erben machen würden. Vorausgesetzt, Narcissa war tief genug in die Geheimnisse der Blacks eingeweiht, um eines ihrer Kinder durch die Initiation zu führen, was Sirius bezweifelte. Es blieb dabei: Hier und jetzt war er der Letzte aus der langen Linie der Blacks, der letzte seines Hauses.

Er räusperte sich, aber ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, hob Urquhart die Hand. »Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Ausbruch. Aber unangenehme Wahrheiten sind dazu da, gelegentlich ausgesprochen zu werden. Sie geraten sonst zu leicht in Vergessenheit.«

Die erhobene Hand ausgestreckt, schlossen sich Urquharts Finger langsam zur Faust, und plötzlich hielt er wieder seinen Stab in der Hand. »Lass uns unsere Unterhaltung in meinem Arbeitszimmer fortsetzen. Die Hauselfen können uns einen kleinen Imbiss servieren, und vielleicht wird sich sogar etwas Anständiges zu trinken finden lassen.«

Ein Feuerwhiskey wäre Sirius jetzt alles andere als unwillkommen gewesen, und das sagte er auch.

Urquhart lachte und erhob sich. »Sollst du haben, Black. Ogdens besten.«

Auch Sirius stand auf und sah Urquhart fragend an. Dieser legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: »Du gestattest? Nur Urquharts apparieren hier. Zu Fuß wären wir eine Viertelstunde unterwegs.«

Mit einem knappen Nicken signalisierte Sirius sein Einverständnis. Urquharts Stab beschrieb einen weiten Bogen und wurde dann energisch auf den Boden gestoßen. Das Apparieren schien länger zu dauern als gewöhnlich, und der Knall, mit dem der Stab auf den Boden geschlagen hatte, hallte noch in Sirius' Ohren nach, als er sich im Arbeitszimmer Urquharts wiederfand. Aber der Feuerwhiskey war exzellent, und das zweite Glas noch besser als das erste. Gut genug, um das Essigwasser vergessen zu machen und Urquharts Vorschlag ernsthaft und in aller Ruhe zu erwägen.

* * *

Fred hatte es kommen sehen, war jedoch von der Plötzlichkeit überrascht. In einem Moment hatte Angelina noch gelächelt und George und Simon zum Abschied fröhlich zugewunken, doch kaum hatte sich die Tür des Eberkopfs hinter den beiden geschlossen, waren diese zwei gefährlichen Falten zwischen ihren Augenbrauen erschienen – und von Lächeln keine Spur mehr.

Dann fiel ihr finster anklagender Blick auf ihn. Es war _unfair_! Er hatte wirklich sein bestes Benehmen gezeigt! Nun gut, er hatte Simon mit »Hi, Schleicher!« begrüßt und den ein oder anderen Witz gemacht, als die Unterhaltung ins Stocken gekommen war – und das war mehr als einmal passiert –, aber alles harmlos, alles Spaß. Nichts _zu_ Gemeines, nichts unter der Gürtellinie. Bei Tiamats Titten! Er hatte sich zurückgehalten, verdammt noch mal! Und dieses dämliche Doppel-Date war ohnehin nicht seine Idee gewesen!

»Was für ein Kotzbrocken!«

Freds Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. »Äh, was?« Er wagte kaum, zu hoffen.

»Ist er immer so …?« Angelina schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

»Reserviert?«, schlug Fred vorsichtig vor. Er wollte sich nicht zu weit vorwagen. Immerhin: Es konnte eine Falle sein. Solange er nicht vollkommen sicher war, schien Vorsicht angeraten.

Die Falten zwischen Angelinas Augenbrauen wurden noch tiefer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. »Reserviert?«, wägte sie ab. »Meinetwegen. Ist er immer so ein reservierter Kotzbrocken?«

Fred konnte und wollte nichts gegen das glückliche Grinsen unternehmen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. »Engelchen? Hab' ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?«

»Ja«, antwortete sie knapp, ohne dass sich ihr Stirnrunzeln gelegt hätte. »Das ist nicht der Punkt!«

Er strahlte sie nur an. Am liebsten hätte er ihr an Ort und Stelle einen Antrag gemacht, aber er aus zwei guten Gründen verzichtete darauf. Zum einen lud Aberforths Spelunke nicht zum Hinknien ein – unter der Bodenstreu verbargen sich manchmal Pfützen, und es war nicht gesagt, dass sie nur aus geschmolzenem Schneematsch bestanden –, zum anderen hatte er sich nach seinem letzten Antrag einen längeren Vortrag eingefangen. Über Verantwortung, Pflichten, die Fähigkeit, eine Familie zu ernähren, seinen Mangel an Ernsthaftigkeit und nicht zuletzt über seine OWLs, bei denen er sich besser ranhalten solle, wenn er jemals genug verdienen wolle, um eine Familie zu gründen. Das alles sei keine Sache, die man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen könne oder über die man Witze mache. Seitdem hütete er sich wohlweislich, Angelina noch einmal einen Antrag zu machen, obwohl schon sein erster nur halb als Witz gemeint gewesen war. Es war ja auch noch genug Zeit. Er würde Angelina schon rechtzeitig informieren, wenn es so weit war.

»Fred! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?«

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gesagt hatte, aber zum Glück kam Aberforth zu seiner Rettung.

Umständlich sammelte der alte Wirt die drei Krüge auf dem Tisch ein – Angelina hatte bei ihm mitgetrunken – und brummte dann mürrisch: »Wollt ihr noch was bestellen oder war's das?«

»Bring uns noch 'nen Humpen, Aberforth!«, sagte Fred gutgelaunt. Er hatte Lust zum Feiern. Angelina war wirklich ein Engel. Die beste und klügste Freundin, die man sich nur wünschen konnte! Sie hatte den Schleicher sofort durchschaut. Er würde die Erinnerung an den heutigen Tag wie einen Schatz hüten. Als sie den Schleicher einen Kotzbrocken genannt hatte, hätte er sie küssen können. Und warum eigentlich nicht?

Angelina reagierte überrascht, aber nicht ablehnend, als er sich zu ihr hinüberbeugte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Erst der Knall, mit dem der Bierkrug auf der Tischplatte landete, riss sie wieder auseinander.

»Euer Bier!«, knurrte Aberforth und verzog sich unter unverständlichem Gemurmel wieder hinter seine Theke.

Fred hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, gleich da weiterzumachen, wo sie unterbrochen worden waren, aber Angelina spielte nicht mit.

»Lass das, Fred!«, wehrte sie seinen erneuten Annäherungsversuch ab. »Die Lage ist ernst! Und was um Merlins willen ist ›Rugby‹?«

Angelina hätte sein Grinsen vielleicht falsch verstanden, deshalb nahm Fred schnell einen Schluck aus dem Bierkrug, um es zu verbergen. Quidditch. Das war es also, was Angelina auf die richtige Spur gebracht hatte. Als sie den Schleicher ganz harmlos gefragt hatte, was denn sein Lieblingsteam sei, war sie bestimmt bereit gewesen, jede Antwort zu akzeptieren. Sein Engelchen war in der Beziehung ziemlich tolerant, und wahrscheinlich hätte sie Simon, um George einen Gefallen zu tun, sogar verziehen, wenn er sich als Fan der Tutshill Tornados herausgestellt hätte. Angelina hasste die Tutshill Tornados mit Inbrunst und konnte _ausfallend_ werden, wenn das Gespräch auf »die arroganten Wichser« kam, die sich »mit mehr Glück als Talent an der Ligaspitze breitgemacht« hatten. Aber dass Georges Freund Quidditch in Bausch und Bogen als wirren, dummen, unlogischen und insgesamt traurigen Abklatsch einer Mannschaftssportart bezeichnet hatte – gegen die Rugby übrigens wie Schach auf dem Rasen anmute –, damit hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Er hätte gleich bemerken müssen, dass diese Antwort Angelina ganz schön angepisst hatte, aber das war einer dieser Momente gewesen, in denen sich einmal wieder peinliches Schweigen über die Unterhaltung gesenkt hatte, und er war zu beschäftigt gewesen, das Gespräch mit einem Witz über Muggelfußball wieder in Gang zu bringen. Schwerer Fehler, Schleicher, dachte Fred und hatte dabei fast so etwas wie Mitleid. Ganz schwerer Fehler!

»Rugby ist ein Muggelsport, Engelchen«, ließ er Angelina an seinem Wissen teilhaben. »Wie Quidditch ohne Besen.« Er versuchte alles an Information zusammenzukratzen, was ihm aus den Erzählungen ihres Dads noch in Erinnerung geblieben war. »Nur ein einziger Quaffel, keine Klatscher, kein Schnatz – und über ein Dutzend Jäger pro Mannschaft auf dem Spielfeld. Alles natürlich auf dem _Boden_. Und nur je ein ziemlich großes Tor. Ich glaub', es gibt nicht mal 'nen richtigen Hüter.«

Ihre Lippen wurden zu einem schmalen Strich. Ohne Kommentar entwand sie ihm den Bierkrug und nahm einen langen, kräftigen Zug.

»Ich versteh's nicht«, meinte sie schließlich. »Was findet George nur an dem Kerl?«

Da Fred sich exakt diese Frage selbst schon oft genug gestellt hatte, konnte er als Antwort nur mit den Achseln zucken.

Angelina schien auch keine Erklärung erwartet zu haben. »Er sieht nicht mal gut aus! Nicht dass George jetzt unbedingt 'nen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen würde, wahrscheinlich käme er nicht mal in die Endausscheidung –«

»Hey!«, protestierte Fred. »Du redest von meinem _Zwilling_!«

»– aber wenigstens hat George Humor«, fuhr Angelina unbeeindruckt fort, »Charakter, Charisma, ein Rückgrat! Aber dieser Simon ist nur ein arrogantes Arschloch mit dem Charm und der Persönlichkeit eines …«

Wieder schienen ihr die Worte zu fehlen, und Fred sprang ihr sofort hilfreich zur Seite. »Trollpickel? Grottenolm? Warzenmolch? Pferdearsch? Von stinkenden alten Socken? Unterhosen, die man einen Monat lang nicht –«

»Fred!« Nun war eindeutig er das Ziel ihres düsteren Blicks. Aber schließlich seufzte sie und meinte: »Ja. So was in der Richtung.« Und dann musterte sie ihn scharf. »Wenn du George verraten solltest, dass ich das gesagt habe, sind wir geschiedene Leute, Fred Weasley!

Fred verdrehte nur die Augen.

»Das ist mein Ernst, Fred!«

»Schon gut, schon gut.« Er hatte ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, George von diesem Gespräch zu erzählen. »Kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen. Versprochen.«

»Hat er gute Noten?«, fragte Angelina unvermittelt.

Er blinzelte verwirrt. Er versuchte vergeblich, den Zusammenhang zu sehen. Was ging jetzt schon wieder in Angelinas Köpfchen vor?

»Keine Ahnung«, antwortete er ehrlich. »Bestimmt. Er ist ein Ravenclaw-Streber! Gibt's bei denen überhaupt schlechte Noten? Warum willst du das wissen?«

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. »Irgendwas muss George ja an ihm gefallen. Vielleicht ist er ein helles Köpfchen, und man merkt's nur nicht gleich. Aber selbst dann … irgendwie hab' ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Simon nicht gut für ihn ist. Unser George ist einfach nicht der intellektuelle Typ. Oder …« Angelina verstummte versonnen.

»Oder was?«

»Oder er hat andere Vorzüge. _Körperliche_ Vorzüge. George hat … nichts verlauten lassen? Keine Andeutungen gemacht?«

»Angelina!« Fassungslos starrte er seine Freundin an.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Irgendwas muss es ja sein. Ansonsten bleibt nur ein Liebestrank oder etwas in der Art als Erklärung. Ist dir nichts Ungewöhnliches an George aufgefallen? Hat er sich irgendwie seltsam benommen, als das angefangen hat?«

Fred schüttelte den Kopf, während er noch immer angestrengt versuchte, den spekulativen Ausdruck in Angelinas Augen zu vergessen, mit dem sie von »körperlichen Vorzügen« gesprochen hatte. »Nein«, sagte er schließlich, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. »War mein erster Gedanke, aber ich hab' keine Symptome bemerkt. Und ich hab' ihn genau beobachtet, darauf kannst du dich verlassen.«

»Es ist ein Rätsel. Sie passen einfach nicht zueinander. Und George könnte doch jederzeit etwas Besseres finden.«

»Könnte er?«, fragte Fred zweifelnd. »Wen? Die Auswahl ist ja wohl nicht groß. Gleich null, und null ist nicht viel. Natürlich wäre Lee oder so jemand besser für George, aber ich glaub' nicht, dass Lee … äh, Interesse hat. Oder?«

»Nicht Lee, du Dummerchen«, lachte ihn Angelina aus. »Lee hechelt seit Monaten Patricia hinterher. Aber George und sein Freund sind doch nicht die einzigen Schwulen in Hogwarts.«

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Fred ein »Nicht?« unterdrücken. Selbstverständlich musste es noch andere geben. Er hatte nur noch nie allzu genau darüber nachgedacht, die entsprechenden Gerüchte hatten ihn auch noch nie interessiert, und wahrscheinlich waren die Hälfte davon sowieso falsch. Wenn er sich allerdings die Kandidaten vorstellte, die ihm auf Anhieb in den Sinn kamen, war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob einer von ihnen wirklich eine _nennenswerte_ Verbesserung zu Simon darstellte.

Plötzlich strahlte Angelina ihn an. »Du bist ein Genie, Freddy-Schatz! Das ist es! Die einzige Erklärung! Wenn du schon denkst, Georgie hätte keine Alternativen, glaubt er das wahrscheinlich auch!«

»Angelina?«, versuchte Fred vorsichtig einzuwenden. »Bist du sicher, dass George sich nicht ein paar mehr Gedanken darüber gemacht hat als ich? Versteh mich nicht falsch, Engelchen, aber immerhin hat er einen ziemlich triftigen Grund, über so was nachzudenken.«

»Und übermorgen ist Valentinstag«, murmelte sie. »Sehr kurzfristig, aber …«

Fred bezweifelte, dass sie ihm wirklich zugehört hatte. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck aus dem Krug und stellte ihn dann vor ihn hin. »Trink aus!«, forderte sie ihn auf. »Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.«

Er stellte keine Fragen. Stattdessen griff er schicksalsergeben nach dem Humpen, aber bevor er noch einen Schluck nehmen konnte, war Angelina schon aufgesprungen und auf dem halben Weg zur Tür.

»Lass dir Zeit!«, rief sie ihm zu. »Ich muss erst mal Alicia finden, und du bist uns sowieso bloß im Weg. Wir sehen uns später!«

Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihr zu, und sie war weg. Er ignorierte das meckernde Gelächter von der Theke her und umarmte den halbvollen Humpen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Angelina vorhatte. Vielleicht war es ja etwas ganz Harmloses? Konnte er es ausschließen?

Armer George. Sollte er ihn warnen? Aber das würde nur Ärger mit Angelina geben und wahrscheinlich doch nichts ändern. Er seufzte in seinen Bierkrug. Eine letzte Hoffnung gab es noch. Der Streich, den sie für übermorgen geplant hatten, konnte möglicherweise das Schlimmste verhindern und würde vielleicht auch Angelinas Eifer ein wenig abkühlen. Eher unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht ausgeschlossen.

Er würde sich jedenfalls nicht einmischen und so ahnungslos wie möglich bleiben, wenn es die Entwicklung und Angelina zuließen. Er war sich nicht sicher, mit wem er mehr Mitleid haben sollte: mit sich selbst oder George. Aber wahrscheinlich und mit etwas Glück würden sie es wohl beide überleben. Irgendwie.

* * *

Als das Fläschchen leer war, lenkte George den alten Schulbesen wieder zu Boden, wo Fred bereits mit dem nächsten wartete. Er beendete den Luftblasenzauber und fragte: »Alles klar?«

Fred nickte und reichte ihm die Phiole. »Keine Menschenseele. Nicht mal Mrs. Norris hat sich blickenlassen. Das ist die Letzte.«

»Gut«, sagte George, nahm die Phiole und schwang sich wieder auf den Besen. Bisher lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Auf halbem Weg zur Decke der Großen Halle richtete er den Zauberstab auf die eigene Stirn. »_Sphaerium Spiro!_«, flüsterte er, und die Luftblase legte sich um seinen Kopf. Es verbesserte die Sicht nicht gerade und machte seine Aufgabe nicht einfacher, war aber immer noch einem Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel vorzuziehen. Und ein solcher wäre wohl unvermeidlich gewesen, wenn er die Dämpfe eingeatmet hätte. Poppy wäre nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn er mitten in der Nacht halb ertrunken und mit Wasser in den Lungen an ihre Tür geklopft hätte.

Er folgte Freds Lumos, das ihn diesmal über den Lehrertisch dirigierte. George selbst hatte inzwischen die Übersicht verloren, wo er schon überall gewesen war, aber Fred hatte den Plan. Er ließ den Besen langsam steigen und streckte schließlich eine Hand über den Kopf. Als er die Decke spürte, stoppte er den Besen und sah nach oben. Der Himmel war sternenklar, aber vom Mond war nichts zu sehen. Doch es war ohnehin kurz nach Neumond, und das bisschen zusätzliche Licht hätte auch nicht viel gebracht.

George entstöpselte die Phiole und tippte seinen Zauberstab dagegen. »_Vaporosa!_«

Wie konzentrierter Nebel strömte weißer Dunst aus der Öffnung und formte eine kleine Wolke, die sich langsam unter dem Sternenhimmel der Decke ausbreitete. Klamme Kälte kroch unter seine Roben und machte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Zum Glück dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, dann war auch die letzte Phiole leer. Jetzt musste nur noch der Katalysator wie vorgesehen funktionieren, dann würde die Sache ein voller Erfolg werden. Sie hatten gestern vier ganz spezielle und selbstverständlich anonyme Valentinsgrüße im Postamt von Hogsmeade aufgegeben, einen für jeden Haustisch. Wenn alles klappte, würden morgen früh – technisch gesehen heute, in ein paar Stunden – die Posteulen dafür sorgen, dass die Augurey-Tränen aktiv wurden und die Reaktion einleiteten. Falls das schiefging, konnten sie immer noch einen Zauberspruch zur Decke schicken. Aber das war nur eine Notlösung. Wenn man sie erwischte, konnten sie mit mindestens einem Monat Nachsitzen rechnen, und der Punktverlust würde Gryffindor wohl jede Chance auf den Hauspokal nehmen – bestenfalls. Also durften sie sich eben nicht erwischen lassen.

Er stöpselte die Phiole wieder zu und flog zu Fred zurück.

»Perfekt«, meinte sein Bruder und verstaute auch das letzte leere Fläschchen wieder in seinen Taschen. »Jetzt nichts wie weg!«

Nach einem Kontrollblick auf die Karte verließen sie eilig die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg nach oben versteckten sie den alten Schulbesen zwischen dem Putzzeug in einer von Filchs Abstellkammern. Sie erreichten das Porträt der Dicken Dame ohne Zwischenfälle, und George wollte sie schon wecken und ihr das Passwort sagen, als Fred anzischte.

»Halt! Warte!«

»Was?«, fragte George leise.

»Dreck!«, flüsterte Fred. »Percy!«

George warf einen Blick auf die Karte, die Fred ihm hinhielt, und sah Percy – im Gemeinschaftsraum des Gryffindorturms, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. George hätte ihn erwürgen können. Selbst für nächtliche Patrouillen war es viel zu spät, und auch ein Oberstreber wie Percy musste doch irgendwann einmal schlafen!

»Und jetzt?«, fragte er Fred ratlos. »Ist er schon länger da? Hat er sich bewegt?« Vielleicht war er ja beim Lernen eingeschlafen und sie konnte sich an ihm vorbei in ihren Schlafsaal schleichen.

»Weiß nicht«, meinte Fred. »Ich hab' auf die Umgebung aufgepasst, nicht auf unseren Turm!«

Also konnte Percy schon länger im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht eingeschlafen. Oder er war gerade erst aufgestanden, um schon vor Sonnenaufgang mit dem Lernen anzufangen, was man bei Percy ebenfalls nicht ausschließen konnte. Es war ein Risiko, so oder so. Warum hatten sie sich nicht Harrys Umhang ausgeliehen, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren? Ein Tarnumhang wäre jetzt höchst willkommen gewesen.

»Wir könnten im Rein-Raus-Raum schlafen«, schlug Fred vor. »Sind nur noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Frühstück.«

»Im Labor?« George war nicht begeistert. »Wo? Auf dem Fußboden? Nicht mal richtige Stühle, nur die Hocker!«

»Nicht im Labor«, murmelte Fred. »Du weißt doch noch, als ich letzte Woche mal nach K-5 sehen wollte …«

»Ja?«, sagte George. K-5 war ein vielversprechender Prototyp gewesen, aber leider hatte der Kanarientrank den beschleunigten Brauprozess nicht gut vertragen und sich als Fehlschlag erwiesen. Inzwischen blubberte K-6 in ihrem Labor vor sich hin.

»Na ja, ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt«, gab Fred zögernd zu. »Statt unserem Labor hab' ich ein … anderes Zimmer gefunden. Jedenfalls kann der Raum auch Betten machen.«

Empörung machte sich in George breit. Nicht nur, dass Fred ihr Trankexperiment gefährdet hatte – aber wann genau hatte sein Bruder geplant, ihn über diese Entdeckung zu informieren? Er funkelte Fred schweigend an.

»Hey, war ein Versehen! Und mit dem Trank war auch alles in Ordnung. Hat ihm jedenfalls nicht geschadet!«

»Was für ein Zimmer, Fred?«

Sein Bruder wich seinem Blick nicht aus. »Spielt doch keine Rolle! Jedenfalls können wir …«

Das leise Schnarchen aus dem Porträt der Dicken Dame verstummte plötzlich, und das war die einzige Warnung. Fred schaffte es nur noch, die Karte hinter dem Rücken zu verstecken, bevor das Gemälde zur Seite schwang und sie Percy gegenüberstanden.

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und musterte sie hochnäsig über seine dicke Hornbrille hinweg. »Fred, George. Ihr wisst, wie spät es ist?«, fragte er von oben herab.

Geistesgegenwärtig machte George einen Schritt nach vorn und stellte sich vor Fred hin, um diesem Gelegenheit zu geben, die Karte zu verstecken. Er sah umständlich auf seine Armbanduhr. »Kurz nach vier, Perce«, tat er überrascht. »Solltest du um diese Zeit nicht längst im Bett sein, alter Knabe?«

»Wirklich sehr lustig, George«, antwortete Percy humorlos. »Rein mit euch!«

Er gab den Weg frei, und George folgte ihm dichtauf, um Fred noch etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und er sich schnell zu Fred umsah, war die Karte nicht mehr zu sehen. George erlaubte sich ein kurzes Aufatmen. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch irgendwie mit Percy fertigwerden.

Ihr Bruder schien tatsächlich gerade erst aufgestanden zu sein – um zu lernen! Auf einem Tisch lagen mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher ausgebreitet, die noch nicht dagewesen waren, als sie aufgebrochen waren. Mit wichtiger Miene nahm Percy Platz, blätterte angelegentlich in einem der Bücher und kritzelte eine kurze Notiz auf ein Pergament.

»Was?«, fragte Fred, nachdem sie dieses Schauspiel eine Minute lang verfolgt hatten. »Bist du krank oder so? Keine Generve? Keine Predigt? Keine Punkte?«

»Würde es etwas helfen?« Percy hatte nicht einmal aufgesehen. Er zog ein anderes Buch unter dem Durcheinander hervor und blätterte nun darin, ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken. Als wäre sie nur lästige Störenfriede, die seiner weiteren Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert waren und für die es sich erst recht nicht lohnte, seine ach so wichtigen Studien zu unterbrechen.

George tauschte einen Blick mit Fred, aber auch dieser hatte offensichtlich keine Erklärung für Percys seltsames Verhalten. Es passte so gar nicht zu dem selbstgefälligen Oberstreber, sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen. Auch gut, dachte George. Fred und er zuckten gleichzeitig die Achseln und wandten sich zum Gehen. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf hatten sie noch, und wenn Percy sie morgen verpetzen sollte, würden sie ihn nicht daran hindern können. Er würde sowieso nicht mit sich reden lassen, also konnten sie sich jedes weitere Wort genauso gut gleich schenken.

Sie waren bereits auf dem Weg zum Treppenaufgang, als Percy doch noch einmal die Stimme erhob. »Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein, wenn ihr nicht erwischt werden wollt. Ich habe euch gesehen.«

»Was du nicht sagst«, meinte George, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen.

»In Hogsmeade. Hinter Dervish & Banges. Am Wochenende. Eindeutig einer von euch beiden – und noch jemand.«

Dreck! George fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ihm war plötzlich so schlecht, dass er sich am liebsten an Ort und Stelle übergeben hätte. Ausgerechnet Percy! Dreck, Dreck, Dreck, Dreck, Dreck. Er drehte sich langsam um. Percy war noch immer über seine Bücher gebeugt und kritzelte wie nebenbei etwas auf sein Pergament. Eine Sekunde lang erwog George allen Ernstes, sich an einem Gedächtniszauber zu versuchen. Aber auch wenn Percy nicht hersah, er war Siebtklässler und – so schwer es George fiel, es einzugestehen – ein verflucht guter Zauber. Wenn es nicht auf Anhieb klappte, würde er keine zweite Chance bekommen. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es auf Anhieb klappte, war nicht groß. Er spürte, wie etwas seinen Rücken berührte. Freds Hand legte sich vorsichtig zwischen seine Schulterblätter. George begann wieder, zu atmen.

»Die Gasse war leer«, sagte er tonlos, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, auch nur so viel zuzugeben. Aber er war sich sicher. Sie waren vorsichtig gewesen. Außer Simon und ihm war niemand dort gewesen, und sie hätten es gehört, wenn jemand sich genähert hätte. Percy konnte sie gar nicht gesehen haben. »Da war niemand.«

Percy sah nur kurz auf. »Tarnzauber«, sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. »Ich wollte nur einen kurzen Spaziergang machen. Es war reiner Zufall, dass ich dort vorbeiging.«

George glaubte ihm kein Wort. Niemand hätte sie _zufällig_ sehen können, dazu waren sie zu vorsichtig gewesen. Niemand machte einen _Spaziergang_ in eine verwinkelte Sackgasse hinter Dervish & Banges. Und ein Tarnzauber allein machte noch lange nicht geräuschlos. Percy hatte ihnen nachspioniert! Wahrscheinlich hatte er Fred und ihn beim Schmuggeln erwischen wollen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie »Bestellungen« für Hogsmeade aufnahmen. Für Percy wäre es wohl so etwas wie die Krönung seiner Schleimer- und Petzerkarriere gewesen, wenn er sie und ihr Geschäft hätte auffliegen lassen können.

»Was willst du?«, mischte sich Fred jetzt ein.

»Nichts«, antwortete Percy, was Fred ein ungläubiges Schnauben entlockte. George hatte für so etwas nicht genug Luft übrig, aber er war völlig einer Meinung mit Fred. Ihm war immer noch ein wenig übel, aber sein Herzschlag hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie unerwartet erwischt worden waren, und die langjährige Übung half.

»Red schon!«, blaffte er Percy an. »Was müssen wir tun, damit du den Mund hältst?«

»Nichts«, murmelte dieser, scheinbar völlig in seine Notizen vertieft – als würde ihm das irgendjemand abnehmen. »Aber wenn du –« Er brach ab, sah plötzlich doch auf und warf ihm einen Blick zu, den George nicht recht deuten konnte. Definitiv seltsam.

Und dann runzelte Percy die Stirn, senkte wieder den Blick auf seine Notizen und meinte: »Vergiss es.«

Nur mit Mühe schaffte es George, ihn nicht anzuschreien. »Was, Percy?«

»Vergiss es.« Er zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Achseln. »Aber wenn ihr schon ein Geheimnis daraus machen wollt, würde ich an eurer Stelle in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein und die richtigen Privatsphärenzauber verwenden. ›Über die vergessene Kunst der Diskretion‹ von Tacitus Silas gilt als Standardwerk. Schwierig zu lesen, jedoch außergewöhnlich lehrreich. Verbotene Abteilung, aber das hat euch ja noch nie gestört, oder?«

George biss die Zähen zusammen, aber er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Oder konnte. Er sah sich hilfesuchend zu Fred um, aber dieser schien genauso ratlos wie er selbst.

»Sonst noch etwas?«, meinte Percy, während er sich mit entnervender Ruhe am Zeigefinger leckte und wieder in einem Buch zu blättern begann. »Ihr solltet um diese Zeit in euren Betten liegen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr euch in euren Schlafsaal begebt und mich in Ruhe weiterarbeiten lasst. Gute Nacht. Oder guten Morgen, ganz wie ihr wollt.«

Von sich aus hätte sich George wahrscheinlich nicht von der Stelle rühren können, aber Fred packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit. Er stolperte die Treppe hoch und landete schließlich irgendwie auf seinem Bett. Fred zog die Vorhänge hinter ihnen zu und verstärkte in weißer Voraussicht die Silencio-Zauber. George hatte keine Lust zu flüstern, und ihre Standardzauber waren nur für normale Lautstärke ausgelegt.

»Dieses arrogante Arschloch!«, brach es aus ihm heraus, kaum dass Freds letzter Spruch verstummt war. »Der elende Flachwichser! Dreckiger Schleimscheißer! Dreimal verfickter Hurensohn!« Seine Hände zitterten, aber er wusste selbst nicht, ob vor Wut oder Aufregung. Aus vollem Hals schrie er ein paar Flüche und Morddrohungen hinterher, fühlte sich danach aber kaum besser. Am liebsten hätte er irgendetwas explodieren lassen, aber er beschränkte sich darauf, mit beiden Fäusten auf sein Kopfkissen einzuschlagen und sich dabei vorzustellen, es wäre Percy. Und nicht einmal das half.

Irgendwann räusperte sich Fred. »Kriegen wir uns langsam mal wieder ein? Oder soll ich Poppy Bescheid geben, dass sie ein gemütliches Einzelzimmer mit Vollpension und Wandpolsterung im St. Mungos für dich reservieren soll?«

George ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett sinken. »Hört sich nicht schlecht an«, sagte er düster. »St. Mungos, mein' ich. Da wird der Schleimsack nämlich für den kümmerlichen Rest seines extrem kurzen Lebens landen, wenn er nicht sein dreckiges Maul hält.«

»Sind wir jetzt nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen melodramatisch?«, fragte Fred. »Okay, du bist schwul, und ihr neigt ja alle zum Überdramatisieren, allgemein bekannte Tatsache, aber was soll schlimmstenfalls schon passieren?«

George wusste Freds Bemühungen durchaus zu schätzen, aber ihm war nicht nach Witzeleien.

»Wem soll er schon was verraten?«, meinte Fred mit einem aufmunternden Grinsen, das seine Wirkung auf George völlig verfehlte. »Seinen unzähligen _imaginären_ Freunden? Sogar die können ihn nicht leiden! Den Lehrern? Als ob die sich dafür interessieren würden, mit wem ein Schüler rummacht! Mum und Dad? Die müssten ihm erst mal glauben, und wenn er nicht mal weiß, wer von uns es war … Noch besser: Wenn er petzt, behaupten wir einfach, dass alles geplant war. Ein Streich, mit dem wir den alten Streber mal so richtig verarschen wollten. Vielsafttrank! Ich und Angelina! Dreck! Wenn mir das vorhin eingefallen wäre, hätte er die Geschichte vielleicht sogar selbst geschluckt!«

»Hmm …« George musste zugeben, dass Freds Idee nicht total schwachsinnig war. Sie hatten Percy schon ganz andere Streiche gespielt. Es klang zumindest nicht vollkommen unglaubwürdig, dass sie auch so etwas in Szene gesetzt hatten, um ihren Bruder als Volltrottel dastehen zu lassen. Wenn sie es richtig anstellten, würde Percy im Nachhinein vielleicht sogar selbst Zweifel bekommen – auch jetzt noch. Was sich hinter _Dervish & Banges_ abgespielt hatte, war harmlos genug gewesen. Ein bisschen Herumknutschen, nichts Aufregendes. Es war womöglich Wunschdenken, aber George fühlte sich schon wesentlich ruhiger.

»Warten wir ab, was heute sonst noch alles passiert«, meinte Fred seltsam vage. »Nach 'ner Mütze voll Schlaf sieht die Welt vielleicht schon ganz anders aus. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, kann man den Hanf immer noch rauchen. Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe ruhig auf morgen. Kräht die Henne auf dem Mist, der Hahn wohl grade auf ihr ist. Frisch gefreit ist bald bereut. Morgenstund' stinkt aus dem Mund. Wer anderen in der Nase bohrt, findet Popel wohl auch dort. Wichsen am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen.«

»Fred!« Gegen seinen Willen musste George grinsen. »Es wird langsam kindisch. Dumme Sprüche helfen mir jetzt auch nicht weiter!«

»Dumm ist's, jemand zu bestehlen – man verdient mehr Geld mit Hehlen! Wer einen Drachen zähmen will, der landet oft auf dessen Grill! Dort wird er dann ganz sanft gegart, außen knusprig, innen zart. Wo rohe Kräfte sinnlos walten, da lass dich nieder – böse Menschen singen lustige Lieder! Wer sich nach der Seife bückt, wird schnell mal in den Arsch ge–«

»Fred!«

»–fickt!«, beendete Fred unbeeindruckt den Satz. »Merk dir das, George! Könnte noch mal wichtig werden. Und bist du nicht willig, dann krieg ich's auch woanders, nur nicht so billig.«

»Gute Nacht, Fred!« Lachend versuchte George, ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt aus seinem Bett zu befördern, aber er wich geschickt aus.

»›Gute Nacht, Fred!‹, sagt er! Und das mir!«, beschwerte sich Fred mit beleidigter Stimme. »George, George! Ich bin enttäuscht von dir! Nachts ist es kälter als draußen, und ich bin schneller als du, das weißt du doch! Und wer abends noch ins Wirtshaus geht, bald mit dem Weib auf Kriegsfuß steht! Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind? Es ist ein Blinder auf 'nem Rind. Wer reitet so spät durch Wind und Nacht? Mann auf Pferd! Wer hätte das gedacht!«

George war bei seinen weiteren Versuchen, Fred vom Bett zu schubsen, durch das eigene Lachen stark behindert. Und Fred war schnell, wich den Attacken scheinbar mühelos aus und deklamierte munter weiter.

»Wer reitet so spät durch Wind und Sturm? In diesem Apfel ist ein halber Wurm! Wer reitet so spät durch den Heidegrund? Es ist der Schäfer auf seinem Schäferhund! Wer reitet so spät durch unser Haus? Scheiße! Es ist schon wieder dieser gottverfluchte Blinde mit seiner Kuh! Rette sich, wer kann! Muh! Muh! Muuuh!«

Beim letzten Muh rollte sich Fred freiwillig vom Bett, grinste ihn vom Boden aus an und verschwand nach einem »Nacht, George!« hinter den Vorhängen.

Hilflos vor Lachen ließ sich George auf sein Kopfkissen fallen und schnappte nach Luft. Der Blinde auf seiner Kuh! Natürlich war es albern und kindisch, trotzdem fing er wieder zu lachen an. Seine gute Laune legte sich schlagartig, als ihm wieder einfiel, warum Fred diese Show abgezogen hatte. Er fühlte sich zwar erheblich besser, also hatte es wohl gewirkt, aber wirklich geändert hatte sich nichts. Die nächsten Stunden würde er bestimmt kein Auge mehr zumachen.

Tatsächlich lag er schließlich bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wach in seinem Bett und dachte nach. Als der Schlafsaal um ihn herum munter zu werden begann, stand auch er auf und torkelte ziemlich übernächtigt mit den anderen nach unten, der Großen Halle, dem Frühstück und dem Valentinstag entgegen.

* * *

Anthony schaufelte sein Frühstück so schnell in sich hinein, wie es sich mit einem absoluten Mindestmaß an Anstand und Dekorum gerade noch vereinbaren ließ. Simon hatte nur eine sehr vage Andeutung gemacht und wusste wohl selbst nicht genau, was passieren würde, aber die Tatsache, dass er an einem Montagmorgen als einer der Ersten zum Frühstück geeilt war, hatte Anthony dann doch überzeugt. Irgendetwas _würde_ passieren, und da es als erwiesen gelten konnte, dass die Weasleys ihre Finger im Spiel hatten, würde es wohl mindestens eine mittlere Katastrophe werden. Er konnte sich zwar kaum vorstellen, wie es schlimmer kommen sollte als die Lockhart-Katastrophe letztes Jahr, aber er bezweifelte nicht, dass die Zwillingsbrut aus der Hölle nichts unversucht lassen würden, auch das noch in den Schatten zu stellen. Hoffentlich konnte er sein Geschenk vorher an den Mann bringen. Er warf erneut einen Blick zum Eingang. Wo blieb Milli nur?

Dann stieß er Luna unter dem Tisch an. »Dein Opfer ist da«, machte er sie auf Finnigans Erscheinen in der Großen Halle aufmerksam. »Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich heute heruntertraut.«

»Ein wahrer Gryffindor«, meinte Terry grinsend.

Luna hielt sich gerade lange genug auf, um sie beide mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu bedenken, und war dann auch schon unterwegs.

Anthony nahm sich noch einen Muffin und lehnte sich zurück, um das Schauspiel zu genießen. »Eines muss man Luna lassen«, kommentierte er das Geschehen, »sie kann ganz schön hartnäckig sein.«

Inzwischen hatte sie Finnigan gestellt und überreicht diesem gerade mit einem bizarren Knicks ihre Valentinskarte. Finnigan wurde nicht rot, eher vielleicht sogar noch bleicher, aber dadurch wurde das Aufblühen der hektischen Flecken in seinem Gesicht umso sichtbarer.

Terry hatte sich umgedreht und verfolgte die Szene ebenfalls. »Warum gibt sie nicht einfach auf?«, fragte er kopfschüttelnd. »Will sie's schriftlich haben?«

»Vielleicht reicht ihr auch das?«, meinte Anthony trocken. Finnigan war soeben mit Feuereifer dabei, Lunas Karte vor ihren Augen systematisch zu Konfetti zu verarbeiten. Sie waren zu weit weg, um viel zu verstehen, aber Finnigan wurde auch zusehends lauter, und einzelne Wörter konnte man bis an ihren Tisch hören. »In Ruhe lassen«, »verfolgen« und »blöde Kuh«, gefolgt von »dumme Gans« sprachen eine deutliche Sprache, was den Inhalt der Konversation betraf. »Stalkerin« war aber dann doch ein bisschen hart, und Finnigan hätte ihr das Konfetti nicht an den Kopf werfen sollen – Gryffindor hin oder her, auch Gryffindors sollten mehr Verstand und vor allem Selbsterhaltungstrieb haben –, aber irgendetwas davon schien zu Luna durchzudringen.

»Aua«, meinte Terry, und Anthony konnte sich dieser präzisen Analyse nur anschließen. Seltsamerweise zog Finnigan jedoch unbehelligt, körperlich unverletzt und hocherhobenen Hauptes von dannen. Luna sah ihm nicht einmal hinterher, als er an ihr vorbeiging. Und nicht ein einziger Fluch traf seinen Rücken. Sie stand wie erstarrt – und drehte sich dann um und kam an ihren Tisch zurück.

Terry beugte sich hastig wieder über seinen Teller, aber Anthony hielt wider besseres Wissen die Stellung – und den Eingang im Blick.

Luna setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und starrte ins Leere. Niemand gab einen Ton von sich. Anthony schob sich den letzten Rest des Muffins in den Mund und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

»Habt ihr das gesehen?«, fragte sie auf einmal in das Schweigen hinein.

Da noch immer niemand Anstalten machte, sich zu äußern, opferte sich Anthony und sagte: »Ja.«

»Gesehen – und kommen sehen«, murmelte Terry, aber so leise, dass Luna so tun konnte, als hätte sie nichts gehört, wenn sie wollte. Simons ganze Reaktion bestand aus einem knappen Nicken.

Luna neigte den Kopf zur Seite, und mit einem verwundert unschuldigen Ausdruck – von dem Anthony sich jedoch nicht hinters Licht führen ließ – fragte sie: »Warum hat er nicht von Anfang an gesagt, dass er nicht mein Freund sein will?«

Vermutlich lag ein entschiedenes »Hat er doch!« nicht nur auf seiner Zunge, aber niemand von ihnen war lebensmüde oder dumm genug, es laut auszusprechen. Erneut senkte sich Schweigen über ihren Tisch.

»_Was?_«, sagte Luna, aber in ihrer Stimme schwang ein ungewohnter Hauch von Wut mit. Und eine Warnung, wenn nicht sogar eine implizite Drohung. Finnigans Haut war wohl etwas, in dem man in absehbarer Zukunft besser nicht stecken sollte.

Zu Anthonys Erleichterung wählte Milli diesen Moment, um mit einigen andern Slytherins im Eingangsportal der Großen Halle zu erscheinen. Er nutzte den willkommenen Vorwand und stand auf. Aber völlig konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen.

»Freundschaftlicher Hinweis«, raunte er Luna hinter vorgehaltener Hand, aber laut und vernehmlich über den Tisch hinweg zu. »Azkaban soll zwar sehr idyllisch gelegen und auch zu dieser Jahreszeit einen Besuch wert sein, aber das Niveau der Gäste und die Unterbringungsmöglichkeiten lassen angeblich stark zu wünschen übrig. Von der Küche und dem Servicepersonal gar nicht zu reden. Und nach dem heutigen Auftritt wärst du sofort die Hauptverdächtige, sollte Finnigan etwas zustoßen – selbst wenn es ein Unfall war und man die Leiche niemals findet. Ich würde daher von Unverzeihlichen abraten und mich auf das übliche und gemeinhin akzeptierte Fluchrepertoire beschränken. Aber ich will dir selbstverständlich keine Vorschriften machen, ist nur ein gutgemeinter Rat.«

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ergriff dann schleunigst die Flucht. Er rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass sie ihm einen Fluch nachschickte. Immerhin hatte sie sogar bei Finnigan darauf verzichtet. Trotzdem schritt er, ohne zu rennen, zügig aus. Ein wenig Sicherheitsabstand konnte nie schaden.

Er hatte es nicht weit. Milli war ihm bereits ein gutes Stück des Weges entgegengekommen – oder vielmehr auf dem Weg zu ihrem Platz, aber er bevorzugte die erste Alternative, und es lief ja auch auf das Gleiche hinaus.

»Hallo, Milli«, hielt er sie auf. Und fügte schnell ein »–cent« hinzu, als er ihren Blick sah. Die anderen Mädchen blieben natürlich ebenfalls stehen. Er hatte ein bisschen Herzklopfen, als er das Päckchen aus der Tasche zog, obwohl er genau wusste, dass ihr die Ohrringe gefallen würden. Schließlich hatte Milli sie gewissermaßen selbst ausgesucht, als sie sich gestern in Hogsmeade wie vereinbart »zufällig« getroffen hatten. Sie waren durch verschiedene Geschäfte gezogen, und in einem kleinen Schmuck- und Juwelierladen war Milli ein wenig länger als nötig vor einem Paar silberner Ohrringe stehen geblieben und hatte sie bewundert – und er hatte dieses subtile Zeichen bestimmt richtig gedeutet. Dazu kam, dass sie, als sie das Geschäft wieder verlassen hatten, ihm in unmissverständlichen Worten zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie erwartete, dass er später allein zurückkam und die Ohrringe für sie kaufte, anstatt sein Geld für irgendwelchen Mist auszugeben. Dass hatte seine letzten Zweifel beseitigt. Man musste Milli einfach lieben!

»Millicent«, begann er noch einmal und hielt ihr das kleine, blaue Päckchen mit silberner Schleife hin. »Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit zum Valentinstag anzunehmen? Es ist nur billiger Tand, deiner kaum würdig, oh liebliche Millicent, doch es würde mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden machen, wenn das schönste Mädchen von Hogwarts dieses unbedeutende Zeichen meiner –«

»Lass das Geschleime, Anthony«, drohte Milli, »oder ich mache dich so glücklich, dass du zu Boden gehst und so schnell nicht wieder aufstehst!«

Er ignorierte das Kichern und belustigte Schnauben des umstehenden Mädchenkordons und grinste Milli an.

»Also schön!« Sie seufzte übertrieben, nahm das Päckchen und klatschte ihm stattdessen ein anderes auf den Handteller. »Und jetzt zieh Leine. Ich will frühstücken.«

Es war nur ein kleines Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte, als er sich elegant verbeugte, aber es war eindeutig da!

»Danke! Bis später dann!«, rief er ihr hinterher, und sie drehte sich tatsächlich noch einmal kurz um und zwinkerte ihm zu! Am liebsten wäre er an seinen Platz zurück getanzt, aber das kam natürlich nicht infrage. Andererseits war gegen einen federnden Schritt selbstverständlich nicht viel einzuwenden.

Luna schmollte noch immer, als er sich in bester Laune wieder hinsetzte. Simon starrte ziemlich düster ins Leere, und Terry schüttelte mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht den Kopf, aber das tat Anthony als Neid ab. Milli mochte zwar nicht wirklich das hübscheste Mädchen von Hogwarts sein, aber wenigstens hatte er ein Mädchen am Valentinstag. Und nicht das schlechteste. Terry konnte höchstens auf ein Mitleidskärtchen hoffen, und selbst dafür standen die Chancen nicht gut. Lisa wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit seit kurzem lieber Michael zu, und außer ihr hatte noch niemand besonderes Interesse an Terry gezeigt.

»Er sieht gar nicht gut aus, oder?«, murmelte Simon plötzlich.

Da Terry mit am Tisch saß und auch Finnigan wohl kaum gemeint sein konnte, fragte Anthony gar nicht erst, sondern richtete seinen Blick ganz automatisch auf die Zwillingsbrut. Auch Terry sah kurz über die Schulter und meinte dann vollkommen ernst: »Ich seh' keinen Unterschied. Keiner von denen hat schon mal besser ausgesehen, von ›gut‹ ganz zu schweigen.«

Anthony konnte sich dem in jeder Hinsicht anschließen. Auch er sah keinen Unterschied zwischen den beiden, und sie waren heute Morgen genauso wie immer: zwei rothaarige Giftzwerge, deren äußere Erscheinung sich höchstens durch Vielsafttrank kurzzeitig hätte verbessern lassen. Für eine dauerhafte Lösung ihres Hässlichkeitsproblems hätte es eines permanenten Gesichtstauschs oder einer Behandlung im St. Mungos bedurft. Für Ersteres würde sich wohl kaum ein freiwilliger Tauschpartner finden lassen, und Letzteres würde die finanziellen Möglichkeiten der Weasleys wohl übersteigen. Hinzu kam, dass sich das Problem in doppelter Ausführung stellte, was es unwahrscheinlich machte, dass sich ein großzügiger Philanthrop zu einer anonymen Spende hinreißen ließ, auch wenn es eindeutig dem Allgemeinwohl gedient hätte.

Er erwog kurz, Simon einen entsprechenden Vorschlag zu machen – zum Wohle der gesamten Zaubererschaft und zur allgemeinen Hebung der ästhetischen Standards der Menschheit –, aber Simon hätte dieses großzügige Angebot im Moment bestimmt nicht zu würdigen gewusst. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.

Stattdessen machte er sich daran, Millis Geschenk auszupacken. Das war erheblich interessanter, als über Weasleys nachzudenken oder Simon aufzuziehen. Er hatte Milli keine subtilen Zeichen hinsichtlich möglicher Geschenke gegeben – im Wesentlichen, weil er keines erwartet hatte – und war umso gespannter, was sie ausgesucht hatte. Der länglichen Form nach zu urteilen, schien eine neue Feder oder etwas in der Art am wahrscheinlichsten.

Unter dem Geschenkpapier kam eine rotbraune Schachtel zum Vorschein. Er öffnete sie und sah eine schwarzglänzende Klinge mit silbernem Heft. Vorsichtig nahm er das Messer heraus.

»Was ist das denn?«, fragte Terry neugierig.

»Ein Obsidiandolch«, erwiderte Anthony, während er mit dem Daumennagel die Klinge prüfte. Sie war rasiermesserscharf. »Braucht man fürs Zerkleinern von bestimmten Zutaten für ein paar seltene Zaubertränke.«

In Wirklichkeit _brauchte_ man zwar keinen, aber traditionell benutzte man eben einen. Manchen aggressiven Ingredienzien rückte man am besten mit Goldklingen, die jedoch leider schnell stumpf wurden, oder eben Obsidianglas zu Leibe. Und wenn man sich ein paar Blutstropfen abzuzapfen hatte, galt es als ziemlich stillos, sich mit etwas anderem als Obsidian zu ritzen. Obwohl es für den Trank an sich keinen Unterschied machte. Aber Anthony hatte keine Lust, das alles lang und breit zu erklären. Der Dolch glänzte in sattem Schwarz, und in das silberne Heft waren Runen eingraviert – und ein verschlungenes »MB«. Es war ein nettes Geschenk, obwohl er natürlich bereits ein kleines Obsidianmesser hatte.

Als ihn eine Eule empört ankreischte, steckte er das Messer schnell wieder weg und nahm seine Zeitung entgegen. Überall über den Haustischen flatterten nun Posteulen und lieferten Briefe, Zeitungen und die meist beißend pastellfarbenen Umschläge derjenigen ab, die sich nicht trauten, ihre Valentinskarte persönlich abzugeben.

Anthony überflog die Schlagzeilen des Daily Prophet – eine Granianer-Herde war aus einem Gestüt auf den Hebriden ausgebrochen, eine französische Regierungsdelegation beim Zaubereiminister, die üblichen Spekulationen über Sirius Black, die inzwischen jedoch ziemlich weit nach unten gerutscht waren – und wollte gerade die erste Seite aufschlagen, als das Chaos ausbrach. Aus verschiedenen Richtungen erklang plötzlich ein markerschütterndes Sirenengeheul. Wie jedermann hielt sich auch Anthony die Ohren zu, aber das war nahezu wirkungslos. Sekundenlang brachten die hohen Töne sogar Besteck und Geschirr auf den Tischen zum Klirren, und sein gesamter Kopf schien ebenfalls zu vibrieren und mitzuschwingen. Und dann war es still. So schnell, wie das Heulen eingesetzt hatte, war es auch wieder vorbei.

»Was zum Teufel war das?«, fragte Terry, die Hände noch immer über den Ohren. »Eine Banshee?«

»Schwachsinn!«, sagte Anthony. »Dann wären wir jetzt tot!«

»Augureys«, meinte Luna. »Ziemlich laut, aber eindeutig der Gesang eines Augureys.«

Noch ehe Anthony seine Zweifel an dieser Aussage in Worte fassen konnte, traf ein dicker, nasskalter Tropfen seinen Handrücken. Er machte denselben Fehler wie viele andere und sah ungläubig nach oben. Der Wasserschwall, der ihm entgegenstürzte, raubte ihm den Atem. Er schnappte nach Luft. Es war, als hätte jemand mehrere Kübel Eiswasser über ihm ausgeleert oder als hätte ihn ein halbes Dutzend _Aguamenti_ gleichzeitig getroffen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen war er klatschnass, seine Schulrobe klebte an ihm und er spürte, wie unangenehm kaltes Wasser sogar bis zu seinen Unterhosen drang.

Panik brach aus. Spitze Schreie und lautes Kreischen kamen von allen Seiten. Einige versuchten, sich unter die Tische zu retten, andere stürzten schon auf den Ausgang zu. Am Lehrertisch blitzte ein buntes Feuerwerk von Zaubersprüchen auf, aber was auch immer die Lehrer da taten, ein Erfolg ließ sich nicht feststellen. Nach dem ersten Schwall klang der eisige Wasserfall von der Decke zu einem ebenso kalten Regenschauer ab. Der Unterschied fiel kaum ins Gewicht, so dicht prasselte der Regen auf sie herunter.

Anthony sah sich nach Milli um, konnte sie jedoch in dem Durcheinander nirgends ausfindig machen. Seine Zähne begannen zu klappern, während weiterhin dicke, kalte Tropfen von der Decke fielen. Er sprach einen Schirmzauber, aber der Regen klatschte ihm weiterhin unbeeindruckt auf die Stirn.

»N-nichts wie r-raus hier!«, brachte Terry unter heftigem Zittern und Zähneklappern hervor. Er hatte sich Simons Zeitung geschnappt und hielt sie über den Kopf. Eine sinnlose Verzweiflungstat. Die Druckerschwärze war völlig verlaufen, und das schmutzig-graue Papier lösten sich in seinen Händen bereits auf.

Niemand widersprach, und sie erhoben sich und wateten gemeinsam zum Ausgang. Das Wasser stand inzwischen gut knöcheltief und lief Anthony von oben in die Schuhe. Im Stillen wünschte er den verdammten Zwillingen – und wer sonst sollte dahinterstecken? – Pest und Cholera auf den Hals. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie sich und ihren kindischen Streich auch noch für besonders einfallsreich und komisch. Eine kalte Dusche für jedermann, um allzu leidenschaftliche Valentinsgefühle abzukühlen. Aber es gab einen Unterschied zwischen kalt und eisig, verflucht noch mal! Er fror erbärmlich. Wenn er sich den Tod holte, würde er nicht allein sterben, sondern mindestens zwei Weasleys mitnehmen, das schwor er sich und ihnen.

Natürlich war der Ausgang verstopft. Während es von oben weiterschüttete, drängten sich alle vor dem Portal der Großen Halle. Trotz Stoßen und Schubsen kamen sie nur schrittweise voran. Er sah sich noch einmal um, aber keine Spur von Milli. Milli! Hatte er ihr Geschenk liegenlassen? In Panik durchsuchte er seine Taschen, fand die Schachtel zu seiner Erleichterung aber sofort.

»Wärmezauber!«, sagte Simon von hinten, und Anthony zögerte nicht. Es half tatsächlich – ein bisschen. Statt in eiskalten, klatschnassen Roben fand er sich in lauwarmen, jedoch immer noch klatschnassen Roben wieder. Nur in seine Schuhe schwappte ein unaufhörlicher Nachschub von noch mehr Eiswasser. Sein Zittern und das stetige Aufeinanderschlagen seiner Zähne ließen etwas nach. Er versuchte sich erneut an einem Schirmzauber und danach an einem Trocknungszauber, aber dieser unnatürliche Regen widerstand all seinen Anstrengungen, ihn aufzuhalten oder auf magischem Weg wieder loszuwerden.

Als sie es schließlich irgendwie aus der Großen Halle geschafft hatten, wurde es nicht ruhiger. In der Vorhalle ging es fast genauso chaotisch und laut zu. Schülertrauben drängten sich vor dem Treppenaufgang, auch der Boden hier stand inzwischen unter Wasser, und Filch stand mitten darin und schrie Zeter und Mordio.

»Hoch?«, schrie Luna über den Lärm hinweg.

»Hoch und umziehen!«, brüllte Anthony zurück. Er wollte nur noch aus den nassen Schulroben heraus.

Erneut schubsten und drängelten sie sich durch die Schülermassen und erreichten schließlich die rettenden Stufen der Treppe. Ein Großteil der Ravenclaws und Gryffindors hatte anscheinend den gleichen Einfall gehabt und stauten sich nun von Treppenabsatz zu Treppenabsatz. Auch Slytherins und Hufflepuffs standen dichtgedrängt am Geländer – und vor allem im Weg – und beobachten aus sicherer Perspektive das Geschehen unter ihnen. Aber man konnte ihnen wohl kaum einen Vorwurf machen. Vermutlich schwappte das Wasser bereits von der Vorhalle in die Kellergewölbe. Ganz anders lagen die Dinge natürlich bei den Weasley-Zwillingen, die vom ersten Treppenabsatz aus ebenfalls klatschnass, aber hochzufrieden auf ihr Werk hinabgrinsten. Anthony war kurz in Versuchung, sie an Ort und Stelle mit Flüchen einzudecken. Aber er war zu durchnässt, und seine Ärmel klebten hinderlich an seinen Armen, was komplexe Zauberstabgesten erheblich erschwert hätte. Selbst Simon verdrehte leicht die Augen und schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf, als sie an der Wieselbrut vorbeigingen.

Erst im dritten Stock löste sich der Schülerstau ein wenig auf, und sie kamen etwas besser voran. Noch immer erwies sich die Nässe als immun gegenüber jedem Trocknungszauber, den Anthony ausprobierte, und schließlich machte er es Luna nach und wrang sich das Wasser mit den Händen aus den Haaren.

»Alle Schüler begeben sich sofort geordnet in ihre Schlafsäle und ziehen sich um«, erklang plötzlich Professor McGonagalls laute Stimme aus den Wänden. »Der Unterrichtsbeginn verschiebt sich um eine halbe Stunde nach hinten, nachfolgender Unterricht findet stundenplangemäß statt.«

Anscheinend hatten die Lehrer die Lage endlich unter Kontrolle bekommen. Es war auch Zeit geworden. Leider hatte sie die erste Stunde ohnehin frei, also würden sie nicht einmal in dieser Hinsicht von der unfreiwilligen Dusche profitieren. Anthony hoffte nur, dass Milli nach dieser morgendlichen Abkühlung nicht allzu verschnupft war. Andererseits war sie nicht der Typ, der sich leicht beeindrucken ließ. Insofern standen seine Chancen wohl besser als die der meisten, dass sein Valentinstag nicht schon jetzt völlig ruiniert war.

Mit diesem hoffnungsvollen Gedanken stapfte er weiter, während sich noch immer bei jedem Schritt Wasser aus seinen Schuhen quetschte. Trockene Roben, Schuhe und ein Handtuch hatten jetzt oberste Priorität. Ansonsten musste man einfach abwarten, was der Tag noch bringen würde. Nachdem schon der Beginn derartig ins Wasser gefallen war, konnte es eigentlich nur besser werden, oder?

* * *

Hoi! Sorry, Kapitel ist schon seit Dienstag fertig, aber ich konnte erst am späten Freitagabend mit dem Korrekturlesen anfangen. Mittwoch kam meine Großmutter unerwartet wieder aus dem Krankenhaus, und es war alles Mögliche zu organisieren, dann kam dies und das noch dazwischen. Ihr wisst ja wie's ist: Um Ausreden bin ich nie verlegen. ;P

Kapitel: Der Titelsong ist 'ne Coverversion. Vielleicht kennt ja jemand das Original »Sieben Tage lang« von den »bots«. Ist fast textgleich (bis auf die Zeile, die ich für den Titel benutzt hab'), und auch ansonsten ist nicht viel um. Erwähn's nur, weil die Version von »Des Geyers Schwarzer Haufen« eher schwer bis gar nicht im Internet zu finden sein dürfte. Wer sich die den Song anhören will, ist mit der Originalversion auch gut bedient.

Mein Eulchen! Werteste Strix!

Ach, liebstes Eulchen, willst du meine Hybris befeuern? Dass Klein Anthony solche Emotionen auslösen kann, hätte ich nicht gedacht! Ich wusste ja, dass ich ein Literat von der Gewitztheit und moralischen Integrität Mark Twains, der Massentauglichkeit und Spannungsgeladenheit eines Michael Crichton und der Schaffenskraft und Formulierungskunst sämtlicher drei Brontë-Schwestern zusammen bin, aber das meine Charaktere einen Leser zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen veranlassen könnten, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Anthony nervt also, so, so.

Nö, ernsthaft, ich geb's ja zu, die Szenen mit Anthony sind oft ziemlich langweilige Lückenfüller. Und ich beschreib ihn auch nicht besonders interessant. Und auch wenn du nichts mit dem Auftauchen Lunas aus ihrer Versenkung im letzten Kapitel zu tun hattest (zumindest das Setting der erste Szene eines neuen Kapitels steht für gewöhnlich schon fest, wenn ich mit den vorherigen fertig bin), so ist es doch (fast) ganz allein deiner Beschwerde über Anthony geschuldet, dass er diesmal schon wieder eine Szene hat. Den Valentinstagsstreich hätte ich aus jeder Perspektive schreiben können (ich hab auch alle kurz in Erwägung gezogen), aber dann dachte ich an dich und hab zu Klein Anthony gesagt: »Komm her, du Racker! Wir haben eine Mission! Wir müssen Strixens Geist zermürben und sie in den Wahnsinn treiben!« Und er kam brav angedackelt, hat mich aus treuherzigen Augen angesehen und gemeint: »Ärpflglbm. Muss das sein? Schon wieder? Kannst du nicht mal zur Abwechslung jemand anderm auf den Senkel gehen?« Dann hat er noch dunkle Drohungen ausgestoßen (von wegen Kinderarbeit und so), und ich musste ihm versprechen, dass er irgendwann vor Ende des fünften Buches wenigstens _ein_ Mädchen wenigstens _einmal_ küssen darf (er hat nicht auf Milli bestanden). Ja, die Witzigkeit hält sich in Grenzen, wie schon Heinrich-Paul Kerkerling so treffend sang!

Argh, wo waren wir. Anthony, genau. Eisbärenfell? Eisbärenfell! Eisbärenfell? Häh? Das war in etwa meine Reaktion, als ich das Wort »Eisbärenfell« las. Ich bin erst nach nochmaliger Lektüre der Anthony-Szene drauf gekommen, wie du auf Eisbärenfell gekommen bist. Kaminvorleger. Argh! Das ist der hirnzersetzende Einfluss von schlechten Hollywoodfilmen, mein Eulchen! Wenn du jemals ein Haus betrittst, in dem ein Eisbärenfell als Kaminvorleger verwendet wird, dann lauf, so schnell du kannst, und dreh dich nicht um!

Mit der Hollywood-Version des Kaminvorlegers gibt es drei Probleme. Erstens ist das Fell wenn nicht weiß, dann wenigstens sehr hell. Freude jeder Hausfrau und jedes Hausmanns. Lange Haare. Weiß. Vor dem Kamin. Wo immer wieder mal ein Stück halbverbrannte Holzkohle zu landen kommt und Ruß ein Dauergast ist. Danke. Zweitens haben lange Zotteln die unangenehme Eigenschaft, kleinen Rindenstückchen und anderem Dreck ein perfektes Zuhause zu bieten. Raue Holzrinde kann sich in flauschig lange Teppich- oder Fellfasern wie eine Klette hängen. Kommt noch ein Tröpfchen Harz dazu, hat man eine Kombination von Klette und Kaugummi, die man am besten gleich herausschneidet, sobald sie sich erst einmal festgetreten hat. Drittens ist Eisbärenfell ein Fell! Haare! Aus dem Kamin fällt immer wieder mal was noch Glühendes. Und Haare, die mit Glut in Verbindung kommen, stinken gottserbärmlich.

Das alles kann man sich ersparen, wenn man einen richtigen Kaminvorleger und nicht die Hollywood-Variante benutzt. Ein Kaminvorleger hat ja den Zweck, den darunterliegenden Boden (Dielen/Teppich/Auslegware/Laminat) vor herunterfallender Glut und dem unvermeidlichen Dreck zu schützen, der mit dem Schüren mit Holz eben einhergeht. Man nimmt einen dichten, dicken, keinesfalls flauschig-haarigen Teppich, möglichst schwerentflammbar, gerne etwas dunkler und vielleicht auch noch dunkel gemustert, damit man die absolut unvermeidlichen Brandflecken nicht so leicht erkennt. Es gibt nicht viele Dinge, die so prosaisch und praktisch wie ein anständiger Kaminvorleger sind.

Die kitschig-romantischen Kuss- und Sexszenen auf Fell vor offenem Kamin, die jeder kennt, haben aber nicht nur diesen kleinen Fehler. Meistens sitzen oder liegen die Beteiligten auch so nah am Feuer, dass die Flammen ihrer Leidenschaft im Vergleich zur Glut und Wärmeabstrahlung eines ordentlich beheizten Kamins geradezu kühl anmuten müssen. So dicht am Kamin kann es schnell sehr ungemütlich werden, und die Hitze der Flammen kann auf nackter Haut noch unangenehmer als auf bekleideter sein. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hack drauf rum, aber das musste einfach mal gesagt werden. Echtes Fell am Boden ist immer unpraktisch. Höchstens als reine Dekoration in einem selten betretenen Eck oder an der Wand kann man darüber reden, aber selbst dann ist es meistens nur unpassend und geschmacklos – wenn man nicht gerade ein Zimmer im Kolonialstil einrichten will.

Übrigens hab ich mein Lebtag noch keine volle Seite aus irgendeinem der Werke Thomas Manns gelesen. Ich musste das »Wälsungenblut« nachgoogeln, hatte noch nie von dem Roman gehört (oder vergessen, dass ich schon mal davon gehört hatte). Was die Wikipedia darüber schreibt, hat mich in meinem Vorurteil nur bestätigt: Der Mann war ein Arschloch vor dem Herrn. Keines seiner Bücher interessiert mich inhaltlich, und wenn mich etwas inhaltlich nicht interessiert, kann man es mir in der Sprache Shakespeares um die Ohren hauen, man wird mich dennoch nur müde gähnen sehen.

Reich-Ranicki war natürlich auch so ein Thomas-Mann-Fanboy, aber ansonsten war er meistens unterhaltsam. Ich hab mir das literarische Quartett immer angesehen, als es noch lief, aber es musste schon ein sehr kalter Tag in der Hölle sein, wenn ich irgendeines der besprochenen Bücher mal in die Hand genommen hab. Ich lese fast ausschließlich Trivialliteratur, weil die meiste »echte« Literatur inhaltlich unerträglich trivial und erschreckend einfallslos ist. Trivialliteratur ist in Bezug auf ihren Inhalt nur selten trivial und greift in ihren Handlungsklischees nur halb so oft wie ernsthafte Literatur auf Topoi zurück, über die schon die alten Griechen nur noch müde lächeln konnten (siehe Thomas Mann). Alle klauen sie wie die Raben bei Homer, Shakespeare und den anderen alten Griechen und schämen sich kein bisschen, das »kreative« Künstlerpack!

Barthes ist aber im Gegensatz zu Mann wohl eine echte Bildungslücke meinerseits. Wenn ich mal ganz viel Zeit übrig habe, werfe ich vielleicht mal nen Blick auf das, was er so geschrieben hat. Klingt nicht dumm, was er angeblich so von sich gegeben hat.

Und schon sind wir mitten in meiner Autobiographie! Ach Eulchen, prinzipiell teil ich ja deine Abneigung gegen Autobiographisches. Ich persönlich lese weder Biographien noch Autobiographien. Nie. Was könnte langweiliger und uninteressanter sein als das reale Leben realer Personen? Gääähn! Aber ich versichere dir, meine Kritzeleien sind in etwa so autobiographisch wie die Bekenntnisse des Hochstaplers Felix Krull. Sowohl was Felix Krull als auch Thomas Mann betrifft, ohne dass ich mich in irgendeiner Weise mit einem der beiden Herren vergleichen will. Würde mir auch schwerfallen, da ich wie gesagt noch nie auch nur eine einziges Werk von Thomas Mann gelesen hab.

Und leider ist meine Pubertät auch nicht wirklich geeignet, um im Rahmen einer Harry-Potter-Fanfiction aufgearbeitet zu werden. Bei weitem nicht düster, emo und angsty genug. Die Hälfte der Zeit war ich sowieso zu besoffen oder bekifft, als dass ich viel mitgekriegt hätte. In Bezug auf meine Pubertät autobiographisch relevant sind eigentlich nur die Titelsongs, und selbst die nur zum Teil. Der heutige gehört übrigens zu den relevanten! ;P

Äh, und was mein Liebesleben betrifft, danke der Nachfrage, aber mach dir mal keine allzu großen Sorgen. Mal besser, mal schlechter. Man schlägt sich so durch. Ganz so peinlich und unrealistisch wie in der George/Simon-Szene ging und geht es bei mir dann doch nicht zu. (Obwohl ich natürlich darauf bestehen muss, dass ich ein sehr schwieriger Charakter bin, mit dem nicht leicht auszukommen ist – was mir auch oft genug von zweiter und dritter Seite betätigt worden ist.)

Zur moralischen Flexibilität Ronans und dem ethischen Umgang mit privilegiertem Wissen:

Ich seh nichts ansatzweise moralisch Fragwürdiges an Ronans Handlung. Er ist vielmehr einer ethischen Pflicht und Schuldigkeit gegenüber einer Verwandten/Freundin nachgekommen. Ich glaube, nur strikte Deontologen können erfolgreich und innerhalb ihres Denkgebäudes logisch konsistent anders argumentieren, aber darüber müsste ich erst eine Weile nachdenken, bevor ich das als Faktum verkaufen möchte.

Jedenfalls würde die Verbreitung deontologischer Dogmen dem pädagogischen Impetus meines kleinen Machwerks widersprechen (auch wenn ich reinen Utilitarismus genauso ablehne; ich bin im Grunde meines Herzens ein gemäßigter Eudämonist mit hedonistisch-rationalem und stark indifferentialistischem Einschlag [der in solipsistischer Hybris die meisten anderen Ethiksysteme in letzter Konsequenz für unfundiert, unbegründbar und intrinsisch paradox hält – kurz: blubberdiblubb Blabla, juhu juchheissassa!]).

Dass Ronan gleich Kopien der »Akten« an ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen übergegeben hat, war aber ein dummer und höchst unrealistischer Einfall meinerseits. Ich wollte damit nur rein erzähltechnisch das unbeholfene »Gespräch« zwischen den beiden vereinfachen und abkürzen. Lass mich kurz noch mal was Autobiographisches draufsetzen. Ein ehemaliger Mitschüler von mir ist jetzt SysAd und inzwischen für die gesamte EDV der Stadtverwaltung zuständig (Einwohnerzahl dürfte etwa das sechsfache der Zaubererbevölkerung von Irland sein). Wenn ich mich dafür interessieren würde, was bei uns unter der Hand so alles vor sich geht (was ich nicht tue), könnte ich bei nem gemütlichen Bierchen Geschichten in Erfahrung bringen (rein theoretisch natürlich), von denen nicht mal unser Bürgermeister weiß (der übrigens in meiner Nachbarschaft wohnt und über den ich durch bloßen Nachbarschaftstratsch mehr in Erfahrung bringen kann, als ich jemals wissen will).

Kleine Gemeinschaften operieren so. Wenn ich mich einem alteingesessenen Einwohner unserer kleinen Stadt mit meinem Namen vorstelle, wissen die nicht, wer ich bin. Wenn ich ihnen Mädchennamen meiner Mutter nenne oder ihnen sage, zu welcher Sippschaft ich gehöre, weiß jeder, der aus einer ortsansässigen Familie kommt und ein gewisses Alter erreicht hat, wer ich bin und wie er mich einzuordnen hat (samt den angeblichen oder realen Charaktereigenschaften des Klans; wir gelten nicht zu Unrecht als extreme Sturköpfe, nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen). Schön schrecklich. Natürlich stimmt das für die Zugezogenen oder die ganz Jungen schon jetzt nicht mehr, aber ich bin gar nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. Wenn jeder jeden kennt, hat das auch Vorteile.

Jetzt muss ich erst dein Review noch mal lesen, hab vergessen, wo ich war und was ich schreiben wollte.

Hinsichtlich der »Residenten« möchte ich Widerspruch anmelden. Das war genauso verkrampft, konstruiert, hingebogen, unrealistisch, unbeholfen und schlicht peinlich wie der ganze Rest des Kapitels. Aus meiner Sicht. Ich brauchte irgendeinen Begriff (oder hab mir eingebildet, ich bräuchte einen), und mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen. Das ganze letzte Kapitel könnte man in Bausch und Bogen streichen, ohne das etwas fehlen würde. Im Gegenteil: Die durchschnittliche »Qualität« meines Geschreibsels würde dadurch ansteigen! Trauring, aber wahr.

Deine Bemerkung über Georges Legitimationsstrategie hab ich ehrlich gesagt nicht verstanden. Wie kann man Verliebtheit als eine Legitimationsstrategie für die eigene Homosexualität missbrauchen? Ich hab mir den Satz über George jetzt fünfmal durchgelesen, und es ergibt immer noch keinen Sinn (und ausgerechnet der Nebensatz mit der Legitimationsstrategie haut auch grammatikalisch nicht ganz hin, sieht nach einem Formulierungsartefakt aus).

Ich interpretier mal, und korrigier du mich, falls ich das falsch verstanden hab: Du meinst, dass George (oder ich als sein Kritzler?) seine Verliebtheit in Simon als Strategie missbraucht, um vor sich selbst die eigene Homosexualität zu rechtfertigen? Wenn du das so gemeint hast, dann sag ich dazu nur: häh?

Erstens wäre das kein _Missbrauch_ von Verliebtheit (wenigstens nicht in meinen Augen). Zweitens: Vorausgesetzt, George bräuchte eine Legitimationsstrategie für seine Homosexualität, wie sollte ihm Verliebtheit dabei helfen? Die wäre ja Teil des Problems, wie soll sie gleichzeitig Teil einer sein? So nach dem Harry-Potter-Motto: »Ich bin nicht schwul! Ich bin dracosexuell! Eigentlich steh ich nicht auf Männer, aber du bist die einzige große Ausnahme, bei der ich nicht widerstehen kann, also bin ich eben doch ein kleines bisschen schwul, aber nur für dich!« (Ich könnte jedes Mal nen Mord begehen, wenn ich so nen Quatsch lesen muss.) Und George redet sich in ähnlicher Weise ein, er wäre simonsexuell, damit er sich irgendwie nicht dem vollen Ausmaß seiner »allumfassenden« Homosexualität stellen muss? Ist das gemeint?

Ich hab ehrlich gesagt schon Probleme damit, George große Verliebtheit zu unterstellen. Ich seh auch kein inneres Legitimationsproblem, dass er zu lösen hätte, nur ein äußeres. Oder hast du genau das gemeint? Dass er seine Verliebtheit nur anderen (und vielleicht sich selbst) vortäuscht, damit er einen Vorwand hat, seine Homosexualität auch aktiv auszuleben? Das scheint mir noch die sinnvollste Interpretation, aber auch hier kann ich weder einen Missbrauch von Verliebtheit noch eine Legitimationsstrategie erkennen (zumindest keine, die den Namen verdient hätte). Verliebtheit in diesem allgemeinen Sinn ist doch immer nur eine biologische Strategie des Organismus, um Sex vorzubereiten? Oder bin ich jetzt total durchgedreht?

Egal, dass das Fandom ein geschlossener Kreis ist, mag so sein. Wenn ja, bin ich nicht drin. Als Nicht-Harry-Potter-Fan bin ich wohl ohnehin schon ein ziemlicher Exot im »Fandom«, und als Mann fühlt man sich im erlauchten Zirkel der Slasherinnen sowieso höchst fehl am Platz.

Was den Fanon angeht: Ich hab ganz sicher auch schon mal Albus-Storys gelesen, in denen er in Slytherin gelandet ist, und ich mein sogar mich dunkel zu entsinnen, mal den Anfang einer Story gelesen zu haben, in der er ein Ravenclaw wurde (ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, vielleicht bild ich mir das auch nur ein). Aber du hast recht. Wenn er nicht in Gryffindor landet (und das tut er doch auch hin und wieder), hat Otto-Normal-Slasherin ihn meistens nach Hufflepuff gesteckt. Ich in der schwarzen Orchidee ja auch, allerdings auch nur, weil ich ihn Neville aufs Auge drücken wollte.

Von einer Stellungnahme JKRs weiß ich nichts. Ich denke, das hat sich einfach so ergeben. Diejenigen, die Klein Albus nicht nach Gryffindor stecken wollten (was ja tatsächlich reichlich einfallslos ist: noch ein Potter in Gryffindor), hatten eigentlich nur Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zur Auswahl. Slytherin ist für Harry Potters Sohn doch ein bisschen extrem, und außerdem muss schließlich meistens schon Scorpius dorthin. (Es macht dramaturgisch keinen Sinn, Albus ins selbe Haus zu stecken, egal ob Scorpius als Rivale oder "love interest" fungieren muss; Albus sollte in nem anderen Haus landen, damit ein bisschen Hausrivalität mitspielen kann). Da also nur Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw als Optionen bleiben und nach Ravenclaw nur die Streber, Langweiler und Bücherwürmer gehen, mit denen sich keine spannende Story basteln lässt, schmeißen die meisten Fanfiction-Autorinnen ihn eben nach Hufflepuff. Ausschlussverfahren. Mehr steckt m. E. nicht dahinter. Dass man sich mit Hufflepuffs noch dazu relativ einfach identifizieren kann, ist vielleicht ein willkommener Bonus.

Das mit der Ironie hab ich zwar verstanden, aber ich wurde als Kind dagegen geimpft und bin seither immun. Nein, war ein Witz.

Mit dem ganzen Rest und vor allem mit den Korrekturdurchgängen hast du wie immer recht. Mehr Sorgfalt würde nie schaden. Aber es ist so unendlich öde, den Mist, den man in mühevoller Kleinarbeit zusammengestöpselt hat, dann auch noch mal zu lesen! Ich hab auch bei der Zweitlektüre nur ein paar Formulierungsartefakte gefunden, durchaus im Rahmen meiner normalen Fehlerquote, ich bin aber auch extrem eigentextblind. In jeder Hinsicht gilt wie immer: Du darfst meine Fehler ruhig deutlich benennen, wenn dir was Krasses auffällt! (»Erwähren wird übrigens »erwehren« geschrieben, um mal mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen. Aber du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du von der Rechtschreibreformreform gezeichnet bist.) ;P

Shit! Vier Seiten Gelaber! Ich muss jetzt wirklich langsam zum Ende kommen. Danke für dein Review! Ich war ehrlich überwältigt! Und ich habe jede einzelne Zeile davon genossen! Und ich musste dreimal nachgoogeln! Und ich bin einfach geplättet, von so viel unverdienter Aufmerksamkeit! Wärst du ein Mann, wäre ich jetzt verliebt! Und ich würde meine Verliebtheit als Legitimation missbrauchen, dir ein noch schmutzigeres Gedicht mit noch mehr Schwänzen und Hoden zu widmen!

Aber leider, leider … wie die Dinge nun einmal liegen, werde ich mich auf platonische Gefühle beschränken müssen. Liebstes Eulchen, werte Strix! In aufrichtiger, nichtsexueller Liebe: Du hast mein dunkles Fanfictionkritzlerherz mit Licht und Freude erfüllt! Mögen die stummen Götzen Georgiens ihre schützende Hand über dich halten! Mögen sie dich segnen für die Zeit, Mühe und Arbeit, die du in deinen Kommentar zu meinen unwürdigen Schmierereien gesteckt hast! (Und angesichts des letzten Kapitels schwingt bei »unwürdigen Schmierereien« nicht einmal der Hauch bescheidener Untertreibung mit.)

Wenn ich einer von dieser Sorte Kritzler wäre, würde ich dich aus Dankbarkeit und als Liebesbeweis irgendwo in der Story verbraten. Als Hauself Strix, oder ich würde Simon doch noch ne Eule kaufen und sie Strix nennen lassen. Tät ihm eigentlich ähnlich sehen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, zu der Sorte gehör ich nicht. :P

So bleibt mir nur, vor dir auf die Knie zu gehen (in Gedanken, auf den Knien in die Tastatur hämmern ist so ungemütlich) und dich meiner unendlichen Dankbarkeit und Hingabe zu versichern! Mach's gut, mein Eulchen! Hab dich lieb!

Yours truly,  
Jeanome

PS: Die Urquharts kamen zum ersten Mal vor, als Dumbledore in ner Minerva-Szene irgendwo im zweiten Buch (frag mich nicht, wo) nen Beschwerde-/Drohbrief der »residenten« Elternschaft bekam. Es muss nach dem Ende irgendwelcher Ferien gewesen sein, denn Minerva hat aus dem Fenster gesehen und die Schüler zurückerwartet (oder irgendwie so). Da wurde auch ein Schüler namens Urquhart erwähnt, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht ganz im Stich lässt. Der Name an sich ist canon. Urquhart hieß der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft der Slytherins im Halbblutprinzen.


End file.
